


Lover || Mafia!Larry ||2||

by runningwatermelon



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Content, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Feminine Louis Tomlinson, Funny, Gay, Guns, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson in Love, Illegal Activities, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson in Heels, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, Louis Tomlinson in Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis Tomlinson in a Dress, Love, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Louis, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Powerbottom, PowerbottomLouis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, Violence, bitch, bossbitch, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, mafia, second part, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 208,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwatermelon/pseuds/runningwatermelon
Summary: LOVER || Mafia!Larry || (Power)Bottom!Louis || Crossdresser!Louis|Part 2|Part 1: Boss Bitch***For a while, Louis' life had been quite good: He had planned a wedding, had a best friend and had been madly in love with his fiancé. And at one point... everything got fucked up. Basically, only in his private life, but Louis mixed private and business anyway. So, in conclusion... everything got fucked up.And in the meantime, DEATH was in a phase of change. There were only two leaders left; would it stay that way, or would DEATH look for two new women? Or would it give up completely and look for four completely new bosses?It would be a disaster for Jackson and Louis had always thought that he would find it bad, too. Because why would he want to live the boring life with normal jobs and normal people... where he would be able to sit on a hill with Harry every night and eat pizza... uhm, wait, what?!
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 75
Kudos: 91





	1. ||Before you read||

Hi!

The Instagram-account for this book is : larrykiwi28

You can see every outfit Louis (or someone else) wears since I can't (or just am too stupid for it) put pics on here.

I will also always inform you on my Instagram-story about new updates.

Plus: You can send me your wishes, ideas etc. and can also vote in answer polls and help me write this story xx

You can also always dm me there xx

I hope you enjoy the 2nd book as well!!

If you enjoy it, I'd be very thankful if you showed me by giving me a kudos or leave a comment xx

Small gesture for you, but means so much for me and supports me x

Thank you!!

runningwatermelon


	2. ||First Part||

BO$$ BITCH || Mafia!Larry || (Power)Bottom!Louis || Crossdresser!Louis| Part 1 |Instagram-account for this story: larrymelon28Read my story also on AO3: Boss Bitch by @runningwatermelon

***

"Why do you listen to me?""I-I... I don't know', Harry could say with closed eyes and head falling back, when Louis' hand stroked faster."Hmm... is it because I'm your boss, huh? Or is it because I'm everything you ever wanted, without you knowing it? Is it because I give you everything you ever wanted; you always wanted to be controlled by a bottom?""Urggh, god, yes", Harry moaned, felt his high coming. He heard his blood flushing in his ears and god, this would be the best orgasm ever."Not only by a bottom, but by a man, hmm? Because I am a man, right, Harry? Doesn't matter that I like to wear dresses and high heels""Yes, yes, fuck, you are the sexiest man I've ever seen, Louis"Louis smirked, saw how his hands began to cramp again, knew he was close. But he wouldn't dare to cum.

OR: Harry always wanted to work for this successful mafia; the mafia that everyone knew. Led by none other than the phantom ' L'eue Courante ', whom everyone knew existed but had no other clues who this person could be. The only thing known of was a high heel the phantom left once.So this person had to be a woman, Harry assumed. And man, was he wrong.

***  
I definitely recommend to read the first book first!!!

! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
All the love xx  
@runningwatermelon  
(Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	3. ||Prologue||

Louis Tomlinson.

Never before had a person influenced Harry so quickly and above all that strong; whether it was positive or negative. Louis made Harry laugh like no one else, created such beautiful feelings in his body that he had never felt like that before; and yet he could make him cry and despair at the same time, could make him so incredibly angry. He was like an amplifier of his feelings, while at the same time, like a magnet, he drew Harry closer and closer to himself, physically and spiritually.

Harry would never forget the moment he had seen Louis for the first time. No, not the moment he had walked into the meeting room in his black dress and talked about Killing Morth. No, but the moment when he had really seen Louis: the private party with the inner circle; before their first time in a cozy sweater; eating pizza on the hill, it... it were those little things that were especially important to Harry, that stayed in his head, and that even as a memory could cause a chaos of feelings in his body that Harry couldn't help but smile broadly.

It were also the little things Louis did that made him such a special person that Harry had become addicted to and wanted more and more. It was the crinkles by his eyes when he laughed with (or at) Harry, the way he put his hand over his mouth, the glow of his blue, clear eyes as he looked up at Harry and said in his amused yet loving voice... 'Fucking charmer'.

And it were also little things that made him such a complicated person that made Harry desperate, but which made him even more attracted to him, because he wanted and accepted Louis just the way he was. It was his compulsive desire for respect and recognition, his demanding nature, his dominance that he radiated while he was so powerful. His hysterical voice that could become so threatening while his eyes sparkled so darkly that one became frightened.

And the side of Louis that he hid. The wounded, love-craving side. The pain he had lived through psychologically, his story that had made him the person he was now. The side that Louis always repressed from others, but still suffered from it, sometimes without realizing it. His fear of being cheated, of not being good enough, of becoming dependent, of developing feelings... of being happy. It was this very side that made Harry keep hoping. Eventually. At some point Louis would find this side again, allow himself to be happy, finally try something new and open a new chapter.

At some point.

Quen had known it: 'Louis needs his time to understand this!'

And Harry would give that to him, which was exactly what he had told Louis. He would wait. Because Louis was more than worth waiting for, without pushing him.

On the other hand, Harry couldn't go on without Louis... so what else could he do but give Louis time?

***

But what if Louis hadn't needed any time at all?

What if time hadn't been what Louis' stubborn head had needed... but the exact opposite; the situation that causes the feeling of not having any more time; the feeling of being too late.

The feeling of realizing that one didn't have much time.

The feeling of only realizing what you have when it is about to disappear.

Louis had always taken exactly one thing: time.

Time for excuses about pity, which his head had given him. No, the only thing Louis Tomlinson had needed was an emotional chaos that couldn't be interpreted any other way. Triggered by... just one last little push.

***

Hii, I'm glad you decided to read this book as well <3

To make it short: The Instagram-account for this story will be @larrykiwi28, so take a look. On this page I will post the outfits Louis is wearing. Furthermore, you will be informed when the next updates are available and you can participate by voting on my Instagram-stories or by answering my questions xx

You can also dm me there anytime you want and ask questions or tell me your ideas/wishes <3

The account for the first book "Boss Bitch" is @larrymelon28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	4. ||1||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28

"By the way, what you don't have to tell me about your dirty fantasies and experiences", Quen said before she turned around and started typing and creating something on the monitors.

Louis sighed. It really was exhausting to work with Quen after months of not seeing her because she had never left her office.

"Can someone make me some tea? I need one urgently", he rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure tea is the hot something you need right now?"

"Why did I agree to this", Louis muttered and glared at Quen, who didn't see him doing that. Then he looked back to Harry, who was still a bit unsure about being here and also seemed a bit taken back by meeting another leader of DEATH. And then it was Quen. Jesus.

"Mr. Styles, you can go. Put together that group we talked about for the break-in. Just the fact I listen to your idea and don't just blow up the building in which Killing Morth creates the medication, doesn't mean I'm gonna wait forever. And I want professional people in this group!"

"Will do", Harry nodded and was already on his way out the office of L'eue Courante.

"What type of orgy are you planning?", he heard Quen say and Louis sighed.

Then he saw how the doors closed behind this Harry Styles dude and turned to her.

"You haven't changed", she said amused as she saw his annoyed face and Louis smiled ironically.

"You did. You've become even more exhausting"

Quen laughed out loud, then turned back to the little one. Amused, she put her chin down on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee.

"But you have to admit, this Henry boy is quite cute. He's so shy"

"It would be bad if he didn't shut up in front of us", Louis murmured and thought of the meeting where this Harry had seriously doubted him. You couldn't say shy to that.

"Although he really had the nerve to doubt me and criticize my plan in front of the whole team"

"What? How could he do that?!"

Louis nodded and snorted. But then he frowned when he noticed the irony in her voice. He turned to her, whereupon he saw her rolling her eyes. Insulted, he put his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?"

"Pumpkin. The purpose of a meeting is to get the others to speak their minds. And apparently this Henry helped you, after all he did walk into my office with you. Or do you just think he's cute?"

"I don't think he's cute"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"And he did it rather disrespectfully; just spoke without being asked"

In the end Louis snorted again before he walked to the table.

"Hmm, so he was naughty after all"

Louis wavered at that. This whole conversation went in a direction he hadn't really wanted it to go. Typical Quen. Just her remarks about 'Henry' being his new boyfriend when they had entered her office. God, he was just a normal worker. Who was simply more attractive than average... but there was nothing about it? That's it.

"Whatever. You're exaggerating all of this so much again. We'll only see him for the next few days anyway, after that he'll go back to the lab"

Quen had to grin.

"Of course, pumpkin", she said honestly, so Louis wouldn't notice her making fun of him again. But her grin remained the same.

As if, she thought amused.

***

Lately Louis had been running a lot. He had often been afraid, panicked, hadn't recognized his life. But he had never felt as he did right now.

He didn't know what to do with himself when he stormed out of the room. Behind him he heard Liam shouting something to the security, but he didn't really notice that anymore. This time he couldn't feel any fear, all he felt was panic. And all he could think of was just a name as he kept running.

Harry.

His legs began to run faster, but it didn't take long before Louis screamed out angrily and frantically at the same time, stopped and tore the high heels off his feet. Carelessly, he threw the expensive shoes on the floor before he ran on.

Where to?

Harry! Where are you?!

Slowly but surely the panic changed to desperation when Louis realized that it was useless to run around senselessly. The central was huge, no matter where Harry was... maybe he was already gone? Or... no, Louis didn't want to think about what Danielle had said. There was no point in Harry being gone. The only place he could be was here in this building. Dead or alive.

Louis' eyes began to water at the thought. Danielle hadn't wanted to play anymore, she had only wanted to take Harry away from him. Consequently, he had to expect that Harry was somewhere... placed, dead, on display.

No!

Louis' ran on, his lips began to tremble.

No, please don't.

Not Harry, not... no, please! Not him.

It felt as if his entire chest had been constricted, he could hardly breathe. But that wasn't because he was running so much and his breathing was faster and faster.

No, just the thought of losing Harry, of never seeing him again. Never again to have his arms around him; never again to hear his slow, deep voice; to perceive his closeness and his smell. His green eyes that looked at him so lovingly, his dimples when he laughed, his clumsy manner.

"Shit!", Louis cursed sobbing and turned away, but had to lean on the corner. Shit, no. He... he couldn't go on without Harry. Never before had he noticed it so strongly. But never before had it happened that Harry was... possibly dead.

"Louis, we saw something in the garage on the camera footage! We are on our way", Liam's voice echoed from Louis' bracelet. And Louis looked up. Of course. The garage. It offered a direct exit from the building.

Without giving Liam an answer, Louis ran off again, this time with a goal. He didn't know what to expect and couldn't. But that wasn't important, he first had to get to the garage as fast as possible.

At least Louis knew his way around and had chosen the fastest route. So, he didn't take long, slowed down when he turned into the garage. He stopped when he looked around.

Then he gasped in shock.

"No!", he shouted and the three persons noticed him. Two of them immediately began to run away. The third, who was also wearing protective gear and headgear, looked again at the body he was holding by the shoulders before dropping it carelessly, following the others with quick steps.

***

Under normal circumstances, Louis would have flipped out, would have done everything in his power to shoot with his gun after those assholes.

But this was not a normal circumstance.

Strangely enough, the three persons didn't try to hurt Louis, just ran to one of the big vans while Louis came running.

But they couldn't have hurt Louis any more anyway than they had right now. He couldn't feel more pain than the moment he saw Harry's seemingly lifeless body lying on the floor.

"Harry"

Louis arrived, sobbing when he saw Harry not reacting, face swollen and full of blood while his left arm was bent unnaturally to the side.

Speechless, Louis fell to his knees next to Harry, wanted to touch him, but at the same time he didn't know where to reach to not hurt him.

"Harry!"

Behind Louis the car started. At the entrance Jackson and Liam came running. Liam drew in the air, immediately called some security and called for medical help. Jackson, however, looked at the car. He clenched his hands into fists, reached for his machine gun with hearing Louis' desperate screams for Harry in the background. He ran to the beginning of the exit, shot after it before he ran after the car.

Louis was distracted by the fact that Harry didn't respond to his cries.

"Harry! No, please", he said loudly, and with eyes full of tears. In panic, he looked over his wounded face, his wounded body.

Fuck, no!

Immediately Louis put his hand on Harry's chest. His heart was still beating. Was he unconscious?! He checked his breathing. It was twitching and minimal. What?! What was happening?!

"No, come on!", he said, overwhelmed, pulled him onto his lap so that his upper body was higher and tilted to the side.

"We need help!", he screamed while tears were running down his face and turned to the entrance where Liam looked to the left towards the hallway. Apparently, he had already called for help.

Louis flinched when suddenly the body on his lap twitched and began to cough terribly. Louis exhaled when he saw the blood coming out of Harry's mouth. Of course.

"Oh god", he said softly, and pressed Harry more to himself, but also turned him more to the side, so his oesophagus was free again because of the coughing.

Harry had almost suffocated. A few seconds later and...

"No, Harry hold on", Louis said cried more, this time quieter. Sobbing, he placed his now bloodstained hand on Harry's cheek. Harry shouldn't die. No, he wasn't allowed to die! He should stay here, with Louis, with... no, just with Louis. He couldn't live without him. Not now, not ever again.

He sobbed more and heard loud footsteps behind him.

"Attention", Liam said loudly and Louis immediately sat up, carefully raising Harry's upper body on his side, so that no blood or saliva would run into his oesophagus again.

"Liam, he's still breathing, but he almost suffocated, I..."

Louis interrupted himself with fast, hectic sobs and at that moment the doctors took Harry from him and immediately put him on a stretcher.

"Louis, hey"

Liam stopped him when Louis tried to follow them directly as they ran out, checking his heartbeat and breathing.

"Don't follow them, there's nothing you can do"

"Liam, he almost died", Louis just said loudly and ran past him. Even though he wasn't a doctor and couldn't help Harry right now, he wanted to be with him. Even if it only was waiting outside the room for hours.

***

Well, this day had been very successful.

This morning he had still been in a good mood. Just a few hours ago, Louis had smiled happily at Danielle's dying face. And now? Now he didn't think for a second about that stupid bitch, sat on one of the chairs in a small room opposite the door where Harry was being cared for. Unsure and still in shock, Louis chewed on his fingernail, a habit he had actually stopped. He had started it in the time after the breaking-up with Jackson. Great, and now he had started again. But that wasn't his biggest problem right now.

The memory of Harry's injured and weak body plagued him. He even hadn't been responsive anymore. How long had he been gone? Louis had only seen him briefly at the beginning, which is how he had known that something had been wrong when he had been gone. But while he had hurt Danielle, Louis hadn't thought about Harry at all, only about Danielle and his anger. Well, he had also become angrier when he had thought about how Danielle had wanted to take Harry away from him often. But he had never even looked at Harry. Otherwise he would have noticed when Harry was gone. Who had done that? Who had Danielle given this order?!

A sigh sounded next to him as a person dropped onto one of the chairs next to Louis. Louis hadn't noticed Jackson come in at all, took his finger off his mouth. Neither of them said anything at first, while Jackson's gaze rested briefly on him before he looked at the opposite wall. Instead of biting his fingernail, Louis put his hand on his right knee. But after only a short time he began to bob with it. Thereby he looked at his feet, which were still only in socks. He surely looked absolutely stupid. But that didn't interest him anyway, why would he want to look good right now? All he wanted was that Harry was okay and alive. And he wanted to see him, damn it!

Jackson cleared his throat and Louis already looked away. He knew he was acting totally emotional. He had never acted like that before; he had left Danielle carelessly and left her there to die alone, running through the hallways of DEATH and not caring about the three persons, but concentrating solely on Harry.

And yet... Louis didn't care. Then he had acted emotionally. So what? It had saved Harrys life maybe, because he had only concentrated on the younger one and not on the other persons.

And Louis had been so worried, while feeling guilty and at the same time desperately trying not to think about what would happen if Harry really... died. Jackson didn't have to yell at him, Louis knew it himself. But he didn't care, unlike in the past. He hadn't been able to hide how important Harry was for him anymore. He hadn't been able to hide it from his head either.

"Those guys escaped", Jackson said in a calm tone and Louis' brow frowned a little. Jackson seemed almost unpleasantly touched, as if he didn't know what to say. Jackson. Didn't know what to say? Usually he just said what he thought without any consideration of losses. Slowly Louis looked at Jackson, who looked at him calmly. As if Louis hadn't screamed and cried through every aisle earlier. Louis' mouth opened, but he stayed like that for a moment until he knew what to say. He didn't know how to react to a... calm and quiet Jackson. He hadn't even known that this Jackson still existed.

"Uhm... yes, I expected that"

And with that he looked away again, so that a silence arose again. In this silence Louis' knees began to bob again. Who were these three guys? And where had they gone, how had Danielle done that?

After a few minutes Jackson finally sighed. Somewhat surprised, Louis' knee stopped as Jackson's hand lay on his smaller one, which still was on this knee. As he looked up, he looked in Jackson's eyes that looked at him calmly, while he raised his eyebrows slightly. Louis inhaled before pressing his lips together and exhaled as he turned his hand and crossed their fingers.

Jackson leaned back in the chair again with one more sigh, with Louis looking at their hands, but breathing a little calmer. It felt familiar to hold his hand. And yet it was so different than it had been in the past, while he hadn't wanted to do anything else and had always looked at the engagement ring. Now it was just a familiar hand. But this contact reassured him a bit, it was familiar and comforting.

Was... was Jackson seriously trying to be nice right now? In other situations, Louis would have laughed. But now he also just leaned back and looked silently at the floor and tried to focus on the contact of her hands, which made him feel that he wasn't alone.

Without Quen and without Harry.

***

No sooner did the door open than Louis jumped up, their hands parting. Jackson also stood up slowly. The doctor couldn't walk any further into the room because Louis already rushed to her in his socks.

"Ms. Vendler, how is Harry? Will he be alright? Is he awake?! May I see him?!"

"Uhm, I..."

The doctor obviously seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. But Louis ignored that.

"What?"

"Uh, yes, Mr. Styles is going to be fine"

She nodded, unable to hold back a chuckle when Louis looked at her so frantically.

"Can I see him?!"

"I don't know if..."

"At least for a moment maybe", Jackson now said in a calmer tone and the doctor looked from Jackson back to Louis, who looked at her hopefully. She sighed. He would go to him anyway, if he could find the opportunity.

"L'eue Courante, Mr. Styles is not awake, he needs the rest ... but I don't think there is anything wrong with sitting with him for a moment. As long as you're quiet"

Louis didn't answer, stormed past her into the hallway. She blinked in surprise and Jackson rolled his eyes before he quickly ran after him, holding his wrist before the smaller one could open the door to the room where Harry was sleeping.

"Princess, don't wake him up and don't do something stupid"

"I won't"

Louis tore his wrist away, while pouting.

"What do you think of me?"

Jackson had to chuckle at his childish behaviour, but then let him quietly disappear into the room.

'For a moment'.

As if.

***

Louis quietly closed the big door, then walked around the corner where he saw a bed standing. Practically, he only wore socks, so he was automatically quiet. He walked faster when he saw Harry lying in the bed. His one leg was supported and in a plaster, just like his right arm. That was all Louis could see, since he had a light blanket over his body, certainly he had more bandages on his upper body. Instead, Louis only saw the dressed wounds on his face. Shocked by the sight, Louis sat down on the chair next to the bed and immediately grabbed Harry's left hand with both hands, which lay on the mattress. Worriedly, Louis frowned, looking at his chapped lip. He didn't notice how his thumb ran over the back of Harry's hand while his heart was beating faster. The heart of the taller one beat slowly and evenly, which the machine indicated with every sound.

"Harry...", Louis said softly after he had just sat there while looking at the younger one. He was thinking about what he must have been going through. Danielle had planned this, had ordered someone to do Harry like this. Trembling, Louis took a deep breath. But they hadn't made it. Harry was so strong, he had survived. And Louis would never let himself be in danger like that again. He would take care of it himself. Still, Louis' heart was filled with heavy guilt that made him squint his eyes as he leaned on the bed, his head on his hand. Shit. Just because of Louis. If Louis wasn't here, Harry would never have experienced this. And if Harry had no feelings for Louis. Harry had feelings for him. His heart just beat faster at the thought of it and he even had to smile. Shit, he had to smile in a situation like this?! For real?

But at the same time the tears came up in him again because he hurt Harry so much. Not only the physical injuries, but also before that... when Louis had said he had no feelings for him.

The 28-year-old swallowed at the thought. No, it was worse. None of this would have happened to Harry if... if Louis had no...?

He sighed, looked up so that his chin was now on the mattress. Thoughtfully, he looked at Harry as he still slept peacefully. Did he really... have feelings for Harry? He breathed a trembling sigh of relief at the thought. Shit, his head was an asshole, it took so much effort just to think that. And yet... the feeling in his whole body was otherwise a 'yes'. A big, huge 'Yes, you idiot'. Even Danielle had known it. And she had wanted to open his eyes so that it would hurt even more when he was gone. Shit. It was only because of Louis' stubbornness that she had made it this far. If Louis had found out sooner, maybe... No. Either way, she had known how Louis felt. And Louis hadn't. Well, at least he seemed to be in denial about it.

Louis silently studied Harry's features.

Pity.

That's what he had thought was the feeling for Harry. And yet he hadn't thought about why it had felt so wrong to tell Harry that he didn't feel the same; why his body had been in conflict while his heart and head had been fighting all the time. He had just listened to his head and, while doubting it inwardly, had never internalized it and thought about it. But what was he supposed to do when he had been with Jackson and... now he dropped his face back on the mattress. Damn it. Harry. Was. Not. Jackson.

Just the way Harry looked at him and treated him... oh, shit. Louis felt that feeling come up. Nervousness, tingly gut feeling and fear at the same time. The doubts whether it was worth it, whether he wouldn't end up alone and... it tore him apart.

But the main thing was that Harry was okay. And with his regular heartbeat and the silence in the room, Louis became calmer. Until, through exhaustion because of the day and because of the fact that he hadn't slept for hours, he slowly fell asleep; both hands still around Harry's bigger hand.

***

Louis flinched and looked up when he was woken by a door that opened. Ms. Vendler looked at him as surprised as when she noticed him.

"L'eue Courante", she said softly, and Louis looked at her in shock before he quickly looked at Harry. No, apparently, he was still asleep.

"Did something happen?!", he still asked in a low voice. The woman smiled and walked to the bed.

"No, I just wanted to check on him. Are you still here, or again?"

Louis' silence was probably answer enough. But she said nothing to the fact that Louis might have better things to do, like take care of the mafia he was boss of. He really liked this doctor.

"You know", she said when she was checking on Harry's vitals.

"Mr. Styles will breathe even if you don't grab his hand"

With an amused grin she looked at the man who was now looking at their hands. Immediately he let go of the hand, blushed. God, how long did he hold it? Had he taken it in his sleep, or before that? He was honestly not sure.

"That, uhm... I always do that in my sleep", he said softly, and she chuckled, before looking at the reports again, then nodded.

"Everything seems to be fine"

"Ms. Vendler..."

He stopped briefly and looked back at the sleeping Harry.

"How close was it?", he asked quietly. The doctor didn't answer directly, but apparently she knew that Louis wanted an honest answer.

"Very close. He has severe internal bleeding and many injuries. In addition, he was certainly weakened by the psychological and physical stress of the last mission with Killing Morth"

Louis swallowed, nodded a bit. Shit. And he had probably been even more burdened by Louis' mean behaviour.

"Not everyone would have survived that"

Fuck. Louis felt the grief, and yet the joy and pride that Harry had survived. He was here, breathing, his heart still beating quietly and regularly. He was so strong.

"It's almost as if something was keeping him here so he didn't want to leave"

Louis frowned in confusion at her amused voice, looked at the doctor who was on her way out. Knowingly, she grinned at him before she disappeared from the room. Louis' mouth opened and he looked at Harry. Then he smiled as he already saw in his head Harry's embarrassed and slightly reddened face. Thoughtful he propped his chin on his hand, looking at Harry for a while. Even lying in a hospital bed and full of injuries he looked so fucking pretty.

"You just can't do without me, huh?", he whispered amused and then sighed at his own kitschy behaviour.

But who cares, nobody saw. His gaze fell on Harry's hand, which now lay there all alone. And nobody saw that either. So, he reached for it and enclosed it again with his hands. Immediately he felt better. He had always liked to hold hands. But then he had forbidden himself. Like many things that had connected him with Jackson at that time; being happy, being in love, being human, everything. He yawned and leaned his forehead on the mattress against Harry's hand. As he just sat there quietly, he concentrated again on the beeping that simulated Harry's heartbeat.

Harry. Louis had to smile. He had survived. He was here. And this time Louis was here too. At least no, not his head. It was off, while his heart was beating faster and was jumping full of joy to finally realize how much he liked Harry. There was still so much to talk about and much Louis himself had to understand. But at least... at least he realized that maybe... selfish and without thinking, trapped in his stubborn head, he had told Harry that he had no feelings at all. Because, uhm, something... something was there. He was sure there was. At least his heart said so.

But what if it was just because he liked Harry normally and was afraid, he was going to die, because... you would also feel that with a normal friend, right?

Speaking of heartbeats... Louis frowned as he listened for the beep. It was... faster. His eyes opened. Wait, the beeping was faster. Hello?!

He quickly at up up, looked at the screen, saw indeed Harry's heartbeat increased. In panic, he wanted to jump up while his gaze shot to Harry.

***

Louis' mouth was still open in shock and fear when he had already half jumped from his chair. But when he looked into Harry's face, he didn't see a facial expression twisted in pain with closed eyes. No.

It was the opposite.

Louis only looked stupidly into Harry's eyes, that looked at him so calmly. He had never seen his face so calm and relaxed and at the same time with eyes radiating so much happiness. He let himself fall back completely onto the chair again.

"Harry...", he could only say, looking at Harry as if he had just risen from the dead. A slight smile fell on Harry's lips while he still didn't take his eyes off Louis.

"Louis", he said and Louis breathed out at the feeling of finally hearing his deep voice again. How it said his name as if it was something special.

And then the thought of his heartbeat came back to him. He looked at the screen. His heartbeat was still a little faster. Astonished Louis frowned. But why...

Slowly, as it picked up speed again, he looked at Harry, who no longer looked at him. He followed his gaze, looking at his hand that held Harry's. His cheeks turned red, slowly pulling his hands away. But it didn't last long, because as soon as he wanted to pull his hand away completely, Harry's hand grabbed his. Louis looked up in surprise where Harry, still looking at their hands, crossed their fingers before closing his eyes again.

Louis swallowed hard, looking at their fingers. And if he was connected to that machine thing, Harry would hear how fast the smaller ones' heart was beating right now. But Harry was the one who was connected. So... so his heart had only started to beat so fast because he had woken up and had seen Louis there. Oh, God. Harry was so cute and at the same time it was normal for the heart to beat faster with a person that was so important to you. But it was so incredibly adorable.

And Louis hadn't been so shy for a long time, my goodness. It was as if his whole confidence was turned off for a moment, since he realized that he also felt more for the curly one.

"Will you stay with me?"

Surprised that Harry was still awake, Louis raised his eyebrows. But then he had to smile as he looked at Harry's face for a longer time, with his eyes still closed.

"To be honest, I've never been away since I walked in here", he chuckled with still a slight red shade on his cheeks. Harry had to smile at that. And Louis bit his lip with a broad smile when he finally saw it again. The dimple on his left cheek. God, he had missed Harry so much. And yet they had last seen each other yesterday. But... so much had happened since then. Basically, and also simply in Louis.

"Well, then maybe you should go at some point"

Louis laughed, pressing his hand harder, looking at their hands. Thoughtfully, the laughter disappeared again. It looked good. And it felt good.

It fit so well, they fit so well. Their hands... and maybe the two of them as well?

***

It really was strange. It was as if Harry had died and woken up in another dimension. Louis was so kind, seemed so different than before he had almost collapsed.

Thoughtful, he stared at Louis, who giggled about something right now, looked with his long eyelashes down. Harry didn't really feel his pain anymore, because he was so caught up in staring and giving Louis is whole attention. He had missed this so much.

And a few days ago, he had ruined it himself by confessing it to Louis.

"Louis?"

Louis looked up, still smiling. But this fell slowly as he saw Harry's serious expression on his face.

"You don't have to do this"

Confused, Louis' forehead frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Harry was silent. Did Louis do this because he wanted to, or simply because he felt guilty?

"I mean... surely you have so much to do and you've been sitting here all day?"

Louis sat up and slid closer with the chair he was sitting on for a while.

"Because I want to"

Louis' heart ached as he watched Harry's thoughtful face with frowned forehead and pouting lip. He didn't believe him. But why should he?

"Harry... we have a lot to talk about, but... but until you recover, there's time. But please believe me when I say I want this. I... I want to be here for you"

This made Harry's eyes look at him again before they wandered back and forth between Louis' eyes, apparently looking for a lie or something else. But then he just nodded slightly, which made Louis breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay", the younger one said quietly and they were silent for a moment. Still thoughtfully Harry looked at their still intertwined hands. The younger one saw this and pulled his hand away gently. Sure, it only hurt Harry, he thought that Louis only did it because he felt stupid anyway. Maybe it was too early for that. And Louis didn't even know what he felt himself. But now that he once had the chance to experience what it felt like to hold Harry's hand, he wanted to keep doing it, he didn't want to miss it. It gave him an incredible feeling of support and warmth and made his body go completely crazy.

It was no different for Harry, who of course wondered why Louis was suddenly so open. And yet it was an incredible feeling to finally feel Louis' smaller hand in his.

"What..."

Slowly, his hand followed Louis' and pressed his fingertips against Louis' before lifting them, causing Louis' hands to bend up a little, too.

"What about Danielle?", he asked quietly and Louis just looked at their hands as well. He had always found Harry's hands attractive in some way; not only in a sexual way. He looked at the cross tattoo before he moved his fingers a little bit, causing them to move into Harry's gaps.

"She is dead", he said just as quietly.

"I... I wasn't there when it happened because...."

He took a breath and looked away.

"I'm sorry", Harry apologized. And he sounded like he was feeling bad.

"No, you didn't do anything!", Louis immediately said and swallowed again at the thought of his panic and the sight of Harry. For a moment he looked at Harry.

"You almost suffocated, you know? Not only that, you suffered severe internal bleeding and Ms. Vendler said not everyone would have survived that"

Harry's mouth opened in surprise for a moment before he looked away thoughtfully.

"What wrong?", Louis asked immediately, worried.

"Nothing, I, uhm... I think I overheard what she said while being half asleep"

"Oh, really?"

Louis remembered Harry waking up a little while later, so it made... sense. He blushed instantly. And at Harry's look, which was now back on him, changed when he saw the slightly reddened cheeks, he swallowed and looked away.

"You were talking to me", Harry concluded and had to grin a little as his eyes became smaller.

"What? No, I ... maybe a bit"

He became quieter in the end and Harry's grin became a smile. Since when was Louis shy?

"I thought I was dreaming it or something. I didn't even think about it anymore. But now that you said her words, it came back to me. You're pretty selfish, thinking I'm still here just for you"

Louis' mouth immediately opened in protest, but when he saw the amused sparkle in his green eyes, he breathed out stunned.

"I know", he said instead, looking into this piercing green. How much he had missed this green. Not only because his eyes were pretty, because he had always liked green eyes. No, the way they changed when they looked at Louis and the fact that they were Harry's eyes made them so much more beautiful.

"I often act selfishly", he said more quietly and looked away.

"Or stubborn"

Louis closed his eyes and nodded at Harry's remark. Harry understood it? He really knew Louis better than he knew himself. Did he... did he know there was a possibility that Louis had said he didn't feel anything just out of stubbornness? He wanted to bring up the subject, but Harry's voice already started to talk.

"I've never met such a stubborn man"

That made Louis laugh and he shook his head, looked up.

"Me neither. It's quite exhausting"

"I know, trust me", Harry sighed in a played manner and Louis giggled, put his chin on Harry's belly. But he lifted it right back up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know if you had any injuries-"

"Didn't hurt", the other one answered and guided Louis' head back there. That made Louis smile and he put his chin down there, looked at Harry.

"What?", he laughed while Harry tried not to smile.

"My lip hurts", he laughed and pressed his cheeks together.

"Then stop smiling"

"I can't"

Louis pressed his face into Harry's stomach to hide his shy smile.

"Fucking charmer", he said into his stomach, where exactly there a thousand butterflies flared up when Harry heard that. He happily closed his eyes and for a while they lingered like that, listening only to the other person's breathing, the heart device mimicking Harry's still slightly increased heartbeat, and Louis wondered why his own heartbeat was even faster. Had he just never noticed that, or...?

***

Harry opened his eyes as he took a deep breath. Then he stretched as far as he could and looked at the woman next to him who was fixing the curtains.

"Good morning, Mr. Styles. I thought I'd wake you up, not that you were doing nothing else"

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes briefly as he rubbed them. Then his eyes fell on the empty chair.

"Where's Lou-, uhm, Courante?"

Ms. Vendler looked at him amused and sceptical at the same time.

"Lou Courante?"

Harry blushed and cleared his throat, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry. As a doctor from L'eue Courante, I know his name"

Harry exhaled with relief. He was almost like Quen. He blinked at the thought. Quen. It had been almost a week. He thought of the blonde more often, falling back into sadness and happy memories, that were sadder now than when she had been alive. What he usually did was sleep, eat, read and talk to Louis when he was here (which was most of the time).

"L'eue Courante is at a meeting. In case you've forgotten, he's got a job"

As she said this with amusement, Harry laughed and reached for the glass of water that was on the table next to him. The doctor was extremely nice; he had been here for four days and he had got to know her better. And he felt honoured that the doctor, who was also responsible for Louis if anything happened to him, took care of him.

"I am aware, yes"

She smiled and nodded as she looked at her pad. Harry looked at her hopefully.

"May I today...?"

"I guess a short round won't do any harm", she nodded and Harry immediately began to beam. He had already asked her two days before if he could at least drive around a bit in his wheelchair, maybe even get outside. But his bleeding had been still at risk, but apparently it was better by now.

"But I'm supposed to tell you that if you go outside just like that, uhm... you will have even bigger injuries than the ones you had before"

Harry frowned. Then he understood and sighed. He hadn't told Louis, but it had been obvious that he would find out anyway.

"He said that, didn't he?"

"Well, Mr. Styles, you have to understand you could be in danger if you just walk out into the street. You really need to rest. Your body won't survive anything like this in your current situation"

Harry swallowed, nodded. It was a strange thought to know that you might have died but survived.

"And we still have to wait for Mr. Payne"

"Liam? Isn't he with Louis?"

"You should try to use his other name more often", she smiled somewhat unsure and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, right, sorry"

"Mr. Payne isn't with L'eue Courante because he has been assigned to look after you as soon as you ask if you can go, make sure you have a wheelchair. With your injured arm, it will be difficult after all"

"That DEATH has no electronic parts"

"Oh, yes, that's what I meant"

Harry frowned and at that moment there was a knock on the door.

***

Louis sighed as the others left his office. He felt like a stupid student after a school day, walked from meeting to meeting today. He pouted slightly when he got up. The last time he had seen Harry had been yesterday afternoon. Not fair!

"Princess"

Questioningly, Louis turned to his ex, already preparing himself for something. Yes, he knew that the last few days-

Jackson sighed.

"How is he?"

Louis' brow furrowed.

"Who?"

Only then did he understand. For, of course, he thought of Harry, he did all the time while he worried, but that Jackson was thinking of him was new.

"Oh, uhm, good. I don't know, I last saw him yesterday. But he's better and Ms. Vendler would let me know immediately if anything happened"

Jackson nodded and then remained silent, seemed to think.

"Listen. You never were attending a meeting in the last few days"

Louis sighed as Jackson continued. Here we go.

"And that is your decision. I'm not your mother to tell you where you should be. In the current situation, I have to accept that"

Louis' head immediately turned to Jackson; a distraught look set on. But he talked even further.

"So, if you want, I can just give you the reports from the meetings. As long as you don't piss me off that you're being excluded. Because you don't attend voluntarily. So far it works out that way, but I ask you that if I tell you that it is important, you show up. Like today; I know that the last thing you want to be right now is your office to have a meeting"

Louis' mouth opened. But out of speechlessness he only produced a nod, for what Jackson also nodded before he walked past him. Only then did Louis blink and stop him.

"Jackson!"

Questioningly he turned around and Louis was silent again briefly.

"Thank you, that's... that's nice of you"

For a moment they just looked at each other before Jackson nodded.

"Well, if Quen's not around anymore, someone has to take over the role of the crazy leader that treats you a bit too nice and like a baby, right?"

Louis exhaled stunned and had to grin.

"You're an asshole"

"See you in two weeks at the next meeting you'll show up at", Jackson grinned and turned back to go outside.

"Say hi to Harry for me and give him a big kiss from me"

"Urgh"

Jackson's laugh could still be heard before he disappeared from the room, leaving behind a confused yet happy Louis.

***

He stayed there for a short time before he was done sorting the folders, and also sorting his thoughts. He didn't know what would become of DEATH. The mafia knew that Jackson and Louis would stay at the top, but it was also about replacing Quen as well as Killing Morth. First of all: Oh dear. New people who would get power? Second: he already had prejudices against the girl who would replace Killing Morth. Thirdly, no one could replace Quen. He didn't want a replacement, DEATH should just create a new element of the earth and then call her that way. Or take something else instead of german. No one could replace his Quen.

He sighed sadly and walked to the door. But actually, Quen was just a name, it wasn't her real name. But still it had suited her and in his private life he had always said Quen and not-

"Hey"

Surprised, Louis only looked at Harry, who was smiling in his wheelchair. Then he looked at Liam.

"Harry! You can go out today?"

"Well, briefly, yes. And I've got my own protective wall after all"

At the somewhat annoyed remark Louis grinned and walked to him.

"Of course; everything for Doctor Styles"

As he drove with his hand through Harry's curls, he looked at Liam.

"Thank you, Liam. You can go"

Liam nodded and wanted to leave, but Louis stopped him.

"No, wait, give me one of your guns"

Harry rolled his eyes when Louis had Liam give him a pistol before the man was allowed to leave.

"You're exaggerating"

"Oh really? Tell that Ms. Vendler and all the people who are currently caring for you. Or your body that almost failed"

Then Harry was silent and Louis continued to look down at him, letting his hand fall from his head onto his shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Good, better than the last few days. And it's good not just to lay around. Although I feel pretty strange in this electronic wheelchair"

Louis giggled and, thinking of Jackson's words, he looked at Harry's lips. It had already healed and looked more inviting than it had always been already. He looked away and began to walk. It was too early. At least... oh, he didn't know. He knew nothing. Except that he wanted to be with Harry. But he didn't know his exact feelings.

"Come on, let's go outside"

Harry nodded excitedly and Louis had to laugh again.

***

It was nice to finally be outside again, even if it was only the inner garden. At least it was better than just open the window while you were in bed. On Louis' constant remarks that he should say immediately if something hurt and Harry constant repetitions that he would do that but he was okay, they remained silent for a while.

It was pleasant, but at one-point Harry was confused. It was normal to remain silent for a few minutes, but Louis usually spoke again after that? Slowly he looked at Louis, who was sitting next to him on a garden chair.

"What's on your mind?"

At Harry's gentle question, Louis sighed. But instead of shutting himself off, he opened up directly to Harry. To be honest, he didn't think about the fact that he could simply lie. Why shouldn't he trust Harry?

"What shouldn't be on my mind right now? Seriously... Quen is dead, Danielle is dead, DEATH only consists of two leaders, wants to find and hire two new women, you almost died, someone is betraying me and probably still wants to kill you"

Thoughtfully Harry frowned. Yes, everything was a mess right now.

"Don't you think it's rather a coincidence that it hit me?"

Louis closed his eyes, but Harry kept talking.

"I mean, I was standing at the door, easy to get to. If I was downstairs, they would have got someone else"

"Certainly not", Louis said softly, but Harry had heard it.

"Why not?"

At Louis' silence, he went on.

"Louis, maybe it was like I said. There were such important people in that room, they could have taken anyone and it would have been chaos. She just wanted to show that there were people who-"

"No, Harry. Stop it"

Louis' voice was calm, yet determined. Somewhat surprised Harry stopped, looked at him questioningly.

"This... no, this is..."

Louis took a deep breath, trembling to exhale as he turned his head away.

"It's like the thing with Quen", he said softly and now his voice broke.

"With Quen? What do I have to do with Quen?"

Hurt, Louis pressed his lips together. Harry didn't understand. Of course not, he didn't know what Danielle's plan had been.

"Louis, we still have to talk about this. You need to know what happened. But Quen wasn't beaten up like me. The reason she died is -"

"That she means a lot to me, yes"

Louis now turned around, becoming somewhat hysterical at the thought. His feelings of guilt came up even more than they already had been in his body.

"Just like with you, she... she did all this just because of that. It has something to do with you, Harry!"

The taller one remained silent for a short time, just looking at him thoughtfully and at the same time so confused, while they were only silent for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Harry's thoughtful ones in Louis' desperate ones.

"What?", Harry then asked quietly and Louis swallowed.

"She..."

He quickly looked back at the wall opposite.

"She told me. Quen died because of me. I don't know anything specific, but that's what she said. From the beginning, she just wanted to take everything from me, she always wanted. It started with Jackson. Then came DEATH, when she started to hurt my respect and started to find people that would betray me. Then came Quen, my best friend who loved me and who meant so much to me and in the end, she wanted to..."

He sighed at the thought, looked at his hands.

"She wanted to kill you, not anyone else. Simply because she wanted to take away everything I..."

When he looked at Harry, he stopped talking. Harry looked at him with such calm and concern and Louis... Fuck, his heart couldn't take it anymore. It felt like it was getting bigger and bigger, like his own feelings, which he had repressed for so long, were now almost suffocating him to finally be noticed and accepted. Suddenly Harry's eyes fell, as did his eyes.

"Louis..."

"No, Harry", Louis said seriously. For he had no desire to go on like that. Harry didn't understand it, but how could he, when Louis had told him like the biggest asshole that there was nothing between them, when he had simply wished for it, because it had always been easier for him like that and at the same time he had simply not wanted to allow himself to do it. To be happy.

"You..."

He cleared his throat.

"You know there is something. And that I certainly do not have, uhm... no feelings..."

He sighed, looking away.

"Fuck", he hissed. He just couldn't say it. He hated himself for it; he was such an incredible idiot!

Meanwhile, Harry stared at the back of Louis' head. Was it just his hopeful heart again that made him think that, or was Louis about to tell him that he had feelings for Harry, too? Easy, Harry. Don't jump off the wheelchair.

And although it was what Harry had always wanted to hear, his mouth opened.

"Louis, calm down. You don't have to say anything. I think I understand what you mean and... then it was Danielle's plan, yes. But hey, I'm still here, so... I guess she failed, don't you think?"

Louis didn't react at first before his head started to turn back to him. Harry's lips began to smile a little when he saw how stunned Louis looked at him. But why would Harry insist on Louis saying it if he wasn't ready? He would wait for him anyway, but... knowing that it wouldn't be for nothing was... the best thing that had happened to Harry in the last few days.

"Yeah, maybe...", Louis said, now also smiling. It sounded shy, which made Harry's heart beat faster. Louis was seriously shy?

"You're so adorable"

Almost offended, Louis looked at him and then looked away grumpy.

"Shut up"

Harry laughed and bit his lower lip before leaning closer to Louis.

"Louis?"

"Hmm?", the smaller one hummed, looking back at him. But his eyes widened as he realized how close Harry's face was to his own now. Harry almost had to laugh because he had never seen such an anxious look on Louis. And when you thought about the last days it was absolutely absurd. It was as if Louis was afraid of Harry. Well, probably more of his feelings and his nervousness.

"Can I kiss you?"

For a moment Louis didn't seem to know how to react, just looked surprised at Harry's lips, which he had resisted kissing for days; before Danielle's death he had felt bad and resisted so as not to hurt him. And now the idiot just leaned over after he had made Louis so nervous, and just asked. How could Harry?!

Without answering, Louis leaned over and pressed his lips on Harry's. Tze, as if he would allow Harry that now, he was the one who kissed him. God, his stubborn head was so childish.

But it was off the moment his lips felt the softness of Harry's. Had they become even softer? Or did they just feel so much better because Louis didn't think he was just taking advantage of Harry?

Louis sighed and held Harry's cheeks with both hands as if he was afraid the other would go back too soon. And he felt the smile of the taller one against his own lips.

Idiot, he thought to himself and pressed his lips more against Harry's. God, inside his body was the purest emotional chaos. But instead of oppressive, it was just pleasant. As long as he was with Harry.

Slowly Harry went back after a short time, opened his eyes. Louis' had his already open, staring with an almost stunned look at Harry's mouth.

"Shit", he said softly and Harry pressed his lips together with a grin. Louis was acting just like he had a few days ago when he blabbed about falling for him.

Louis blinked when he saw the dimple, looked into his eyes. He saw his amused face and looked away.

"Whatever", he said and leaned back. Harry could only laugh at that. He had never seen Louis so overwhelmed. He was so cute, while blushing like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I let you wait so long, but I had many things in my mind xx  
> I hope you all are still excited and also safe <3
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter:larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	5. ||2||

Normally, Louis didn't think about feelings anymore. He just represses them and that's it. But with everything that had happened, all of this... he should think about it. But at the same time, he couldn't... no, he didn't postpone it, it was just... just now it was time to do the meetings that he still had to have, now that he had calmed down and knew Harry was safely in his room. And Louis definitely didn't think about how he had blushed shyly when Harry kissed him on the cheek with a 'See you later, Louis' and hold Louis' cheek with his hand... no, certainly not.

"Why are you blushing so hard?"

Okay, maybe he thought about it. Although it had been a few hours; Jackson and Louis were just about to clean up after their last meeting.

"I'm not", Louis fought back grumbling and looked away quickly. Jackson chuckled and shook his head as they continued to stack the papers. Sceptically, he watched Louis' hectic movements before he sighed.

"Okay, go"

Louis raised his head, looked at him questioningly, and Jackson looked at the smaller one waiting.

"Well, you don't want to make Harry wait too long, do you?"

Louis' mouth opened and stood still for a short time, weighing up whether it was worth defending himself now. Because Jackson knew him anyways.

"But at least you finally noticed", Jackson said and chuckled again before he went on.

"What?", Louis asked in surprise. What did he mean now?

His ex exhaled, put his hand on the table, against which he then leaned. He looked at him knowingly, but didn't seem to be angry.

"Seriously? I thought even your stubborn head understood by now"

Louis' gaze changed and he stubbornly lifted the stack of papers.

"I don't know what you mean"

"You always quit work right away as long as you get to him quickly", the taller one said as an example.

"You've always done shit and ignored everything else when you had feelings for someone"

With a loud noise, the pile of papers flew to the ground; a few papers soared through the air for a short time before they also landed on the ground. Jackson laughed.

"See?"

"What... shut up", Louis said stubbornly and crouched down to pick up the papers.

"So, you still deny it? I thought after you realized how much Harry meant to you when you thought he might die, you finally understood. What more needs to happen, huh?"

Louis kept quiet and kept collecting the papers. Jackson should just fuck off!

"As if you know anything about feelings"

"When I have them? No, indeed not. But when it comes to how you are, when you have feelings? Definitely"

Louis remained silent and now stood up again with the stack on his arms.

"Oh, and you know me better than I know myself?"

Yes.

"Yes, and you know that"

Louis snorted angrily and looked away. Asshole.

"I never really brought it up and found it rather funny how Harry looks at you like you're a god while you really think that there's only sex between you. And like you only see sex in him, too. Did you really think that, princess?"

Discontented, Louis chewed on his lip.

"Maybe", he answered softly and he was suddenly ashamed, feeling so stupid. How many people had noticed while he had been so blind, so absorbed in his stubborn mind?

"Just your reaction to the engagement party", Jackson laughed amused at the thought of it and lifted the other stack of papers off the table.

"You were both just mad because you both wanted to do that"

Actually it was frightening how Jackson had noticed all this. He had always seemed so ignorant and uninterested.

"Was it... was it that obvious?"

"Harry's easy to see through. And so are you for me. Well, for me it was obvious", Jackson nodded unimpressed and walked to Louis, who looked away thoughtfully. Jackson had noticed it so early. And he and Harry had seen through Louis and knew that he felt something, too. Surely Harry had confessed to him what he felt, had hoped and maybe expected that Louis would tell him that he felt something in return. And what had he done?

He sighed. His head ached from thinking.

"I'm so confused", he said without meaning to.

"I know", said Jackson, now less amused.

"Princess, I know you want to see him. But I also think you should sit down alone and think about what you want"

Louis frowned and looked up at his ex.

"You from all people are suggesting me to think about it?"

That made the taller one grin.

"Well, I don't think, I just act. But I'm not falling into a hole created by my stubborn head. You should finally think about what you think about Harry and what you want from him and what you imagine. Otherwise it won't get better. Harry will wait for sure, but I don't think you think he deserves that. And honestly you are already asshole enough towards him the way you treated him sometimes. You know my opinion about that. Either let him go, or keep him with you. But then you have to show him that you feel the same way and be there for him. Give and take or whatever this shit is called"

Jackson rolled his eyes at the last sentence, but... he was right. Louis had to decide. Either he would let Harry go or he would keep him in his private life. There was no in-between, either all of it or nothing at all. Maybe he should think about that seriously ... right? Or was it just another one of Jackson's stupid brainwashing's?

"You're right", he said softly, so as not to have to discuss it further, and Jackson nodded as if he knew anyway, before taking the pile from Louis.

"No, this is -"

"What, too heavy? Have you forgotten that I can now train without having you on my ass all the time?"

Louis was silent, then exhaled a laugh.

"Ungrateful fucker"

"Likewise, because I just gave you some advice for nothing in return"

With this he leaned down a little.

"So, you'd better go before I ask for something in return"

Louis laughed and pushed his face away before turning around, waking to the exit.

"Thanks, dumbass"

"Gladly, Princess"

And who would have thought that Jackson Whittemore was useful for something concerning Louis' private life for once?

***

In their relationship and partly after it, Louis had often tried to do what Jackson had told him to do. But in his private life he definitely didn't. He would think about whether he should listen to Jackson. To sit down, hm. Should he? Wasn't necessary, was it?

Maybe it was just pity and Louis was just shy because -, okay no, it didn't work that way.

Maybe he should consider to think about what else in his life had been decided by his stubbornness.

But now first to Harry.

Without giving it any further thought, Louis grabbed the door handle and pushed it down before opening the door. He released it with a bit force so that it fell shut behind him as he went around the corner. He stopped when he saw not only Harry.

"Oh", he said in a surprised reaction. Then his gaze fell on Harry's hand, which was held by the brunette.

"Kendall", he said, looking at the girl who was sitting on the bed where Harry had sat up.

"What are you doing here?", he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral, which he only half succeeded in doing. She probably didn't notice, but Harry exhaled as he did notice Louis' slightly aggressive voice and gaze. But Kendall just turned slightly towards the entrance.

"Oh, hello, L'eue Courante. I'm here because of Harry"

"I am aware of that", the leader answered and stepped closer.

"And why aren't you working?"

With this less friendly question, Kendall noticed how it seemed to bother Louis. But at the same time, she didn't seem to be really impressed by it.

"Well, Harry is obviously not feeling well. And I was told to talk to Harry about what happened"

Louis' eyebrow rose, his arms crossed in front of his chest. What was the girl talking about? And did she have to clasp Harry's hand like it was hers? It certainly wasn't!

"What... what happened?"

Kendall nodded.

"Quen's death"

She looked at Harry, who was already looking away. Louis on the other hand looked at her stunned. What?! How did she know about it?! So far only the most important people were informed and this Kendall wasn't that important!

"Since I'm a good friend of Harry, I of course agreed when I was asked to talk to Harry about what happened"

"Oh, and he can't talk to me?"

Louis himself noticed how harsh he sounded and yes, he wasn't in the best mood and still hadn't talked to him about it. But he had said to Harry that he could talk to him?

Harry now looked at him somewhat admonishingly, the quiet request to not make a drama. Louis avoided the look.

"Uhm, well, I was assigned for it, that's all I can say", Kendall said, confused and a bit annoyed at the same time.

"And I mean... you're still his boss"

And you're soon fired, Louis thought provoked, but bit his tongue. He looked at Harry and couldn't help looking at him reproachfully. But the younger man didn't look at him. Idiot. Louis couldn't prevent himself from becoming terribly angry. Just because she said that, Harry told everything directly? He hadn't told him anything yet! And that stupid Kendall shouldn't force Harry to tell her just because DEATH told him to tell her!

And again, Harry's hand wasn't hers so she should leave it alone!

"Well, if Harry prefers to force himself to open up like this", he said, and at that moment there was a short knock before Liam came in.

Harry gave Louis a stunned look. Why was he acting like a brat now? Kendall just tried to be nice.

"L'eue Courante, can I talk to you for a moment?", the security asked and Louis stared briefly at Harry, then at their still connected hands before he turned and walked out.

"Yes, I'm done here"

Harry just sighed before the door closed behind Liam and Louis.

***

"I don't mean to criticize you, but -"

"Sure, like nobody here, right?"

Liam sighed, but held back telling Louis to please not take out his bad mood on him, because that's what Louis always did anyway.

"I'm just saying. You haven't been to many meetings these days; Jackson is the only boss besides you. Do you think it's smart to leave everything to him right now? Do we just trust him again?"

Louis sighed.

"Liam. Jackson has proven to me that he is loyal. And for once in his life, he's nice and leaves me out of it because he realizes that I can't help myself right now"

"Exactly. Since when does he allow that just like that?"

"He's not unfaithful to DEATH. He tried to kill the people who attacked Harry. And he even seems sorry for him"

"But -"

"Liam, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but I-"

"No buts. Yes or no"

Liam remained silent and looked into Louis' serious eyes.

"Yes", he then said and Louis nodded contentedly.

"Good. Then trust me, when I trust Jackson. He's just as much a leader as I am, so you have to follow. I think it's good that you're thinking and not acting blind, but try to focus on what's important, which is these guys and not Jackson"

At Liam's slight nod, Louis also just nodded before he walked past him through the hallway. Of course, he wouldn't go back into the room where Kendall and Harry would soon start to cuddle for sure. Urgh, no, he... he walked more slowly now. Jackson. Louis had just told Liam that he trusted him. So... so maybe he should really trust him. And the thing with Kendall, actually... Oh, god, Jackson was right. He had no claim on Harry, while he couldn't tell him himself what he wanted. Because he had to figure it out first, so he had to think about it. Yay. But you didn't have to think much when you saw how jealous and pissed Louis got right away when he saw someone else with Harry. Or Kendall's stupid hand holding his.

He sighed and walked in the direction of his room. Well then, he would sit down like a stupid idiot and think about it. And trust Jackson for once when it came to his private life.

***

No one had to know (no one was allowed to know) that Louis sat down on the bed with a cup of tea, leaned against the pillows on the wall and for a while just stared at the table opposite. He sipped the tea abundantly.

And how did that work now...?

Louis sighed and closed his eyes briefly. First, he had to calm down from his anger that had developed from the encounter with Kendall. He had just wanted to go to Harry and the stupid cow had gotten there first. At the thought Louis' forehead frowned discontentedly. What did he mean by 'gotten there first'? She hadn't actually done anything wrong, had she? The look on Harry's face came back to his mind. It had been disappointed and annoyed at the same time, along with Harry's sighing. Louis swallowed at the bad feeling he now felt. Harry had certainly been glad to see his friend again. And then Louis had to burst in and interrupted them. Perhaps he had been the bad guy in this situation? But he... Louis just couldn't control it when he saw Kendall holding his hand. Only Louis should hold that stupid pretty hand.

Annoyed, Louis dropped his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Was he really like that again? Was he a jealous and controlling bitch because he had feelings again? He had never wanted to be that again, because what had it got him? Jackson had cheated on him. Louis had never wanted to be attached to anyone ever again, had never wanted to depend on anyone again. But... wasn't he already? All those last months with Harry; Louis had been watching over him all the time, getting upset when they'd been apart for a few days, and finally... Louis hugged his knees while he noticed his eyes were getting wet. Eventually, he had no longer seen Danielle's death as important when he realized that Harry was gone. He hadn't cared, he would have let Danielle escape if that meant Harry was safe.

That was the final proof for Louis that Harry meant more to him. Not only meant more than just a friend, but also meant more than anyone had ever meant to him. Louis had loved Jackson, yes. But it had felt different. Less familiar and less filling, but more like an obsession. With Harry, Louis felt like himself, felt overwhelmed by how he felt.

"Shit", he said softly. He hadn't wanted this. And just because he realized it didn't mean he accepted it and welcomed it with open arms. He didn't want to have feelings for Harry, he didn't want to. He wanted to be a heartless asshole who just concentrated on work and would never feel anything for a person in his life.

What if something happened to Harry? Louis wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. Harry was in danger simply because Louis liked him more. In fact, he should send Harry to QUAL and have him permanently employed there, never to see him again. That was actually the only right way. At that thought, he put his face on his knees. He had to do it for DEATH. But his heart didn't want to. Harry would be so hurt. And that wasn't even the worst of it. He would eventually get over it, meet someone else and see Louis only as L'eue Courante, nothing more and nothing less. He would live the way he was supposed to from the beginning. And Louis would go on working, knowing that he could never call Harry his.

Louis sniffed. It was selfish, wasn't it? Both. If he sent Harry away because of DEATH, it would be selfish, because it was just the easiest thing for Louis to do. And if he would... Louis sighed at the tingling in his stomach that spread out at the thought of going to Harry and telling him yes, he had feelings for him and yes, he wanted more, wanted to call him his.

His.

He hadn't realized that he simply wanted to call Harry his. Not physically or because of DEATH; but because Harry should only see Louis, only hold Louis' hand, only kiss Louis. He did that anyway, because Harry felt more for him. But Louis wanted it to be official and... Harry deserved that Louis was also his, saw only Harry and kissed only Harry.

Again, Louis leaned back, looked up at the ceiling. For a while he had to cope with the fact that he could really imagine a relationship with Harry. But they didn't know each other that long and there were certainly things they didn't know about each other. Just alone family stuff. And yet they had been through so much and knew each other so well. That was the most important thing; Harry knew Louis' weaknesses and dealt with them so perfectly. And yet Louis was so sorry for the way he had treated Harry. Often, he could have done many things differently instead of treating Harry like something he wanted to control and do what he wanted with. No, actually Harry didn't deserve Louis.

But didn't people often think so? It was a stupid thought just to tell the other person that you wouldn't try.

Try. Because then the doubts came back: Was it worth it? Would they be happy in a relationship, or would it more destroy the friendship? Because before it hadn't brought happiness when work and private life came together, Louis had realized that by now. And what if they were to break up? It would make everything so complicated. What if Harry hurt Louis, what if Louis hurt Harry? What if one put the other in danger just because they were together? What if one died and left the other behind?

These fears made Louis doubt so many things, made him get a big lump in his throat. He was just scared, okay? He used to just do without thinking about it in the past, but where did that get him? God, he really was worse than Harry had been back then. He had always told Harry to just do what he wanted and to not think. And now he was doing it himself, while Harry just wanted to try, was brave enough to try.

Sad, Louis looked at the blanket he was now tugging at. He wished he could talk to Quen. Sure, she would take him in her arms and say that everything would be alright. Or she would give him hell and tell Louis to stop questioning everything and just take the chance. He smiled at the thought when he heard those exact words in her voice.

"Love is only for the brave, pumpkin. So get your shit together and be brave"

In fact, for the first time after her death, it was not a sad feeling to think of her. It just relaxed him and calmed him down. And at the same time it triggered something in in. With that thought he put the half-full cup of tea on the bedside table, got up. He grabbed Quen's jacket, which he pulled over his shoulders as he left his room.

Yes, love really was only for the brave.

***

Harry drummed around with his fingers on his knee while looking up at the sky. It was strange, you never appreciated when you could just walk and get out. Just now Harry was just happy to be in the wheelchair instead of lying in bed. He looked at his phone which was in his other hand. It was already 6 pm again. He sighed and looked up again at the grey clouds passing by in the sky.

Couldn't everything go back to the way it had been a few days ago? When the weather had been better, the mood in DEATH more relaxed and everything had seemed more familiar? Since that one evening everything had changed. Harry had expected that, but in a different way. He had never thought that Danielle would interfere, that Quen would die, that he would almost die. DEATH now consisted of two leaders, Louis had turned away from him and yet opened a bit up to him again, and Harry just couldn't figure him out.

The 25-year-old put his chin on his hand at the thought of the man. All he wanted was for Louis to be with him, for them to be happy together and for them to have each other. But that would be too easy. Neither Louis nor Harry's life was like that. He had never wanted it to be like that. He had always wanted a good and uncomplicated work-life in DEATH. And then he had met L'eue Courante. And from then on, everything had changed. In the beginning he had struggled, hadn't wanted to mix work and private life. And even then, Harry had had a premonition that he would never get away from Louis. And he had been right. The worst thing was that he didn't know what Louis thought about it. First, he had treated him in a way that had made Harry believe he had a chance; then he had told him it wasn't like that, and now, after Harry had almost died, Louis noticed it a bit, but was still so secretive?

Harry sighed. He just wanted clarity. And yet he wouldn't change anything. Nothing at all. He didn't want to not know Louis; he didn't want to turn off his feelings. For never had he had such strong feelings that made him so happy when he was with that person. It was so beautiful. But it would be even nicer if you knew that the other person also felt and saw it like he did: That they had a chance, that life was too short to worry about. Harry had understood this when he realized how beautiful it was with Louis. Sometimes you just had to put your head through the wall. And if it didn't work out, then you would learn from it. But this in-between thing was good for nothing.

Either everything or nothing, there was no in-between.

Harry's lips changed to a smile when he thought of Louis more. He was such a special person. From the beginning, Harry had thought so. How he had drunk tea and just wanted to blow up some buildings, how he had talked to Quen when they saw each other in the bunker while she was teasing him. How he was demanding, but not only on others, but on himself as well. His behaviour with his friends, his loving manner; how he loved attention, but at the same time insisted on letting everyone know that he didn't need it. God, he was so adorable. And exhausting. But both made Harry's heart swell. Louis was so perfect, even though he had his faults. But it all made him so perfect. And that shy side he had shown him a few times. When he had danced with him to the Titanic soundtrack and had actually done it. He had opened up a lot to Harry. And that made Harry incredibly proud and tingly.

Astonished, Harry blinked as his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Louis. At first, he thought he had imagined it, but in fact Louis had just walked into the yard. He looked insecure and anxious at the same time, playing with his hands as he let his gaze wander frantically. Harry's mouth opened worried but at the same time overwhelmed by how Louis looked.

He couldn't say anything, just looked at Louis in the black dress. It was made of black tulle, went over his knees and swung slightly in the wind. At the waist there was a ribbon with a bow. The fabric over his collarbones was only thin, transparent tulle, and on the sleeves that were as long as one's of a T-Shirt it was a bit thicker, so they were puffed up. God, that was one of the most beautiful dresses Harry had ever seen on him. He looked so young and handsome. Also with his black patent leather pumps, which had a big buckle and were short and rounded at the front. He would love to cuddle Louis and never let him go.  
[See this cute outfit and more on the Instagram-account, created for this story: larrykiwi28]

But he was more overwhelmed by the fact that Louis was running towards him in the meantime. Before he could react; Louis had already thrown himself on him and clasped him with his arms around his neck.

"Harry!"

"What..."

Shocked, Harry remained like that for a short time before he slowly put his hands on Louis' back. He was about to ask what was going on, but Louis started talking in a hectic tone.

"I didn't see you in your room, I was so worried, you can't just go out and not let me know and then expect me to stay calm!"

Louis looked worriedly at Harry's face, his arms still around the taller man's neck. He saw Harry's surprised and slightly shocked look, swallowed. Okay, maybe he had exaggerated a little. But he had been worried. The fear that Harry was somewhere and without Louis and...

"Sorry", he said, blushing and slowly letting him go.

"I was just afraid that something had happened to you, or that you didn't..."

He sighed and let himself fall onto the bench next to Harry. He didn't seem happier now that he had found Harry.

But how could he be happy when he had just almost said that Harry should stay with him? He hadn't given him a reason to do so. That had to change if Louis wanted him. Because that way he would only lose Harry. He finally had to make up his mind.

"Louis! Your ear", Harry now noticed when he saw how red it was. Not only that, it... it had a piercing. Two small piercings ran through the upper and middle side of his auricle. Louis looked at him, nodded.

"Yes, I just had it pierced. Didn't hurt that much. When it's healed I can put an industrial piercing that goes through both holes on my ear..."

"Uhm, oh, okay? Looks good"

Louis remained silent, nodded. He would like to say the same to Quen while looking at her left ear. He himself had the industrial piercing on his right ear. He had thought of it earlier while thinking about his friend. Because for the first time he had felt calmer with the thoughts about her. So he had decided to have the piercing done for Quen and for Winnie as agreed. No, not as agreed. He had promised Quen.

"Was that... was that the piercing Quen was talking about?"

Louis looked at him questioningly.

"She..."

Harry looked away at the memory.

"Her last words to me were that... that I should tell you to rock the piercing alone"

It was like a punch in the pit of the stomach.

"That... that's what she said?"

Harry nodded. Louis exhaled and looked away. Quen. He tried to not shiver too much. He had decided to do the piercing for her as well. And it was like so often before, she seemed to motivate him and gave him strength. This time she wasn't physically present, but in his memory. He had pricked the piercing for her. Because she had never done it, because Winnie had died. But Louis had done it and honestly it was pleasant to feel a physical pain on his ear, which distracted him from the psychological pain. But he also realized that... he also was a bit to blame. For example, he made things very difficult for himself with Harry, he knew that.

Once more he swallowed before he gathered his courage, once again thinking about Quen before he looked at Harry again. He seemed to be thinking about Quen as well while he looked at the floor. But he was no longer in his thoughts when Louis took his hand with a 'Harry?'. Now he trembled as he exhaled while looking into Harry's eyes. They looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear. Louis really scared him. God, Harry didn't deserve this back and forth. What had Louis been thinking? Nothing, exactly.

"I'm... I'm sorry. For everything"

Again, the tears came and Louis turned away angrily.

"Fuck", he said angrily and honestly Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what Louis was apologizing for. That he had gotten Harry's hopes up, or that he had said it wasn't like that or what... it was nothing new that he couldn't figure Louis out.

"Louis..."

"No, stop"

Louis leaned back, looked at the sky, tried to blink away the tears.

"This is no longer possible. I can't do this. You're such a great person and I can't even tell you what I want"

"Louis, I only want you", Harry said with a slight panic when he thought Louis wanted to tell him that he didn't want Harry because he was worried if Harry really only wanted him.

Then Louis remained silent. Carefully Harry put his hand on his forearm.

"Don't you believe me?"

This hurt in his voice made Louis close his eyes.

"Louis, talk to me"

"I-I don't know, okay? I believe you, but at the same time, I can't believe that you can only want me when you deserve so much more"

Thoughtfully Harry frowned. Bullshit, Louis was such a great person.

"What do you think I deserve?"

Sad, Louis chuckled, looked at him.

"Someone who knows what he wants and doesn't keep you waiting, but is open to his feelings"

Harry was silent for a short time, looking at his face.

"Then why don't you do that?"

Stunned, Louis looked at him, unable to say anything.

"You used to be open with your feelings, Louis. It's not that you never were open. And it's not like you've never been open with me. In those moments when you weren't thinking, you were open and you let yourself be you. You always told me to think less. Now you have to do that yourself. Except this isn't about sex, it's about feelings"

Louis had never seen it that way; that he just should try to be the person Harry deserved. But it was also just not easy to say 'Hey, I'm doing this now!'. But maybe it would be easier if he tried for Harry?

"Don't think, just tell me"

Louis sighed and Harry did the same.

"Seriously, Louis. You always think so much without even realizing that I might have an answer to all your questions. I see many things differently than you, so maybe you should listen to my opinion and not just that of your stubborn head. You could have just as well talked to me back then instead of just saying that you don't feel the same"

With feelings of guilt Louis looked at his hands, that were playing with each other. By now, he had been used to do everything alone, just thinking in his head without communicating it.

"I'm... I'm afraid", he then admitted quietly.

"Of what?"

Then Louis was silent for a moment. It was hard to admit that. He always wanted to be strong. But in the meantime, he was no longer strong enough to let himself in on feelings, he was no longer brave enough to let himself fall in love.

"To... let myself in and just... just trust that it's worth it, that I won't get hurt again, that you won't get hurt. Maybe this won't work and then it was all for nothing and..."

"How do you know?"

When asked, Louis was silent for a moment. Then he chuckled sadly.

"And how do you know it will work?"

"I don't know", Harry said calmly.

"But I'm not afraid to try. Simply because right now I don't want to do anything else but let it happen. In the end, it will come as it should, but until then... the feelings I have for you are too strong and feel to good to just lock them away. What's the point if I can extend them?"

It took Louis' breath away. He looked at Harry, who had to smile. Louis looked at him like he was just beginning to understand that Harry had feelings for him.

"What?"

"You... you just say that out loud as if it's easy for you"

"Well, it took a bit of time, because I don't just say that if I'm not one hundred percent sure. But I am not afraid of my feelings or love and I'm not ashamed of them. And I know that at one time you weren't either"

Louis looked away at the thought. No. He had been so open before, not ashamed of it for a second. He had been fearless. He hadn't worried about making mistakes in front of people.

Louis closed his eyes at the thought of his fears that made him weak.

"I... I can't"

"Louis, hey"

Harry remained calm and leaned closer to him, reaching for his hand. Immediately Louis' eyes opened and looked at their hands.

"What are you really afraid of?"

Slowly, Louis looked into Harry's eyes, that looked at him seriously yet understandingly.

"That I'll hurt you?"

Unsure, the smaller one chewed on his lip. He sniffed briefly, before he answered.

"Yes. Or that I'll hurt you, or that you'll be hurt indirectly by me. Or that this won't work out or that -"

"Hey, it's alright", Harry said reassuringly when Louis started to panic again.

"I'm not saying none of this is going to happen. But I mean... what else are you going to do? Neither of us knows. And we don't know if it won't happen either. And until then, whether it happens or not, don't you want to let it happen? Don't you just want to be happy again?"

Yes.

"I'm not trying to talk you into anything. But you know, I don't want to say nothing anymore. I want to give you the time you need, but I have the feeling you're taking too much time. Too much time to think and question, too much time for your head. So that you... that you don't see what's in front of you. If you don't want it, I accept that. But I don't want you to be unhappy your whole life. If it's not me who you want, then -"

"Harry, I want you"

That made Harry swallow in silence. Because suddenly Louis had said that so determined. Louis breathed out anxiously when he looked at him.

"I... I don't want anyone else. And I don't want you to want anyone else either"

"I don't want anyone else"

He looked so determined that Louis felt that tingle in his stomach again.

"You know, I think you're also just afraid of change", Harry said then, rubbing the back of the smaller hand with his thumb.

"Nothing has to change. We can carry on as before. While we work, we are L'eue Courante and his Personal Assistant. Otherwise, we see each other more often in private, laugh and do I don't know what. Nothing has to change, Louis. We don't even have to do romantic couple-things if you don't want to. We don't have to do anything except what is pleasant for both of us. We don't have to change everything just because we're a couple. I have my friends, you have yours, I have my work, you have yours"

"We... we don't have to do everything together?"

Harry smiled at Louis' surprised look.

"No, only if we want to. Louis, nobody tells us what to do. Everything that isn't related to work and DEATH, we can decide for ourselves. Not me, not you. Us. Because then there is only us"

Louis remained silent. And suddenly it sounded no longer constricting and frightening.

"The only thing we need is trust. And that... may be difficult for you at first, but... if you trust me enough to tell me your name, to show me who you really are, then you must know and realize that you can trust me. I know you've been hurt. But you also know that I'm not Jackson. I'm me, and you have to see me that way, too"

Louis nodded slightly. Then he hesitantly opened his mouth, while his cheeks were turning slight red.

"But Harry, I... I wanna do romantic couple-things"

Harry chuckled when he saw Louis' pouting.

"Good, because me too"

This made Louis giggle when Harry laughed.

"I have an idea", the younger one then said, and Louis looked at him questioningly. And it made Harry so happy that Louis seemed less tense. Simply because he just let the feeling Harry made him feel in instead of just listening to his stubborn head.

"How about we just try it over the next few days? I don't know how long, until you decide. We'll date, see how it works out at work, privately and you see if you feel comfortable. Then you don't have the restrictive feeling of being in a relationship from one moment to the other, but that we slowly get closer. And if you notice you don't like it, then you say it"

Louis remained silent about the proposal. Dating? He had never seen it like this before. But it sounded slow and relaxed. Just slowly feeling how it would be in a relationship, but still they wouldn't be in a relationship, but were more...

"I... yes, that would be nice", he decided in a quiet voice, to which Harry nodded.

"But Harry, please also tell me if something is wrong", Louis added, looking at their hands. The thought of doing something Harry didn't want to do or disappointing him hurt him.

"Listen", replied the taller one and squeezed his hand, and Louis looked up.

"Trust doesn't just mean that you trust the other person to not cheat on you or anything else. It also means trusting that the other person is honest and says if something is wrong. It makes everything so much easier to talk about things instead of just talking to yourself. You notice it alone in this conversation"

Louis nodded a little, listening to him attentively.

"So, you have to trust me that as long as I don't say anything, everything is fine. And I trust you that I can tell you if something is wrong and we talk about it. And I trust you to tell me something and you trust me to listen to you if you want to talk to me about something"

Louis nodded again, exhaled in laughter.

"Complicated"

Harry grinned.

"No, actually less complicated than not communicating. I think it saves us a lot of drama"

Somewhat offended, Louis threw a glance at him.

"What do you mean, drama?"

Harry grinned more and leaned slightly towards Louis, bumping his nose against Louis'. This made the younger one smile and close his eyes, which the curly-haired one did as well.

"So what do you say? May I be your lover?"

Louis giggled, nodded. Then he lifted his head a bit, pushed Harry away a bit with a hand on his chest.

"But only as long as I say, Styles"

"Of course", Harry answered and lifted his hand that was holding the smaller ones to kiss it.

Louis blushed at that and also swallowed as the tingling feeling in his feeling, when Harrys eyes looked at him cheekily.

"Or as long as I can stand it with you"

Instead of being insulted., Louis grinned, nodded.

"Yes, or that. Let's see how long you can take me"

Harry laughed, kissed his cheek.

"I have endured you to this day and still want you. So I think I can handle you"

"And what about me? Maybe I won't be able to handle you for long", Louis looked at him sceptically, which made Harry pout. This made the smaller one smile brightly and he also leaned in to put his lips on the pouting ones of the younger one. On the lips of the man he was now dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft ;-; Larry is officially dating.  
> Do you think it's a good idea? xx  
> Also: I hope you all did notice the hint to ‚only the brave‘ and ‚fearless‘ by Louis Tomlinson, because he is the best songwriter the world has ever seen. The end.  
> The dress is one of my favourites I think, Louis would look so adorable ^^ you can check it out on my Instagram-account
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	6. ||3||

Angry and with quick steps Louis walked behind the curtain. He could freak out! This idiot was lucky that Louis had better things to do than to take care of some new kids who came here to DEATH and wanted to make themselves important! And questioning Louis at the same time! But there was no time. So he walked past the security in his golden heels.

"L'eue Courante-"

"Not now, Malik, I have absolutely no nerve for this", he interrupted the black-haired man who was walking behind him sighing, not without Liam giving him a look. This new guy only had to interfere and Louis had no nerve for anything anymore. He had been in such a bad mood all morning, but this had only worsened when this one idiot jumped up and questioned L'eue Courante. Who had done that again? The son of Des Styles, right?

"Do you remember the name of that idiot?", Liam asked quietly, when the door closed behind them after they arrived at Louis' office.

"Honestly? Louis"

Liam rolled his eyes at Zayn's answer, quickly checking to see if Louis had heard. But he was on the other side of the office and was so furious that he didn't notice the soft whispering of the two of them.

"I mean the idiot who just jumped out of his seat and said that the decided idea of L'eue Courante was crazy"

"But I mean we were there to have a meeting. Louis has been pretty edgy lately. He should pull himself together a bit", Zayn said quietly and Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's about Killing Morth. And if he wants to bring in Aria Soffocante as well..."

"Great", Zayn mumbled, who had absolutely no desire for Louis' ex.

"And it's none of our business what mood he is in"

"Besides that he gets it off on us? No"

"Zayn, it's our job to protect him. It makes no difference if he is in a good or bad mood"

Because of Liam's loving words, Zayn just rolled his eyes. Because it was very much his business whether Louis was in a good or bad mood. After all, Zayn's job wasn't just to protect Louis.

"I don't care. The fact is that this idiot, who is also Des Styles' son and thus embarrassed not only himself but also his father, can be glad that Louis has other things to do and will probably never see him again"

Liam was silent for a moment before he could answer. Zayn really seemed to dislike this Styles guy already very much.

"You know...", he said after a brief silence, while he watched Louis in his annoyed self.

"I have a feeling we'll see him again"

Zayn snorted contemptuously and now they both looked back at Louis, who was still in a bad mood holding the phone to his ear and talking to his ex's team. He thought less about Killing Morth, but couldn't tear himself away from the thought of the moment that this idiot had jumped up. Insulted, he lifted the one hand that was not holding the phone to his hip.

Harry Styles. How dare you?!

***

Louis giggled as they came through the door in time before it would start to rain harder. They had been sitting outside for a long time. But actually, they hadn't talked more about their future, but about other things. And yet Harry couldn't stop smiling; after all, they were dating and he was so incredibly happy that the older one had loosened up a bit by the thought of not being in a relationship from the one second to the other, but still looking what it would be like.

"And then he said he could send me the reports and that it was okay", Louis ended his explanation of his astonishment at Jackson.

"Just like that?!"

Harry looked up at him in amazement. Louis nodded at that.

"He said he wasn't my mother. This fucker should have realized that sooner"

This made Harry laugh and at the sound Louis had to smile before they reached the room door. Eye-rolling, Louis reached for the door handle.

"Maybe he got confused by my dirty talk"

His eyes widened, and when he realized that he had said this, he opened the door quickly. Harry chuckled, thinking it was a joke at first.

"Why, you called him mommy-, oh"

He pulled a face, looked at Louis, who turned around, smiled a little embarrassed.

"Welcome"

"Oh how lovely", Harry murmured and drove in with his wheelchair.

"Come on, we've all done things in the past that we would undo in the meantime, haven't we?"

"Hm, really?", Harry asked and stopped in front of him.

"I honestly wouldn't change much when it comes to you. Not even the moment when I interrupted you in the first meeting"

Louis grinned, remembering exactly how angry he had been. And yet it seemed so long ago. So much had changed.

"And you have no other regrets?"

Harry's gaze changed and he drove on quickly.

"Yes, I do regret many things"

Louis remained silent hearing his now thoughtful voice, closed the door with a exhale. Quen. Louis regretted a lot when it came to her. Thoughtfully he turned to Harry, who had even hoisted himself onto the bed by himself. Was he ready?

He didn't even know who he meant. Whether he meant whether Harry was ready to tell Louis, or whether Louis was ready to know. He looked at the mirror that hung at the entrance, looked at his reddened auricle, through which the rod would pass. Right now, there were two small piercings, because with the freedom of movement it would heal faster than if a stick would be directly in it.

"Louis?"

Louis blinked and looked from his ear back at Harry, who looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

But before the smaller one could answer, he answered himself.

"Stupid question, sorry"

Louis sighed and walked to the bed, sat down on the right edge of the it next to Harry's left arm.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel. On the one hand I... I'm so sad because of Quen. She was so much more than just Quen, in the end she was my best friend and like a sister, she did so much for me before I even noticed and appreciated it. I feel bad that I can never give it back to her"

Harry remained silent in a concentrated manner, but noticed that Louis hadn't spoken out yet. So he took Louis' hand and remained silent. The older one sighed when he felt the touch, but kept looking at the wall.

"But then again, I can't help but be happy, too. Danielle is finally dead, even if it's not completely over yet. But through it all, I have, uhm..."

He now looked away from Harry completely, but to finish his sentence he firmly pressed the hand of the taller one more to tell him that he was happy, that he finally knew his feelings a little better and had Harry.

"I understand that you want to forbid yourself to feel happy now. Even laughing feels wrong", the other one answered, for what Louis nodded and closed his eyes hurt. Quen had always laughed so much. For a moment, he thought he could hear her loud laugh echoing in the hallway outside the room. And a tear came out of his right eye, running under the closed eyelid and across his cheek.

"But suppose, I don't know, someone else died instead of Quen. Would she tell you to be only sad?"

Trembling, Louis breathed out, opened his eyes and now just looked at the wall again. Why? Why Quen?!

"Quen would be the happiest for you that Danielle is dead and that you start to think more about yourself and listen to your heart. It's a stupid saying, but... grief won't bring her back either. And she would want you to be happy. That's all she cared about"

"What did she tell you?"

Harry blinked in surprise that Louis answered so quickly, while he now looked at him. He looked sad, but so empty at the same time.

"You said she said something about the piercing. What else?"

Harry's gaze fell, now looking at Louis' chest. He swallowed deeply at the thought. He still saw her before him; so determined and without regret. So happy that she could save Louis and Harry and thus bring them together.

"She... she told me to not give up on us and that you need help to be happy"

Then he looked again at Louis' face.

"All she said was that she wants you to be happy and have your piercing done"

Louis sniffed, looked away again. What?!

"Why did she say that? She could have said so many other things. Like something about Niall, or DEATH"

"Because she did everything just for you", Harry answered softly and saw Louis frowning a bit. Probably because he partly understood it now, but probably also partly was wondering why. He squeezed his hand harder.

"Louis, she..."

He swallowed. It was so hard to say it. Once he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"She saved you"

***

For a short time, it was quiet and Harry regretted it. And yet Louis had to know. He had to know to put it behind him. Slowly Louis' face turned to him, a stunned look on this one.

"What?"

"She, uhm..."

Harry closed his eyes so as to not put himself too emotionally back into the situation.

"At the headquarters... after we were done with the network, we wanted to come and find you. Quen... she gave herself access to your health information so she could tell when your heartbeat was weak and your temperature was low. We arrived at a large hall and saw two countdowns. One was faster and was attached to a door. Quen suspected you were in the room and when she saw that the bigger and slower countdown would stop a bit later, she probably just had a reaction. I didn't see it, but she did, since she was standing in front of me. She turned to me and said a few more things before she ran off and..."

Harry broke off, but in the meantime, he no longer looked at Louis, only at their hands. Louis' stunned look cleared up.

"The countdown was for a grenade"

Harry pressed his lips together, nodded.

"I couldn't... I couldn't stop her, she... she just ran and then the countdown was over. She... she saved me, but we both could have run out. I... God, I don't even know if you were in the room and if it was all -"

"Harry"

Harry looked up slowly. Louis looked at him calmly and yet at the same time so shocked.

"I was in the room"

Both were silent for a short time before the taller one exhaled. The feeling of relief went through his body, although it didn't bring Quen back either. But at least it was something else, because if it was all a joke and Quen had died for nothing...

But Louis was anything but relieved.

"Oh God"

He put his hand in front of his mouth and soon he couldn't see anymore, because his vision was blurred with tears.

"She..."

His voice broke and he supported himself with his hand on the mattress.

"No", he said softly and Harry was silent, hurt to see him like that, put his plastered hand on his back. He didn't know whether he should say anything.

"No", Louis just said again and again, sobbing. Only in the background did he notice how Harry pressed him a bit down on him so that he leaned on his upper body. He squeezed his eyes together and began to cry completely.

Quen had sacrificed himself for him.

Not only that, she had given herself access to his health information, had wanted to know if he was okay. She had wanted to protect him, had wanted him to be happy and had put his life above hers. Quen. Quen, who had always seen herself as the most important person, had sacrificed herself for Louis because she had seen it more important that he would live and become happy. She had found less points in her own life that spoke for her to live. And she had only thought of Louis. She had even said things to Harry only about Louis.

By know, Louis was crying quieter than at the beginning. He was stunned. She had prevented an explosion. Quen.

Only to save Louis.

Harry just continued to stroke his back, this time with his healthy hand. When Louis became calmer, apparently able only to cry silently, he spoke softly and with a soothing tone. He didn't know how Louis would react. Maybe he would get loud, get angry and storm out. Or he would keep crying. Harry couldn't estimate it. But of course, Louis had the right to react like that.

"Louis, she wanted you to be happy. She told me that many times when she was alive. She always wanted to make you laugh, was always happy when you hugged her, or simply when you were happier with people. She liked that I was someone for you, that I was there for you, she... she once told me that she wanted me to continue being that for you"

"How..."

Louis sniffed and pressed himself closer to Harry, looking speechlessly at the white blanket.

"How could she have seen all this? She never used to be interested in what people were doing around her"

"Not with you. She gave you many signs for this, but she didn't necessarily want you to notice it either. But you were friends in the end. She got something back too, Louis. She had a real friend in you. So she was sure of it cause, I... I've never seen her so determined and happy at the same time as she was at that moment"

Louis remembered the words Quen had said to him on the terrace oh Jackson's house. Through Louis she had dared to try love. And she hadn't regretted it.

Just as she had apparently not regretted sacrificing herself for Louis. He couldn't know that, because he couldn't ask her. But the way Harry said it... he thought of their last conversation. Quen had been so convinced that everything would be okay. She had often given him so much courage. Yes, Louis was sure that if Quen had done such a thing, it was with complete determination.

Often Louis had asked himself who of DEATH would sacrifice himself for him out of pure reflex and love for Louis and who would only do it because it was his duty. He had never thought about that he would probably not even notice. Quen must have planned it from a certain moment on. How many times had she gotten herself access to his information's to know if everything was okay with him?! Every mission where they put themselves in danger, she had... she had planned to sacrifice herself if it meant Louis would be saved.

She had felt it was more important to leave Louis here on Earth. Because she herself no longer had Winnie. Maybe that's the way she had wanted it. Not maybe. He was sure it was what she had wanted.

Louis closed his eyes hurt. And yet he couldn't just feel guilt. He could understand Harry's words now. Quen had wanted this. She hadn't failed in a fight or hadn't known how to defend herself. She had decided and acted as she was happiest. And now she was with Winnie.

At that thought Louis opened his eyes again, looking at the fabric of Harry's sweater.

Quen was Winnie. And Louis was with Harry.

Quen had prevented a world in which Harry and she lived, but both were unhappy because Louis had died. She had created a world in which Harry and Louis could come together and was now with Winnie again... who had put herself in danger for Quen and died a few years ago.

Louis raised his head slightly to put his cheek on a dry place on Harrys chest, rubbing against the cloth as he put it down. He sniffed and thought more as his tears began to dry on his skin.

Yes, it hurt to know that she had sacrificed herself. But at the same time, when he thought about it rationally, it was more pleasant than this uncertainty. He had thought she had died from a gunshot or something else. It had made him so angry. And with that knowledge... he calmed down a little. Maybe it sounded stupid, after all she was dead anyway. But the circumstances were different. Of course, Louis felt guilty, because if it wasn't for him, this wouldn't have happened. But at the same time, he thought about how Quen had acted, how determined she had always acted. He knew her well enough and trusted her decision well enough to know that she wouldn't undo it and had only acted like that if she was 100 percent sure of it.

"Are you okay?", Harry asked hesitantly after they had been silent for a long time. Louis waited with his answer, but was calmly while doing so.

"According to the circumstances. But it's good to finally know"

Harry nodded slightly. For a brief moment, he had thought that Louis wasn't ready, but it seemed to be right. He took it better than Harry had expected. But he had also accepted by now that Quen was dead; if Harry had told Louis the first day, things would have been different certainly.

The older one sat up a bit, looked down at Harry before he sniffed. Thoughtfully, he then looked at Harry's hand, which was now on his upper body, bumping his fingertips with his own.

"I only wish it had gone differently and I could have given her more back. Or at least that I could have been a not complete stubborn person"

Harry nodded briefly, even chuckling a little.

"I think she found your stubbornness cute, except for the fact that it made you not understand what you want"

Louis had to smile a little with the funny memories of Quen. She had always been so refreshing, even though he sometimes had been annoyed by her... he would never change how they had been friends in the end.

"Probably, yes"

Quen had wanted to be his maid of honour. He looked away. Both had taken it for granted that she would be there in the future. But Louis had also taken Harry for granted. Harry was right, he had taken too much time. For everything.

With these thoughts he looked at Harry again before he put his left hand on his cheek when he leaned down lay his forehead against the taller one's. He had taken too much time for everything, had pushed things away and had continued to care about irrelevant things: his past.

Still with his eyes still closed, but a slight smile on his lips, he softly whispered.

"Thanks for telling me"

"Sure", the other replied quietly, but Louis heard the unsureness, opened his eyes.

"What?", he then asked, even had to laugh slightly.

"Nothing, I just... I had..."

Harry was silent, looking away somewhat shyly. Smiling, Louis bit his lip, drove his hand down his chest.

"What, am I still a bit unpredictable for you after all this time?"

"Not just a bit"

This made Louis laugh and he sighed as it faded away. It was nice to laugh. He looked at the window into the gray sky, which was almost dark by now, since they had been sitting outside for a long time before and it was getting late now. His smile slowly disappeared as he looked up at the sky. He could only laugh because of Quen, only breathe, cry, be here. Without her he wouldn't be here at all. She shouldn't have died in vain. He would try to change and become better. Not only for himself, but also for her.

'We're family, Louis. And family never leaves you. No matter what happens. Neither your biological family nor I will ever leave you'

He smiled sadly when he heard her voice, as she had said on the terrace. The time with her was over. But the memories remained. And nobody could take them away from him.

He blinked, looked at his watch as he inhaled, tried to not cry again.

"Do you have another meeting today?"

He shook his head at Harry's question, sighed.

"Tomorrow morning. Jackson wants me there, and I assured him I would be there when he said I should be there. It's probably either about the new leaders or how we deal with the situation of someone betraying DEATH"

Harry nodded, opened his mouth, but then said nothing, just looked away a bit unhappy. Louis didn't have to think long to know what Harry was thinking. Understandingly, he put his hand on his arm.

"Harry, you have to get well first. Who knows how long it will take until you are fit again"

"Mrs. Vendler said it won't take long!"

Louis, looking into his hopeful eyes, remained silent. It was too early to express his concern. There was nothing Harry could do now but lay here and be safe.

"We will see. But first you have to get well"

He yawned at that and Harry even had to smile at this normal gesture.

"What?", Louis grinned and looked at his hand, which was kissed again by Harry. He could get used to that; and also to the tingling in his stomach that spread from the simple contact of Harry's lips on the back of his hand.

For a moment, Harry looked at Louis only with a happy sparkle in his green eyes.

"I can't believe that you... that you're giving me a chance, us a chance"

A bit speechless, Louis remained silent for a moment, breathed in.

"l..."

He sighed and had to smile as he looked away.

"Wasn't it about time? I have the feeling that everyone will only react by saying why we took so long"

"Well, you took your time"

"But for the wrong things", Louis answered quietly before looking back at him, smiling again.

"I'm going now, I... I have a lot to think about"

Immediately Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sure! See you tomorrow?"

Louis smiled gratefully at Harry for being so understanding. He was incredibly respectful.

"Sure", he said softly before getting up.

"I'll come back after the meeting, I think", he then said, smiling somewhat apologetically. Harry nodded, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Louis, was... was it right to tell you?"

The smaller one looked at him questioningly at first. But then he noticed the worry in his voice and in the eyes that looked at him. Slowly he sat down again, but higher.

"Yes, I... I think so. It may sound strange, but I think it is easier to accept all this while knowing the circumstances..."

Louis' gaze fell on Harry's hand, which he then grasped hesitantly at first, but then surely, pressed harder when he looked back at the younger one.

Still with a worried sparkle, now mixed with affection, Harry's eyes looked first at their hands, then back at Louis. Louis looked at him honestly and gratefully at the same time.

"I'm just so glad that..."

He paused briefly to look back and forth between his eyes.

"That I don't have to go through this alone"

Harry nodded immediately.

"No, you are not alone"

Louis exhaled. Harry had always wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

While thinking that, he leaned forward and kissed him, which caused them to slowly move their lips. This time Louis let himself in on what he was feeling. The pleasant tingling in his stomach, mixed with the sadness over Quen, the goose bumps that had been triggered not only by astonishment over Quen's decision, but also by the feeling of Harry's lips on his. And immediately he felt warmer and less alone. Amazing what a kiss could do. Slowly he went back.

"Neither are you", he said softly and smiled against Harry's smile.

"Us. Remember?", he grinned then and Harry chuckled as he looked at Louis' lips. He didn't know what to say. Or maybe he did, he knew what he wanted to say. So much. But Louis squeezed his hand once more before he stood up.

"See you tomorrow, Harry. If anything happens, contact Mrs. Vendler or me or Liam. Or Jackson"

"Just like always", Harry grinned and Louis laughed before he let go of his hand completely.

"Let me know if anything happens", Harry also said to him and Louis smiled gratefully.

"I will. See you tomorrow"

"Yes", Harry said quietly, still looking after Louis as he disappeared from the room in his black tulle dress. He let his head fall into the pillow. He wanted to walk again. He wanted to take Louis out, have dates and show him how great it could be in a relationship. But at the same time, they also had to expect that it wasn't always so perfect in a relationship. So they started with that and the rest would go well...?

Harry sighed. He hoped that everything would go well. At the same time, he hoped that Louis would give him this chance and that it would be worth it.

***

Louis didn't know how to feel as he walked through the corridors. On the one hand it sucked to leave Harry alone now. But at the same time, it was pleasant because he could be alone now, maybe take a bath and then sleep over it for a night. Over everything that had happened today. And then they would meet again tomorrow. Harry's health came first, of course, but it was a pity they couldn't do much now that they were... dating.

"Why are you smiling so bright like that?", Jackson asked, who stood in the hallway with two men from his team with his arms crossed in front of his chest as the smaller one walked past him.

"I thought I would be ignored for now, but I never saw you smile so happily at me for a long time, princess"

Louis' smile, which had developed at the thought that he and Harry were now dating, fell immediately.

"None of your business, dumbass", he said as he passed by, Jackson nodded once. Yes, he had rather expected something like that; now everything was back to normal. The same grin that formed on his lips also appeared on Louis', who kept walking.

Yes, the thought was just... aah, it was kind of exciting! Getting into it, but taking it slowly and dating for now. Dating. Louis had never dated before. It sounded so strange.

And yet it was such a sweet idea from Harry. Louis sighed happily at the thought of him as he walked on.

And the smile kept coming back, whether he was taking a bath or lying in bed.

***

The black shoes with a tulle bow on the heel made a familiar sound on the clean floor of the hallway Louis walked across. While doing so he sighed and looked at the watch on his bracelet. He wasn't in a good mood and it only was late in the morning; he was on his way to the meeting. But the day had just not started well, he had woken up with a morning hood; as if he had a lot of time to take care of it. He hated to rush just to do something about it, he wanted to take his time, damn it. But no, he had to be on time. Stupid L'eue Courante!  
[See the outfit and get updated about new chapters on the Instagram-account I created for this story: larrykiwi28]

When was the last time he had had sex?! Well, the last few days he had other things on his mind, actually it was good that he was rested enough to want to sleep with Harry. Urgh, Fuck. And this one was hurt.

With a grim expression on his face Louis continued to walk. He had put on a light pink mini dress with puff sleeves, but he did regret to not have put on something black again. But last night he had laid the dress over his chair and had planned to wear it the next day because he had been in a good mood, had told himself to interrupt his black outfit phase. But now it was stupid. He didn't really want to wear anything and roll around in bed with Harry. Or well, it didn't have to be in the bed. Louis already felt the drool in his mouth only by the thought of having sex with Harry on a table again. Oh God, he really was about to get hard soon. Best of all in the important meeting.

Oh God. But instead of getting hard he got grumpier. He wasn't angry with Harry because he wasn't the one to blame and Louis was incredibly happy that he was doing well. But he was angrier with his body and his lust, as well as the fate that really had chosen Harry to be hurt. Maybe this had been Danielle's plan? To frustrate Louis sexually until he would do something he would regret and which would ruin everything.

Uurgh, Louis didn't want to go to the meeting, at least wanted to take care of his lust alone. But unfortunately, he couldn't choose to do so, so he walked into the small room.

"I missed that look on your face"

"Shut up", Louis said already without looking at Jackson. He only wanted Harry, but if Jackson made a hint, he could think of a thousand memories of how and where the two had had sex. And since he was just thinking about sex anyway, that wouldn't be a good thing.

Somewhat surprised, Jackson raised his eyebrows as Louis just walked to the table. He remembered, of course, his happy smile yesterday, so what had happened in between that he was now so grumpy?

"Is something wrong with Harry?"

Louis sighed. He was such an asshole. No, not Jackson, for once, but Louis. Harry was hurt and he was angry because he wanted to have sex. It was understandable to have desire for sex, it was normal, but that didn't take away his guilt. And through the guilt came an even bigger anger... and therefore an absolutely bad mood.

"No, Harry's fine"

"Have you seen him today?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but Mrs. Vendler would tell me immediately if something was wrong"

And that was probably the end of the conversation for him. Thoughtfully Jackson looked at Louis before he shrugged his shoulders and also went to the table where he started the hologram above it.

"Don't say that every single one is late", he then heard Louis' bad-tempered voice and laughed.

"Don't worry, Princess, there aren't many more to come. You could sit down, huh?"

Louis gave his ex a dark glare.

"Don't wrinkle your pretty dress"

Louis could only hear this with one ear, stroking thoughtfully over the pink fabric of the dress. The memory of yesterday came up. Quen. Did Jackson know? Did he know how Quen had died? How would he see it? Or was that why he had flipped out the other day and said that Quen had only ever protected him? Did he think Louis deserved to die more because Quen had been more focused on the work? The thought hurt.

And although he wasn't in the mood to talk to Jackson much, Jackson deserved to know. Everyone deserved to know.

"Jackson...", he started, but this one was already talking.

"Why are so pissed off?"

He leaned against the table and looked at the smaller one in amusement. He was apparently in a too good mood to talk about something serious. The amused face of his ex alone provoked him more. Couldn't Jackson lay in bed hurt?

(Yes, you shouldn't wish that for others, but... he would survive it...)

"Stress in paradise?"

"It's nothing", Louis said now provoked. But the other obviously didn't believe him, raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? You're no sunshine by nature anyways, but you're not often in such a bad mood because of 'nothing'"

"Yes, asshole", the smaller one hissed, now typing around on the hologram to distract from his lust. He didn't want to keep looking at Jackson and his muscular arms. In his situation, he was already thinking about past memories.

Meanwhile, Jackson's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched him. Louis handled the hologram rather roughly and Jackson sighed.

"What?!"

Surprised about his grumpy question, Jackson looked at the smaller one again, but seemed to be also annoyed now.

"My God, Princess, stop acting like a diva. Just because you have to go to a meeting after not being in the other 15? Maybe you need to relieve some stress afterwards, huh?"

And with that, he pushed himself off and Louis clenched his hands in fists. Was this dumbass fucking serious?!

Jackson seemed to understand through his last question, because instead of leaving annoyed, he turned around after only a few seconds; not an annoyed look, but an amused grin on his lips.

"Ooh, now I understand"

"You don't understand anything", Louis huffed, this time more quietly. Idiot. Couldn't the others come? He didn't need to be annoyed by Jackson as well!

"Is the little princess... frustrated?"

Amused, Jackson stopped next to him, leaning to his ear.

"Sexually?"

"Maybe you don't know that, because you just go somewhere to get sex", Louis replied and took a step away.

"I never thought of that"

Amused, Jackson leaned with his hand against the table.

"You're not used to that anymore, hm? Except during the time when Harry has already made you wait. He seems to enjoy it. But you look less enjoyed"

"This is different now, he is hurt. And besides, he didn't let me wait to frustrate me. And also, not to make fun of me"

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yeah, he's nice and not a stupid jerk like you"

"I never kept you waiting"

"Yes, I wonder why", Louis asked ironically, rolling his eyes. Why did he even talk to Jackson about that at all? It was none of his business. And he could also live without certain offers from Jackson.

"I won't offer myself as a distraction, otherwise I must really be afraid, huh?"

At first Louis was surprised, but rolled his eyes at Jackson's staring gaze over his body. Then he turned away, decided when Jackson was already so smart and didn't go into it any further, not to go into it.

"Besides the fact that I don't want anyone else", he murmured softly, hoping Jackson didn't hear. How cheesy. But he really didn't want anyone else. And not just because he would feel bad. No, he really just wanted Harry. He was so intimate and everything about him was so perfect.

"Maybe wait a few more weeks before you make such big statements, how about that?", Jackson didn't take it seriously, had heard it very well.

"What if he can't get a boner anymore?"

"I'm certainly not cheating on him", Louis said angrily at Jackson's amused smirk. His forehead frowned somewhat as Jackson looked at him in wonder. What, did he expect Louis to be such a big asshole as he himself was?! Sure, Louis had his faults, but he would never cheat. Besides the fact that there was no point; it took him forever to get together with one person, so he had to like that person very much. So why should he have the desire to be with someone else then?

"Wait, you're together?"

Oh. That's right, he... nobody knew that yet.

"Uhm, no", Louis said softly, turning away again.

"Not really", he muttered afterwards and Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"You still haven't realised it?"

"Yes, silly. But I don't want to jump right into a relationship"

"Rather to bed, eh?"

"We're dating", Louis ignores him, looks at him bitchy.

"Dating?"

"Yes, dating"

Again, Jackson chuckled, looked at him as if he was a stupid little child. Wait, he looked at Louis like that a lot.

"What is this bullshit?"

"That's mature, Jackson. It's what you do with uncomplicated people these days"

"You mean with complicated people who can't immediately adjust to having a relationship? Is that what Harry's been telling you so you'll finally realize you're into him?"

Inwardly, Louis swore, looking at him earnestly. Then he sighed, ignoring the last statement about Harry. As if Harry was trying to talk him into something. That... that's what he had thought about Jackson back then, too, but Harry wasn't Jackson, he wanted the best for Louis.

"Yeah, maybe for complicated people. So? At least I admit it"

"No, Harry just knows you already. I'm surprised he hasn't run away already"

"Shut up. It speaks for him that he still wants me"

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Yes, how romantic"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Both looked at the entrance where Liam rushed in and walked to the table. Louis sighed annoyed, but said nothing about it, while the two other men sat down.

"What, is it just the three of us?"

"No, the other leaders are also coming", Jackson joked and Louis swallowed at the remark. Jackson then noticed what he had said, pressed his lips together. Maybe for the first time he regretted saying everything he thought.

"Whatever", he said quickly.

"We discuss everything with Liam first until we are sure what we are going to do. After all, we don't know how many and who from DEATH betrays us"

Slowly Louis nodded, and sat down slowly. Examining Liam looked at him. Louis didn't know if it was because he still doubted whether Jackson was really loyal or if you could see that Louis was in a bad mood.

"So..."

Jackson opened the hologram and opened a list of the most important people of DEATH.

"Who do we suspect?"

Thoughtfully, Louis looked at the list, then at Jackson.

"Isn't it more likely that these are middle class people? It would be far too conspicuous otherwise"

"Well, the person must have access to many things, though; the three men who took Harry broke in without any problems", Liam explained.

"We should assume that at least one person of higher rank is involved", Jackson nodded, to which Louis also nodded in agreement. Then they remained silent as they clicked through the persons.

"To me, all this only makes sense if there are lower-level people involved", Louis said a while later as he thought more about it.

"There must be higher people who have a lot of access to be able to do everything, yes. But it would be easier for them to drag lower people into the alliance. Because they can simply promise them to give them better jobs without DEATH"

Jackson nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Liam.

"We should think about that whoever's behind this is either connected to, or is, security.

Liam remained silent, which showed that he had also had the thought already. Because no alarm had gone off, the three men had simply walked in.

"But it would make more sense if they just had contact with the security", Louis then said.

"Because the security itself doesn't know much. Other people are present at meetings, not security. So it would be enough if they only had a higher personality in security as a contact person"

Jackson sighed, nodded.

"Okay, who has motive to betray DEATH?"

With arms folded, Louis leaned back.

"Honestly? I have no idea"

"Really? What was my motive?"

The younger one sighed and looked annoyed from him to Liam, who was silent.

"What about...", this one started instead and looked slowly and unsure at Louis, who looked at him questioningly. Then the smaller one sighed.

"If you say Harry now, I'll do the same thing to you as those fuckers did to Harry"

Jackson chuckled and Liam shook his head.

"No, I mean the inner circle. Do we ignore your thought, now that you're... we're sure Jackson's loyal?"

"You suspected the inner circle?!"

Stunned, Jackson snorted and also crossed his arms in front of his chest, while Louis released his arms.

"I-I was angry, and besides, you always tell them everything. If one of them didn't like me, they'd work it out somehow, don't you think?"

"I think some people don't love you to death, but nobody wants to kill you. Just because you want to kill a few of them"

Louis stubbornly rolled his eyes and looked away. He hadn't thought about Dan for a long time. Basically, about the inner circle. They also had to know the thing with Quen. What would they say if they asked what had happened and heard that Quen had saved him? She was a hero. And yet it made Louis uncomfortable. Would they wish that Quen had survived and Louis had died? Rita certainly wished that. And the rest? Did they believe Louis that he hadn't known about Rita and Dan's relationship while Jackson had known?

"Do you really think Dan would kill you, now that you don't want him to fuck you anymore? He's way too much of a pussy for that, trust me. He would probably still kiss your ass"

"To get back to your question!", Louis said directly and turned bright red. Why did he say that?! Did he now have to start with the topic and in addition with the topic sex?! And that in front of Liam. Although, okay, he had done a lot in front of Liam, but... he didn't need to know about Dan. And... God, Louis thought about sex enough without Jackson saying something like that!

"I don't think the inner circle would plan anything like this without Jackson"

"You thought I had -"

"Yes, Jackson. We thought that you might be a big asshole to DEATH like you are a big asshole in general! Live with it!"

"We should stay calm and..."

"Forget it, Liam. Not today", Jackson rolled his eyes.

"And I don't think so for the next few weeks either, unless Mrs. Vendler puts a certain magic thing into Harrys water"

"Shut up and stay on topic!"

Liam sighed and put his chin on his hand.

Louis and Jackson.

Alone at the top.

DEATH should quickly find two fearless women and hire them as leaders. Without that, he saw black here.

"Louis, Jackson, with all due respect. You two are the only leaders of DEATH right now. So please, can we stay calm and make sure that not only do we get two new leaders as soon as possible, but that we take care of the traitors quickly?"

Both were silent and Jackson sighed annoyed, leaned back.

"I know that you are right. But I am calm, believe me"

"I'm also talking about not provoking Louis"

"I'm in a bad mood. So?! You don't have to pick on it, I can work, after all", Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared sinisterly at Jackson. He always wanted to pay attention to the work, then he should stop provoking Louis with his stupid remarks.

"Well", Liam sighed now.

"Louis, can you think of anyone who doesn't want to do you any good?"

Louis remained silent, frowning at the frightening thought.

"I... no, not really. Why should someone?"

Jackson grinned boldly, which Louis ignored.

Liam exhaled. Well, that would be something.

DEATH... in the interest of all... you should find two women!

***

Thoughtfully Harry looked at his hand, which was healed since noon today. Slowly he moved it. It felt good to finally have two free hands again. Nevertheless, Mrs. Vendler knew that Harry wanted to start training again as soon as possible. At least arms wasn't too much to ask for, was it? After all, his leg was still hurt. He sighed annoyed. Sometimes, when he thought about it, he got so angry at himself, at Danielle and then those stupid guys who had taken him. Three against one was one thing, but it annoyed him anyway. Harry could have just beaten them up and ripped their stupid masks off their heads. Then they would have at least three people from the group that was against DEATH. And what did he do? Nearly died and couldn't be of any help right now. Great.

Over himself, Harry rolled his eyes and at that moment there was a knock on the door. But before Harry could say anything, it was ripped open with a loud noise and a person who wasn't Louis what Harry had expected ran inside.

"Harryyy!"

"Niall?!"

Surprised, Harry watched the blond man, who threw himself on the bed, not on the hurt leg of course.

"How are you?"

"What... what are you doing here?!"

"Louis told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me?! I mean we sometimes texted!"

"I didn't know if I could tell you because not many people in DEATH know. And I didn't want to bother you with it, you have enough in your life to live with"

"Stop right now", Niall shook his head, snorted. Then he leaned back, lying with his back on the mattress, his legs dangling down.

"Of course you can tell me about it, I would have been here much earlier. But maybe that was Louis' possessive manner again and he told me just now on purpose. He said you could use a little company. He can't get here until this evening"

This made Harry pout a bit. But he wasn't allowed to say anything, it was already too much what Louis did for him. Actually he should only work instead of being with him. But didn't it mean that there was a lot to do, since he could only be here tonight? God, how Harry would love to help.

"Take it easy, you'll see your cutiepie tonight"

"It's not that..."

Niall raised his head questioningly.

"Niall, I feel so useless", Harry explained and sighed.

"Why? You've already done so many things for DEATH. And for Louis"

"I'm lying here; because I was so stupid and didn't stop the guys, they got away and DEATH has no clues at all"

Thoughtfully Niall hummed, sat up again.

"What can I say, Harry? It's already happened that way anyway. You can help by getting well now and not focusing too much on that. Just the fact that you survived is help enough"

Harry remained silent with uncertainty. Maybe he should ask Louis to take him to the meetings after all?

"What are you thinking?"

"I want to help again. You think Louis will take me to the meetings?"

Niall laughed, shook his head.

"Absolutely not. He warned me to distract you from the troubles"

"Won't work if you tell me so"

Niall grinned cheekily.

"Well, I only listen to Louis halfway"

Then he became more serious again.

"But honestly, Harry. Sometimes others know better what is good for you. I understand your impatience and admire that you want to go straight back to work and are motivated. But I also think that you should get some rest first. And then you should concentrate on training again before you rush back into the meeting and might be in danger again on a mission"

"This is taking foreve!", Harry groaned annoyed and Niall laughed. Otherwise Harry was always so patient. But just lying around probably made him impatient.

"Besides, I want to do something special with Louis"

"Hey, Harry, I like when you tell me things, but some things should stay between you and Louis -"

"We're dating"

"Because this is your - what?!"

Harry had to smile immediately, nodded proudly.

"Yes, since yesterday"

"Wait, what? You're dating?! Did you force Louis into it, or how did you do that?"

Harry threw an angry look at him and the blond grinned, but then got serious.

"Seriously, I thought it would gonna take years before you guys make it"

"Well... I was pretty sure about my feelings and I told him how I felt the other day"

"Wait, what? How did he react?!"

"Uhm, not like I wanted to, but then Danielle interrupted and... and yes. Anyway, he's just scared and anyway, we started dating yesterday to see how he feels about it"

Niall didn't answer at first, just had a thoughtful look at Harry as if he was going over what he said in his head.

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he? I don't know many people who would get involved with him. And the fact of how much you care about him and not ever feel tired of it"

"Honestly Niall? I've never had feelings like that strong", Harry said softly, looking at the blanket.

"I don't care if it's complicated sometimes, because everyone has his faults. He could be incredibly uncomplicated, but have other faults, I wouldn't care. Besides, I think it's all about trust and things that have been in his past. Once he has processed that, I only have to deal with his personality. And I want nothing more than that to be honest. But when he is in a good mood and doesn't think, he is so incredibly uncomplicated and full of life and joy, that..."

Harry smiled at the blanket at both thoughts of a good-humored, giggling Louis.

"This isn't a complicated behaviour. He can be so simple"

"Louis and simple...?"

"Oh, shut up. Yeah, we're dating. The end"

"Then I understand you. You'd love to kidnap him all the time for some romantic getaway", Niall grinned for what Harry looked away innocently.

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, what?"

"Harry"

"That was Louis' fault, we just went and got pizza and ate it on a hill"

"Without letting anyone know?"

"Believe me, I learned my lesson after almost getting kicked out"

Niall laughed.

"Shit, what?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you this, but it was pretty crazy. But I was lucky"

"Who was the highest senator?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. What had been her name again? He remembered exactly how she had looked because she had had such a relaxing and calming effect on him. And her look, when she had said they would let it slide, he wouldn't forget so quickly either. It had been so familiar, as if she was really happy for him. And then the name came back to him.

"Mrs. Twist, I think?"

"Twist?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, nodded. Niall seemed to think, but at the same time he seemed to have an idea who it was.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?"

Niall was silent, looked away.

"I... I don't know exactly. If it's who I think it is, I've heard of her"

Harry frowned. Why was everyone so strange when they talked about her? Even after the trial, when he had asked Quen and Louis about the black-haired woman's behaviour, both had blocked and had changed the topic.

"What -"

"Does your father know you're here?"

Perplexed by this sudden question, Harry blinked.

"Uhm, why are you thinking of my dad now?"

"No reason really... so?"

"No...", Harry answered and looked thoughtfully at his hand.

"I was told it was better to not say anything because he would only worry unnecessarily while he is needed on an important case. I don't want to burden him; I'll survive anyways"

Niall nodded thoughtfully. But then he grinned a bit.

"But to get back to the subject of Louis...so you really want to do that?"

Harry smiled, shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, we've been through everything already it seems"

"Don't say that. Look at your life", Niall laughed, and Harry nodded in silence. Then he repeated the nod stronger as he thought more about life at DEATH.

"Yes, maybe you're right, that was a bit too optimistic"

"But honestly, I'm happy for you. For you, of course, because I can tell how much you like Louis. But also for him, because he can certainly be happy with you. And at the same time..."

The blond looked away.

"Also for Quen"

It became quiet in the room for a while when both of them thought of the crazy blonde.

"Yes", Harry then said softly.

"She always wanted Louis to be happy and wanted me to help him do it"

"Yes, she told me that many times", Niall said softly and Harry nodded before they fell silent again briefly.

He knew what Niall meant. And he knew that he would try everything to do justice to Quen. For Louis and for her, he would make sure that Louis would find his happiness and finally find a little more joy in life again.

Better times would come. He was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a better time, guys. Promise :)  
> (In this story, but also in real life; stay safe and patient. It's not over yet, so please try to stay focused on what is important: health and your loved ones)  
> (If you're american: pls vote)  
> (Pls not Trump)  
> (Sorry for talking about politics here)
> 
> Time is so crazy, like sometimes it scares me, but it's also so amazing to look back. Look at where time brought us; a year ago I never would have thought this story would turn out like this with so many people enjoying it <3  
> A big THANK YOU for that!!!
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	7. ||4||

Yeah, Louis was everything Harry wanted. And yet it was normal that he also had missed his friend. Just like yesterday, when he had been happy about Kendall's visit, he was happy to talk to Niall again. Meanwhile, Mrs. Vendler had seen about his injuries, but his hand was still okay and everything was fine with the other injuries as well. Apart from that, the two men had been outside for a while, were now back inside again, and had searched through the TV channels. Finally, they had stopped at a show on Disney Channel. Oops. So they didn't even realize how late it was. Only when the door opened and they heard high heels, they looked away from the TV and saw that it was already dark outside.

"Niall?"

They both looked at Louis, who looked back and forth between the two in amazement. Then the viewers in the show laughed, so the oldest looked at the screen.

"Why are you watching Zack&Cody?"

"You know that?", Niall sat up enthusiastically.

"I didn't know it was still on this channel", Louis meanwhile murmured, before he blinked and looked at the two.

"Niall, are you still here or again here?"

"Still"

Louis shook his head in disbelief. They really had searched and found each other. Harry himself smiled when he saw Louis for the first time today in his light pink dress. It looked so pretty.

"Hi"

Louis now noticed the look, returned it with a smile.

"Hey"

So he stood there for a few seconds, both just looking at each other, both noticing how they had missed the other, even though they had last seen each other the day before.

Before they were interrupted.

"Are these for me?!"

Louis quickly pulled the pizza boxes away when Niall tried to reach for them.

"Certainly not"

Niall pouted and Louis rolled his eyes, walked to the bed.

"We'll share mine, I'm not very hungry anyway. If I had known you were still in here, I'd have ordered three pizzas"

Satisfied, Niall nodded and made some room on the bed. Worried, Harry kept on looking at Louis as the smaller one sat down.

"Is everything okay?", he asked, stroking the fabric of the dress on Louis' thigh. Louis sighed and nodded, opening the pizza box.

"One is with tomato mozzarella and -"

"Louis"

Louis now looked at him questioningly while Niall already had the first slice of pizza in his mouth. Worried, Harry looked at his face. Louis looked incredibly tired.

"If you want, you can go to bed. You don't have to be here. It's been a busy day for you, hasn't it?"

Louis was silent for a moment. But then he shook his head.

"Yes, it was, but... actually, I just want to be here"

He looked down briefly, interlocking their hands before pressing it briefly tighter to confirm. This made Harry smile, which the elder replied. Louis probably didn't know how happy this made Harry. Not just the feeling of holding his hand and having him with him, but simply the fact that Louis allowed it to happen, took Harry's hand and wanted to hold it. That only made him happier.

He then sighed softly and contentedly before Louis looked back at his friend who happily ignored the dating two men and ate his pizza.

"Niall, you can have my pizza"

Surprised and at the same time hopeful, he looked at the curly-headed one.

"Really?!"

"Yeah", he nodded as answer.

"If you leave...?"

Niall pouted, but sighed at Harrys apologizing smile and reached for the pizza box.

"Alright, lovebirds, I was with Harry all day today. But remember, Harry's leg is still hurt"

Louis looked away at the comment. He felt so bad that he had been so turned on earlier. He had already taken care of it. It wasn't completely gone while he saw Harry here, but at least something. To be honest, he had been afraid it would get worse if he saw Harry. But it had actually become less, because the situation with Harry had gotten into his head more again. Harry was hurt, but still lived. And they dated. What more could Louis want? In the past, he already had managed to not be able to sleep with Harry. He hadn't known how it felt and couldn't really miss it, but- never mind. He shook his head. It made no sense to think about it. The main thing was that Harry was fine. Louis wasn't the most important thing right now.

"See ya, Ni", he said with a slight smile and Niall stood up smacking his lips.

"Yeah. And if you don't mind, I'll visit Harry again soon"

With this he bowed and Louis chuckled.

"Maybe when I'm in a good mood"

Niall grinned before he walked towards the door.

"Just let me know when you want me to baby-sit him again!", he said before the door closed.

Louis laughed and shook his head.

"Idiot"

Then he took off his shoes, swung his legs up so that he sat cross-legged next to Harry.

"Aren't you hungry? You must eat"

"To be honest, me and Niall ate a lot of shitty food during the day"

Louis raised one eyebrow. What had he expected? But it was better than Harry not eating. Nevertheless, he leaned closer to him.

"Well, well, well, not that you get a belly, now that you can't exercise and just lie around all lazy"

And with that he pinched into the skin of his stomach. Harry even flinched a bit, grabbed his wrist, and Louis giggled. As if Harry had to worry about his body; he looked perfect anyway.

"I think I'm really putting on weight", the taller one pouted and Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I think you are losing weight in muscle. But you'll regain them with training for sure"

"Also not great"

Louis hummed and bit off, stroking his hand. Harry wiggled his fingers a little to get his attention to his hand. Did Louis really not notice it?

"Didn't you notice?"

Louis stopped chewing, looked at him questioningly. But as Harry looked at him expectantly, Louis kept looking at the man.

"Uhm, you... did..."

He stopped thoughtfully and continued to muster him.

"Something about your hair--"

"My hand", Harry rolled his eyes and Louis' mouth opened before he looked down.

"Oh"

Then he grinned, leaned towards him.

"How cute and naïve. That you think I didn't know"

Surprised, Harry's eyes simply looked at him, which widened Louis' grin.

"I allowed your cast to come off"

"What? That means you're more entitled to what happens to my body?"

"Mhm, right"

"Not fair"

Louis giggled and slid even closer, kissing his nose.

"No, I'm just looking out for you. Not that you're rolling into a meeting with your wheelchair"

Harry's eyes fell and Louis noticed this immediately, sighed. He leaned back and pressed a piece of pizza into Harry's hand.

"Harry. Forget it. Health comes first"

"Do the people who want to harm DEATH see it the same way? They will certainly not wait until I'm well!"

"Harry. You must get well first"

"But I can be present at the meetings? I have no injury in my head"

Louis remained silent and avoided his gaze, which made Harry frown. What was he hiding?

"Louis. What is wrong?"

"Nothing", the smaller one just answered and continued to eat.

"What did we talk about yesterday?"

"So since we're dating, I have to tell you everything?", Louis sighed.

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to date you then"

Louis closed his eyes directly and Harry frowned more, but this time more hurt than confused. Although he was also confused about Louis' behaviour. This one rubbed his eyes while exhaling.

"Stop, no. I didn't mean that, it just slipped out of my mind, because I wasn't thinking. I just don't want to talk about it"

Harry nodded slightly and Louis looked up at Harry from his pizza.

"Harry, I didn't mean it. You know that"

"I know. And yet I'm confused what makes you so angry when I want to help. You wouldn't say that otherwise"

Louis swallowed before he sighed and took his hand again. Briefly he looked into Harry's hurt and partially confused face as he thought about how to say it.

"It isn't the fact that you want to help. It is this... this incredible curiosity and will to help. You always had that and often it's nice and helpful, but... if someone tells you no once, you don't let it go. That always leads to the same discussions and I just don't have the nerve for that at the moment"

Louis looked at him apologetically, which the other only replied with a nod.

"Sorry"

"No, I understand you! But you should just accept that you should just get well in peace. That's the best thing you can do right now"

"But... but explain to me why I can't help with some little things. Then I have something to do and can help, I don't even have to leave this room. I can lie here, but still help with the information from the meetings!"

Louis uncertainly remained silent, so he kept trying to convince him.

"I mean, when I'm fit again, I need to know what the plans are! If I help now and think about it, I can be there right when I'm well again and prepare myself for when I am healthy again!"

"Harry, you know..."

He looked away. And then Harry understood that there was more. Apparently, it wasn't only about the present time Harry was lying here, but also about the immediate time when Harry no longer had to lie here.

"I thought... that maybe it would be safer if you weren't involved in the case"

For a short time Louis got no reaction when he looked at Harry's hand, which he now held with both hands and played with his fingers. After a while he looked up and saw Harry's disappointed and at the same time astonished face. He sighed at the look. He couldn't bear it.

"Wh-What? You're going to exclude me?"

"I'm not excluding you of anything"

"Louis! You can't just forbid me to help you!"

"Yes, I can. And I want you to get healthy and then start training again slowly so you can get back to the way you were before. Meanwhile, me, Jackson and Liam will take care of the case and look for replacements at the top. You will be safe"

Stunned, Harry stared at him. He couldn't believe that Louis really wanted to push him away like that. Even if it was perhaps through worry.

"Louis, you can't just lock me away like this"

"Yes, unfortunately I can", Louis still said in a calm tone, looking away.

"Don't you realise? You're doing exactly what you always complained about DEATH"

Louis stubbornly remained silent. And he would probably not answer him either.

"I don't care if it's to protect me. Then give me other weapons or security, but don't lock me out. What... what good does that do us?"

Louis sighed, still not looking at him. Those thoughts and feelings when he thought that Harry could have died, that he could be hurt like that again, and this time Louis would be there too late, were just too much and made him turn into a panicky piece of shit.

"Harry, I'm afraid something's going to happen to you"

Harry remained stunned. Yes, he understood that it was hard for Louis to accept it, but that was like parents who forbade their child to do anything because they were worried. One had to find a measure where it was about security, but also not only control but also freedom.

"But this isn't a measure. After all, I want to continue doing my job"

"Harry, you almost died!"

"So? Did I die? No. We almost died too when the ceiling crashed down on us at the ball in Paris. And still we went on doing your job"

Louis bit uncertainly on his lip. He seemed torn, because of course he knew that if Harry continued to be his personal assistant, sooner or later he would work with him again and just wanted to do his job. But at the same time, he seemed worried.

In fact, Harry was glad that he at least talked to him about it and didn't just decide to do it and yell at Harry when he tried to talk about it. At this point he seemed to feel comfortable enough with Harry.

"Please, Louis. I'm glad that you're talking to me about it and know that I'm not trying to tell you what to do. But... you, of all people, should know what I need. I'm going to get well at first, but then I need someone who motivates me to keep going, to train, to work; someone who is on my side. We can't get smaller now and let their plan work"

"I don't want to lose you", Louis murmured, who by now seemed to feel nothing but worry while staring at the floor. He seemed more upset that Harry almost died and was possibly the target of Danielle's workers. But Harry was motivated to go on, while Louis was just scared and wanted to protect what was important to him after so much had been taken away from him.

"I know. And I don't want to lose you either. And yet I know what you have to do and what your job is. We cannot lock each other up because of fear and worry. We can't do that with any person, I can't lock up my father either. And... and we couldn't lock up Quen if she had survived and we were worried. If Quen could have been locked up at all"

At that Louis remained silent, but chuckled briefly at the statement about Quen. Then he looked sadly at Harry. But instead of Harry looking at him humiliatingly, insisting that he himself was right, he just looked at him completely seriously and yet so confidently and understandingly that Louis exhaled. His words and look made him feel more reassured.

"One really can't forbid you anything, hm?"

"I once tried to forbid myself to have something with you", was his answer and Louis laughed quietly before he looked at his lips. He didn't know what he would do without Harry right now. It seemed so unrealistic; how did he lived the last few years without a Harry in his life?

"Sorry, I... I let myself get too deep into my stubborn head without thinking about what it would do to you or how you would see it. My head tells me that it doesn't matter, but it... it does. It's not me anymore, it's us. I'm still your boss, but... that doesn't mean that I can just forbid you to do the job that you want to do and that you're good at"

For him it was so easy to say this to the other one. But he wasn't surprised. Because Harry deserved Louis apologize. So it really wasn't difficult for him. And also by this conversation he understood what Harry had meant. He had explained his fears, they had talked about it, Harry now knew what Louis' worries were, Louis knew how Harry thought about it and it was different than if he had only thought about it. Communication really was something amazing. For Louis... a really new experience, since he had tried it in his last relationship but hadn't worked so he had gotten used to just think or not think about it.

"It's fine, I know your intentions are good. And I'm glad we talked about it. But it wouldn't do any good and... somehow I'd go on the mission anyway"

"Oh, really?"

Amused, Louis raised his eyebrow as he looked into Harry's grinning face.

"Not if I just order someone to lock you up in the cellar, or..."

He leaned towards him, grinning wider over his lips.

"Just tie you to the bed", he said and Harry swallowed.

"Louis", he said softly and Louis giggled, kissed him. He felt Harry's hand on his neck and sighed at the feeling of their lips, which they couldn't separate so easily. But they should, because Louis was so frustrated today anyway and this kiss didn't make things any better. He hummed at his lips in frustration before he started to move, each knee next to Harry's hip, so he sat on his lap... well, that didn't help much.

After a short time, he went back a little.

"Fuck", he said quietly.

"I think we'll have a completely different problem when you're healthy again"

Harry chuckled, moved his hands to Louis' waist.

"Huh?"

"You and I won't go to any meeting for a while"

The taller one laughed, kissed him again, which Louis returned happily. It felt so good to finally have at least Harry's hands on his body again, even if it was only on his waist as they stroked up and down. But that was one of the most beautiful things he could feel on his body; the way Harry's larger hands were stroking across his waist. He couldn't get enough of it because he did it so gently.

With a big smile, Louis leaned back, for what they only looked at the other for a while, while Louis' hand played with Harry's hair. Harry's eyes wandered from Louis' blue eyes to his high cheekbones, his little nose, and back to the thin, soft lips he could kiss for hours.

"You look so gorgeous in that dress", he said then and Louis smiled even more.

"Thank you", he replied, before he looked contentedly at Harry's curls, with which he was still playing. He had always found curls fascinating. Like a child, he tugged at a curl that curled again immediately as he released it. He smiled more, looked at him again.

"I missed you", he said softly and Harry smiled before leaning forward again and connecting their lips. It was a long kiss without movement. Harry put everything he felt into that kiss. And unlike the earlier kisses, Louis finally noticed and felt that. His shoulders fell down overwhelmed as he put his hands on Harry's cheeks.

"The last time you saw me was yesterday, Mr. Tomlinson. Don't tell me you're addicted?"

Louis grinned at his cheeky voice, biting his lower lip briefly before answering.

"Not addicted, but I miss my masseur"

Harry laughed.

"Right. Must be terrible without"

"Mhm, but at least both hands are free again... so if we sneak away and go into my room..."

"We then can go straight back to the room where I almost got kicked out of DEATH"

Louis laughed and sighed at the memory. It was crazy. He had never realized how much the thought of losing Harry had devastated him. And he had even shown it, had jumped into his arms when they had finished. Often, he had jumped into Harry's arms when he hadn't thought about it and had just been himself.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Harry asked Louis, who was looking into his eyes with a thoughtful look. He blinked, seemed to have been ripped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I just... I was just thinking about how..."

He was silent for a moment, looking only into the bright green that looked at him so calmly and waiting. As if he had so much time and would wait for Louis, no matter what. Louis' whole body felt so light at the thought, he felt his heart beating faster.

"How I acted with you when I wasn't thinking sometimes. It was so obvious and then when my head gave me fear and doubts again, I acted so differently and pushed you away"

Harry was silent, unsure what to say. But Louis kept talking, showing that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"I like me better when I don't think about it"

The taller one laughed, poking his nose against Louis'.

"Trust me. Me too"

Then Louis giggled before he put his arms around his neck, pressing his face into the croook of his neck. It felt so good to be here with Harry after this exhausting day. His presence alone calmed him down, but the physical closeness was even more relaxing.

"What have you planned for tomorrow?", Harry asked after a while, and Louis opened his eyes as he had closed them after a while. He sighed at the thought of tomorrow, looked at him again.

"I have several meetings about... about the new leaders"

Harry raised both eyebrows.

"But... you and Jackson are gonna stay leaders, right?"

Louis tilted his head and exhaled with a slight laugh.

"Well, many people would like to change that by now. But yeah"

"Why?"

"Turns out that Jackson and I aren't the best team. Surprisingly"

Harry frowned at Louis' sigh and sarcastic voice. Sure, it was exhausting, but probably the most exhausting was thinking that the doubts around them might be true.

"Hey, Louis", he said seriously, laying his hand on Louis' cheek to turn his head, so the smaller one was looking at him with a slight pout on the lips.

"I know it's hard for sure. Not only working with Jackson alone, but being reminded that Quen is missing, being reminded that many doubts are around you, while thinking that the doubts might be true. And beyond that, we are in a serious situation. This is... all extremely much. But you've done so much already and Jackson and you have been through a lot together without ruining anything by fighting. So focus less on what the others are thinking and more on getting the most professional relationship with Jackson that you both can arrange"

Harry was silent for a moment, looked questioningly into Louis' eyes as he continued talking.

"Maybe... you should talk about it with him? He always wants everyone to think about work. Then he should; and he should give you the chance to do the same. You can't work against each other now"

While Harry talked, Louis' eyes looked away from his left eye to the right and back to his left. When he had finished, they were both silent before Louis nodded a bit. Then he sighed and put his forehead against Harry's shoulder.

"You're right. But it's so hard for me when he provokes me like the stupid asshole that he is"

"Then he had to stop"

"He won't"

"Well, why does he keep provoking you? I mean there must be a reason, maybe you could try to give him less room for provocation?"

"I'm sure I'm not the one to blame for him making stupid remarks"

"Of course not, but maybe there are a few things that still provoke him to do it...?"

"My existence is enough that he wants to provoke me"

Harry exhaled thoughtfully.

"Should I talk to him?"

"Oh, yes, perfect. I can already hear his comments on how you're trying to save me"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to also start that then"

Louis laughed, pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"You know what I mean. I think I'm going to talk to him and say that him and I need to pull ourselves together. I mean tomorrow we'll talk about the next leader and I don't want to look like a bitch but like someone you should respect"

"You know... even if you bitch around, people should respect you", Harry said and Louis grinned happily.

"Well said, Mr. Styles"

"Mmh, will I get something for that?", Harry asked and leaned forward. Louis grinned, leaning his head back a little.

"You are allowed date me"

"That's enough for me actually"

Louis' grin turned into a smile before the taller one kissed his nose.

"You know...", Louis then said and stroked his jaw while Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Maybe you were right", he said softly, his eyes resting on Harry's lips.

"About what?"

"I... need you by my side. I didn't ask you to be my personal assistant for nothing. You have good advice and ideas. I don't want to burden you with it and lock you up just because I'm worried"

Harry began to smile a little, pulling the smaller one on his lap closer to himself.

"You're not bothering me. But I know what you mean and I agree. I work best by your side"

"How citchy", Louis giggled and now took his face in his hands to kiss him.

But maybe Louis liked citchy.

Maybe he liked it very much.

But nobody had to know.

***

The next day, Louis walked through the same hallway as the morning before, well rested and in a normal mood. But this time he was more motivated for the day. Probably also because he had talked to Harry yesterday and had been a bit distracted. But still, he wore black today. What, he just loved this colour!

He wore a black dress with thin white stripes, that was like a suit but with a skirt. It had four buttons on his stomach and a small Collar. His shoes were also black, were morie simple with a golden, thin heel and a small golden buckle on the thin black material on his ankles.  
[See this cute outfit Louis is wearing on the Instagram-Account I created for this story: larrykiwi28]

But still the seriousness of life began now. Louis counted on Harry's opinion, not only because he meant something to him, but because Harry often remained calm and had good ideas. Especially when it came to communication, Louis could probably learn a lot from him. That's exactly why he would listen to Harry.

"Jackson"

"Princess"

Jackson turned around when Louis entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for coming in early"

Jackson nodded, carelessly putting his phone on the shelf behind him.

"Sure. Have you thought about it more and decided to relieve your stress with me?"

Louis took a deep breath. Well, that would be very easy, right? Didn't Harry say yesterday he'd give Jackson a reason to provoke him? He just stood there and had said a quick thank you. Well then...

"Absolutely not. And you already know it yourself"

With that he walked towards Jackson who looked at him waiting.

"No, we're gonna do what we never did right"

Now he stopped in front of him, looked up at him, before shrugging his shoulders at the sceptical and confused look of the taller one.

"We will talk"

"Talk?"

"Talk"

Jackson chuckled.

"How adorable. Congratulations, you successfully got me out of bed for nothing"

"Jackson. Sit down", Louis said now less kind, and Jackson sighed at his demanding voice he knew very well. But he didn't seem to be in the mood for discussion, so he sat down, now hanging in his chair and seeming less cooperative.

Ignoring that, Louis also sat down, crossed his legs. Thoughtfully, he pulled the corners of his mouth to one side, while Jackson, after a brief silence, pulled up his eyebrows.

"And now?"

Louis groaned annoyed. Why was this so hard?!

"Jackson, we managed to talk in the past"

Jackson looked at him in disbelief before he snorted carelessly.

"Talk? More like discussing, and it always starts when I speak to you about something"

"And you always address me very nicely", Louis murmured. More like bitching about what he did wrong and how Louis should behave and act.

"Are you seriously -"

"Jackson!", Louis interrupted him and sighed, when he noticed that they would soon start a discussion again.

"I wanted to talk to you about the current situation"

"Your sexual frustration?"

"Have you ever thought about seeing a psychologist?!", the smaller one growled in response and Jackson put his hands on the back of his neck in amusement.

"No, that would be boring. Besides, then you would have to go to one, too. And as if DEATH could work with psychologically healthy leaders"

"This is definitely not what I wanted to talk about"

"Then start before I turn off my ears", Jackson sighed annoyed. How he hated that; talking. Unnecessary shit.

"Listen, it should be beneficial for you, too"

Louis became serious again, looking at his hands, which lay crossed in front of him on the table.

"Because it's a fact that we have to concentrate in this situation and we are the only leaders right now"

Jackson already sighed as Louis continued talking.

"We can't act like two teenagers who just broke up. This only confirms the doubts of the others around us. And I don't think you want to look like a laughingstock. Neither do I. And I also don't wanna look like an idiot in front of the new leaders"

"What -"

"And", Louis raised his hand, whereupon Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I won't discuss about who's right, how you find me or how I find you. I know you allowed me a lot, but I did the same for you. And I'm not saying that if we fight, it's all your fault, okay? But if we can pull ourselves together, then we can stop having these discussions. Right?"

Jackson was silent first, even seemed to think about it when Louis looked at him waiting. Then he exhaled, looked away for a moment before looking at him again.

"Did Harry tell you that?"

"You see? You start again! Why do you always want to provoke me?"

Louis didn't even say it angrily, but desperately. Because it was just weird, why was he always searching for a fight?!

"I..."

He apparently didn't know the answer himself, now that Louis didn't go into it, but confronted him with it.

"Are you enjoying it so much?", Louis asked more quietly and Jackson silently looked at his face, that looked at him with a mix of disappointment and sadness. He frowned his head at this look from Louis.

"I don't know", he then answered calmly. Louis was silent, too, and they looked at each other briefly for a while.

The smaller one had looked at Jackson so often; at first while thinking about how hot he was, then about how he wanted to be with this boy, then about how he wanted to marry this man, then how much he hated him for what he had done to Louis. And now, he still looked at Jackson. They knew each other since so many years now. And it had been over a year, and yet they were still... sitting here, looking at the other one.

They still had contact. Would they ever manage to have a professional relationship?

Louis had once wished that Jackson would just disappear. But, now that he realized how much it changed when one of the surrounding people died, he didn't want it anymore. He just wanted it to be more relaxed, that he didn't go to a meeting and was already annoyed because he knew that Jackson would provoke him. He wanted to do things with the inner circle without having to constantly discuss with Jackson. This was certainly in everyone's interest...

He swallowed briefly at the memories, before he began to speak.

"Jackson? Now that we're not together anymore and it's been a while, I'm over you... we should be able to take it easy. We have common friends, a common job, a common commitment. Why... why do we make it so difficult for ourselves, because right now, we both should be happy. We are colleagues, we don't have to have a relationship, we don't have to discuss and we aren't interested in what the other person is doing in his life. You can do what you want in your life without me wanting to change anything. And I can do what I want without you telling me anything. Isn't that everything you wanted? Freedom, no relationship, me shutting up about your life?"

Again, it was quiet for a while. Jackson didn't answer directly, took a breath, looking away.

"I... I can't explain it to you either"

Louis looked from him to the table between them.

"If you're afraid that I will start thinking you are nice just because you stop with constant remarks, then I can reassure you; that won't happen"

He didn't even mean it funny, remained serious. Jackson, however, surprisingly, also stayed serious when he looked at him.

"I know", he said softly, and Louis swallowed at the memories of the things this man had made him feel and think in the past. Positive and negative ones. They were silent for a bit more, both just looking at the other, thinking about their past together. About their shouting, discussing, crying (mostly Louis), hurting... but also about laughing, kissing, touching.

Louis exhaled at that and forced himself to stop. It was okay to think back at it, but it shouldn't control his life now. It was the past and it was over. He couldn't think about the past forever; and finally, he didn't want to do that anymore.

And Jackson and Louis had to make it work in DEATH.

"So... we're holding back?", he asked, hearing his own hopeful tone. He sounded almost like he had used to when he had asked Jackson if they were going to do something romantic. But instead of being annoyed, Jackson just looked at him neutrally. Actually, he wasn't even looking at him completely neutral, he even looked at him a bit thoughtfully. Only after a few seconds did he open his mouth.

"Yeah", he then said.

"We are"

Louis' looked at him honestly, but a bit surprised and opened his mouth questioningly. But then he closed it again. It didn't matter, he didn't need answers from Jackson. The important thing was that he understood and both would try to pull themselves together.

"Thank you", he said softly and Jackson chuckled.

"You're welcome, Princess"

Then he looked startled at the smaller one, when both stood up.

"Wait, can I still say this?!"

Louis looked at him annoyed, but had a small grin on his lips.

"Whatever; I'll call you an asshole after all"

"I can call you that, too, if you'd like"

"Forget it, that's my nickname for you", Louis said a bit insulted and stroked over his dress. Jackson laughed and stopped in front of him.

"Well then", he said with a raised tone and reached out his hand. Louis looked at it as Jackson kept talking.

"I'm asshole, also called Aria Soffocante. Pleasure to meet you"

Louis chuckled and looked up sceptically when he shook his hand.

"And who are you?"

"Princess; also called L'eue Courante"

"What, L'eue Courante? I've heard so much about you!"

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back. Jackson ignored this, leaned over, grinning, so that their faces were directly opposite each other.

"Here's to a good working relationship", Jackson grinned, and Louis returned the grin a bit.

"Hopefully, Mr. Asshole"

At that moment the door opened and Louis took a step away from Jackson.

"L'eue Courante, Aria Soffocante!"

"James!", Louis smiled, but was still surprised to see the man walk in.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?", he asked without being able to hide his hopeful look. Louis looked sceptically at Jackson as he sighed.

"How am I supposed to not make a comment on that?"

Louis rolled his eyes and embraced the man he had last seen at the banquet when he had already hopefully asked the two whether they were together again.

"You didn't disturb us, because there wasn't something to disturb"

"That's a pity", Mr. Corden said and looked between them back and forth.

"You both make such a cute couple"

Both chuckled at that. Because, seriously, they just had talked about how they would now try to not discuss and fight all the time. But it was somehow not sad for Louis, he didn't think about how he had thought like Mr. Corden in the past; just changed the topic.

"How are you?"

"To be honest, not so good", the man admitted before nodding to Jackson again, then went to the table where he placed a folder.

"I'm very worried. DEATH only has two leaders, but we have a virus in DEATH that wants to harm us from the inside"

Louis and Jackson followed him to the table and sat down with him. At that moment the others also came in. In the meantime, the meetings were smaller than before, because they didn't want to involve so many people. The more people the more dangerous it seemed. So it was just Louis, Jackson, James Corden, Ms. Connor and Ms. Johnson. With that, the welcome didn't take long and after a short time they all sat at the table.

"While we're probably all concerned about DEATH and the safety and loyalty in DEATH, I would like to take care of the leader selection today", Mr. Corden began.

"Is that smart?", Ms. Connor asked and the man looked at her questioningly.

"If the others were looking forward for DEATH losing another leader, shouldn't they have been hoping to get a leader in to have more control?"

"We decided to call 'the others' LIFE", Jackson said, and Louis rolled his eyes. The opposite of death. How original. But it was easier than always talking about 'the others'.

"Oh, alright", Ms. Connor nodded.

"The death of Quen deliberately left a free spot on the top. What if this is all part of the plan?"

"Do you think Danielle's death was also planned?", Ms. Johnson now asked. Louis tried to concentrate. But... it was hard to talk rationally about Quen's death here. And to be honest also about Danielle's death...

But he had to go through it and stay professional right now.

"No, I just think the goal is to get a position at the top", Ms. Connor replied, then looked at Jackson and Louis.

"What do you think, L'eue Courante, Aria Soffocante? After all, you were there. Was it suspicious?"

Louis remained silent first.

"Uhm... Danielle had no intention of killing me, no. She wanted to let me live. I'm not sure about Jackson, though. I think she would have killed him. Considering that's what she threatened to do when we broke into MOTH"

The others nodded quietly for a moment.

"But I still think that it's important to fill at least one position at the top. Maybe that's exactly what LIFE wanted to achieve, four leaders are more powerful than two. And moreover...", Mr. Corden remained silent, unsure, when he looked to the both leaders quickly. Louis sighed as he understood.

"James, we do realize that we aren't the dream couple to be at the top right now. Maybe that was on purpose, yes. But we would never show weakness now"

"Well, then we should choose a woman", Ms. Johnson nodded and Ms. Connor hesitated at first, but then also nodded.

"Alright. But of course, she must be highly qualified"

Mr. Corden nodded, typed into the hologram.

"I've already worked on the expectations and checked out some people after the last few meetings of the last days. I will now show you the person who has the most agreement and my opinion the perfect basis"

Louis raised an eyebrow in a wait-and-see manner.

"Who are we looking for a woman for? Killing Morth or Quen?"

Furthermore, he couldn't imagine a substitute for Quen, but he had to. At least as far as the name was concerned. And a new Killing Morth... actually, he didn't feel like working with a new Killing Morth. But could you blame him?

"I think we're currently looking for Killing Morth", Mr. Corden replied, while he concentrated on typing the file.

"I don't think it would be right to hire a Quen now"

"But shouldn't we -"

"We will first find a Killing Morth", Louis said immediately and Ms. Johnson was silent at that.

Satisfied, Mr. Corden now opened the woman's file.

"So, the role of Killing Morth...", he began as soon as the profile appeared on the hologram. Everyone stared at the name and the picture.

"Could be occupied by this woman"

***

Thoughtfully Louis left the room, the image of the woman still in his mind. That was supposed to be Killing Morth? Admittedly, her qualities were promising, and not many knew her name, she was fearless and combative. But... was she a leader of DEATH? Was she Killing Morth?

"And? What do you think?", Jackson asked, who had quickly followed him.

"Honestly? I don't know"

"What are you unsure of? I think she sounds good"

"Maybe that's the fact. Not that you're taking a liking to Killing Morth again"

"But this time I wouldn't cheat on anybody, so it doesn't interest you"

"Hmm, no, I don't think that two leaders should have anything", Louis answered and Jackson grinned, looking at his bracelet.

"Think about it. But I think we should take a look at her"

Louis nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Won't hurt"

"Perfect, I'll take care of it", Jackson said and Louis chuckled as Jackson walked on, while the smaller one stopped at the door to Harry's hospital room. He knocked once before entering.

"Hey Lou! Oh, you look really professional"

"I should have known", Louis sighed as he saw Niall sitting in the chair. Then he looked at Harry, who sat up.

"Louis! Hi"

"Hey", he smiled and put his hand on his cheek as he leaned down and connected their lips. Immediately he smiled more and Harry's lips also curled up into a smile. He might get used to this greeting. Both of them.

Niall smiled and as they loosened, shrugged his shoulders.

"What, you wouldn't let me know anyway, since I yesterday dared to spend more time with your 'date' than you did"

Louis blushed a little when Harry took his hand.

"You know...?"

"Is that okay?", Harry asked anxiously and the smaller one nodded.

"Yeah, sure! Jackson knows too"

Niall raised both eyebrows and looked at Harry, who opened his mouth, then looked at Niall and then back at Louis.

"Aaaand... how did he take it?"

"What do you think? He thinks it's stupid", Louis chuckled.

"Did you talk to him?", Harry asked and stroked the back of his hand. Louis nodded slightly.

"Wait, you and Jackson talked? And you're in a normal mood?"

"Yes, Niall, I know", Louis grinned.

"But actually, the conversation was... good. It was pleasant, he listened to me, and we came to an agreement"

Louis swallowed and felt a tingling in his stomach when he saw how happy it seemed to make Harry, who was looking at him so excited and satisfied. He really only wished the best for Louis, wasn't jealous or anything, just happy for Louis. That made Louis feel not only joy but also guilt. For a moment he squeezed his hand tighter.

"Ni, can you...?", he asked hesitantly and the man nodded and stood up with a sigh.

"I'm hungry anyway", he said and Louis laughed, but that faded somewhat when Niall went out with a 'See you later'. Sure, Quen would have said the same.

"Everything okay?", Harry asked and slid closer to Louis. He blinked, turned back to Harry.

"How are your injuries?"

"Oh, fine, thanks. Just the leg needs a little more time. And that's the most annoying, because it prevents me from walking. But the internal injuries, which were most dangerous, are almost healed"

Louis breathed out, smiled. God, he was so happy. Harry also sounded so relaxed and in a good mood. That alone put him in a better mood. He slipped as close as he could to Harry, kissed his cheek.

"That's amazing"

He smiled against it and Harry turned his face to put his lips on the smaller ones.

"Like you. You look incredible in that dress"

Louis bit on his lower lip grinning.

"Charmer"

"A fucking charmer"

Louis laughed and nodded before sitting upright again.

"No, seriously, there's something I wanted to say..."

"Okay? Is it because of the conversation with Jackson? If he said anything that made you think, tell me; I can talk to him again and make sure that -"

"Harry", Louis interrupted him, but couldn't help but smile. God, Harry was so cute and worried.

"It's not about Jackson. Actually... it's about you and... me?"

Surprised, Harry was silent for a moment before his mouth opened.

"Oh"

Then his forehead frowned anxiously.

"Oh..."

"Nothing bad!", Louis immediately made clear, before Harry would expect something bad. He wanted to spare him from worrying and simply make clear that it was nothing negative.

"It's nothing bad, but... but no less difficult for me to say", he said qieter, looking at Harry's chest.

"Okay... You can tell me anything"

The older one sighed.

"It's not that. I just have trouble saying it"

"The only thing I can imagine now is that you want to apologize for something", Harry chuckled, but instead of the smaller one laughing, he looked hesitantly into his face. Whose laughter fell.

"What? What, uhm... happened?"

He tried not to panic. He trusted Louis. But something was wrong.

"It's not something new, it's..."

Louis sighed again. It just had to be said. And he wanted to tell Harry.

"I'm sorry", he said quickly and Harry blinked in surprise.

"I... you have always been so respectful and so patient with me, while I... while I treated you like shit and disrespectful sometimes. I have always claimed you, but didn't allow you to do the same with me. And I was quite insensitive to you when you confessed your feelings to me. But before that I treated you like an asshole, even though you were always on my side and did nothing wrong, you always supported me. And yet you never said anything about it and still stay with me..."

Now he frowned thoughtfully.

"Listening to myself, I not only want to apologize to you, but also to thank you"

Then he heard a gentle chuckle, looked from his chest back into Harry's face. He had a slight, touched smile on his lips.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Louis. I knew then and I know even better now that you didn't have and don't have it easy. I'm a patient person and you would have to do a lot to make me lose my patience. Besides, I have also made mistakes. But thanks anyway for apologizing. Please just forget about it and put the past behind you, because I don't think about it anymore. Unlike you apparently. And right now, you make me incredibly happy"

After he had finished talking, they looked each other briefly in the eyes. Louis' tension dropped a bit and he exhaled as he looked into Harry's respectful green eyes, that he adored so much. Yes, adored. So what?!

"Okay", he said softly, before nodding more.

"Okay", he then repeated a bit more confidently. Harry smiled more and leaned forward with his hand on Louis' cheek.

"You're so adorable", he had to say when he thought about how Louis had thought about it. Louis blushed a bit, but snorted.

"I was just thinking, that's what normal people do"

Harry put his lips on Louis'. This one was immediately silent, holding his breath and enjoying the feeling of Harry's lips on his. He replied slowly before Harry slowly went back.

"With you I don't think anymore", he said softly and Louis opened his eyes.

"You're unbelievable", he replied, looked him in the eye half jokingly, half lovingly; noticed very well the pleasant feeling in his stomach.

"I can't help it", Harry answered and grinned. Louis sighed somewhat overwhelmed, poked the dimple on his left cheek.

"You're cute"

"Good or bad?"

"Is there a bad kind of cute?"

The question made Harry smile broadly, whereupon Louis laughed and pulled him on his neck to kiss him again. Longer this time. He missed the time when they had been able to kiss the other all the time while Harry had leaned down to him. He looked forward to so much when Harry would be well again. Because of Harry, but admittedly also for selfish reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry is cute and Louis is healing from the Jouis thing. Perfect.  
> Oh and the thing with the new leader... you really thought I wouldn't tease you??  
> (Or maybe you didn't think I wouldn't tease you, because by now you all should know me)  
> Info for the one shot readers: second part soon xx  
> I hope you're all safe and healthy <3
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	8. ||5||

Harry had often known that he was more of a person who had to move around a lot. This had become even stronger through the many training sessions by DEATH. But his body had gotten used to it and Harry had liked it that way.

That was also the reason why he cursed his leg when he sat down on the bed, sighing. Stupid leg! He wanted to walk again, damn it! But at least today he was allowed to exercise his arms again for the first time, even if only slowly. Blah, blah, blah.

"Harryyy!"

Harry looked up as he heard the voice, along with the quick sound of high heels on the floor, turned to the door.

"Louis! What are you doing here?"

"Attention!", the smaller one ignored him, stopped in front of him. With a proud face he stretched a tray in front of Harry's face.

"You are being honored today with a unique and unprecedented honor. May I introduce: A breakfast served by L'eue Courante himself"

Harry couldn't even look at the tray at first, but only looked at Louis' red dress that he wore today. It didn't look so severe because it was a dress with a flared skirt and therefore looked more like a casual dress. It also had wide straps and the fabric of the top was rippled. It was a darker red, and the neckline of the top was square-shaped, showing his collarbones.  
[See this cute outfit and every other outfit on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

But then he blinked and chuckled, looking at the tray that Louis still proudly held in his hands.

"This is fresh porridge and fruit salad, with fresh orange juice, Mr. Styles. And for the sweet ending a petit-fours"

Surprised and at the same time touched, Harry took the tray from him and looked at the fresh breakfast.

"Any questions?"

"Wow, did you do this yourself -"

"No questions!"

Startled, Harry looked up, and Louis smiled sweetly.

"Bon appetit!"

Harry shook his head stunned, placed the tray on the small shelf above his bed before pulling Louis down by the neck. Surprised, he made a short noise, but then hummed contentedly and returned the kiss.

"Thank you. I'm honored", Harry then said against his lips with a smile, which Louis replied.

"Anything for Doctor Styles. I'm glad I came in here before the girls in the waiting room"

"They will have to stay there for a long time now"

Louis giggled and kissed him again before he stood up to sit next to Harry.

"Don't you have a meeting this morning?"

Louis breathed out, shaking his head as Harry began to eat.

"No, I've just had one, but not for a while now. Jackson has a lot to prepare and I have to work with Liam to think about who might work with LIFE and who not"

Harry looked at him questioningly while he chewed.

"'LIFE'?"

Louis looked at him silently for a moment; Harry saw his slight smile, but in his eyes he saw panic.

"What?"

"What is LIFE"

"Life? That's, uh, just the life? That's what we're doing right now. You know we breathe and live"

"Louis. You just said someone was working with 'LIFE'"

"What, did I?"

Louis laughed shortly, looked away. But Harry could very well hear the soft "Fuck!" the smaller one breathed out.

"Louis? What is LIFE?"

The smaller one was silent, probably seemed to be considering lying. Finally, he sighed, turned around again. Then he stroked his dress.

"Look, it's new", he smiled and Harry looked at the dress. Louis smiled more, because of course Harry let himself be distracted. In fact, his attention was also distracted by the golden glitter of the pumps he wore on his feet. They made his legs even more attractive. Perhaps Harry drooled a bit at the sight of his ankles and wider calves.

"The color is pretty", he said as he did so and Louis smiled more as the taller man's hand moved to his thigh as he pulled himself together and looked at the dress.

"It looks so beautiful on you"

"Thank you", Louis answered happily and stroked his hand. There you go, Harry was distracted and wouldn't -

"And what is LIFE?"

Louis' smile fell and Harry grinned as he ate a spoonful of porridge. Louis groaned annoyed, then pouted and his eyes fell on the petit-fours on the small plate on the tray.

"Can't you be a typical man who doesn't care what I say?", he sulked and grabbed the petit-fours before he took a bite.

"Wasn't that for me?"

"Oh, now you're distracted?!"

Harry laughed, pulled his face closer by his chin and kissed his nose as the older one chewed pouting.

"What is LIFE, darling?"

"Stop it", Louis snorted and, sighing, put the petit-fours back on the plate. Stupid Harry!

"Oh, wait"

Harry odded. Of course, it was obvious, now that he thought about it more.

"Danielle's group, the one that's going against DEATH, right?"

Louis was silent for a moment, looking at him.

"No, what makes you think that?"

Harry laughed and rubbed the corner of the smaller ones' mouth with his thumb because there was frosting from the petit-fours. Without further ado, he briefly put his thumb in his mouth while looking at his porridge, from which he now lifted the spoon again.

"And who are you thinking of working with LIFE?"

Louis blinked. Harry didn't even do it on purpose, he had cleaned the corner of Louis' mouth out of reflex. He blushed a bit and rubbed the corner of his mouth again.

"I-I'm not going to tell you, I've already told you too much"

"Hmm, it was worth a try"

"How are you?"

Harry laughed, looked at him.

"Nice dress"

Louis rolled his eyes and now hugged his arm as the younger one continued to eat.

"I don't want to distract you; I really want to know. I'm sure you're in a good mood because you're allowed to train your arms again today, aren't you?"

Surprised, Harry looked at him and Louis grinned cheekily.

"I allowed it, after talking to Mrs. Vendler"

"Impossible. I'm not your child"

"Hmm"

Louis pulled the corners of his mouth down thoughtfully.

"But you're the man I date, so..."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Louis leaned in still with a grin on his lips.

"But shouldn't you care that I'm back in training as soon as possible?"

The grin disappeared and Louis looked at his lips. Mmh, the thought of Harry's muscles made him want something other than petit-fours. Still, he remained serious when he looked at Harry's lips.

"I think we've already crossed point where I only like you for your muscles"

Then he grinned again.

"Or do you just like me because of my big muscles?"

"Certainly not"

Harry kissed him briefly before he talked on.

"More like because of the plastic"

"This joke never gets old"

"Nope"

Louis sighed. Idiot. He leaned up and put his lips back on Harry's. God, he couldn't get enough of their soft, plump consistence, he really was addicted to them. And this tongue that slid in his mouth only made things better.

Harry tasted of oranges and Louis thought he would get addicted to it right away.

"Mmh, oranges taste good from your mouth"

Harry laughed and shook his head, what also made them do an eskimo-kiss that turned into a few more.

"You are crazy"

With that he turned back to eat and Louis watched him.

"Well, luckily you like that", he said and couldn't hide the good mood in his voice. Because he was happy. This morning he had woken up so motivated, had known that he didn't have much to do and had noted his mind to visit Harry. In fact, he had eaten breakfast with Jackson a few times in the past, but that had faded quickly as the older one had always paid attention to his diet and work. Another point they had always fought over. But what was that new?

While Louis was thinking about the past, Harry was also taken into his thoughts when he started eating the petit-fours. He didn't know much about his parents, but he knew that he had inherited the love for baking and cooking from his mother. His father had told him when Harry had questioned him. At that time Harry had not yet shut up. By now, he didn't ask questions anymore. And it was better that way, he just had to accept that he had no mother. But still, whenever he cooked or baked, he thought of her. Of a woman he didn't even know, but with whom he was related. But he was the son of this woman, so he had inherited traits from her. And that was apparently one of them.

Harry, in the moments when he thought about it, would like to ask his father if he had inherited more from her, because he could imagine it. He certainly had her emotional heart, because Harry's father was quite good at keeping himself together when it came to work. He even concealed information about his son's mother for DEATH. That's probably why Harry was such a strange person; professional but also emotional.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, looked at Louis who already looked at him worried.

"You okay?"

Harry now followed his gaze to the plate he had been poking around on the petit-fours, lost in thought. He put the fork down.

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking... Louis?"

Louis looked at him questioningly, but reached for the fork and put a piece of petit-fours in his mouth. He couldn't help it, it was an addiction, okay? Besides, Harry apparently wasn't hungry for it anyway, but seemed to want to poke around at the poor pastry. Poor thing!

"Okay?"

"Do you think or know, like... Is it possible that DEATH wants to make sure families are torn apart?"

Louis' chewing stopped and he swallowed hard. Suddenly the petit-fours no longer tasted of sugar and fruit, but of lies, deceit and slander. But his look remained serious although the panic began to grow inside of his body.

"What makes you think so?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully and looked away. Thank God for Louis.

"I don't know, DEATH has a lot to say in one's personal life. And I... I only know my father"

Louis closed his eyes. Shit.

"And I never got many answers..."

"That means there doesn't seem to be any, Harry", Louis now said softly, hugging his upper body.

"But that's it", Harry explained.

"My father never said he knew nothing about her"

Louis frowned alarmed. But happily, Harry didn't see that.

"He didn't?"

Harry didn't notice Louis' panic-filled eyes, which were also a little angry, shook his head.

"No, he told me he couldn't tell me anything about it and that I should trust him; shouldn't ask any more questions"

Louis remained silent with uncertainty.

"So I wondered... Is it possible that it has something to do with DEATH?", Harry asked and looked back at Louis. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Harry then frowned in realization. Louis seemed torn, scared, unsure. And Harry remembered how Louis had known some things about Harry. And he had never asked him anything about his family; he knew many things about his workers. On the hill, when they had eaten pizza, Harry had asked him what he also knew about the younger one. Back then, Louis had been the same. He... did he knew something?

But the look in Louis' eyes told him that it didn't matter. It was helpless.

In realisation he swallowed, frowned hurt.

"But I think if you would know something, you wouldn't be able to say anything as well"

Then he sighed and looked away again. How stupid. Why should Louis be able to say more? Maybe he didn't even know anything about it, he had only been a few years old when Harry was born. And surely something as unimportant as Harry and his family weren't a topic for the leaders.

"Sorry, that was stupid"

"No!"

Louis slid closer to him so that their thighs touched.

"Harry, this isn't stupid! I mean, of course you wonder where you come from and about your... mother"

Louis swallowed when he uttered the last word. Family only hurt you when you worked for DEATH. It was actually better to not have a family. Louis had experienced this himself in the worst way.

"I should have accepted this by now, after all I don't know it any other way. But I... I just want to know who she is, what she's like and what I've inherited from her"

The older one was silent, only looking at Harry, who was looking at the wall. And Louis began to smile slightly, stroking his back.

"I'm sure she is a wonderful person, Harry. Because you are", he said, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sure she is as loving and affectionate as you are", he continued.

Because he knew. And it hurt. It was probably more difficult for Louis than for Harry.

The latter continued to be silent and Louis' smile fell as he looked at Harry's profile. It hurt, yes. But simply because he wanted Harry to be happy. It was different from the past with Jackson, where he wanted Jackson to be compulsively happy with Louis. No, Louis really wanted Harry to be well and happy, none of this had to do with Louis. He... he wanted the best for Harry. Just like the other one wished for Louis. And that made Louis smile again in that moment. Because finally he realized he was thinking exactly like Harry. He could finally give something back to Harry. So he grabbed the younger one's hand, intertwined their fingers, which caused a tingling in his stomach.

"I want you to be happy, Harry", he said, and Harry blinked in surprise, looking at Louis, who looked at him honestly.

"I really want that. But in order to be it, you must do what I too had to learn..."

"Let the past be the past", Harry said softly and Louis nodded, then hesitated briefly, but then pressed a short kiss on his lips.

"So I guess we both have to", he said and Harry smiled, which didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It's 'us' now"

Louis nodded and smiled more, bumping his nose against Harry's.

"We can go outside later if you want to?"

He noticed that Harry hesitated briefly.

"Or... or maybe after your gym training?", he suggested and Harry looked at him gratefully.

"Yes, that would be perfect"

Louis nodded contentedly and cuddled closer to him.

"Okay, then just call me after the shower"

Harry smiled more now, put his arm around Louis, kissed his head.

"Louis?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

Louis swallowed, closing his eyes in pain, which Harry didn't see because Louis' face was pressed against the body of the taller man. It was so incredibly hard. But he tried to hold back. Just when he thought he wouldn't hold back so much because of DEATH, this happened. And that was harder than before; after all it was... it wasn't about Louis himself.

***

[Flashback]

"Harry, I hope you'll be comfortable here and -"

"Ha!", Harry pointed at Ryan, who didn't understand at first, then sighed.

"Just wait till I tell L'eue Courante!"

Des rolled his eyes and Ryan sighed.

"Mr. Styles, I do apologize, I guess I got carried away"

"No problem!", Harry answered.

"I just wonder what the powerful and strict L'eue Courante will think about this"

"Come now, Harry. We don't have that much time left", Des said, laughing slightly, already starting to walk. Harry pouted, then hugged Ryan again, who even replied a little.

"See you sometime, Ryan. You were the best driver I could have wished for"

"I appreciate that, Mr. Styles"

"Now you pay attention", Harry laughed and started running after his father.

"And that you will call me Mr. Styles when we meet again, you hear me?!", he shouted before he stopped next to his father, who was scanning his arm so that the two big doors opened. He really would miss his driver.

***

[Present]

Harry sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixed his hair. He didn't know why, but because of the thought of his mom and his dad, he had thought about the beginning in DEATH. And Ryan, his driver. He hadn't seen him again.

His whole life had been so different back then. Harry had been oblivious of what would happen to his life. He wondered what Ryan was doing right now, while Harry was getting ready to go outside with L'eue Courante with a still injured leg.

L'eue Courante. Who he had admired back then like a little child. And had thought it was a woman. Harry chuckled before he wrote a quick text to Louis. Louis. He smiled as he got back an "I'm already outside, Mr. Styles xx".

He knew full well that Louis had hesitated before adding 'xx'.

As he walked out, all he could think about was Louis and how he had brought him breakfast this morning. It had been such a small but sweet gesture. Louis was so small and sweet. Oh God, Harry was whipped.

By now he should be walking on crutches, but Mrs. Vendler (and also Louis of course) had remarked that after the arm training it would probably be better to spare his arms again, after all, one arm had been injured as well. So Harry did that before Louis would really lock him up.

But all in all, he was just happy to be able to do a little bit again, the arm muscle training alone had felt good. But he had also noticed that he had to start slowly, that annoyed him. But at least he was still alive, so he shouldn't complain.

So he still drove around in that stupid wheelchair. But hopefully that would soon be over. To be honest, now that he saw Louis on a bench in the garden, he didn't care if he could go to the gym again. That was nothing compared to the wishes he had now. He wanted to hug Louis properly again, lift him up and never let go. And to be honest, he was sure that both of them missed the physical closeness quite a bit.

The smaller one looked up when Harry arrived at the bench, smiled. Because of the wind, he wore a tiny jacket over his dress, which reached to his waist.

"Harry!", he said happily and hugged the younger one happily.

"How was it?!"

Harry sighed and held Louis a little longer, whereupon the smaller one giggled and snuggled even closer to him.

"Alright, I missed it"

Louis nodded and now they let go. Not quite, because their hands found each other almost without their intentions, fingers interlocked. Harry still looked at them, had to smile. How long had he wished for this?

"How can you be so obsessed with muscle training?", Louis jokingly wrinkled his nose, but was of course happy for Harry. And it wasn't like he wasn't happy for Harry's muscles... what, you couldn't blame him for that!

"I ask myself that with petit-fours"

"Hey, don't get cheeky"

Louis lifted his nose and crossed his legs in insult.

"The thing with me and my petit-fours is something completely different"

"This morning you couldn't stand it and bit off my petit-fours"

Louis was silent and looked at him ignorantly.

"So? You weren't going to eat it anyway, not that you're putting on weight, huh?"

"What about you?"

Louis made a shocked sound.

"Mr. Styles!"

Then he put his hands on the railing of the bench he was sitting on, leaned over to Harry, with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Remember... plastic cannot expand"

"So we're back on that joke?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Satisfied, he leaned back again, stroked through his hair, which had become a bit fuzzy with the wind.

"When we're old, I'll still look like this"

"Well, if all you eat is petit-fours -"

"Now stop it!", Louis pouted and Harry laughed, kissed his cheek.

"By the way, alcohol and chips aren't an healthy alternative either", Louis then turned his face grinning and Harry pressed his lips together.

"Well, maybe Niall is forcing me into a less healthy lifestyle"

"You think?"

"How about we go on a diet together?"

Louis laughed.

"Forget it, I'm not dating you to fuck up everything directly. I'm glad you're eating in your present condition. And I'm glad how well you and Niall get along"

Harry was silent on the subject.

"Louis?"

"No, I'm not going on a diet with you, Harry"

"No, I didn't mean that", he chuckled before he squeezed his hand, whereupon the man looked at him. Harry was silent for a moment, concentrating on how pretty Louis looked with the slightly tousled hair and in the red dress. He sighed, had to kiss Louis briefly. This one was surprised, but replied. God, Louis was so incredibly beautiful and adorable and ... Harry still couldn't believe they were dating; that Louis gave him a chance.

"And did you mean that?", Louis grinned knowingly as they parted after a short time.

"No", Harry grinned briefly, and Louis had to smile. Just how serious Harry had been at first, but then had given in when he had looked at Louis for a longer time. It was cute how Harry appreciated him, it gave Louis such a special feeling. Harry really treated him like he was the only important thing here. Which was probably true, because he had feelings for him. God, he was so adorable!

"No, but seriously", the younger one got serious again.

"Does it bother you that me and Niall get along so well?"

Louis, as if he had known that he would ask that, sighed, looked away.

"No, of course not. I'm so happy, I mean you guys became friends even before you had contact with the inner circle. And Niall is a great person and a good friend. I'm really happy that you've made friends here, even in the inner circle, it's just..."

His gaze fell rigidly on the floor in front of him. Understandingly Harry waited, looking at him silently. He understood that Louis was happy, but at the same time felt lonely at the moment.

"It's not easy to keep a friendship while working for DEATH. It always worked in the inner circle, but... everything is falling apart right now"

Louis' voice became quieter and his gaze became sadder when he thought about the good old times in this friends group. Amazing parties and cool trips; the time before Danielle, Jackson and Louis had fully reached the position as a leader and had had more time. Those many memories were now so far away, that seemed so easy when he looked back at them now. But everything had passed. Quen was dead. Danielle was dead. Jackson and Louis weren't together anymore. Taylor and Yannik were together. Dan had lied to Louis. Dan had cheated on Rita.

He sighed at the thought.

"Louis, I know it's hard. But you can't do anything against those changes that are coming right now. The thing with... with Quen is of course something else, but the other things are things that can happen in any group of friends"

"Right now I feel like I don't have any friends at all", Louis said dryly.

"And I'm partly unsure whether I'm responsible for this. I have often done things without thinking and haven't thought about the feelings of others. That's okay in my job, but... an asshole move in a circle of friends"

Harry was uncertainly silent when Louis continued talking.

"Me and Niall aren't like we used to be, simply because I had so much to do. And then all of a sudden, I got along with Quen, who will never be by my side ever again. And I don't even have to mention Danielle, nor Dan, Jackson, Yannik and... Taylor"

Admittedly, it didn't exactly look rosy. But what could Harry say to that, of course there were a few things in this circle of friends that he didn't understand. The whole Dan-Jackson-Louis-chaos alone.

"You know... I gotta admit, right now everything sucks"

Louis chuckled, but Harry continued talking.

"But you were also in a difficult situation. Now the thing with Danielle is over. Well, now there is the situation with LIFE now, but when that is over, or at least not such a new topic, you'll have more time again. And then you can sort it out, because... because they are still your friends. You can't treat them differently, just because things are going wrong in your working life, they are still people with a life of their own. And for example, with Taylor and Yannik, you make it hard for yourself. If Taylor didn't like me, you'd still date me, right?"

Louis was silent, then sighed.

"But Yannik..."

He pulled a face.

"You can't compare Yannik with you!", he said stunned and looked at Harry, who looked away in question.

"Well, if Taylor likes him...?"

"Urgh", Louis just made a desperate noise and looked at the floor. But Harry was right.

"Well, I'll just have to get used to it and accept it. And what do I do with the rest?!"

"Dan", Harry nodded and kept silent for a moment. To be honest, it was hard to remain rational. He was of course angry that the idiot had lied to Louis and had cheated on Rita like that. Neither of them deserved it. And it was stupid from Jackson to not tell them anyway, but he had expected nothing else from him. But he had judged this Dan differently. And apparently Louis too; that was certainly hurtful.

"I have no idea", he admitted.

"But I know that he means something to you as a friend and you mean something to him as well. So there are three possibilities. Either you act as if nothing happened, which would certainly not do you all any good, since you are still in the inner circle. Or you hate him, which would make everything even more difficult in the inner circle; or... or you meet him and you talk about it and maybe get another perspective"

Louis sighed.

"I can't just meet Dan. In the end..."

He was silent and Harry's brow frowned at that. Had he misunderstood that, or...?

Louis looked at their hands, his gaze changing.

"Actually...", he said softly.

"Maybe now I can finally meet him"

Then he looked up.

"That would be best, I just always had..."

Harry nodded, although it hurt him to think that Louis had doubted whether he would have anything with Dan. But apparently, now that he was sure he felt more for Harry, he felt safe.

"Sorry, Harry, that wasn't fair to you", Louis shook his head and Harry shrugged.

"No, I mean... I don't know"

"No, I just want you. Except for the fact that Dan cheated on Rita and lied to me. I don't want anything with someone like that anyway. But..."

Louis' gaze fell at the thought of the past. And no, he wasn't thinking of sexual experiences. He was thinking about normal, happy moments when he had just done something with Dan and it had been so cool and fun.

"But he was a good friend"

"And he can certainly be again. If you talk to him and he learns from that. And... and maybe when he finally gets a clear 'no' from you. Because apparently there always just was a..."

"'Perhaps'", Louis finished his sentence and nodded. Yes, he should have told Dan at some point that they couldn't do anything. But he had also made mistakes. At least Louis realized it by now. Maybe something good would come out of it if they talked.

"Yes, I should talk to him"

Harry smiled and nodded, whereupon Louis sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"And I guess I have to talk to Taylor, too. And to everyone anyway, because I have to tell them about Quen and Danielle"

"That... Niall already did that", Harry said and Louis looked at him.

"What?!"

"Don't be mad at him, but... he thought it would only hurt you and he wanted the others to have time to accept it. They weren't as close with her as you or me, but still... And Quen was his sister, so..."

Louis remained silent. But for Niall, Quen had been less of a sister than for Louis. But still, maybe it was the right thing to do. Maybe Louis wasn't even now able to tell them.

"Did he tell them everything about Quen's death?"

Harry hesitated, then nodded.

"They deserve to know the truth. And Quen deserves it too"

Louis nodded, looked away.

"They must hate me"

"I don't think so. I rather believe that everyone is just hoping to see you again soon"

Louis shook his head slightly and felt his eyes getting wet. Why should they be happy to see Louis again? Quen was dead because of him. Quen, who had been so funny and honest, with whom no one from the inner circle really had any problems. And instead, Louis was alive, who made things difficult for everyone, or fucked things up, or simply did everything wrong on principle. Surely they thought that Quen had died for nothing.

"Louis. They are your friends"

"But also Quen's! What if they're angry and wish that Quen would live instead of me?!"

It hurt Harry to hear that coming out of Louis' mouth. Because it wasn't right to compare people's life, it was the way it is. And it also had been Quen's decision so they should accept it and love and support her instead of fighting about who should have died. It only hurt more.

"They would never think that. Simply because they respect Quen and know her well enough to know that's what she wanted. And they also know that you are worth it, Louis"

Louis was silent, sniffed briefly. His doubts remained. Perhaps they wouldn't even want to talk to Louis. Yes, maybe neither Dan nor Taylor would respond to his question about talking. And just wanted Quen back. Who shouldn't want Quen back?!

"You know what? Don't worry about that now", Harry said, when he noticed how Louis was sliding more and more into his self-hating thoughts, put his arm around his back and kissed his neck.

"I'm going to make sure that you'll meet them"

Louis frowned, looked at him. And he really let himself be distracted by that. Made Harry happier than it should.

"What?"

"Well, as... as your personal assistant I just set up these appointments", Harry said and grinned somewhat helplessly, which made Louis laugh a little.

"You're an idiot"

"And you're incredibly important to me", Harry said seriously and now took both of Louis' hands into his.

"And I know that you can work this out with your friends. You know how important talking can be"

Louis sighed.

"But not everything can be solved by this"

"No, but forgiven"

Louis was silent, looking from their hands into Harry's green eyes, which looked at him confidently. He breathed out. He was right. It even had helped with Jackson. And that was... crazy.

"How did I ever manage life without you?", he asked softly to himself and when he saw Harry's cheeks turning red, he had to smile. He put his hands on the reddened cheeks, holding his head so that he could kiss them for a long time. He felt Harry's hands laying on top of the smaller ones.

The answer was 'not one bit'. He hadn't managed anything in his life without Harry. Right now, many things sucked. But Louis would be in a completely other situation if he had no Harry, who put him down to earth, showed him how you could forgive and go on in life without getting caught up in your head about the past.

Because of all these things Harry helped him with, didn't matter if he wanted to or didn't even noticed sometimes, Louis breathed in.

"Thank you", he whispered softly against Harry's lips. He felt the slight smile and how Harry's hands squeezed his hands on the face of the taller one comforting. Before he heard a whisper of the deeper voice that had become the most comforting voice he knew.

"You're welcome, Mr. Tomlinson"

***

[Flashback]

< Louis heard a few shouts of welcome and chuckled as he got off the motorcycle. He sighed as he took off his helmet and looked up to the terrace where his friends were standing.

"Maybe we really are a bit late", he heard next to him and laughed, pressing the helmet into Dan's hand.

"I'll just say it's because of you"

Dan laughed and they went in the direction of the house.

"There is no need to justify yourself. The only one who grumbles when someone is late is you"

"Hmm, you might be right", Louis giggled and straightened his hair. Then he stroked his dress.

"For fuck's sake", he muttered annoyed. Always these motorcycles! They were all fun and games until you wore an expensive dress with a knitted fabric.

"Louis, you look good", Dan chuckled and pushed him softly to the door by the hand on the smaller one's back. Louis sighed and stopped straightening it. But Dan didn't say anything more about it, because he already knew Louis when he wanted to look good. Mainly for Jackson. Unlike in the past, when he had done it just for himself.

"Louiiis!"

Louis sighed when she saw Taylor's grin, while she walked towards them as they arrived on the terrace.

"Yes, it's a new dress, I'm glad you noticed"

She laughed.

"Where were you? You're twenty minutes late"

"It's Dan's fault. Obviously", Louis said and Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently it's my fault"

Taylor laughed and hugged Louis firmly before she hugged Dan as well.

"So how's Tom?"

"Oh, I don't know", Taylor answered Louis' question with a sigh.

"Turns out he wasn't so interesting after all"

"Who is Tom?", Dan asked in surprise and Louis looked up at him with a chuckle.

"Taylor's lover. But apparently not anymore"

"No offense, Taylor. I never am up to date when it comes to your love life"

Taylor rolled her eyes at Louis' laughter. Then the smaller man bumped his elbow against Dan, while he grinned up to him.

"Why, because you don't have a love life?"

"Would you want to change that?"

Louis made an impressed sound and Taylor shook her head at their joking flirting.

"Maybe you should help him, Tay. He's helpless", he now turned to his friend. Dan sighed and Louis grinned when he thought about a few minutes ago. Dan meanwhile looked at Taylor, while his hand now laid on Louis' back again.

"Louis seriously tried to couple me up with some random girl"

"Hey, she was cute!", Louis protested and Taylor lifted an eyebrow.

"A random girl? Louis, I thought you guys were in a secured café? Because I thought you aren't allowed to just walk around anymore, since you will be a complete leader soon"

Like a child that was caught eating candies, Louis pressed his lips together.

"Please don't tell the others"

"And by 'others' you mean Jackson", Taylor said and Louis sighed sadly.

"Taylor, we just sat there and left a short time after. And there weren't many people", Dan said calmly and Taylor looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you knew it?"

"Tay, please", Louis now said. Because as nice as it was that Dan wanted to support him, it didn't make things easier.

"You know that it's for your best"

"Yeah, and I won't do it again. We just had it planned already and the rule was made two days ago. I will follow it now, but please don't tell anyone"

Then he breathed out.

"And yeah, mostly not Jackson. I hate to not tell him things, but this is unnecessary and we already discuss enough these days, because of work and such"

Taylor first was silent, then she sighed and nodded for what Louis smiled at her thankfully.

"You can be glad I'm not a good soul and that you're a better friend to me than Jackson is"

"Well, I hope so", Louis said and then Taylor lauhed, then looked thoughtfully to Dan.

"But what about you?"

"He won't say anything", Louis rolled his eyes. As if Dan would just let him down on that. The he looked up to him.

"Right?"

"No", Dan shok his head, looked from Louis back to Taylor.

"I mean it's only a small detail I won't tell him. And it was okay, I wouldn't have done that if Louis would have been in danger"

"Hero", Louis quietly said for what Dans lips turned into a grin. Taylor wanted to answer, but looked at Louis in surprise when this one squealed and giggled, pushed Dans hand away for what she knew that he had pinched the smaller one. She didn't know where though.

"And who's your lover now?", Louis then said, still with a slight laugh. Taylor let herself be distracted by that and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Actually, there is someone new", she said and Dan sighed.

"I'll go. I can't remember the name anyway and when I do he will be gone in a few days anyways"

"Better than no one, Daniel", Louis shouted after him as the taller one began to walk away.

"I'm here the whole night, Louis!"

Louis laughed at this answer and shook his head, before he looked at Taylor again. This one was looking at him amused.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, just for a walk outside the city. And then we ate ice cream what was forbidden, yes. But it was quite nice, since I can't do that with Jackson since he started to take his diet so fucking serious to build up muscles"

Taylor chuckled at Louis' slightly mocking voice. Then the man looked around.

"Is everyone else here?"

At that moment he saw Jackson and smiled immediately. He had missed him, although they had seen each other this morning. But Jackson had wanted to go to the gym and then Louis had left soon after.

"No, Yannik's late"

That caught Louis' attention and he smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

"You're just happy you get to bitch at him unnecessarily"

Louis rolled his eyes after making happy movements.

"The other day he compared me to a lemon because of my outfit. My dress was clearly orange. The guy's out of his mind"

Taylor laughed.

"There's not much on his mind, no"

"I know he's your type, Tay"

"No, that's not true at all. I met Gabriel yesterday"

"Uh-huh?"

"Yes, he's from germany"

"Germany? They have good beer", Louis said and looked behind Taylor to Jackson again. Apparently, Taylor saw by his eyes who he was looking at, sighed.

"Come on, go"

Louis giggled and started walking. His boyfriend had seen him downstairs as Louis and Dan had arrived, but had apparently not yet seen him arrive upstairs. Louis hadn't noticed that Jackson had seen them coming in and how Dan had treated Louis. 

But Louis noticed that his boyfriend stood with Danielle, which made Louis smile even more. It was nice that they both got along; all he had wanted was for his best friend and his boyfriend to get along well. 

"Hi, babe!", he said happily, clinging to Jackson's arm. The latter looked down at him in surprise, then chuckled as he freed the arm from the grip and put it around his waist.

"Hey, princess"

Louis hummed happily to be back at the side of the man he loved and felt safe with and leaned up to kiss him. Danielle bit her tongue in boredom when they kissed, before she smiled as they stopped and Louis looked at her.

"Hi!", he greeted the brunette while hugging her. When they separated, he felt how Jacksons hand guided him back to his side, while his hand was laying on the hip of the smaller one. Louis didn't even notice, because he was used to having Jackson's hand on his body or guide him like that. 

"Hi, Louis, how are you?"

"Great, I went for ice cream today", Louis said and Jackson rolled his eyes when Louis said it so proudly. Actually, Louis didn't even want to provoke him, but he accidentally did.

"Yeah, and was it better than spending time with me?"

Louis sighed, looked up at him. But the annoyed voice of Jackson provoked him, too. 

"Well, to be honest, honey? Lately we haven't been doing much"

"I can't go out for dinner all the time while being on diet. And I told you to not call me that"

Louis rolled his eyes, before he looked at the bottle in Jackson's hand that wasn't holding Louis.

"Oh, but you can drink beer? Not quite the diet drink I think"

"Uhm, yeah, I'll leave you guys alone", Danielle said, who had to force herself to not grin, before she gave Jackson another look before leaving. This one looked away as he drank from the bottle. 

Louis meanwhile looked at Jackson's hand on his hip, softly drove over his fingers with his own smaller fingers. The madness slowly changed into desperation and sadness, when his fingertip traced over Jackson's ring finger, where he already knew he wanted to see a wedding ring someday. Their wedding ring.

He pouted, took the hand to get out of the grip, before he stood in front of the taller man, his own arms around the waist of the Jackson.

"Sorry, I don't want to argue, we do that enough. We don't have to go for ice cream or anything, I can do that with others. I'm happy about every minute we can spend right now. It's just... I have to get used to this and I just have to get used to not eat dinner with you like in the last few months, you know me. I love you so much"

Jackson rolled his eyes before he looked down. All this stupid talking all the time.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to always dicuss this"

Louis nodded understandingly, but the pout stayed.

"I love you", he repeated for what Jackson sighed. Louis grinned when he looked at him, after briefly looking away.

"I love you too, princess"

That made Louis grin wider, before he kissed the taller one.

"I'll try to get used to this", he promised after a few seconds.

"You know, you don't just have to get used to the stupid things, but also to what my body will look like in the end"

Louis grinned and his hands now moved to his upper body as he leaned up.

"Mmh, that's not a problem", he then said and smirked as he kissed Jackson again. He couldn't get enough of this man and -

"Heeeey!"

The two were interrupted when Yannik approached them, his arm thrown around Jackson's shoulder.

"Jackson, man, I gotta tell you about Friday, there was -"

Yannik now looked at Louis, who raised his eyebrow because Yannik stopped talking immediately as he noticed Louis also hearing his words. And the smaller one just couldn't hide his unfriendly manner towards Yannik.

"Hii, Louis. Nice dress, purple really is your color"

"It's not purple, it's bordeaux", Louis replied unimpressed and Yannik shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Jackson.

"Anyway, Nico's band was there and they were awesome! But the best thing was that they had contact to a girlband, I tell you, they were fucking hot!"

Louis rolled his eyes. Seriously, he had tried. He really had. He had tried to become friends with Jackson's friends, just like Jackson had tried to become friends with Louis' friends. Dan was amazing, Louis even met him alone and they were good friends. With Yannik... that would probably never work out. But how could it?!

When Yannik enthusiastically told about what every girl had worn and how her body had been covered on what body parts he tightened his jaw. But when he started to talk about how every girl's body had been shaped in which places, Louis decided to clear his throat. Yannik stopped, looked at Louis who crossed his arms.

"In case you didn't notice, Jackson was talking to someone right now. With his boyfriend he loves"

"Oh, come on, Louis. I can also tell you about the boyband, how about that?"

Jackson pushed Yannik away a bit when he saw that Louis didn't think it was as funny as Yannik.

"Go have a drink. We'll talk later"

Yannik rolled his eyes, but actually walked away.

"Yeah, yeah, 'later' when you both mysteriously disappear again"

Louis grinned satisfied with Jackson supporting him.

"Yeah, why don't you take one of your girlband girls and get the hell out of here, too?"

"I'm sure they would look even better in that purple dress"

"I's bordeaux!"

"Come on now", Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed Louis' hip to pull him with him to a booth.

"As much as you get along with Dan, you don't get along with Yannik"

Louis snorted and let himself fall sideways onto Jackson's lap.

"How could I if he's a stupid idiot? Dan isn't an idiot; he's the opposite"

"With you he isn't anyway"

Louis rolled his eyes because he knew that Jackson wasn't jealous anyway. Jackson was basically not a jealous person; sometimes Louis even thought that he somehow enjoyed it when Louis spend time with other men. At least that's what he thought with Dan; Jackson never complained or anything, but also didn't ignored it, seemed rather amused about it.

"No, he's a nice guy either way. And he always can say what colour my dress is"

Jackson chuckled, ran his hand over Louis' hip while the other hand laid on his thigh, his fingertips already under Louis' dress.

"I think Dan just pays more attention to what you're wearing than Yannik", he said then, looking at Louis' body. Louis frowned and looked at Dan, who was standing with Danielle.

"I don't know, whatever. He's just so nice and cool. And he's not such a show-off like Yannik. He never picked me up with his car and wanted to be cool or anything"

Jackson shook his head, looked up at Louis again.

"Of course he picks you up on his motorcycle"

To show Jackson his confusion, the smaller one turned his head back to him, his hand on the back of his boyfriend.

"Why?"

"Well, then you sit close to him and hold on to him", Jackson shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing special.

"What do you mean?", Louis asked and chuckled.

"He's not into me"

"Well, but he also isn't averse to you either", Jackson said and laughed briefly, to which Louis frowned, watching him as he drank.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Why? It should bother him the most. After all you belong to me and not to him"

Jackson said this in such a relaxed way that Louis looked away thoughtfully. Was Dan into him? He had never thought about it because they just got along very well. Sure, Louis could feel the sexual tension between them and they flirted sometimes for fun, because Jackson didn't mind, and Dan concentrated more on him than on the others and looked at him longer than at others, but that was all? Well, what more could there be actually... oh, man.

"Shit, maybe you're right", Louis said softly and Jackson laughed again, pulled Louis closer on his lap.

"Would it bother you or what?"

"No, I mean I'd just be so sorry", Louis answered sadly and looked down at Jackson. 

"Wouldn't you be sorry? I mean he's your best friend"

Jackson was silent for a moment.

"Well... yes, of course"

Louis looked at him sceptically. Somehow, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Jackson was hiding something.

God, it wasn't just a little something.

***

[Present]

Jackson looked at the watch in his bracelet, then at his appointment calendar. Today he didn't have that much to do, so he could go to the gym later. Perfect. Oh, and then he could do the meeting with his team and take care of the new weapons he had planned in the case of LIFE. Because even though Jackson liked his muscles, when it came down to it, he still counted on a nice big machine gun. To be honest, he missed Quen, especially on that subject. She had been a good partner; especially when it came to weapons.

He looked up when he heard a familiar laugh through the corridor. And he was already rolling his eyes at that. It sounded almost like Louis had laughed with Jackson in the past. And Louis seriously still wondered if he had feelings for this Harry? Jackson really knew Louis better than he knew himself. But when he walked around the corner, he stopped. He hadn't expected that either.

Louis looked at Jackson in surprise, jumped up immediately, because he had been sitting on Harry's lap laughing until just a moment ago when they had apparently been amused about driving around in the electronic wheelchair. Jackson raised one eyebrow. They did that in their free time? God, the two idiots matched. Jackson was just glad to not have Louis clinging to him all the time anymore, wanting to do something unnecessary like that. But Harry was apparently the same way. Louis had been right; now they both should be happy about that it was over.

"Uhm, hi", this one cleared his throat but had to giggle at Harry's quietly laughter.

"Hey. Oh, Louis, since I already meet you here", Jackson stopped, when he had wanted to walk past them, stepped closer to the smaller one.

"I was going to tell you later in the meeting, but then I'll tell you now"

Louis looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue talking. Frankly, the smaller one was surprised that Jackson didn't say anything about what he had just seen. But apparently, he really kept their agreement. That made him really happy; it would save him a lot. For everyone. And he was almost impressed, because Jackson had looked at his body only twice.

"We're flying to Italy tomorrow night because of the MOTH"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah", Jackson said, looking at his bracelet.

"In a few days the MOTH will be finished and we have to look over everything. And we will also meet the new Killing Morth there"

"You already found someone?"

Louis remained silent on Harry's surprised question and Jackson nodded with a frown.

"Yes, at least a closer selection. She won't be a leader until she meets us and we meet her and decide that she should get the job"

"Why didn't you tell me?!", Harry asked enthusiastically and Louis looked at him.

"You know I want you to get well first"

Then he turned to Jackson. Okay, he had looked at his body three times now. But at least he kept his mouth shut, what was even more impressive. And he looked back into his face when the smaller one began talking to him.

"I honestly wanted to go to the COURT and... and have a few more conversations before we meet the new leader"

Jackson raised his eyebrow at this.

"What?"

"Nothing... professional", Louis said softly and Jackson blinked in surprise, but shrugged.

"I honestly don't care. Just be at the MOTH in three days for the tour through the building. In four days we will meet the girl"

Louis nodded, then stopped.

"Woman", he couldn't hold back and Jackson looked back to his eyes. Okay... four times now. Louis wasn't that impressed anymore.

"What?"

"It's a woman. She's your age. I don't think you'd say you're a boy"

Jackson seemed a bit unsure about if Louis really had said that. Harry already looked to the ground. Oh jesus.

"So, these conversations in the COURT... are they about how you stop being such a smart-ass brat?"

Louis closed his eyes, hold his hand up.

"Okay, stop, I shouldn't have started this"

Surprised Harry looked up to them again. Louis really took a step back in this and didn't let himself be provoked into it more?

"You just should talk about her as a woman, that's all I'm saying. Since I have the feeling, she wouldn't like to be called a girl; the same for us"

Jackson didn't react immediately, but then rolled his eyes. But he held himself back, too.

"Whatever. I won't talk to her much anyways if she's like Danielle"

Louis' mouth opened and Jackson bit his tongue, looked past Louis.

"Okay, got it", he said and Louis nodded.

"I hope", he quietly said. It seemed like Jackson really had gotten used to say things that would provoke or hurt Louis. It was crazy.

"Well, I'll go and just think those things", he said and Louis smiled falsely.

"Yeah, just like me, trust me"

Jackson chuckled and then looked at Harry, before he looked back at Louis as he stepped closer to his ex.

"But you maybe should think about leaving Harry here if you want him to get well quickly", he said more quietly and Louis swallowed at the thought of having to leave him alone again. But honestly and sadly... Jackson was right. Harry had to get well and here he was well taken care of. Niall was here, too.

"Yeah, you're probably right", he said softly and Jackson nodded before giving Harry another short, light smile before he walked past them. Louis sighed, turned to Harry. But he already looked at him knowingly.

"You'll go without me"

Louis closed his eyes briefly before taking Harry's hand.

"I think it's better that way. But when Mrs. Vendler gives the okay, you will follow"

Harry immediately looked at him hopefully.

"And then get to know the new leader?"

"If everything works out, yes", Louis nodded and then he dropped in his lap, giggling. Harry laughed and kissed him, before driving on. Louis laughed more and pressed himself closer to him.

"What's her name?", he heard then. With a smile on his lips, Louis rolled his eyes over Harry's curiosity.

Before he told Harry the name of the possibly new Killing Morth.

***

The two of them had been in Harry's room all day; however, Louis had had to leave at some point, since he now had to do some planning. But Harry had to do that too.

"Hey, Niall, are you free right now?", Harry asked into his bracelet as he fell onto the bed. It was more comfortable to lie down if you had done at least a little bit beforehand.

"I'm still in the lab right now, but I've got time in about 30 minutes. Are you in the sickroom?"

"Yes, I am. That would be great!"

"Has Louis left?"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe"

"I'll bring chips!"

After Niall hung up with that, Harry sighed. He was sure he'd put on weight because of Niall, my goodness. Louis had been right... whatever. He stared at the ceiling, smiling. When he thought of Louis, he immediately thought it was crazy how everything had turned out and how Harry could have managed to become so happy. Actually, it should have turned out differently; he should have fallen in love while Louis ran back to his ex. Or something like that. Actually, life was like that, wasn't it?

But in order to not think too much, which would have made him think of his mother again, Harry turned on the TV.

***

Actually, Harry had known that Niall could come in any minute, he flinched when the door was ripped open.

"Privacy is an unknown thing for you, isn't it?"

Niall laughed, and threw himself onto bed. It was at moments like these that Niall reminded Harry of Quen. And whenever he thought of the blonde, he also thought of how the day she died was sliding more and more away into the past. He missed Quen; her manner, her laugh, everything.

"Well I saw you and Louis almost fucking in the pool, it can't get any worse"

"When...", Harry began, then fell silent when he thought about the party.

"We didn't do anything in the pool"

"But today you would", Niall said and laughed as Harry grabbed the bag of chips.

"Oh, look! Food!"

Niall laughed, but then became aware when the woman on television said something.

"Hey, turn the volume up!"

Harry frowned and briefly looked for the remote before grabbing it and turning the volume up.

"...the shoe had been found by the French police at the time. It's a black pump, size 39 ¾ , which the state believes to be the property of the notorious L'eue Courante of the worldwide known mafia DEATH"

"What...", Harry asked quietly and Niall also stared at the screen, where the screen showed a picture of the black pump next to the woman.

"Someone stole the pump"

***

"Whether it really is the shoe of the mysterious woman is still disputed. But the fact that exactly this shoe was stolen suggests that there is some truth in it. Now the question is whether DEATH did this or someone else is behind it"

Then the subject changed and the two men in the room remained silent in shock for a moment while Harry turned down the volume again.

"Do you think...", Niall began, then watched Harry look thoughtfully at the floor.

LIFE.

He lifted his bracelet to his mouth. He didn't want to disturb Louis, so he called Liam.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Liam, the pump was stolen"

"I know, I've just been told"

Wow, DEATH was fast.

"You think this has something to do with LIFE?"

Niall frowned and Liam probably did the same when he answered.

"How do you know about this? I thought Louis wanted to keep you out of it"

"Well, he's not very good at it", Harry chuckled.

"We're already discussing it, Harry. But yes, it's suspicious; our assumption is that it was LIFE whole stole the shoe"

Harry nodded slightly, which Liam of course didn't see. In his brain there were already so many assumptions, thoughts that Harry couldn't stop. And he could also not stop his curiosity what they talked about in the meeting now and the need to help overwhelmed him more.

"Does Louis know?"

"Yes"

"Well? How did he react?", Harry asked, suggesting that Louis was angry or provoked.

Liam was silent for a moment and Niall gave Harry a look, saying, as he too expected, that Louis was probably in a pretty bad mood.

"He laughed"

The two looked at each other in bewilderment for a moment before looking at the bracelet as if they could see Liam there.

"He laughed?!"

Liam chuckled.

"Yes, he thinks that LIFE probably assumes that there is some important information there. A microchip or something like that"

"And... is there one?"

"No, it's just an ordinary, expensive shoe, size 39 ¾"

Now Harry laughed in relief, just like Niall.

"Then what could they want with that shoe?"

Now Liam didn't answer, but a brighter voice.

"I don't see how that concerns you, Mr. Styles. You should rest"

Niall started to laugh and Harry blushed.

"Oh, hi, Louis. How are you?"

"Impossible", the other snorted.

"Are you seriously calling Liam instead of me just to get to informations?! Liam, I told you, no information to Harry!"

"Hey, that's not fair!", Harry pouted.

"Get some rest!"

Niall still laughed and Louis snorted again.

"Niall! I told you to distract Harry, not motivate him!"

"Sorry", Niall pouted now. Louis sighed before a voice was heard in the background.

"L'eue Courante? We have news -"

"I know that my stupid shoe was stolen! My goodness, what a shoe can do"

"Surely the various mafias are fighting over it", Niall said laughing and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't interest you. Have fun eating"

And with that he hung up. Niall shrugged his shoulders, reached into the chip bag.

"I wonder how he knew that"

"He just has to know you, Niall"

"Actually, we now also should have to drink alcohol then"

"Louis would kill me", Harry laughed and also reached into the bag. Then they remained silent for a short time before Harry said something again.

"Niall?"

The blond looked at him questioningly while he chewed.

"I need you to give me some phone numbers"

***

"And if anything is wrong, just inform Mrs. Vendler! She knows about it and even if it's a false alarm, it doesn't matter, it's her job. Oh and if for some reason she doesn't react, then inform Xander, he's one of the best security, Liam has assigned him for you, that you are safe. With him you will also fly to us as soon as you are well. And do everything that Mrs. Vendler says, even if she says you shouldn't train anymore. And if something happens, you can also call me, I don't have a planned mission, or anything else!"

"Louis, hey"

Louis looked at the hand that now lay calmly on his arm, then back at Harry, who smiled at him slightly. His green eyes sparkled with gratitude, and yet with amusement.

"I will be okay. I'm already feeling well now and I will continue to get well until we meet again at the MOTH"

Louis exhaled when he realized how he had babbled. He nodded slightly, took Harry's hand.

"Sorry, it was always hard for me when we had to part, but my stubborn head always helped me in this. Now that I'm more and more... aware of how I feel, it's even harder. And I only think about what happened when we parted the last times. You said yourself that every time we part something bad happens"

"Nothing is going to happen this time, Louis. I'm sure of that", Harry smiled confidently. Even if he only half believed it when he thought of his own words. Louis was partly right; something had always happened. But he didn't want to make Louis feel insecure.

"And if something happens, we'll make it anyway"

Louis laughed, but looked at him sceptically.

"Until one day things go wrong"

"Louis, you are L'eue Courante"

Louis waited with his answer, stroking over Harry's hand. As his fingertip traced over Harry's ring finger, his mouth opened.

"That exactly is the problem", he whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Any assumptions about who may be the new leader? (Or who would you have chosen for this role?)  
> Did you really thought I would tell you all the name of the woman who maybe will be a new leader?  
> Surpriiiise chapter xx  
> I noticed that it was confusing for some readers with the flashbacks, so I will always do a quick note as you can see :)  
> Also: If you haven't seen on my Instagram, I made a YouTube account and posted a Louis centric trailer for Boss Bitch xx  
> Would be awesome if you'd check it out and leave a like or comment!!  
> My channel is named  
> running watermelon  
> The link to the video is also on my profile on wattpad, or in the bio of my Instagram-account (larrykiwi28).  
> Maybe I'll do more videos; i enjoyed it. It's not the best, but actually it was my first time making a video, so... yeah :D
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	9. ||6||

Germany. Louis would love to sit down in a bar and have a few cold beers. But that wasn't possible. He was distracted from his thoughts, however, when he walked into the COURT office.

"Louis!"

"Lizzo", Louis greeted in surprise as the woman was already hugging him.

"I haven't seen you for so long, how are you?"

Louis remained silent as they seperated. She didn't seem to know everything yet. Sure, he and Jackson still had to tell DEATH about Danielle's and Quen's death. Only the most important people knew.

"I'm fine. How you doing?"

"Good. How about that guy Harry?"

She grinned and Louis sighed and walked past her.

"It's fine", he just answered and she laughed.

"Means?"

Louis heard her mischievous smile in her voice, turned back to her.

"Shouldn't interest you..."

"Means it's getting serious"

Louis was silent before he exhaled, looked away.

Yes.

But instead of answering her, he looked at his phone when he got a message from Harry. He smiled as he read it. Harry had indeed contacted Dan and Taylor. And Dan had agreed directly. Taylor hadn't replied yet.

"That says it all"

Louis looked up again, then sighed.

"Yes, maybe"

But when Lizzo laughed and wanted to go out with a "It's okay, I'll leave you alone", Louis' mouth opened.

"Actually..."

Questioningly, the woman turned around.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Lizzo smiled immediately.

"I'd love to!"

Louis replied the smile.

"Okay, I'll text you"

"Okay! See you later", she said in a good mood and left the office. Louis looked briefly at the door. He had to stop closing himself off like that. At least as far as his friends were concerned. Why not spend a nice evening with Lizzo?

He let himself fall on the chair and reached for his teacup, which was already set. He really liked the COURT the most. As he took his first sip of the tea, he looked at Harry's new message he had just received. Tomorrow afternoon he would talk to Dan. Nervously Louis breathed out and looked at his shoes. Hopefully it would go well.

***

Louis had never been nervous before meeting Dan. Why should he have been, there had never been a reason? Well, except for the Jackson thing. But that had been a good nervous thing. Now he was just negatively nervous, bouncing his knee as he sat in the room. It was a kind of meeting room of the hotel to which the COURT was connected.

"What if he doesn't show up at all?", Louis had asked Harry earlier, when they had talked on the phone. Yes, in the past they hadn't spoken on the phone when they had been separated. But now Louis could admit to himself that he missed Harry. Anyway, that wasn't important right now.

"You know he's not like that", Harry had replied. But did Louis know that? He had also thought Dan would never have a girlfriend in secret and lie to Louis...

"L'eue Courante? Mr. Sherman is here to see you"

Louis sat up. Dan really had accepted it and had arrived.

"Yes, send him in", he replied and stood up when the door was opened by Liam. Louis ignored his sceptical look as he thought of the last conversations in which Jackson had made strange allusions to him and Dan. But he said nothing and closed the door behind Dan, who stepped in uncertainly.

"Dan, hi", Louis said and swallowed. Seeing Dan was strange enough. But at the same time Dan reminded him of Quen. It hurt. The taller one brought out a slight smile, but that quickly fell back after the greeting.

"Hi"

Then they both fell silent and Louis was only getting more nervous by the silence, so he took a deep breath and interlocked his hands in front of his body. Meanwhile he looked away.

"I heard you... you all know what happened"

Dan waited with his answer before saying a small "Yes". Louis noticed out of the corner of his eye as he looked at the smaller one.

"You look good, though"

Surprised, he looked at the taller one, wantd to answer, but the words stuck in his throat. Dan looked tired and sad.

"Thank you..."

He couldn't bear to look at him any longer and looked away again. Actually, he had only wanted to talk about the situation with Rita; but how could that work when there was Danielle's death and Quen's death in the room? And the question of whether Dan was angry; wanted Louis dead instead of Quen.

"You, uh... feel free to..."

"Can I hug you?"

Surprised, Louis stopped, still pointing with his hand to a chair. But then he swallowed, looked down before nodding. And already he felt his arms around him. The smaller one closed his eyes when he noticed Dan's smell, which he had known for years and had triggered many feelings in him. No feelings of love of course. It used to be friendship and sexual attraction, then friendly but memorable feelings, then anger and now... all of it.

"Surely this must be quite hard for you", Dan said after a while and Louis hesitated, then replied the hug a bit.

"I guess for all of us. But all in all... yes"

The two separated and Dan looked down at the floor as he sat down. He seemed to struggle to hold back his tears. Louis couldn't stand it. Sure, there was much to talk about in the private life of the two of them. But the fact that people in their circle of friends had died came first.

"How are you and the others?", he asked quietly and Dan didn't look up when he answered.

"Okay. It was a shock for all of us. We all had some time to get used to the thought that Danielle was going to die. This is a difficult situation because we were all friends with her in the past, but we know what she did. Not only in her private life, but also outside she made your life difficult and it was your job to make her disappear"

Louis nodded. Yes, he was glad that everyone was trying to understand. But more time had passed; they had last seen Danielle more than a year ago. It was different than with...

"Quen", Dan then said, before keeping silent for a moment to gather himself. It had been a while, but it was still a hurtful subject.

"With her it's different. No one expected it, no one can't really believe it. At first, we thought Niall was wrong, or all of DEATH was wrong. We thought Quen couldn't die"

The words the man opposite said, put pressure on Louis' body to start crying again. It was true. No one had expected her to die. Not even her really; she had always seen herself as immortal. And then Louis had been in danger and she had made sure everyone saw that she was human. Who loved and was mortal. Everyone had taken her for granted, just because she had been tough, had never shown weakness and had been so motivated. But Quen had always seemed so determined and confident. Of all of them, he would have thought least of all that Quen would die. And now he was here, thinking of her death. Which had happened because of Louis.

"But we now know what happened and we're trying to deal with it. We were never as good friends with her as you were..."

"And are... are you angry?", Louis asked quietly, his voice breaking a little at the thought of his friends who might see his life as unimportant.

"Yes, of course"

Louis frowned and looked away. Oh, God, how could he ever make up for that? There was probably no way... would they throw him out of the inner circle? Would he soon have no friends at all and only hear from Jackson what the others were doing?

"I mean, this only happened because of Danielle. She's gone too far; she has for a long time. To be honest, it wasn't hard to accept her death. I felt bad almost only because of the fact that I didn't really care. The fact that she is to blame for Quen's death is enough for me. And we all know what she did to you in particular. She was cruel"

The head of the smaller one lifted. And he met Dans gaze, that was already lying on him. Now Dan's brow frowned, when he didn't get approval, only a stunned silence.

"What are you so confused about?"

"I... I thought you were mad at..."

"You?!"

Louis took a deep breath, looked away.

"She sacrificed herself for me, Dan. Quen is dead because of me. I... I thought you all now hate me and think I don't deserve to live and that Quen should have let me die. She never had a fight with you, never caused chaos. Unlike me"

"Louis. You can't compare it like that. It's totally stupid to think of it. We're happy every time we see you all and you're still alive. It isn't easy to be friends with you, we also live with DEATH and the fact that our friends can be killed by enemies every day. We are all relieved that you are alive and that you are well. The things that happened with Quen, you can't just relate to ... you"

Selfish. Maybe it was selfish to think of it that way; Louis really thought about himself. But how could he not when his best friend had sacrificed herself for him? Quen had known what it was like when a person you cared about died because of you. In the past, the death of Winnie had been because of Quen indirectly; it had been a mission she had done for Quen. Certainly, Quen had often thought that it had been her fault.

"I... I just thought..."

Louis sighed and Dan looked at him thoughtfully.

"You thought we hate you?"

"I don't know, I... yeah"

"Why?!"

"Because Quen is dead because of me!"

Louis pressed his lips together and sighed when he saw Dan's look. He didn't seem to understand. Or didn't seem to want to.

"She sacrificed herself for me. If I hadn't fucked up and put myself in danger, she wouldn't have had to save me. It's my fault. And I was afraid that the inner circle would see it that way and hate me now"

He looked at the golden bracelet that adorned his wrist before he started to play with it.

"Honestly? Yeah, she sacrificed herself for you. But it's not just about you, Louis"

Dan almost sounded a bit angry, so Louis looked at him again. But Dan didn't look angry, but serious.

"Danielle wanted Quen's death, she could have done it in many ways. But she probably knew that you would feel like shit if it happened like this. But Quen did it voluntarily, did it as Quen for L'eue Courante and at the same time for you as Louis. So be proud to have a friend, just like the rest of us do. We're all amazed at how she could do such a selfless thing, even though she has always acted so tough. But the thing she did was the strongest thing a person can do. We still have you with us because of her. You're alive and you owe it to her. So be grateful and appreciate that. Instead of belittling her thoughts and her decision. It's like... instead of being happy and praising her as a heroine, you only put yourself at the centre of it all"

Somewhat hurt, Louis frowned. He didn't want to put himself in the centre of attention. But maybe that's how it came across, yes... but he didn't want to be happy either, others would think he didn't care. And what's more, he couldn't just be happy, it was impossible. The thing with the comparing... was right. Harry had said something similar. It was silly to even consider it. But he had just thought that his friends would see it differently.

"Maybe Danielle did this to get some of the people in DEATH or your circle of friends to turn against you. But at least in the inner circle I can tell you that it's not like that. We all hoped to hear from you soon. We have met many times to talk about this, hoping you are well and that Jackson and Harry are trying to help you. We have mourned Quen, worried about Jackson and Harry. But most of all of you three, we were worried about you"

"About me?", Louis repeated quietly in his thoughts, looking up sadly. As if he couldn't believe that someone had thought of him. Dan nodded.

"Of course. We had expected you to be psychologically absolutely at the end point. Quen certainly didn't want that. But she made a sacrifice by giving her life for yours. But that doesn't only bring you joy; this is your sacrifice. You have to live with this sad experience and loss and accept it. But with help you will make it"

Then Dan's hand lay on Louis' wrist, which the smaller one looked at. But that didn't make him look up, he just looked at his hand.

"We're still your friends, Louis"

That made the smaller one look up. Because he hadn't thought he would hear this sentence so soon. He had felt alone, he had thought he would be disowned, that he would be seen as the murderer of his friends. And then Dan said that? He swallowed unsteadily.

"Or... or at least from our perspective"

Louis sighed, pulled his hand away to put his arm around himself.

"No, Dan, it's not that. The whole situation is... just a pain in the ass. I was so worried"

Surprised Dan blinked and Louis chuckled slightly. It was actually only half sad. Because it was true, everything was shit. But... but what could he do? They had to talk. And then forgive. That's what friends do. Apparently. Louis had to learn that. But not only him; there were several in the inner circle. But he guessed nobody ever noticed that. My goodness, how much easier it would be in the group if everyone would just communicate with each other? Louis shouldn't expect much from Jackson and Yannik, but maybe from the others?

But it wasn't about them right now, it was about talking to Dan. About everything.

"The circumstances are different from the day I left Jackson's villa in anger", he started and looked honestly at Dan. This time they made eye contact without interrupting.

"I'm trying to get better at a lot of things and I'm also trying to do things differently, or... to approach them directly by talking. So I wanted to talk to you, although I don't know what there is to talk about, because you were just being an asshole, but..."

Louis took a breath, after he had blabbed it out, then sighed.

"But honestly? I was an asshole, too. Many times. Just alone some things with Jackson; I lied to friends because I only wanted to spend time with Jackson, I lied to Jackson about work, I often only thought about myself and not about others... and finally I never gave you a complete answer when it came to the two of us and often gave you hope for nothing. Honestly, if I was thinking different about cheating, I probably would have never told me that I had a girlfriend, too"

"None of this excuses what I did", Dan said quietly, staring at the table in front of them.

Louis remained silent, which could be seen as approval. For sure, no matter what the circumstances; cheating was never justified.

"Rita, she has left me. Of course. But she... she didn't talk to me again"

"What?"

Dan shook his head in thoughts.

"I last saw her when she stormed into Jackson's house. She left the villa before you and I were done talking"

"Oh, this... this is intense", Louis said softly, not knowing what to say. On the one hand he understood Rita, he himself hadn't wanted to see Jackson again for a while, too. But on the other hand, he felt sorry for Dan. After all, he was better friends with him than with Rita.

"And did you try to contact her?"

Dan nodded.

"Everything. I texted her, called her, went to her house. This, uh... was empty"

"She's gone?!"

Dan nodded and Louis felt how sorry Dan was just because of his looks and the way he sat in front of the smaller one. He seemed to regret it. And that was exactly what Louis had needed. It was what he had seldom seen in Jackson in small form. Dan was different. Dan was more kind; he was a bit like Louis had always thought of him to be.

"Maybe it was all too much for her. Understandably. The best way to help her is to give her time and leave her alone"

"Honestly? I don't think I'll ever see her again"

"What? But she had friends here"

Then Dan remained silent, unsure.

"I don't know if she would think of that. She was freaking out. I'm glad at least she's not sending you threatening letters or anything"

Louis sighed.

"Dan, don't say that. It's not funny"

"No, this... this really could have happened. You don't know her as well as I do", Dan muttered and Louis looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Rita, she..."

At first Dan seemed unsure whether he could tell it, but then he seemed to think that there was no point in not sayin it and that he could and wanted to tell Louis.

"She has psychological problems"

"In what way? I never noticed anything"

"Yeah, you had no relationship with her"

Dan shook his head.

"She told me a lot about her past and her problems. About her fear of loss and her fear of being replaced. She was in therapy, but often lied to me when she said she was going there. A few days later I often found out that she had been partying with friends whom she didn't want to cancel because she didn't want to be excluded. She had lost her parents early and her brother left her alone when Rita was old enough"

Louis' view changed on the subject. She had lost her parents? And her brother had also left her? She was afraid of loss and clung on some people, because she was afraid of being forgotten or replaced? Was that the reason... Wait, no, this wasn't about Louis.

"Oh", he said softly.

"But... but, Dan, how could you do this to her? Even under normal circumstances cheating is terrible for the other, but she had problems with that already"

"She..."

Dan exhaled and now he didn't seem sad anymore, but a bit annoyed.

"She kept cancelling on me and telling me she was going to therapy while I was unsure if that was true. And when I had plans, she just was angry and didn't want me to go"

"That night, when we... at Jackson's..."

Dan was silent for a moment before answering.

"I just didn't feel like letting her go and live while I wasn't allowed to. I had understanding for her psychological problems and I also have respect for mental illness, which must be taken seriously. But they don't excuse everything in life, as mean as it sounds. I often tried to help her, driving her to therapy and such. But she also has to do something, you know?"

Louis nodded slightly. He didn't know how he saw this whole situation, but it wasn't his life either. It didn't matter what he thought was justified and what wasn't. The fact was that Rita had psychological problems and had left. Would they see her ever again?

"I'm sorry, Dan. For all of this. You both don't deserve it. And I'm sorry that Jackson is such an asshole and instead of being a good friend, he was only thinking of himself. He should have listened to you and should have tried to help. And that I was there to make it even more difficult for you"

"You are least to blame, Louis. You've done nothing but be yourself. You thought I was single and you knew it was voluntary of all of us. It doesn't matter if you would have done it under different circumstances, the way it happened, it happened. I can't change anything anymore either"

"Besides learning from it"

Dan nodded slightly, then looked at him.

"Really, Louis. I'm sorry. For Rita, for you, for the inner circle I've stirred up... I don't want that to happen again"

"You know... I think we both really messed up the inner circle. I think they secretly hate us a little"

That made Dan laugh. At least a little when he exhaled.

"Yeah, I think so, too. I haven't talked to anyone about it yet, because there were more important things, but I wonder what the others think about the whole thing"

"They think I don't know what. All they know is that we had something. Surely they think that we met and fucked every day"

Dan laughed and Louis shook his head with a chuckle as he looked back at his bracelet.

"I really should have told you a clear 'no' at some point", he then muttered.

"Yes, you should have. But I did a lot of things wrong, too. And I haven't said 'no' to you either"

Louis laughed and then they were silent for a moment. But it wasn't such an uncomfortable silence as before. Louis was happy that he felt a little more comfortable with Dan again. At least it was a little like in the past.

"Louis? Can we just be friends again?"

Louis looked up at that as he kept talking.

"Without having anything. Normal, good friends. No flirting, no threesomes or anything"

"Hmm, really without flirting?", the smaller one asked and grinned a little. Dan raised an eyebrow, whereupon he giggled. He sat up and straightened his hair as he talked on.

"I'm kidding. I've developed feelings anyway and -"

Louis stopped immediately. Every second of silence made his cheeks redder and Dan's grin wider.

"Hey, how's Harry?"

Louis exhaled and snorted, not without thinking about his sentence and smiling a bit. Just by thinking of Harry and his manner, his smile and the green eyes that looked at him lovingly. Those thoughts alone made him feel as if he was with Harry, while his belly was tingling and his body was getting warmer as if he was in Harry's arms. It was strange...although he missed Harry even more now than when he was distracted, it wasn't a completely sad, compulsive miss. It wasn't like he couldn't do anything without Harry, he wasn't really dependent on him. But it was a normal missing. Like homesickness.

...

Had he just compared Harry to a home?

Louis didn't have a real home.

Although Harry could be compared to one; Louis felt warm and secure with him.

Oh God, how corny!

"Shut up..."

He stared at the table. Who had he said that to now? To his thoughts, or to Dan? Probably both. Yeah, he... what had he expected, he had feelings for Harry. But the fact that he had said it easily like that and had said to Dan that he didn't want to flirt anymore and... and he had said it just like that. Because he meant it and because it was true. But at the same time, it wasn't a forced statement he made to justify anything, or anything else. It was just a fact and that was it.

"This all is still new to you, isn't it?"

Louis nodded slightly.

"We've... been dating since a few days"

"That's great! Hey, Louis, this is incredible. You and Harry are so cute together"

"Really?", Louis asked and looked at Dan. Dan had never said the same thing to Jackson and Louis before. Only that he was happy for them.

"I thought so from the beginning", Dan explained. Then he chuckled at the memory.

"You would never have forgotten the lube and your pantie if he hadn't distracted you that much. And how quickly he could change your mood after you were angry. And how he always stood up for you. You fit together really well and complement each other well. There's this relaxed yet more emotional atmosphere than with normal friends between you, which is why I directly thought you were together or something. And I think you need someone like Harry"

Overwhelmed, Louis took a deep breath, looked away embarrassed. Yes, Harry was incredibly cute and handsome. And yes, they were a good match. Not for nothing did they date in the meantime, after they had experienced so much. There were doubts, yes. But they were only there when Louis was thinking about it or when he wasn't with Harry. With Harry, he forgot all doubts. But to hear Dan say that he believed in them, was nice. And Quen... she had believed in them, too. She had even talked about it in the last seconds of her life.

"Yes, it took me a while to realise I felt more for him"

"I noticed"

Louis now rolled his eyes and looked at him again.

"Doesn't matter right now. Listen: You fucked up, yes. But if you've learned your lesson and you're sorry, and you won't do it again, then... then I guess I will trust you. You're still my friend and it's your business how you handle the thing with Rita. I forgive you, but I won't forget. And if I ever find out you are cheating again, then..."

"Trust me, I won't. You know... it's a good time to start getting better. Now that that's out, I value life more, I see Quen differently and I have to deal with her death... all this shouldn't be in vain"

It was a nice thought. To accept Quen's death, to appreciate every memory with her and herself as a human being and friend and to take it as a reason and a beginning for improvement; to give something positive to the tragedy.

"Yes, you're right", Louis nodded and had to smile at the thought of Quen. He wanted to make her proud. Just like he wanted to do for his whole family. Because Quen had become his family in the end.

"So everything's going alright again?"

Louis remained silent.

"No, but it's better"

"You just gave me a heart attack"

Louis laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, nothing's really good"

But Dan chuckled and nodded before Louis got more serious.

"Isn't Taylor mad at me? She didn't answer"

Dan was silent, seemed uncertain. That scared Louis.

"No, it's not that, don't worry. But she's... she's on holiday"

"On holiday?!"

"Yes, without internet, without everything"

Louis chuckled in disbelief.

"Taylor? My Tay? Impossible, she could never do that"

"She wanted to distract herself so she went on holiday with..."

Dan bit his lip and avoided Louis' gaze. With this behaviour alone, the smaller one understood, but was no less surprised.

"With... with Yannik?!"

"Yes, those two are really getting serious. Probably none of us expected... you probably least of all"

Now Louis was the one who looked away unsure. And he had braced himself against it so hard. Meanwhile he didn't understand why. He didn't like Yannik much, but that still didn't give him the right to forbid it. He should be happy for Taylor, who had never had anyone to go on holiday under serious circumstances.

"That... is nice...", he tried to say, but narrowed his eyes slightly when Dan looked at him sceptically.

"Well, we'll practice that"

Louis sighed desperately. He really had to practise that and try to accept it.

"I hope she wants to talk to me"

"I'm sure she does. And I mean, you don't have to become Yannik's best friend"

"Believe me, I don't intend. I tried that often enough when I wanted to be friends with Jackson's friends"

Dan laughed and shook his head at the memory of the first evenings Louis and Dan met.

Louis thought about it too, but was quickly brought back to reality. Because there was still one question he wanted to ask.

"Uhm, Dan, how... oh god, that's so uncomfortable to ask", he started and looked at his hands again.

"So how... how do you see me now? I just want to know so I know where I stand with you..."

Dan was silent for a moment before Louis looked at him again. Dan exhaled as he looked into the blue eyes.

"Oh, I think I'll always find you more attractive than any normal friend"

Louis laughed as Dan smiled.

"Well, I'm your most attractive friend too", he said jokingly. As if he was thinking things over, Dan pulled the corners of his mouth down.

"Hm", he did, and then nodded, whereupon Louis laughed briefly and rolled his eyes.

But then he got serious again.

"Tell me if there's anything I can do to help you"

At Dan's surprised look, he exhaled.

"I've never said that before", he remarked softly and Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not your job either"

"Nevertheless. I made it worse. So if there's anything I can do, say so"

"Maybe if you could put on a potato sack..."

"No, nothing that has to do with my clothes!", Louis answered Dan with a laugh, who then also laughed. And for a moment it seemed like the old days. Before all the drama and problems.

***

"I had forgotten what it means to 'quickly shop some clothes' with you"

Louis pouted, before he showed Lizzo a dress. It was dark purple and off-the-shoulder.

"Look, that's cute!"

Grinning, Lizzo raised an eyebrow. Then Louis lowered his hand and sighed.

"Hey, if we're going shopping, we can do it properly. I really missed the shopping centre near the COURT. And I haven't been shopping for ages!"

Lizzo laughed, but also took out a cute dress that hung next to her. But then, when she looked back at Louis, she noticed his ear.

"Oh, Louis, you have a piercing!"

Louis reacted strangely; he flinched a little, looked at her.

"Uhm, yes"

"Looks really pretty! Since when did you want this?"

"Oh, uhm, for a long time", Louis answered, looking away again. Now that Lizzo had brought it up, he felt that slight pulsation on his ear. After all, the healing process had only just begun and he had to disinfect it often.

Since Louis didn't seem to want to tell a long story about it, Lizzo left him alone. But she didn't stay silent either.

"And... what does Harry think of the piercing?"

"I didn't get it for Harry or for any fetish", the other one sighed, to which Lizzo grinned.

"So that's what you said"

Louis shook his head, but had to laugh.

"Let's go to the shoes!"

"Sure? Not that it will be stolen"

"This is all so bullshit", Louis rolled his eyes.

"I don't know who that was, but if this person tried to provoke me, it didn't work"

Lizzo laughed, followed him to the shoes.

"I don't understand it either. Maybe it was someone who has shoe size 39 ¾ and thought that this was the opportunity to wear at least one matching shoe?"

Louis laughed and looked up at the shelf.

"I hardly think so. But who knows? People do crazy things when they're desperate"

Without intending to, Louis thought of Dan and Rita. He didn't know Rita very well, as he had only seen her abundantly and had kept away from her, but he was still worried. He hoped she was alright.

"Louis?"

Louis blinked and looked at Lizzo, who looked at him in wonder.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, sorry, I was only thinking"

"Hmm, about whom?"

"Stop it, I get teased enough"

Louis rolled his eyes, but Lizzo saw the slight smile at the thought of the taller one.

"You were cute at the party. I only saw you abundantly, but what I saw was cute. Harry seems to be a real sweetheart. And he's good looking, too"

"I sometimes wonder if Harry is being told the same thing. All I ever hear is how great he is"

"It's just your thoughts thinking that all the time"

"Shut up", he laughed. But it was actually true. Oops.

"I don't think many people dare say that to him. Not many people know about you either. But I think Niall, for example, certainly told him that. He knows about you two dating, you said yesterday, right?"

"Yes, he knows. Just like Dan, you and Jackson"

"Jackson?"

Louis nodded, reached for a pair of pumps.

"And... he's okay with that?"

"No, he thinks it's bullshit", Louis answered annoyed, looking at Lizzo.

"Besides, he doesn't care. Why should he? I'm glad we talked about not fighting all the time"

With that he turned away, sat down on a chair to slip into the pumps. They were cute, they were baby blue. Louis didn't really have shoes in this colour yet... just a few.

"Well, I mean, surely you'd care if he got someone new..."

Louis stood up with his shoes on, looked at his friend.

"This... this is different. I mean he was the one cheating and I loved him"

"But I thought you were no longer interested in each other's lives?"

Louis remained silent, looked in the mirror to check the pumps. They were perfect! He would definitely order to make them in size 39 ¾.

"Louis. It's a fact that you care about each other. How else could it have worked out the last months? I'm sure you wouldn't have just left the other one behind when he would have been in danger. And not just because of DEATH"

Louis remained silent and Lizzo sat down to try on shoes as well. While she was doing that, she kept talking.

"I'm just saying. All this 'we don't care' talk is stupid. It's great when you stop interfering, but it's wrong when you say you don't care about the other person. You've been through too much for that and now you're still in contact. And you are interested in who the other person is interested in. Do you think Jackson wouldn't comment if you were dating a complete asshole?"

"I wouldn't date him again"

"Louis"

Louis sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe he would say something, yes. But rather to annoy me"

"You know... I know Jackson well enough to know that this is his way of communicating with you and telling you things. He doesn't talk about it seriously, yeah. But he wants you to think things over or notice things for yourself by saying things"

The man remained silent. On the one hand it made sense. Yeah, it did. But Jackson had often done the same thing just to talk Louis into something. Still... Lizzo may was right. Was that the reason why Jackson hadn't known what to say when Louis confronted him with it?

"Are you the Jackson whisperer?"

Lizzo laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe I was just paying attention and observing and analyzing the way he communicated with you"

"Whatever. Good, then we're still a little interested. But as far as basic life is concerned, we can't say anything more. That' cool for both of us"

And with that Louis took off the pumps. He would take them; they were so cute! When he held them in his hand, he looked at Lizzo suspiciously. She also took off her shoes.

"How can you be so sure about Jackson?"

Lizzo was silent and put the shoes back onto the shelf.

"Huh? I just told you"

"Lizzo"

She sighed, took another pair of shoes.

"Well, maybe I talked to Lydia sometimes"

"What?! Why are you talking with my ex's sister?"

"Hey, we've always got along well regardless of the chaos between you and Jackson", Lizzo sulked and tried on the next pair of shoes.

"And she overheard some things and we talked about it and Jackson. Nothing more"

Louis was silent for a moment, but as he watched them, he immediately wondered something.

"Do you know anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that if Jackson had someone new... does he?"

"I don't know"

Louis remained silent with her reply. Could he trust her answer? He didn't want to push her either, she seemed to not want to say so if she did know something. It was Jackson's business actually. And besides, it could be that Lizzo really knew nothing and Jackson had no one. He was only interested in his work anyway. Still Louis was interested. Lizzo had probably been right...

"So. Are we going out later?", the woman now asked and Louis looked at her apologetically.

"To be honest..."

"Oh, let me guess. You're on the phone with Harry tonight?"

Louis pouted and looked away. It shouldn't be embarrassing how he missed Harry so much. But hey, after all, Harry had wanted to call this time because he wanted to talk about his progress. And about something that had happened to Niall. A funny thing it seemed.

"Maybe..."

He missed Harry so much already. Sometimes the phone call only made it worse. But at least it was reassuring and pleasant to hear his voice and his laugh. And he had to tell him about the conversation with Dan, which the younger one had organised.

And soon they would meet again. Hopefully very soon.

"Oh, hey, how about we buy your sweetheart something?", Lizzo asked as they left the shop.

"Do you think that would be a good idea? I don't want to force him into anything. If he doesn't like it, he'll probably feel he has to wear it because of me"

"Well, we could buy you something to wear that's for him instead?"

"Stop!"

She laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, now it's your turn. He has taken the first steps. Now give him something back"

"But I don't want to give him anything sexual back", Louis said, rolling his eyes before his eyes got caught in a shop with underwear.

"Hmm, at least not only", he stopped and Lizzo chuckled. But Louis blinked, looked away from the shop window and pulled her away.

"But not now. You're right, I want to give him something back. But not just clothes"

"What are you gonna do?"

Louis smiled. He didn't have to think long.

"I once promised him something, but we never did that, because something happened. Now I'm going to do it anyways"

And with that he pulled Lizzo with him. She kept asking him about his idea, so he explained it to her.

***

[Flashback]

"I told you I wanted to call her before we go"

"My goodness, then do so, Princess. But we'll go ahead"

"Whatever", Louis shrugged his shoulders. But at Jackson's sigh, he took his hand.

"Hey, why are you so upset about this?"

"I don't know. It's just another one of your extra wishes", Jackson replied and Louis pouted slightly, pressed himself against him a little.

"But I've already let you know"

"Yannik said you -"

"So this Yannik is full of shit anyway", Louis snorted before he got more serious.

"I'm sorry. But you know how important my mother is to me. It's not easy for her and I'm very attached to her"

"I know. I still don't understand how you can talk to her on the phone so much"

Louis giggled and pressed his face into Jackson's chest.

"I'm just a family person"

Then he opened his eyes, sensing the smell of Jackson's shirt, stroked the fabric with his fingers, smiling.

"And someday I want my own family", he said dreamily. With Jackson, if everything would work out. It was stupid to think about it after only half a year of relationship, but they had known each other for a long time and it was just perfect.

"Well, we can start the family-making later"

Louis giggled, pressed him down by the neck to kiss his boyfriend.

"Nice try. In about nine months we'll be real leaders and you can order someone to make it possible for men to get pregnant"

"You and then also pregnant? I think that would..."

At Louis' gaze Jackson grinned.

"What, you think I'm the one who would be pregnant? We'd have to make some changes then"

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Never. If you want me to top, you can leave"

Jackson hummed amused and kissed Louis' neck.

"Don't worry, I definitely don't want that"

Louis giggled at his deep voice, grabbed the wrist of the hand that was now resting on his ass.

"Jackson, my mom's gonna call in a minute"

"Hmm, maybe you'd better tell her quickly that we have an emergency", Jackson murmured, still kissing the smaller man's neck, his other hand on his back so Louis couldn't step away.

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling, then put his hands on his chest when he heard his phone ring.

"Forget it. My mom's over sex"

"That's a stupid statement", Jackson remarked as his boyfriend broke away and looked at his phone. Louis had to smile immediately when he saw the name. He wasn't allowed to save her contact as a mother.

'Jay xx'.

"If your mother had done this in the past, you wouldn't exist now"

This made Louis laugh, and he tapped the palm of his hand on the chest of the taller one.

"Go now before she thinks I'm really doing this. I'll catch up with you later"

At the end he smiled at Jackson, who nodded and disappeared from the room with a short kiss.

Louis, on the other hand, let himself fall onto the bed when he clicked on the green receiver, the phone placed against his ear.

"Mum, hi! I missed you. And yes, me and Jackson are still together. How are you and the others?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parents are such an incredible gift xx Be thankful, because no matter what the circumstances, they decided to give you the life you have and take this responsibility. And even if they aren't your biological parents, they have decided to take care of you! <3
> 
> And if you are like me, I'm sure you sometimes think that you haven't been asked if you want to live. But then try to remember what you often forget besides all the negative thoughts: laughing, spending time with family and friends, the moments when you had fun, whether it was reading, doing your hobbies, going to concerts, listening to music, whatever. That alone makes life worth living <3
> 
> Try to be positive and make the best of it. And this is what someone who is an absolute pessimist says. But I try to improve on that. Everything starts in your head. And that is yours, so do something!
> 
> If you want to talk, I'm always here xx You can dm me on Instagram or Wattpad!!
> 
> Let us help each other and be there for each other! Because we're all in the same boat, no matter what life we live, who we are or how we live. We're still all human beings. 
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	10. ||7||

It was weird. Instead of being in another country, Louis and Harry were in the same country but separated. As if they again didn't know each other and were living their lifes without each other. Just like it had been in the past.

But the MOTH wasn't even close to the central in which Harry was. And constantly flying or driving back and forth within Italy was no solution. No, they had to wait. The day had come when Jackson and Louis would take a look through the MOTH. After Danielle had taken over the MOTH, something had changed after her death; DEATH had regained control. But Louis was curious to see what they had changed. Because some of the things Danielle had done had admittedly been very good.

"Do you think they left some of the changes Danielle made?", Louis asked and looked outside. There was nothing more to see than green, because they were just driving through nature. He tried to not think too much and instead tried to appear serious. Because the MOTH reminded him of Danielle. Danielle reminded him of the things she had done. Most of all, she reminded him of the break-in at the smaller central in Italy, where Quen had died in the end. He would probably not go back to that Central until he had to.

Quen.

She had done everything right. Of course, how could she ever fail? The network data had been sent to the COURT.

"As if DEATH would do that", Jackson replied, still staring at his phone, just like the last few minutes.

"Well, some things made it really difficult for us. Didn't you see the moving walls? Harry said they saved Danielle from your shooting"

"As if I'd forget that", Jackson muttered almost insulted, now looked up from his phone. Louis had been a bit surprised, because Jackson had also been on his phone so much earlier. It couldn't have been his team because he was using his private phone. But maybe someone from the inner circle? But he didn't notice Louis' curious look, kept talking when he looked at it again.

"Still, I think that DEATH more likely stole her ideas and made innovations itself. It would be stupid to simply adopt Danielle's technology"

Louis nodded slightly, then frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

It took Jackson a moment to stop typing and look at the smaller one who was frowning harder at this behaviour.

"Well, in the end this was LIFE's plan and they can somehow hack easily into the system or something like that", he explained and Louis made an 'Hm' before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, that's right right"

With that he looked out again. There was a silence created in the car again. But in the reflecting window and because of the reflecting screen, Louis saw how Jackson was still looking at his phone and typed abundantly.

So after a while, he turned to him.

"Who are you texting so much with?"

"With Harry"

"What?"

Jackson gave him an annoyed look and Louis' mouth opened as he understood. Right, it was none of his business.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I just was curious"

And with that he turned away again. The words of Lizzo came back into his head. Did Jackson have someone new? It was suspicious. But as if Jackson would ignore his work ... right? Well, actually, they were just sitting in the car.

But it wasn't Louis' thing anymore. Thoughtfully, he, too, took out his phone. But Harry hadn't texted him back. Admittedly, Louis had been very busy yesterday and today and therefore hadn't been able to text much. But thank God Harry didn't expect that. So Louis shouldn't expect Harry to text him back directly, too. He was probably doing something with Niall right now. Louis shook his head at the thought of the two of them and how well they got along by now.

Thinking of Harry, he thoughtfully stroked the black trousers of his jumpsuit before looking at his pink pumps. [See the outfit on Instagram: larrykiwi28]  
God, he missed Harry. Sighing, Louis looked from his shoes outside again. He looked forward to the moment when he would see Harry again. But he didn't know when that would be. Unfortunately.

***

"And here you see the control centre. We have of course checked and secured everything"

Jackson nodded quietly, looking around the room for a bit, while Louis rolled his eyes. Why of all the employees did Ms. Wenzy have to take the lead to show them the MOTH? She said her opinion out loud so often. The last time he had seen her had been at the meeting where Harry had stood up and embarrassed himself. There too, she had said her opinion straight out loud without being asked. Grrr!

"You've secured everything?", Jackson asked and Mr. Franc nodded immediately.

"Of course!"

"Can we trust that, now that Quen can't check on everything anymore?", Louis asked Jackson quietly as they looked at the many buttons.

"We'll have to", the taller one muttered, before Louis turned back to the others.

"Have you kept any of Killing Morth's technology?"

"No, of course not! But we copied the good and ideal precautions and adopted them"

Satisfied Louis nodded and they went out into the hall again. At least it had been useful for DEATH that that bitch had taken over their headquarters. Still, he hold back a sigh. They've been walking around here for half an hour. But Louis had to admit that it had turned out really well. They had really made an effort.

"And out here you see the latest technology we've installed for the security system", Ms Wenzy continued, pointing to the small screen next to the door to the control centre.

Now, while Mr. Franc went on and explained everything, Louis listened. Of course, he had to know his way around here and that was his duty. But technology automatically reminded him of Quen. Selfishly, it was really bad for DEATH to have lost such a genius. But of course that was what Louis was least interested in. But it reminded him how great and powerful Quen had been. She had been such a strong, intelligent woman.

But Louis became aware again when he heard a voice of an employee around the corner greeting someone. He blinked, frowned, kept staring at the screen in front of him, where Mr. Franc was showing how to use the scanner. Had he misheard, or...

When his brain repeated the words he thought he had heard and was sure that yes, it had been the name, he turned around.

He held his breath when he realised that he had been right.

"Harry!"

And already after saying this name, he ran out of the group of four and was running towards the taller one, who was just passing through the corridor. He was able to walk!

"Oh, hi-"

Harry couldn't say more, because Louis already clung to his neck and kissed him then. He hummed, still surprised, because he had thought he wouldn't see Louis until later, but put his arms around him as the smaller one sighed happily and pulled him even closer. Immediately he felt comfortable, safe and tingly. Harry was here! And he walked! And he stood here, hugged Louis! Oh God, it hadn't even been that long, but he had missed the younger one so much! And finally, he could kiss him again and have him standing in front of him, bending down to him and being taller and hold him like this. God, it felt amazing, it felt like Louis was coming to a safe place after a few days of hard work. He felt how his heartbeat fastened, while the taller one was still surprised, but also felt the relaxation running through his body when his heart beat faster than before, happy being reunited with this small, gorgeous man in front of him.

While the two sealed their highly romantic reunion with a long kiss, the three others stared at the two of them. Jackson sighed, rubbing his temple. Did they have to do that now?!

"We should go on", he said somewhat annoyed. It wasn't the fact that it was Harry and Louis. It was about Louis' professionalism. He somehow pushed the others further down the hallway, still looking behind him. In the meantime, the two had separated and Harry saw his look, gave him an embarrassed nod. Apparently, he understood. Unlike Louis. This one only looked at Harry enthusiastically, while harry watched Jackson and the man and woman walking away.

"You can walk!", he said and Harry looked at him again. He immediately had to smile at the big smile on Louis' pretty face and how he looked up at him enthusiastically. He had put his hands on Harry's cheeks before he put another short kiss on his mouth.

"Hey", Harry then said and stroked his finger briefly under Louis' chin while grinning stupid.

"Yes, I can walk again. But the way you hugged me, I almost fell"

"Sorry...", Louis said, his cheeks turning red a bit. He hadn't realised, just had felt the need to be with Harry as fast as he could.

"I... I just missed you and didn't expect to see you here now"

"I noticed", the taller one laughed, before he looked at Louis' jumpsuit. He already knew Louis managed to look always good, but still Harry always expected a dress on Louis, so a jumpsuit always reminded him that he really looked good in everything.

Louis sighed, squeezed himself against the taller one before closing his eyes. Yes, he had missed that feeling, that closeness, that smell so much. Yet it had only been three days. Harry returned the hug and smiled more.

"Does this mean your internal injuries have healed?"

"Yeah. I have to take it slow in my workouts, but everything should be fine. The last few days have made all the difference I guess since my body recovered more then"

Louis nodded before he looked up. He sighed as he could look into the green eyes again. It was different having Harry standing before him than lying in bed. He had the feeling that he was even taller than before.

"Have you grown?"

"Hmm, maybe?"

Amused, he leaned down.

"Or maybe you shrunk?"

One of Louis' eyebrows lifted when he looked at Harry's dimple.

"Certainly not. I suppose all that lying around must have protracted you"

Harry chuckled and now Louis couldn't help but poke the dimple.

"We should -"

"No, we'll talk about everything later", Louis interrupted him and grabbed his neck, pulled it down. Harry's hands lay on Louis' upper arms as Louis kissed him stormy while pressing himself against the younger one.

"Mh, L'eue Courante"

Then he pushed him away softly.

"You should go to the others. Jackson almost interrupted us and seemed annoyed"

Louis looked at him as if he didn't know what he meant. Admittedly... he had somehow forgotten that. He looked behind himself. Well, the others weren't here anymore. The MOTH was almost empty anyway, because nobody was allowed to be here except those who were allowed to see the leaders.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, I guess so. I forgot"

Harry smiled and took the smaller hand.

"I'll see you later?"

At the thought of waiting until they would see each other, Louis pouted, but nodded.

"Yeah, sure! What are you going to do now?"

"Oh, I'm going to the lab", Harry nodded.

"And before that I'm going to see my father, who's also here. I guess he'll stay until tomorrow"

"Oh, that's nice!", Louis smiled, leaned up and kissed him again.

"See you later then", he said, because he really should go.

"See you when Mr. Franc or Ms. Wenzy want to kick you out of DEATH"

Harry laughed and then grinned as Louis began to leave.

"Have fun explaining to her how we became like this after she saw how I behaved at my first meeting!"

Louis sighed with a smile, gave him a look before turning into the next corridor. So Harry still remembered Ms Wenzy.

But it was something Harry would probably never forget: The moment when he had seen L'eue Courante for the first time. And had made a fool of himself.

***

After walking through the whole headquarters, Louis sighed. Wonderful. So far, the day had been just one word: horrible. He had only meetings, the stupid discussions and talking about the MOTH and the new leader. Apart from the fact that Harry was here now, which made it even more exhausting. Furthermore, the fact that Harry was here wasn't exactly positive for his work. No, it had tempted him even more to not go. But he had, my goodness. It was his job, after all. Urgh.

So after his last meeting for now, he immediately called Harry to ask if he had time now. It was noon and they could at least use this time to have lunch together. But maybe Harry had plans with his father, who knows?

"Hi"

"Hey, do you have time for lunch?", the smaller one asked and couldn't stop smiling at Harry's voice. My goodness, he was really lost, wasn't he?

But the other one smiled as stupidly while answering.

"Yes, I'd love to. I've been to the lab so far and I'm meeting Dad in a few hours, so that's fine"

"Perfect", Louis nodded and stood up.

"What do you want?"

"I don't care. I'm just cutting back on carbs, so if there's any way I can do this..."

The smaller one rolled his eyes at that, what the other one didn't see of course. Great, now Harry started with this shit, too. Why did Louis always like men with those stupid diets... well, maybe because they then looked the way Louis liked. Urgh!

But actually, he had to accept that if Harry wanted to do it, so be it.

"Whatever, if you really want that"

Then he heard a laugh.

"It was a joke. I don't care where we go, I'll eat anything"

"Oh"

And in that moment, Louis only liked the curly headed one even more.

"Idiot", he murmured anyway and had to grin.

"How about Mexican?"

"I'm in! I'm gonna go up to my room and change and then I'm ready"

Louis laughed before saying 'I'll pick you up there then'.

After they hung up, Louis shook his head. Yes, he had missed Harry.

Too much.

***

At Louis' knock, Harry opened the door almost fearfully. Louis raised his eyebrow questioningly when he saw the look. But his gaze quickly fell lower on his naked upper body.

"Don't be mad, but I'm not finished yet"

At this Louis rolled his eyes and pushed him into the room before closing the door behind him. How could he be angry with Harry if he was standing here shirtless?

"Well, I'd say hurry up then, Styles"

Harry smiled apologizingly and kissed him briefly before he disappeared into the bathroom. Louis exhaled, now alone, stroking the jumpsuit before his eyes fell on the bed. He walked deeper into the room before saying something to Harry, still the body of the taller man in his mind and the thought of how long it had been since they had touched or done anything.

"You've been resting pretty hard on the fact that I like you, haven't you?"

He heard Harry's laughter from the bathroom.

"Maybe? I mean you're waiting for me, Mr. Tomlinson"

"I'll leave alone in a minute, don't worry"

"No need, I'm done", Harry said amused and walked out of the bathroom, looking down as he was throwing his blouse over his shoulders. Louis looked at him before he blinked in surprise.

"You've been shopping", he remarked, and Harry looked up to nod before looking back at the shirt he was wearing. It was white and in a bright yellow, under which he wore a white top. Louis looked at his beige loose trousers as Harry answered. [Also this outfit on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"Oh, yes, I thought I'd really try something different. Maybe you were right when you said I should try other things than black jeans and normal t-shirts"

Louis only heard it with one ear before nodding slightly.

"Looks really good on you", he said. Understated. Harry looked incredible.

"Thanks", Harry said, but seemed surprised by Louis' speechlessness. Because, uhm... it was nothing special, was it? It was a rather casual outfit.

He looked at Louis' outfit again. Honestly, his outfit was much more stunning.

The smaller one looked up again, in the same moment like Harry, so they looked each other in the eyes again.

"Okay, shall we go?", Harry asked, to which Louis nodded.

"Yeah. Sure"

...

However, neither of them seemed to take the first step towards the door. Instead, they only looked at each other before both pairs of eyes lay on the body of the other again. Harry's eyes fell from Louis' collarbones to his narrow waist and broad hips to his thighs, while Louis looked at the broader chest of the taller one, his broad shoulders and the flat stomach, where he had previously seen the muscles, to his longer legs.

Louis took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Fuck food", he murmured before he stood in front of Harry and pulled him down by his collar. Without hesitation, Harry immediately returned the stormy kiss as if he had expected or wished for nothing else and pulled the smaller one even closer. Because he now didn't only tasted Louis, but also something he hadn't for a while: lust, desire and want.

They made out for a few seconds, feeling how their lips had missed each other, while tasting the tongue of the other; roaming the body of the other with their own hands which also seemed to have missed the feeling, and noticing how their own body couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck food", Louis repeated and his hands already went under the shirt of Harry, laid on his shoulders, before they pushed down the fabric. It had been unnecessary to even change clothes, to be honest. But Harry didn't seem to care, kissed Louis again, while holding him close, but also walking towards the bed. Louis gladly walked backwards, already knew where they were walking, and threw the shirt of Harry behind Harry to the ground. Clearly, they weren't walking towards the door to get food.

Turned on, he sighed and his hands grabbed the fabric of the top to pull it out of the trousers and to lift it so Harry could take it off. He only had a few seconds to wander with his hands over his now bare chest towards his neck, before both fell onto the bed. Their lips parted shortly to catch their breath, while Louis sat up on his elbows. His eyes again fell to Harrys torso. His look became serious, while he traced over the part where he knew had been injured. Suddenly imagines popped up in his head; Harry almost suffocating on his lap while bleeding and being hurt. The panic Louis had felt back then, the fear to lose Harry, while he ran around and was scared to find Harry, slightly came back.

This one noticed the look, laid his hand on Louis' neck, to softly lift his head, so he could give him a long, meaningful kiss without any movement to get him out of his wandering mind. It was like a promise that he was okay, that he had missed Louis and that he hadn't only missed him sexually. Louis closed his eyes with that, relaxed again. Harry would say if something hurt. He was here and he was safe. He was with him now and wasn't hurt. Louis had to accept the memory, but also should try to not be led by it.

After a few seconds the bigger hand wandered from Louis' neck to his back. Louis now had to smile, when the hand seemed to search for something, but wasn't successful.

"Cold", he answered and opened his eyes to see Harrys concentrated frown. So he pulled down the zipper that was on his hip, before he pushed the fabric over his shoulders. Harry chuckled, before he took the fabric to pull it off Louis' body, while the smaller lifted his hips. Actually, the taller one worried a bit in the back of his head about the expensive jumpsuit now laying on the floor. But also, he had other things in mind and didn't care. Because after the two minutes of seriousness, they again became their horny selves, kissed while Louis began to open the button and zipper of Harrys pants.

"Fuck, oh god, I need you", Louis breathed against the lips of the man above him, before he pushed down the trouser, as well as his boxers, noticing that Harry also was almost fully hard.

"Fuck, you're so pretty", Harry had to say, when he took off both things that were on his feet, while Louis hopped back a bit so he now was laying at the top of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, now come here and fuck me", he said impatiently and made grabby hands towards him while eyeing the handsome body of the taller one. Harry really didn't care about his impatient behaviour, because he himself also was impatient, crawled over him and immediately kissed him, while his hands wandered over the curvy body under him, while pulling down the pantie of Louis.

At some point they stopped kissing, only panted in the other mouth, while their hands enjoyed to finally touch the naked skin of the other body. But it wasn't enough, they needed more.

Louis' one hand disappeared from the body above him to reach out to the nightstand. But then he realised they weren't in his room. He whined desperately. No!

"Harryy! Lube", he said and Harry also leaned back a bit.

"Right", he realised and stood up. Louis frowned when he walked to his bag and rummaged through it. But he knew what he had brought in it, when he turned around to walk back to the bed. He grinned when Harry already crawled back over him. He'd normally tease him for it. But right now, he was just happy to have this warm body over him, after noticing how cold it was without it leaning over him, pulled him towards him, while grabbing the lube.

"Perfect", he said satisfied and Harry chuckled, hungrily kissed and bit the skin on Louis' neck, muttering a "Are you" into it. Louis closed his eyes in pleasure, stretched his back a bit, felt Harrys hand immediately wandering to the part of his lower back that was now reachable, while pulling the smaller one even closer.

Louis brought out a mix of a sigh and a moan, before opening the lube. He quickly stroked with the hand on which now was the sticky liquid over Harrys cock.

"Come on, 'm already stretched"

Harry frowned into his neck, wanted to lift his head.

"Wha-"

"Less talking, more fucking!", Louis interrupted him impatiently and grabbed his shoulder, while his head fell back onto the pillow. God, he wanted Harrys dick in his hole in the next few seconds or he would go completely crazy. His hand stroked over his upper arm to his shoulder, while his eyes lay on the tattoos on his skin. He had missed his naked body. He had missed everything. And that's why he wanted everything right now.

But Harry, although being horny and as impatient as the older man under him, poured a bit lube onto his fingers and lubed up his hole to make sure.

"Really?", he asked and Louis sighed annoyed, closing his eyes to not freak out. Harry only worried. But he was almost fainting from sexual desire.

"Maybe you should put in your dick to check, idiot"

Harry ignored this, but his fingers slipped in easily so Louis really had told the truth. He had just been afraid Louis would only say so because of impatience, while he actually wasn't stretched enough.

Out of surprise but also of satisfaction, Louis made a sound when he finally felt the tip of Harrys dick on his entrance. His hand immediately grabbed his shoulder harder, while the other went to his back.

"Oh god, yes", he sighed when Harry slowly entered him, making Louis lifting his hips up in want. 

Harry tried to focus and to not let his lust win over his body, laid his right hand on the back of Louis' left thigh to put his leg around his waist. He didn't know if Louis even noticed, while still having closed eyes and a slightly opened mouth, just let his leg be wrapped around Harrys waist while making happy noises.

It was hard to not just fuck into him, when Louis was being so hot and pretty under him, but he had to. While he tried to focus, Louis hummed happily, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him stormily. While Harry got lost more and more into the feeling of finally sliding inside Louis, the other one moaned sometimes, while kissing his lips or biting it.

After a few minutes, Louis just wanted to order him to move, when Harry already started to do just that, while holding himself up on the mattress next to Louis' head.

Louis made a happy and pleasured noise at the same time, so Harry knew it didn't hurt him and he was ready for Harry to move. He didn't just let go and fucked into him but started to build up a rhythm and moaned.

Louis had his eyes closed but knew he wanted more so he almost aggressively grabbed him by the neck and made a sound to signal him to fuck him harder. He really needed this, oh god. So he clenched his hole shortly and felt how Harrys forehead dropped next to the smaller ones' head. He grinned when the grip on his thigh tightened and he started to fuck him harder, moaned with the same grin. All he could do was moan and repeat the moaning breaths that said "Oh god, yes" and "Harry", while the younger one seemed to be so focused on the pleasure he felt while being inside Louis after such a long time. His head was already foggy from hearing his own and Louis' pantings and their noises while Harry moved his body faster and the grip on Louis tightened, just like Louis' arms around the neck of the body above him.

Instead of the last times they had been having sex, they didn't talk that much, were just concentrated on the pleasure and both just thought how good it felt and how much they needed this.

At some point Louis cried out louder and without meaning to, his right leg flew up and laid around Harry's waist at the force of the way Harry was pounding into him. In his state, Harry's head didn't even worry about if he had hurt him, knew Louis did it because of pleasure while he clung even harder to him now, wrapped one arm behind Louis around his back to keep this pace, hearing Louis' sounds directly next to his ear. Breathless and feeling so good and overwhelmed, Louis curled his toes, when he felt a sharp pain on his skin when Harrys teeth bit it on the crook of his neck.

He heard a moaning "Oh god, I can't get enough of you", let out a whiney noise as an answer, while his mouth just hung open. It felt amazing, it was as if he finally could let go of everything, now only felt Harry inside him, fucking him so good and also letting everything go. It was stupid to say he really had needed to be fucked like this... but he had needed to be fucked like this.

Their bodies just felt so, so good together and moved perfectly together and- oh fuck this, Harry's dick just felt amazing.

They didn't realise how they only chased their own high and only thought about how much they wanted to feel the sweet release of an orgasm after waiting so long. So, when Louis noticed how he got closer and closer to it he squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up, only thinking 'yes, yes, yes!'. As if Harry's body reacted to the smaller one's, he also began to feel himself getting closer, groaned again and made the skin of Louis' thigh he still was holding turn white by the tight grip he had around it as he chased his high and heard Louis' now even louder noises.

"I'm close, I'm close", he got out between groans and Louis now also said what he thought, answering a "Yes, yes", before moaning long and loud when he finally came, feeling how his hole clenched automatically and how Harry reacted with another moan before he also came.

His movements became a bit slower and Louis felt his own feet shaking a bit. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath between his faster ones, being overwhelmed. He blinked a few times to get a clear view again, swallowed hard and tried to breath and calm.

After a few seconds, he suddenly felt tired and exhausted, as if he only could now think and feel his body, now that he had cum and wasn't only focused on pleasure and chasing his high anymore.

Harry also loosened his grip around Louis' thigh, let his face fall onto the mattress. Just like Louis, he just now realised how exhausting it had been, now felt how his lungs needed air and how his body really wasn't used to physical activity anymore. But god had he needed this.

"Fuck", he breathed out and slowly slid out of Louis, which made the smaller one make a soft noise.

"I'm really not in the shape I used to be"

He heard Louis' soft, breathless laughter, before the arms around his neck loosened and he heard a sound that was a mixture of yawning and exhaustion. With that he sat up a bit so Louis could lay down, while his legs fell onto the mattress next to Harry.

"Didn't fuck me like that", he mumbled with half opened eyes, watching the younger one falling half on top of him, half onto the mattress to not crash him. But he didn't get an answer, whereupon both just laid there and waited for their breathing to calm. Louis stared at the ceiling, while feeling his breath calming down more every minute that passed, his head clearing up a bit and his body feeling relieved and relaxed, but also sticky and sweaty. But he had really missed this. Sex itself, the feeling while having sex, the feeling of a dick inside him, the feeling of his high and the feeling after the sex. And yes, the waiting had been worth it. Definitely. He never had thought about cheating or anything, but still. It had felt amazing. Harry had felt amazing.

"I actually wanted our first time having sex while dating to be different", he then heard a raspy, deep and tired voice mumble against the skin of his neck and laughed, now laid his hand into the curls of Harry. He had missed them, so he put his face into them slightly, smiling now.

"I guess we both needed this. We wouldn't have last long in a foreplay anyways"

Harry was quiet at that, only continued to look at Louis' skin. He also had calmed down a bit and was a bit stunned at how they really just had been talking and then had been landed on the bed, not thinking about anything but sex anymore and then had been fucking without really caring about anything, because they had needed it so much. Not only the sex, but the feeling of how the other body felt combined with their own.

"Yeah", he said quietly. Louis sighed at this.

"Don't say you regret it. It was hot"

"No, yes, of course. I just never was this... I don't know. I never have been so focused on just fucking and getting to my high like some rabbit"

"Don't worry about it", Louis said with a chuckling yawn.

"We both needed this and it felt good. So what? We just enjoy how the other body feels and missed it. Sex doesn't have to be all personal and stuff all the time, Harry. That's okay. And I mean we both know the other doesn't use the other for sex. For that we don't have enough sex"

"Do you want to tell me something?"

Louis laughed and Harry now made a noise when he sat up a bit.

"I thought I was hungry, but maybe it was a hunger for something else"

"I'm sure it was", Louis grinned and stroked his arm, when he watched the younger one looking down to him, feeling his body now being full of adoration than sexual desire like before when he looked at the taller one. He was always pretty, but all exhausted after sex with ruffled hair really made his head beat faster.

Harry's eyes meanwhile wandered from Louis' exhausted but so beautiful face to his collarbones where purple hickeys lay prominently on his skin.

"I didn't hurt you, right?"

Louis summed, before he answered, still stroking the arm, looking at the taller ones' body.

"Only in a good way"

Harry sighed and leaned down, kissed him long and soft.

"Then I'm glad", he whispered and Louis breathed in happily, laid one hand on the neck of the man above him to make him stay there so he could keep on kissing those plump lips that tasted like everything he wanted to taste right now.

"Amusing how you know what I mean, when I say you hurt me in a good way", he said when Harry sat up again and grabbed some tissues to clean himself quickly. His cheek blushed red and Louis grinned while biting his lower lip. He had known Harry had a slight pain kink.

"Well, I... I just heard about that, you know...?"

"Mhm"

Then he watched how Harry stroked the thighs of the smaller one, looking at him in question.

"You want me to-"

"Yes!"

Harry chuckled and Louis shifted a bit.

"But I wanna lay on my front"

And just after saying that, he turned around, careful to not kick Harry with his leg.

"As if I mind", he heard Harry mumble, almost heard the stare he had already on the ass of the smaller one. He giggled and laid his head down onto his arms that were on the soft pillow.

"Well then, Mr. Styles, I hope you're still hungry", he said into his arms while swaying his hips a bit, showing off his ass.

He didn't have to wait long, already felt Harrys hands on his cheeks after a few seconds, spreading them slightly. The smaller one almost got goosebumps just by the touch. He didn't know why, but the way Harrys hands felt on his skin was just so different than any other hands that have ever touched him. It was stupid. But still so, so good.

"Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I thought we'd eat mexican, not british"

Louis laughed softly, quietly answered with an "Idiot", before he closed his eyes when he felt the wet muscle enter his hole. He already did it carefully and slowly, but Louis grimaced a bit. He had been stretched, yes, but the hard sex still made his hole very sore.

"Slower please", he said softly and without any word Harry immediately complied, softly massaged the soft flesh of Louis' hips and bum while moving so slowly. Louis sighed what was relieved but also pleasured. Maybe he had missed this tongue even more than Harry's dick. The wet, soft but still hard structure and the movements of it was just perfect.

"Ah", he softly said and grabbed the pillow a bit harder, opened his mouth to breath a bit faster, but still relaxed. He gasped softly, when the tongue exited his hole and the lips of Harry kissed his skin softly.

"You're so gorgeous", he heard and closed his eyes again, relaxed his whole body so his hand laid on the pillow again.

"For wanting the sex we have the first time we date to be softer, you really make up for it with this"

Harry smiled and continued to kiss his cheeks, went higher to his hips, left more kisses there. Then he gave extra attention to the stretchmarks that created lighter lines on Louis' tanned skin, making their way from the side of his bum to his hip. While kissing them he traced his fingers over them.

"Your stretchmarks", he said without meaning to, didn't even know what to say more. So he left it like that and Louis chuckled while frowning a bit.

"What about them?"

"They're pretty"

"They're...", Louis was quiet, before answering.

"They're just there", he laughed and heard a disapproving sound of Harry.

"No, they look like art on your skin. Showing how your skin changed, because of your body creating those curves"

Louis' laugh disappeared with that and his frown went from sceptical to serious. He turned his head, before Harry leaned back a bit so he could lay on his back again.

"I... I never saw them like that", he said quietly. He didn't care much about them, had known they were there, but admittedly, he sometimes had found them annoying, because the colour of them weren't as tan as his skin normally. He had never seen them as pretty, let alone as 'art'.

"Well, I mean it's true", Harry said and drove his hands over Louis' skin while he leaned over him more.

"Your curves made them appear on your skin. Your body is so pretty, Louis. Those stretchmarks just show that your skin is working and adapting to your body. They're... in a way, they're like tattoos"

"Tattoos?", Louis now asked again with a sceptical tone, drove with his hand over Harry's anchor tattoo on his wrist.

"Tattoos are optional and you can choose them, stupid"

"But they still tell a story on the skin of the person. At least usually. But they always show a bit of the person who has them"

While Harry answered this, his index and middle finger stroked over the inside of Louis' thighs, where the light stripes were also running along his skin. Louis immediately felt goose bumps spreading from there, but answered anyway.

"How stupid"

Harry laughed, looked up again without stopping to stroke Louis' skin.

"Maybe I only like them because they're on you"

He leaned down on Louis' eye roll and put his lips on the smaller one's. They kissed briefly and it became very quiet in the room, as if time stood still for a moment.

"Fucking charmer", Louis whispered against his lips, voice having a loving tone.

"Honestly, I'm not, because I think they're just pretty and sexy"

Louis laughed and pushed Harry away so that he lay next to him.

"I'm still hungry"

"But this time for food"

"Yes", Louis pouted, also lay down on his side, but on the other hip like Harry, so they now looked at each other while lying on the bed. Both still naked and obviously exhausted.

"Let's get something brought here", Louis then said and Harry hummed, kissed his forehead.

"Or we could just sneak out and get pizza"

Louis had to grin at the thought. It had been their first time back then. And now they were dating and Louis knew he had feelings for Harry. Time really was a strange thing.

"Who would ever think of such a stupid idea?"

"Yeah, and almost get kicked out of the Mafia afterwards?"

As he looked up, Louis laughed, sliding even closer.

"A real idiot, I guess"

"I think more like two"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, don't you know the saying? It's always takes two and not only one"

Louis laughed and pressed Harry down slightly to unite their lips. Yeah, maybe they were both idiots. And maybe not just maybe.

"But maybe it really was just one idiot", Harry said against his lips.

"Hm?"

"Well, the other one was just persuaded"

"Now stop it!", Louis laughed.

"You came into my room to have sex that night"

Although it wasn't really anything embarrassing, Harry's cheeks turned red, for what Louis giggled and pressed his nose against his chest.

"That... that's not what I meant"

"Hmm, what did you mean?", Louis grinned with his eyes closed.

"You made me sneak out and get pizza that night"

"And you explained to me that one can order pizza and then pick it up there"

Now the taller one was silent and still with his eyes closed the grin widened on Louis' lips.

"You really have a talent for making others look guilty while you've done nothing", Harry then said perplexed and the smaller one opened his eyes.

"If you're impressed by that, just wait and see", he said amused, stroking the tattoo on Harry's stomach, which represented a butterfly.

"Don't say that"

Louis laughed because it really sounded as if Harry was afraid. Then he looked up.

"Don't worry. Unless you give me a reason, I'll make us both look innocent"

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?"

It was an amusing question, but actually it was true. Louis' grin dropped a bit. Feelings made him vulnerable. And he had feelings for Harry. It was wrong, dangerous... and yet it felt right and good.

"You don't have to protect me, Louis. It's 'us', remember? We protect ourselves. Together"

Louis swallowed, exhaled and nodded, snuggled closer to him. Then he hummed at the feeling of Harry's arms as they put themselves around the smaller body.

"I knew it"

"Hmm?"

"You're a cuddler"

Louis' eyes opened to the amused voice next to his ear. Then he snorted, wiggling his body a bit, so that Harry's arms were even tighter around him.

"Yes. Always put your arms around me"

He heard a loving chuckle, had to smile at the sound and the fact that he had heard from the chuckle alone that the taller one was smiling too.

***

"Louis?", he heard after a few minutes of just lying there. Louis had closed his eyes and hadn't thought of anything. Harry, on the other hand, had. He kissed the head of the older one, before he talked on.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

Confused at what Harry could mean, Louis slowly opened his eyes, but didn't change his position.

"What do you mean?"

"You were stretched"

At first Louis was silent, opened his mouth in realisation, when he understood what Harry meant and wanted to say. But the mouth quickly changed into a cheeky grin. This remained as he leaned back, now lying on his back. Amused, he looked at the other man, stretching his tired back.

"You seemed quite happy about it, if you ask me"

In contrast to Louis' grin and amused tone in his voice, Harry remained serious.

"Nevertheless. I don't want you to feel compelled to do it and think you have to do it alone"

Louis sighed, now letting his body loose again. The grin also disappeared.

"I know, Harry. I only knew that it would soon be time and we wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. So instead of preparing myself quickly and impatiently, I did it calmly. Everything's fine"

Harry was silent first, only nodding thoughtfully, stroking with one hand over the upper arm of Louis.

"Okay... because it shouldn't just be a thing to just get done for a purpose; it should be part of it"

"Believe me, I'm aware that you see it that way", Louis giggled and took his hand to stroke over his long fingers.

"But I didn't mind. With the situation right now, it was easier that way and I didn't care. As long as you don't get used to it... because..."

Finally, Louis looked at Harry's finger and had to grin. How could he not want to be prepared by these long fingers?

"I like to prep you", he got in reply and Louis almost had to laugh at the serious voice. Harry said that as if they were talking about something deadly serious.

"I think I've noticed that already", he grinned and looked up now, pressing a kiss on the lips of the person opposite.

"But thanks for saying that", he added, then hesitated before saying it. But not before he looked at their hands as if he was ashamed.

"Makes me feel special and like you see more in me than just someone you can have sex with. Even when we're about to have sex you show me"

"Because I -"

"I know", Louis smiled and looked back at Harry, who directly wanted to protest that this was also the case; that Louis not only had the feeling, but that it was the truth.

"But it's one thing to know it. But to feel it and to have the other show it is just..."

He looked away. In his head, Louis knew that he had meant something to Jackson and still did in a strange way. But he had never shown it. And he hadn't cared about how he made him feel either.

"New", Harry quietly finished his sentence and Louis sighed before he felt Harry's lips on his forehead.

"Soon it won't be new to you anymore"

At his jokingly malicious voice, Louis laughed and cuddled closer to him again.

"Idiot"

"Mmh, yours", Harry murmured into Louis' hair as he hugged him tighter. Louis was silent, looking at his chest, which he stroked thoughtfully.

"Mine", he then replied softly and in thoughts as he looked at the skin he was stroking. He knew this wasn't the right answer; or the answer that was normally replied to that. Harry didn't even say anything about it, maybe he hadn't expected anything else; maybe he hadn't even noticed. Louis closed his eyes and tried to not think about it too much. At some point.

And until then Harry would wait. They both knew that. And the fact that Louis could trust Harry so much made his whole body tingle.

***

After this lunch, which had been different from what had been planned, Louis went into the next meetings in a good mood. Jackson just gave him a short look because of his good mood, but so what? He could sure get to know that Louis had just had good and satisfying sex. But actually, he didn't say anything about it. He kept more to the agreement than Louis had expected at first. But should be fine with him. He didn't think much about sticking to it as much as Jackson did right now. Because maybe there would come a time when he would have to pull himself together. But he didn't think about that when he happily discussed the last things in the meeting. Tomorrow they would meet her.

The possibly new Killing Morth.

"And where will we meet her?", Louis asked as Mr. Corden packed everything up. He seemed to be in a hurry as he walked to the door with fast steps.

"I mean Ms. -"

"Oh, at Rock 'N' Roses. You will be taken there of course! See you!"

And with that, he disappeared, leaving a confused Louis in the room.

"'Rock 'N' Roses'? It's not a headquarters or anything like that. Or have I missed something?", he turned to Jackson, who stood up and shrugged his shoulders, already reaching for his phone.

"I don't know, I think he explained it to me earlier"

"To you?"

"Yeah, we had a drink"

"What? When?", the smaller one asked, trying to stay calm while Jackson looked at his phone quickly, then looked up again.

"After the walk through the MOTH. He wanted to ask you too, but I was sure you had... other things to do"

This made Louis now briefly remain silent and thoughtfully purse his lips. He looked away and pulled the fabric of the collar of the dress he had put on earlier up to cover the hickeys.

"Maybe"

"Mhm, thought so", his ex answered, before looking at his phone.

"You've been on your phone quite a lot lately", Louis remarked thoughtfully and Jackson hummed, looking up again after he had finished typing.

"And?"

"You're never on your phone when you're working"

"Yeah... now what?"

Louis frowned thoughtfully. And again, he thought of the words Lizzo had said to him a few days ago. At that moment he noticed his own phone vibrating, looked at it. Harry.

"Why are you on the phone?"

"Harry", Louis replied as he read over the message, not realising that Jackson had only imitated him. Harry asked if they could meet tonight because he was planning something. God, he was so cute! Jackson rolled his eyes at Louis' fonding smile.

"There you go", he murmured and walked out of the room. Louis didn't notice at first, wrote a reply to Harry before he looked up in surprise and saw that Jackson had already left. But Harry was different from... whoever Jackson was texting with all that time.

... Right?

Oh, Jesus, Louis shouldn't care. Actually, he didn't care. But he was curious. He just was.

But it was probably nothing wild anyway and Louis was curious for nothing about who it was.

***

Smiling, Harry looked at his phone as he received a confirmation from Louis for tonight. He had thought about cooking something this time, because this time Louis had more time. But maybe he would cook less and make self-made burgers, because Louis had said earlier that he wanted to go eat burgers soon. On the other hand a burger was stupid for a date, wasn't it?

But on the other hand, it didn't matter; he really felt like it, too. Basically, he still had a little time left, but he shouldn't think too long about it because he still needed the ingredients. And he also had to choose the location. Actually, he thought it would be nice to have the date in a private room again, like when he had made cake pops. Except for Louis' answer that he didn't feel more for Harry and Danielle's interruption and... everything that had followed.

Harry shook his head. He shouldn't worry about that now. He would simply ask Liam later if it was possible for them to have a private room for themselves.

But now he had to get back to work. He looked at his bracelet, on which a digital map showed him the way, before he saw that he was about to arrive. The new MOTH really was incredible; the technology was amazing! Quen would have liked it for sure. Although she sure would have said she could have done even better than Danielle's ideas.

He sighed at the thought of the blonde before he turned into the room with the big copiers. Yes, he was like an intern who had to do every little task. But he had volunteered to help in the lab, so whatever. Seems like there was nothing else to do as the personal assistant of L'eue Courante. Although Louis had promised him that he would be with him for the meet with Killing Morth. He was so excited! He only knew a few things about her and her name.

Now he entered the room and put down the pile of papers before he noticed who else was in the room.

"Oh!"

The person turned around and... well, Harry wasn't expecting a beaming smile and a hug... but neither a shocked face.

"Mrs. Twist, hello"

Harry smiled and looked back at the copy surface before pressing a few buttons to start it.

"How are you?", he then asked and turned to the woman who was still standing there in shock, apparently had wanted to copy something or something like that. She blinked, cleared her throat and looked at her copies.

"Oh, uhm, hello! I'm, well, thanks..."

Harry nodded with a smile but frowned a little as the woman avoided his gaze before he turned away as well. Okay, apparently, she wasn't in the mood for talking...?

Meanwhile the woman started to collect her papers, but then paused. And after a few seconds of the room being quiet, except for the sounds of the printers working, she sighed softly before turning back to him.

"How are you, Mr. Styles?"

Surprised, Harry looked back at the black-haired woman who smiled at him slightly. He smiled at her as well. Maybe she was just shy? Or maybe she knew that someone was out to get Harry and wanted to stay away from him just to be safe?

"I feel much better, thank you!"

Then he took the first sheet out of the printer and put the next one in readiness for copying. While doing so, he kept talking.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you for dropping the case with me at the negotiation"

"'Better'?"

Harry looked up at her astonished question, in which, strangely enough, concern lay. She didn't even respond to his thanks.

"Yes, I was hurt badly"

The look of the woman changed.

"What?!"

Now Harry's brow was frowning. Not only because he had thought she had known, but because she reacted rather strange. As if she was worried and as if it would affect her more than hearing something like that from a normal worker. Strange woman. And yet Harry couldn't help liking her because he felt comfortable with her. She still had that pleasant and reassuring aura on the curly one.

"Oh, you probably didn't know that then. I assumed that because you have a high position in DEATH and it is a legal matter"

"What..."

The woman remained silent in shock before walking towards the door. Harry thought she was just going to walk out. But instead, she glanced out into the corridor for a moment before closing the door behind her, leaving them alone in the room. Then she turned back to Harry and walked to her previous place next to the copier.

"What happened?!"

"Uh..."

Harry looked at the now closed door, questioningly. Why had she closed the door as if she was afraid?

"Well, some guys from LIFE attacked me and tried to kill me"

Harry didn't know the woman well. And yet he had never seen her eyes so terrified. Strange... she knew about LIFE, but not about the incident with Harry?

"And... And did DEATH catch those guys?"

"No, they got away", Harry replied, looking at the printer when the paper was finished. The anger about those idiots and the fact that he had done nothing against them came back up.

Still, he calmly changed the sheets before he looked at her again.

"But I'm alright now. I've been able to walk again for two days now and I've started to work out again"

"You weren't able to walk anymore?!"

"Mrs. Twist, is everything alright?"

She was silent first, looked away and took her sheets.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Styles. I just didn't know and I think it would be a tragedy for DEATH to lose such a young and useful worker just because LIFE could easily do it; it's a scary thought. And after we have tried to make sure that you keep your job and continue working here, you know?"

"Oh"

Harry smiled understandingly. And he had seriously indicated to her behaviour that she had been worried about him. Why should she? She was right; she had made an effort to ensure that Harry continued to be here in DEATH and it would have been unnecessary if he had died.

"I hope you'll recover fully soon"

"Yes, thank you"

The woman nodded and looked at him again in silence. But when she noticed Harry looking thoughtfully into her eyes, which were a mixture of blue and green, she quickly looked away.

"Fine, whatever. I need to go"

And with that she wanted to walk past him. Harry frowned, but let her walk towards the door of course.

Why should he stop her?

"Yeah, of course, Mrs Twist. Goodbye!"

With that he turned back to the printer, not noticing how the woman wanted to open the door, but then stopped, turned around. She watched the man for a few seconds, before talking.

"You'll remain Lou- Courante's personal assistant?"

At first Harry didn't answer. Did he hear wrong, or had she said 'Lou' instead of 'L'eue'...? Apparently, she had made the same mistake he had made the other day. So, she knew Louis' name?

"Uhm, yes", he turned to the woman he had thought had left. This one now nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you sure? I mean right now it seems to be dangerous"

"Well, isn't it always dangerous working for a mafia?", Harry asked and looked away. He could hardly say he had feelings for Louis -

"Good point", he heard an amused chuckle. And there was something else in her voice.

"But I still think that there are other reasons than just your motivation to work for DEATH"

With red cheeks he looked back at the woman who was smiling. Her eyes were just as bright as when she had looked down at him from the platform, while Harry and the others had been happy that everything would return to normal. Happy for him and proud... and yet so... sad...?

"Bye, Mr. Styles", she said with that, before opening the door and leaving the room.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the now open door. Why was this woman so nice and kind and yet so strange?

And why did he care so much since it was nothing unusual that mysterious or strange people were working in DEATH...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing; I'm back with this chaotic chapter.  
> Look the outfits up on my Insta and imagine how good Larry would look together-  
> I got so many texts from you about getting well and that health comes first xx  
> Thank you so much!! For the writer it really can be hard to not update, because you want readers to continue to read, but you also don't want to force yourself to just post anything and... urgh, yeah, I'm glad so many of you understood <3 thanks for that.  
> So yes, I'm feeling better now and I'm motivated to write more xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	11. ||8||

Unlike last time, Harry wasn't as nervous, of course. Unlike last time, he wasn't planning to make a confessions or anything like that. And this time he was sure everything would go well... oh god, wouldn't it? With their life, you couldn't expect that, what if LIFE interrupted them again?

...

Okay, now less calm, Harry prepared everything. Actually, he had decided to cook something proper. And then he had changed his mind again. So he had made a plan; he would just let Louis decide. He had the ingredients for burgers, and for lasagna. So Louis could decide. The only thing he should be in the mood for would be ground meat.

...

Okay, now almost as nervous as last time Harry sighed and looked at the clock. 6:28 p.m.. Louis was already ready for sure, but should he knock when it was -

"Good evening, Mr. Styles"

Harry looked up and breathed out to calm his nervousness. Everything would go well. It was Louis. With him... well, if something went wrong, they would work it out. It was just a normal evening. Even though it would be their first date. But no pressure, right?

"Hi", Harry managed to say, and Louis raised an eyebrow with that brief greeting.

"I don't expect a kiss on the hand every time you greet me, but that's a bit short", he joked as he closed the door behind him after stepping into the corridor. Harry blinked as the smaller one took his hand and kissed him.

"Is the gentleman nervous?", he heard the cheeky voice and swallowed.

"A little maybe"

Amused, Louis giggled, shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? It's only our first date since we started dating"

At Harry's gaze he laughed, squeezing his hand before he wanted to start walking.

"I'm joking, don't be nervous. And now come wherever we go"

"Wait, actually..."

Harry was silent, looking anxiously at Louis' dress. It was so beautiful and on Louis' curvy, tanned body it looked incredible! But... for burgers or lasagna...? Shit, he should have cooked something more sophisticated, right? Louis surely expected that.  
[the cute outfit of Louis and Harry's outfit on my Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"I, uhm, would you mind changing clothes?"

Louis stopped when Harry wouldn't let himself be pulled away, turned around. Sceptically, he crooked his hip.

"You should know me long enough by now to know that -"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!", Harry said immediately. Louis' look became even more sceptical. Harry seemed even stranger than he already was. And the last time he had been so strange was before he wanted to tell him that he had feelings for him.

"What do you have to tell me?", he asked sceptically and Harry exhaled. He really should calm down. It was nothing big, they would just eat. My goodness. But he felt obliged to offer Louis something; it was their first date and they were dating and Louis wanted to see if he was comfortable and maybe wanted a relationship with Harry and -

"Harry", a now softer voice tore him from his thoughts as Louis put his hands on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?", he now asked with a hint of worry and looked into his eyes, which seemed to be a bit afraid.

"You seem to be quite in thought. We don't have to have our date now, if you don't feel good -"

"No! No, no", the taller one interrupted him and placed his hands on Louis' waist. His fingers immediately began to play around with the frills of the white dress. He looked from Louis' blue eyes to the bow on his chest.

"I just don't want your dress to get dirty"

Louis' mouth opened before he chuckled. At first Harry thought he was doing it because he was laughing at Harry, but it seemed to be for another reason.

"Then I'll let it be cleaned. And if that doesn't work, then it is what it is. It's not a special dress. But it's cute that you're worried"

At the end he giggled and put his hands on the younger one's chest.

"Well? Can we go now?"

Harry took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry"

Louis smiled sympathetically, because it seemed that Harry sometimes forgot that Louis didn't care about the clothes he wore and were not really of much value to him.

"And now I want a normal greeting", he said, before wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss the taller one longer this time. The other one returned the kiss, this time smiling and less nervous. It was as if just the contact with Louis calmed him down, but at the same time made him more nervous. But it was more of a happy nervousness; he was now looking forward to the evening more.

"You look incredible", he said softly and Louis smiled, stroking over Harry's shirt.

"Hmm, yes, that's more what I expected to hear", he joked, whereupon Harry chuckled and took his hand to walk.

"You too, by the way", Louis said then, after looking at Harry's white shirt and blue pants. Both seemed new.

"You seem to feel more comfortable with wearing other things"

"Yes, to be honest... it feels good to put on something new again"

Louis smiled with satisfaction when Harry told him what he liked about his new style and what he was still looking for, as he could imagine it to look good in combination. He was happy to hear that Harry was discovering himself and not paying attention to what others might think. At least it sounded that way; he didn't even expect the compliment from Louis. Though it suited him; he had apparently discovered his love for button up shirts. And maybe Louis did discover this love too, the way Harry looked in them. Also those pants he could wear because of his long legs. He seemed to almost love them; he seemed to have so many different colours of them in his closet.

But Harry could certainly wear anything and looked good in it.

"We've obviously made an arrangement with white, huh?"

And that's when Harry stopped walking. Seriously? He himself had known what they were going to eat and still dressed in white...?

"Harry, come on! Are we having a food fight tonight, or why are you so hateful of white clothes?", Louis laughed and pulled him on.

"I'm an idiot", Harry mumbled and Louis hummed.

"That is true though"

Harry sighed and drove a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry"

"What else did you buy?", Louis asked simply to distract him. It was adorable how much Harry worried. And yet he had to calm down; everything was fine, wasn't it?

There was a smile on the little one's lips again when Harry got distracted and told him a bit more about his ideas and new clothes.

The smile widened as he looked down and his eyes fell on their hands. They fitted so well; Louis' smaller hand fitted perfectly into Harry's larger one. Fascinated, Louis now looked at Harry's anchor tattoo, which now pointed to Louis. He didn't know why it was his favourite tattoo of Harry. But it was just so... Harry. Probably every anchor would remind him of Harry forever.

Because of the fact that they had apparently arrived, Louis didn't notice that he didn't find the thought frightening or constricting.

"May I?", the taller one held the door open and Louis grinned, stepped inside, but briefly stopped next to him.

"You know, if that white shirt bothers you so much you should maybe just take it off", he suggested and stroked over his chest as he walked past him.

"Oh, how clever. Then perhaps you should do the same...?"

Louis laughed and turned around.

"Not fair"

Harry grinned and closed the door while Louis looked around.

"How do you manage to make rooms in a Mafia headquarters look like a living room of a comfy house?", he asked, actually more to himself as he looked around. The kitchen was bigger than last time, but otherwise many things were similar except for the fact that they would probably be sitting at a table this time.

What caught his attention then, were the products in the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows and at that moment Harry was already following him and stopped behind him.

"I honestly couldn't decide what we were going to eat, so I got ingredients for lasagna or burgers"

"Burgers!", Louis immediately turned around, looking up at him determinedly.

"I've been craving burgers since we talked about it earlier. Perfect!"

Harry laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess your dress really isn't worth anything"

And when he had finished talking, he went past Louis to wash his hands. Louis' mouth opened as he understood. Well, admittedly, he wasn't wearing the best outfit for burgers and he understood that Harry had been upset. After all, he had known that they would eventually eat burgers. But they were only clothes.

"We can do something else if you want something else of course", the younger one then while drying his hands.

"No, I'm all for burgers... but don't expect too much help from me in..."

With a confused face, the mafia boss picked up a kitchen appliance, which told him absolutely nothing. It was a stick with a flat, round surface at the end.

"Kitchen", he finished his sentence in confusion. Harry chuckled and took the appliance from him.

"I didn't expect that, trust me"

"When it comes to cooking and baking, I'm most helpful when it comes to eating" , Louis said, washing his hands anyway.

"Don't worry, it's not much, there are only two of us. It's not a lot of ingredients, so all I have to do is mix and fry the meat and adjust the ingredients. I've already finished the bread"

Louis frowned as he shook his hands dry before taking the towel and drying them. As he did so, he turned around and saw Harry gathering everything he needed.

"The bread?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I made it myself"

Louis' mouth opened as he followed Harry's nodding of the head and saw some burger buns on a tin.

"Unbelievable", he muttered before looking back at Harry. He had to grin, stood next to him, looked briefly at his hands, which added a lot of spices and other ingredients to the bowl of meat.

"Since you were nervous, I can reassure you: So far this has been the best date I've ever had"

Harry stopped, looked perplexed at the smaller one.

"What?"

The other guy shrugged his shoulders.

"You remembered the food I would like to eat, still worried about my dress, made this room so cosy, cook for me, even baked the burger buns yourself and..."

Louis shook his head at the thought of Harry's behaviour.

"No, I've never had anything like that"

"Hm"

After a short silence, he shrugged his shoulders as he put the pepper down.

"Well, I don't have to try that hard then"

"No, stop. The food had to taste good!"

Harry laughed and grinned before taking Louis by the shoulders and stepping aside himself as he pulled Louis in front of the bowl.

"Well, since this is the best date anyway, let's get down to business"

Louis looked into the bowl in amazement. What...

"Do you have a spoon, or..."

Harry laughed before kissing his temple. It was cute how Louis was so overwhelmed by something as normal as kneading meat, yet he was running a mafia and killing people without hesitation.

"Don't worry, I can do it"

"No! I'm sure I can do it just as well", the smaller one answered grumpily and already grabbed the meat with his hands. He even pulled just a slight grimace. But he had probably had seen worse things. Besides, it was actually normal; meat was meat. When you ate meat, you should be aware that it looked different when raw and that it was still an animal.

"It's very convenient to have an assistant cook", Harry said as he cut the tomatoes. Louis laughed.

"Don't expect too much. I certainly won't cut onions"

"What a pity. I hate cutting onions to be honest"

Louis grinned gloatingly.

"Ooh, do you have to cry?"

"Maybe... at least I know, 'cause I've cut onions before"

"I..."

Louis stopped, thought about it. No, he'd just always heard about it. Taylor had once told him how her make-up had run off when she had cut onions and cried.

"Not everyone has to cry", the taller one said, then shrugged his shoulders as he reached for the onion.

"But I think everyone in DEATH knows that L'eue Courante would sure cry like never before when he cuts an onion"

No sooner had he finished talking than a hand, still partly with meat on it, reached for the onion.

"Try me, Styles", Louis said insulted and pushed him away with his hip. Then he snorted, reached for the knife. Harry didn't really have to worry about knives; Louis knew enough about them.

Grimly and almost threatening, Louis looked at the onion.

"Behave yourself, you little shit, and we'll be friends"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow and couldn't help smiling.

"Don't you have some things to do?", Louis' voice asked and he blinked, went to the bowl of meat.

"Yes, take it easy, Mr. Tomlinson"

He only heard a snort before he heard nothing more as he stood by the stove and waited until the pan was warm enough. It was surprisingly quiet before he heard a sigh.

"Fucker"

"What?", Harry turned around and asks. Louis still held the onion in his hand and looked at him annoyed. Only then did Harry understand that Louis didn't even know how to cut an onion. Unimaginable for him.

"Oh, sorry", he said and Louis realised that he really hadn't noticed, given the fact that Harry wasn't laughing or anything, just peeling the onion for him. He frowned concentrated as he watched Harry's hands. They only needed one onion, but it didn't hurt to know. It looked so easy; well, it was easy. But that wasn't what made Louis thoughtful.

Louis was 28 years old and had never learned how to peel an onion. Simple things that others saw their mother or father doing, Louis had never learned. He wondered the moment Harry showed him how to cut the onion on one half, what he also didn't know yet. Did you have to peel more vegetables than onions? Tomatoes were sometimes peeled and sometimes not. And what about other vegetables? Did you have to peel potatoes, or could you eat the skin, as you could with tomatoes? And was there a system for washing them?

Louis blinked when he noticed that his eye was getting wet. He frowned more and rubbed over his eyes.

"No, you shouldn't..."

Harry broke off and drew in the air when Louis made a painful noise.

"Oh, bloody hell!", he cursed as it suddenly began to burn terribly.

"God, I'm going blind!"

He heard Harry's laughter and felt Harry leading him somewhere. Then his hands were held under the tap.

"Don't worry, the tears will make it better", Harry said half-laughing and Louis blinked more often while washing his hands. He had experienced a lot, but his eyes had never stung so bad!

"Write that down", he remarked as he rubbed his wet hands over his eyes.

"Where to?"

"To our torture ideas list"

He heard Harry laugh.

"I should have let Danielle cut onions forever", the smaller one muttered less amused and blinked on so that tears fell from his eyes.

"This is the worst date I've ever had"

"Heyyy", he heard behind him and laughed as he rubbed his eyes again.

"All cooks from DEATH who cook with onions will get a raise"

"You mean compensation?"

Louis laughed longer this time and turned around. Harry threw the sliced onion straight into a pan and a hissing sound was heard.

"Sorry, I'm not much help", he said softly and stood next to Harry, whereupon his body wanted to touch something of the taller one directly, wanted to be closer to him. So his arm was already around Harry's hip when he put his cheek against his upper arm to look at the pans.

"Louis, I didn't expect you to cook anything. I don't care; I can cook everything myself. I don't mind. As long as you eat with me then"

"Hmm, yes, I'm better in that", Louis replied happily and smiled as he saw the dimple on Harry's cheek when he also smiled.

"Men who can cook are more attractive than I ever thought", he then said and Harry's smile turned into a grin.

"You haven't tasted yet"

"Hmm, men who try to cook for me are more attractive than I ever thought", Louis corrected himself and walked to the kitchen isle where the ingredients were. While hearing Harry's chuckle, he reached for the head of lettuce. Astonished, he turned it back and forth in his hand.

"Can I do something easy though? Maybe wash the lettuce or something? Should one do that?"

"You should always wash lettuce, yes"

Satisfied, Louis nodded and walked to the sink before Harry could say more.

"But you..."

Harry stopped when he saw Louis turn on the tap and just turned the head of lettuce back and forth under the tap as if it were an apple. He smiled contentedly before he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Wha...What?", he asked in an unsettled voice and Harry looked away as he had to smile like an idiot. God, Louis was unbelievable. He knew and could do so many things, had probably been almost anywhere in the world, had even been engaged once, had so much experience... and then... this.

"What?!", he heard now angrily behind him and had to laugh, looked at Louis.

"Nothing"

"Harry. I was hungry before, but now that it smells like burger heaven, I really don't feel like waiting any longer!"

"Alright", the taller one laughed and grabbed the salad.

"You pull off the leaves that are brown and put them away. Separate the rest and wash them in a large bowl of salt water"

"Why salt water?", he got asked in surprise as Louis did what Harry had said.

"You'll see", he answered as he cut the rest of the ingredients.

"I'm out", he heard only after two minutes and looked at Louis knowingly, who was drying his hands.

"You don't seriously think I'll eat salad ever again when I know what's crawling around in it?"

"That's what happens when you buy natural products"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed and Louis sighed and looked again into the bowl of salted water. There was a little spider swimming around. The salt had killed it, but it was still really disgusting. Still he sighed. Actually, he had no problems with spiders. But it didn't have to be in the food. Nevertheless, he reached for the salad leaves and washed them under running water and put them into another bowl.

"Have you washed the leaves again?", Harry asked when he was finished, looking for something.

"Yes"

Apparently, Harry hadn't expected this, turned to him while searching.

"What?"

"Yehes"

Louis rolled his eyes, crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't want saltwater salad"

Exhaling with amusement, Harry looked away when he found the lid for the salad spinner. Cooking with Louis. What had he expected?

***

"I have to admit...", Louis said impressed, as he looked at the burger Harry had just made. He'd even made self-made fries and served them!

"I couldn't have done it better"

"Well, is that hard?"

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes as Harry sat down opposite him. Without realising it, his foot nestled against the younger man's calf under the table.

"Perhaps? How could we know if I never have done it before?"

"You didn't want to"

"Well, I didn't feel like it after the salad thing", Louis pouted and reached for his beer glass. Then his gaze fell on Harry's glass, which the other now raised.

"How can you...?", he murmured and Harry made an indignant noise.

"What? Red wine and burgers are a normal combination"

Louis pulled a face and Harry rolled his eyes, poked his glass against Louis'.

"To your cooking"

"Or to your leadership skills in the kitchen", Louis countered, grinning as he drank from the glass while Harry shook his head.

"You really have a talent for this"

The smaller one giggled and put down his glass. While Harry took a sip of the wine, he looked at the burger.

"So now lemme eat this masterpiece", he said with motivation, because the burger looked so incredibly good. And then with homemade sauce and... Harry was an angel. Now it just had to taste the way it looked.

Harry nodded and put the glass down while he looked at his own burger.

"Okay, how do we eat it now when -"

Louis snorted while Harry talked, grabbed the burger with both hands and bit off. Surprised, Harry looked up, saw Louis sighing and chewing with relish, his eyes a rolled back a bit.

"Oh god, it's so good"

Harry's mouth opened slightly as he looked at Louis' smaller hands holding the burger, while the man in the dress didn't cared that the burger made his hands dirty.

And in that moment, he realised how much he was in falling for Louis.

"What?", Louis asked after swallowing, noticing the look of the younger one.

"Don't tell me you think that's inappropriate", he said eye-rolling. You eat a burger with your hands, for God's sake. But Harry chuckled stunned with his mouth slightly open.

"No, it's the opposit", he said softly and Louis looked at him questioningly.

"You're incredible"

"Harry. Eat your burger before I do", Louis replied with a bitchy tone, but felt his cheeks turning red, bit off quickly.

Harry sighed fondly and then reached for the burger himself. Because of Louis' appearance and wealth, it was sometimes hard to realise that he was still a normal person. And he was Louis, who was a man who jumped into a pool in a dress and ate a burger with his hands instead of worrying about his dress.

God, Louis was perfect.

It was one's own decision whether or not one did something like that and found it important. But for Harry, it was just perfect. Louis was a perfect fit for Harry. Nothing new, really. But in that moment when they were eating their burgers and felt comfortable, he realised once again that he had never had such strong and big feelings for anyone before.

***

Louis sighed and leaned back. God, he had eaten so much. But it had been so incredibly delicious.

"The best burger I've ever eaten"

"Really?"

Louis nodded and reached for the almost empty glass.

"Maybe just because I know you made it and how much effort you put into it", he added with a grin.

"Or maybe it's only because of your help that the burger became so good", Harry said and Louis hummed as he drank.

"Probably, yes", he then said as he put the glass down again and Harry chuckled before his eyes fell on Louis' lips.

"You have a bit of sauce on the corner of your mouth"

Louis sighed, rubbing the napkin over it.

"Of course", he murmured and Harry grinned. Then the smaller one innocently looked away.

"You too"

That made Harry's grin disappear, before he quickly wiped over his mouth with the napkin as well. They both paused briefly with the napkin in front of their mouths before they started to laugh. Louis shook his head and put the napkin back down, before Harry did the same.

"Burger on the first date was a really strange idea", he said. But Louis shrugged his shoulders, bumping his shoe against Harry's leg again.

"But a good one, too. I'm so full"

"Oh, means you didn't leave room for dessert?"

When asked, Louis sat up.

"Dessert?!"

Harry didn't answer briefly because his mouth was busy smiling at Louis' hopeful voice and the gleam in his eyes at the word.

"I made Mousse au Chocolat"

Louis moaned and stretched his back on the chair.

"God, you really are a dream"

Harry laughed and started a "With...", which stopped when he saw the purple hickeys that shone through the ruffled fabric on Louis' collarbones.

"Was this on purpose?", he asked and Louis smacked his lips, before he sat down normally. He made a questioning "Hm?", but then followed Harry's gaze. When he understood what Harry was looking at, he grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he put his chin on his hand.

"Maybe?"

Stunned, Harry shook his head slightly as he looked into Louis' teasing eyes before looking back at the purple skin.

"I have to admit, it looks really good"

Smiling, Louis bit his lower lip before leaning back. His eyes fell on his shoes under the table. They were the baby blue shoes he had tried on with Lizzo a few days ago.

"Well, they have be useful for something", he said and looked up again.

"And by the way, you started a sentence and didn't finish it"

Harry blinked, cleared his throat. My goodness, it hadn't been a few hours since they had had sex and he was already thinking about it again. Louis really did a lot of things to him. And apparently, he knew exactly that, as gloating as he grinned and waited for an answer from the taller man.

"Oh, yeah I made Mousse au Chocolat with strawberries"

"Mmh, strawberries?"

Harry frowned questioningly, but had to smile a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing... I love strawberries", Louis answered, but still with that little note of seduction in his voice.

"But I need a break first", he said and stroked over his stomach.

"Oh God, me too", Harry said immediately and the other giggled before getting up. As he grabbed his plate, Harry sat up.

"Louis -"

"No, let me do it", the elder grinned and took Harry's plate in his other hand.

"You've cooked, then at least I can clean up", he said quieter, standing behind Harry's chair and then kissing him on the cheek. Harry didn't know why, but this gesture almost made him shy as he blushed a little and looked down. Louis grinned knowingly and went into the kitchen to put the plates down.

The curly headed one didn't know what else Louis had planned for tonight.

"Hmmm", he hummed as he had walked back and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck from behind, his chin resting on his arm.

"You can clean up the kitchen if you like", he joked, and Harry laughed, leaning back so that he was even closer to Louis.

"We don't have to do that"

"Oh?"

Impressed, Louis raised his eyebrows while Harry stood up amused, whereupon the arms of the smaller one fell down. He took his hand and pulled him to the couch. Louis waked past him as the larger one stopped, his hand resting on his back from below.

"So Dr. Styles finally took advantage of having a say in DEATH?"

"Maybe?"

Louis chuckled and Harry was already leaning down, whereupon the smaller one leaned happily towards him to connect her lips.

The kiss connected beer and red wine, just like Louis' and Harry's tongues; as well as their personalities.

"Mmh, maybe I like red wine after all", the smaller one said softly against his lips, to which Harry smiled, but instead of answering, put his hand on Louis' cheek to deepen the kiss.

After a while Louis, sighing, broke away and let himself fall on the couch.

"I have to sit"

"God, Louis", Harry laughed, because Louis was just so adorable on the one side but also so intimidating on the other. Louis snorted and leaned back, lifting one leg slightly and wiggling his foot.

"What, have you seen those shoes? And you also stuffed me with food"

"I'm so sorry that you liked the food", Harry smiled, but his face became more serious as he looked down at Louis' calves, whereupon his gaze slowly wandered to Louis' ankles and feet. The smaller one grinned as he watched, lifting his foot more, stroking the inside of his ankle over the fabric of Harry's trousers. Harry only reacted by putting his hand on the ankle, running his hand over the skin, stroking a little higher up over the skin.

Louis' grin widened as the situation reminded him of when Harry had thought Louis had been asleep and did the same in the train to germany. He really was easy to fascinate. Still... it wasn't only funny; it certainly made Louis' body warm up, and not only was his stomach swollen from eating, but his heart was also swelling up with...

Louis' look changed.

"Do you want a drink?"

The question tore him away from his thoughts so he blinked, looked up where Harry looked at him questioningly, still stroking over his skin. Louis let himself be distracted, nodded with a smile.

"Another beer or something else?"

"Hmm, how about a cocktail or something?", he asked and lowered his foot to sit up.

"I'm not a bartender, but sure"

Louis grinned, took his hand.

"I meant Gin Tonic or something"

"Oh. Yeah, I should be able to do that"

"Thought so"

"More or less strong?"

"Hmm, strong", Louis grinned and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What? Or do you only drink with Niall?"

"That..."

Harry sighed and Louis laughed while Harry went into the kitchen.

"That's not true", he muttered, hearing how Louis laughed even harder.

***

"Thank you", Louis smiled as he took the glass, then slid closer to Harry as he sat down. Because of this, Harry started to smile and couldn't drink from the glass straw. Because Louis simply drank from his own straw and had been slid closer without even noticing.

"Hm?", Louis made when he saw this, then swallowed and let go of the straw. Still smiling, Harry stirred with the straw around in the glass, watching the ice cubes bump against the glass.

"You know, I'm just so happy you gave us a chance. And so far you seem to feel comfortable with me and that...that just makes me so happy"

At first, he didn't get an answer from Louis, whereupon he only heard the sound of the ice cubes in his glass. However, after a few seconds he looked at Louis, who looked into his own glass.

"I shouldn't have said that", Harry began to say, when he noticed that maybe it was too much for the smaller one. But Louis sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"No, not at all. Just... you know my brain. It's telling me something else", he murmured before he looked at Harry.

"But I do feel really comfortable with you"

This brought back a light smile on Harry's lips, what Louis returned. How could he not feel comfortable with Harry when he was the way he was? He pulled at his straw as he swung his legs up, laid them over Harry's lap and slid even closer to him.

"I think you notice yourself how clingy I am to you by now. But I'm glad that it makes you happy. I can become quite affectionate when I feel comfortable around someone"

Harry stroked the skin of Louis' calf as he looked at him.

"How fortunate that I don't mind then"

Louis grinned, but this turned into a broad smile when he couldn't help it when Harry leaned in. But before their lips met, Louis' hand laid on the chest of the taller one, stopped him.

"Are you sure it wouldn't annoy you at some point?", he asked. Because he wanted to know. If they really were going to try a relationship, Harry would have to be prepared. He had to get used to Louis; to his way, his behaviour, everything. Not just the good things and the things he did when he was in a good mood. No, he also had to get used to the things he did when he was angry or whatever. And Harry would certainly not always be in a good mood and maybe he would get annoyed by Louis sometimes. Maybe... maybe he would take him for granted one day...

This thought wanted to get more into Louis' brain, but it was stopped by Harry, who now took the hand that laid on his chest.

"To be honest, you did annoy me a few times, Louis. That's normal. But the important thing is that I accept you for being yourself and yet I sit here and want to be in a relationship with you"

It was quiet for now, while Louis took a deep breath and looked somewhat overwhelmed at Harry's lips, then into his eyes. They looked at him as honestly as ever. As if he had no regrets, no shame for anything he felt for Louis, after he had openly said that he wanted a relationship with him.

This time Louis didn't stop him as he leaned in and kissed him slowly and gently, his bigger hand still closed around Louis' on his own chest.

Slowly Louis replied, feeling all the emotions of Harry that he wanted to show him with this kiss. Or did he just feel his own emotions?

Slowly he leaned back at the thought, opened his eyes and looked from his lips into the green eyes.

"I..."

He again remained silent, unsure, whereupon Harry began to talk.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to say or aren't ready to say, Louis. You don't owe me anything"

A thoughtful expression appeared on Louis' face as he swung his legs back from Harry's lap and sat down normally. Harry then took the hand that had previously been held on his chest to hold it normally.

"We've been dating a few days, but I mean this is our first date; the first few days were just me lying in bed"

This made Louis sigh before he nodded. Then he looked down and stroked the fingers of the bigger hand.

"Nevertheless, I want to tell you how... how amazing you are"

With this he looked up, his blue eyes looking gratefully into the green ones of the younger one.

"In so many ways... that... really makes me a bit weak", he said at the end with a slight chuckle. Because Harry made him very weak. His whole manner was unbelievable; no man had ever treated him like that, just alone looked at him like Harry did right now.

"And thank you for tonight"

Harry smiled fondly and squeezed his hand harder.

"Sure. Although I never wanted you to cry on our first date"

First Louis frowned. Because when did he... then he sat up and laughed, drank from the Gin Tonic.

"Idiot"

Harry laughed for a moment before he drank from his drink as well. Then he looked at Louis questioningly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, it depends", he got as an answer, but he heard the joking tone in his voice for what he knew he could ask him of course.

"Does Mrs. Twist know your name?"

At the question Louis quickly took the straw out of his mouth, but still coughed because he had never expected a question about this woman. Fuckin' hell.

"What?", he then asked and Harry just stroked his back, looking away a bit worried.

"I think she almost blabbed it out by accident earlier"

Again, he looked at the smaller one who was just staring at him. At first, he thought that Louis was shocked that the woman knew his name. But apparently that wasn't the reason for his reaction.

"You two talked?"

"Uhm... well, a bit. I was in the copy room earlier and she happened to be there, too"

Louis looked away for a moment. What a beautiful coincidence...

"And we talked briefly and she almost said your name, I think. Is that okay?"

Louis frowned, turned to Harry.

"What?"

"Well, do you know she knows your name?"

Louis fell silent just before he exhaled. Harry frowned; Louis seemed relieved. What did he expect Harry to ask?

"Well, she's allowed to know my name, yes"

Then he drank from his drink. What was she doing? Was the woman tired of life?!

Actually, Louis should do something, but he felt bad enough. He had already feared this happening, had considered telling Harry that Mrs. Twist was suspicious and that he shouldn't talk to her. But he didn't want to lie more. This all was hurtful enough. For everyone.

"Hmm, okay. You know what's weird?"

Louis sighed, let go of the straw, but Harry kept talking.

"She knew what LIFE was, but she didn't know that some people from it tried to kill me"

"Harry..."

Louis was silent for a moment. Yes. What to say?

"Not everyone who knows about LIFE knows about this. DEATH doesn't want people to feel insecure in here or anything like that. Mrs. Twist has nothing to do with the situation between you and LIFE"

"Oh, okay. I just thought everyone involved in the case knew that"

"Apparently not"

Then Louis rubbed over his forehead a bit exhausted. He was sick and tired of this.

"I-I don't know everything, Harry", he added and Harry frowned.

"Louis, hey, that's okay...? What's wrong?"

He didn't get a straight answer. Because Louis closed his eyes for a moment. What could he say to change the subject; what was something that could make him act so strangely? He let his arm fall back down again, while sighing.

"Jackson", was the first thing that came to his mind. He looked at Harry, looked at him as surprised as Harry looked at him. Because of Louis' confused look by saying the name, Harry frowned even more.

"Jackson?"

Well, apparently Harry believed him. At least. Louis exhaled, looked away.

"I think he has someone new", he said without thinking about it.

Oh? Well, maybe there actually was something he needed to talk about.

"Oh. And why would you think that?"

"He's on his phone all the time", the smaller one explained, noticing that the tension was dropping a bit from him. He felt no less guilty, though.

"Jackson never is on his phone during work. And if, then only for a moment. Now he seems to text with someone all the time. And Lizzo has hinted that he might have someone new"

"You think she knows something?"

"I don't know. She's in contact with Lydia, Jackson's sister"

Harry nodded thoughtfully, then watched the smaller one play with the straw.

"You care", he remarked and Louis sighed.

"Not in the way you think. I'm just curious, but I don't have the right to want to know who it is. On the one hand I don't care, but on the other..."

"It's still your ex-fiancé", Harry said with understanding. Still, he would be lying if he said he was happy that Louis was thinking about it. But that was the way it was. And he had to accept that they had a history.

"But you... with Jackson and the way he's been interfering in our life, you should know it's not good to get too involved in this"

"Yes, I know...", Louis said softly.

"But who could make Jackson text with instead of only focusing on his work after he had the experience with me?"

"I don't think it's anyone like you", Harry tried to say carefully.

"I'm sure it's someone who also needs a lot of space. Who knows, maybe it's just someone he meets sometimes to..."

Louis snorted.

"Yes, that would fit. But why do they text so much?"

"Well, while texting, you can also, uhm..."

Harry was silent and Louis grinned, looking at him.

"So you're telling me Jackson's sexting all the time while having a poker face?"

"Who knows?", Harry chuckled and Louis sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know. My curiosity is just killing me. But no matter who it is, the person will certainly not be like me, yeah"

A thought crept into Harry's head and he started with a "Maybe...", but stopped. It had been a joke, but it could have been hurtful for Louis.

"What?"

"Nothing, it was mean"

"Then say it!"

"No, not mean for Jackson"

"Oh..."

Louis frowned before he looked at Harry questioningly.

"For me? I'm over Jackson, Harry"

Unsure whether he could believe him to hundred percent in this, Harry opened his mouth.

"Maybe he's texting with the new Killing Morth"

Louis chuckled as Harry looked at him almost anxiously.

"You think I didn't already think about that?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"If the cow gives just one curious look at Jackson tomorrow, I won't have her recommended as the new leader. For fuck's sake. Only someone with taste will be the new leader"

"So... someone who gives you a curious look?"

Louis grinned, looked at him. Amused, he leaned closer the taller one then.

"Well, if it were a man, I'd say yes right away. But since it will be a woman, she would probably visit you in the waiting room if she had good taste"

"Maybe we should find someone with bad taste who clings to Jackson"

Louis laughed because Harry sounded like he was afraid of women.

"Yeah, maybe. But actually, I don't think the woman we're meeting tomorrow is like that. We don't need a leader that gets distracted by some stupid man"

"Oh, then maybe you should change all leaders"

Louis laughed, while he answered.

"The only leader that didn't get distracted by men was Quen"

"She also was the best leader, if you ask me"

Louis nodded, still laughing before looking away.

"Yes. She was", he said, his voice becoming softer. It had been a long time. Slowly, he had even got used to not seeing or hearing her anymore. He thoughtfully touched his piercing. And still he wasn't over what had happened. Would he ever? He had to deal with deaths every day. But Quen's would haunt him forever.

"Men are stupid. In the end, she died because of one", he said still in thougts. And this time it wasn't another man who had been the asshole. No, it was Louis.

"Bullshit, Louis. You're a boy in a dress and not a man"

Louis' right eyebrow rose and he turned to Harry. He went with the try to not sink into sadness right now, answered amused.

"Watch out, Styles"

You don't know what else I have planned for you, he thought sadistically. But Harry didn't suspect anything, grinned while drinking.

"Can you tell me a bit more about the new Killing Morth?", he then asked curiously like a little child.

"Hmm, well, you already know her name", Louis started and leaned on his arm, with his elbow on his knee.

"She' 27 years old and has only worked in the background so far. However, she has an impressive resume, which actually has the potential to be a good leader. She has no family as far as I know and seems very ambitious. We have found out a lot about her work ethic; she seems to be a good leader. However, we need to see how me and Jackson get along with her. If we don't get along with her, we will report that"

"What if she seems nice at first, but has other things planned?"

"Well, tomorrow we'll get to know her first and have a talk with her, I guess. Then we'll see how we get along and if we can have a good conversation with her"

"Did she have to take a test?"

Louis nodded while Harry thought about the test where he had shot Quen. One more memory that was different now than when she had been alive. They often had made jokes about it. And now...

"She had to do several; she knew about some of them, but not about every. She did very well. A mixture of cruelty and selfishness, and yet she was able to lead people and also think of her tasks"

Harry nodded. She sounded impressive. Maybe she would really become the new Killing Morth?

"What if she seems nice tomorrow?"

"Well, she doesn't have to seem nice. She has to be able to talk to us well; we already know what she can do. I wish I could only let people be a leader with whom I am good friends with. On the other hand... that only causes problems"

Harry nodded understandingly. Because it was true. It wasn't easy to have friends in DEATH. It was probably just as difficult for the Inner Circle; knowing that your friends could die any second, because they had a dangerous job.

"Anyways... if we feel good around her tomorrow, she'll be Killing Morth for now"

"'For now'?"

"For the first few weeks, we can report her without any problems. In case of emergency, even kill her without a problem"

"Wha... What?!"

"Well, this isn't a joke. If she brings us in danger on purpose or something like that. DEATH doesn't trust her like me or Jackson. And if she's done a good job for a while, she'll be accepted as a full leader. We have to deal with her differently than someone who's been trained to be a leader since they're young"

It sounded crazy and yet... reasonable? Probably the wrong word. Anyway, it was as reasonable as it could be in a mafia.

"Interesting", Harry nodded and Louis shrugged his shoulders before he drank from the Gin and Tonic again.

"I'm curious what she's like. She seems to be a strong, intelligent woman. Just what we need. Yet I won't trust her just like that"

"Sure. But don't let yourself be guided by hate just because she's going to be Killing Morth"

"Hmm, maybe", Louis grinned cheekily and Harry chuckled.

"You won't become best friends for sure"

"Maybe it's for the best"

"Where will we meet her?"

When he asked that question, Harry blushed.

"I-I mean, if I understand correctly and I will also get to meet her tomorrow..."

The smaller one's lips twisted to a grin when he saw Harry's embarrassed look.

"You got it right. I won't keep you out of this. However, you have to be prepared for the fact that you will have more security"

"It was clear to you from the beginning that I would be known and that I would live more dangerously, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Still, I didn't think about how dangerous", Louis replied, looking back into his almost empty glass.

"I knew that people within DEATH would know you and that people would also know that we are close. But I never expected the things that happened. Although something always happens to people close to me. I should also have known that Danielle would go for those close to me"

"Let's not talk about her", Harry said immediately. He didn't want them to think too much about Danielle, DEATH, or Quen on their first date. It made everything kind of sad.

"She's dead and besides, it's closing time"

Louis laughed, looked at him sceptically. But Harry had to smile when he saw the cheeky sparkle in Louis' pretty eyes.

"Oh, we're in our closing time? I thought this was a professional conference meeting"

"Just like today's noon?", Harry also asked, his eyes again resting on Louis' collarbones; or rather, on the white fabric, which partly let the purple hickeys shine through. He didn't get a answer from Louis directly, because the smaller one raised his eyebrow a bit, while he also had to grin.

"Where did the nervous Harry go?"

The smaller one could almost feel his mouth drooling a bit as Harry still stared at his collarbones, but a slight grin developed on his lips before his eyes slowly moved up again and stared into his. Shit, he was so hot.

"I might have left him in the kitchen", he replied, dropping his arm on the backrest behind Louis, without breaking their intense eye contact. For Louis it was almost unreal how the man sitting to his left could go from being a nervous to such a flirty man. But he didn't really mind. On the contrary, he loved the different sides of him and how many sides Louis could trigger in him. It made everything so exciting.

With a look in his eyes that he knew men made go crazy, Louis turned more towards him, crossing his right leg over his left. It was a mix of ...hm... seductive, confident and challenging.

"Why, shall I get him back?"

The older one chuckled and slid closer to him, leaning his left shoulder against the backrest on what Harry's arm still laid. Then he thoughtfully pursed his lips a bit, while his gaze and one hand fell on his chest. He hummed as he began to play with the fabric of the shirt, before opening the button underneath the already opened one.

"Hmm, no, I actually like this one quite well"

As he stroked over the free skin and thought of the last time he had seen the chest fully, Harry watched him and chuckled.

"Although I think it's crazy how you can go from nervous and almost shy to... this"

Louis looked up again and raised an eyebrow questioningly, while Harry answered.

"Why not? You liked the food, my shirt is still white..."

Before continuing, he looked at Louis' dress, paying more attention to the way it lay on Louis' curvy body and emphasising everything that made Louis' body so irresistible and hot, but at the same time so incredibly beautiful and special.

"Your dress is still white"

Louis sat up at the last remark, leaning slightly towards the larger one.

"Do you want to make it dirty?", he now said in a softer voice and with a tone that made Harry's eyes widen. Satisfied, a slight grin spread across Louis' lips, his eyes resting on Harry's, while he focused more on how full and inviting they were, leaning further towards the younger one. The latter leaned back a bit, seemed surprised, now leaning against the armrest and Louis leaning over him.

"What is it? Are you the Harry from the kitchen again?", Louis continued speaking in a quiet, teasing yet seductive voice.

"I... whenever I try, you do this"

Louis had to giggle, glanced briefly at his chest, over which he stroked, before looking back into his somewhat stunned eyes.

"You'll learn one day... I guess"

"You think? Because I honestly..."

Harry exhaled as he examined Louis before he looked again into those blue eyes that seemed to undress him, that he could feel his blood getting hotter.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that"

"To what?"

"To... to your whole way of being. And what you do to me"

Amused and yet satisfied, Louis bit the left side of his lower lip, checking Harry out.

"Well, if you want to be the dominant man all the time, you should go to the waiting room"

"I never said I didn't like what you do to me"

Almost softly, Louis smiled now as if they were talking about something innocent. He leaned fully on Harry, almost lying on top of him, kissing the part of his neck that was exposed by the shirt.

"I never doubted that you would like the way I treat you"

"If you now start to fucking talk about the feet thing -"

"You were almost about to kiss them earlier!"

Harry sighed as Louis pressed his face into the crook of his neck, laughing. He closed his eyes and let Harry's smell cloud his senses. He smelled like Harry, trust, warmth and yet like attractiveness and something that developed sexual desire in Louis.

"You just have beautiful ankles and calves; I'm not the one to blame"

"Hmm, you're not so good at blaming others and looking innocent"

Harry sighed and dropped his hand on the waist of the man in the white dress before he began to move it up and down; doing what he had so often imagined but always forbidden himself in the past. He was currently doing everything he had previously forbidden himself to do. But by now, he could no longer do without. He had forbidden himself Louis; and by now, he could no longer live without the older one.

"Are you thinking of the same thing I am thinking of?", this one giggled and Harry made a questioning "Hm?", whereupon Louis raised his head to look at him amused. At the same time, he had this teasing grin on his lips, but Harry really couldn't get enough of it.

"When I overwhelmed you in the lift on our way to the confectionery and told you that you liked to be used and that I could show you in that moment"

"Louis, honestly, I was on the verge of telling you to press the stop button and do exactly that", the taller one answered, while he remembered exactly how Louis had made him feel. Simply by pressing him against the wall and saying those words. While Harry had tried to not give in.

While remembering Harrys cute, overwhelmed face, Louis laughed.

"I'd say I'm surprised... but that would be a lie"

Briefly, Harry only watched Louis in thoughts as the smaller one sat up, emptying his drink.

"You really knew what you were doing to me from the beginning, didn't you?"

He didn't even ask this question in an amused way, but meant it seriously. Because it was true.

"Of course"

Louis shrugged while answering.

"At least when I met you for the first time correctly; that was when you and your father came to my office. You weren't even able to speak"

Louis laughed at the memory of the curly-haired man as he had come into the office, looking around in amazement, because everything had been so new. How he had seen Louis for the second time, had looked at him curious, but also fascinated, while the boss had drunk his tea.

"I wanted to apologise!", Harry murmured, looking away at the memory of how stupid he had behaved. Moreover, while Louis had noticed that Harry was fascinated by him and had never noticed how much he liked dresses on men and the curves of him.

"It wasn't fair that you made fun of me like that"

"Don't worry, I still do", Louis said as if it were nothing special, and placed the empty glass on the little table next to the couch.

"Oh, I'm reassured"

"Mmh, and you? Are you still fascinated by me?"

Harry chuckled as if it was stupid to think it was possible for him to not be fascinated by the older man. Louis smiled and put his hand on the bigger one's, which now stroked over his thigh.

"What a stupid question"

Louis smiled more and stroked over Harry's fingers, before he looked up.

"You know, I already thought you were cute back then. I didn't think it would come out the way it did, but... I still think you're just as cute, while I make fun of you"

"Phew", Harry did in relief and Louis laughed, placing his hands on the neck of the younger man to pull his face towards him.

"Inside and out, you're the most attractive and handsome man I've ever met", he said without having planned it really; but he meant exactly what he said. He looked from Louis' lips to Harry's eyes, which widened. Not only that. No, they widened in the way they had so often done before because of Louis. And Harry looked so surprised, stunned, innocent and adorable that Louis just shook his head slightly and still with a smile.

"And that's exactly why", he muttered before kissing Harry. It was a deep kiss and Louis meant it as much as it felt, as he slowly moved his lips, pulling Harry out of his stare, before this one started to move his lips too.

Just the fact of hearing this from Louis was incredible and made the bigger one feel a huge emotional chaos in his body. And pride was also part of it. Why not; when Louis Tomlinson told you such a thing, while he himself was the most beautiful, adorable and unbelievable man, or human being, that Harry ever met and would ever meet?

"I really don't know what to say", Harry said softly as their lips slowly parted. Knowing, Louis smiled.

"Maybe you should say nothing and kiss me?"

Exhaling, Harry looked at Louis' lips, which he probably, as well as everything on Louis, would never get enough of.

"Sounds like a plausible solution", he said before leaning forward and reconnecting their lips. He felt Louis' smile, felt the smaller hands on his shoulders and how he was pulled along by Louis when the smaller one leaned back. Now he lay on his back as Harry leaned over him, holding up himself with his hands next to Louis' head. Sighing, Louis stopped the kiss, looked at him, moving his hands from his shoulders over his back, across his chest and back again.

"God, I don't know, you... on the one hand you turn me on so much that I almost get hard, on the other hand you make me so..."

Seeming unsure how to describe it, he was silent and Harry had to chuckled slightly.

"Soft?"

Laughing, Louis exhaled before looking back into his face.

"Yes, that's a good description. Apparently, you know what I mean, hmm?"

"Definitely", Harry nodded with a smile and glanced briefly over Louis' whole face. His high cheekbones, small nose, thin soft lips, the light pink tone on his cheeks, those blue eyes.

"On the one hand you are so kind and sweet, but on the other hand you are so sexy and attractive"

"Dangerous combination"

"Very much"

At Harry's exhausted voice, Louis laughed.

"So I'm sweet and what...?"

"I don't know, you should tell me. Some evil creature that controls me it seems"

"Creature", Louis said amused, because Harry had called him that before. It was cute though.

"Yeah, so I think you're a... sweet creature?"

"Sweet creature", Louis repeated. But in addition to a joking sceptical tone, there was a spark of fond in his voice, as well as in his gaze.

"Suits you", the taller man replied as Louis examined his face and found nothing he would ever change about the younger one, before he looked at the dimple. Then he poked it.

"You know, there was a time when I would have beat up anyone who called me that and kick them out of DEATH immediately. Or worse"

Smiling Harry poked his nose against Louis'.

"I'm glad, that time has passed"

Louis had to laugh at his cheeky tone and poked his nose against the bigger one again. They remained silent for a short time, smiling, before Harry kissed his nose.

"Tell me when you're ready for dessert"

"Hmm, no, not yet. How about we go outside?"

Surprised, Harry nodded, sat up.

"Yeah, sure"

"I mean, last time it didn't bring us any luck when we stayed inside", Louis said, then realised what he had said. He frowned as he sat up on the couch. But Harry kissed his cheek calming.

"Don't think about it. It's the past"

Louis took a deep breath before accepting Harry's hand, which he offered after getting up. He was right, it was the past. Still, they had to live with it somehow. Louis didn't know if he could. And Harry, admittedly, didn't know that either. But it was their first date. And they wanted to enjoy it. After all, there weren't many moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* This story and the characters are so chaotic, sometimes i wonder why people even read it. But maybe that's what you like sksks  
> This dress is so cute urgh and then on Louis with hickeys. And then together with Harry; I'd start working in DEATH just to see this tbh  
> I hope you're okay and safe xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	12. ||9||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q: Who do you think will say certain three words first?
> 
> They're stupid idiots who are in love urgh I hate them.  
> I hope you like this chapter full of Larry fluff xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)

The sun had been setting for quite a while, but one couldn't really see that anyway, because of the many clouds in the sky.

"Oh, it's quite cold", Louis said and pulled his shoulders up a bit as they stepped into the night.

"Do you want to go back inside?", he heard a worried voice and sighed as Harry stopped. The smaller one stopped too, because he was holding the hand of the taller one.

"Stop it"

"What?"

"You're so nice", he laughed and pulled Harry along.

"I'll be alright. Besides, it's good to have fresh air and walk a bit after dinner"

"What, are you full of food Mr..... Courante?"

Louis laughed, turned around. He now walked backwards, dragging Harry with him.

"You don't have to be afraid; today there're only people in here who know what I look like and what my name is"

With that he turned around again and walked forward.

"Furthermore, I think we are the only ones who are walking through the new MOTH garden right now"

He heard Harry's laughter as he looked up to the dark clouds.

"And then with this weather"

"Okay...", Harry started, but didn't say anything else until he pulled Louis back, so his chest was against the smaller one's back.

"Mr. Tomlinson", he said in his ear amused. The older one breathed out, turned around, his arms flying straight into Harry's neck. But what he had actually wanted to say with an amused grin was forgotten when he looked into Harry's eyes. His mouth was already open, but nothing came out. Instead, his grin fell as his eyes looked back and forth between Harry's green ones.

"I like your voice", he then said seriously and more quietly, then noticed what he had said through the surprised eyebrows that rose. Harry grinned knowingly, causing the smaller one to roll his eyes.

"At least it's bearable, when you whisper and serve me a delicious meal before that"

Then Harry laughed and Louis looked at his dimple before turning around again. Now they walked more slowly through the garden. It was bigger than the one in the other central where they had been for the last few days. It was nicely arranged, but not too elaborate. For a while they were silent, walking side by side with intertwined hands and looking around.

"Do you know where I was earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"In the lower medication room"

At first Louis didn't really understand, but when he realized what kind of room it was, he chuckled.

"And? Was it nice to see the room where you tortured me?"

"I still can't believe it"

Harry rolled his eyes as he thought about what Zayn and Ms. Ryan had tried to make him look like. Had they even realised what they could have done to him?

"Actually, I should be worried; when I think about the taste you have in men ", he murmured. The idea that Zayn had really had a chance to sleep with Louis was almost as bad as it was with Jackson. Maybe even worse; Jackson and Louis had at least been together and he was still there for Louis sometimes. Zayn had just been an asshole.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe my heart wants somebody good for a change now?"

"Oh, so the whole Stockholm syndrome thing? After all, I tortured you and all"

"Yes, I think that was the final reason", Louis replied, still concentrating on the surroundings.

"But the thing with Zayn was nothing serious anyways"

"Don't think he'd say the same"

"No, he certainly would say the same", the smaller one laughed and shook his head.

"He told me so himself"

"Oh, yeah of course", Harry sighed.

"You know; if I have learned anything from DEATH, it's that words don't mean anything"

At the sarcastic voice of the taller man, Louis frowned and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Louis... you don't seriously think Zayn was only interested in sex, do you?"

"I... do? He said it, and... it was"

Harry sighed and looked at the ground as they walked on. Louis' astonished face remained.

"You think he wanted more?"

"I don't know. I only know how he treated and looked at me from the beginning, always hated me and in the end risked his job to portray me as the bad guy and get rid of me"

For a moment Louis thought about his words. He had honestly never thought about that. Because Zayn had said it, Louis hadn't really been interested in it either and it hadn't been serious for him, he had assumed that it wasn't serious for Zayn either.

"Let's be honest, Louis"

Harry now stopped and looked at the smaller one.

"You're an incredibly handsome man, there's no questioning in this. But... you are also L'eau Courante. Don't you think it takes more than looks to have sex with you while you're the boss?"

Now Louis snorted.

"Look at Zayn. He was only interested in my looks. And he ended up being a real asshole to me"

"Well, but maybe because he was angry and hurt? People do a lot then"

Louis was stunned and remained silent. Was it true? Had Zayn felt more?

"No", he replied to the questions in his head.

"He had no feelings for me. I think he was a typical man who thought he was worth more than he was. And then he was hurt in his pride and hated you because he knew you were better"

As he said this, he leaned up to Harry, looking from his eyes to his lips.

"At least he was right about that"

Harry's serious face fell as he chuckled and looked sceptically to his lips.

"I don't think he would agree to that"

"But he knew. Now let's stop talking about that idiot"

The smaller one pricked the dimple before turning around and walking slowly. He didn't want to think about Zayn or any other stupid man who had betrayed him. It was Harry and Louis on their first date. Nothing else.

Harry was now walking next to Louis again, continuing to think that Zayn must have wanted more from Louis than just sex in some way. Otherwise he wouldn't have behaved the way he had. Or had it been some other reason that he had hated Harry so much? He remembered exactly how Zayn had been unfriendly to him from the beginning. Maybe this was just his way; as a private security of L'eau Courante, it wasn't bad either. But he had always looked at Harry in such an unfriendly and hateful way.

"Wait"

Harry stopped in surprise when the smaller one did the same. In surprise, Harry followed his gaze forward, but there was nothing. Just the dark garden. In confusion, he looked back at Louis.

"What?"

"Nothing, I... I just remembered we're on our first date"

If it wasn't night, Harry certainly would have seen that Louis' cheeks were blushing now. But perhaps he could guess when the smaller one let go of his hand in shame. Fondly, Harry laughed, put his arm around Louis' waist to pull him against his side, kissing his temple.

"Yes, we are. Shall I put it in your calendar?"

"Shut up", Louis muttered, and Harry laughed again before they walked on.

"By the way, it's not my first date"

"Stop it!", the smaller one said insulted, but also laughed now. Then he raised his head, looked away.

"And it's not my first date either, by the way"

"But your first good date"

"Hmph"

Harry laughed and pulled him more towards him as Louis leaned away.

"Hey, maybe it's unfair. Sure, the others just couldn't cook"

The smaller one sighed, now leaned closer to Harry. They walked very slowly by now.

"Doesn't matter. Even if you couldn't cook well, this would be the best date yet"

"Really?"

"Of course. You didn't even hint that maybe we could have sex in the kitchen later"

Immediately, Harry sighed when he heard that. The worst thing was that Louis didn't even exaggerate; he was serious.

"Well, that's old-school. I wanted to do it out here, what do you say, princess?"

Louis threw his head back as he laughed, boxed his shoulder against the taller man's ribs.

"I say that's not new for us, Jackson"

"Oh?"

In response he got a puking sound, which made him laugh, while Louis looked away shaking his head. In thoughts, he grabbed the hand that was on his waist and stroked over it.

Sometimes he wondered how he had managed to be with Jackson. And also... how it would have turned out if he hadn't caught him and Danielle. Would they really have gotten married? Yucky.

"Let me get this straight: You don't want to talk about work and Zayn on our first date, but about Jackson?"

"Urgh, no. Let's change the subject"

"I thought so", the other one chuckled and the elder looked down at the hand he was tracing his fingers over. Thoughtfully, his fingers ran over Harry's larger ones.

"Have you ever thought about wearing rings?", he asked, when suddenly images of his hand with rings appeared in his mind.

"Actually yes"

While answering, Harry nodded and watched Louis as he looked at the hand of the taller one.

"I've looked at a few, but somehow I didn't want to spend even more money than I did that day anyway"

Louis sighed, looked up at him.

"That's stupid, Harry. You have a lot of money now. You can even buy your dream house by now I bet"

"First of all, it's not stupid", Harry began and Louis was already rolling his eyes. He let go of the hand so that it was now back at his waist.

"And secondly, I'm not going to buy a house just like that. Where would I buy a house? There is nothing wrong with saving money for a nice house in the future or for holidays or emergencies"

"In emergencies you might as well ask your boss for help", Louis answered unimpressed and grinned at his joke.

"Very funny. I just don't want to spend everything unnecessarily"

"Hm, you're right that's not stupid. Rather it's boring", Louis pouted, but grinned when he looked up at Harry and he looked at him annoyed.

"I know; you rather spend it"

"Hmm, yes, but do you really think that's bad?", he got asked by a grinning Louis, who was now pointing at his neck. Harry's eyes remained there longer than necessary.

"I admit, the money for this dress was worth it"

Contentedly Louis nodded before he looked again in the direction they were walking.

"Why did you ask?", Harry then noticed and Louis shrugged.

"I don't know"

But when he looked at Harry's hand, he knew why, just pursed his lips. Yes, he knew himself that he had a small hand fetish. My goodness, so what?!

There were worse Kinks. Tsk.

"I like your hands and I like rings, so I asked. Not that I want to change you. Just asking"

"Well then, maybe I'll spend the money after all"

The smaller one giggled at Harry's voice and squeezed closer to him as a cold wind blew through the quiet garden.

"And you don't like rings on yourself?"

"Hmm, where exactly?"

"Wha- Louis!"

Louis laughed and knew that Harry sure was blushing. Well, if he only knew.

"Is this a serious question?"

"I... I meant on your hands", Harry mumbled stunned and looked away. My goodness.

Meanwhile, Louis looked innocently at his own hand, which he stretched out and looked at.

"Hmm, I don't know. I thought a wedding ring would have looked nice on me. But... no, normal rings are too annoying for me"

Then he let his hand sink again.

"What... what other jewellery do you like?"

"Well, I like bracelets, if they go with my outfit. But I don't decide my outfit by the bracelet itself"

"And chains?"

"Mmh, what kind?"

"Louis"

Amused, Louis grinned, turned around to walk slowly in front of Harry. He took both hands of Harry.

"Hmm, I don't like normal necklaces that much. Although they often make the outfit look even better. But..."

His grin widened and Harry had a bad feeling when Louis leaned up and continued to speak to his lips.

"Body chains are quite... nice"

The eyes of the younger one widened in shock before they fell on Louis' body. Louis could almost feel how Harry's head imagined what Louis would look like naked with a glittering chain over his body.

"You seem to think they're quite nice, too", he teased. Now Harry blinked, looking up again.

"I, uhm"

He cleared his throat and breathed out at Louis' gaze. Man, he felt like in the past. Louis really could still leave him as speechless as he had been able to from the beginning.

"I never thought about it, let alone saw it"

"Aww", Louis did, took his face in his hands to kiss him.

"That's cute"

Then he stood back to normal, kept walking. Harry followed him, muttering: "Just because I don't google 'crossdresser in body chain'?"

Amused, Louis' head turned back.

"You know, I wouldn't believe other men. But seeing your reaction..."

His grin widened and Harry rolled his eyes, took a big step forward to be next to Louis again and put both his arms around him. Louis immediately smiled at the gesture, felt how Harry's arms gave him warmth and security.

"Maybe I'm so good at lying that even you believe me? Didn't you think I was bad at turning the blame away from me? See how innocent I can act"

"Nobody could act as well as you could in those reactions when I say things like that", Louis replied, laughing at the thought of the many memories of Harry's overwhelmed face. It was so adorable and pretty and innocent. And the fact that Louis made him do that face; that Louis could make him so speechless and overwhelmed was such a good feeling. It was better than making other men speechless when they were just looking at Louis' body and especially his ass.

It was so much more.

"Well, then I can be proud of my acting talent"

"Yeah, I mean we both know that you like everything I say", Louis replied, turning his head to one side. Thinking of what he could do to Harry that would overwhelm him made him feeling hot.

"Maybe that's just the thing I'm acting", Harry now murmured more shyly and let one arm off Louis to keep walking.

"Hmm", the smaller one did as they walked on, leaning his head against him before continuing.

"I like how much control I have over you"

"Me sometimes less", he got in response, which made him laugh, which became a smile when it stopped. All he had ever wanted was a man who treated him well and for whom Louis was the only one. And maybe... he had found him?

"What do you think about open relationships?", he asked and looked up questioningly. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise as he thought about it.

"Hmm, I don't know. Honestly, I don't think it's for me. It depends on the circumstances, maybe I just can't imagine it right now. But actually, I can understand that some couples think about it. It's better than cheating and if both want it, it can make the relationship better for both"

The taller one took a short break, during which Louis nodded slightly. Then Harry had probably made a decision, kept talking.

"It gets difficult, I think, when only one partner wants it and the other one goes for it, simply because they don't want to lose the other. But as I said, if both want it and there are circumstances that simply make the relationship difficult and can possibly be changed by an open relationship, why not? But as I said, I can't imagine it right now"

Again, Louis just nodded quietly as he thought about Harry's words.

"But it's always better than cheating. And I mean you communicate it"

"Yes, that's right. The good old communication. Your friend and helper"

Harry laughed and squeezed briefly with his hand onto Louis' waist.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, there are some aspects of you I don't know yet. And I want to know those things while we're dating to see what it's like"

"Oh, so this is a job interview?"

Louis laughed and shook his head at Harry's manner. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. More than liked.

"Yeah, exactly. Come on, let's sit down, Mr. Styles"

With that he pushed Harry to a bench, on which he pressed the taller one, before he also sat down.

"Are you sure you just don't want to keep walking?"

"Not a good first impression"

Harry chuckled and Louis took his hand, which he looked at while playing with his fingers.

"Could you imagine an open relationship with me?"

You could tell from Harry's face that he wasn't exactly thrilled by the question. Yet he pulled himself together, exhaled as he looked away thoughtfully.

"Honestly? Probably not", he said and looked back at the smaller one.

"I mean, after everything that's happened and all..."

He sighed before looking down at his hand, which was in Louis' hands.

"Maybe I'm a little too stingy and possessive"

His voice became quieter towards the end, indicating that he was a bit unsure how Louis would take his answer.

"Okay", he just heard and looked up at that.

"Why? Can you imagine having an open relationship right now?"

His response was an immediate amused chuckle.

"Oh, please. Certainly not"

The smaller one saw the relief in Harry's eyes as he exhaled. Then he nodded.

"Okay", he said and Louis smiled while squeezing his hand.

"Did you think that?"

"Well, your questions might indicate that"

"Hmm, yes, but actually I'm not made for that. I even see the threesome as questionable by now"

"Oh. Yeah. The threesome", Harry nodded slightly and looked away. Sceptically, Louis' eyes became smaller as he watched him.

"What, are you... jealous?"

"What? I, uh, no", the taller one answered immediately for what Louis laughed.

"How would you see other things in the relationship? I mean, little fun flirting and stuff"

Interested, Louis' head tilted to the side. Silently, Harry stared at his face as he thought about the answer. He knew what Louis was like and that he didn't want to be locked up or controlled or anything. It sure could lead to discussions or fights between them.

"I think we both understand something different in that"

"Why?"

"Well, was that flirting with Luke back at the confectionery still fun for you and you'd do this while being in a relationship?"

This time Louis didn't laugh or anything, seemed open for the conversation. After all, he wasn't thinking about it right now, he was distracted by the rather serious conversation. It was important for him to know what Harry was like in a relationship.

"What bothered you?"

"I don't know, he just..."

Pouting slightly, Harry looked away as he mumbled the last words.

"He touched your thigh"

Now Louis chuckled softly and Harry sighed before he looked at him somewhat desperately.

"Sorry, I know you don't like this because it makes you feel controlled. I mean, we'll find a solution for sure"

"Harry, don't worry", Louis smiled touched and slid closer to the younger one. Then he became more serious as he looked at the chest he wanted to cuddle up against.

"You know, I always thought that I didn't want to be locked up and that jealousy was an attempt to control me. But I think a healthy level of jealousy is normal and also good in a relationship. And as long as it doesn't hurt feelings and is not too controlling, it's okay and can even be fun"

At the last remark he grinned cheekily and Harry raised his eyebrow. As a result, the elder giggled, but became serious again as he looked into Harry's eyes. He was sure that Harry would never want to control him. The worry he always had had with other man was gone.

"Jackson never was jealous, whereas I can get pretty jealous. I think a little jealousy is okay, it's... it's not trying to control the other person, or trying to tell the other person what you're doing wrong all the time and trying to change him and all sorts of things"

"Louis, I just want you to be yourself", Harry said seriously when he understood that he was of course talking about Jackson. What should he want to change about Louis? Louis was perfect the way he was. And everybody had faults. One should work on their own mistakes instead of trying to change the other person. Jackson had probably never realized that it might have been his own mistake to always want to control and change Louis.

"But if I do something that's out of line -"

"Then I'll just say it"

Louis sighed at the word and Harry grinned.

"Do you realise how easy everything is when you talk?"

"Idiot", Louis mumbled and looked away. He wasn't used to it; he'd always done everything alone, had thought about things on his own and maintained the relationship with Jackson almost on his own. Harry's lips lay on his cheek briefly, leaving a warm feeling on his skin as they left again.

"But I think most of this happens in the relationship itself. You can't plan and say everything ahead"

The older one nodded after hesitating for a few seconds. It still took a certain amount of courage to get into a relationship. But the courage was smaller than the desire to be with the person. Otherwise Louis wouldn't think about it.

"I suspected you were possessive", he said and grinned a bit as he turned his head back to Harry. 

"Well, I just think that... for example, in an open relationship, I would always worry and wouldn't be so happy because some people just don't respect you and don't deserve you. And surely everyone in a relationship is a little possessive. I think it's normal"

"And you think you deserve me?"

They both seemed surprised by the question that was babbled out of Louis just like that. But Louis also didn't seem like he wanted to take back the question, causing Harry to swallow as he looked into his blue eyes.

"I... maybe? I mean I know my own intentions and know that I never want to hurt you in any way. In addition, I know how I feel about you and can judge myself. With others I can't do that. With myself, I know that I..."

Harry hesitated for a moment and looked away from his eyes before he looked resolutely back into the beautiful blue.

"That my feelings for you are real and special. I know I have my faults, but I know exactly what positive qualities I have. And I also know that they can make you happy. I know your faults and I accept them; I don't want to change or control you or anything else"

Now Harry looked down as he stroked the back of Louis' hand with his thumb. He suddenly looked uncertain, seemed to doubt. Louis frowned at the thoughtful look from the man opposite, but couldn't say something. Too much did Harry's words captivate him.

"In some things I can't offer you much, but I know I would do anything for you and treat you well. I know exactly how much you mean to me and what I want for you"

Harry's head was lifted when Louis' right hand touched his neck and pushed him towards him. The younger one leaned forward to put his lips on the younger one's, squeezing his hand with his left hand. Everything Harry had said had been so incredible. Open-minded, honest, charming, sweet, everything. Honestly, everything Louis had ever wanted. He had to smile when he went back a bit, but stayed in that position.

"You're incredible, Harry", he softly said before opening his eyes, putting his hand to his cheek where his eyes also lay.

"Actually, you shouldn't be shy about this. Because you can offer me what no man has ever offered me before"

When he saw how Harry's lips parted a bit, he looked into the green eyes of the taller one. They looked at him so fascinated and fondly, but at the same time so shy. God, he was so cute! He wasn't a bit self-indulgent on these points.

"I mean you just said you were the best man for me without sounding narcissistic or anything. And you didn't even say how athletic or handsome you look"

Harry breathed out, took his hand from his cheek to put it into his own.

"I forgot who my competition is"

Now Louis laughed, pressing a quick kiss on his lips before sitting down normally again.

"Mhm, yes, admittedly your competition isn't the greatest. But that doesn't change the fact how amazing you are"

Overwhelmed by his feelings when Louis looked at him with such amusement and fond, Harry took a deep breath.

"I... I really can be different, but with you..."

A little desperate he kept silent when he realised how much he would do for Louis and how gone he already was for the small man in front of him. This one put one hand on his shoulder and stroked it. His head tilted to the side.

"I know. I know that you can be differently. In many ways. But I don't want just a softie, I..."

He was silent for a moment when he realised what his thoughts were telling him. It was an effort to say it. But Louis put the doubts aside.

"What am I saying; your character is just... perfect. I mean you're a bit of everything, but you treat me so well and you make me feel safe and accepted and understood and respected"

Harry began to smile brightly with these words. Because it was all he wanted for Louis. And this smile alone showed Louis how good Harry's intentions were. He sighed, looked away.

"My God, this shit is cheesy as hell"

He had to grin at Harry's laughter and noticed how he leaned towards him.

"I remember you liking that"

"Oh really?", Louis asked sceptically and turned his head towards him, but his gaze fell directly as he saw Harry's piercing look in his green eyes. Although he was sitting, Louis noticed his body going weak. Without further ado, he leaned towards Harry, who was happy to return the kiss. Their smiles had disappeared as they realised how good it felt to have the other with them and to unite their lips after this honest and serious conversation.

When they parted slowly after a short time, both of them still had their eyes closed for a few seconds to let the feelings sink in longer.

"Thank you very much for the interview", Louis said quietly before opening his eyes. Harry had also opened his in the meantime, grinning as he looked at Louis' lips again.

"With pleasure. I hope I live up to your expectations, Mr. Tomlinson"

He leaned forward and, as if to show Louis once again how perfect he was, he kissed Louis in an intense, slow and at the same time so passionate way that Louis thought he was about to faint. He automatically sat up a bit when he realised what the kiss was causing in his body. God, he had only Harry in his head and butterflies in his body.

Speechless, he looked at the lips that had just kissed him like that, when the younger one leaned away.

Harry was perfect.

Louis loved the fact that he was not self-absorbed, yet he was confident in some things and moments.

"Maybe you've outdone them too", he said softly, then looked from his lips to the dimple as Harry smiled. Stunned, he looked up into his green, pretty eyes. He had always found green eyes beautiful. But Harry could also have had another eye colour and they would still be the most beautiful eyes Louis had ever looked into. Simply because they were Harry's and they looked at Louis in such a special way.

"Really?"

"Really"

The smile widened, making his eyes shine. He looked happier than Louis had ever seen him before. His heart swelled at that look. He always wanted to be the reason for that smile and he wanted to see it more often. Often he had treated him badly, had been the reason for sad, angry expressions on that pretty face. But that was in the past; he wanted to put that happy smile on Harry's face. And he would try to do just that.

"So... what do you say?"

Louis blinked when he realised what Harry was implying. His eyes fell as he saw his hesitation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you"

"No, that's not the reason", Louis replied quietly when he realised he was almost ready to say yes after thinking about how he felt about Harry.

Still, he held back, grinned teasingly and poked the spot on his cheek where the dimple would appear when he smiled.

"There's still something missing", he then explained to which Harry frowned. Louis smiled now fondly, when he noticed Harry wondering if he had forgotten something.

"I'll take care of it, Harry", he said immediately and kissed his cheek.

"I want everything to be fair"

"Fair?"

"Just wait and see"

Visibly less satisfied to not satisfy his curiosity, Harry pouted, but then gave in.

"Alright", he said and kissed the back of Louis' hand, whereupon the older one quickly looked away.

"Stop"

Harry grinned knowingly, but then frowned before he held his palm upwards towards the sky.

"Oh, I think it's starting to rain"

"Just say you're in the mood for dessert"

In response, Harry laughed, but then felt even more drops of water falling on him from the sky. Louis blinked when a drop landed on his nose.

"Oh", he did and rubbed over it.

"Maybe you're right"

The taller one stood up and still held Louis' hand to help him up. Then Louis pulled his dress down while Harry looked around.

"We walked quite a bit. The garden is bigger than I thought"

"Not only the garden"

Frowning, Harry looked from the garden around them to Louis, who put his arm around Harry's back before he began to walk. He had this grin on his lips that told Harry directly that he meant something dirty. He sighed.

"You can't help it, can you?"

"To think about it? No, probably not", the older one replied and took a step forward before pulling Harry towards him, putting both arms around the younger man's waist.

"But can you stop thinking about my body?"

Harry opened his mouth, then looked down at him before looking up again. He exhaled. No, he couldn't. How could he?

Satisfied, Louis nodded and released his grip to run his hands across Harry's chest. He watched his own hands go down to the waistband of the blue pants.

"Louis", Harry said, feeling his face become hot as he saw Louis' not-so-discreet stare at his crotch while his hands stopped at the waistband. He was almost happy about the cold drops of water that now were falling down on them more often now.

Still looking down, Louis played with the button of Harry's trousers. God, he wanted it.

But the raindrops stopped him and they started falling down faster and bigger and settled on her clothes.

Harry wanted to go inside instead of getting all wet, so he chuckled.

"I'm glad I have much to offer you and make you happy, but we should go"

His attempt to bring Louis out of his stare with humour probably didn't help. Because Louis looked up, not only serious, but also turned on when his eyes gazed over his face.

"Mmh, you're offering me..."

Then he looked down again.

"A lot"

Now Harry started to walk, pushed Louis carefully in front of him.

"Come on, we should go inside"

Louis let himself be pushed away while holding on to Harry's arms and now walked backwards in front of him.

"Actually, only you should go in"

He grinned when he saw Harry's red cheeks.

"Stop"

Now he giggled and stopped him with his hands on his chest for a moment to step next to him. Therefore they now walked back next to each other.

"I can't help it if your body's like that", the smaller one said amusedly.

"I knew it, but that doesn't mean that I can't be fascinated"

"Wait... what?"

Louis rolled his eyes at the memory.

"You seriously wonder about who I'm talking about? Quen and Sophie, of course"

"What have they got to do with my..."

Harry stopped talking shyly. Maybe Louis meant something else. But he didn't, according to the sinister glance that the smaller one now gave him.

"Certainly nothing!"

"What...? You started it, didn't you?"

Because of his behaviour, Louis rolled his eyes and snorted. Harry only belonged to him.

"So maybe you can explain to me what they don't have to do with my dick"

"It was after Sophie saw you naked"

"Before the ball in Paris?"

"I don't know, how many times did she see you naked?"

Amused, Harry put his arm around the stubborn looking Louis before kissing his temple.

"Just that one time. At least completely naked. She's a designer, Louis"

"Shut up. Anyways, Quen only sent you to help Zayn and Liam to make you leave so she could question Sophie"

"And... Quen asked about my dick?", Harry asked irritated, but became even redder.

"I told you, for being a lesbian she was quite interested in you", Louis replied bitchily, but had to smile at the memory of it. Quen. She had been so crazy.

"Are you sure... it was her who asked about it?"

Harry made a startled sound when Louis turned to him and punched him against the rib.

"Yes! I didn't ask about it"

"Doesn't mean you weren't curious", the taller one said and rubbed over his rib while pouting. Stubbornly, Louis remained silent before answering more quietly.

"I didn't say that"

"Calm down, we'll go inside and have dessert now", Harry said as Louis looked down again and pushed Louis on. But he stopped him again, didn't seem to care that they were getting wetter and wetter as the rain got heavier every second.

"You're telling me to calm down? You were the one staring at my ass from the beginning"

"I..."

Harry cursed and looked away, whereupon a satisfied sparkle spread in Louis' eyes.

"Stupid Quen. She said she wouldn't tell you"

The smaller one laughed, took the step that lay between them to stand directly next to him. Amused, he leaned up, his hands running over the arms of the taller one and then resting them on his upper arms.

"As if I hadn't noticed at some point. And besides, Quen told me before she told you"

"I wasn't even that... that conspicuous", Harry muttered, which he didn't really believe himself. Since Louis knew this too, he chuckled. When Harry heard this, he sighed and looked down at him.

"You know, I really don't want to make you smug right now"

"Why?!", Louis laughed and leaned up to kiss him. But Harry went back and sulked.

"You were the one who took the first steps, not me"

"And you think I would have done the same thing if I hadn't realized how fascinated you are of me?"

"I... it's not new to you that a man finds you attractive"

"Hm, that's right", Louis replied, who seemed to find the conversation very amusing.

"Nevertheless, my interest in you has reinforced by the fact that you found me so hot"

"Back in the meeting on Killing Morth in QUAL, did you notice my first reaction?"

"What?"

"Oh"

"What?", Louis now grinned at Harry's face. Apparently, he realised that he had blabbed something by bringing it up and Louis hadn't seemed to notice.

"Nothing, I... was just shocked when I first saw you"

"I can't believe you"

"Why?"

"Because just a few minutes later you told me I'm crazy"

Now Harry was the one who was chuckling.

"Maybe because I couldn't understand how you could be L'eau Courante. I thought it was a joke and maybe you were the son of... her"

Although he meant it funny, he blushed. He really had underestimated Louis as much as anyone else.

"Well, maybe that's true?"

Louis thoughtfully pulled the corner of his mouth to one sight and put his hands on Harry's neck.

"And L'eau Courante is my mother"

Now he leaned all the way up, pulling Harry's head down, so that their faces were now closer.

"Now all I need is a..."

He stopped briefly to lean to him even more before he breathed the last word against Harry's lips.

"Daddy"

When he felt Harry's hands immediately falling to Louis' waist, his grin only widened before he heard a serious "Louis". Harry didn't even know what to expect tonight. It made Louis very gloating.

"Hmm", he did, before he backed away a bit.

"Come on, Harry. We wanted to go inside", he said teasingly, taking Harry's hands off himself and walking further back. Stunned, Harry stared at him, making the smaller one giggle before turning around and walking towards the entrance with quick steps.

In the meantime, it was raining heavily and it was getting cold. But when he heard a stunned "Louis!" behind him, he had to laugh and walked faster. It wasn't easy with his high shoes on the cobblestones on the ground though, so Harry soon caught up with him. This made Louis laugh even harder and he pushed him away as the taller one put his arms around him. He could feel how wet Harry's clothes were by now, but he didn't pay attention to that and stepped away.

"What is it? It's your fault!", he laughed and Harry shook his head laughing and tried to grab Louis again. But the smaller one jumped laughing to the side and fled quickly.

"Stop!", he laughed and when Harry had caught up with him again, he slowly walked in front of him. He defensively stretched out his arms in front of him, while Harry walked after him, grinning evilly.

"That's not fair, I'm wearing high heels!"

"I'd still catch up with you, Louis"

"Wh-what?!"

Now Louis snorted and stopped.

"You really think so?"

"I'm taller than you"

"Tsk. And also more stupid. Do you think I'd be the boss of a mafia if a man who looks like a frog could beat me in a race?"

While answering, Louis tried to hold back a grin. But it came through easily.

"Hey! It's not my fault if you can't handle it. You don't have to insult me"

Louis raised one eyebrow before crouching down. Astonished, Harry frowned, but then saw Louis opening the buckle of his shoe.

"Louis-"

"What, are you scared?", the smaller one grinned and now opened the other buckle before he stepped out of his shoes. Harry then snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"No, I'm just worried that you expect too much of yourself and fall"

Louis also snorted and looked at him sceptically.

"And that's why I'll be unfair", he announced.

"Because I have a head start"

And with that he started running. Surprised, Harry's arms fell down before he started running as well.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

In front of him he heard Louis laughing and saw him turn his head back a little to shout "I told you so!"

The taller one had to admit, Louis was faster than one might think of him. Because even though he was small, he had trained legs and could run really fast. But because of the fact that Harry had longer legs, he was getting closer to Louis.

And when Louis slipped a bit through the new stones under his bare feet, which were now slippery due to the water, Harry caught up with him. At first Louis tried to run away, but was then embraced by two arms around his waist from behind before he was lifted.

"Gotcha"

The little one laughed and kicked with his legs, pressing his hands against Harry's arms, which still hold him above the ground.

"That's not fair! The floor is slippery!"

"Well, in the end it was fair then, wasn't it?"

Louis rolled his eyes and smiled before he squirmed more.

"Put me down. Idiot"

Harry laughed, before he lowered Louis down. This one sighed and pulled down his dress, still with his back to the taller one.

"I think I won after all", this one said, getting no direct answer from Louis. Instead, the elder remained silent before he turned around with a jerk and started running with a "Race to the entrance!"

He tried to run past Harry, but he didn't get far as he slipped while turning around and in two attempts to hold himself upright, he stumbled. Then he made a frightened noise before making an "Oof" against Harry's chest.

The younger one held him immediately, chuckling as he realised what had just happened.

"Oops", he grinned amusedly and Louis pinched his eyes together in embarrassment before he sighed. That had gone wrong.

But the whole thing was forgotten when Louis looked up and his blue eyes fell on Harry's green ones. Not only did he stop in everything he thought and felt; Harry's gaze also changed when he looked into Louis' blue eyes.

Stupidly, they stood there in the rain and looked into each other's eyes, only now seeing how wet the other was and marvelling at the beauty of the other.

Louis swallowed at this piercing green, which only seemed to stand out more due to the water drops on Harry's face, while his hair curled even more, while water drops were collecting at the end before falling down.

Harry sank into a blue ocean as he looked into Louis' eyes, which looked up at him; so fascinated and amazed at the same time. When the eyes stopped looking into his, he watched his long eyelashes, on which small waterdrops collected. He had never seen such long lashes on anyone before. He had never really paid attention to eyelashes.

He blinked as Louis' hand lay on his chest. Now he understood why he had had such a good view of the older man's eyelashes. He was looking at his chest. Or rather the tattoos that shone through the white shirt. The wetness made it transparent, stuck on Harry's skin and made Louis see every spot where the black ink had been poked under his skin to create a piece of art on it.

On the one hand it was so attractive; on the other hand, the white, wet shirt made Harry look so incredibly beautiful.

He looked up again, and Harry's eyes fell from his eyelashes back into Louis' blue eyes.

Without realising it, Louis now leaned up longingly. As soon as Harry noticed this, he seemed to lean towards the smaller one without control. Slowly their faces came closer and at a certain point it was no longer their eyes that looked at each other, but the lips to which they leaned longingly.

Shortly before their lips could touch, they both paused, noticing how they held their breath, looking into each other's eyes before leaning forward completely and joining their lips together. Both pairs of eyes closed as their hands strengthened the grip on the other's body.

For a moment there was only the lips of the other and around them the sound of the rain falling down onto the ground and the plants; on their bodies, wetting their hair and getting into their clothes, making them heavy, wet and cold.

Louis took a deep breath as he felt the many butterflies in his body. On the one hand it was overwhelming, but on the other hand it was an incredibly beautiful feeling that made him smile as they slowly parted.

"How cheesy", he said, but it was quiet and gentle. Harry almost didn't hear it. But he chuckled as he looked back and forth between Louis' eyes.

"But also beautiful", he muttered as he did so and Louis swallowed and smiled shyly as he looked away. My goodness, he acted like a teenager who for the first time was in...

He swallowed, looked up again.

"You look attractively wet"

Harry saw the almost shy sparkle in his eyes.

"You've told me before", he replied with a grin, after which Louis relaxed a bit and laughed. His eyes fell back on Harry's wet shirt.

"Fucker"

To steal another kiss, Harry's head leaned down and pressed his lips forward on Louis'. The smaller one made a surprised sound before Harry's lips left his. However, he held his position and put his hands closer to Louis' waist, kissed him again. Louis began to smile as they went on like this for a while; smiling, holding the other, Harry leaning forwards to put his lips on Louis', before a kissing sound was heard as their lips parted again.

Like a child, Louis giggled at one point. He didn't know why this stupid but also so incredibly cute action made him so happy. Harry had his stupid but happy grin on his lips.

"We should go inside. We're soaked"

"Isn't this what we wanted to avoid?"

"You were the one who started the race", Harry laughed and Louis innocently shrugged his shoulders, but bit his lower lip, on which he still felt Harry's lips, smiling. At that moment, they heard a voice calling them from the direction of the entrance and they both turned their heads in that direction.

"I think Liam hates me", the younger man said as he saw the security standing there at the exit and waved them over. Louis laughed and the two of them began to walk with quick steps.

"I think he hates me, too!", he said and the two laughed as they started to run through the rain with their hands crossed. Louis quickly grabbed the shoes lying on the floor before they ran on.

This time it wasn't Louis who stumbled, but Harry and then turned around in wonderment at what he had stumbled over. Louis laughed and ran faster, so they ran side by side. At least Harry hadn't fallen down and had pulled him along.

"Two left legs", Louis laughed and Harry did the same, before they arrived wet but happy at the entrance where Liam stood and shook his head. Still with laguhter, they entered while not even really noticing Liam, but kept talking.

"I told you I should have surgery because of that"

"And I told you that it's not necessary", Louis replied amused and carelessly pressed the wet shoes into Liam's hand. He held them in a startled grip and couldn't believe it when the two of them tried to walk past him.

"L'eau Courante, Mr Styles!", he tried to remain calm. Questioningly, the two turned around. At Liam's glance, Louis opened his mouth.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Liam. Just bring the shoes to my room"

He wanted to turn around with that, but Liam stopped them by quickly jumping in front of them.

"I don't think you should be walking around here all wet", he said while not being able to hide his slightly annoyed voice and pressed a large towel into the hands of the mafia boss.

"Oh", Louis did and then grinned contentedly before he ran it over his hair.

"Thanks, Liam. You're still the best security"

"Probably because I haven't quit my job", the other mumbled and Harry looked at him questioningly as Louis gave him the towel.

"What are you doing here?", he asked as he too at least dried his hair and face. Louis watched him do it and had to smile because his hair was curling through the wetness and lying fluffy on his head. They should go out in the rain more often if Harry looked like this afterwards.

"That's what I wanted to ask you two. After all, I was told that you were in the room and not out in the cold, jumping around in the rain like two little children"

Now Louis turned to the security.

"Oh. Sorry, we forgot to tell you. Thanks for not making a fuss this time though"

And with that Louis tapped him on the shoulder, wanted to go on. But the security guard didn't let him waved off that easily, stopped him by holding his arm.

"Ms. Wenzy already told me about the incident this morning in the corridor with Harry, where you simply just left them to cling to him"

At the name, Louis rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, who had also heard it, while wringing out his clothes.

"I told you she always has to say her opinion", the smaller one said, which made Harry laugh. But Liam remained serious.

"L'eau Courante. She told me, because it was unnecessary and unprofessional"

"Alright. But I also could have been told that Harry was here, then I wouldn't have been so surprised"

"We thought it would be better to tell you after the tour. And that's exactly why", Liam said, glancing at Harry.

"Hey, I didn't follow him, I just happened to be passing by", this one resisted and Louis looked at Liam somewhat annoyed.

"Don't blame Harry for you fucking up in keeping him away from me", he defended the curly haired man, before looking around.

"But thanks for not having the whole security group here like you did the last time. And for not letting Aria know, apparently"

"Aria Soffocante isn't in MOTH tonight"

"What?", Louis asked in surprise and Liam looked away for a moment, seemed to hate the fact that he had said that.

"He's not here tonight"

Harry now frowned as well, looking at Louis, who looked away thoughtfully. Why was he gone? It couldn't be because of work; Louis would know that.

"Where is he?"

"You can ask him yourself", the security blocked before he took a step away.

"Next time, let me know or I'll let the whole security know again. At the moment it's crazy to walk out without telling me"

Louis didn't answer, was distracted by his thoughts, wondering where Jackson was. And who he was with.

But then a towel was put over his shoulders before Harry's chin was placed on one.

"Ready for dessert?", he asked in a voice that made Louis laugh again. Without realising, he leaned closer with his back to Harry's chest while the taller man's hands lingered on Louis' upper arms to hold the towel around Louis to keep him warm.

"Gladly", he giggled and Harry grinned silly. Meanwhile, Liam shook his head before he sighed.

"I'll walk with you"

"Oh come on, Liaaam!"

Louis pouted and now held the towel around his body with two hands.

"This is our first date"

"And?"

Defiantly, Louis remained silent.

"And Harry sure is able to defend me"

"And Louis sure is able to defend me"

Louis now grinned at Harry's remark and Liam remained silent, really seemed to think about it for a moment as he looked back and forth between the two wet men. Then he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but no. How about you'll go on your own and I'll put your shoes away and then stop by your room for a moment and check if you're safe?"

"That's better", his boss nodded and smiled gratefully before he walked past Liam. Harry followed him directly.

"Thanks, Liam!"

Shaking his head again, Liam looked after them, saw how Harry put his arm around Louis and heard this one laugh as the taller one said something. After that the mafia boss squeezed himself more into the side of Harry, while still walking barefoot through his headquarters, before they walked around the corner and out of Liam's sight.


	13. ||10||

If one were one of the people that were allowed to be in the MOTH that evening, they could see a trace of water drops on the floor at the beginning of the E building, Corridor 7. However, despite the fact that it was late in the evening, employees continued working at the control centre. But not in this part of the MOTH, which is why only a pair of shoes could be heard through the corridors as the person carrying the heavy boots walked through the hallways.

Determined, the shoes followed the trail on the floor, which passed a number of offices before reaching Corridor 6. At this they turned to the right before the trail led to the third door on the left.

The footsteps fell silent for a brief moment. Black boots stopped in front of the door. If it hadn't been soundproof, one might hear a laugh from the room. But the owner of the shoes, walking alone through the corridors, didn't realise that there were two certain men in this room, enjoying their date.

No, the person had stopped to look around through the empty hallways. The drops of water on the floor had accidentally been in the same direction the person had wanted to go. Their eyes hadn't been on the floor, had been concentrated on keeping an eye on the surroundings.

It was quiet in the corridor before the muffled sounds of the boots echoed on the floor as the person walked on, their task firmly in mind and the target firmly in front of their inner eyes.

Not knowing what was going on behind the metal door they had stopped in front of.

While the two men inside the room had no idea that the metal door and their whereabouts had saved them.

At least the life of one of the two men.

***

Louis giggled as he put the spoon into the now empty glass bowl.

"You're an idiot"

"Why?!"

Harry pouted and put his chin down on his hand.

"How was I supposed to know that the colour of chocolate is influenced by cocoa? I was little; you probably didn't know that either at that time"

"Hmm, I know a lot about chocolate actually", Louis answered amusedly before his grin fell, when Harry replied with a "Other than about 90% of the kitchen".

"You're crazy", he snorted.

"It's definitely more than 90%", he admitted and the two laughed.

"I didn't think you'd admit that"

"Well, I'm not fooling myself"

Thoughtfully, Louis looked past Harry into the kitchen where they had cooked earlier. Well, Harry mostly.

"Strange that you knew the fact about chocolate", Harry then began, grinning slightly after looking at Louis for a while.

"After all, you're still little"

An eyebrow was raised before the elder looked at the curly one. But the corner of his mouth was also raised. Harry didn't know that he would soon stop with his cheeky remarks.

"And I know we both want it that way", he replied and stroked Harry's shin with his foot.

"You do that quite often", this one said and pushed his foot away as he looked down.

"My poor pants", he sulked as he did so and patted the dirt off, as Louis had just run barefoot through the garden. The small man laughed now.

"I think you envy your trousers more"

"I..."

Harry sighed before he looked up again.

"Stop saying that. I don't have a foot fetish"

"Hmm, a Louis fetish then maybe?", Louis continued to say in a teasing voice. And the foot was back on Harry's leg again, creating brown stripes on the blue fabric. Their clothes were still a bit wet, but it was warm in this room so it was okay. But they wouldn't be here much longer anyway.

"I cannot deny that"

The grin of the smaller one widened, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Why am I the strange one, while you like it that I'm sometimes amazed that even your feet are pretty?"

"And have you seen my ankles?!"

"Shut up"

Louis giggled and reached for Harry's hand, which was lying on the table. He lost himself in thoughts for a moment as he looked at the hand as he intertwined their fingers. Mmh, Harry's big hands...

"I also don't laugh at you every time you stare at my hands"

At the remark, Louis' gaze immediately lifted before he saw Harry's amused sparkle in his green eyes.

"What?"

"You thought I never noticed?"

Now Louis snorted and let go of his hand. Shit.

"I don't know what you mean. You're probably just trying to change the topic"

Amused, Harry grinned, couldn't help but like Louis' stubborn look to the side. He didn't know why he liked it when Louis was like that. Sometimes it just overwhelmed him. Louis was so perfect.

"Possible. Yet it also seems to be true that you are fascinated by big things"

With a mixture of played startlement and slightly stunned, Louis looked at him with his mouth slightly open. Harry's forehead frowned.

"That didn't sound the way I wanted it to"

"Well, at least it's true"

Louis innocently pursed his lips and his foot swung up, lay down on the seat of the chair opposite, where there was a bit space between Harry's legs. As if Harry was afraid he was going to do something, his hand gently wrapped around his ankles.

"I meant my hands"

"Sure?", the elder asked, but waited for no answer at all as he hummed and was now the one who put his chin in his hand.

"But you also seem to like big things. You just pay more attention to other parts of a body"

"I, uhm"

The younger man's face turned bright red as he cleared his throat and looked away shyly. Louis grinned immediately as he watched Harry become more shy; or perhaps it was a mixture of shyness and nervousness. Whatever it was, he enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, Harry seemed to find his voice again.

"I, uhm, don't know what you mean", he muttered, but immediately seemed to think about what Louis meant. This one bit his lip with a broad grin. Oh yes, he enjoyed this very much.

"Hmm, I'll ask you again some other time then"

And by 'another time' he meant in a few minutes. But he couldn't think about it for long, because he heard Harry sigh.

"You shouldn't have said that"

Amused, Louis laughed, leaned forward.

"Why not? Are you now having thoughts that are a bit... inappropriate?"

"You're horrible. Just so you know"

And that wasn't even the beginning.

"I know", Louis replied, however and stroked Harry's hand, which he now wanted to feel all over his body.

Soon.

"But I don't know why you're so ashamed to like me and my big... empathic value"

"Very horrible", Harry just added to his statement and Louis laughed, sat up a bit, putting his foot back on the floor. Not knowing that the foot had made him nervous, the taller one now exhaled. The fact that he had put his foot there but had done nothing in the end only made Louis worse.

"I don't know what makes you think that", he now stood up as he took his small bowl. As he walked past Harry, he stopped briefly to take Harry's empty bowl as well.

As he did so, he said more quietly near his ear: "Many men have told me that it's big".

A bit stunned, Harry inhaled and put his forehead in his hand, which was supported by his elbow on the table. Of fucking course, Louis had said it so ambiguously. Why shouldn't he, right?

He knew that Louis was walking further into the kitchen and his hand was already pushing his head to the side so he could look after him, even though he had told himself inside his head that he wouldn't do what Louis had wanted him to do. But his stubbornness and control apparently had no power when it came to Louis. They were gone when Harry's eyes looked after Louis. God, Louis didn't even need high heels to walk gracefully and swing his hips so that Harry, with that stupid look at his butt, felt the lust increase even more.

Knowingly grinning, Louis' head turned backwards before disappearing behind the kitchen island, so that Harry's gaze lifted and then through the older man's face he realised he had been caught. Quickly he turned his head back to the front, cursing softly. He had never been so... fixated on a body as he was with Louis'. He had never cared much for it and had never looked after someone like a hungry wolf, let alone just to obviously stare at their ass. But that was probably because Harry's eyes had never before seen a body like Louis' and nobody before seemed to have him in their hands like Louis had.

This one was about to walk back again, hugged Harry from behind, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

"You're so cute", he giggled and pressed his face into his neck.

"You're not. I hate you", he heard, before his lips twisted into a grin and his mouth opened. He felt Harry's body flinch a bit as he bit lightly into the skin of his neck. He would hate him even more after tonight.

"Watch out what you say", he said and stood up before walking past him. Behind him he heard another "I thought we weren't at work, so you're not my boss", making him stop. He had to grin evilly, but he held back from saying anything about it. The less he said now, the more surprised Harry would be later. God, Louis couldn't wait and on the one hand he was so turned on that Harry really didn't seem to realise that the smaller one had something planned.

A muffled knock on the door, however, hold him back from deepening his thoughts. Both looked at the steel door. The mafia boss frowned in surprise. He had completely forgotten that Liam wanted to check on them. But he hadn't shown up yet. Strange.

Harry stood up in surprise, but Louis stopped him with a gesture as he was about to go to the door.

"What?", the taller man asked in confusion as Louis looked at the door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"He would be pretty late if this was Liam. And he would have informed me on my bracelet for sure"

Harry's look changed when he understood that Louis feared something bad, or at least thought that something had happened.

Were they interrupted again and something had happened?

Was LIFE literally standing in front of their door?!

***

"You mean that's not Liam?"

Harry now talked in a quieter voice, although the door was probably soundproof anyway. His date didn't answer directly, seemed to think about it. Finally, he lifted the bracelet to his mouth.

"Liam?", he now called his security. Harry held his breath. What if LIFE had broken in or something?

He swallowed at the thought of the guys who had beaten him up, almost had killed him in the garage. Did they want to kill him now? Or were they after Louis?!

"Yeah? Where are you? Didn't you tell me again after going somewhere? I'm at the door and no one answers"

With the annoyed voice of Liam, both exhaled. With bare feet Louis hurried to the door and opened it. Questioningly, Liam, who was already about to leave, turned around.

"Why didn't you inform me first that you were here?"

"Well, because you knew I was coming"

The security seemed to be visibly confused before he stopped in front of his boss. Then he also saw Harry's relieved look.

"Why? Did something happen?"

Without actually knowing whether anything had happened elsewhere in the headquarters, Louis shook his head.

"No. We were just wondering why you were staying away so long and then it all was a bit suspicious for us then. Nothing more. We're probably a bit more tense than usual because of the whole situation"

"Oh. Sorry that I scared you. As I was walking here, I was held up because the security team had a few things to discuss for tomorrow. There didn't seem to be any hurry, but the whole team had already been here, so I said yes"

"A meeting with the security team?", Harry now asked.

"Without Louis?"

"I know what it was about", this one replied.

"And I'm not responsible for all the security. Especially when it comes to protecting me"

"I think sometimes it's better if he doesn't know how we're going to proceed before he tries to thwart the plans", Liam said and Louis grinned cheekily. It seems as if there had been a few moments in which Louis had done what he wanted instead of being in his security group.

That made Harry just nod as a response. They certainly knew what was best for security. On the other hand... quite an amount of dangerous things had happened recently. But that's probably why the security teams had a lot to discuss and change.

"Anyway, I won't disturb you any longer", Liam started, but stopped when he looked at their clothes.

"Don't you want to change?"

"Yes, we're going now", Louis nodded and Liam looked from Harry's surprised face that Louis wanted to leave so quickly to his trousers. Not only had they become dirty at the bottom from the dirt, but they also had a few spots on the shin that Liam couldn't explain.

"Okay, shall I -"

"No"

Louis grinned as Liam sighed at his difficult boss.

"Okay. But please inform me when you get there. Good night"

Louis rolled his eyes behind Liam's back as the security left.

"As if it was so dangerous here", he said and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just doing his job"

"You also should do that", the smaller one answered and reached for the collar of the larger one to pull him towards him. From his green, widened eyes, he looked at Harry's lips as he spoke on.

"My place or yours?", he grinned and Harry chuckled.

"Aren't you gonna clean up first, L'eau Courante?"

This caused the little one to giggle before he let go and started to walk.

"Fortunately, I don't have to. Now come on; your room is closer, but I wanna go to mine"

"Aye", he heard behind him, before the taller one had caught up with him and walked next to him. The elder was just about to pout about their bodies not touching when he felt a hand on his back. Satisfied, he smiled a bit. Apparently, Harry's body was just like Louis' and always wanted to touch the other's body somehow.

***

"Hmm", Harry hummed, while his lips pressed a long kiss on the skin of Louis' neck as the smaller one scanned his arm to open the door of his room.

"You're quite touchy"

"I'm cold", he got as an answer from the taller one and laughed, opened the door. Right, in the warm room they had been earlier, the wet clothes had only been a bit uncomfortable. But now it really was getting cold.

"How about a warm shower then, Mr. Styles?"

"I think that's a beautiful idea, Mr. Tomlinson"

"Thanks, Edward", Louis said and grinned while he stepped into the room. The younger man behind him meanwhile still stood in the hallway, held the door when it wanted to close.

"What..."

He actually had forgot that Louis knew so much about him while Harry didn't know much about his boss. At least when it came to personal things like family and names and stuff. It wouldn't surprise him if Louis knew something about the taller man's mother. But he also didn't expect it at the same time; why should he?

"What's your middle name?", he asked and stepped inside, heard a laugh.

"You think I'll just tell you? You already know so much"

The grin of Louis' lips widened, when he saw Harry's pouting.

"Or was this your plan? Act all charming and all to get me date you and then finally ask about my full name? Maybe it all was your plan and it wasn't a coincidence that you survived the attack by LIFE"

"Stop it; I'm already expecting for someone to accuse me for this in the next few days and I'll end up in the senator's room again"

While walking to him, Louis giggled and started to pull him towards the bathroom by the fabric of his white button-up shirt. Their faces were suddenly close again, what made the taller one look at the thinner lips of Louis. This one was looking at the still slightly see-through shirt.

"I actually want you to wear this in the shower", he said with a low voice while looking at the tattoos.

"Suddenly, rain isn't that stupid anymore", Harry said with a serious tone, while his eyes fell onto the white dress of Louis.

"No", this one answered and now looked up again, before he kissed the lips of the younger one. He immediately felt the craving coming up in his body; the desire, the need, the want. And Harry and the way his lips kissed him back didn't make it go away.

"I really like button-up shirts by now", he said softly into the kiss.

"I hope only on me"

"Hmm, they'd sure look good on me too"

Harry chuckled and showed his amusement over their teasing conversation in the kiss as he put his lips on Louis' again, making him sigh at some point and while his lips replied, his hands started to unbutton the shirt.

"But for me it's a button-down shirt", he grinned while doing that and as Harry opened his eyes and had to laugh, the grin widened and he shoved it over his shoulders. While Harry now made a face at the feeling of the slightly wet fabric falling off from his skin, leaving it cold and in a mix of dryness and wetness, Louis stared at his bare chest. He already felt his mouth watering. As if his brain prepared it to lick all over this chest, while his body just wanted nothing else right now.

Harry blinked, when he felt a soft, warm feeling, looked down and made a surprised sound when he realised Louis was licking his way from his stomach up to his chest with his tongue wide out and eyes looking into his eyes. He stopped in front of his nipple, but his mouth still was close to his skin, while he talked in a turned on, low voice.

"I could literally lick all over your body"

Staring into Louis' eyes, that looked demanding and determined into his green ones, Harry had to swallow. Somehow he really managed to intimidate him just by his blue eyes staring at him like that while he said those things. And even if he had known what to answer, he wouldn't be able to. He just wasn't able to talk; only his lips parted a bit, making Louis smirk knowing about the effect he had on the curly headed one. And for the first time did Harry notice that he looked like he was planning something. But the thought about that left immediately, when he jumped a bit as Louis' teeth bit his nipple shortly, before the smaller one stood up straight again.

"Come now, daddy", he said and pulled his speechless lover to the bathroom. While opening the door, he looked back with a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

"But not in the way you'd like"

Unlike Louis' cheeky grin, Harry's face remained serious while answering.

"You know I don't if you say so"

It was as if he didn't even mean to say it, blushed immediately. Turned on, Louis bit his lip, before he pulled Harry towards him, kissed him in a passionate, firmly way. He got weak knees at Harry's submissive behaviour, just wanted to finally get to the part where he would do what he had planned for tonight. But he held back, only opened the zipper of his trouser while they kissed without doing more.

"God, you're so attractive", he whispered while his one hand drove from his trouser up, felt the defined muscles of Harrys body, while his lips felt the softness of his lips and the hot feeling of the tongue of the taller one. Besides that, he felt hands on his hips tighten, before he was being guided backwards further into the bathroom.

"Fuck, you too. So much", Harry answered and kissed him more stormily now what made Louis grin and his grip on his upper arms tighten while leaning back a bit to make Harry lean down after him. A bit surprised, the smaller one made a sound against Harry's lips, when he felt the hands now grabbing not his hips anymore but lower. Harry almost didn't let him speak; only when Louis leaned a bit more away was he able to say something.

"You sure aren't that shy anymore"

"Or I always acted shy"

"No. You just need to reach a certain level of hornyness to not feel disrespectful when you grab my ass", Louis answered amused and leaned in, when Harry also leaned in again. Both looked at the lips of the other that they still could taste but couldn't get enough of. The taste on their tongues only made them want more and more.

"That's no true"

"No, you're always doing it respectfully", Louis answered in the same amused voice as Harry had replied and stood on his tippy toes to be even closer to the taller man, tried not to show how he breathed in deeper to let his mind get foggy by Harry's smell.

"Professional and respectfully"

Harry grinned, creating a deep dimple on his cheek and a sparkle in his eyes that made Louis breathing out harder. Many bottoms sure would want to fully submit to him right now, but all Louis wanted right now was to push Harry around and use him. And do things to him. Just the thought made his body feel slight shudders and when Harry started to kiss his neck, he closed his eyes to hold back his thoughts, his want. Soon.

"Undress me", he said in a still not so strict tone. But Harry obeyed, let his hand wander to the back of the dress, before starting to pull down the zipper.

"Bossy", he mumbled quietly while doing so. With that, Louis opened his eyes.

"Subby", he said with a mocking voice that made Harry chuckle.

"'m not that submissive", he said and actually sounded as if he believed that. The smaller one hummed, before kissing his chest on which his hand still lay. Then he pulled down his pantie on his own, while stepping out of the dress.

"If you say so"

He couldn't hide a slight amusing tone in his voice, but the taller one didn't seem to notice. Rather he seemed to be focused on Louis' naked body as the mafia boss stepped into the shower.

"I said you shouldn't cum, not that you shouldn't come"

With that, Harry blinked and cleared his throat, before undressing completely, before following Louis into the shower. Satisfied Louis looked back to him, before focusing on turning on the showerhead.

"It's huge"

Actually it had been a joke, because he had thought about the other night when they had showered together and Harry had said that when he had seen Louis' shower. But after saying that, his eyes couldn't help and looked down to Louis' bum.

First, Louis didn't notice. He just opened his mouth after the taller one had said that, looked slightly behind him where this one was standing, looking shamelessly at his cock. But then his eyes looked up and his lips formed a grin, when he saw his staring. The left hand of the older one moved to lay on Harrys chin to lift it, making him look into his grinning face. His cheeks became a bit red, but that could also be because of the hot water that was coming out of the showerhead and was falling down onto them.

"Could say the same", the high voice said with a cheeky tone, before Louis let his eyes fall onto Harrys dick again shortly, then looking back up to his green eyes. A bit overwhelmed, but also just amused, Harry pressed his lips together, before leaning down to kiss Louis, meanwhile letting his hands grab the hips of the smaller one to pull him back towards the younger one.

The shower could pour ice cold water down onto them and both bodies still would feel as hot as right now when they kissed. When it became a bit too much, Louis stopped the kiss and turned his head back forwards while biting his lip. The way his ass was towards Harry's front right now made his head feeling dizzier, so his body couldn't help to wiggle his hips a bit. The man behind him made a sound immediately and Louis grinned and let his head fall back against the chest, when he felt the dick against his ass twitching a bit and the hands on his hips gripping tighter into the flesh of his skin.

"Louis, stop. You're making me hard", Harry mumbled and Louis had to chuckle what the taller one probably didn't hear because of the sound of the water. As if he didn't know. Just to tease him he stood on his tippy toes to get even closer to his dick, then wiggled his ass again. Seriously, Harry was the one to blame; he didn't seem to do something against it. But now, he actually did something by stepping away and grabbing the body soap.

"You're unbelievable"

Again, Louis chuckled while looking at Harry's body, eyes falling back down to his crotch. Yes, he was excited for later. Yes, he didn't want to wait any longer. Yes, yes, yes, he wanted it.

So to make things faster, he grabbed the soap and began to also wash his body. Not without giving Harry cheeky grins of course.

But how could he not do that when the taller one was such a handsome, attractive man?

Not Louis' fault.

And it also wasn't Louis' fault what he would do to Harry tonight.

***

Oblivious what would happen soon, Harry sighed and got out of the shower.

"I needed that"

Behind him, he heard Louis humming, before he saw how the hand of the smaller one grabbed a towel and laid it around his small shoulders.

"Oh, I forgot my bodylotion", he said then and as soon as he had said that he walked out of the bathroom. Harry frowned but closed the door quickly when he felt cold air coming into the warm room. He hadn't noticed how cold his body had been until he had felt it warming up because of the hot water.

With a smile on his lips and in his thought back in the garden with a laughing Louis that was running away from him, he dried his skin with the towel, before he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

"Louis?", he asked when the smaller man was nowhere to be seen, stopped in front of the big bed to dry his hair with the towel.

"I'm in the closet"

The voice was muffled since the door of the walk-in closet was closed and Harry chuckled before he answered.

"Again? How is it?"

"To be honest I never really was in the closet, because who doesn't notice that I'm gay is either stupid or blind"

The answer of the sassy man made Harry laugh and his head lifted again as he lowered the hand with the towel.

"You okay?", he asked while doing that, because Louis was strangely long in the closet.

"Yeah, just want my fave satin pyjama and I can't find shit"

Still a bit confused Harry shook his head with a smile and dropped the towel, wanted to step to the bed to lay on it. It was actually warm enough to just sleep naked. But he stopped, when his eyes fell to the bedsheet. Or rather on the little something laying on that. With a frown he reached out for the bottle he already knew. Because of his confusion he didn't notice Louis stepping out of the closet behind him.

"Louis? The lotion is here", he said and wondered why Louis hadn't seen it.

But then he couldn't see it; couldn't see anything anymore because something was put over his eyes from behind.

And all he saw was black now.

***

"What..."

In his surprised state, he couldn't say more, felt how the something over his eyes was now being tied to his head. And actually, it was stupid to ask. But he had to giving to the circumstances and his experiences in DEATH. Or rather with LIFE.

"Louis, is that you?"

This one had to chuckle slightly and after being done with the tying, he let his hands get under Harrys arms to his front to drive over his chest.

"No. It's your king", he said in an amused and teasing voice. He felt Harrys shoulders relax a bit just to tense up when one of the smaller hands on his chest wandered further down and his finger drove over the sensitive skin on his hip.

"And I will tell you what to do. Okay?"

He didn't get a direct answer, because Harry had to swallow, but then he nodded. What would Louis do? They never had done anything like that. It was scary but not in a bad way; more in an exciting hot way. But he hadn't expected this at all. What was probably the purpose; but now Harry understood some of Louis' grins earlier. He really had planned something.

Breathing in deeply, Louis pressed his nose against Harry's back, letting this one's smell and his own dominance fogging up his head and mind. He closed his eyes to sink completely into the feeling, before talking in a bit firmer voice.

"I want you to always answer me until I say you should stop that"

His finger on Harry's hip began to circle around, before he talked on.

"Got that, daddy?"

The taller one felt his breath already quickening, had to force himself to relax. But he already felt his body reacting to it; getting hot not because of the hot shower earlier, felt his head getting a bit light, because he actually wanted to do what Louis said and at the same time wanted to know what he was up to.

"Yes", he said then and Louis grinned at his overwhelmed voice. Exactly what he had wanted; Harry obviously hadn't expected this.

"Turn around", he ordered while walking a step back so Harry had space to do that. His eyes fell onto Harry's body as the taller one turned around. But actually, the thing that gave Louis a shudder of a turned on feeling wasn't only Harrys naked body. Often, he had imagined Harry with his eyes blindfolded and now that he saw it, he wanted everything with him. It was only a black fabric made of silk, but Harry looked so good with a slight cute frown and his plump lips somehow being more prominent with his eyes covered. Without actually being able to hold back, Louis' hand reached out to stroke over his defined abs, his mouth doing a humming sound at the feeling when his body reacted by tensing up. To check for any glimpses of not being comfortable, Louis' eyes went up to Harry's face.

"Kneel down", his voice sounded through the quiet room when he saw that Harry's face hadn't changed. Somehow Harry looked so lost with the bottle still in his hand, but at the same time he looked calm and submissive, did what he was told. No one had to know that Louis hold his hand out to make sure that clumsy Harry wouldn't fall while kneeling down and having less control over his body because of being blindfolded. But he made it and sat on his heels while his toes were holding him up. His head was lifted by Louis' hand under his chin. And at first, he heard nothing more, because the smaller man had to stare at Harry in this position; all quiet and kneeling and blindfolded and it just was already a bit much to finally see this.

He leaned down towards the plump pink lips he craved while still holding his head up with his finger under the chin of the younger man.

"Safeword is...", a slight glimpse towards the bedside table, where the bottle of golden glittery lube stood, made him think about the cherry lube they had talked about in the past.

"Cherry", he then decided with this memory, before he looked back towards the lips he was talking against.

"Okay?"

The lips parted and waited a bit before answering with a soft "Yes" and a nod. Louis had to smile a bit and now his mouth connected their lips, creating a long, silent kiss to somehow tell Harry that it was okay and that he could always tell Louis to stop. Then he stood up straight again, saw how Harry's head leaned after him a bit, chasing his lips. He grinned and let his thumb rub over his lower lip.

"Repeat it"

"Cherry"

Satisfied Louis nodded what Harry didn't see.

"Good. So you found the lotion, hm?"

Unsure and still trying to get used to this new experience, the kneeling man nodded, saying a quiet "Uhm, yes". Amused Louis bit his lip. He was so quiet and shy. God, he wanted to overwhelm him completely.

"Good daddy", he said in a higher voice and put his foot on Harrys thigh.

"And now you'll use your big hands to put it on my skin. Just like you gladly did so a few times, right?"

With lips pressed together, Harry opened the bottle in his right hand, nodded again with an "Okay", but still seemed a bit unsure.

He was focusing on finding his other hand to pour a bit of lotion on this without missing it. He wondered what Louis would do. Was this to check how it felt or was he planning more? In like... dirty more...?

But he had to wait right now, rubbed his hands together and spreading the body lotion, before laying his hands on Louis' skin. Because of the foot being on his thigh he found Louis' leg easily, began to massage the lotion into his skin. Concentrated, he pressed his lips together slightly, felt the soft feeling of Louis' calves, felt how his body got thinner when he went further down to his ankles. When his hands wandered up, he noticed his head leaning forward without meaning to. Not only his hands wanted to touch the soft skin of Louis' body. And his head was feeling light; he was feeling unsure and hot, but it was also a bit humiliating. But Harry liked every second of it while running his hands over the knees of the older one.

"Can I?", he breathed softly against the skin, forcing himself to hold back and to not kiss it already.

"What?", he heard and swallowed at Louis' strict voice that sounded so firm and dominant. It overwhelmed him how the smaller one had gone from a giggly, funny man who didn't have a clue of cooking to a dominant man he kneeled in front of and was making him being quiet and submissive and he just was almost scared to do something wrong. Actually, Harry wanted to do everything right, but also felt himself getting impatient with the lust that was increasing in his body.

"Kiss your skin"

"You want that, daddy?", he heard Louis answering and felt him moving his leg teasingly towards his lips. To hold himself back, he shut his eyes close and forced himself to not kiss it. Louis was an asshole.

"You already have your hands on my skin; isn't this enough for you?"

It took a few seconds for Harry to answer. On the one hand, yes, he liked this. He liked to be submissive and this was so hot. Didn't mean it was easy to just shook off his pride in one second. Technically, he could just stand up and grab Louis and throw him onto the bed. But actually... he couldn't.

"No", he answered quietly and heard a tsking sound.

"Greedy", Louis said and sighed.

"But since this is our first time doing this and you're being good and ask; yes"

Happily, Harrys mouth immediately laid on Louis' skin after he had finished talking, kissed his way up to his knee while his hands massaged the skin after he had put a kiss there. But he couldn't do much, before his hair was pulled firmly to lift his head.

"Don't you wanna thank me?"

"Thank you", Harry said after a surprised gulp. It was hard to always answer. But after hearing a satisfied sound from above, he could lean back in to kiss Louis' skin.

His lips and hands wandered higher and he sat up a bit to be able to reach his thighs with his mouth. But when he stopped, it wasn't because of a grip of Louis. No, it was because of something cold touching his forehead. With a frown he stopped and went back a bit, let his hands check what the cold feeling had been. He had thought Louis was still naked.

When his hands drover over Louis' skin and over his thigh towards his hips, they found it. While frowning more, his fingers fumbled with the unknown thing and then he felt that it was something cold and felt like metal. It was thin and felt like a -

When he saw how the man kneeling in front of him swallowed while still fumbling with it in fingers, Louis grinned.

"What's the matter, daddy?"

"Is that..."

His mouth stayed open as he thought about maybe it was true; maybe his fingers were right when they told his brain what the something between his fingers was. But the imagine and the thought of it made his body go hot all over and his mouth water.

"Hmm?", he heard the high, teasing voice of Louis. He sure was amused, but Harry's head was completely off now. Not his hands though; they wanted to just tear off the fabric that was over his eyes, stopping him from seeing Louis with a -

"Don't you like bodychains, daddy?"

Instead of answering, the younger one breathed out overwhelmed, sat up more while his fingers let go of the chain to let it fall back onto Louis' skin so that he could lay his hand on his hip, feeling his hot skin but the coldness of the chain. [See the chain on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"Please let me see you, Louis", he said and suddenly didn't care about his pride. After all, he could just push away the thing that was blocking his view, but... but he wasn't allowed to.

Amused Louis laughed softly, put his hand in the curly hair of Harry, played with it. Meanwhile were Harry's hands roaming over Louis' hips and over the two chains on each side.

"I blindfolded you two minutes ago"

"Please, I just... I need to see you"

"I don't think you 'need to'", Louis answered.

"But rather really want to, hm? I mean you won't just die if you didn't see me in the next seconds"

Harry breathed harder by now and let his hands wander higher, felt how the chains also went higher over his small waist. The feeling of his curvy waist while the cold chains were also under Harry's hands were driving him crazy. He really felt like he'd die if he wasn't able to see Louis in a bodychain who was standing in front of him.

"Yes, I want to", he still said and heard Louis chuckle just after that.

"I think you can wait a bit more. And did I tell you to stop, daddy?"

First, he didn't understand, but directly kept on rubbing his hands on his skin when he got it. His head got grabbed by two hands and guided towards Louis' hip.

"Lick over it", he heard a firm voice, stuck out his tongue and obeyed, felt the feeling of skin and chain on his tongue while licking over Louis' hip over his waist to his chest. The chain went to the middle of his chest and Harry frowned a bit when it stopped and went into a pendant-like thing...?

Meanwhile, Louis sighed at the feeling of Harry's tongue on his body. Oh yes, this tongue. He had tilted his head up, but looked back down, when it stopped. Grinning over Harry's cute confusion, he put his foot back on the ground, said a "Stand up", making Harry tense up a bit, before he did exactly that. Turned on, Louis sighed and let his hands wander over Harrys body, giving a bit of extra attention to his nipples that made the taller one shudder.

"Louis, please-"

"Don't", Louis strictly said to stop Harry pleading more. He really was impatient. But Louis couldn't help but like how desperately Harry wanted to see him.

"And keep your hands to yourself now, yes?"

Obviously not happy with that, Harry pouted a bit, but said a soft "Okay". Louis nodded, took the bottle from Harry's hand and walked to the bedside table, put it next to the bottle of lube, before walking back to the blindfolded man.

Without thinking about it, he quietly squatted down in front of him. Harry made a surprised moan when Louis tongue was on his already half hard dick out of nowhere, felt his knees tremble shortly. The smaller one leaned away and had to giggle. This was so much fun. While his eyes scanned Harry's body, he became serious and licked over his dick again, this time longer and slowly, making Harry swallow hard and breath increasing, before making a deep sigh.

Louis therefore hummed and leaned back again, looked at it.

"Mmh, I love your dick", he said and let his hands wander over his hip bones up to his abs on his stomach.

"And it's..."

Before finishing his sentence, he looked from the taller man's faster moving chest back to his dick.

"All mine, daddy"

Evilly, he began to grin when he saw his dick twitching at that. Licking over his palm, he looked up again, before grabbing Harry's cock and stroking it.

"Say it", he ordered while Harry had to moan again and his head tilted a bit back in pleasure.

"I-"

He interrupted himself with a groan when the grip of Louis' hand was getting tighter and his strokes faster. By his sides, his hands twitched in want to touch Louis, to move away the blindfold, to do anything.

"It's all yours", he brought out.

"I'm all yours"

"Oh?", he heard a surprised voice. And he already knew Louis would tease him. And indeed.

"I actually only meant your dick and you just give me all of you? Hm, I don't mind, daddy"

He hated Louis. This one grinned in amusement and leaned in to kiss Harry's hip before biting it. With his tongue, he went from his hip back to the middle of his body, let it slide over his muscles on his stomach. Of course, he noticed the taller man's hands twitching in need, but he was glad Harry didn't go with it. After a few minutes he stopped his stroking, just had his hand around his dick, making Harry bite his lip unhappily.

Ready to go further, Louis hummed and pressed his mouth against the skin he just had turned purple.

"Who do you wanna see so desperately, daddy?", he said with a happy voice and closed eyes, looking forward to hear it; to hear Harry saying it. The younger one immediately opened his mouth, knew that he should answer and that the quicker he answered the quicker they would go on in this.

"You, baby"

Surprised, Louis opened his eyes and made a sound, showing that he didn't expect to be called that. He looked up and saw how Harry pressed his lips together in shame, smiled a bit. He was so adorable.

"Baby, huh? That's new"

Visibly, Harry was shy about it and didn't answer, just stood there and wondered what his life had become. After all, he was blindfolded and stood in front of his boss that had his hand around his dick and called him daddy. On their first date. Was this even allowed on a first date?

"I like it", Louis kept talking with a teasing voice, now stood up again, letting his hand fall to his sides.

"So you'll call me that from now on, got that?"

He didn't miss the little frown on Harry's forehead, stroked with his hand over his chest to his shoulder where it stopped.

"And you're baby's daddy"

Watching him swallow, Louis hold back a moan. Yes, he enjoyed this way too much.

"Say it"

"I, uhm..."

Harry had to take a breath and swallowed again, before being able to say it. He didn't know how Louis could just talk like this; Harry himself was feeling shy about saying things like that out loud. Maybe Louis knew and was making fun of him again. Not maybe. For sure.

"I'm baby's daddy", he said and felt his cheeks burning, could also almost feel Louis' amused cheeky face that made fun of him.

"That's right. Now lay down"

Without orientation, Harry stepped back until he felt the mattress against his knees. But before he laid down, his mouth opened.

"Can I-"

"No", he got interrupted, closed his mouth and hold back a sigh. All he wanted to do was to see Louis in his bodychain. He hated him.

But right now, he couldn't do anything about it, listened to the order of the powerbottom, sat on the mattress and shifted back to lay down.

"You're adorable", he heard a mocking voice and also the sound of the bedsheets as Louis seemed to crawl over him. With his knees on the sides of Harrys hips, the smaller one looked down at the curly headed man.

"But also hot", he added while his hands wandered over his chest to his shoulders up to his lips.

"I haven't decided yet"

Harry knew exactly what Louis meant; after all he thought the same about the smaller one. But right now, Louis was far from being adorable.

"This is very tempting actually"

Because of the feeling of his mouth on his skin, Harry noticed how Louis was leaning over him and felt his hands wandering over his arms down to his wrists.

"After all the things I imagined to do to you after you made me angry in the past..."

To get more into this, he really thought about some moments in which Louis had loved to grab Harry's wrist and to pull him to his room to push him onto the bed there.

This one was feeling what those words were doing to his body, also thought about some moments in which Louis had been angry and what had happened if the smaller one had actually done that. But right now, he could do what he had always wanted. It made him feel dizzier and his dick got harder.

His wrist got grabbed and while lifting his hands above his hands on the mattress, Louis talked on.

"The things I always wanted to do to you when you were making me mad; being so adorable and pretty, but also wanting to be helpful and professional and then looking like this and enjoying to be used"

While talking Louis looked to the end of the pillow, reached under it to pull something out.

"And telling me you don't, when we all know that you do"

"Maybe I do like it"

"You'll drop the 'maybe' soon", Louis said determined and laid the something from under the pillow next to Harry, before laying his hands on the fabric that was still over Harry's eyes. The taller one immediately tensed up in hope, making Louis grin.

"Close your eyes", he ordered and waited a few seconds, before asking: "Done?".

"I, uhm, yes...?"

Nodding, Louis' hands shoved the blindfold up and pulled it from Harrys head.

"Keep them closed"

"Wha- What?!"

Instead of laughing, Louis stayed serious this time, looking at his closed eyes.

"I said keep them closed. And you will do that while I won't repeat myself"

Swallowing hard, Harry kept silent, let his head drop back onto the pillow. Shit. He couldn't just... he hated this. His body jumped a bit when Louis' hand grabbed his face harshly.

"Answer"

"Yes, yes", Harry immediately said a bit scared. Not the bad type of scared. Just the horny 'please don't tease me even more' kind of scared.

"I won't open them, baby"

The things Louis did to him when he hummed satisfied was actually a bit scary, because Harry felt a slight glimpse of pride spreading inside him that Louis was happy with his good answer. But it was hard to not open his eyes while knowing Louis was over him, wearing nothing but a bodychain. Just the thought of it made his mouth water.

"Good daddy. And now I'm gonna use your long fingers to prep me", Louis informed while grabbing the lube and shifting a bit to get into a good position for this. When he noticed that this could be difficult, he said a quick "Sit up and lean on the bedframe" and sat up onto his knees so Harry could easily do that.

After he had done that, Louis made himself comfortable on Harrys lap, looked down to see both of their dicks hard and almost touching the other. Romantic.

"You don't mind keeping your eyes closed while I prep me, right daddy?", he said with an innocent voice while looking at Harry's long (and sexy) fingers.

To hold back the truth, the younger one bit his tongue first, before he answered in a forced way.

"No, baby"

But he couldn't hold back how hard it was to say this, pressed his eyes shut more in fear of opening them by accident.

"You're gonna finger yourself?", he asked then quietly and heard a "Mhmm", couldn't see the greedy stare Louis had on Harry's hand. But the smaller one used this situation in which Harry couldn't see how Louis stared at it shamelessly. God, his hands were so big and his fingers so long and urgh, they were just sexy.

"Can my -"

When he felt something warm around two of his fingers, Harry had to moan, didn't know if it was out of surprise or because of the thought of Louis letting Harry's fingers slide into his wet mouth. Probably because of both.

He felt how Louis' mouth was sucking on them after putting them completely into his mouth, before spreading his index and middle finger to lick between them with his tongue. Louis' tongue was always filthy, just alone how he talked; but the things he did with that tongue were even worse.

He focused on the feeling of his fingers getting wet, while also trying to finish his question, when he felt his right hand that still laid on the mattress shudder.

"Can my other hand touch you?"

After a few seconds he felt how his fingers left Louis' mouth.

"Hmm", he then heard the powerful man on his lap, tried to not beg. But it was hard.

"Why not?", Louis then said quietly, before he grabbed the lube and poured a bit onto Harrys fingers. While he guided the fingers to his back, he looked into Harry's face and his closed eyes.

"Let's play a game"

Oh no, Harry already thought, but also was desperately enough to listen what he suggested to do.

"Your hand is allowed to touch me until you moan"

Knowing that it wouldn't be long until he moaned and that Louis certainly would make sure that he'd moan soon, Harry sighed a bit.

"Oh, is that too exhausting for daddy? Hmph, first you're greedy and now when I suggest something it also isn't right"

"No!", Harry immediately said when he heard Louis' insulted voice and sat up in panic. In the end he wouldn't even let him see the chain on his body. God, that would be horrible!

"We'll do that"

Satisfied, Louis grinned and licked over the tip of Harry's nose, while his hand grabbed the hand of the taller one that wasn't covered in lube and behind his back and guided it on his thigh.

"Thought so"

Looking back, he guided the left hand to his bum, before frowning and fixing the hand so only the index finger would enter his hole.

"Don't do anything with your left hand", he ordered.

"Only I'll do that"

Harry had almost forgot he had a left hand, after only focusing on driving his right hand over Louis' pretty body, feeling the chain, the flesh of his thick thighs and his wide hips and his small waist and his tummy while he was sitting on his lap.

"Yes", he still answered while being somewhere else with his thoughts. Those stopped and he did remember that he had a left hand, when Louis pushed the first finger of Harry in his hole while making a happy noise.

Taking a deep breath, Harry held back a moan at the feeling. Maybe Louis was right, okay? He did like to give Louis pleasure and fingering him was just part of it. But he didn't want to moan, because he wanted to at least roam over Louis' body with his right hand. He wanted to see what he felt though.

The older man was now sitting up to be able to let Harry's finger enter him more, moaned happily at the feeling of being stretched by those good fingers. And he also enjoyed the other hand driving over his skin, playing with the chain on his body and feeling his skin, before it stopped on his neck.

He grinned, but reached behind his back to slide in another finger. As a reaction he moaned and moved his hips, before reaching into the hair of the man he was sitting on.

"What is it, curly?"

"I... I didn't know it goes to your neck", he heard a low voice and smirked. It seemed to slightly go on his nerves. Harry wanted to see it finally, but didn't want to be bad and open his eyes.

"It does. Maybe open your eyes and take a look?"

To that, Harry didn't answer what made the smirk on Louis' lips widen while he wiggled his hips more.

"It's golden", he said while sliding a third finger into his hole, whining at the stretch. God, one finger of Harry seemed to be the size of two of Louis' fingers.

"Fuck, they stretch me so good"

Watching the younger one pressing his lips together and trying to find out more by touching the chain, Louis made a louder moan and leaned toward his face.

"Wanna feel the stretch of your dick soon, though", he said a bit breathlessly against his lips, making Harry swallow in concentration.

"Gonna ride you so hard, daddy", he talked on and whined when the three fingers inside him were sliding in after Louis had lifted his hips and now dropped them back down. As if he knew what he was doing, he was watching Harry pulling a slightly desperate face while trying to keep quiet. But the feeling of fingering Louis and touching his bodychain and thinking about him in this, while he rode his fingers and talked like this was just so much.

Suddenly Louis' hand grabbed Harry's dick that was between them both and stroked it.

"Maybe with my back towards you so you can see my big ass, hmm?"

Now it really was too much and Harry didn't even notice when he made a loud moan and dropped his head back, the imagine of Louis' ass and his stretchmarks and the bodychain on his body while riding him and talking like that making his head dizzy and his dick painfully hard.

Just when his hand got pulled away from the curvy body on his lap, did he notice and made an unhappy noise.

"You really are a weak little thing", Louis said amused, but his amusement was gone when he added a fourth finger, moaned in a whiny manner.

"Not little", he corrected himself and closed his eyes while riding those long fingers. Out of desperation, Harry let his head fall completely onto the bedframe, forehead frowning in dissatisfaction. He just wanted to open his fucking eyes!

After being used to four fingers, Louis bit his lips pleasured, pulled them out while lifting his hips. 

"God, your fingers are perfect"

Harry didn't even react really, just let his head fall to the side. He was so done, he was feeling overwhelmed, turned on and needy. He hated this but he loved it. It was all a bit much.

"Please, Louis. Please let me see you", he pleaded and didn't even care that he sounded like an annoying child begging for something.

"You act as if you've never seen my body", he heard a sassy voice and felt how Louis got up from his lap.

"I've seen it. That's why I crave to always see it", Harry answered seriously.

"But I also know you wear a bodychain. And I wanna see it"

"You never googled 'crossdresser in a bodychain' so you don't seem to like it that much", Louis repeated Harry's words from earlier, while being focused on walking on his knees backwards and grabbing the cuffs he had laid next to Harry earlier.

"I don't want to google that, I only wanna see you in it"

"Lay back down", Louis ignored him and Harry pouted a bit but did what the small man had ordered. Maybe then he would allow him to open his eyes...?

Thinking about it, Louis stopped in his movements, thoughtfully looked at Harry's mouth, while this one was licking his lips with his tongue.

"You wanna open your eyes?", he then asked and let the cuffs drop onto the mattress again after making a decision in his head.

"Yes, please!"

"Hmm"

A thumb was put on Harry's lips and stroked over his lower lip, while Louis was quiet for a few seconds.

"Then you should convince me to allow that", he heard and frowned a bit. Because Louis should just tell him what to do!

"How?", he asked impatiently while trying to not bother the thumb that was now sliding to the middle of his lips. He heard a turned on noise from Louis, before the man above him answered.

"You'll use what feels so fucking good"

Confused, Harry remained quiet and his lip changed to a thoughtful pout which made Louis moan. He was so confused and looked innocent and god, Louis just wanted to be fucked by him. He was so attractive.

"You showed me, daddy", he said and lowered his head, now had his face just above Harry's, thumb still on his lips.

"Showed me how good it feels. Because you're so addicted to it and always wanted to do it with me"

By now his words were almost a whisper and his thump slid between Harry's lips. The younger man's face changed a bit as he understood.

"Oh", he said and Louis just wanted to kiss him senseless.

"You know what I want daddy to do?"

"Yes"

"What?"

Now looking impatient again and gladly to obey, Harry licked over his lips, before shifting with his head a bit.

"Use my tongue"

At his gentle tone that showed how ready he was to pleasure Louis with his tongue, Louis groaned and grabbed his hair to lift his head and forced his lips onto his own, kissing him hard and with tongue.

The feeling of Harry's tongue on his own, circling around it and licking into Louis' mouth and the knowing that he would soon have this thick long tongue inside him made Louis grab his hair harder. It made him horny and mad how perfect and hot Harry was. All attractive and eager to pleasure Louis and fuck, he was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but you really have to see the chain and then imagine it on Louis uuuuugh I'm a bitch for him.  
> [Instagram: larrykiwi28]
> 
> Your author really said "Sorry for letting you all wait. Lemme give you powerbottom!Louis smut and Loulou in a bodychain"  
> Hope you're not mad at me and will keep on reading xx  
> Ngl, I missed those two idiots -
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	14. ||11||

Louis liked sex. Wasn't a bad thing; some people enjoyed it, some didn't need it, some were addicted to it, some thought it was a sin.

Well, some people only thought gay sex was a sin.

But Louis didn't feel like it being a sin while having the tongue of his personal assistant deep in his hole, licking and fucking into it.

"Oh god, yes", he moaned and reached behind himself to grab the back of Harry's head to press it more against his bum, triggering another sound of pleasure from the younger one, who still had his eyes closed. By now he held his hands behind his back to resist the urge to touch Louis' body. It was hard, he always had been able to touch Louis while eating him out. And hearing his noises he shamelessly made without caring about the fact that Harry wanted to see him, touch him, feel him, made it even worse.

Feeling so good with the tongue of the younger one pleasuring him, Louis wiggled his bum a bit against Harrys face while making a happy noise.

"I want your tongue inside me all the time", he said quietly and moaned just after saying this when all he could focus on was the hot, warm and wet feeling of Harry's tongue in his hole. He leaned his face onto the mattress when his arms gave in a bit, stretching his ass more to the back where the younger one was kneeling on the ground while Louis was kneeling on the bed in front of him.

Maybe Harry's tongue really was his weakness; he felt how he became a bit whinier and less dominant because of the stupid good feeling. Concentrated Louis bit his lip. It made him mad a bit, but Harry shouldn't know that. So he sighed and kept his voice strict, when he told Harry to stop and lean back.

This one listened, was only desperate right now and wanted to keep on eating him out, but also wanted more and well, he didn't know what he wanted. He wanted everything. Thoughtful and waiting for orders, he waited and licked over his already wet lips; it really felt like an addiction, the feeling of eating Louis out and the feeling and taste on his lips and tongue after it. It seemed to be his weakness and Louis sure knew that.

"Sit down"

"On the bed?"

Chuckling, Louis sat up and made room so Harry could lay down.

"You want me to ride you on the floor?", he said amused and watched the younger one carefully crawling back onto the bed.

"I... I actually just want you to ride me"

When Louis himself laid down on his back, he shook his head and grinned. Then he let his foot trace over Harrys thigh after this one had sat down on the bed, face towards him.

"Well, I don't care what you want me to do, daddy"

Harry really moaned at that with his mouth closed, making Louis grin wider. The younger one really seemed to like this.

"Or were you allowed to open your eyes when you wanted to, hmm?", he said while he watched his foot stroking Harry's skin with his toe. He shifted a bit to get into a better position, before talking on.

"But maybe I would like you to open your eyes now"

After noticing how Harry sat up a bit, Louis bit his lip. No man had ever wanted to see him this greedily. In some way it was cute. He hummed one more time and let his head fall onto the pillow, laid his arms on the mattress next to his head to be in the perfect position to be seen by Harry.

"So open them, daddy"

***

Never before had Harry opened his eyes more quickly. He blinked a few times; it was a strange feeling to finally open his eyes after trying to keep them closed for a while. But after being closed for a long time, they now were open for a long time while he stared at Louis' body; laying gracefully on the mattress with his curves and the golden bodychain that was hugging his wide hips, his thin waist and was attached to a pendant that sparkled on his chest, before two chains went over the middle of his chest to his neck, where a thicker, golden choker was attached to it.

The laying man chuckled at Harry's speechless stare, put his ankle on Harry's shoulder to what the younger one immediately leaned forward so now his knee was on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be nice to touch?"

Green eyes immediately stared into his eyes; a mix of desire and desperation sparkling in them.

"Please"

His voice was rougher than before and Louis bit his lip at the thought that he was the one to blame for this. For putting Harry into this conflict, because he wanted to touch and wanted to do everything with Louis, but at the same time wanted to listen to Louis, who had taken the control this time.

The curvy man breathed in and enjoyed the attention he was receiving; getting all the attention of this attractive man above him.

"You never thought about it", he ignored Harry, who by now seemed to touch Louis in his head while roaming his eyes over his body.

"So... what do you think about it now?"

"God, Louis, you look... you look so gorgeous"

The taller man was still breathing harder, didn't look into his face while answering. He couldn't touch what he saw while staring down at the pretty body under him.

"Mhmm, not many get to see me like this, you know?", Louis said and looked at Harry's hard dick.

"But since you were so good tonight and made this date so nice, I thought I'd show you"

"Thank you", he heard a serious voice, didn't know if Harry actually had heard him, because he seemed to be focused more on his body than on his words. Amused Louis looked away to reach for the bottle of lube.

"Although you also said some cheeky things and made fun of me tonight"

"I'm sorry"

A bit surprised, the small man looked back to Harry, who hadn't changed his position and stare. Evilly, he began to grin. He really had this man wrapped around his finger. With that thought in his head, he stretched out his arm for Harry to take the lube that was in the smaller hand.

"Lube my hole up a bit"

First, the younger one looked at the hand, then back to the body under him while grabbing the lube.

"Can I..."

Waiting, Louis looked at the younger man, who unsure looked from his body to his face, then back down, before doing what he had said and poured a bit of lube onto his fingers and then spread it at Louis' hole. While doing that he just focused on Louis' body, followed with his eyes the golden chain over his body up to his neck and then looked into his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

Obviously, Louis seemed a bit surprised to be asked that, blinked and was quiet for a few seconds.

"You look so fucking beautiful"

As if adding this would explain why he had asked that. The elder rolled with his eyes, but felt his cheeks heating up.

"Yes. But after that you'll lay down on your back and stay good"

Without waiting any longer, Harry took his hand away from Louis' body, leaned over the curvy body to put his lips on the already waiting thinner ones. Forcing himself to not touch Louis, his hand grabbed the fabric of the pillow next to the head of the man under him while they kissed. Louis looked so incredibly pretty and hot with those chains on his body, it made Harry ask himself how he had ever found another body pretty, when Louis was here under him, looking like this. He was breath-taking in every way.

When the hand in his curls pulled his hair to take his head away from his own, Harry tried to lean back down to connect their lips again, but Louis pulled harder.

"Ah, ah. I said be good"

"You're just so perfect", Harry mumbled and Louis' eyebrows lifted, while he pushed the younger one to the side so he could lay on his back now.

"So it's my fault?"

"No, I mean... maybe the effect you have on me"

"Well, the way your body reacts to me isn't my fault, daddy", Louis said and sat on Harrys lap, making Harry's hand already reaching out to lay on his hips. But he stopped himself in the movement, let it drop back onto the mattress with a sigh, looked to the side with a "Yes". Then his eyes widened when he saw what was laying there to his right.

"You should be glad actually. After all you don't have to hold back, but simply aren't able to touch me", Louis said, when he noticed Harry's reaction to the cuffs, while reaching for them. The younger one swallowed hard when his wrists were taken and cuffed together at the bedframe. Focused on attaching them to the bedframe, the smaller one talked on.

"You remember the safe word?"

Changing the position of his head a bit to make it more comfortable with having his arms up to the bedframe, Harry looked at Louis' chin he could see from here, then at the golden choker on his neck and his hickeys there.

"Yes. Cherry", he said a bit quieter and already felt how his neck stretched upwards to bring his face closer to Louis. This one noticed after being done with the cuffs, looked down with a serious look on his pretty face while Harry looked almost innocent although he was tied up and horny.

"You look so incredible; it's breath-taking"

Although he actually knew it and Harry's eyes and reaction alone told him already, Louis looked a bit satisfied at this compliment and went back a bit to sit on his lap again. Leaning onto him, he let his hands wander over Harry's upper chest while stretching his back and teasing the man under him with ghosting his lips over the ones of the curly headed one.

"Thank you, daddy", he said in a nice and somehow also innocent voice that was a contrast to the way his blue eyes sparkled cheekily while looking into his and the way his hips wiggled a bit, creating a friction against Harry's dick. As a reaction, Harry made a noise and stretched his head greedily more to Louis, who grinned and went back to his sitting position.

"But you sure know I don't need your compliments", he said while doing that and looked back shortly to reach for Harry's dick that was behind his bum and stroked over it and changed his position a bit. Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall onto the pillow again. Of course, he knew that Louis only said it; he felt more for Harry and cared about his compliments, but somehow this was so hot. Why did he even find it hot when Louis treated him like that?!

"You want me to use you now, daddy? Use your big dick and ride it?"

"Ugh, yes", the younger one answered with eyes still closed until he realised what Louis really had said.

"But you won't do it because of that"

Happy about him adding that, Louis leaned down again, while guiding Harry's dick towards his hole.

"That is correct, daddy", he said in a calm voice, while Harry already was falling apart a bit, had his eyes still closed and breathed harder since Louis teased him with only rubbing his tip over Louis' hole. And Louis really could hold back and kept calm on the outside. He hated him so much right now. But god, it was so hot. His hands tensed and fought a bit against the cuffs they were tied with.

"Every time you made me mad, I wanted to do this", Louis' calm voice rang in his ears and he opened his eyes when hands grabbed into his hair and pushed his head more against the pillow by pulling on it.

"Wanted to tie you up and wreck you; making you submissive and desperate. And so eager to be used and touched by me"

Supporting the evil sparkle in his eyes that stared into Harry's, a grin grew on his lips now.

"While you always told me about you wanting only a professional relationship and just wanting to do your job and that I am only your boss"

Harry made a sound when he felt his dick entering Louis' warm, wet hole, curled his toes at the feeling and the want to lift his hips. When Louis' lips were over his, he closed his eyes because he sure couldn't breathe if he looked into Louis' intimidating blue eyes any longer.

"You really thought I wouldn't also be the boss in bed?"

The tied-up man moaned and opened his eyes because of that and also because of the fact that Louis was dropping his hips further down and let Harry enter him more and more.

"Louis, please!", he said without knowing what he asked for and how his voice had become so whiny. He looked down and it didn't help to see Louis' thick thighs sitting on his body and his wide hips with the golden bodychain while he sank down more.

"You for sure thought just because I'm a bottom I'd just let you dominate me, hmm?"

"I, no, I..."

He interrupted himself to take a deep breath when he felt Louis wiggling his hips a bit when he sat down fully.

"You thought I'd be all submissive and let you be the big dominant top?"

While talking, Louis circled his hips and bit his lip while getting used to the stretch of Harry's dick. God, this was so good. He moaned at the feeling and quickened the movements briefly.

"Mmh, so many men think only because I'm small and pretty that I wanna be pushed around and be treated like a whore. While in the end they do everything I say and are my little puppies"

That made Harry frown a bit and looking up into the face of the one sitting on him, head tilted back and eyes closed and obviously enjoying this.

"Don't...", he said quietly what made Louis look down. As soon as he saw the not so happy face of the man under him, telling him to please not talk about other men while they were having sex, his movements slowed down.

"Don't worry, daddy", he said and his index finger found its way to his lips and played with it while blue eyes were watching it.

"You're the one whose dick is inside me, daddy. And I don't think that will change anytime soon"

When he said that, Harry's eyes changed and he had a serious look in his eyes as he looked into blue ones that looked at him. Not only teasingly, but also understandingly and for a short time so kind.

"I won't talk about it, daddy", he then said and his finger left his lips to go back to his other hand, what already was on Harry's chest, supporting Louis there.

"Thank you", he said quietly and felt a bit shy about actually telling him that he didn't want to talk about other men wanting Louis. But hey, it was them right now, why would he want to?!

Louis was only amused about this. Other men liked to talk like this and feel important while knowing Louis was having sex with them right now. And here was Harry, not wanting to hear this. Adorable. And making Louis a bit smug.

"You wanna talk about the many women that want to be fucked by you?"

Harry sighed, because now Louis was only teasing and making fun of it.

"No"

Amused, the elder bit his lip and now focused more on their bodies, quickened his movements again and began to lift his hips to drop them back down, making them both moan. Not only their moans sounded through the room, but also the sound of the cuffs on which Harry was pulling on automatically. His head just told him to touch Louis and his hands just wanted to do that. But they couldn't.

"See? I'm actually so nice for tying you up", Louis said with higher voice and moaned again when he kept riding Harry, supporting his weight more onto his hands that were framing the butterfly tattoo. Glad that Harry made a loud moan so he could whine without him noticing, Louis closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open.

"Oh god, I think I never wanted to wreck someone so bad"

It came out angry, but also breathless. At the deep groan from Harry, he looked back up into his face, felt how his body reacted even more and felt even hotter when he saw the younger one. He always looked so hot, but moaning and with eyes shut closed while pulling at the cuffs and his body being sweaty and oh god. Louis wanted to lick it, looked at his arms that were tensed, showed every muscle. Suddenly Louis wanted to be choked.

At this thought, Louis blinked and now looked back at Harry's face, only now saw that Harry was saying something.

"You feel so good", he heard and made a sound and focused more on the feeling in his ass. The thought that had confused him, was pushed away when Harry's hip lifted in want to help both of them. But Louis immediately laid his hands on his hip bones and firmly pressed them down.

"None of that, daddy. I'm using you; it's not about you here"

Harry moaned more and arched his back a bit, head turning his face towards the ceiling.

"Please, Louis! You feel so good"

The moans he did between those words showed Louis how far Harry already was, watched the body under him a bit longer moving and tensing and reacting to the curvy man.

"I don't have to tell you to not cum until I say so, right? And didn't I tell you to call me 'baby'?", he remembered and pinched Harrys nipples, grinning when all the curly headed one could do was groan. That's what he had wanted. He wanted Harry to not be able to answer anymore, to not be able to form words anymore.

And it seemed like it wouldn't take much longer; he moved his hips back and forth by now and felt how hard Harry was, how far gone his groans and moans were and by the look at his hands that pulled on the cuffs more and more, he moved them even faster, making Harry biting his lip hard.

"God-", he said before moaning and talking on.

"Lou-baby"

Louis couldn't be that amused anymore since he also was breathless, feeling hot all over his body and wanting to finally reach his high, but at the same time wanted to keep on doing this since it felt so good and was so hot. But he made out a slight chuckle.

"Loubaby, huh?"

Harry almost didn't hear him anymore, had a loud ringing in his ears, only felt Louis around his dick and his body on his, riding him and having his hands on his upper body. In pleasure, he curled his toes. His body was feeling so hot and good, but also so used and his wrists were hurting because he couldn't stop pulling on the cuffs and... it was too much. Still, he opened his eyes, had to see Louis although it made things even worse, because he looked so hot and gorgeous, bouncing and moaning and the chains on his body were going with his movements and his skin looked so soft and tan and his body was so soft and curvy and attractive.

"But I don't think you see me as a baby right now", Louis said and how could he even still talk? Harry was so exhausted and only wanted to finally cum and Louis was talking and managed to keep his voice at least a bit normal. Harry closed his eyes again. God, it was so hot. He was so hot.

"You're a dream", he said breathlessly when he felt Louis' hands roaming over his body while keeping the fast movements of his hips.

Louis meanwhile leaned after his hands and laid his arms next to Harry's head on the mattress, movements now deep and slow, feeling how Harry's dick slid almost completely out, before entering him again. This made Harry whimper and Louis grinned against his lips. The younger one opened his eyes and saw blue eyes staring at him while thin lips were curled into an evil grin, before they bit into his lower lip, making it hurt but also feel so good.

"Don't you think I'm more of a nightmare?"

While the voice of Louis said that, a hand played with the cuffs that were holding Harry's hand back from touching Louis and created red bruises on his skin.

"Actually yes, I... I don't know"

Harry had to pause to groan and find the words he wanted to say. But it wasn't that easy when his head was so dizzy and his lip still felt how Louis teeth had sunk into it a few seconds ago.

"You feel so good and look so fucking pretty and perfect, but you are..."

He couldn't talk more, didn't know how to say that Louis actually just was evil.

"What am I, daddy?"

The high, innocent voice was driving him crazy and he opened his eyes, looked down to see how Louis' moved his hips and made his body feel so good and amazing, seemed to control it so it hurt and was hot, but also felt so fucking good while doing that.

"Your body literally is craved by god", he managed to say while looking at the golden chains on his thigh and then looked at his bum he could see because Louis still was leaning down.

"But the things you can do with it is made by the devil"

"Mmmh", Louis made and put out his tongue completely and slowly licked over Harry's skin, from his collarbones to his throat with pleasure. It made Harry holding his breath briefly. Never had he met a man this filthy but hot and attractive and everything he wanted in so many ways.

"And do you think my body can make us cum, daddy?", he said after being done with his tongue, still had his eyes closed and then bit into the skin he just had licked over, making it hurt a bit and Harry moan. Actually, he wanted to answer, but all he could was nod in a fast pace.

"Yeah? Without daddy doing anything and just lying under me?"

Again, Harry only nodded and groaned when Louis sat up and stretched his back while holding himself up with his hands on Harry. Now riding Harry faster, he bit his lip while making a noise that was a mix of moan and whine. Not knowing if it was because of the feeling in his body or because of how gracefully and sexy Louis looked while doing that, Harry groaned and god Louis just didn't stop, increased the rhythm and made Harry sometimes pant and then groan and then tense his muscles and then he went back to panting and moaning.

Feeling only pleasure in his own body, mixed with a slight pain because of the stretch, Louis' lips turned into an exhausted smile while he chased his high, while hearing Harry's noises, could just tell by those that he was falling apart.

"You don't even do anything; only have a big dick that I can use"

As soon as he had said that Harry's back arched and Louis saw how his whole body tensed up, looked at his abs on his stomach and his arms, felt how he really got closer to his orgasm just by seeing Harry like this. He didn't see how Harry's toes curled, but did feel how his legs also tensed up and tried to not let go.

"Don't cum, don't cum", Louis said and couldn't stop his voice to be louder and a bit whinier when he noticed how his body trembled a bit and got closer and closer. He knew he'd cum soon; just needed one last push while wrapping a hand around his own dick.

That's why he opened his eyes and watched Harry's struggle to not cum, while he couldn't even plead anymore, only groaned and tensed and shook a bit. Breathing hard and fast and already feeling hot and exhausted, Louis' eyes fell onto Harry's arms.

And he probably would never tell anyone ever. But in the end, he thought about Harry's big hands and big, buffy arms with big muscles and how strong they were.

The thought of having those hands on his throat, taking pressure onto it and controlling his breathing creeped up in his dizzy head.

And with that he came.

***

There were many words that could make Harry happy. When his father had told him, he was fully employed by DEATH; when Quen had told him that it had been a test and she hadn't betrayed DEATH; when Louis had asked him to become his personal assistant; when Louis had told him that he was also feeling more; when he had told him that they could date.

But nothing made him happier than hearing Louis saying "Cum, daddy" after the smaller one was reaching his high. It felt like ending a long marathon, like coming home after a long day of work, like showering after travelling a long time, like release.

And he for sure showed how happy he was by immediately cuming after Louis had allowed it, shaking and moaning and groaning and almost seeing black. He didn't notice how strong his arms were pulling against the cuffs, didn't feel the pain of the metal hurting his skin and making it red.

Louis whined a bit when he heard Harry releasing and when he felt how he filled him up, held himself still up with his hands on the chest of the taller one while slowing down his movements. Overwhelmed his eyes lay on Harry's arms while he panted exhausted. He couldn't really believe that this had happened right now.

Not noticing Louis and his confused thoughts, Harry's body relaxed completely now, head light and empty, chest going up and down in a fast pace and skin feeling used and sweaty. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw how Louis looked at his arms, while leaning down, hands roaming over his chest to his arms. His eyes then looked into his, before his lips formed a light grin and in his eyes was something that showed how exhausted he was. It was the opposite of how he had looked at him the last minutes. It made Harry chuckle perplexed. This man sure was the devil.

"You kill me", he said with a quiet, exhausted voice and still harder breathing, letting his eyes scan over Louis' pretty face features, stopping at his lips. As if this all hadn't been a big deal, Louis' right shoulder lifted a bit while he answered "That was the plan", before he kissed the taller one. They kept the kiss slow, tongues lazily licking into the other mouth and licking against the other, tasting everything they had felt the last minutes.

Louis couldn't get enough of the feeling and the taste; Harry really made him lose control. Never had he thought about choking while having sex, had never tried it. Jackson had wanted to try it once, but Louis never had wanted it since he always had thought it would be stupid and would give Jackson too much control. And here he was, reaching his orgasm, because of watching Harry's arms and thinking about being choked by him. Harry didn't even had arms more muscular than Jackson, but they were so pretty and hot; muscular and buffy and tattooed and... god, Louis really had no control.

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis and the feeling of their tongues licking against the other, tasting Louis and sex and everything he had just experienced. It had been so much, but also so good and made him feel dizzy and light. Louis and this taste and this feeling was so addicting that he didn't know how he had ever lived without it at all. He made him feel better and worse at the same time, but also like he didn't feel anything and right now, after coming down and their breathing slowing down and his body focusing on more than just his dick, he did feel his body being exhausted and his wrist hurting. It was as if Louis had turned off all those things and now his senses could work again.

Their lips parted and Harry already felt the craving feeling in his lips; they screamed to feel Louis again, to never not touch Louis' lips or skin or anything.

Louis seemed to be his medicine. Making his body feel light and better, but being addictive and dangerous when it was too much.

"You probably shouldn't wear short sleeves for a while", the small man mumbled and Harry breathed out with a laugh, wiggled his fingers a bit. Before uncuffing them, Louis lifted his hips slowly, making a hissing sound when Harry's dick exited his hole completely.

"And you tell me my body is craved by god"

Stunned, Harry shook his head shortly and made a breathless chuckle while watching Louis' body stretching and lifting his wide hips, still with the golden chain on his skin.

"Well, have you seen your body?"

Sighing, Louis dropped down on Harry's hips, looking at the butterfly where Louis' cum was creating a contrast to the black colour. He summed, before moving two of his fingers towards it.

"I came while looking at your tensed, shaking body", he started while collecting it and then hold his fingers to Harry's mouth. It didn't take much force to push them between the two wet lips inside his mouth.

"So I think that shows how fucking handsome your body is"

For a moment they only looked each other in the eyes. And although they just had fucked, they stared into the others eyes with craving, longing and with desire while Harry's tongue was licking Louis' fingers clean inside his mouth. They really couldn't get enough of each other.

Slowly, Louis took his fingers out of the younger man's mouth, not without playing with his lip briefly, then rubbing them against Harry's right nipple, making it wet with Harry's saliva. Impatiently, Harry moved his arms a bit to get Louis' attention to the cuffs. And Louis really moved up, was now on his knees to reach the bedframe. While he opened the cuffs, he blew onto the nipple, making Harry shudder and shake his hands more.

"Louis"

Laughing, Louis opened the cuffs and noticed how the first hand of Harry that was free immediately rubbed over his hard nipple.

"That was cold", he mumbled and wondered how Louis knew such things. He felt like an innocent teenager that didn't know much while Louis did so many things.

"Sorry, I should have used cuffs with a soft fabric or summat", Louis said and grabbed both lower arms of Harry to look at the red, bruised wrists.

"No, it didn't hurt that much. Or at least I didn't notice"

When Louis looked up at his face again, he saw how Harry's cheeks were almost as red as the bruises on his wrists, giggled.

"You could have pulled a bit slighter maybe"

And again, Louis thought about how strong Harry was. Just seeing how red his wrists were showed with how much force Harrys arms had pulled against the cuffs.

Now Harry sat up and his hand laid on Louis' neck.

"I don't mind"

And then his dimple made its way into his cheek when he grinned cheekily.

"Next time it's your turn"

Amused, Louis laughed, knew that Harry would soon lean to him, leaned back a bit.

"You think so?"

"Mhmm", Harry hummed while chasing his face, before their lips met again; this time creating a sweet, happy kiss, full of smiling lips and butterflies in their stomachs. Feeling himself relaxing after being dominant and doing sports, Louis's body got weak a bit, let Harry's hand on his back hold him while his hand went up to Harry's arm, gripped his muscle there a bit. While their lips slowly parted, he made a soft noise, before feeling how both of Harry's arms wrapped around Louis and the taller body leaning more to him to make him lean completely in his arms. Exactly that was what Louis did and he let himself be laid down on his back with Harry leaning over him and kissing him again.

"You're terrible", he heard a whisper against his lips and grinned what became a bright smile with teeth showing.

"I thought to maybe hear a 'you're perfect' or summat"

"Is the same when it comes to you"

That made Louis giggle and he felt himself getting warm and sleepy and soft under Harry's caring deep tired voice and big body over him. All he wanted to do was to be cuddled by those big arms.

"You want me to clean you?", this deep voice asked while the taller one rubbed his nose against Louis' smaller one.

"Mhm", he said softly.

"But only -"

With a yawn he interrupted himself, didn't notice Harry fondly watching him.

"Only with a towel please"

"Sure"

Harry kissed his nose and then his cheek, before standing up and walking to the bathroom, leaving a blushing Louis. On the one side it was such a nice and tingly feeling when Harry treated him like that. On the other side was it still a bit strange for him; or rather new and unknown. But it made his heart beat faster and his stomach feel funny. Overwhelmed he breathed out and moved around on the bed to lay down in the right direction.

***

Harry walked out of the bathroom just like earlier, but this time with seeing Louis exhausted and sleepy in his bodychain laying on the bed. He already felt his heart swelling up, his head saying so many thing that he liked about this man and his hands shaking in want to touch him and feel him.

Quietly he sat next to Louis, who by now had his eyes closed. Those opened when Harry carefully lifted his foot to have better access to his hole to clean it. While he did that, he looked back to the golden chains that laid on his hips and his chest and went up to the choker.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful on you", he said honestly, because it was just... Louis' naked body was so fucking pretty and then with the thin golden chains that only showed more how perfect he was and... he was breath-taking.

A smile fell on Louis' lips and he watched Harry's hand driving over the chains, before playing with it between his fingers.

"Is this real gold?"

"Real gold and real diamonds", Louis answered and it sounded bored, while he looked back at the ceiling.

"Don't wanna have dark marks from cheap chains on my body"

Throwing the towel carelessly onto the ground, Harry laid down next to Louis, but with leaning on his elbow to lean over the smaller man a bit while one arm found its way to his waist.

"There are other marks that look good on you though", he said while his eyes fell onto the fading hickeys on his collarbones under the choker and the chains.

"Yes, I agree", Louis grinned and lifted his hand to put it behind Harry's head to pull him down so he could kiss him without needing to move his head. With closed eyes, he felt Harry's hands wandering softly over his skin, going between the chains and his body, touching his body like it was special and important and the most expensive thing on earth. It made Louis feel hot and he had to stop the kiss to take a breath from those overwhelming feelings.

"Take it off", he said and it was funny how his voice had been so strict and dominant earlier while giving him orders and now was quieter but still a bit strict. Harry smiled, leaned his head down again, while his hand went behind Louis' neck to open the chain.

"Aye", he said softly.

"Now you dare to say that"

"I wouldn't have dared to say that earlier", Harry answered and laughed still with his face over the smaller one's.

"Good for you. Now switch off the light"

Concentrated, Harry helped Louis taking off the chains first and then placed it on the bedside table, before switching off the light.

Yawning, he laid back down and put the blanket over both bodies. Not seeing the other, both slid closer so that they touched. Harry smiled because Louis also had slid up to him, wrapped his arm around his tiny waist. For a moment they were quiet and slowly their eyes got used to the darkness.

"This was new for me", the younger one whispered after a while and heard a humming sound from Louis, before hearing and feeling how he moved. After changing to lay on his right side, Louis moved closer to Harry again, back against the taller man's chest.

"I know", he said with a tone in his voice that made Harry smile fondly. It was so Louis; kinda stubborn and cute and he didn't know what else. It made him tighten his hold and let him spoon Louis tighter.

"I liked it"

"I know"

Now Harry laughed and pressed his face into the neck of the man he knew was grinning a bit. It was amazing to have Louis here in his arms, to spoon him, being able to cuddle him after all this time of always pushing him away after the smaller one had cuddled up to him in his sleep but insisting that he didn't like it.

"I didn't know I like this so much"

"I know"

"Stop it"

"But I did know it"

Thank god it was dark and Louis couldn't see Harry's blushed cheeks. Because it was making him a bit shy now that they weren't in the middle of it.

"I mean I always knew you like to be used", Louis added and cuddled more into Harry's warm, safe, big arms. The taller one maybe thought he wasn't that talkative right now because he was tired or acting like that for fun. But actually, he was just too caught up in the feeling of Harry spooning him and holding him close, keeping him warm, near, safe, everything. And it didn't feel like he was trying to grab him and keep him there, but like he wanted to protect him and only wanted him near, because he craved their bodies touching. It was an amazing feeling. It made his heart go crazy. He didn't know if he could fall asleep like that.

"Louis?"

The older one blinked.

"Oh. What?"

"Are you okay? We don't need to cuddle"

Harry's arm softened and became looser, for what Louis' hand immediately grabbed it.

"No! I... I mean no. I wanna cuddle. It's just new, but not a bad new. Just new. But it's nice", he babbled and in the end, he decided to shut up and cuddled more into his chest. But Harry didn't laugh as Louis had expected, only smiled stupidly into the darkness and cuddled him tighter, pressed a kiss against the cheek of the cute man in his arms.

"You're so adorable"

"Shut it. Look at your wrists and say that again"

"I can't look at them right now"

That made Louis snort stubbornly.

"Idiot"

"Louis...", Harry became serious and waited shortly to lay his head down on the pillow.

"You're the most gorgeous and most beautiful man I've ever met. Inside and out"

It was quiet for a while, but Harry felt Louis' breathing in a bit deeper.

"Fucking charmer"

But Louis' voice was a bit softer, making Harry smile cheekily.

"But I hope so since we date"

"Yes", Harry answered and kissed the back of the older one's head that was turned towards him. Already closing his eyes, he let the tiredness and exhaustion of this day get over his body.

"You know", he then heard, opened his eyes, before he would fall asleep while Louis talked.

"You're the most stupid and most idiotic man I've ever met. Inside and out"

"You say I'm a charmer when you talk like this, beautiful"

He heard Louis giggling and pinched his side, making him squirm a bit.

"Stop. I'm just being honest, curly"

That made Harry poke his side again and Louis laughed, turned a bit away.

"I said stop!"

"You're not my boss", Harry joked and Louis sat up, looked into the darkness where he only managed to see Harry's silhouette.

"Oh? I think I indeed am, Mr. Styles"

"No. I'm Mr. Styles"

"And also an idiot"

"No, I'm not you"

"Cheeky", Louis said impressed and Harry felt hands pinning him down onto the mattress and a body leaning over him.

"Since when have you become so sassy, hm?"

"I learned from the best", Harry answered with a grin and then easily wrapped his arms around Louis and manhandled him onto his back, was now leaning over the smaller one who had made a surprised sound.

"I hate you", this one said now, feeling hot by again being reminded of Harry's strength. And his body wasn't even like it had been before being injured; plus, it was tired and exhausted. He swallowed at the thought.

"If this is how you treat people you hate, then I'm okay with that. As long as I'm the only one you hate"

Grinning over his own answer, Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' cheek, then kissed his way to his thin lips. After all, he couldn't see that much.

He heard a sigh and then two arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down more, before one hand roamed over his arms and his chest and back to his back.

"I actually really like how much taller and broader you are than me", Louis whispered as if it was a secret that had to be kept between them two. With luck, Harry's hand found Louis' thigh, stroked over it.

"I actually like how much smaller and tinier you are than me", he whispered back and knew Louis was smiling just like him. They fit so well; their characters as well as their bodies. It was such an amazing feeling and make him go crazy.

"I actually like how we both made this date unforgettable"

Breathing out, Harry fell back to the side onto the mattress.

"Definitely unforgettable"

Louis laughed and cuddled into him, this time face to his chest. Softly he kissed the skin there and rubbed his nose against it then, inhaling the smell of Harry and everything that made him calm down and feel warm and safe and that he had become so used to. Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes.

"Good night, idiot", he whispered and felt Harry pressing another kiss onto the top of his head.

"Good night, beautiful"

And with butterflies in their stomach and an exhausted, but relaxed body, both fell asleep before the day on which they would meet the possibly next Killing Morth would rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up, who's ready for Killing Morth's appearance???
> 
> No Control and Medicine are married btw.  
> About this chapter... not my fault you all are so thirsty and want smut.  
> *clears throat*  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and your thirst is stilled a bit ;)  
> Next chapter soon; i really want to update every wednesday and will try to not let you wait so long again.  
> I hope you're all okay and safe xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	15. ||12||

It took a lot to become a leader of DEATH. And yet it took most of all... nothing.

No life, no history, no enemies or friends.

After all, nobody should notice that the person was gone, that they were leaving their previous life and getting involved in a secret one that only a few in DEATH would know about. No one was allowed to notice that the previous person was gone and was now another person, who from then on was only a myth.

But not only that.

The person had to have abilities that made them useful enough and worth enough to be protected. They had to have skills that made them useful enough to be able to defend themselves and do things on their own. Be it in technology, combat, weapons or otherwise. So not everyone was considered to become a leader of the mafia.

Usually, the leaders grew up knowing that one day they would take over the role and were specially trained and coached for this. But in circumstances like these, DEATH had to improvise; they could hardly use someone who was still in the middle of training to become a leader someday.

No, they needed someone else. A woman who was able to sacrifice everything and who considered herself capable enough to replace Killing Morth and, from one second to the next, to give up her old life and stand up for DEATH in different circumstances and more. There were many who would do that. But that wasn't enough.

Apart from skills and a suitable starting situation that could make it possible for her to simply start a different life, there were other things she needed. Loyalty, for example. Of course, many were willing to sacrifice their old life and become a leader of DEATH. Perhaps some people had even wished for the opportunity all their lives? It was crazy how many were willing to give up family and friends in order to gain power and more money and work alongside L'eau Courante and Aria Soffocante. In the circumstances that DEATH was experiencing anyway; while there seemed to be people that betrayed DEATH, it was important to take this decision wisely.

Therefore, women who were suspicious weren't going to be a leader of course. But how did DEATH recognise if a woman was suspicious? Just by sacrificing herself and her whole life? Or was it suspicious if a person had no family from the beginning and therefore seemed to have nothing to lose if it was discovered that the person was betraying DEATH and was actually part of LIFE?

It was a complicated matter.

And yet DEATH thought it had found a woman.

She had many physical abilities, was combative, intelligent, fearless and loyal. Besides, she wasn't an important person in DEATH. From the outside. She had always been one of the workers who kept in the background, but was one of those who did the most without caring if they got the recognition for that or not.

She had no life.

She had no family.

All she had was a hobby that she practised alongside her work in DEATH when she wasn't working.

Singing.

***

There were many small bars in Rome; hidden from the upper class. Secret bars, where the same people always seemed to hang out to drink and have fun. It became a tradition to come there on Fridays, relaxing after another shitty week, meeting the same old people and enjoying the short moment of not being in the society in which everyone seemed to act perfect and friendly, while only focusing on their own purposes. For some people it became their home, their way of escaping life while only thinking about Friday when the week started to turn them down.

A bar like this was the Rock 'N' Roses; it was an old bar, smelling like sweat that couldn't escape given the circumstances that the bar was in the cellar of a building, only had two small windows. The smell of smoke and alcohol was still in the air and had gotten into the old wood furniture; bar chairs and the bar itself being made of old wood. Posters of rockstars through musical history were hanging on the sticky walls, hiding the old wallpaper that was already falling apart on some spots or had stains nobody knew exactly what from. A small, wooden platform was in the front of the bar; there was room for a microphone stand and a stool. Next to that there was a small curtain nobody could actually say the colour of. It was a mixture of red and brown, but one couldn't see what the curtain's actual colour had been when it had been new.

The woman DEATH had suggested to become the next Killing Morth, was often was in this bar, sang while being on the small stage, covering songs from known rockstars or changing them and made them into rock; sometimes even did her own songs she wrote in her breaks. The people that often came to the bar knew her, but weren't friends with her given to her secretive and closed manner; they enjoyed her deep raspy voice that was perfect for rock music, enjoyed how every song she covered sounded like a completely new song while she always was lost in her own world while singing, her messy hair that was a mix of blonde and brown plus sweat making it wet and shiny. And blue eyes being closed while passionately singing into the microphone.

***

While fixing the weapon belt on his uniform, Harry entered the office of Louis, where they would meet before going to wherever they would meet the new Killing Morth. He was excited, but tried to not show it that obviously. But everyone knew that for sure anyways.

"Oh", he said when the only person in the room happened to be Jackson.

"Hey"

"Morning", he got as an answer while the ex of Louis only looked at him shortly, before looking back to the display where he seemed to be busy. Feeling a bit useless, Harry leaned against the table, while crossing his arms over his chest. Jackson didn't seem to be excited, but he sure had to be a bit nervous or something else, right? After all, they never had the situation where they had to choose a new leader for DEATH. This was new. Even for them.

After looking down at his boots for a few minutes, he looked back up to the older man.

"Can I help you with something?"

The man chuckled and didn't turn around to him, was now closing the tabs that were opened in the program he was using.

"Only because you and Louis are dating, doesn't mean I'm nice to you"

Confused, an eyebrow of Harry lifted. Did Jackson decide to annoy Harry from now on, since he and Louis had agreed to not provoke the other?

"Only because I ask if I can help you, doesn't mean I want you to be nice to me"

"You should start to get the difference between job and private life", Jackson mumbled and closed the program, before upgrading it.

"What do you mean?"

Before turning around, Jackson rolled his eyes annoyed. And then he looked at Harry seriously.

"I'm still your boss, Harry. So when I answer you, you should bite your tongue"

Exactly that was what Harry did now, because there were a lot of things he'd tell Jackson, but he always hold back with things like that. At least most of the time.

He shouldn't say that this tongue had been in his ex fiancé's ass a few hours ago.

"Got that?"

Looking away, Harry nodded, before looking back at him. As said... there were many things he'd say.

"Still. I only wanted to help"

"I meant in general. I don't care what you think of me. But I'm still your boss; and don't forget that the woman who we'll meet today will also be your boss eventually. Only because you date Louis doesn't give you more power over any of us"

To be fair, Harry understood that Jackson wanted to make this clear. Still, he could be nicer. But actually, he was right, he was his boss. And sometimes it was hard to see him as his boss Aria Soffocante, while he had no respect for the things he did and had done in his private life as Jackson.

He was quiet first though, before sighing.

"I know. The moments in which you expect me to think about having more rights now and being able to do more and stuff mostly are moments when I only want to help. Louis told me that I sometimes am too willing to help and need to accept a 'No'. So I'm aware of that"

"Then change it", was Jacksons only answer to that, before turning around. He now grabbed a big machine gun and walking to Harry, pressed it into his hands.

"And you should also stop saying his name that much", he said while pressing a small bag of bullets for him to put them into the gun. He pouted falsely, showing how he was making fun of the brown haired one.

"I know you're so in love with him and his name's so adorable, but that's the way it is", he said in a mocking tone and turned around to get his own. While turning his back to Harry, this one rolled his eyes and opened the bag with bullets. Jerk. He still hadn't changed his opinion about being called 'adorable' it seemed. Harry just wanted him to stay away from Louis; he had brainwashed the smaller one enough in the past.

"I'll try", he answered and stayed calm, began to put the bullets into the big gun. While doing that, his eyes fell onto a chair at the table on which a big jacket was laid over. It was light pink and furry.

"Where is he though?"

"Who?"

Before answering, Harry bit his tongue when he wanted to say "Louis".

"L'eau Courante", he said with a not amused tone at Jackson's try to prank him. He hadn't seen Louis today; when he had woken up, he had been gone. But there had been a small note on the bedside table that had been so cute. Maybe it only had been cute, because it was from Louis to Harry... anyways, Louis had told him that he should come to his office later and to put the lotion on his wrists. It actually had helped to put the lotion Louis had left there onto his bruised wrists. Still, he had blushed when he had looked at them. It had been such a new and exciting experience. And he didn't know if he could handle it to see Louis for the first time after last night while trying to be professional.

"He should be here any minute", Jackson answered while being oblivious about Harry's thoughts and wrists. Nodding, Harry looked from the big jacket to his machine gun to put the bullets into it. A few seconds later, the door opened and he already heard the sound of heels on the floor before even looking up.

"Good morning", he heard and looked up. But he just... he hadn't expected this. Maybe he should have expected to be flashed by Louis' beauty and his body in a dress, but somehow it just overcame him and because of his body going still, he let the bag with bullets drop. Confused about the noise, Jackson turned to him, frowned and then looked at Louis, before getting back to getting his own gun ready. Not without rolling his eyes though. Harry was such an annoying idiot.

Harry jumped at the noise and blinked, immediately crouched down to collect the bullets. Thank god it only had been four. He collected three, then saw how the fourth one was rolling away from him, before it was stopped through a shoe that stood on it with the front of the sole. Harry's lips parted and he stopped in his movement while his eyes followed the shoe up to those pretty ankles. Then they wandered further up to tanned legs that disappeared into a tight black dress. It was longer than Louis' dresses normally, hugged his curvy body perfectly; his wide hips and his tiny waist. It was being held by two thin straps on his shoulders, showing off his collarbones.

And finally, with mouth already dry, his eyes fell on the face of the older man, who was grinning down at him amusedly. When their eyes met, Louis chuckled fondly and watched Harry blinking, before swallowing and picking up the last bullet from under Louis' shoes that were very sharp at the front, while being made of a soft, nude coloured fabric. His foot was only held by a silver chain made of diamonds around his ankles.  
[See the outfit Harry is drooling over on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"Sorry", the younger man mumbled and stood back up. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat while running the hand that wasn't holding the four bullets through his hair. Grinning, Louis stepped in front of him, his hand laying on his upper arm, while leaning up to him.

"Hi", he said softly and still a bit amused, before pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good, uhm, morning"

More confused, Jackson turned around and watched Harry getting red cheeks. Louis meanwhile smiled and laid his hand on his neck now.

"You're so adorable", he said, before kissing him once more. He had missed his cute idiot.

"You just", this idiot began but stopped, when his eyes looked down. Swallowing, he breathed out, before answering.

"You look so gorgeous"

"I noticed you think so"

Louis now giggled and stroked over his chest shortly, couldn't help it because of Harry's tight uniform that hugged his muscles so nicely, before walking past him. He stopped behind the chair with the jacket, before reaching for it to put it over his shoulders and slip into the sleeves with his arms.

"How are you?", he asked and Harry stared at him. He was looking like a real-live diva in this pink furry jacket and the tight black dress underneath it and those luxury shoes. At the smaller one's knowing grin, he blinked, looked down at his machine gun and put the last few bullets into it.

"I'm good"

"You seem a bit nervous"

Now turning completely towards them after being done with the gun, Jackson looked at Louis, briefly at his ass in the tight dress, then to his face.

"Did you talk to James?", he asked and Louis looked at him.

"Yes", he said and was almost happy when Jacksons' phone rang.

Wow, wait... his phone rang?

The elder looked at it, then said a "Need to answer that" and was already walking out of the office. Frowning, Louis looked after him, but then decided to use this possibility to walk to Harry, who now was done with his gun.

"How are you?", the taller one asked with his nice, kind voice and wanted to put it away. But a graceful hand stopped him so he looked up a bit confused.

"Mmh, no, don't put it away", Louis now said in a flirty voice and grinned while mustering him shamelessly.

"You're crazy", the taller one answered when he understood that Louis again found it hot how Harry looked in the uniform with gun belt and the big machine gun in his hands.

"You want me to remind you what you did a few seconds ago?"

"No", Harry mumbled and pouted a bit while putting the tie from the gun around his shoulders. Louis giggled and lifted his head by his chin to kiss him again, this time longer and with tongue since they now were alone. Harry replied and had to smile shyly.

"You look so unbelievable, baby", he had to say after their lips had parted, but then blushed harder than before.

"Oh, so we're back at this nickname, huh?"

Louis grinned and kissed his red cheek.

"I really like it. Sounds so cute with your deep voice"

"I don't know, it just always slips out of my mouth"

Mustering him, Louis' lips were still grinning.

"You're very shy today"

Watching Harry looking away, the smaller one took his arms around Harry's waist to stand closer to him.

"You wanna tell me something about last night?"

He sounded serious for what Harry looked into his eyes again. They sparkled lovingly at him, blue eyes telling him that he could be honest.

"No, it's nothing I regret or didn't like. It's just... new and just a bit I don't know"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, babe"

Louis smiled and bumped his nose against the taller one's softly.

"I understand though. Just tell me if something bothers you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. So, uhm, how are you? You didn't answer"

Allowing the topic change, Louis smile widened as he answered.

"I'm good. I slept very well and waked up cuddled up in your arms"

He bit his lip as he pressed his face into Harry's chest, hands roaming over the arms of the muscular man.

"Was a nice feeling", he added, making Harry smile like a complete idiot. In that moment, the door opened and Liam and a few more security guys came in, making Harry stand up straight more. But instead of letting go of Harry, Louis only looked to the side while still holding the taller one.

"Good morning, Harry", Liam said and Harry smiled a bit as he also greeted him, before the security turned to his boss.

"L'eau Courante, everything is ready. We can leave"

Humming, Louis now let go of Harry and fixed his jacket, before walking to the door, for what Harry followed him quickly.

"Then let's go"

***

"What a shithole"

Harry laughed quietly after hearing Louis' voice while the small man was looking around as they entered the building. They had to walk down a few stairs of the old looking building. Through every step they took the smell of alcohol and old smoke got harder and Harry tried to keep a straight face.

They had gotten inside at the back entrance and not the main entrance of this... whatever this was.

"Where are we?"

"I guess some kind of shitty bar or somewhat"

Instead of Jackson's ignorant face about what was going on around him and this bar and just walking after the security, Louis looked around curiously. It wasn't often that he saw how other people lived and everything that had to do with partying was exciting for him. This seemed to be the opposite to how he lived.

Harry only wondered why they would meet Killing Morth here.

When they arrived, they heard the sound of people laughing, talking, but also music. It seemed to be live music. Now Louis really got curious and wanted to take a closer look, but the security around him was blocking his view. Harry didn't notice the smaller man's curiosity, stood next to him as Jackson turned around and looked at the clock.

"We're on time. She'll be here soon I guess"

Over the few whistles and shouts of the people in the bar behind the curtains, Harry frowned and asked him: "Why are we in a bar like this?"

Louis didn't hear Jackson's answer and the conversation between his lover and his ex. His attention was on the music that now was playing. It was loud with a lot of drums and a man with an aggressive voice began to sing. It was a cover of a song Louis knew. He wasn't listening to rock music, but it was obviously that kind of music people enjoyed in a bar called 'Rock 'N' Roses'. Interested, he frowned and leaned more to the curtain, but he still couldn't see anything. It sounded very good though.

It was so good that his curiosity grew bigger and bigger, while he forgot more and more about the people around him.

Meanwhile, Jackson was looking down at his watch.

"And then we will take her to the MOTH"

"Okay", Harry nodded and looked at his own gun, while he now noticed how loud the music that had started a few seconds ago was.

"I know this song", he still said when he thought more about the lyrics and the melody.

"Whatever"

Jackson turned around and looked around in the small backstage room.

"Thankfully you seem to be in a good mood, princess, hm?"

Harry, expecting an annoyed Louis, frowned when he didn't hear anything. He looked to the side, jumped a bit.

"Where... where's L'eau Courante?!"

The security turned around. Liam almost only looked annoyed, while the others were already ready to burst down this whole building.

"I guess I know", he said and Harry followed his gaze behind him, looked into a small hallway that didn't go into the direction where they had come from.

"Where does this lead to?"

"For fuck's sake", Jackson hissed and threw his gun away.

"Come after me when I'm not back in five minutes", he said to Liam, before immediately walking into the direction of the hallway. But he was stopped by Harry as the younger one pushed his own gun into his hands.

"I'll find him", he said and maybe Jackson also knew that Harry could convince Louis to come back here better than his ex. If Louis had gone just by himself.

Swallowing, Harry walked through the hallway, the sound of the song still in his ears, but he took no attention to it. Because he really worried about Louis. Had he just walked in there?!

***

The bar was full and the air wasn't fresh, felt like they never opened the windows. But Harry actually didn't even see any windows. Well, he was looking for something else; or rather for someone. Looking over the heads of the people in the bar that were happily enjoying the live music, Harry worried. Why would Louis just leave? Did someone kidnap him?!

His worry grew more when the song stopped and the people in the room shouted and whistled and lifted their drinks. Fuck, maybe Louis was gone. No.

Felling himself panicking, Harry used the moment when there was no one singing right now whereupon no one was dancing or anything to look around the room. Shit, where was he?!

Would he even be able to see him if he was in here? Many people sure were taller than him. But actually, the pink colour of his jacket should be seen easily, right?

Then his eyes found Louis, standing there without being harmed or anything. Sighing relieved, Harry walked towards the small man. He was standing at the back of the room so he actually wasn't that eye-catching. But his pink jacket still could lead to him getting attention. Harry knew he would get in trouble for this.

So he walked to Louis, who didn't notice him at first, was fascinated by the crowd and the bar as people were shouting and getting louder when someone else got onto the stage apparently. He didn't see the person, because there were so many taller people standing in front of him. Now he knew how people at a concert felt; he never had gone to one.

"What are you doing?!", Harry hissed when he stopped next to the man in the furry jacket and hoped nobody could see his weapon belt under the jacket. That would lead to all the attention of the bar. And the police.

"This is amazing", Louis ignored him quietly and still looked around, a fascinated sparkle in his blue eyes. He felt like he entered a completely new world.

"The cover of the song was amazing. Did you hear the last song? He covered 'Shoot to thrill' so good"

Now Harry understood that it had been the song by AC/DC that he had recognized. Still, he stayed serious. He understood that Louis was fascinated by this, it was the same like Harry had been fascinated by many things, when he had walked into the QUAL for the first time. People were fascinated and curious about new things and unknown stuff. And this had been a possibility for Louis to take a look into another life and into a normal life. But he couldn't do that without being in danger. And especially in their situation with LIFE right now, it wasn't safe for him.

It seemed to be wrong to just shout at him and criticize him in this situation though; it would make Louis only stubborn and angry. Harry understood that. So he softly laid his hand on the back of the smaller man while talking with a calm voice.

"I know. But we need to go back. Please understand"

First, Louis was quiet, but then he sighed and nodded slightly. Harry almost said they could stay here for a few more minutes when he saw his disappointed face. It hurt him to see Louis disappointed. But it was better to go now, before people would pay attention to him. Thankfully the person on the stage seemed to help them without knowing it by starting a new song.

"Come on", he said louder, because the song started very loud with a lot of drumming and people shouting. Surprisingly, Louis let himself be pulled through the crowd in the direction of the hallway where he had entered this room earlier. But he frowned when people around him weren't making room and just let him try to walk past them; he wasn't used to that.

Thankfully, Harry walked in front of him and managed to find a way to walk through the crowd.

While following the taller man, Louis' ears focused more on the song that was now playing. After the aggressive start of drums, the beat started and he knew it. Maybe it was a cover again, but of what song?

And then the voice started singing.

Or rather the woman started singing.

Her voice was aggressive but still so good and deep as she began to sing. You could already hear from the first few lines that she was singing passionately, had a strong voice that was used to sing out loud.

Louis frowned as he noticed the lyrics. It was a cover of 'Heart Of Glass'. But put into a rock genre with her rough, deep voice. When the singer on the stage did a high note, before the music only played in the rhythm of the song by Blondie, he looked to the side. Because of the fact that they were now almost out of the room and not many people were standing there, he could see her for the first time. And he immediately stopped, while she sang on.

"That's her"

***

After he had said that, he just kept on staring at the woman, who was still singing in a concentrated way.

Harry stopped confused, when Louis' hand pulled him back and looked behind himself. But Louis only stared to the front, so he followed his blue eyes.

There was a woman on the stage, dressed in a black jumpsuit, that was skin-tight and was see through except for a few parts of her body. On her neck was a big chain, as well as many smaller ones on her wrists and rings on her fingers that also were in the thin fabric of the jumpsuit. Because of some see-through parts of the fabric, everyone could see how her skin had some tattoos on many parts of her body. Her hair was a mix of blonde and brown, was styled into a ruffled lock that suited her rock music. Even though they were standing in the back, they could see that she had a trained body, her arms were muscular and the fabric on her stomach also let everyone see abs there, flexing when she held her breath to sing passionately.  
[Outfit & Information to the performance on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"What?", Harry asked when Louis continued to stare at her.

"That's her", he repeated and the taller man's face changed. That was... what? This was the new Killing Morth?! The woman that was just covering a song with her aggressive voice?!

Slowly, Harry looked back at her. He had to admit, the woman really radiated confidence, power and strength, while she only cared about singing her song, wasn't really caring about the audience, pulled a face when she was caught up in singing her perfect high notes and moving to the beat. So maybe DEATH really had known who to choose.

Now Louis chuckled and watched her for a bit longer, before shaking his head. The he walked past Harry, who followed him quickly.

"DEATH really has taste", the mafia boss said while walking through the small hallway, while Harry hurried after him.

"If I were into women, I'd drool"

"Wha-What?", Harry asked, now walking next to him.

"Don't you think she's hot?"

Confused, Harry blinked, but didn't go with the question, stopped him by holding his arm.

"Seriously now. You should watch out. There are people who want to kill you"

"Right now, more people are after you, Harry", Louis said seriously and shook the grip off to walk on, leaving his now frowning worker behind.

That wasn't true... was it? Swallowing, Harry looked behind him, before quickly walking after Louis. It was a scary thought. He didn't know how Louis could live with this so easily; maybe because he had been trained for that. But Harry hadn't. He had thought he would work in a mafia, in a lab or similar; not to be the closest person to L'eau Courante and everyone knowing his name and how he looked. Shit.

***

When they arrived backstage, Louis got an angry look by Liam, who immediately walked towards him.

"You should stop that"

"I only wanted to take a look", Louis said innocently and now Jackson stood next to them.

"Let me", he ordered and Liam sighed and went back a bit. Annoyed, Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, let's go, Aria. Tell me how bad I was and that I should change"

"Listen for fuck's sake", his ex hissed and now stood close to him to talk on quietly, but not less serious.

"I know you've been even more curious about a normal boring shitty life lately, but keep it down. What you just did is called 'being tired of life'"

Silently, Louis looked away. He knew it had been wrong, but he had been so curious and it had been a short moment of possibility when he had seen the small hallway.

"So stop that or I'll make sure to let your chip be changed so we can always see where you are like DEATH did in the past"

"No!", Louis immediately protested and Jackson nodded.

"Thought so. So stop"

"Hey. That's enough"

Annoyed by the calm voice, Jackson looked to Harry, who had taken his gun again and was now standing next to his lover, protectively laying a hand on this one's back.

"He's safe now and everything's fine"

"I won't baby him like you, while he runs away and could make everything go wrong"

Harry stayed calm and heard how the song was ending and people were shouting cheerfully.

"I don't baby him. I just think right now, there are more important things to do and that we can talk about this later"

As he looked past Jackson, this one looked behind himself and saw how the curtain opened and the blond woman stepped from the stage to the backstage room, ignoring the cheerful audience. As if Harry had made her coming in to stop Jackson from talking to Louis, Jackson gave Harry another angry glare, before looking to the front again.

The woman though, only looked at her phone, before pocketing it in her pants while looking up. Shortly, she looked through the crowd of people in this room.

"Hey", she then said dryly. Her voice was as deep as when she sang, but it wasn't as raspy. Now Harry could also see her face, saw that she had full lips and didn't only wear chains on her neck and wrists, but also on her ears she had many piercings and earrings.

She had piercing, blue grey-ish eyes that had a sparkle in her eyes that made Harry a bit unsettled. He felt as if she was angry with him and could see everything.

But she didn't seem to be angry, carelessly reached out for a small music box that was standing next to her, grabbing a small box that was standing on top of it, before popping it open. By the sound of it, Harry knew that it was a box of gum. And indeed, she took two small little gums, put them in her mouth, before she began to walk away.

"Follow me", she said without looking back. Frowning, Harry looked to Louis, who only stared after her. He wasn't used to such a dry welcome by a worker of DEATH. The left side of Jackson's mouth went down impressed.

"She's hot"

Blinking, Louis let go of his confused stare, didn't even look at his ex as he walked past him to walk at the front of the group. Harry though glanced at Jackson annoyed, while walking after Louis. He really only cared about one thing. But the woman who was leading them to another room didn't seem to be a woman who could be played with. While working with Jackson, that was important maybe.

***

After following the blond woman through a few hallways, they arrived a small room. Only Louis, Jackson, Harry, Liam and two more securities followed her inside, while the other separated in front of the door to keep the room safe. They waited shortly, because she disappeared through a door that was leading to another room. She wasn't there for long, came out of it after a few minutes. She was now dressed in a black loose black trouser and a top with a deep V-cut, combined with a belt, also still with chains, rings and bracelets.

With big, sure steps, the woman in black turned around now, let her dominant eyes wander over the group, while her face didn't show any reaction.

"Pleasure to meet you finally; L'eau Courante, Aria Soffocante"

She didn't seem to know who both were, looked at Louis' pink furry jacket, then reached behind herself for a water bottle.

"Don't know the rest though"

"You don't have to", Louis answered and the eyebrows of the woman lifted, while she drank. With a sigh, the bottle left her lips then.

"Then they can leave"

Perplexed, Harry blinked. This woman was strange; it seemed as if she didn't really want to meet them.

"They can't", Louis now answered with a calm voice.

"Because of the current situation it's better to have security around"

"I know enough to have my own opinion about the security"

The woman nodded behind them to the back of the room. The group looked to where she had nodded at. And they all jumped a bit, when they just now noticed the man that was standing in the corner of the room. His skin was covered in tattoos, while he was dressed in black jeans and jacket while sunglasses covered his eyes. His expression was serious while his hands were crossed in front of himself. He had blond hair and even his hands were full of tattoos.

"Don't worry", the woman said with even a slight tone of amusement, walked to the man and laid her arm on his shoulder to lean against him slightly.  
[See them both on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"That's Bullet, my Security"

"Bullet", Jackson repeated, checking the guy out to see if he was hiding any weapons somewhere. But the guy didn't even react a bit.

"And can he talk?", Louis asked and raised his eyebrow. The man could also be a statue to be honest. And why was he wearing sunglasses?!

"I don't know", the woman answered amused as she now stood back up straight and walked to the table she had stood behind earlier.

"But you will get used to him at some point and won't notice him anymore"

Sceptically, Harry still looked at the tall man in the corner of the room. Didn't DEATH usually choose security for the leaders? And now this woman already had her private security...?

"Anyways", Louis meanwhile said and walked further into the room to stop in front of the table.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Ms. Cyrus", he said and reached out with his hand for her to take it.

"Call me Miley", she answered and shook his hand, while looking at his jacket again.

"Nice jacket"

"Oh. Thank you", Louis answered and cleared his throat.

"I'm L'eau Courante"

While Jackson now stood next to him in front of Miley, Louis pointed with his hand towards him.

"This is Aria Soffocante"

Nodding, maybe because she hadn't expected anything else, Miley shook his hand and looked back and forth between them. Then she looked at Harry, who still was standing in the back of the room, looking at her security confusedly.

Nodding towards him, she took her water bottle and lifted it to her lips.

"And I guess the lost puppy back there is Harry Styles, the man who almost lost his life because of you"

Blinking, Harry looked to her as he heard his name. Unsure, he looked at the three, then cleared his throat.

"I, uhm... yes?"

Louis' eyes fell onto the table while biting his tongue unsatisfied. How nice.

"And you're still here?", the woman chuckled and now took a sip of the water bottle.

"Uh... yes, Ms. Cyrus"

While closing the bottle, Miley lifted an eyebrow.

"Not a man of many words, I see. You will get along well with Bullet then"

Unsure, Harry looked to the man that still hadn't moved. Was he even breathing? Focused on watching the big chest to check if there was any movement, Harry stared at him. Jackson saw that, closed his eyes while sighing and looked back to the woman, while answering.

"He talks a lot. Trust me"

"His job is to talk with me and help me", Louis added and tried to keep his voice calm. But Miley sure heard his slight aggressive tone.

"Will this cause drama?", she asked, looked behind both leaders to Liam, who was quiet at first, then nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Cyrus"

Both leaders looked at him angrily, but Miley sighed, crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the wall.

"So... DEATH's leaders are an ex couple that always discusses and on one's ass always hangs a personal assistant that one leader likes too less and the other too much?"

Blushing, Louis opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. Quietly, Harry pressed his lips together and looked back to her. Well... actually it was true.

"We really need a new leader, Ms. Cyrus", Liam answered now and she chuckled.

"I figured"

"It always had been four leaders; two women and two men", Louis said now and hated the fact it looked like he wasn't able to lead this shit.

"And DEATH chose you to maybe become Killing Morth. You should feel honoured"

"I'll feel honoured when I really get the job", Miley answered and took the jacket that was laying on the chair that was at the table.

"I'm ready", she said while throwing it over her shoulders.

"Okay. We'll leave", Louis said and turned around to walk to the door.

"Bullet. The door", Miley said and now was the first time that the security began to move. He walked to the door and opened it before anyone else was there. Louis blinked and wanted to walk on when he understood that he had wanted to open the door for him. But he immediately heard a clicking sound of guns, stopped again. He sighed and held his hand up to the men in the hallway that saw the tattooed man for the first time.

"No. He's the security of Ms. Cyrus"

Immediately, the guns were lowered, but when Louis walked in his security group towards the car, he leaned to Liam.

"Let someone always have an eye on that guy"

Liam nodded and seemed to think the same about the man.

***

[Flashback]

"Miley Ray Cyrus", Mr. Corden said when the pic of a woman was shown on the hologram. Ms. Connor, Ms. Johnson and both leaders quietly looked at it and the few notes next to the picture.

"Miley Cyrus", Louis repeated in thoughts and stared at her face.

"I know her"

"Ms. Cyrus helped us when we had the fire in the FORCE", Mr. Corden explained and now Louis remembered. Right. She had had another hairstyle; her hair had been short and completely blond.

His frown stayed as he thought about the memory. He had seen her in the cameras, but they had never met. He just remembered her, because Danielle had met her and had told Louis after the situation that she had been unfriendly. Now Louis liked her. Danielle probably had been a stupid bitch to her; and he had thought Danielle had said the truth.

"So she knows us?"

"No, but you maybe saw her on cameras", Mr. Corden answered Jackson, while Louis was leaning back in his chair.

"And she has the same abilities as the other leaders?", Ms. Connor asked, seemed sceptical.

"She has. Moreover, the Cyrus family always was and still is loyal and DEATH sees them as good workers. She doesn't have a family though, her parents are dead"

Biting his tongue, Louis looked away. He always hated the topic about other people's parents dying. He always had to stay focused and professional. But it was hard when your own parents were gone, too.

"Was it because of VILAIN?"

Swallowing, he kept quiet with the question of Ms. Johnson, who was oblivious about what this question did to her boss. Jackson took a small look at Louis, then sat up and focused on Mr. Corden, who kept a straight face while answering.

"Yes. Her parents were in the incident in which we lost a lot of great workers"

Not workers. Familymembers.

"And this is one more reason for her to be perfect for the role. Ms. Cyrus is very loyal to DEATH and knows what having another mafia as enemy can lead to. She wants to protect DEATH and wants to prevent this to happen ever again"

"It's what we all want", Jackson said and nodded approvingly at Mr. Corden, who replied it and then looked a bit worried to Louis, who still said nothing.

"L'eau Courante?", Ms. Connor now noticed his silence.

"What do you think?"

"I have to meet her first", Louis said with a cold voice. The fact that they both seemed to share the same traumatizing experience didn't mean that she was the perfect leader. And Louis didn't want to like her only because of this. But she still was a worker who maybe would become a leader.

"But at least I approve with the fact that she could be a good leader"

Nodding, Ms. Connor stayed quiet and then Ms. Johnson leaned forwards in interest.

"So there shouldn't be a reason for her to betray DEATH because of LIFE?"

"I don't think so", Mr. Corden shook his head.

"She grew up with good experiences and her parents being supportive of her and DEATH"

"Good experiences? Her parents died", Louis said dryly and Jackson's foot beat against his under the table briefly to tell him to not be too obvious.

"Well, because of this she knows what other mafias do to DEATH. I guess you can imagine how she feels about it. It wasn't DEATH's fault, but VILAIN's. That's one of the many reasons why we dragged this mafia down, right?"

Now Louis looked away.

"Yeah. Right"

"I think it would be appropriate if L'eau Courante and Aria Soffocante would meet her", Ms. Conor said.

"She won't get all the power from the start of course", Mr. Corden added and nodded.

"I'm okay with that. She seems to be able to become a leader maybe", Jackson said and leaned back, hands in his neck. Quietly, Louis looked a bit longer at the picture of Miley Cyrus. She had lost her parents because of VILAIN; he shouldn't compare her with himself, but he himself never had had the want to betray DEATH. So maybe there really was a low risk of her wanting to betray DEATH. But they should meet her first and check a few more things.

So he nodded.

"Okay"

Maybe she would become the new Killing Morth and everything would end well. As well as it could end while being the boss of a mafia.

Sometimes Louis had the feeling no one in this mafia would get a happy end.

Including himself.

[Flashback end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: First thoughts about her and my decision ???
> 
> FINALLY!!! AAAAH IT'S MILEY CYRUS!!  
> I've been a fan of her since i'm a child and with her new album I became an even bigger fan; i love her.  
> The performance of 'Heart Of Glass' from this chapter is inspired by her performance from the iHeart Festival; you can watch it on YouTube and listen to it also on Spotify etc.  
> [Link for the YouTube video: https://youtu.be/NbdRLyixJpc ]  
> I also made a small video for her and will post it on my Instagram soon after I gave everyone time for reading the new chapter and stuff xx  
> I hope you are okay with my decision and with the first impression.
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	16. ||13||

While stepping outside, Louis fixed his jacket and looked behind himself for Harry. The curly headed one didn't see this, was busy looking around. He seemed a bit tense since he got remembered about the fact that they never were fully safe. A bit worried, Louis looked forward again, where Liam was walking ahead. His head felt full of thoughts; everything was so much lately. LIFE, a new Killing Morth, Harry being unsafe because of LIFE, they dating and to be honest, the death of Quen still was a big thing for Louis.

Maybe others had accepted it and he didn't know about Harry's feelings on that. But Louis was good in hiding it; he had contacted his psychiatrist this morning though. While in some moments he was distracted and his thoughts were quiet for a moment (mostly when Harry was with him and made him happy), often thoughts brought him down again, reminded him of Quen and about the fact that he would never see her again. And in his dreams, he couldn't distract himself or his thoughts. Almost every dream he had since her death was about her, about their memories, about her sacrificing herself for Louis. Swallowing, Louis let the thoughts distract him again and he just looked down as he felt the pain in his chest and the pressure in his throat. It wasn't easy. And then he had to act as if he was strong. Good thing was that it probably worked, but it made things only harder for Louis.

He knew he could always talk with Harry about it, but... he just didn't want to pull him into this hole too. Maybe Harry really was okay right now and wasn't feeling like Louis, because he had other things in mind. Even though it was about him being unsafe and LIFE knowing him and wanting to kill him; it maybe distracted him from Quen's death.

Sighing, Louis closed his eyes to calm down and stay strong.

But to be honest this shit sucked. This shit called life. And LIFE. Duh.

When they arrived the cars, Miley and her security guards got into a car without really looking around. Jackson was on his phone again while getting into the same car and Louis was caught up in his thoughts to notice that.

Instead, he stopped in front of the opened cardoor that belonged to the car in which he would sit soon, when Liam's bracelet made a sound and he was walking away a bit to answer the call.

"We should get inside", Harry said, couldn't calm down and was still looking around aware.

"No, I want to be outside as long as I can", the smaller man answered and leaned against the car, pulled him closer after he had watched him still being unsettled.

"Harry. Although you look cute and at the same time hot when you are worried and are ready to fight: We're surrounded by security. It's okay"

Sighing, Harry now looked down to him, but didn't lower his gun or held it any less strong and tense.

"I sometimes forget you have to protect me", Louis giggled and felt his sad thoughts being pushed away by happy feelings when he looked up at the tall, pretty man. Harry didn't know how much he helped Louis by just being here.

"That's the problem. You know, maybe..."

Looking away, Harry stopped talking and seemed to be torn. Unsure, he bit around on his lip and frowned in thoughts, before he talked on in a quieter voice as if he was scared Louis would hear it.

"Maybe I really should change my job"

Hearing this made Louis also frown now. And he would lie if he said that it wasn't hurting him a bit, although he knew Harry only wanted his best and was caught up in his worries and all. But thankfully, he was good in lying. Sometimes it was just better to lie and be the strong one. Moreover when Harry was scared and worried like that.

"If it's what you want, then I won't stop you"

"It's not what I want. I want you to be safe. And to be honest I also want to live a bit longer"

"Harry", Louis said now more worried and laid his hand on his cheek to make him look at him. Seeing his eyes that didn't sparkle happily or with adoration while looking at Louis, made the mafia boss close his mouth. They only looked worried, sad and scared. Maybe he had underestimated how it was for Harry; to be suddenly a goal of LIFE, to be known in DEATH as well. Harry probably still had problems with living with the memory of almost being killed.

Louis' face changed. Also Harry had tried to be the strong one from the outside. And they both probably hadn't noticed how the other was still falling apart because of something, had thought the other was okay right now.

"That's okay", he said softer now and took his hand, pressed it harder shortly.

"We can do that, if you want. Or we let you have an own security guard?"

"That's..."

To look away, Harry took the hand of Louis away from his face. The smaller one was a bit confused; something seemed to bother him about him having a security. He had noticed already when he had been hurt and people were making sure he was safe when he got outside.

"Why are you against that so bad?"

In the end Harry maybe decided that it was better to just tell Louis, after he had been quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm just... I'm your assistant and need a security? Someone who has to protect you has to be protected? That's ridiculous"

"That's it? You worry about this?"

"It's not easy; many people already make fun of me"

"Four leaders of a mafia, who have to do so much and be able to do whatever also have security. You aren't a security, so you can have your own security. You only have to protect me, because everyone in DEATH has to do that. But it's not only because you are my assistant, Harry. Many people who work with me have their own security. And you had some bad experiences, so that's not strange. We can do that"

"At the same time I don't want someone to always follow me"

Louis laughed and laid his arms around the younger man's waist.

"Relatable", he mumbled and Harry chuckled, seemed to relax a bit at the touch of Louis and his laugh.

"How about I'm your security then?"

Grinning, Louis looked up and now Harry even laughed a bit while shaking his head. With a slight amusement in his eyes, he looked around again.

"Stupid"

The grin of Louis fell slowly, when he watched his lover and thought more about how he had to feel.

"I'm sorry", he softly said, making Harry look down to him again.

"It's your first time being on a mission again after you almost died. I should have known you now feel different and that the experience isn't something someone just can ignore and continues their life like nothing happened. And LIFE's still out there"

"No, it's okay. I could die everyday, I had to learn that. But it happening is a bit... strange, since I always thought I'd be in my lab and that's it"

"I told you being known and having a high job in DEATH had pros and cons", Louis nodded.

"Yeah, but who really expects to be the goal of another mafia"

"Let's talk about this when we're back at MOTH, okay? And then we talk about security or some other stuff we can make you feel safer. You okay with that?"

At Harry's nod, Louis smiled slightly and now was the one who looked away, because he wanted to kiss the taller man. But maybe he wouldn't want that in front of the security and while being outside and all. Professional and stuff.

But even if he had kissed him, it wouldn't have been for long.

"L'eau Courante!"

Liam walked to them with fast steps and stopped. Seeing his slightly panicked and serious face, Louis stood up straight again and let the grip around Harry loose. Something was wrong.

"Payne, what happened?"

"We have a problem", his security answered and looked quietly at Harry and then back to his boss.

"Someone tried to break into Harry's room last night"

***

[Flashback]

Fixing his hair, Louis got out of the car. While he closed the cardoor, he saw how another car stopped behind him and he blinked surprised, when he saw who got out of it.

"Oh, hi, Quen"

First she didn't look at him, while closing the door and saying a short "Hey". Unsure, Louis looked to the entrance of the house and breathed out. It wasn't that he disliked Quen, but he just didn't know her that well. They got to know the other a bit more, after all they were leaders for a while now. It was strange. Sometimes they talked a bit and she really was nice, but also seemed to not need anyone. And sometimes they didn't see each other for a long time and Quen wasn't the most social person; she didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation often. That's why Louis was surprised to see her tonight.

"I didn't know you're coming. But I mean that's cool", he said when both walked to the driveway in front of the big house.

"Yeah, got nothing to do anyways", the leader answered and then looked at the dress Louis was wearing.

"Nice dress"

"Oh, thank you. Nice, uhm, trouser"

Seeing Quen's slight grin made Louis quickly look away and walking a bit faster. He didn't know why it made him shy to think about how Quen had gave him the first hint to just wear a dress if he wanted to. It was strange since they shared this memory while they weren't close friends.

So when they stopped in front of the door, he tried to change the subject.

"Have you ever been to Danielle's house?"

"Not her main house, no. Been to her house in France though"

"And are you scared of snakes?"

Frowning, Quen looked at him and sure thought Louis was completely insane.

"No?"

Chuckling, Louis nodded and turned to the door, when this was opened.

"Oh, hey you two"

"Jackson?"

A bit confused, Louis blinked, but then got closer to him to kiss him as a greeting.

"Hi. What are you doing here already? I thought you had a meeting?"

"Turns out my team's shit, but what's new? Hi Quen"

"Hey", Quen answered and smiled a bit.

"Maybe you're a shitty leader", Louis said and grinned, took his hand and kissed him again. Both didn't see Quen's thoughtful face, when she looked at them, while walking past them further into the big house. After all, Louis was oblivious about the fact that he had inspired Quen to try it with love. And she had finally given in to a woman she had liked more for a few weeks now. It was just the beginning, but they were seeing the other for a few days now and she really made Quen happy. They weren't officially yet though.

"You know I'm a good leader", Jackson meanwhile said and slapped Louis' bum while closing the door with his foot, making the smaller one giggle.

"I meant in DEATH. Don't get too smug; what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom"

"And what about the things that happened in other rooms?"

Pulling his boyfriend further into the house, Louis laughed and laid his hand in the neck of the taller man.

"Stop", he said and kissed him again, before turning away. With a smile on his lips he walked to the living room where he already heard voices and music, while pulling Jackson with him by holding his hand. But his smile fell, when Jackson began to talk again.

"James told me you missed half of the meeting with your team"

Sighing at the not so amused voice anymore, Louis stopped and turned around.

"You seriously asked him about it?!"

"You haven't been very focused on your work lately, princess", Jackson rolled his eyes. And Louis hated how he said this nickname as if he was talking to a stubborn child.

"Jackson; you also said it. It's my work"

"How about you do it then?"

Perplexed, Louis was quiet at first and frowned.

"The meeting was the day before our anniversary. And I planned some things for you. Don't tell me you want me to stop that"

"You make me decide between sex and work?"

Smiling, Louis hugged him while looking up to him. He didn't want to fight. All he wanted was to spend the night with his friends and his perfect hot boyfriend he loved so much. Because they hadn't been able to do that much lately.

"No, I decided for you. And I chose sex"

Satisfied, Louis leaned up to him a bit more.

"I love you"

"You should do your work though, princess. Not in the mood to always ask James about it"

He didn't have to; it was still Louis' problem. But he ignored that and instead of telling him, Louis wanted to kiss him and leaned up fully now. Jackson though leaned back unimpressed and still a bit annoyed.

"Do your work, princess"

And with that he walked past the smaller man, who frowned hurt. He had wanted to prepare the night before their anniversary and Jackson told him to change that... but if he hadn't prepared something, Jackson would have told him they should do more sexual stuff. He was confusing him; all Louis wanted was to make it right for him.

Walking after him, Louis felt how he really didn't want to fight or Jackson to be mad at him. So he stopped him by his arm.

"I'm sorry, honey. I thought about us more than work, because I love you. But yeah, I should have prepared everything after the meeting"

"I told you to not call me 'honey'"

Wow. Louis didn't know what to answer. Didn't matter, he would say something wrong anyways.

"Hey Louis!"

He looked to the right, where Danielle stood in the door to the living room, smiling at him.

"Danielle!"

Louis smiled brightly, before taking a step away from Jackson and looking at him.

"Can we just stop talking about work tonight? We're here for her birthday and not for discussing"

"Course. Go to your best friend"

Although Jackson seemed calm, there was something in his voice that made Louis frown. And if he wasn't blindly trusting his best friend, he maybe would have asked what was wrong. But he thought that he just was a bit annoyed and that it wasn't about Danielle. So he didn't answer and walked to the brown haired woman.

"Hi", he said happily and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry that I'm late. But after spending lunch with you, I had to do a few things before being able to party"

"Of course!", Danielle said kindly and they both entered the room, not without Danielle glancing back to Jackson and winking at him.

In the living room, Louis immediately felt warm at the feeling of being with his friend again.

"I understand you want to work more... since your new security is very hot"

"You mean Zayn? Stop it!", Louis laughed and grabbed a drink from the bar.

"You talked about men a lot lately, after you were a bit moody about me having a boyfriend"

"Well, you both are together for a long time now; it only was at the beginning. I hope you know that"

"I'm glad you like him", Louis said and smiled happily. While he took a sip of his drink, Danielle licked her lips.

"Yeah, of course I like him", she answered and saw how Jackson now also entered the room, walking to Dan and Yannik, who were standing at the glass wall on the other end of the room.

"Hey", Dan nodded towards him with an asking expression.

"You alright?"

Yannik now also looked at Jackson, who stopped at them and began to laugh.

"Yo Jackson, you look like you just got bitched at by your little princess"

"He's already here?", Dan asked and looked around for Louis, found him at the bar with Danielle.

"I'm gonna say hi to him then", he said and Jackson rolled his eyes at his best friend, who already was on his way to the smaller one. He was always so nice to Louis and always was more focused on him, was now hugging Louis and both started to flirt jokingly with the other. And Danielle was already looking at Jackson again and lifting an eyebrow shortly. Breathing out, Jackson looked away. To say he was confused was understated.

"What's up?", Yannik laughed.

"Is it because of Dan being a simp for Louis?"

"No, I don't care about that", Jackson answered and forced himself to not look at Danielle, who sure was looking for his gaze. But apparently it wasn't that unsuspicious.

"You were here early. Why?", his friend asked and looked at him sceptically.

"And don't tell me you were being nice and helped Danielle with the decorations"

"She asked me to come early, yeah"

Quietly at first, Yannik looked into the glass that was next to them instead of a normal wall. Then he looked back at Jackson, while answering unimpressed.

"You know, you can tell me you fuck her"

"I don't fuck her"

"What's it then? I'm not Louis, who's blind because he loves you. So I do notice that something's going on here"

"I don't know, okay?"

Jackson was now talking quieter, looked around shortly to be sure that nobody was hearing them.

"Since a few days she always makes hints"

"Danielle flirts with you?"

"No, I don't know. Maybe she just is like that to some friends. I mean we got along better for a long time now"

Yannik chuckled and took a sip of his beer. He seemed to be more amused than alarmed what calmed Jackson down. Who didn't know that it would get even stronger in the next few weeks and months.

"Maybe you just think she flirts with you, because you think too much about yourself"

"I don't know. It's confusing me", Jackson ignored his stupid friend and now also looked into the glass wall.

"She's hot though. Maybe that's why you think it's flirting"

"Helps me a lot"

"Maybe you should convince Louis to have a threesome?"

"You know him, he'd freak out just with the question", Jackson said and watched Louis and Dan talking and laughing. He sure knew to what threesome Louis wouldn't freak out though.

"Show him your muscles and he sure agrees while not knowing what he's even agreeing to"

"Seriously, man. This shit is confusing me"

"Jackson. Danielle is his best friend. As if she wants something from you. I just think she's nice and you're thinking with your dick. Isn't your princess enough?"

Amused Yannik laughed and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"She probably just wants attention"

"Maybe ask Louis what he thinks about his hot friend flirting with you. He'd cancel her for sure"

"We both know you're jealous", Jackson grinned and now Yannik didn't laugh, rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. I don't wanna have a diva as my boyfriend. Not even fucking him would make up for that"

"I know you aren't Dan"

"Seriously, he got a lot less straight since Louis and him are friends"

"Can't blame him", Jackson answered while thinking of Louis' body. In that moment, two little arms wrapped around Jackson's middle and he looked down.

"Hey", Louis said and smiled slightly, blue eyes looking at him apologetically and loving.

"What's up, princess?", Yannik grinned amused and Louis' face changed as he looked to the man, grip tightening stubbornly around Jackson's waist.

"Not much, but you don't care anyways. And I told you to not call me like that"

"That's sad, I thought you enjoyed this nickname"

"I usually don't enjoy anything that has to do with you"

"Didn't you want to show Dan your new underwear after already showing him your new dress?"

"Shut up"

Louis ignored his grin and looked up at Jackson before he'd slap his boyfriend's stupid asshole friend.

"I wanted to ask you to make me a cocktail"

Before talking on, he pressed his cheek against his chest, had to smile at the feeling of hugging the man he loved.

"I love you"

"Who doesn't?"

Jackson glared warningly at Yannik, then looked back down to Louis. Then he nodded, while his hand now laid on his hip. But before he could answer, his boyfriend glared at the other man.

"You know, you can just let us alone and go to Danielle's pets. They sure like you since they are like you"

Laughing, Yannik looked back into the glass wall of the big terrarium that was almost taking the whole wall in the room.

"I'm not the snake in here, Louis. Trust me"

"I guess everyone has their own opinion on that", Louis smiled falsely and Jackson ignored their usual discussion. Instead, he shook his head while looking through the glass.

"I don't get why Danielle is so fond of those animals"

Louis shrugged, also looked into the terrarium, where a few big snakes were living their best life.

"I don't know. But snakes are kinda cool. I have Taylor though, she's enough"

"She told me the same earlier about you", Yannik said and Louis laughed. He loved their friendship.

"Well, maybe that's why Danielle likes me so much"

"So you're one of those snakes that hug their food to death?", Yannik asked and looked at Louis' arms around Jackson.

"No. I'm one of those with poison in their teeth. Like Lucy", Louis stubbornly answered and looked to the black mamba in the terrarium. It was one of the most dangerous snakes of the world with poison in their teeth that could kill up to 250 adults. Whoever wanted such animals in their house... well, Danielle was special.

"Would explain your sharp tongue"

Yannik by now also looked at Lucy. He still thought it was a stupid name for an aggressive snake.

"Mmh, no, your tongue's better, princess", Jackson mumbled while leaning down to his ear, making Louis bite his lip grinning. His friend rolled his eyes and began to walk backwards away.

"Before you both fuck in front of my eyes I'm gonna leave"

"I like how he always fucks off when we do this", Louis giggled and wasn't planning on stopping the stupid man. Jackson smirked while his hand was by now on the smaller man's ass.

"We can make sure he won't go inside Danielle's pool now, how about that?"

"No, stop", Louis laughed and managed to get out of the grip to pull him to the bar.

"I wanna drink something. And I also wanna take my distance from this glass wall behind which aggressive snakes with poison in their teeth live"

Jackson chuckled and followed his boyfriend, this time not noticing Danielle's eyes on them.

[Flashback end]

***

Working in a lab in a central of DEATH in England. That's how Harry had thought would be his life.

And right now he was staring at L'eau Courante's security guard, because he just had been told that someone had tried to break into his room last night.

"What?!", Louis said just as shocked and Liam seemed just as overwhelmed at this. In other situations Harry would understand him, would know it sure was hard for the security team to always try their hardest and then LIFE came and just fucked it all up again. If it had been LIFE.

"Liam, I want someone-"

Harry couldn't focus on what Louis said, because an annoyed voice sounded from behind them.

"For fuck's sake. Princess, if we canÄt leave in the next few seconds just because you're being a fucking bitch again-"

"Shut up!", Louis turned around in anger towards Jackson, who stopped when he saw Liam's face.

"What happened?!", he now was more serious and walked to them.

"I'm being a bitch", Louis mocked him and Liam ignored that.

"Someone tried to break into Harry's room last night"

Frowning Jackson looked at Harry as if he had something to do with that, nodded to him while talking to Liam.

"Into his room? Why would someone want that? And why did you only noticed now, when it was last night?"

"The try itself wasn't the problem, someone already wanted to check on that without making a fuss about it"

"Not a fuss abozt it?! Someone tried to break into his room!"

"We can't just evacuate everything and make everyone freak out. The system showed a warning, but I mean it could also be a mistake from the new system"

"And why are you informed now?", harry asked and was still unsure if it was right to not take a warning like that serious.

"Next time you tell me", Louis ordered.

"I wanted to tell you after we got back into the MOTH. And I let my team check on his room now"

"Wait so someone was in my room?"

"No", Liam shook his head and Louis now shortly looked up to Harry.

"I wouldn't allow that", he quietly said and then looked back to Laim, who already explained.

"The system controls and can make out movements in the surrounding area and inside the headquarters"

"So it noticed strange movements?", Jackson now asked and the security grabbed the car door to show them that they should go now.

"Well, movements aren't strange since people walk through the building and stuff. But the place where it caught the movements are strange. So maybe it has to do with the break in"

"So the someone who tried it got in?"

"We donÄt know"

Louis now had heard enough to nod and make a decision.

"Send someone in his room and check on that. I don't want them to wait till we're back in the MOTH"

But when Liam nodded, he seemed to remember something, looked up to Harry.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Uhm, I... yes I guess?"

"Bullshit; someone else was in there already", Jackson now said strictly and pointed to Liam.

"Let them check every little corner, I'm not in the mood for hidden grenades or anything that could make problems"

"Yes, of course", Liam nodded while Louis stayed serious instead of rolling his eyes at Jackson's behaviour. Because it was a serious situation.

"Good. And now let's leave", he said and already got in the car. Harry quickly followed quietly and also Jackson walked to the other car to get in so they all could leave.

Buckling his seatbelt, Louis thought about the situation. Had it been someone from LIFE? Would make sense. But why would someone try to break into Harry's room? There wasn't something important of DEATH... and what was about those movements in a strange place near his room?

Last night... they had had their first date last night. They had been oblivious about it.

Thinking about that, Louis now looked to the taller man, who was quietly sitting next to him in the car, looking down to his hands that were pressed between his knees.

"Hey", Louis softly said and he looked at him. As his slightly scared and worried eyes, Louis slid closer to him while taking his hand so it wasn't tensed up between his knees anymore.

"You're here. You're safe"

Swallowing, the man next to him was quiet first, before he answered unsure.

"You know, maybe... maybe we should do that with the security guard"

Nodding slightly, the mafia boss kept silent. Then he leaned against the younger one and let his head drop on his shoulder, cuddling closer to him with a worried frown.

Why would someone break into the room of Harry? Was it only a coincidence that it was Harry's room, or was it on purpose? Was Harry hiding something? No, he wasn't for sure.

Right now, Louis couldn't feel anger about the person that had done this, but was rather worried about how Harry felt. He was sorry for making Harry feel unsafe and scared. They really should change something.

And finally do something against those stupid LIFE bitches.

***

When they arrived in the garage of the MOTH, Liam couldn't even get out of the car to open the door for Louis, because the smaller one already had gotten out and was walking ahead.

"L'eau Courante!", he ran after him and made him stop by his arm.

"Do you think it's smart for everyone to go to his room?"

Quietly, Louis thought about it, before looking back. Miley and Jackson just got out of their cars, while the blonde woman was looking around. She didn't know the MOTH in it's new style.

"Guide Miley and her security guard to her room and tell someone to show her around safely", he decided and Liam nodded, said those orders to a few securities, who nodded and walked to the woman.

Harry meanwhile had only watched his surroundings, swallowed as he watched the blonde woman walking out of the garage, while she had a look on him that almost looked a bit threatening. Did she think Harry was suspicious or anything?

"Liam, Harry, you come with me", he heard a demanding voice and blinked, looked to Louis, who gave the persons around him orders. With quick steps, Harry walked after him and noticed how the rest of the security guards walked in front or behind them. Jackson also walked with them; probably because Louis couldn't just order him around. The curly haired man looked from Jackson's boots to where they were walking through the hallways, was thinking about what was happening. Or rather wondered what was happening. Someone had tried to break into his room and now strange movements had been caught in the system? Was a bit late, wasn't it? Harry was actually glad that he hadn't been in his room after tonight; it would things only scarier.

His thoughts were interrupted when they heard voices talking and loud running sounds coming towards them.

The all stopped when they saw how a team of doctors and nurses were running through the hallway they just wanted to pass, pushing a stretcher with them with a person laying on top of it, shaking weirdly and making strange noises.

With a face full of horror, Harry looked after them. He hadn't seen who the person was and what had happened, but it had looked terrible how the body had shaken weirdly.

"What...", Louis started and stared after them, too. What was that?!

Alarmed, he began to run in the direction they had come from, for what the others immediately followed him. The direction happened to lead them to Harry's room.

***

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Harry's room. In front of that, there were several people, the door seemed to be open and they already heard a lot of voices. Before going into the room, Louis walked to Mr. Dubois. He sure was the one with the best overview of what was happening.

"Mr. Dubois!", he started and had to force himself to keep a straight face as he saw the look on this man's face.

"What's going on?"

"L'eau Courante! We, uhm, we don't know much yet"

Unsure, Mr. Dubois locked from his boss to Harry, who frowned and looked to his room, where the door was open and some people were walking around in it and actually there were more people in it than Harry had thought would ever be. It looked like a crime scene in a movie.

While Jackson was talking with the man about what was going on and what they should do now, Louis wasn't much in the mood for chatting, so he walked past a few people into Harry's room. Immediately, Harry followed him inside, walked after him past the mirror and to the main room in which the bed was. He stopped abruptly, when he saw his room now. Or rather the floor.

Also staring at the blood on the floor, Louis took a step back. It wasn't much, it looked... weird. Only a few drops were spread on the floor next to the bed.

"Mr. Styles!"

Harry looked from the blood to a woman who now was stopping in front of him, pulling her disposable gloves from her hands as she talked on. She had dark hair and slightly darker skin, brown eyes and wore a uniform Harry hadn't seen here often.

"I'm sorry, but we had to check on your room without your approval"

"What happened?", he only asked with a shocked voice, while the woman seemed very calm.

"And why is blood on the floor?!"

"Mr. Dubois!", Louis meanwhile called the man, who was walking in the room just this moment, together with Jackson. This one stopped also when he saw the blood.

"I got informed that someone tried to get into Harry's room and that the system caught strange movements. What about the blood?"

"Uhm yes, the person didn't manage to break in through the door. But there are other ways"

"What?", Louis asked and Jackson now talked.

"Why would someone break into Harry's room? It's not like he's hiding something important there"

"It wasn't about something. But rather about someone we think", Mr. Dubois answered and nodded to Harry, who was standing with a woman in a dark green uniform. Louis' face changed. And he immediately expected the worst.

"Did a person break in or not?", he asked again and just wanted answers.

"As I said, they didn't manage to do that"

"And what other way is there to get into his room?", Jackson asked and also seemed a bit impatient.

"No person could just break in without someone noticing anything"

"No person", Mr. Dubois nodded and now Harry was walking towards the three men. He was actually thinking about it all being a test or something, because everything seemed so odd. You never know with DEATH...

"I told Liam to order someone to check every little thing in the room. What did they find?", Louis said and didn't notice how he immediately stood closer to Harry as if it would protect the taller man.

"Mr. Williams was ordered to do so"

Looking around, Jackson nodded.

"Who's he then?"

At the silence of Mr. Dubois, Louis' mouth closed and he looked at the blood on the floor.

"Was he..."

"Mr. Williams is on his way to the emergency department"

"What happened?", Harry asked in horror at the thought of the shaking body, before he saw how the woman that had talked to him previously, walked after him and now was standing with them. Mr. Dubois also noticed that.

"L'eau Courante, Aria Soffocante, this is Ms. Perez, an excellent biologist"

"Wait, wait, wait", Louis said and didn't even look at the woman who just wanted to greet the mafia boss.

"Mr. Williams was the guy we just saw on the stretcher?"

"What happened to him?!", Harry asked again and couldn't stop thinking about how the man had looked and sounded.

"If you would follow me", the woman said and only now did Louis look at her. But he only nodded confused and looked shortly at Harry, before walking after her. Jackson wanted to follow them, but Mr. Dubois hold him back.

"I need to show you something"

***

While Louis and Harry followed the brown-haired woman, she talked on.

"The security team found Mr. Williams on the ground next to the bed. He wanted to check on the room and seemed to have found something"

Impatiently, Louis walked faster and was now next to her as they entered the bathroom.

"Or rather the something found him", the woman said and pointed with her hand to the back of the bathroom. In the room, there were two men, standing in front of a big, transparent box, so Louis couldn't see what it was.

"'Something'?", he repeated and then the men noticed them, exited the bathroom immediately. And Louis' face changed when he saw the box now.

And what it contained.

"Oh my..."

"Wait what?!", Harry asked half confused half in shock as he also saw more now. Louis though only walked to the box in trance, crunched down in front of it to take a closer look in horror.

His blue eyes were wide as they stared into two eyes that replied the stare. It felt like all the air in his lungs had been pushed out, so Louis supported his weight with his hand on the box breathlessly. But the longer he looked into the box did he get angrier and his grip tightened, making the skin go white.

No.

"L'eau Courante?", the biologist meanwhile asked a bit confused and now looked at Harry, who only was frowning and looking at the smaller man, who was completely lost in his thoughts, staring into the box.

"What's going on here?"

"This isn't possible", he heard Louis mumble, but he for sure hadn't even heard Harry or Ms. Perez, was still in the same position. But his stare wasn't on those eyes. No, his eyes wandered over gray skin by now, followed every curve of the body and it's smooth and scaly look.

Breathing in to keep calm, Louis' eyes darkened.

"Will! What's going on?!", he heard Harry saying in the background, but he focused on other things. His jaw tightened almost painfully as he looked into the face again.

As if it made fun of Louis, a thin, long tongue shortly was pulled out to his direction, before it disappeared inside of the mouth again. The man felt how his breathing got faster, how his whole body got hot in anger and the want to just kill every person that was near him filled his head.

Well not only persons.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Harry now was standing next to Louis, letting a hand fall onto the shoulder of the smaller man, who was still on the ground. He noticed how tense his body was and his hand gripping the box aggressively.

But Louis didn't really notice, was still staring into those eyes that made him so fucking angry right now.

Into the black eyes of the snake in the box.

***

"I want the camera footage of the last 36 hours and a note of every person that only came near Harry's room"

With fast steps, Louis was walking out of the bathroom, while Ms. Perez and Harry were hurrying after him.

"Will, why is there a fucking snake in the box?!"

Stopping, Louis turned around so Harry quickly had to stop before he'd walk against the older man. Meanwhile, Jackson got aware at the sentence of the curly haired man, looked up.

"Harry. I need you to stay in your room for a while"

"What? In a room full of people and blood?", Harry asked and opened his arms a bit, because there were still people walking around and the blood was still there.

"And with a snake in my bathroom?!"

"Mr. Styles, I need you to -"

"Harry", Louis interrupted the biologist, who just wanted to talk with them.

"It's hard for me to keep calm right now. So please do what I order you to. I will talk to you later"

"There is a snake in my room that killed a security guard!", Harry said louder and the biologist tried it again.

"Actually, there is a chance of him surviving it, if the doctors -"

"I know. But please just do what I order you to do"

"I wanted to ask Mr. Styles a few questions about -"

"You", Louis now looked at the woman.

"Make everyone leave the room so I can have a meeting in here with Aria"

"It would be smart to have someone taking care of the snake-"

"That is in my fucking bathroom!"

"It wasn't in your bathroom, Mr. Styles"

"Stop!", Louis said a bit louder and both looked at him.

"Okay. Ms. Perez, you stay here and take care of that bitch"

"You mean, uhm..."

"I mean the snake"

Nodding, Harry looked away. He didn't want to annoy anyone, but what the hell, there had been a snake in his room?! And not a small snake, it was a black big snake. And it had almost killed a man...? Or maybe had killed him.

"What's going on?", Jackson came walking to them and Louis sighed.

"We need to talk", he said quietly and also Jackson stood closer to him to talk in a lowered voice.

"I heard about a snake"

"Lucy"

Quietly, Jackson stared at Louis, who was looking up to him, nodding a bit.

"It's her"

"Seriously?"

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?", Harry asked and Jackson looked at the brown haired man, while putting his hand into his back pocket of his trouser.

"Bring Harry in L'eau Courante's office", he said to the biologist, who only blinked.

"I... my job is -"

"I just told you what your job is"

"God, I freak out every second", Louis mumbled and rubbed over his temples. And in that moment, Liam stopped next to them.

"L'eau Courante, maybe we should -"

"Enough!"

With Louis' loud voice, the room got quiet and he pointed to Mr. Dubois.

"I want you to check the cameras that show the surrounding hallways near Harry's room and everything suspicious to be noted and saved! And also, I want the system's analysis of the movements we got alarmed for!"

First the man was quiet, before saying a "Yes, of course, L'eau Courante".

"When will you have the final results?"

"Uhm, probably should be done by tomorrow"

Nodding, Louis waved him off.

"Then start now"

"Let's wait till tomorrow", Jackson said quietly, while watching Mr. Dubois leaving the room.

The smaller man was looking around where people were already cleaning everything up.

"Then we have the results. We have to talk to Hannah now"

Sighing, Louis nodded and looked back to Harry.

"You're right. Harry, I changed my mind. You'll stay with me now and won't leave my side"

"Not hard for him", Jackson snorted and then again put his hand in the back pocket of his trousers as if he wanted to check something. While doing that, he looked at Liam.

"I'll make sure Hannah will be in your office in 15 minutes so we can talk. Come with me, Liam", he said, before he already walked to the door to leave the room. Liam gave Louis a questioning look, but this one only nodded, so he followed Jackson out of the room.

The mafia boss now turned to Ms. Perez again, who still seemed a bit unsure what to do.

"I want you to take care of this snake and find out more about it. But keep it safe so it can't escape. And although I hate this snake, it doesn't mean we have to torture that animal so feed it and lock it up under good circumstances"

"Yes, will do", the woman nodded and didn't seem to want to make him angry, so she didn't say more, disappeared into the bathroom.

"Who's Hannah?"

"Come with me", Louis said softly and took Harry's hand, while checking who would stay in Harry's room.

"I want you to leave as soon as you can after being done here. And don't take anything with you or change anything!", he ordered and then pulled Harry out of the still open door.

***

"I don't wanna annoy you by asking what just happened", Harry started as soon as they were walking out of the room and through the hallways.

"But what just happened?!"

Turning around, Louis made both stop. The smaller man seemed serious and also worried.

"Harry, listen..."

Stopping shortly, he seemed to be torn while looking at the younger one's chest, where he first put his fist. But then it opened as he sighed and unsure opened it so his hand was fully on his chest.

"I want you to leave the MOTH this evening"

"What?"

Asking and with a mixture of a confused and worried sparkle in his eyes, Harry scanned the older man's face as the mafia boss breathed out and his hand fell back to his side.

"I don't want you to be in here this night. And maybe for a while longer. We'll leave this evening, okay?"

"'We'?", Harry answered, when he walked on so he followed his lover. Because actually it had sounded as if Harry was being locked up somewhere to be safe. And now Louis was talking about a 'we'.

"I'll organize everything and tell you when to be where. I don't want anyone to know where you are"

Louis kept his serious voice and looked at the watch in his bracelet.

"But I just wanted to tell you that we won't spend the night here"

"And where will we spend the night then?", he heard Harry asking behind him, probably while thinking about where the next central was.

"Let that be my problem"

Blinking, Harry kept quiet and now Louis turned around with a slight grin, but it didn't reach his blue eyes.

When they arrived at his office, Louis looked at his arm that he scanned. While doing that he felt how Harry stopped behind him and a hand on his back.

"Okay. I'll follow you"

Not knowing why, Louis had to smile at that and looked up to Harry in a thankful manner. He understood Harry's curiousness and that he wanted to know what was going on. But Louis just needed him to stay calm and be with him now.

"Thanks", he said quietly but just as softly and they looked into the eyes of the other, immediately feeling a bit safer and calmer. But they got interrupted by the door that opened.

***

Walking into his office, Louis hadn't expected someone to be inside. That's why he blinked surprised, when him and Harry walked further into the room. And he especially hadn't expected this person to be in his office.

"So? Did you find it?"

"Miley. What are you doing here already?", Louis asked and stared at the blond woman. She was sitting on an office chair with her feet on the table.

"'It'?", Harry asked though. This woman really scared him to be honest. And he immediately felt bad for even having said something when the eyes of Miley lay on him. They always seemed to judge him.

"The snake", she said seriously and both men probably looked at her as if she was insane. Clearing her throat, she slowly lowered her feet and put them down onto the floor.

"What snake"

"The snake in Harry's room"

"How did you know"

Harry almost couldn't understand what Louis was saying, because both were answering so fast and he said his questions without a questioning tone.

"Well", Miley started and spread her legs to put her elbows on her knees and intertwined her fingers in the middle of her spread legs.

"We saw a man on a stretcher; he was shaking and stuff. And I heard enough from the doctor running through the hallways; besides the fact that I know how it looks when someone is a few seconds before the poison of a snake fully kills them"

Opening his mouth, Harry stared at her and didn't know what to say. This woman was smart and scary at the same time.

"Impressive", Louis just said with a slight grin and walked further into the room.

"So you didn't tell... Bullet to follow us and check on what was going on?"

Miley's face changed and his grin widened.

"For a big man covered in tattoos, who's wearing sunglasses inside a building, he sure isn't that eye-catching. But sadly, I got trained to always check who's around me"

"I also thought your security is trained for that", Miley said with a quieter voice, while she sat up normally and leaned back with smaller eyes.

"Not only you have your own thoughts on the security lately", was his answer and Louis was glad to show this woman that he wasn't the man in a dress she had maybe thought him to be that only needed to be protected and who couldn't do anything by himself.

"Is that why you have your..."

A bit sceptical, Miley looked back to Harry, who pressed his lips together uncertainly. Her eyes made him feel small and he didn't want her to think he was a softie who couldn't protect Louis or do his job.

"Personal Assistant", Louis said while staring at her. And while she kept looking at his Harry, who already seemed to feel a bit small, he walked to the chair. Firmly, he put his hand on the armrest to prevent her from moving, leaned down to stare into her face that was now looking at him again.

"And if I hear you calling him any other name and as long as I am still having a higher position in this shithole, I'll make sure you will suddenly disappear and no one will ever hear what happened to you. Not even your adorable Bullet. Got that?"

For a few seconds it was completely silent in the room as if nobody was even in here. Admittedly, Harry was surprised about Louis' threatening voice and the things he had said. But on the other side, he also was thankful since he was sick of being called his puppy. And he couldn't just say that like Louis, he couldn't give her orders. So he was glad that Louis had made this clear. In some way it was also cute of him. It made Harry's heart beat a bit faster.

The mafia boss meanwhile was still looking into the woman's blue eyes that had also a grayish touch, had never stopped the eye contact. He couldn't threaten Jackson like that and tell him to stop calling Harry that, he knew that. But Miley wasn't in the role of a full leader yet. So Louis used that. He also was tired of people always calling Harry that. And right now, there were enough things that made Harry feel insecure.

After a while, Miley's eyes broke the eye contact, looked at his chin and then scanned his whole face.

"You went through a lot, I guess", she said with a slight unimpressed tone in her voice that probably just sounded like that because of her deep, raspy voice.

"A lot. And still not enough. So I don't need someone to call him stupid names"

Louis held his serious voice, but stood up again and looked at Harry. While tapping on the backrest of a chair that also was near the table, he nodded towards it.

"Sit down", he said softer and walked to the screens in the back of the room. Quietly, Harry sat down and cleared his throat unsteady, forced himself to avoid Miley's gaze. He didn't see how she let her eyes wander over him with a thoughtful look, while he was looking down at his weapon belt.

She also saw how he jumped a bit as the doors opened.

"Why are we keeping this shit alive?!"

Sighing, Louis turned around.

"Sit down, Jackson"

"No", Jackson just said and stopped at the table, opening his arms a bit.

"I will get my fucking weapons. And will fucking blow that fucker's brain away"

"You might as well let Lucy bite you", Louis smiled.

"Lucy? You called that snake Lucy?", Miley said and snorted unimpressed.

"What a stupid name"

"Her owner was even more stupid", Louis answered and looked at the blonde shortly, before looking back at his ex. Harry's face changed. Lucy was the snake?! That's why Louis had reacted like that... but who was the owner?!

"Who's her owner?", Miley already asked.

"The most important thing is that I killed her"

Not in the mood to answer more questions, Louis now also walked to the table where Miley and Harry sat and Jackson stood; the curly haired man had a shocked expression on his face since he now understood that it could be Danielle who he was talking about. Had it been Danielle's snake?!

"I don't want to kill the snake now. I first want the reports"

"Oh, because you wanna examine it? Yeah, maybe it has a story to tell us then"

"I decided and ordered it. So it's a done deal", Louis answered with gritted teeth.

"And it also is a done deal that we will have a meeting about it tomorrow when we have the results from the camera and security system footage"

"The funnel"

Both leaders turned their head to Miley, who was putting a gum into her mouth.

"The snake could get into the room through the funnel"

Just as before, the room got quiet. A bit curious about that thought, Harry looked at Louis, who was staring at Miley; just like his ex.

"That's impossible", Jackson said and Louis looked away. It seemed to be a stubborn answer of Jackson. He probably also thought about it maybe being true.

"We can't know that. But we'll see that tomorrow", Harry now said and felt strange to say something, because of Miley and two leaders in this room.

"True", Louis agreed and Jackson shut his mouth for once. Maybe he had rolled his eyes though, Harry couldn't see it.

"I didn't want to talk about that now. I wanted to talk with you, Miley", Louis talked on and leaned against the table.

"Same", Miley said and took a look at the clock.

"I'd actually like to have a talk with everyone alone"

"What?"

Asking, Miley looked back to the leaders.

"Is that a problem?"

Both looked at the other, seeming a bit surprised, but then looked back at the woman.

"Definitely not" "No, go ahead"

Harry had to chuckle. For once they agreed on something immediately.

"Fine, I mean it's easier for you three to get your opinion about me with a talk alone for sure"

"'Three'?", Jackson asked and lifted his eyebrows asking. Nodding, Miley looked at Harry, who gulped at her eyes on him. Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest as he noticed what she meant while frowning thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Three"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one scene nobody was allowed to finish their sentence lmao.  
> And i love snakes, they're cool and so cute :3  
> I wish you all merry christmas and a lovely time with your fam xx  
> I'm not celebrating christmas much this year since many sisters of mine are living in their own home, so it's dangerous to let them come to us. Idk if you are as carefully as me, but please takae care. Christmas isn't a reason to be naive and ignore this pandemic.  
> And also ofc happy birthday to our babyloulou!!! God we are so whipped for a 29 year old man and call him our babysun
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	17. ||14||

Frowning thoughtfully, Harry sat down on one of the chairs in the room next to Louis' office, in which Miley and Jackson were talking. Unsure, he chewed on his lip, while watching Louis, who took off his pink jacket.

"She knows I'm not a leader... right?"

The smaller man seemed to be surprised at the question, turned to him and had to chuckle at the face of his lover. He looked so adorable.

"Everybody knows you aren't a leader, babe", he answered in a teasing way and plopped down on Harry's lap sideways, while throwing the pink jacket onto the chair next to them.

"Thanks", Harry mumbled and Louis grinned, took his face to kiss his lips softly, before he had to stop because of the smile that widened. With the smile, his nose exchanged a few eskimo kisses with Harry's.

"You're so adorable", he said quietly, but Harry stayed serious, while his hand held Louis on his hip so he wouldn't slip down from his lap.

"Why does she want to talk with me, then?!"

"I don't know. But I won't forbid it", Louis answered and his smile fell a bit as he leaned back. His eyes were now on his hand that played with Harry's curls.

"It will help me to judge her better. But if you aren't comfortable with talking alone with her, I can change that"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to know how she talks with you and what she has to say and what she asks you. Maybe it will let us understand her better and all, you know?"

Sighing, he looked at the door to his office.

"I don't know what to think about the fact that she wanted to talk with Jackson first, though. Does she see him more of a boss in here, or what?"

"I don't think so", Harry said and now had to chuckle at Louis' slightly annoyed voice. But he becam

"Maybe she wants to ask him why he's such a dumbass"

His joking voice let Harry close his mouth. No, he couldn't say it right now. He shouldn't talk with Louis about it right now, he seemed to try to distract himself from the situation. He didn't know that Louis only wanted to lighten up the mood and to be the strong one for Harry. Harry thought he was being strong and that he should play along with it and also be strong. So he grinned a bit.

"Jackson won't want her to be the next Killing Morth then"

"But he said he finds her hot", Louis pouted and Harry rolled his eyes. Seriously, Jackson was a dumbass.

"I'm surprised he even lets women be leaders"

"What should he do? It's a rule so he can just blame it on that. But in his normal life he obviously has a problem with keeping down his controlling dominance"

"No wonder it didn't work between you two", Harry mumbled, but Louis heard it, laughed and pressed his nose against his cheek.

"Yeah, with you this all works better"

Blushing, the younger man turned his face away.

"Just wait", he said and Louis giggled, let the tingling feeling in his tummy control his mood, which immediately got better without him noticing it. Instead, he noticed his thoughts going into directions he hadn't intended to as he thought about not minding if Harry would also be the dominant one sometimes. His eyes fell to his arms in thoughts. And if he would be a bit harsh with Louis.

Biting his lip, Louis leaned more to Harry and hummed, bit his neck softly, making goosebumps spreading there.

"I will, daddy", he said quietly and grinned when the taller one turned his head at that.

"You're terrible. And then in this dress"

Satisfied about Harry's voice that showed how he also thought about different things now, Louis fixed his sitting position and laid a hand on his cheek.

"You were so cute earlier", he smiled and kissed him shortly, smiling into the kiss more as he felt how hot Harry's cheek was from blushing. This idiot really had dropped the bullets when he had seen Louis in this dress. God, he was so adorable.

"You made that on purpose", Harry mumbled when their lips parted and Louis laughed.

"What? Yeah, I chose the dress on my own like always"

"But you..."

Still with red cheeks, the curly haired one looked away, while pouting a bit.

"I don't like that you know what you do to me"

"Well, then don't show it that obviously"

Louis poked in the spot where a dimple always appeared when his lover smiled or grinned.

"I can't", this one answered while looking back at him. His voice got quieter as he looked into Louis' pretty face and into those deep blue eyes. He got lost in them as they looked into his.

Louis face changed a bit when he looked into those pretty, green eyes that stared into his. Noticing the feelings that were triggered in his body, he swallowed softly. And the things he had thought about a while ago, just got approved by his brain, making him nod slightly in determination.

He'd do it.

But he couldn't do anything right now, so he kissed the nose of the taller man.

"You're a bit obsessed then"

Blinking, Harry said a "What?", only seemed to understand after a few seconds. Getting lost in Louis' blue eyes had made him forget about their actual conversation for a moment.

"Oh. Yeah, a bit much maybe"

Giggling, Louis pressed a kiss on his lips, before going back a bit.

"Or you just like dresses a lot"

"I really do"

Harry stroked over the black fabric over Louis' thighs.

"On you?"

Looking down at Harry's chest, Louis stroked over the uniform down to the weapon belt.

"Never thought about that", he got back as a serous answer and he grinned as he looked back up.

"You definitely could pull it off"

"You wouldn't mind if I wore your dresses?"

"They won't fit you", Louis giggled and kissed his cheek amusedly.

"Just saying that I won't judge"

"I think everyone knows you're very tolerant in those things and aren't against it or summat", Harry said and made a sceptical face.

"You said 'summat'"

"Did I?"

"You did"

"I didn't notice"

"You're becoming me"

"Soon I'll wear your dresses"

"You are what you eat"

"Stop"

Grinning, Louis wiggled his eyebrows shortly for what Harry looked away.

"Anyways. I mean one can see that you aren't against people living out their own style"

"Well, there still are crossdressers who are stupid", Louis began and rolled his eyes.

"There will always be homophobes and I don't give a fuck about them. But worse is that within the society that accepts homosexuality, there are still people who only accept one kind of that. Like there are so many clichés and stuff that if you aren't one of them, you're strange again. It's stupid"

"What do you mean?"

Shifting a bit up on his lap, Louis shrugged, while Harry looked at him interested and tightened his arms around the waist of the smaller man.

"If you're small or feminine you have to be a bottom. If you're tall and stuff, you're a top. If you're a top you have to be dominant and all that shit. It's like people need us to still act a certain way or they are afraid since they don't understand who fucks who in bed"

"So you mean the whole top and bottom topic?"

"Yeah, it's strange how obsessed people are about that. I don't go to a hetero couple and just ask who's the dominant part. But if people see a gay couple, they wonder who's the top and who's the bottom. And lesbians get asked who wears the strap-on. Like wtf should I ask some hetero boy if his girlfriend wears a strap-on and fucks him, too?"

"I don't think you should", Harry laughed and Louis rolled his eyes again.

"Seriously. And some people don't even care about this; they share it with their partner. It's a private thing; I don't ask a girl if she rides her boyfriend or in what position they do it"

"Yeah, I agree. But like... I'm more annoyed by the whole top and bottom thing and that people always have to compare it to someone being the woman and the other being the man in their relationship. Like the whole manly and feminine stuff annoys me"

"Only people, who still are caught up in gender rules and need to feel like they have control and understand everything, need this. I'm not saying mostly men..."

"But mostly men", Harry said and nodded, before they both were quiet for a while. It was so stupid.

We live in a world with wars, animal abuse, climate change, children abuse, forced marriages, domestic violence, rapes and so much hate. And the biggest problem for some people is love that isn't between a woman and a man. And please... only between a 'true woman' and a 'true man'. And there is no third gender, and bisexuality is only a phase in which people are confused.

"I'm sick of this shit", Louis said quietly and Harry summed approvingly and hugged him tighter, pressing his face into the neck of the pretty man.

"If there was no hate, love could never be so strong"

Blinking, Louis was quiet at first.

"That..."

He again was quiet for a while, before turning his head so Harry lifted his face.

"That's very poetic"

"But true", Harry answered quietly and looked at Louis' lips, didn't do more though. Louis meanwhile had a thoughtful frown on his forehead as he looked at the younger man's face. He had never thought about it like that. But it was true; there could never be one thing. Only because of the fact that there was an opposite, the other thing could exist and be strong or good or whatever. Good experiences only were so good and special, because there were also bad experiences for example.

"Stupid poet", Louis mumbled as he felt how this really changed his view on life a bit. Harry was so stupid for that. And... so perfect. Putting a hand on Harry's cheek again, Louis smiled a bit. But the smile fell when Harry looked into his eyes.

"Yours", Harry said without really meaning to, while looking into this special shade of blue he couldn't get enough of.

"Mine", Louis repeated mumbling, his finger playing with the curly headed lower lip. Also his eyes were on those lips, while his face was already thoughtful again. His heart shouted at him to say it back; to finally let Harry have him, too. It shouted at him to tell him that he also was his.

But his brain let Louis bite his tongue stubbornly. So he didn't say it yet.

Maybe it also had stopped him, because it had thought rationally and had known that they soon would be interrupted.

And indeed, they were.

"You think you can protect your puppy from the snake by sitting on him, princess?"

Sighing, Harry looked from Louis to Jackson, who was now walking out of the office to one of the chairs on the wall opposite of them. He glared at him quietly, because seriously, this wasn't funny!

The man on his lap though was still looking at Harry, did notice Jackson only a few seconds later.

"How was it?", he asked unimpressed. Making an annoyed sound while sitting down, Jackson answered.

"Talking is bullshit"

You're bullshit.

Harry forced himself to not say it, but to only think it. They both kept it to thinking probably.

"Who's next?", he asked instead with a calm voice, while his hand stroked over Louis' waist softly at the thought of the fact that Jackson really had been together with Louis and how he had treated him and was still treating him.

The leader apparently didn't notice that, only pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked at it.

"Seems she wants to wait with the most annoying man, because this one has to wait to the end"

"And who do you mean now?"

Louis rolled his eyes at his ex's behavior and the fact that he again was so focused on his stupid phone he hadn't really used for years.

"Since you call me annoying, but also Harry"

"Oh, you aren't annoying, princess"

Jackson pouted first and then he looked at Harry for what a grin formed on his lips as his eyes sparkled ironically.

"I thought you are, but then I met Harry"

"I'm glad we shared the experience to notice how annoying a man can be when we met", Harry answered with a calm voice and Louis giggled, turned his face so he was now again looking at the smaller man and not at his ex. Smiling, he kissed the lips of him.

Watching the cheesy scene, Jackson rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone. Louis had been right; he really could be happy that he wasn't with him anymore. He always had been this clingy and stuff and now he could do that with this Harry.

The mafia boss was by now standing up and gave his lover another smile, before going into his office.

***

Walking in, Louis fixed his hair.

"I don't know what you were talking about with Jackson, but I just wanna make clear that everything he said about me or Harry is a lie"

Chuckling, Miley stopped chewing, watched Louis sitting down with a sigh.

"I know", she said for what Louis stopped in his movements, only blinked.

"Oh", he answered, before both sides of his mouth went down impressed.

"Well, apparently you are as intelligent as everyone says"

Nodding, Miley kept quiet with an amused chuckle and looked at the table between them, before she looked up into his face again.

"No, he told me you'll say that"

Now Louis' jaw dropped down and his eyebrow lifted insulted.

"What"

"But he actually didn't say much about your Harry", Miley said and looked at her nails.

"He didn't even say his name I think"

"He called him 'puppy' I bet"

"No, he didn't talk about him"

"He didn't?"

"Nope"

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe?"

"Never. Lie to me. If you want me to like you and to say my team that you could become the next Killing Morth, then don't lie to me"

Breathing out, the head of the blond woman dropped to the side a bit as she looked at him again.

"I'm not lying, L'eau Courante. I'm never lying"

"I know this", Louis answered as he thought about her sending her security guard to check on what was happening in Harry's room.

"You're only saying what you're being asked. Not your fault when you don't tell people everything; as long as they didn't ask you don't have to say the whole truth"

"Exactly. Seems like we have something in common, hm?"

"I do lie. In some moments. I guess"

A bit confused, Louis looked away with a slight frown. He didn't know, he always acted without thinking about it really.

"I know right now I can't give you orders", Miley now said and leaned forwards to put her intertwined hands on the table.

"But I would appreciate it if you also don't lie to me. Then we could work well together"

"Did you also say that to Jackson?"

"No, I wasn't that nice to him", Miley said serious.

"Because I do notice what kind of man he is"

"Wish I had noticed that this early, too", Louis mumbled and then sat up. Because they shouldn't talk about private things now.

"So... the thing you do in the bar... the singing. DEATH doesn't see this as a problem?"

"I'll stop it. Nobody would notice really. Everyone would think I'm in a rehab clinic again or something else"

The eyebrows of the mafia boss lifted as he repeated one word.

"'Again'?"

"Yeah. Two years clean and I be looking like a new woman"

"Two years? But you worked here"

"Drugs can increase some qualities. At least as long as you take them and satisfy your addiction"

Quietly, Louis thought about the things Miley had just said. He appreciated her honesty and two years clean was a big thing.

"And...", he started slowly, before his face became strict again.

"You won't get back to drugs"

"You're scared I'll get addicted again?"

"I'm scared you'll get weak", Louis said in a tone that sounded a bit harsh, but he knew a few things about drugs and addictions. You couldn't just show sympathy. It was a serious topic and if Miley wanted to be a leader, she couldn't be addicted or get weak.

"I won't get weak. Because I know my weakness and am aware of it; everyone has their weaknesses. Do you know yours?"

At the question, Louis' face fell and he looked at the table in front of them. Thoughts of fire, imagines of his family's faces, the laughing sound of Quen filled his brain; the picture of himself laying in bed and crying for days after the loss of his family, after the loss of Quen, after the loss of Jackson and their relationship and Danielle and their friendship. And in the end... all he saw was himself crying while sitting next to a bed, in which Harry was sleeping, while Louis held his hands after he had almost lost him.

"I do", his mouth managed to say softly, while he still stared at the table, which he didn't really see. In front of his eyes, he only saw crying faces, hurt people he had loved and lost. And every time a broken heart.

"We get stronger when we know our weakness and how to handle it and fight it", Miley said and leaned forwards more determined.

"I won't get back to drugs. Never. Again"

Slowly, Louis' eyes looked into her face that was cold as stone as she stared into his eyes. She seemed strong and determined about that. But it was easy to act like that and say stuff like that.

"I can't believe you by just saying that. Because I don't believe anyone who says they won't fall for their weakness again", Louis answered and managed to build up his cold face again.

"I'm a fan of actions. So show me you won't get weak and I'll believe you"

"If you let me become Killing Morth, I will", Miley said and then leaned back again while sighing.

"Are there any more questions from you?"

"Why do you wanna become her?"

Although it was a cliched question in such a meeting, Miley kept quiet at first and licked over her teeth with mouth closed briefly, while looking at Louis.

"I don't have a life, but I work well. Me and my family always were loyal to DEATH and I got asked to do it. So I thought about it. When I noticed that I want it, I didn't want to say yes. Because I felt greedy and felt like I would give up much. I was free in my old job, I worked behind closed doors. And now I will be watched by DEATH all the time at the side of L'eau Courante and Aria Soffocante"

Nodding and listening closely, Louis kept quiet. The fact that she talked about freedom made her sympathetic for him. He understood her; Louis had never had the chance to not become a leader. Would he had said yes, if he had worked in a normal position DEATH first?

"But after thinking about it, I thought about getting to know you and seeing how it goes. Because, seriously? I thought about some things that get on my nerves in DEATH. And I can't do anything about them by sitting around and going out singing in fucked up bars in rome. So I wanna try it and see what you'll say and decide"

Leaning back more, Miley grinned and licked over her white teeth again, this time with a bright open smile. Her arms went behind her back with that.

"Besides that, the old Killing Morth was a cheating bitch, so I think it's time for a good one now"

Relistening to everything she had said in his head, Louis kept quiet. But the corner of his mouth went up a bit at the last part. The way she had licked over her teeth reminded him of Quen. And her words were impressive.

"So you're saying you'd be a better Killing Morth?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Leaning back, Louis still had the same expression, while his eyes drove over her whole appearance.

"You said you're loyal", he didn't answer the question.

"I am"

"To yourself... or to DEATH?"

Lifting her eyebrows, Miley's mouth opened and they shortly looked at the other. But Louis was serious about this.

"I've always been loyal to myself", she answered.

"And then to drugs. And then I found myself again. You know, movies always make it so big and stuff, but getting clean really makes someone rethink about their life and having a completely new view of it. So I became loyal to myself again. But... becoming a leader of DEATH doesn't mean being loyal to yourself all the time, but to DEATH. I am aware of that. And I know it's not going to be easy all the time"

"Good. Because it isn't easy"

Nodding slightly, Miley kept quiet and her eyes were looking at Louis thoughtfully.

"I heard about the stuff that happened. With Danielle, LIFE and Harry. And Quen"

"It won't be easy", Louis said again and tried to keep his straight face.

"I understand"

The blonde woman nodded and then leaned forwards again.

"I'm honestly on your side, L'eau Courante. There will be security and all that shit, if you all will make me the new leader and I'll have to work for you trusting me. But. I just wanna kick that LIFE mafia's ass and finally have some fucking peace in this mafia and get back to being the cat in this game"

"I want you to show me and work for my trust, yes. But I like your spirit. You can talk very well"

Miley smiled a bit what was more of a grin and Louis replied it a bit. But her grin fell quickly.

"If you could change it", she started and Louis looked at her asking.

"Would you change that you met Harry?"

Immediately, his face changed and his mouth opened. Because of course, his brain had often told him that it would be easier to not know Harry, to send him away, to never see him again.

The blond woman was looking into his eyes with such a calm face, waited silently.

Louis knew his answer to the question.

No.

He'd rather change something else in his life.

But he couldn't say this. He couldn't say this as a leader of DEATH to a woman who wanted to become a leader, too.

So, he bit his tongue.

"No", he only said. But that didn't seem to be enough for Miley.

"No?"

"You seem surprised, Miley", Louis said with a cold voice and drove back with his chair a bit to show her that he'd end this conversation soon.

"Because I..."

She stopped and had a thoughtful face on him. Lifting an eyebrow, Louis kept silent as she didn't talk on.

"Because you...?"

Shaking her head, she again was able to talk.

"Nothing. Sorry, L'eau Courante. I asked many personal things"

"Apology accepted. Just know that I don't like curiousness and people who always ask me stuff"

Nodding now, Miley breathed in and sat up.

"So, are there any more questions?"

"If you want to become a leader, Miley... you should respect me and Aria, but also earn our respect. We won't just give you the entrance into this. We can give you the key, but you have to open the door"

Quietly, the woman chuckled and her forehead frowned a bit as he looked at him perplexed.

"Is this something someone of DEATH told you before you became a leader?"

"Why?"

"Because Jackson told me the same thing"

Biting his lower lip unsatisfied, Louis looked away and felt caught.

"That fucker", he mumbled and Miley chuckled as the man in front of her was thinking about how James had said this to them a long time ago. God, it was such a long time ago.

"So you both seem to remember those words"

"Adorable", Louis nodded and Miley snorted what made Louis laugh slightly.

"I wanted to apologize that I made Bullet follow you earlier", she then said.

"I was curious and stuff. And in danger, he could protect you better than this stupid security, trust me"

"I don't trust you. But I'll forget this incident if it won't happen again"

"Got it"

"Good. So you'd be ready to give up everything you know and become a leader? You're aware it is going to be dangerous, exhausting and hard and that you could die everyday; the chances of being killed is a lot higher than as a normal worker"

"I am ready to rumble if I get the go from you"

"How old are you again?", he said with a slight grin and she also grinned at that.

"I'm 27"

Nodding, Louis looked over her appearance again.

"I don't have to tell you that some people will think they need to talk openly about their opinion about you and also will comment you"

"You mean men"

"Mostly", Louis chuckled.

"I mean you're hot. And a woman. Don't think everyone thinks it's perfect to have two women in the same leader role than two men"

"Or a man in a dress"

"Exactly"

"I don't fuck with those idiots", Miley answered unimpressed and played with the rings on her fingers.

"If they don't like me then fuck 'em. And if someone has the need to tell me their thoughts on me, they should say it to my face"

"They wouldn't dare"

"Exactly"

Louis had to laugh a bit, while Miley grabbed a glass of water from the table.

"You 'don't fuck with 'em'?", he repeated her words and she made a humming sound while drinking, before swallowing and lowering the glass.

"No, I don't", she said amused.

"I'm very open about my sex life", she added then and drank more, while Louis looked away.

"Every leader is I guess", he breathed out and lifted his eyebrows shortly.

"Shows that this Harry guy isn't a leader"

"I..."

He tried not to, but Louis couldn't stop it, so he smiled in the end.

"Yeah", he said and had to laugh at the thought of how embarrassed the curly headed one could get easily.

"Is there a rule for within the leaders, though?"

Immediately, Louis smile dropped.

"What?"

"Asking for a friend", Miley joked, but Louis kept serious.

"What? You're hot"

"If you want me to trust you, I wouldn't say things like that", Louis said in a threatening tone and Miley got a bit serious again,

"It was a joke. I'm not interested in a leader of DEATH. And I'm too late anyway since you all aren't single apparently"

"What?"

Louis thought he hadn't heard correctly. But it seemed to not be another stupid joke of her.

"I don't know, it's not my business. But I mean you and Harry are close and Jackson also has someone, right?"

"Did he say that?"

"I thought that's why you both are arguing often and that it's the reason he's on his phone so much. I saw him for the first time today, but in this time, he often was caught up on it. I'm sure he already is texting outside"

Quietly and with a frown, Louis looked down. So his assumption had been right?

"Hey. Sorry, it got private again. I don't know whit about this, okay? I didn't mean to be the reason for more drama or fights. He didn't say it and I don't know anything", he heard Miley say with a confused voice; she maybe had misunderstood something. But... maybe she hadn't.

God, Louis shouldn't be so fucking curious. But what the fuck, it was Jackson. Who could he see right now?!

"I hope this won't change your decision; I thought this conversation went pretty well..."

"It won't", Louis said and then looked at her again.

"This is something private. We have to separate that"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. That's smart"

Nodding quietly, Louis looked at the table again. Was it a person he knew?!

"Are there more questions?"

"No, I don't think so. I have to trust my experiences and the feeling I have with you. And I guess I'll talk with Jackson and Harry later to think more about it. And if I agree to you becoming Killing Morth, you won't just become her. You know the rules and that you'll have to prove yourself first and stuff"

"Yeah, of course", Miley answered and nodded. Louis did the same quietly, before standing up.

"Okay", he said and pulled down his dress. The woman also got up.

"Why do you wanna talk with Harry, though?"

"Well, I think he also has a bit to say as a personal assistant of you and it won't hurt to talk with him for a bit too. And I also want to get to know him more. I don't know, I can't... really judge him. I don't know how to say it"

"You don't trust him"

"I don't trust anyone really. But I have respect for you and Jackson as leaders and would manage to trust you in work. But I don't trust him right now since I just don't get him"

Nodding, Louis answered.

"I understand. But you have to respect him, too. There are reasons why he has the job he has now"

Miley didn't answer, only nodded. She sure had her own opinion on Harry and his job. But that was her problem, she had to accept him. But Harry sure would manage to talk with her and show her a bit about his personality, so she could see that he wasn't a bad person but a good worker.

"Thanks for the talk", she said then and reached out her hand which Louis took to shake.

"Of course. Thank you, too"

With that Louis smiled a bit what she replied, before he turned around to the door. Through the talk he really had seen a bit more of the woman and had at least a first impression of her.

***

[Earlier]

"What did she ask?"

Not looking to be in the mood for even more talking, Jackson gave Harry an annoyed glance as the door fell shut behind Louis, who was now in his office to talk with Miley.

"Work stuff"

Impressed to know so much more now, Harry lifted his eyebrows and looked away.

"And do you plan on cheating with her on somebody?"

This time he hadn't been able to stop himself from saying something like that. But Jackson chuckled amused.

"Why; you want her for yourself?"

"Definitely not"

"Then I can have her without it having to interest you I guess", Jackson said with a poker face and looked down to his phone. Meanwhile, Harry was rolling his eyes. He seriously made fun of his past; of cheating on someone who had loved him and had wanted to marry him.

"Tell me if you changed your mind, though"

"Won't happen", Harry mumbled and then sat up a bit in his chair. He knew it was totally unnecessary to discuss with Jackson. But by now, he knew him enough to dislike him and couldn't always hold back to not say anything to that asshole. Normally he hated behaviour like this; hated when men acted all tough and were all aggressive and always wanted to fight. But hey, they never had fought physically at least. (Harry would probably get a lot of problems and this time, Jackson wouldn't help him for sure).

"Don't you think it's a bit exciting?", Jackson acted surprised.

"There's a new Killig Morth and you're with Louis. Isn't it tempting to just do what he already had to go through?"

"That doesn't make sense. Why would I do that?"

Frowning, Harry looked at Jackson, who still was so calm about this. The younger one knew that it was a bit of an act to the outside, though. It couldn't be that Jackson really didn't care about Louis completely. He probably just had decided to annoy Harry, now that he and Louis tried to not annoy the other all the time.

"And we're not together", he added quieter and looked at his feet. He didn't feel bad to say this, because he'd give Louis the time he needed. But of course did his heart want to just tell him that he was with Louis now. That Harry was Louis' and that Louis was also Harry's.

"So he still let's you wait", Jackson grinned and Harry shrugged.

"I'll wait. I don't care"

"How adorable"

"Actually, it is. But not the adorable you mean, since I know you don't like this word"

"Yeah, that's why I call you both adorable"

"How Jackson of you"

Shaking his head perplexed, but still with a chuckle, Jackson watched Harry looking away.

"You really still see me as the only bad one in this"

"Listen", Harry immediately looked to the ex of his lover again at this topic.

"I never said that Louis is perfect; he also has his flaws. And I'm sure he made mistakes in your relationship, because everyone does. But there never will be a good reason to cheat on someone. I'm allergic to this stuff and you just did this. You're the one to blame for that"

"Bullshit. His best friend fucking seduced me. She's the nice friend, still?"

Now Harry was the one who shook his head perplexed. Jackson really put all the blame on Danielle for him cheating on his fiancé.

"I'm sure she didn't force you"

"Maybe? I mean she always flirted with me"

"She's a bitch for betraying her best friend like that. But she had no relationship. In the end, you were the only one who decided to cheat on Louis. Everyone always hates on her, but you're even worse. And men like you always get away with that"

"I just have to hear your stupid opinion, so trust me, I don't get away with it that easily"

Snorting, Harry looked away and leaned back, decided to just shut up. Jackson would never learn from it. Nobody ever did.

He understood that when someone cheats on their partner, the partner first hates on the person they had cheated them with. But the worst person to blame was the partner that had cheated. And many forgot that. They always acted as if the person just had forced the partner to cheat. Both were to blame. And the last one to blame was the person that had got cheated on. And those were the persons that had to heal from this betrayal and blamed themselves.

Hearing a chuckle, the curly haired one looked to Jackson annoyed. He had expected him to say something asshole-ish now. But instead, he was now holding his phone to his ear, while standing up.

"I gotta go", he just said and already walked to the door that lead to the hallway. While opening the door, Harry could still hear a "Yeah?" and a "Hey", before the door closed behind him.

Frowning, he looked at the door Jackson just had disappeared behind for a while longer. Jackson really was a lot on the phone lately. Had Louis been right and he had someone new? Or was it something about work? But he sure wouldn't have chuckled like that and answered the phone like that.

Moreover, and that was the most suspicious thing, it had been a call on his phone and not on his bracelet.

***

Looking up from his phone, Harry saw Louis coming out of the office as the door opened. He had texted with Niall, who by now was at the QUAL again, just like Kendall. It was nice to hear about them being okay, but they didn't know what was going on at the moment in Harry's life. He hadn't wanted to make them worry about him. They sure had a lot to do and still had to get over Quen's death.

"You okay?"

Obviously a bit surprised to be asked that, Louis blinked, while walking to him as he stood up.

"No", he pouted as he stopped in front of Harry, who frowned worried while looking down. But Louis only looked at his weapon belt and fixed it briefly.

"She was mean to me, daddy", he whined. Harry rolled his eyes and took the small hands to take them away from his belt. And those words certainly didn't do things to his body. No.

"Stop. You're terrible"

Giggling, Louis wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned up.

"You're stupid for always being so nice and worried about me"

"It's called caring about someone"

"Exactly", Louis answered, before leaning up fully to put his lips on Harry's quickly. But he couldn't hold himself back and put a few more kisses on them after going back.

"You should go now", he said, before putting another kiss there.

"If you'd let me, yes"

Grinning, Louis let his arms fall down, but a hand laid on his chest.

"I have to organise a few things for later and stuff. So I have to go and can't wait. Sorry"

"Oh. Okay", Harry nodded.

"We shouldn't be alone much now anyways"

Nodding, Louis looked around.

"Did Jackson leave you alone?"

"Uhm, yes, he got a call"

Keeping quiet shortly, the small man was looking at the chair where Jackson had sat previously.

"On the bracelet?"

"Uhm... no, on the phone"

Silence was the first thing he got from Louis, so he opened his mouth.

"I wasn't alone for long", he added, because he didn't want to act like a baby. He could of course be alone. But he understood that Louis didn't want that really. And he could see in Louis' eyes that he was angry at Jackson for just pissing off, even though he wasn't even looking at him.

"Okay", he only answered, before looking up to him.

"I'll send someone here to wait for you and show you were you can stay. Your room can't be used right now. Tell me when you're safe in your room, then we can talk about the security thing after I'm done with my tasks"

"Yeah, of course"

At Harry's nod, Louis's eyes wandered over his face again, with a slight worried sparkle in his blue eyes. Then his hands held his cheeks to put a long, soft kiss on his lips. It felt like a goodbye and also worried and loving, but also told Harry to please be safe.

"Take care", he softly whispered after he stopped the kiss slowly.

"You too", Harry answered and his thumb rubbed over Louis' small chin, making him smile a bit.

"And tell me if Miley was mean to you"

"Stupid"

Laughing slightly, Louis let go of Harry and nodded to the door.

"Get in now, prince charming"

At the nickname, Harry lifted his eyebrows, but already walked to the door.

"Prince?"

"Suits you and your curls"

"But if you're the king -"

"Bye!", Louis immediately said and turned around to walk away. He heard Harry's laugh behind him and smiled, looked back to see how the door closed and he knew that Harry was in safely. Slowly his smile fell now and he turned back forwards. Actually, he had planned on preparing everything for tonight and about them leaving and stuff.

But there was something he had to do first.

Lifting his bracelet to his mouth, he contacted Liam and immediately started talking in a slightly threatening way, showing that he didn't want to chittychat all friendly.

"Liam? Tell me where Aria is"

***

"Uhm, hi, Ms. Cyrus", Harry greeted the blonde woman he was a bit scared of to be in a room alone, while the door behind him closed.

"Harry, sit down. I was worried Louis ordered you to not come in"

"No, we just had to talk quickly", he answered and slowly sat down, smiling slightly as she kept serious and was just leaning in her chair.

Nodding shortly, her eyes stared at him as if she could see into his soul and check if he was lying.

"What about?", she then asked and a bit taken back, the man blinked.

"Just about some... things that have to prepared and stuff"

"Why?"

"Nothing that has to do with you", Harry said, hoped she wouldn't get angry at this. But seriously, this had nothing to do with her becoming the next Killing Morth.

"Why did you want to talk with me?"

Apparently not happy with Harry blocking the question, Miley stayed serious. But she didn't insist to get an answer.

"What do you think?", she asked instead. Frowning a bit, Harry tried to understand her. He really couldn't judge this woman. And he hated her behavior, not giving him answers and making him look like a child that was oblivious about everything. It was like the start in DEATH and how many people still saw him, because of his age and still being new. But he tried to stay professional.

"I don't know, that's why I asked. I can't make you become Killing Morth or anything"

"But you're L'eau Courante's personal assistant, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, but I mean... I still don't decide things"

Looking away for the first time, Miley played with the rings on her fingers. She almost looked bored, although she probably wasn't.

"And still, you have a lot to say in this high position you work in by now. And also in your private life, you are close to him"

Unsure what to answer, Harry played with his hands under the table. He was just not comfortable with this woman; he didn't know why. She was intimidating and he didn't know her enough to know what was going on inside her head.

When Miley sat up in a quick movement to lean over the table slightly, Harry jumped a bit, because it had been so loud after their silence.

"What do you see in him?", she asked with an interested look, now speaking in a higher voice as if she was a friend that was curious and excited.

"What?"

"In Louis. Are you serious about him?"

"Uhm. Yes, obviously", Harry answered a bit unsure. He was very open about many things, but this woman certainly never covered her mouth and just asked what she wanted to know. It was a bit offensive to be honest.

"You're together"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I... because? And I don't know why you ask this; this has nothing to do with the topic"

"What's the topic?"

"Well, if you're qualified to become Killing Morth"

"I am qualified. The only question for you is if you all approve it"

"Okay, so... why do you wanna talk to me?"

"I said for you this is the question"

"And what's yours?"

Now being quiet shortly, Miley leaned back again, eyes wandering over his face as if she'd find an answer there.

"I have many questions", she answered with a thoughtful look.

"Like...?"

A silence was between them, before Miley again surprised him with a question.

"Did you know the snake?"

"What?!"

Now understanding a bit more, Harry sat up a bit. And the thought of staying professional was more and more being pushed away by anger.

"Are you assuming I'm working with LIFE?"

"So you know a lot"

"They tried to kill me twice", Harry made clear seriously. He was sick of this and now Miley also started this. Was this the reason she had wanted to talk with him?!

"And still", Miley began and didn't seem to be bothered by Harry's words.

"You're still here"

"So you think it's suspicious that I'm still alive?"

"You have a lot of luck. Being with L'eau Courante, getting an own position created and surviving an attack twice. Or at least twice; I don't know everything you experienced"

Perplexed, Harry stared at her. Did she just want to see his reaction, or was she serious about this? He felt like in the past when the senate had discussed about him being guilty or not; everything he could say seemed to make him suspicious. But this time he wasn't getting desperate, but rather angry.

"Exactly", he said a bit harsher.

"You don't know everything I did or experienced"

Her face didn't change, but she also didn't answer. Maybe she was thinking more about what she had assumed and said now.

"I'm here since half a year", he added then, while trying to not get angry. But it was hard. After all, he only was scared that people would think he was the bad one, while he was scared to be killed by LIFE. He was so afraid of DEATH not believing him and in the end he'd be alone.

"What?", Miley now said surprised and lifted her eyebrows. Nodding, Harry hoped this would show her the truth. Playing with her teeth, the woman moved around with her tongue insider her mouth.

"And I don't have luck; rather I'm fucking cursed. The moment I was fully employed was the moment Danielle was found by DEATH and the whole thing started"

Seeing Miley's face being serious and still thoughtful made Harry angrier. There were so many more problems than the question if Harry was the bad guy here. Why he for fuck's sake?!

"I got pranked by Danielle and thought she was an innocent worker, wanted to save her what made me walk into a building that blew up; I was her hostage at a ball in Paris; a ceiling almost crashed down on me, because an onyx exploded; I thought a good friend of mine was evil and I had to kill her, then it was only a test by DEATH; then I got accused of having manipulated and tortured Louis and almost had lost my position in DEATH and then I lost my friend for real and then I had to see Danielle being tortured and in the end I got almost beat up to death by some men from LIFE and now I have to hear that last night, a snake was brought into my room to kill me and now I really have to explain again that I'm not betraying DEATH or anyone?! I... I'm not even made for that, I'm a fucking loser in betraying someone! I'm not even able to hold eye contact with you"

Looking away, Harry took a deep breath to calm down. God, he was sick of this. And the silence that now was there again, didn't help him. It was just annoying and sad. All Harry wanted was to work well and be seen as a good worker...? And he had tried to always take right decisions and still, there still were so many people that were assuming he was evil.

"You're a fool", he heard and looked back to Miley, who leaned forwards again, but was completely serious.

"If I was trying to get rid of you, you'd have helped me a lot with showing me how weak you can be"

Perplexed and completely done with this topic, Harry's face changed. This was enough.

"You know what? I don't even care! I mean everyone already knows about me enough. Everyone seems to know me better than I do", he answered pissed. He now also leaned forward over the table as Miley lifted one eyebrow.

"Everyone 'knows' I'm only in this position, because I manipulate L'eau Courante and only want to be a leader and powerful and work with LIFE and whatever. And... I didn't even say to you that I was weak, but you just immediately think that. In reality, I can say that I actually am kinda strong. But nobody sees that"

Now, a small grin formed on Miley's lips and Harry blinked a bit confused at that, but kept his serous face.

"You surprised me"

In her voice was amusement and also her eyes weren't as cold as before.

"What?", Harry asked, was confused, but also wasn't in the mood for her to prank him or anything.

"The wrong people underestimate you"

"What do you mean?"

Harry was fully confused now, but Miley already started to explain.

"Many people in DEATH don't think you're a good worker, so they immediately think you plan something. And the people, who see you as an enemy, doesn't matter if in DEATH or in LIFE, they really know what you're capable of. Sad, that not everyone in DEATH who actually is on your side, sees that"

Leaning back a bit, the curly haired man looked at her perplexed.

"So you don't think I'm betraying DEATH?"

"I don't trust you", the woman answered.

"But I usually don't trust anyone. Louis and Jackson are leaders, but you aren't. So I will keep a special eye on you... And let Bullet also do that"

Following the nod she had given behind Harry, he turned his head, jumped a bit. He hadn't seen the tattooed man in the back of the room earlier.

"Jesus. Was he in here all the time?!", he said and looked from the man to the blond woman.

She didn't give him an answer though.

"But you're different from what I thought you to be; you do have a character and a fire. I thought you're a quiet... puppy that only follows Louis and made it to this position by always saying 'yes'"

"Is that what people think of me?"

"No, not everyone. Some think you are a good worker; some think you aren't. And some think you're dangerous"

"And you thought...?"

"I still think some things. But at least I know that there is more than a man who wants to get into the dress of L'eau Courante and enjoys to have a higher privilege"

"I worked for this"

"You just explained", Miley nodded and put her chin in her hand.

"And I asked about Louis because of that. One could really think you use him"

"I don't. I... I understand now why you asked this. It's just a private topic and I really like him a lot", Harry said while looking at the table. He liked Louis more than just 'liking a lot'.

Nodding, Miley watched him.

"It's just dangerous, you know? Liking someone while being in DEATH, and even more when you're a leader. People can use this; and even if not, they are getting weak. They create themselves a weakness"

Swallowing, Harry didn't answer. He hated this. He didn't want to see Louis as his weakness and he also didn't want to be seen as his weakness by him. Love was supposed to make them stronger, but in DEATH it really seemed to make them weak.

"Why aren't you together?"

"We take our time"

While answering, he again looked at the woman. But with one look into his eyes, she could see that it was all he wanted. And after the conversation with Louis, she already had figured this, knew who of them took his time.

"That's smart. But it isn't smart that everyone knows about you two"

"I know. Hell, I never even wanted this all to happen"

Chuckling at the thought of how he had forbidden himself so much he now did, he shook his head.

"But it happened and I'm so happy, but it also is hard and dangerous"

"So at least you know", Miley said, who apparently had thought Harry was very naïve.

"Of course. And I notice everyday"

"You know that he can't choose you over DEATH"

"What do you mean?"

The woman stayed quiet what made Harry frown. He felt like she knew something he didn't. Something important.

"What do you mean?", he asked again and she looked at him seriously.

"He's L'eau Courante, man. He always will have to choose DEATH above everything... and over everyone"

"But... I'm an employee of DEATH...?"

"Yeah, and he doesn't date this one. He dates Harry in his private life"

A bit hurt by her words, Harry leaned back like it would protect him or stop her from saying more.

"What do you mean with that?", he asked again, this time a bit more serious to show her to just say it.

"In an incident... he always would have to choose his working life"

"Wait, I... I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. Why would he have to choose?"

"In any incident, I don't know. Imagine LIFE tries to kill you and maybe also Jackson. Or in this case... Aria Soffocante..."

Harry's face changed as he thought about it.

"He always had to save the other leader of DEATH", Miley finished the imagine. It wouldn't have hurt less if she had just stabbed him in the chest with a knife.

"Without having a chance, because that's what his life is. You're an employee in this life"

Gulping down the big feeling in his throat, Harry looked away, just stared onto the ground. He had never really thought about this; about Louis' duties in situations like this. Or rather L'eau Courante's duties.

"So, if LIFE kidnaps you and wants to have some private notes, programs, anything from DEATH in exchange of your life..."

"He had to choose DEATH", Harry finished her sentence quietly in trance and Miley nodded, although he didn't see it.

"There's a reason why a leader shouldn't have a life"

She got no answer, because the man sitting opposite of her, was only staring onto the ground.

Harry couldn't... do anything right now. He never had thought about what would happen if Louis really had to choose; he was forced to follow his duties and would have to choose DEATH always.

But it was so weird, because Harry always had thought about being in a relationship meant to always choose the partner. But L'eau Courante wasn't like that. He was a mafia boss who had duties and responsibilities.

Louis would choose Harry; but that wouldn't help him if something in DEATH happened.

It sure was hard for Louis, but it was also hard for Harry. God, and Harry had thought it was bad to have something with his boss, because it was his boss. But that falling for him really could kill him or something similar hadn't been one of his fears. And that Louis would always have to choose DEATH.

Louis had always said that he liked Harry for seeing L'eau Courante and Louis as two different people. But because of thinking like that, he hadn't thought about a situation like Miley had just explained. L'eau Courante was Louis' main life. And Louis' life was only a private, small piece of it. But it was nothing worth for DEATH.

Harry was nothing worth for DEATH.

It hurt.

He now felt so small and useless. And although he knew Louis didn't see it like that, he felt like being a bother to Louis. He made his life harder and complicated; while he also made the same with his own life.

"Sorry to wake you up", Miley said after a few minutes.

"But you shouldn't be naïve in this"

"Actually, it isn't your problem", Harry said and looked at her now. She was too open for him right now.

"So stop talking about him with me"

"I don't think you can give me orders"

"It wasn't an order, but a request. Although I'm not sure if the personal assistant of L'eau Courante isn't allowed to give someone who wants to be a leader an order"

With that, Harry stood up. He didn't care about being mean or anything right now. It was a defensive reaction and Miley sure knew that. He repressed the thought of maybe getting in trouble for this; he didn't want Louis to also get in trouble for this. But he was hurt right now and couldn't think clearly.

"I won't tell anyone", Miley said, who maybe knew what Harry was worrying about in the back of his head. Standing up, she held out her hand.

"Thanks for the talk, though"

Looking at her hand shortly, before shaking it, Harry answered.

"Don't wanna be offensive. There are just things that only have to do with me and Louis"

"Got it"

He didn't know if she really would listen to him, because at some point she'd maybe be in a higher position than Harry. And she seemed to be like this usually. But he just nodded quietly, before walking to the door.

The bad feeling about being alone with this woman had been right.

He walked out while feeling even worse than he had felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Thoughts on Miley?  
> Sorry to everyone who was watching my Instastory two days ago... don't be freaked out by me lmao-  
> I'm excited for the next chapters xx  
> Can you imagine that this story at some point has to end? Skskks  
> I hope you're all okay and safe and wish you all a happy new year already xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	18. ||15||

Harry hadn't seen Louis until like 90 minutes after being in his new room. Liam had brought him his bags and told him to wait for Louis and that there was nothing to do right now for him. Harry had decided to stay in his room, because it was the best anyways. He had to calm down and had to think about a few things actually. So he had taken a long hot shower, while thinking about the current situation and the talk with Miley. Her words never left his mind and after showering, he hadn't been able to stop his thoughts so he had called Kendall to distract himself and to talk with her for a bit since they hadn't much time for that lately.

She hadn't taken a lunchbreak, because in QUAL was a lot to do for her.

"Since we're very good in creating the medications, we are experimenting on more and stuff", she had said and had also talked about a few more stuff they now were able to do in the lab. It made Harry a bit jealous since he also was very interested in this. But it made him even more proud and happy for the lab and everyone who was involved in this. Louis sure was also happy with their work.

"And what about you?", she now asked after being done with her rant about it.

"I'm good!"

"Really? You called Niall and me in one day...?"

Silently, Harry thought about an excuse. But he was a bad liar when it came to his friends. So he sighed.

"There's a lot happening at the moment, but I don't wanna talk about it"

"Work or private life?"

Thinking about it, the man swallowed and the words of the blonde came back into his head. And also the situation with the black snake in his room.

"Both. As I said though, I don't wanna talk about it"

"But you're okay?!"

"Yeah, sure. It's just a lot going on right now..."

"I hope this all ends soon. You really got thrown into cold water since you work in DEATH. I mean look at the last few months and you haven't even been fully employed in DEATH for one year"

"Yeah, I guess"

"But you and Louis are still, uhm... I don't know, a thing?"

"Oh, yes, we are", Harry answered and although there were those hurting thoughts, he smiled at the thought of the smaller man. Every second that passed now the bad thoughts goit pushed away and happy thoughts of Louis got more and more room.

Just Louis. Nothing with DEATH or anything.

"I almost can hear your whipped smile"

"Nah..."

She laughed shortly.

"I'm glad you're good. And guess what? Tessa's got a boyfriend"

"Really? I'm jealous"

"Stop! I'm really happy, because I was worried for a while since all she did for a while was talking about you"

"I'm happy for her too then", he laughed and rolled his eyes at the thought of her.

"But I hope it's something serious"

"I don't know. She switches feelings often"

"Didn't notice"

"Anyways", Kendall said laughing.

"I'll meet her boyfriend at her birthday party in two days"

"You're allowed to go there?"

"I hope. If I'm not, then you could do me a favour and make Louis pretty eyes and ask him about this"

"Sure", Harry jokingly said and shook his head laughing. Then he realised he didn't even know when Louis had his birthday. It was a strange thought; Louis knew his of course.

"Anyways, I have to go now. Will work a lot so I have time for her party"

"Yeah, of course. Good luck on that", Harry said and pushed the thought away. He had to accept the fact that Louis wasn't allowed to just tell Harry everything about him. Smiling while saying goodbye to Kendall, he stood up as there was a knock on the door. Quickly, he ended the call and put his phone on the table, before walking to the door.

While he opened it, he got a message on his bracelet. But he didn't look at it immediately, blinked surprised to see Xander standing there. It was the security, who had stayed with him when Louis had left to go to the MOTH and had watched him being safe when coming to the headquarters later. He also had walked him to his new room earlier.

"Oh, Xander, hey"

"Hello, Mr. Styles. I'm here to take you to L'eau Courante"

Nodding, Harry looked back to his phone.

"Sure, wait a second", he then said and quickly reached for his phone. While doing that, his stupid brain told him that this was a trap and Xander was working for LIFE. Blinking, he put the phone in the chest pocket of his uniform. Was it stupid to think of that...? Xander actually was a good security and Louis and Liam had picked him to walk with Harry.

But what if...?

Swallowing, Harry looked to his bracelet and read over the message. He exhaled with a smile, while his heart jumped a bit.

'Don't worry, prince; Xander will bring you to your king x'

While walking out now, Harry had a stupid smile on his lips.

Terrible. That's what Louis was.

And so cute.

***

Already on the complicated way to Louis' office, Harry had noticed more securities walking around or standing around. Now, DEATH finally took things seriously then.

"L'eau Courante, Mr. Styles is here to see you", Xander walked in, after nodding to Liam, who was standing in front of the big door to the office. Liam didn't inform Louis, probably because the mafia boss had ordered Xander to come here with Harry and because he knew they'd walk in soon. And Liam knew they'd be here, too.

Standing up, Louis nodded and with quick steps, he was walking towards them so they met in the middle.

"Thanks, Xander. You can leave"

Nodding, the security already turned around and walked out of the big office.

"Isn't he mysterious?", Louis joked and Harry chuckled.

"He's actually quite nice. Not a security guard who's always quiet and stuff"

"I actually didn't choose him for being my private security guard because of that", Louis said and pulled the corner of his mouth down quickly as if he got caught in something.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, I chose Zayn", the small man said and shrugged.

"Lovely choice", Harry mumbled for what Louis laughed.

"Yeah, I should have had you as my assistant already. But Zayn was quiet. And he had the better name"

"What?"

"Well, I can't yell Xander without laughing. Who even is called that?"

"You're crazy"

Giggling, Louis nodded and took a step closer to Harry. Sighing then, he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on the taller man's chest to look up at him.

"Mmh, I missed you"

"Already?"

"So you didn't miss me?"

"No, I was on the phone with Kendall"

Seeing Louis' grumpy pout made Harry smile fondly and he leaned down to kiss the little one's nose.

"Of course I missed you"

His voice was softer than before as he thought about the talk with Miley. And then the question came.

"How was the conversation with Miley? Sorry that I left and didn't make it earlier"

"No problem. It was, uhm, okay. I don't know what to think of her yet"

Noticing how Harry avoided his gaze, Louis frowned worried.

"You don't? Me and Jackson think she's a good catch"

"Oh, uhm, that's good!"

Now rubbing over his forehead, the taller man breathed out deeply. Louis tightened his grip around his waist as he noticed his lover seeming uncomfortable.

"Did something happen?"

"Not really..."

"Hey"

A small hand laid on his cheek to push his face to Louis, so the younger one was looking down at him again.

"If she was strange to you or there is something you need to tell me, I'll listen to you. It's not a done deal and I trust you. I won't ignore what you say, Harry"

"Thank you... that means much to me", Harry answered quietly. Because it was nice of Louis to think about this. It was hard to not just ignore his opinion on her and all. But she actually was a good catch, her character was just colliding with Harry's probably. But they could work on that. And if not – it had nothing to do with work. That was business. One couldn't get along with everyone.

"But I don't want to talk about it yet. It has nothing to do with her becoming Killing Morth actually"

Turning his face away again, he tried to stop this topic. Louis leaned a bit to the right to follow his gaze, while his hand on the cheek of the younger man stopped him from moving his head more.

"Did she ask private stuff?"

Nodding a bit, Harry looked at Louis' chest that was covered in the pink fury jacket again. The elder replied the nod and his mouth went to one side thoughtfully. He had noticed how Miley had asked stuff and had attacked him with that a bit. And with Harry she maybe had been even worse, because she didn't trust him at all and he was someone she couldn't see through.

"Don't let that get to you too much, okay? She was the same with me and I'm sure she was like that with Jackson, too. It's just the way she is. But if she says things you don't want, tell her or me. If she wants this position, she should stop that. If she talks with us while others are in the room, she could spread private things about us to those"

Nodding more now, Harry looked back into his face.

"Yes, I know. She also only wants to get to know us, I guess"

"She told me she can't judge you really. So she's focused on that", Louis said softly and his thumb rubbed over the skin on Harry's cheek.

"But you can always talk to me if something she said is bothering you. I won't just talk it down and will take you serious, okay?"

The thing Louis just had made clear made Harry's heart swell up, because it meant so much to him. It wasn't self-evident that Louis in his position took someone's worries serious. He could also just say Harry shouldn't take her serious and just stay focused on business.

"Thank you", he said and turned his face slightly to kiss the thumb on his cheek. Louis, who had to smile at this gesture and found Harry so unbelievingly adorable with this pouty cute worried face, put both his hands on his cheeks now to pull his head down.

"Aww, of course!", he said and kissed his lips shortly.

"You're so cute!", he said in a higher voice after breaking the kiss, just to put another quick kiss on those plump lips.

"What...?", Harry asked confused, but let his lips be kissed more by the smaller man, who still was holding his cheek.

"I don't know"

Another kiss.

"But you're so adorable"

Another kiss.

"Like a baby"

Another kiss.

"You called me daddy two hours ago"

"Right now you're a babydaddy", Louis said and rubbed his nose against Harry's while smiling brightly. He didn't know what it was, but he was freaking out right now. Harry was so adorable.

"Smile!"

"What?!", Harry said confused but had to smile immediately for what Louis poked his dimple.

"You're sweeter than a petit-fours"

"That means a lot coming out of your mouth"

"I know", Louis grinned and let go of the taller man now.

"But we wanted to talk serious actually"

At this, Harry's smile fell. Right. They had wanted to talk about security. He would love if they could be foolish idiots all the time, but they couldn't. Not as L'eau Courante and his assistant.

"Yeah", he said dryly.

"Sorry", he got as an answer as the mafia boss sat down on his office chair.

"But I wanna talk about this, before we come to the good news"

"Good news?", Harry asked as he sat down on the chair in front of the table. Two hours ago he had sat here and had been uncomfortable, while he now was feeling all comfortable with Louis here.

"Later", this one grinned and supported his chin on his right hand.

"So, I thought about it and I really would suggest you get a security guard. Or more than one, I don't care. As much as you want... or as many I can make u get"

At the last sentence, he grinned slightly and Harry gave him an eye roll for what both grinned more.

"How about Xander, now that I know you are comfortable with him? Would you be okay with having him around you often?"

"I guess so. I don't know. I'd rather have someone I know and trust and stuff, but that isn't possible I guess. I mean it still has to be someone who is trained to be a security"

Louis' mouth opened, but he seemed to be unsure, closed it again. It made Harry frown.

"What?"

Quietly, Louis looked at the files on the table with possible securities.

"Do you think it's good to have someone you know and like as your security?"

Now that Louis asked, Harry really thought about it more.

"Hm... maybe it isn't good. After all... the job of the security is to protect me and I shouldn't worry about them"

Nodding a bit, Louis still looked over the files.

"Yeah... I mean there would be some people, but..."

"Who?"

Louis found the file he had searched for, grabbed it and looked at it, before sighing and putting it on the table.

"We'd have to ask first, though", he said while pushing the opened file to Harry. The taller man was staring at the name and the picture there.

"What?!", he said and reached for it. While tapping around on the keyboard on his right, Louis snorted.

"You couldn't complain about your security being too quiet then"

"Niall's middle name is James?!"

Harry laughed and let the file fall onto the table again.

"I never knew that!"

Not answering, Louis still looked at the screen on his right, read over a few things.

"His last name is Horan...?"

Nodding, the small man looked at Harry quickly, before his eyes fell back to the screen again.

"Quen and him had to have other last names. So one of them took the last name of their mother and the other from their father"

Now more serious, Harry looked at the file again. He sometimes forgot he knew Quen's real name. She had told him at the party in Jackson's house. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like it was. So much had changed since then. And not only to good.

And now he wondered if Louis had a family Harry didn't know about. Did he have sisters or brothers that had another last name? He never talked about that. But that was explanation enough actually. It probably was a hard topic for him. He always was so quiet about his own mother for example, when Harry had talked with him about his. Still, he didn't know more about his own mother by the way.

"Why would Niall be able to be my security?", he now asked.

"Well, because he is qualified and trained as one", Louis answered and looked at him.

"Remember the mission in the old MOTH where I got shot? He was there, because he was there often as a security"

"Oh. And then his position got changed? Because he now is only in QUAL"

"Yeah, he... he chose that"

"Why?"

Harry frowned when Louis avoided his gaze and seemed to be somewhere else in his head.

"Did something happen?"

"There was an..."

Swallowing, Louis stopped and still had those empty eyes that stared at the ground.

"Incident"

Quietly, Harry waited, but there wasn't coming more. At some point, Louis blinked and looked up again.

"And he chose to take a break from being a part of the security. But who knows, maybe he'd like to protect you. That would mean he could always cling to your ass"

"Louis... do you think this is a smart idea?"

"I don't know, Harry. It's your choice. I only said it's possible. You'd feel safe completely and would always feel comfortable around him fully and never would be afraid of your security being with LIFE. But the negative thing is that he and you had to focus on work and on the fact that Niall is a level lower you and has to protect you in danger"

Nodding, Harry looked at the file again. His heart said it would be nice, since they'd be around together more and he'd feel safe around him and would never be scared. But it was right... he knew by now how negative it could be to work with people that were close.

Quen. She had scarified herself for Louis. Niall had to do the same for Harry in dangerous situations. Any security had, but of course it was something different for Harry If it was someone personal to him. Sounded selfish, but that's just how people were.

"Maybe talk about it with him. Maybe he has an opinion about it and won't change it. It could be that he declines"

"Yeah, you're right"

"And until then you're okay with Xander?"

"You say his name very serious"

"I tried not to laugh"

Chuckling, Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay with Xander"

"Fine", Louis said and took the file of Niall to the others again.

"He'll have to take another oath and sign something, but I'll let that be done soon. You can always tell him if he should leave you alone and always can tell him to come to you. You know... just like me with Liam"

"'Sometimes you can't tell Liam to leave"

"Yeah, that's their duty sometimes. Protection and not only doing what we say"

Rolling his eyes, Louis made an annoyed noise.

"Just like me"

"Mmh, no, you do what I say", Louis said in a teasing voice and traced over Harry's hand with his finger.

Memories of last night filled Harry's head and his body immediately got hot. Breathing out, he looked away.

"Not very professional"

He heard Louis' giggles and the finger on his hand disappeared. But the giggle stopped when he talked on.

"We will talk about what happened tomorrow in the meeting"

Getting serious at this topic, Harry looked to the elder, who also was looking more serious now.

"I hope you're okay with that. I know you're scared, worried and confused and that's your right. But we'll know more tomorrow... so can we just leave it like this...?"

"I don't know if I can just ignore it"

"Me too! But..."

A bit sad, Louis' blue eyes fell to Harry's chest and now the hand of him was taking the hand he had traced over a few seconds ago.

"We will leave this topic tonight and just try to forget it until tomorrow. I'll help us"

"What are you planning?"

"Wait. So you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I guess. We can't do much actually"

Nodding, Louis gave him a warm smile that made Harry smile back immediately.

"So... we're done with the serious talk?"

"No"

The hand of Louis now pulled on his hand, making Harry reaching out his arm over the table. Stroking over his inner lower arm, Louis talked on.

"There is another thing we could do for your safety. I thought about it for a while, but never knew how to explain it to you without sounding... like I wanna lock you up and all. Since I know you are like me when it comes to this; it makes someone feel controlled and watched and like a dog or something. But given the circumstance I just wanted to ask you"

He stopped briefly to let his finger stroke over a few inches on his skin, where he knew the chip of DEATH had been inserted.

"There's a device that allows us to always locate you. We could give the access to only a few people, but... in the situation where those men of LIFE took you away to the garage, it would have helped us and we had been there earlier, you know..."

Breathing in, Harry looked away. Louis felt how Harry's arm tried to get free, so he let him take back his arm.

"I don't wanna pressure you with this and use this experience to make you feel like you have to do that! It's still your life and your privacy. There are so many possibilities I could arrange to make it comfortable for you"

"Do you have it?"

"I..."

Uncomfortable, Louis looked away. Pressing his lips together shortly, before fixing his hair, he tried to find words.

"Many different things"

"Like...?"

Louis wanted to talk, but got interrupted by his bracelet.

"Oh", he said while looking down on it.

"I have to go, it's important"

He typed onto it briefly, while standing up. Sad to let him go again, Harry also stood up. They'd spend the night together at least; he couldn't complain about Louis having no time for him.

The smaller man walked around the table and took his arm.

"Sorry, I wanted to finish this security talk and not do it tonight. But we'll finish this quickly and then we have the whole evening and night to ourselves"

"Where are we going, though?"

Now grinning, Louis kissed him.

"Won't tell ya", he sing-songed teasingly, before leaning back again.

"But I'll text you where to be"

Looking down now, Louis stroked over the fabric of his uniform.

"And wear something comfy", he said at what Harry's eyebrows lifted.

"What?"

"Just do what I say", Louis giggled and poked his cheek.

"You'll like what I planned"

"I don't know if you're being sweet or hinting something dirty"

"You'll find out soon"

Amused, Louis kissed him again, before walking past him.

"Oh and pack something fancy in your bag. Like a suit or summat"

"What?"

"Just dress like prince charming", Louis grinned, before leaving a confused Harry in his office.

Why should he dress comfortable, but also pack something fancy?

***

Turns out getting a security wasn't as easy as Louis had said. Harry had thought it wouldn't be so many things to sign and stuff. But after reading over many files and signing stuff, he could look forward to leaving later even more.

Sighing happily to leave soon, Harry took his bag and held it behind his right shoulder, while opening his door. Surprised, he stopped when he saw who just was stopping before it.

"What are you doing here?"

Obviously not here because he wanted to, Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and lemme talk"

"Uhm, well, then go ahead, but I have to go"

While saying this, Harry walked past him slowly, still with the bag behind his shoulder. But he turned a bit to Jackson to show him he could of course walk with him (although he wasn't the nicest company Harry would wish for).

"Stop, dumbass", Jackson said unfriendly and had a strong grip on Harry's free arm so he was forced to stop.

"I wanted to... apologize"

Gritting his teeth dissatisfied, Jackson didn't even manage to look into his face while saying this. He sure was hurt in his pride for saying that to Harry.

"What?", the slightly taller man asked a bit quieter than before. Because one didn't hear Louis' ex saying this often. And then to Harry. By now it would surprise him less to hear him saying an apology to Louis.

"For earlier"

Jackson rolled his eyes and now was looking at Harry, while his apology sounded more like he just had told Harry how stupid he was.

"I got a call that was private and left you alone. I shouldn't have done that since the situation right now isn't that safe and summat"

At the last word, Harry's mouth opened. But he was quiet for a few more seconds.

"And 'summat'..."

"Yeah. And if you tell anyone I did that, I'm gonna make your life hell. More than already"

Now smiling like the asshole he was, Jackson already walked backwards.

"Have fun with my ex", he said while looking at the bag that was over the curly haired man's shoulder, before turning around. Slowly a small grin made its way on Harry's lips.

"Jackson!", he called after the man that turned around by that.

"Did Louis make you apologize?"

"Remember what I said about telling someone", the unfriendly voice answered without really answering his question... but still somehow answered it. Jackson himself turned around and walked away, probably happy to be done with this. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and walked in the other direction. Louis seriously had talked with Jackson about leaving Harry and had made him coming here to apologize.

Louis was crazy.

And so fucking adorable.

***

"Oh, hi, Mr. Styles"

"Good evening, L'eau Courante", Harry answered in the same raised voice Louis had used, while he was walking towards the smaller man in the garage. Before having fully arrived him, Harry already let the hand that held his bag fall down to his side. And the seconds he stopped in front of Louis, he let it drop to the ground, before already reaching for the older one, who was already lifting his arms to put them into Harry's neck.

"Mmh", Louis made happily against Harry's lips as the taller man kissed him longingly while he had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Not very professional", he added mumbling for what Harry's lips only used a bit more pressure onto his smaller ones, making him smile into the kiss.

Both didn't notice Xander's look as he saw this. Liam though rolled his eyes and took the bag that was laying on the ground.

"I didn't know they were this open about it", Xander said quietly while watching them stunned as he followed Liam to the back of the car.

"Then you're probably blind", the security answered while putting the bag into the car.

"They things I already saw and heard", he mumbled then quietly, before turning around.

"L'eau Courante, we should go. We wanted to leave as early as possible"

His boss seemed to just now remember why they wanted to leave in first place, stopped the kiss and put his hands on Harry's chest as he looked back to the two security guards.

"Yeah, you're right"

His lips showed a grin as he turned around and stroked over the fabric of the sweater of Harry.

"You distracted me", he said teasingly and pulled him along to the car.

"Or you distracted me", Harry said, looked back alarmed, but couldn't find his bag.

"Your bag's already in the car, Harry", he heard Xander and turned around.

"Oh. Thanks, Xander"

"You told him to call you 'Harry'?", Louis whispered as the security got into the car.

"Yeah, I can't stay serious if he calls me that while protecting my life"

"It's rather strange you can take him serious while his name is Xander"

"Let's go", Harry laughed and guided Louis to the car.

"You're the one with the french name for 'floating water' by the way"

"Charming"

"No, floating"

"Asshole", Louis answered snorting, while putting a hand on the car door.

"Take a seat, king"

"I really am thinking about leaving you here", he stopped and turned around to Harry, who grinned stupidly.

"Stupid situation since you wanna spend time with me"

Lifting one eyebrow surprised, Louis looked at him a bit shocked about his cheekiness.

"Don't get cocky just because I like you, curly"

"I already am"

"Think about last night and you aren't anymore", he answered. And with that he got into the car.

At first, Harry only stood there and didn't answer. Stroking over his dress, Louis grinned and looked up.

"What's wrong?", he said innocently and Harry swallowed and blushed, quickly closing the door, before walking to the other side to get into the car.

He hated Louis.

***

"Now I get why you said to wear something comfortable", Harry realised as he saw the small jet they stopped in front after a short drive. Humming, Louis opened his seatbelt and after Liam opened the car, he got out. He tried to hide how excited he was for tonight. The tingling feeling in his stomach made him smile, but he forced to stop it. It really was time to finally do it.

Feeling even more sure about his plans, Louis walked closer to Harry as the taller one took his right hand as they were walking towards the jet.

"Doesn't the MOTH have an airfield?"

"Yeah, but it would be a bit more obvious that we leave, wouldn't it?"

"Nobody knows?"

"Only a few"

"And does anyone except for you know where we're going?", Harry asked as they got in. Chuckling, Louis let himself fall down on one of the big chairs.

"The pilot I hope"

Rolling his eyes but also having to chuckle, Harry sat down opposite of him.

"Will you tell me now?"

"You're almost as curious as me", Louis giggled, then sighed as he leaned back, slipping down on his chair a bit.

"Be patient and lemme surprise you", he said while his feet shook off his plateau heels to then lay on Harry's lap as always. Not minding at all, Harry's hand stroked over Louis' ankle, while looking at the outfit the small man was wearing.

"Is this how you dress 'comfy'?"

At this question, Louis looked down to his white jumpsuit with long sleeves and the fabric being tighter around his waist. [outfit on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"It's comfy", he answered, while stroking the white material.

"And the shoes are more comfy than you'd might think"

Because of the thick heel his shoes actually weren't as uncomfortable than some other shoes he owned. And they had no tight buckle or anything.

"You can wear anything you want of course; just was wondering. But you look so pretty in this. Would also look gorgeous in sweatpants and a loose shirt though"

Grinning, Louis' foot wiggled a bit.

"Won't wear that in front of my workers. That wouldn't be professional"

Chuckling, Harry looked at him for a bit longer, green eyes sparkling loving and fondly. It already made Louis breathing in deeper at the feelings he felt getting this look. When he noticed how his cheeks were getting hotter and sure a bit red, he looked away. Stupid Harry and his stupid loving look. He already knew this idiot was smiling when he felt a thumb stroking over his skin a bit faster.

"Fucking charmer"

"I didn't do anything actually"

"You did and you know it"

Laughing slightly, the taller one leaned back, but still ran his hand over Louis' soft skin. Pouting a bit stubborn, Louis meanwhile closed his eyes and leaned back more.

"You can be glad your stupid hands are warm and not cold"

"I warmed them only for you, my king"

"Thank you, daddy", Louis answered in an innocent voice. Grinning, he kept his eyes closed as he got no answer from Harry from then on.

***

"Where are we?", Harry asked while rubbing over his eyes. He had fallen asleep earlier and had no orientation about how long they had fled or where they were. Laughing about this, Louis took his hand and dragged him to the big car Liam and Xander already packed their bags into.

"You're an idiot"

"From the weather we could be in Germany", the taller man said as he looked up and saw grey clouds covering the sky.

"Maybe. But you soon will see where we are"

Looking around, Harry let himself be pulled towards the car. He couldn't make out where they were, there were only trees around them. He got no clue to be honest.

And also in the car, he couldn't find out where they were, because they drove through nature. Just when they arrived a city, he understood where they were.

"Feeling back at home?"

Louis grinned when he saw Harry recognizing the city. Of course, after all he had lived here for a long time.

"We're back in London?!"

"That's right", Louis said and pinched his cheek as if he was a child.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, did you suspect we'd be here?"

"No, why should I?"

"There's your answer"

Frowning a bit, Harry got reminded about what was going on in DEATH. So they would spend their night in London and then go back to the MOTH for the meeting? Being rich really was something else. It was stupid actually. But also exciting.

"I know what you're thinking", the mafia boss said and smiled softly what almost looked apologetic.

"Normally I don't fly around like this, because I hate to switch locations quickly and all the time. But this was an easy way for us to disappear. And I also thought you'd like to be back in London"

"I mean..."

Looking out, the younger man noticed how he had missed this city. It was familiar and not a place he only went to once because of DEATH.

"I know you'd like to go to QUAL and meet Kendall and other people you got to know in the beginning of your job there. But you can't. I'm sorry"

As the grip around his hand tightened shortly, Harry looked back to the man sitting to his right.

"Because then people would know I'm here?"

At Louis' nod, he kept quiet, before looking out again. It was sad. He was back in London and couldn't see some of his friends? He trusted them, but he had to accept this. And for Louis, it sure wasn't easy, too.

"Okay", he said and looked back to Louis, lifting their hands to kiss the back of Louis' smaller one.

"I know that's the most important thing right now"

The smile he got back from Louis was already worth it to answer this; it made Harry happy to see those blue eyes happily and thankfully sparkling at him.

"I'm glad you understand. And after all, it's safer for your friends, too"

"Yeah..."

Louis gave him another warm smile, before the car stopped. Frowning now, Harry looked out of the window on Louis' side. He hadn't noticed that they had been driven into a garage. The door on Louis' side was opened for what the smaller man scooted closer to Harry quickly, laying his hand on this ones' chest.

"You'll get out in the other corridor of the building, so stay seated. We'll see us later, okay?"

"What?"

"Trust me", Louis said and kissed him quickly, before unbuckling his seat belt.

"And wear your fancy outfit. Xander will bring you safely to me"

"Will you see someone now...?", Harry asked quieter. But Louis head turned to him again.

"No, of course not. The less know about me being here the better. Just like with you"

Somehow relieved, Harry breathed out. Although Louis of course was allowed to do more than Harry, it would have felt kinda unfair.

"Have to do some calls, though. We'll see each other later", Louis said, before he smiled softly. Then he got out of the car and Liam closed the door while holding Louis' bag. The car drove on and Harry looked thoughtfully after Louis, who walked together with Liam and a few securities that had waited for him in the garage towards the entrance of where ever they were.

When the car pulled around a corner, Harry turned back forwards.

"May I ask you something, Harry?", Xander asked after a few seconds of silence in the car.

"You don't have to answer of course"

"Sure", Harry said and looked back outside, where all he saw were parking cars that looked expensive.

"Are you and L'eau Courante... together?"

Understandable that Xander asked this, but it wasn't an easy question for Harry. It made him wonder if Xander asked this because of other things than only curiosity. And moreover, he would love to just say yes, would love to say they were in a relationship. But also if they were, he'd probably say no until he knew what Louis would answer to that.

"No", he answered therefore while still looking outside.

"We aren't"

While Xander only nodded, Harry thought more about it. Until he decided to add something.

"And I actually don't want you to ask more about this"

"Okay. Sure"

It was probably easier for him if his security didn't ask more about this. Because some close friends and his own brain were asking enough about when they would be together. He would never pressure Louis to decide faster.

But that didn't stop his heart from finally wanting a relationship with the smaller man.

***

It was early evening when Harry got dressed. Since Louis had told him to dress fancy, he of course just did that. Although he didn't even know what they were gonna do. He felt as if he was overdressed, but when Louis told him to dress fancy then he'd sure also look like he'd go to a ball.

With a tingling feeling of excitement and still nervousness, although by now it wasn't their first evening together, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His forehead frowned sceptically as he looked at his white shirt. It was made of lace and Harry would never have picked this for himself, but Sophie had been so excited about it since she had designed it for him. How could Harry tell her no at that? And to be honest, it looked good with the black ribbon around his collar, tied to a loose bow. Above the shirt, he wore the black jacket he had since the ball in Paris and loose trousers in the same colour. [outfit on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

Breathing out, he put the jacket on and straightened it. He couldn't believe that he really had thought he'd be in the lab of QUAL, working there and nothing more. While he now was getting ready for... anything that L'eau Courante had planned. No; what Louis had planned.

A smile began to form on his lips as the curly man thought about the mafia boss, about his blue eyes and his amazing character. What had he planned for tonight? It had to be something nice... he wouldn't tell him he didn't want to date Harry anymore, right...?

Swallowing and now a bit more nervous in a bad way as negative thoughts filled his worried mind, he put his hand on the fabric of the little pockets on his jacket. As he felt the hard material of the box inside the pocket, he moved his shoulders a bit to loosen up.

No, Louis wouldn't tell him he wanted them to stop dating.

At least that's what Harry hoped.

***

Well, Harry was worrying, because he couldn't see how Louis had gotten ready with a big smile on his lips. The same smile was placed on his thin lips as his blue eyes sparkled in excitement as they squinted a bit because of the setting sun blinding him slightly with its orange light. Looking at the pretty view, he thought about what he had planned for him and his lover. He really couldn't wait for the taller man to arrive.

Smiling more, he kept on standing in the doorway between the room behind him and the platform outside, looked down at his bracelet that was offline; it would only be available if someone took an emergency call. All Louis wanted though was for it to be quiet the whole night. But sadly, he could never know given to his job.

From above here, the sounds of London weren't loud enough to make Louis not hear the sound of the elevator behind him. Slowly, his smile became a soft grin as he knew Harry just walked out of the elevator. Turning his head back to look at the younger man, he tried not to turn around fully so Harry could see the free back of his dress.

"Harry. Hi"

"I... Hi", Harry said while his face couldn't hide how overwhelmed the tall man was. He kept on walking slowly towards Louis though and stopped in front of him.

"You look..."

Blinking a bit too many times, Harry's eyes wandered from the long dress up to Louis' face. Although Louis seemed to know how pretty he looked as he grinned softly, he tried to still say his thought.

"You look very lovely. More than that actually"

His voice was quieter than he had wanted it to be, but his eyes already lay on the shiny fabric of his long dress that was made of satin in rose gold. It had a free back except for two thin straps crossing there; the top was reaching down to the middle of his chest, showing off his deep collarbones while also hugging his waist in the most pretty way. [outfit on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"So do you", Louis said after making a humming sound, played with the lace fabric on the collar of Harry's shirt.

"You really look good in everything. Never saw you in lace"

As usual, Louis tried to keep it down. Harry looked amazing and seriously? He had never thought of a lace shirt looking so good.

"Thank you. I felt a bit overdressed"

"You aren't now that you're with me"

Louis giggled and leaned up while his hand fell down to the chest of the taller man as he brought their lips together into a silent kiss. And Harry was glad Louis couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating in this moment.

Well, this one was focused on his own heartbeat being too fucking fast.

"Were you surprised at the location?"

After leaning back, Louis took Harry's bigger hand and led him out of the room to the platform that showed a beautiful view over London in a sunset.

"I was. I actually never been to the Shard. Always thought it's only for tourists"

"Well, there are no tourists today", Louis smiled and nodded to a small table that already was set.

"I... We'll have dinner here?!"

Grinning, Louis took two glasses that were already prepared on a small table next to the door they just had gotten out and handed one to Harry.

"Only if you want to, of course"

Taking the glass, Harry looked at the reddish drink. Because of the slice of orange swimming around in it, he figured it was Aperol Sprizz. Stunned he looked back to Louis, who waited for him to cling his glass against the one of the smaller man.

"As if I wouldn't want to", he answered and as the sound of the two glasses coming together sounded, Louis grinned more, before both had a short drink.

"Maybe I should have asked you if you're scared of hights. But since you never said that and there was nothing noted in your file and you also enjoyed helicopter rides, I thought it wouldn't be a problem"

"No... it's so beautiful", Harry said as he turned his head to look over the city.

"Also the weather", he then added as he realised how nice the sky looked by now.

"Can you control the weather? I mean, it was cloudy earlier"

"I can do many things", was Louis answer while he still held his teasing voice, before walking to the table.

"Common, let's eat. I'm starving"

"Controlling the weather seems exhausting"

"You have no idea"

Laughing, Harry followed Louis to the table. But before the smaller man could sit down, he was stopped by a hand on his tiny waist. Looking up asking, his face already got softer at the look Harry looked down to him with.

"Thank you"

Breathing out a bit overwhelmed at what the soft, thankful voice of Harry did to his body, Louis looked down smiling.

"We haven't even eaten yet"

"Still. Just to be here with you is enough and the effort you took for this"

"Fucking charmer", Louis mumbled, before looking up into green eyes that looked into his eyes immediately.

"I didn't cook this myself. Just for your information"

"I'm glad"

"Watch your mouth", Louis said and slapped his hand against his chest and acted insulted while Harry grinned, his hand meanwhile falling down from his waist.

"Just being honest"

"Just being an asshole"

Shaking his head with a smile that he couldn't hold back, Louis now sat down. With the same stupid smile, the curly haired man sat down next to him. He was sitting towards the view and his heart got even bigger with adoration as he knew Louis had planned this.

"You can also sit towards the view", he suggested for what Louis rolled his eyes.

"Stupid, I wanted you to sit there. And I also sit towards it a bit"

It felt strange to sit on a table with having Louis next to him and not opposite him. Right now, they were sitting around the corner of the table.

"Since when do we sit like this?", he asked as he took the fork.

"Well, it's my date", Louis said and did the same as Harry.

"So I decide how we sit"

Harry's mouth opened, but he couldn't answer to that. A memory immediately went into his mind.

"I told you if I prepare a date it's not the same as just having dinner with me"

Nodding slightly, Harry answered.

"You told me in Paris, I think. When you told me about Jackson the first time and that Danielle lied to me"

"Not a nice memory. But yes, I told you to not think about this being a date. Because a date is organized differently from me. Sitting around the corner, a fancy dress and on top of the Shard as the sun sets for example"

"You're quite romantic", Harry said as the corner of his mouth went up. And he couldn't believe it as Louis turned his head a bit when his cheeks began to redden. He really was shy about this.

"I... Maybe. I just want it to be special. We had a special first date because of you. So I wanted a special second date. In my way"

"So this is a date prepared by you. A bit more impressive than mine", Harry said and took a sip of his drink.

"Don't compare it", Louis answered and his hand reached for Harry's to stroke over the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Our first date was perfect because of you. It's really hard to catch up to that"

"You tried and succeeded. This is even better than eating in a five-star hotel restaurant"

"That's boring", Louis joked and rolled his eyes.

"And after our first date ended up in us running around in the rain, I thought about something cheesy stuff while we're dressed all fancy"

Although their first date had been perfect in Harry's opinion, too... he couldn't help but immediately like this date even more. Because Louis had organized this and he looked so gorgeous in this dress while it was only them on the Shard. Not in a central, not in DEATH. It was them for a moment; only Harry and Louis. And it still was so Louis; romantic and so over the top. But in a good way. Everything Louis did seemed to be in a good way for Harry.

"I really like this", he answered a bit too late for a normal answer.

"And the sitting around a corner means something for you?"

"Of course", Louis nodded.

"Sitting opposite of the other is... is normal and I do that enough in my job. And sitting like this, I can take your hand and be closer to you. And kissing is easier"

"Oh, so you really planned it all?", Harry grinned and leaned a bit towards him teasingly. It was true, like this there was no table between them.

"Maybe", Louis answered and a finger on his mouth pushed his head back.

"But first I'm gonna eat"

"One kiss?", Harry pouted a bit. Louis rolled his eyes, while answering.

"You're a child"

"I thought I'm a prince"

Almost looking angry, Louis looked at the lace shirt again, before looking into his face. Harry really looked like a prince in this stupid charming perfect pretty outfit.

"I hate you", he mumbled, before taking his face and leaning towards him to kiss him. He felt Harry's smile for what he also had to smile slightly. But both smiles fell as the slow kiss got deeper and Harry's hand went to Louis' upper arm, slightly squeezing it. It was Louis who stopped the kiss to breathe, eyes laying on the lips he still could feel on his own.

"I can't get enough of you", he heard softly. With that, he looked up into Harry's eyes again that also had laid on the lips of the other, before looking into his blue ones.

"Good", he mumbled. In his language, that meant 'I can't get enough of you, too'. But his stupid mouth couldn't say it... actually... why?

"Because I can't get enough of you, too", he said while he leaned back and looked to his glass he now took. Maybe he was shy to say this. But hey, finally he had said this instead of only thinking it.

"Really?"

Given his slightly teasing voice, Louis knew that Harry was making fun of his behaviour, rolled his eyes slightly. The taller man laughed and softly laid his hand on Louis' thigh, stroking over it.

"Are you okay? You seem..."

"Don't say it", Louis immediately warned and sat up, put the fork into the salad a bit harder than necessary. He couldn't believe he, a mafia boss, who also even had been engaged in the past, was getting nervous because of this stupid charming curly haired man and a stupid date.

"Enjoy your meal", he said quickly to drop the topic. Thank god, Harry went with that, only grinned a bit more, but then took his hand away to also start to eat.

***

During dinner, both men talked about actually anything and everything while watching the sun disappearing and turning the sky into a colourful art. When they were done with eating, it already was starting to get darker and Harry wasn't that surprised as small lights lit up around the terrace.

"You really are quite romantic", he said without meaning it jokingly actually. Huffing softly, Louis placed his chin on his hand.

"I just like fairylights"

"They're pretty"

"Exactly"

"Just like you"

"Knew you'd say that"

"Well, I have to keep up to my nickname"

"Fucking charmer"

"Exactly"

Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis leaned back now. As always after having eaten, he stroked over his tummy.

"I'm full of food"

"I'm glad. You'd sure be grumpy otherwise"

"Good food is a must-have on a date. At least when it's a dinner or summat"

The last word reminded Harry of Jackson, who had apologized with those words a few hours ago.

"How did you do it?"

"I told you I didn't cook this. And many things are possible if you have the money", Louis answered unimpressed, while fixing his hair. Watching Louis' small hands playing with his brown hair, Harry talked on.

"I meant how did you manage to make Jackson apologize to me"

"Oh, he apologized?"

Grinning slightly, Harry kept silent as he saw Louis' innocent look.

"Didn't expect him to do it so quickly?"

"Nah, I told him to do it before we leave and that he should act like a man for once"

"He sure was happy to hear this"

"You know how much he likes to get orders"

At the words 'orders' Louis' winked at him for what Harry's cheeks got red for sure. But he tried to not let them get to this topic again.

"So how did you do it?", he therefore asked again quickly.

"I have my ways"

Blinking, Louis looked now to Harry.

"That didn't sound how I wanted it to"

Laughing, Harry shook his head. He was way too happy to get jealous or anything right now. And actually... why should Louis have something with Jackson. He wouldn't waste his time with dating Harry then and just tell him and say he didn't feel more. If Louis was good in something then it was telling someone he didn't feel more. Could be positive and negative.

Why should he think that they had something when Louis had organized this pretty date?

"Wait, so you don't have something?"

"We actually have. Didn't know you know and don't care though"

"No, I love seeing you with other men"

Laughing, Louis smacked his arm, before reaching for his hand.

"You're so stupid for making fun of this"

"I thought we have a threesome soon"

"Stop it!"

Shuddering slightly, Harry made a sound.

"That was too much"

"Definitely", Louis said and giggled as he saw Harry's disgusted face.

"Don't worry, 'm not planning to do this"

"Good to know"

Louis' forehead frowned now and he leaned back, wandering with his finger over the cold material of his glass, while the other hand still held the younger one's hand.

"The call sure was from his new whatever"

"New 'whatever'?"

"Well, I don't know what it is. A man, a woman, a partner, a fuck buddy, I don't know"

"Oh, that's what you mean. I... well, yeah, it had to be someone he'd get a call from while working"

"And he even picked up and left you"

"I'm not surprised he left me"

"Whatever. Good for him he apologized and even better for him if he doesn't do it again"

"You're very strict"

"I have to be with him. Doesn't work often since he's stubborn and stupid"

"Well, thank god you're L'eau Courante and he has to listen to you"

Louis chuckled slightly while nodding. Then he looked down to their hands.

"In some things, yes", he then answered quietly as things entered his brain. Things L'eau Courante had brought him. Bad things that wouldn't have happened to him if he had been a normal boy. At least not in the ways he had experienced them.

Seeing that Louis was thinking of some bad memories, Harry leaned his elbow on the table to lean closer to him.

"Louis, you know... also people with a normal life experience bad things"

Harry sure meant it good. But how should this help Louis, while he thought about all he had lost; about the people he had lost.

„Some people don't have money, no home, no family, nobody who loves them or care for them"

All Louis had was money. And power. In the past, it had been everything he had craved and he had thought he didn't need anything else; just like many people thought. But it wasn't enough. With money, he couldn't buy everything he wanted. He could have spent all the money he owned and never would have been able to buy Jackson's love and loyalty. No money could have made Danielle be a real loyal friend Louis had needed. No money could bring his family back to life, Louis couldn't buy Quen back to life. Money ruled the world. But what was money worth, if it almost only influenced things that were superficial?

He shouldn't have those thoughts. Not as a mafia boss. He shouldn't care about love, family or anything similar to that. But nevertheless, he did it more and more.

„Louis..."

Now, the smaller man sighed. He was kinda sick of this.

"Don't act as if you never think about it. And your life is easier than mine; I haven't been able to just go for a quick walk alone since I'm a leader und before that only under strict rules. And you also wouldn't have experienced such bad things, if you weren't employed in DEATH"

Harry would also still know his mother. But Louis bit his tongue and forced himself to not say it out loud.

"Of course I do. But I also think about the things that I wouldn't have experienced without DEATH. And that's us sitting here right now for example"

Looking away fully now, Louis swallowed.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful for this. I know I'm privileged. But you know... doesn't everyone sometimes think about having another life?"

"That's normal. But we should focus on our real life the most. And on what good it brings. I don't know what you had to go through, but I know it made you strong and the person you are now. And who knows what would happen in a normal life. You'd be unhappy in this life sometimes, too"

It was quiet for a moment between them, before Harry added something.

"But of course I understand what you mean and how you feel... or at least I try to"

"The fact that you try is enough actually", Louis answered quietly and then sighed again, before looking to him.

"And the fact you listen to me, while I sound like an ungrateful brat"

Harry had to smile at his slightly grumpy voice. The smile somehow made Louis feel understood and supported.

"You don't sound like one. Everyone is like this sometimes. And I'm happy you talk about it with me"

"You're so stupid"

"Aren't I always?", Harry grinned and leaned to Louis, who lifted his eyebrow sceptically.

"Yes. And you're even more stupid for knowing it"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Now you're too stupid"

Laughing slightly, Harry leaned more to him while Louis also leaned in so their lips met in the middle. The kiss didn't only make Louis' tummy tingle with all the butterflies that were flying around in there, but also made his head a bit cloudy. And the bad thoughts disappeared more and more. Because he lived a life in which he was sitting here and was kissing Harry in this pretty outfit and him caring of Louis.

Parting their lips softly, Harry whispered: "You're amazing, Louis".

"And you're so handsome", Louis answered quickly but also quiet, while his hand reached for the taller man's neck to pull him back to his lips. Their kiss was slow and still passionate, made both feel what the other felt while their tongue played with the other since they already knew the other well by now.

Being reminded of something now, Harry slowly leaned back again. As Louis' eyes sparkled fondly at him, he took the hand from his neck and lifted it to his mouth to kiss the back of Louis' small hand softly, making Louis' cheeks a bit pink. He'd never get used to Harry kissing his hand probably. It was such a cheesy gesture, but also so charming and adorable.

"I have something for you", he said and Louis blinked asking, while Harry reached into the right pocket of his jacket.

"What?", Louis said as he saw that the thing in Harry's hand was a small box, maybe around the size of Louis' hand.

"I wanted to give it to you for a long time now and never really knew when", Harry explained.

"I didn't want to give it to you on our first date since I already prepared a lot then and didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I got it in Italy when you were gone and I could walk again. Missing you and thinking about how I could have died made me thoughtful, you know. So I wanted to give you this"

"Harry..."

Softly, the smaller hand pushed Harry's hands that held the box a bit away from Louis.

"You don't have to give me anything"

"I know. I mean you own trains and whatever. But I want to. And when I understood you plan something nice tonight, I thought it's a good moment"

Pushing the hand that had moved the box away, he reached out with the box for Louis to take it.

"And you told me to spend more money", he grinned, what made Louis shake his hand. On the one side he didn't want Harry to spend his money for him; he didn't need gifts from the younger man. But on the other side it was so sweet of him and he didn't want to turn it down since he knew Harry didn't feel pressured to give him gifts.

"Open it", this one said a bit excited and Louis sighed, took the box. It wasn't heavy and because of the sight, he figured it had to be some jewellery.

"If it's a bodychain I won't promise you to let you see me in it, idiot"

"It isn't", Harry laughed and Louis grinned fondly, before looking down.

"It's actually nothing that I bought for myself to see"

"Wouldn't think of you to do that, fucking charmer", Louis answered. Because seriously, he knew enough men that would only gift Louis things that would also bring themselves something positive out of it.

Not thinking more about other stupid men, Louis lifted the lid to let the box snap open.

***

"A bracelet?", Louis asked softly, still looked at the thin, golden bracelet that was laying on a soft fabric. It had three little diamonds attached to it and Louis could already see that it had been very expensive.

"Well, you can also wear it as a bracelet", he heard Harry's voice.

"I knew you don't wear bracelets that often and you also said it in the garden yesterday. So this is actually for your ankles"

Now, Louis looked up.

"For my ankles?"

"Yes, I thought... it wouldn't annoy you that much then and you often wear high heels with free ankles and it would lovely"

Opening his mouth, but not knowing what to answer, Louis looked back down to the anklet.

"It's so pretty", he said and couldn't believe Harry had seriously thought about it. Not even Louis had ever thought about wearing a small chain around his ankles. But it wasn't a dumb idea actually. He felt his heart beating faster as he thought more about how much Harry had thought about it.

His finger carefully touched the chain, let it guide between his fingers. The younger man had to smile softly as he noticed how carefully he touched it, while he normally wasn't really caring about expensive stuff as long as it had no real meaning for him.

But this anklet had a meaning for him.

"It looks expensive", the small man said as he took it and lifted it out from the box. He lifted it in front of his eyes.

"You shouldn't spend so much money for me", he said as he noticed that the diamonds looked real. It probably was the most expensive thing Harry had bought from the money he by now owned.

"You shouldn't tell me that after you also told me to spend more"

"I meant for your house or I don't know..."

It actually made Louis a bit shy. And fluttered.

"It would be stupid to buy a house right now. And I thought you might like it"

"I really like it", Louis said and played with one of the three little diamonds.

"It looks lovely with only those three diamonds"

"Yeah, I thought the same. You can give it a meaning of course. I don't know maybe for three things you like a lot so you always have them with you when you wear it"

The thought made Louis smile brightly. He loved gifts with meanings.

"That's so cute!", he said and checked how it looked while lying on his hand.

"Mmh... alcohol, sex and petit-fours"

"Perfect", Harry laughed and Louis giggled, before it slowly faded as he thought more of it. For what could those three little diamonds stand for...?

"No, I want it to be something deep"

"Maybe things that influenced your life a lot?"

Silently, Louis looked at every little diamond briefly.

"Not things", he then decided quietly. Breathing out softly, he pointed at the diamonds on the left of the three. It actually wasn't a hard decision when he thought about persons instead of things. Because things were only things.

"My family", he said, before pointing to the one on the right of the anklet.

"Quen"

Biting his lower lip while smiling more now, he put his finger on the middle diamond. Then, he looked up to Harry.

"And you"

***

Actually, Louis was serious and felt so cheesy and stupid for this. But because of Harry's face, he had to giggle.

"Don't be surprised. You changed my life a lot"

"I..."

What to say? Louis just had put him in the same place as Quen and his family. That meant much. And he was about to faint.

"I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything. The anklet said enough", Louis answered and leaned towards him, kissing his lips.

"Thank you so much, Harry. Although it wasn't necessary"

"It also wasn't necessary to make me feel like this"

"Never planned to"

Louis giggled and pecked his lips softly again, before leaning back.

"Can't believe how this all turned out", Harry said with a more serious face as his eyes wandered over Louis' pretty face.

"Never planned that, too"

While Harry chuckled, Louis lifted the hand that was holding the anklet.

"You wanna put it on?"

"Sure", Harry said and took the bracelet while already sitting up on the edge of his chair.

"Which ankle?"

"Hmm", Louis made and looked down.

"Well you mostly hold my right hand, so you're right to me then. Therefore, I want the anklet on my left foot so everyone can see the diamonds"

The curly haired man laughed.

"Alright", he said and was so happy that Louis liked his gift. Still on the chair, he moved back a bit to have room to then kneel down on the floor.

"You're an idiot"

"As I said, I should keep up to being called a prince", Harry answered and grinned up to him. Rolling his eyes, Louis smiled and moved his left foot towards the kneeling man. This one's hands pushed the fabric of the rose gold dress away so he could see Louis' black pumps.

"You lied to me", he heard when he put the chain on his ankle and was about to close it.

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't get anything out of it. But here you are, touching my ankles"

Chuckling, Harry focused on closing the anklet, before stroking softly over it. It looked so pretty around Louis' dainty ankles. [see it on Instagram: larrykiwi28]

"Maybe I wanted you to wear this to have an excuse to look at your pretty ankles"

"So you are a liar"

"Look how beautiful it looks", he ignored those words and looked up. Sitting up, Louis looked down to his left foot. He had to smile as he saw the golden chain on his ankles, three diamonds sparkling while lying on the outside of his ankle.

"It's perfect"

"It is", Harry agreed and looked back down to it, again touching it. While doing that he didn't notice Louis' face changing as this one realised in what way Harry was kneeling in front of him; one knee bent in front of himself and one knee on the ground. The taller didn't notice he looked like he was proposing to Louis. And Louis wouldn't tell him that, it was stupid to even think of it. So he leaned down and put his hands on the cheeks of the man so this one looked up to him.

"Thank you", he said and kissed him. Harry replied and stroked once more over his ankle, before pulling the fabric of the dress back over his foot.

"I'm glad you like it", he said softly into the kiss. He felt Louis' smile against his lips for what those also curled into a happy smile. He was so happy in this moment that he first didn't hear it.

But when his brain finally realised that he heard the sound of a helicopter getting louder and louder, he started to frown.

And with the frown also came fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Have you ever been to the Shard in London?
> 
> I had my first kiss four years ago. Do whatever you want with this information.  
> Watch me use the outfit Harry wore while being on hundreds of headlines about dating rumours in my larry fanfic whoop whoop.  
> Also: this anklet costs 9.500 € lmao- (let's pretend that's a normal gift)  
> Cliffhanger because you all know me and hate me xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	19. ||16||

[Pictures to this chapter on my Instagram as always: larrykiwi28]

While Harry was frowning, Louis slowly stopped the kiss, still with eyes closed.

"I have a surprise for you", he said quietly. Because of Harry leaning back to quickly stand up, he opened his eyes and looked up.

"What's -"

"Shit, I think we need to go!", the taller one said in panic and pulled Louis to his feet, face looking up to the sky in fear.

"Harry, why -"

"Something's wrong! Common"

Without hesitating, Harry pulled Louis with a grip on his hands to the entrance of the building so they would at least not be on display for the helicopter. Maybe he was exaggerating, but the sound was very loud by now and they were outside on this high building so they could be seen easily, couldn't they?

"Harry... you mean because of the helicopter that suddenly shows up after we had dinner on a date I organized?"

Louis by now had to talk louder and just as Harry noticed what he had tried to say and how obvious this actually was, he turned around with a confused face. Behind Louis, he saw a helicopter stopping in front of the building, near the railing of the terrace. Now he understood, breathed out and hold a hand to his chest, as he turned away a bit.

"Jesus, I... I just had a heart attack"

Laughing slightly, Louis put his arms around the taller man's neck.

"You're so cute. Don't worry, it's DEATH. Also shitty, but better than LIFE, right?"

"In those moments, I really love DEATH to death"

"You can't be that horrified if you still can make stupid jokes like that", Louis answered and acted unimpressed as Harry grinned proudly. But this grin fell immediately when they walked out again and an electric ladder coming out of the helicopter was just ending on the ground of the terrace.

"We won't..."

Swallowing, Harry looked at the ladder that led up to the helicopter that was still flying 310 meters above the ground.

"You did crazier things", Louis said, while attaching a safety belt around his waist that was attached to the helicopter. Then he pushed the other one into Harry's arms.

"We jumped out of one for example, before you ran out of a building that exploded"

"But... that wasn't..."

Looking down again, he kept quiet. Somehow jumping out of a helicopter with a parachute was less scary than climbing a ladder up while the helicopter was flying this high.

"Where are we even going...?"

"You maybe are too scared right now, but I thought it's obvious", Louis said and smiled as he stroked over Harry's chest as the younger one was still looking up to the flying object. His worried head made him look at who was flying this helicopter. But he couldn't see it. Didn't help against his fear.

"Are you sure this is our helicopter and not a trap?"

"Yes. Anyways, I once promised you something, but Danielle fucked up the mission and we didn't do it"

"The flight over London", Harry realised in a quiet voice, before looking back to Louis, who was still smiling.

"At night, exactly. So... I thought why not doing that tonight?"

Giggling as he saw Harry's wide eyes, he took the belt from Harry's hands.

"All you have to do is climbing up this ladder", he said while attaching the belt to Harry's waist.

"You promised we'd do that if everything went well on the mission. But it didn't", the tall man said as he watched Louis' hands closing the belt and checking if it was closed safely.

"Well, much has changed. And in the end, the mission got completed; Danielle is dead"

After he had checked everything, Louis looked up again, put a hand on the younger man's neck. Then he nodded to the ladder.

"Let's go"

"I won't go first; I have to let you go first"

"I thought we're Louis and Harry today"

"Still, I'd let you go first"

"Not when I want you to go first"

"Are we seriously this kind of couple now?"

Harry chuckled, but gave in and put his hands on the ladder, breathed in again, before he began to climb it. He forced himself to not look down. It was a scary feeling.

Meanwhile, Louis had other thoughts. He looked after Harry with a surprised face.

'Couple'?

Shaking his head, he also reached for the ladder then. They should leave. It wasn't very usual that a helicopter was stopping in front of the Shard. So he climbed after Harry, who by now was almost inside. And as soon as Louis was near the open door of the helicopter, a hand reached out for him. Smiling softly, Louis took it and let Harry help him to get inside safely. Behind him, the ladder already went back into the helicopter. Also, the door closed and locked as Harry sat down on the big seat. Every time he was in a helicopter again, it was an even fancier one. This one only had a big seat with soft cushions, which was big enough for them both.

"Good evening", he heard a voice coming out of a speaker.

"Oh. Hi Liam", Harry greeted the security that was controlling the helicopter apparently as Louis sat down next to him and stroked over his dress.

"I won't hear you, but if you need anything, just click on the small red button to your right or left of the seat. And please put your seatbelts on and don't open them"

"The same for our clothes?"

Louis grinned, while he took off the safety belt from around his waist.

"Would be lovely, L'eau Courante", he heard Liam's voice and laughed slightly. Blinking, Harry took off the safety belt as well. He was still overwhelmed and also still a bit in shock. The elder was still calm, reached for Harry's seatbelt and put it over his shoulders and closed it.

"Remind me to show you how this works", he mumbled amused and Harry chuckled, watched Louis close his own seatbelt. Knocking against the wall that was between the cockpit and them, Louis let Liam know they were ready. When the helicopter started moving, Louis switched off the lights above them and slid closer to Harry so their thighs touched.

This one was already looking to his right in awe, seeing London through the big window. Then he turned his head to Louis in excitement.

"This is amazing!"

Smiling, Louis leaned his head to him to kiss his lips quickly.

"Maybe you should look outside"

Laughing, Harry immediately looked back outside. Fondly, Louis' eyes were on Harry for a bit longer, before also looking outside on the window to his left. But when he felt how Harry's hand reached for his, he looked back to the right, only saw the back of Harry's head. But his bigger hand held Louis' and intertwined their fingers. Smiling, the mafia boss leaned his head on his arm as he now looked outside the window on Harry's side.

Only the lights of the city under them were lightning up the inside of the helicopter as they looked outside and saw the prettiness of London at night. In Harry's eyes only lay excitement as he looked outside, remembered how Louis had told him about it at Harry's first helicopter ride. He heard the voice in his head as if it had been a week ago:

"You have to fly over London at night, for example; that is beautiful".

And then he had said if everything would go well, they'd do that.

And now they were here. Dating, above London. On a date Louis had organized for Harry.

***

Although Louis also was happy right now, this all reminded him of Quen. She had made him do this promise as she had encouraged him to make this promise to Harry. Cuddling closer to Harry, the smaller man tried to not get sad. He always tried to change those sad memories back into happy ones, to tell himself that he was now doing it and that Quen would be happy about this.

But if she was still alive, she would be the one flying this helicopter. Breathing in, Louis freed his hand from Harry's, which made the younger one look to him. The worried look on his face Louis couldn't really see because of the darkness disappeared and changed into a smile as the mafia boss put his arms around him and cuddled even closer. Harry's arm lifted and he put it around the smaller body, before looking back outside. Louis never had taken his eyes from the view, but now felt better. He felt safer while hugging Harry and having his arm around him. Rubbing his cheek against his chest, he let the familiar smell of the younger man calm him down. And as always, it worked.

"You were right", he heard Harry whisper then.

"It's beautiful"

The lips of Louis curled up into a smile as he answered.

"I know"

"I know it's nothing special to you", the taller man now said, still looking outside and sounding stunned.

"But for me, it's so new"

"You know..."

Stopping briefly, Louis thought about it. It really wasn't something special for him to be inside a helicopter and fly above pretty cities. And he had been over London many times. But not while feeling this tingly and happy. Not the hight was making his body feel light and his stomach crazy.

"It never was this nice", he admitted, voice getting a bit quieter. Shit, he really was feeling so... he didn't know what it was. But never had it felt like this; this moment was so unbelievable. Just because it was with Harry and Louis was in his arms.

Harry's mouth opened, because although the helicopter was making loud noises, he had heard those mumbled words. Slowly he turned his head, looked down to Louis' head, who was till leaning on his chest, while his eyes sparkled as they reflected the lights of the city, while his eyelashes created a small shadow onto his skin. Moving his hand from the arm that was around Louis further up to his neck, he answered.

"Really?", he smiled as butterflies made his stomach feel like so many times before because of Louis, whose eyes blinked, before he lifted his head to look up to him.

"Yes", he softly whispered. The smile on Harry's smile disappeared slowly. Not because of something bad, but just because he couldn't believe he was experiencing this. Louis had thought about this, had known Harry would love to fly above London. And although it wasn't special to him, it had become special because of Harry.

The same thoughts were inside Louis' head as his eyes wandered over Harry's face he only could see slightly and the silhouette that held him close. His face was serious too, while a big pressure was starting to spread out in his throat, because it was overwhelming him right now. And suddenly the pretty view was forgotten as he realised how familiar Harry was to Louis now. His body, his smell, his voice, his presence, his everything. Louis had gotten used to him so much by now... maybe not used to, but even more... attached to him. Because he never felt like how he felt with Harry by his side anymore. On one side it was scary and not what L'eau Courante wanted. But on the other side, it was all Louis had wanted and it made him happy.

Harry made him happy.

On the curly haired man's tongue lay three words as he watched Louis' eyes wander over his face with a serious look in them. But even if he had been brave enough to say them, he couldn't, because Louis's face came closer. His right hand that wasn't around Louis took Louis chin, while he leaned down more so their lips could meet.

The moment their lips touched; Louis almost felt as if they were kissing for the first time. Because of the fact his tummy was all tingly and the feeling was spreading through his whole body, making it feel so warm and overwhelming. His head suddenly felt so empty, as every pain he had felt because of bad thoughts slowly was fading away.

A frown started to show on his forehead as he noticed all this. How he had changed and how Harry made him feel better and better just by being with him. He didn't even have to say compliments or anything; just to be here was enough to make Louis feel like this. After being a mad man, only looking for revenge and trying to keep distance from his ex-fiancé, he was now here... ready to move on?

Slowly stopping the kiss, Louis' eyes blinked open. Harry had put him back together. He felt like a new person in another life.

Thoughtful, the small man looked at Harry's lips he could make out in the darkness. Those lips he had kissed so many times by now and still couldn't get enough of. Not only because of physical attraction, but because they made him feel so many things. And made him forget so many things. Those lips he by now knew as well as much about Harry. Harry, from whom he couldn't get enough of, didn't matter how much time they spend together. He only wanted him by his side 24/7. And only him.

„I...", his mouth said without him knowing what he planned on saying. In the back of his head, he understood two seconds later what he had wanted to say. Was it...

Love?

Wasn't there a saying like 'you know it's love when you're in love' or summat? How should Louis know how it felt like? He had never felt like that with Jackson to be honest and he had thought it had been... love.

So many thoughts were wandering around in his mind now and it showed as he blinked confused and was frowning more.

"Hey"

A hand that took his brought him back to reality. Blinking again, Louis looked down to their hands that were now again holding the other. It was by now normal for them, but it still made Louis feel things he had never felt. Many times, he had forced himself to never hold hands again. And here he was, never wanting to miss this; seeing the anchor tattoo on the outside of Harry's wrist that was pointing towards Louis as his bigger hand was fitting his smaller hand perfectly.

"You're okay?"

The younger man also seemed to be serious, he noticed. Looking up, he was quiet first.

"Yeah", he then answered softly and nodded.

"More than that actually..."

As he heard Harry's soft chuckle, he realised he felt braver since he couldn't see Harry fully and because of the fact that the taller man also couldn't see him completely given to the lack of light inside the room of the helicopter they were in.

"You just make me feel things", he added therefore. And now he regretted that they were holding hands. Because Harry for sure noticed him being nervous; his hand was shaking probably. When the bigger hand tightened his hold, Louis knew his hand really was shaking and that Harry had noticed.

"I know how you feel"

Breathing out, Louis' head turned to get back into the position they had been earlier, looking outside again.

"You don't", he whispered. But because it sounded mean, he added a small sentence.

"You changed so much in me"

There was a silence between them, showing the mafia boss that Harry had to think about what to answer. Only the sound of the helicopter was around them, before Harry leaned to his ear.

"How about we enjoy the flight and talk about this later?", he said in such a kind voice that Louis had to smile. Fucking charmer and his kind heart.

"Who says we'll spend the night together?"

A soft chuckle made him smile even wider.

"I didn't know, but wished"

Laughing a bit, Louis rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Harry's jacket.

"Some wishes do come true then"

"I realised", Harry answered and kissed his head softly, before sitting up to look to the right again. Louis meanwhile was blushing like mad, was again thankful for the darkness around them.

Yes, maybe wishes really come true, he thought.

But sometimes you don't know what you wish for... before it actually happens.

***

The exhaustion because of this day had made Louis very sleepy; the rest of the flight he was cuddling Harry and looking outside with heavy eyes. Harry meanwhile was still holding the smaller man, but was more excited, watched every little thing he could see from above here. After they had flown over the city twice, he almost jumped as he heard Liam's voice through the speaker.

"You're alright if we're leaving now?"

Instead of answering, Louis sat up and looked at Harry with an asking face.

"You're okay with that?", he asked with a soft voice.

"Sure. Wanna spend some more time with you before you fall asleep"

After giggling softly, Louis quickly answered Liam that they could leave now. Harry's eyes were focused on the outside again, watching how the helicopter was starting to fly higher now. When the city got smaller and smaller as they left it behind, he looked back to Louis.

"Thank you, Louis. This was amazing and I'm fluttered you remembered this"

"Of course", the small man answered.

"It's calming and I thought we could need this"

"You were right"

"As always"

"Hmm, don't think so"

"Maybe"

Louis now laughed slightly and looked outside for what Harry did the same.

"This day was strange"

"Honestly? We can't say our life's boring"

Harry had to laugh at that and nodded.

"That's true. Meeting Killing Morth, while being in a fucked-up bar, before we go to the MOTH where we both know what happened, then the conversation with Killing Morth, then Jackson being an asshole and then this? It's crazy"

"Imagine to work in a boring lab everyday"

"Imagine to not be in danger that hard"

"Can't imagine that"

Chuckling, Harry shook his head as he still looked outside. There was a weight on his shoulder as Louis' put his head on it.

"This day really was weird. And full of bad decisions if you asked me"

Now looking down to the head on his shoulder, Harry answered.

"What do you mean?"

He got no answer first, only saw the top of Louis' head as the older man was looking outside. Just after a few seconds did he speak.

"I put you in danger when I walked into the bar"

"You were curious", Harry said and stroked over Louis' back.

"And you also put yourself in danger"

"I don't care. But I put you in danger"

His voice was by now so quiet, it was surprising that Harry could still hear him.

"Then you maybe know how I feel about this. I don't care you put me in danger, but do care about the fact that you put yourself in danger"

"How stupid"

Grinning fondly, Harry put his lips on the top of Louis' head to kiss it, before turning his head to the right again. His heart was beating so fast since Louis actually only cared about himself. And now he had told him he was caring about him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When we arrive, I... I don't want to, but we have to talk about the security stuff we got interrupted with earlier. After that we can drop this whole topic for tonight. But we really need to do that so let's get it done. Didn't want to do it while dinner though"

"Oh... yes, you're right. I kinda forgot it through dinner. But yeah, sure"

After Harry's answer, both men were quiet, only listened to the sounds of the helicopter. It went like that for a few more minutes and Louis already had closed his eyes now.

"Where are we going by the way?", he then heard Harry's confused voice as the helicopter was slowly moving down. All he saw were trees that were standing so near to the other, looking almost scary as they probably belonged to a forest around them.

Louis already had wondered when the curious man would ask. Immediately, an excited feeling spread through Louis' body as he thought about the answer to the question of his lover. And this feeling also made his lips curl into a wide smile. Sitting up, he looked out of the window on the left.

After seeing that they were soon on the ground again, he turned towards Harry again.

"Well... you showed me a lot about yourself and I also was able to show you a bit of me. But not enough. So I decided to show you more tonight"

"What...? In what way?"

The confusion was heard in his voice and for sure also seen in his face, but Louis couldn't see it because of the darkness.

But this didn't last long. Because then the door of the helicopter opened. And before Harry could make out what was in front of the helicopter in the darkness, big lights switched on. Squinting his eyes a bit, Harry frowned more. But then he realised where the lights belonged to.

"Is that...", he only could say, while Louis smiled and opened their belts, before his hand lay on one of the staring man's cheek.

"Yeah", he answered and had to smile more as he saw Harry's mouth open in awe.

"That, Mr. Styles, is my house"

***

With mouth still open, Harry walked after Louis, who walked towards the white stairs that lead to the entrance of this... house.

"House?", he mumbled while looking up as he followed Louis. It was white, while the roof seemed to be in a greyish colour.

"This is a fucking castle"

"Don't exaggerate. But you knew I'm a king"

Louis grinned and waited for Liam to open the big doors. As he could enter the building, he sighed.

"Been a while"

"I'll get your bags and bring them to your room, L'eau Courante"

"Thank you, Liam. You can go after checking the security and informing me"

Louis got a nod as answer, before Liam was walking outside again. Following Liam with his eyes, he saw how his security walked past a stunned Harry, who was looking through the entrance hall.

Two big stairs led up to a balcony over which a big chandelier was attached to the ceiling. In the middle of the hall, there was a small table with a bouquet. At the end of the room, two pillars held the balcony above them. Several lamps were placed on the ceiling and walls, making the big entrance hall looking luxurious and because of the floor which was so clean that the light was reflecting in it, it looked even bigger.

"House", he only repeated. Meanwhile, Louis was chuckling and walked to the small table, frowned as he saw that the flower bouquet wasn't made with the flowers he normally let decorate the small table. Frowning more as he saw a small gift card attached to it, he turned it to read what was written on it.

Because of the fact that Harry was still busy looking around, while now walking further into the room, he didn't see Louis' eyes widen, before quickly taking the small piece of paper. In his hand, he pressed onto it, making it smaller and not be seen. After that, he turned around alarmed. But Harry hadn't seen anything.

Although he had been alarmed and was now a bit mad about this gift card, he had to smile as he saw Harry's reaction to his house.

"You like it?"

"I... yes, I'm a bit speechless. It's very pretty"

"Try to heat this shit and you don't find it that pretty anymore", Louis joked and walked to the man, took his hands and led him further inside, straight to the two pillars that had the same darker colour as the decorations on the floor.

"I'll show you around if you want"

"Definitely!", Harry answered and looked to the right as he saw another hallway leading to more.

"But first I wanna talk about the work stuff"

Pouting, Harry let himself be led by Louis' hand holding his. But maybe it was good to just get this over with. That didn't stop him from looking around as they walked to a door Louis walked in when they arrived.

It turned out to be his office. The room seemed dark because of wood decorating the wall, while the furniture also was made of it. Two big leader chairs were in front of the table, while another one was behind it.

"Have a seat, Mr. Styles", Louis said in a teasing voice and Harry tried to not take too long to look around, sat down on one of the chairs.

"Thank you very much, L'eau Courante", he even managed to joke. Louis giggled and sat down on the chair behind the table, before leaning back and crossing his right leg over the left.

"Now seriously; I talked to Liam about the setting to track your chip to locate you. There are many ways we could handle and control this. Actually, you could decide who would be able to make out where you are and under what circumstances and stuff. So we and the conditions are very flexible and can be adapted to your wishes"

"Oh, okay... so, I could actually just say that only you are allowed to do that?"

As if Louis had known he'd ask this and had been afraid of that, the mafia boss pressed his lips together briefly. Then he breathed out and answered.

"Sadly no. I figured you'd ask this maybe. But there is no way we can do that"

"Why? You said I can decide"

"Yeah, but if you choose me, you also choose the other leaders"

"Wait, what? If I allow you to locate me, Jackson is allowed, too?"

Nodding, Louis looked at him apologetic.

"Why?!"

"Because... because one leader can't just have the ability the other hasn't. It's partly about fairness, but also about safety"

"Who made this shit up?"

"Me"

At this answer that Louis gave him without even a blink, Harry kept quiet surprised.

"It wasn't always like this", his boss added for what he got even more confused, but also curious.

"Wait, what?"

While he got no answer, he watched how Louis looked away. Apparently, there was something that had happened in the past.

"Earlier, I asked you if you ever had a chip like that and you said yes. You had many different things"

Breathing out deeply, Louis laid one arm around himself while thinking back.

"Did something happen that made you change this rule?"

"Yes", Louis answered and now looked back to the younger one.

"I didn't have a tracked chip at the start, then I had it while knowing it. Many higher positions could see my location when I became a leader and was in the phase where you have to prove yourself. After that... I sometimes had smaller trackings after I made a few mistakes"

At the last sentence, Louis looked down to the table. Frowning slightly, Harry watched him doing that, saw how his hand stroked over his arm uncomfortably.

"What did they do?"

"I..."

Shaking his head slightly, Louis had to pause first, before he could talk on.

"In the beginning they were angry when I was at Jackson's room often or if he was in mine over night. So sometimes both our chips got tracked so they could see our location. And... "

Licking over his lips, he looked down to where the chip was inside his lower arm.

"Sometimes I didn't know my chip was"

"What? They saw your location without you knowing it?"

Louis nodded and Harry saw that it was a hard memory for him. But he was curious and had to ask.

"Was it in the beginning of your leadership?"

Louis' face changed at that and he looked to Harry with a cold face as he thought of it and old feelings came up. Or rather old anger.

"No. I was a full leader for a long time by then. That's why I was and still am so angry. But it's the way it is. I don't even know all of it I bet; there sure were moments my chip got tracked while I still don't know about it"

"They were allowed to do that?!"

"Not without other leaders approving that"

"Wait, so Quen, Jackson and Danielle agreed to this?"

At the thought, the mouth of the mafia boss moved a bit and he felt his hands tensing.

"That time, it only took two leaders"

Perplexed, Harry leaned forwards. He had an assumption on which two leaders had agreed to this.

"What?!"

"Jackson wasn't happy with what I did... as always. So he thought it was a nice way to control me even more", the smaller man explained while faking a happy voice.

"And Danielle of course was on his side, because she wanted me to get in more trouble. Or because she always was on Jacksons side anyways and thought it would bring even more fights between us. She knew I'd freak out if I'd get to know about that"

"That's... a hard betrayal of trust"

"Wasn't the only time as you know", Louis said and played with the fabric of his dress by now.

"I sometimes often felt like the stupid child within the leaders"

"Quen also didn't follow every rule"

"But she could repress it. And she was Quen; she wasn't L'eau Courante. I have other duties than she had, so she got away with more than I did"

"It's not childish to want to escape sometimes and to feel controlled. Everyone is different in this. I think you're just too tough and powerful for them and follow yourself more"

Chuckling, Louis shook his head.

"You mean stubborn?"

"You're stubborn when it comes to yourself and your freedom. That's not childish"

"Doesn't matter what it is. When DEATH dislikes it, it's bad. They always find a way to stop it"

Nodding slightly, Harry let those words wander through his mind more.

"Here I was, thinking a mafia boss is allowed to do anything he wants", he then said in a serious voice that also was a bit jokingly. Louis chuckled at that and looked back up.

"Not in DEATH. But maybe that's why it's so successful"

Thoughtful, Harry's eyes lay on Louis for a while. This one shrugged, because he didn't know it any different. He had grown up with this. In the beginning, he had thought it would pass when he would be a full leader; then he had thought it would go away at some point. And now, he was still fighting for some things.

"Do you sometimes think they chose the wrong people to be leaders?"

Surprised, Louis blinked. Ouch.

"Oh... maybe"

"I don't mean you, but Danielle and Jackson for example"

Snorting, Louis shook his head as he answered without even thinking about it when it came to if Jackson was a good leader.

"Jackson's perfect for this. He's so focused on work"

Sceptically, Harry looked away briefly, then back to Louis, who seriously seemed to be so sure about that. Probably, because everyone around him had told Louis to be like Jackson and to be ice cold and do whatever DEATH said.

"Is he? Or is he just focused on himself?"

A bit taken back at this question, Louis frowned a bit. And he didn't know what to answer, because he had never thought of that. Jackson always made himself look like a good leader and as if he was only focused on work and Louis always had believed that.

"If he was focused on work, why did he start a relationship with you? And why is he such an asshole to me, if I'm only a worker in DEATH? He isn't only focused on work; he just says that to act like that. But in the end, he's also human and has feelings. More selfish feelings... and mostly mad ones, but still"

"That..."

Frowning more as he thought about so many memories about how Jackson had talked about how focused he was on work and that he did everything only because of DEATH and because of his responsibilities as a leader. And about how Louis always had believed that, sometimes had wished he could be like that, too.

Still after their relationship, Louis often had thought about how Jackson really could be ruthless although he was a human with feelings. But maybe Harry was right; Jackson often had been unprofessional and just selfish, too.

"If he was such a good leader, why is DEATH fucking up right now?"

Chuckling, the left corner of Louis' mouth lifted.

"You can't blame Jackson for everything that's happening right now, stupid"

"I can't? Because it was Danielle who started LIFE"

"Harry", Louis only said with an open mouth, but still with an amused voice.

"What? He decided to cheat. And look where it brought DEATH to"

"I... I never looked at it this way"

"Imagine it would be the other way around. Jackson would do everything to let you lose your position. And blame you for everything as always. You didn't do that; you still work with him. You're more professional than him"

Leaning back, Louis laughed and looked at Harry stunned.

"Stop it"

His lover shrugged, while his lips were put into a foolish grin.

"It's the truth"

"And I thought you were bad in acting as if someone else is the one to blame"

"When it comes to defending you, I'm better than in defending myself"

"My knight in shining armour"

Sitting up, Harry put his hand on his chest.

"I'll always save my king"

"Jackson would literally kill you if you'd tell him your thoughts"

"Also not very professional"

Harry was killing him. He was so stupid, but it also made Louis so giggly in such a fondly way.

"Are you allowed to kill workers anyways?"

"Sure. If we have our reasons"

"Oh... did you, uhm..."

"Of course", Louis answered more serious now, before sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Back to the actual reason for our conversation: What do you think of the chip being located?"

"I don't know... I wouldn't mind if you saw my location"

"It's also where I am most of the time anyways"

Grinning smug, Harry answered.

"That's right"

His grin fell with the next sentence though.

"But Jackson? And maybe even Miley? I'm not sure"

"Miley wouldn't be allowed at first. Jackson, though... would. But what do you think he'll do?"

"Being an asshole? As always?"

"He can't do anything. I bet he doesn't give a fuck about it"

Putting his chin on his hand, Harry thought more about it for a few seconds.

"So we could do that? Only you and Jackson could locate me?", he then asked.

"Yeah. But I mean, for safety reasons it would be good to maybe let Xander also know it?"

"Oh... yeah, I guess. I can't say the same for Niall, can I?"

"Not if he isn't your security. Since you're often with me, only a few are allowed to know your location, too"

Harry nodded, before sighing. Unsure, he looked through he room.

"What is making you unsure? Don't you trust Xander?"

"I... I don't know. I should, but it's hard"

"Harry, if you want Niall for this, then ask him. I just want you to be aware of the fact that being friends with your security can also be less positive"

"But I would at least trust him and wouldn't be afraid when he only asks a single thing about me"

"Did Xander ask something?"

"No, I mean not much. But my worried head is just very aware right now"

"As it should. Maybe you could have Niall as your security until this all is over and you can feel safer in DEATH again?"

This idea sounded good, to be honest. If LIFE wasn't a deal anymore, Harry could see every security as before. And until then, he had to hope nothing would happen to Niall.

"Would be better than not trusting my security, I guess. I'll ask him"

"You wanna call him now?"

"No, I'll do it tomorrow. He sure has other things to do"

Louis' eyebrows lifted sceptically, while a small grin was placed on his thin lips.

"Eating pizza and missing you?"

"Maybe he even drinks without me"

"Traitor"

Laughing, Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll call him tomorrow. Can't do a phone call on our first date prepared by you"

"We also talked about work stuff"

"Long enough to stop it now"

Now Louis was the one to laugh.

"So you'll think about it? If Niall really agrees, you'd be okay with him, me and Jackson being able to know your location?"

"Yes, I guess... do you also have this right now?"

"Me and Jackson agreed to this, yes. That was the reason I had to leave earlier, you know? We both had thought about it, but had no time. But after the snake thing, we did it"

"So... you can locate Jackson?"

"I can. Why?"

There was a silence in which Louis' face changed. Then he grinned evilly.

"You're a genius!"

Harry laughed and Louis immediately looked down to his bracelet.

"It was a joke!", he heard Harry laughing and grinned.

"Don't act as if you wouldn't like to know where that asshole is right now"

"What should he do? He works for sure", Harry said ironically and waited for Louis to giggle or anything else. But all he got was seeing Louis frowning while looking down.

"Louis? What's wrong?"

The 25-years-old still got no answer, instead watched the mafia boss reaching for the laptop on the table, before opening it.

"Is he okay?!"

Because of his lover being so serious and focused, Harry took it serious now. He stood up and walked around the table to stop behind Louis, leaning down to look into the screen of the laptop. There was a map to be seen and Louis was currently busy typing around on the keyboard. When he was done, the map suddenly changed and a red dot was seen on the new map. Looking first at the red dot, then to the coordinates that were shown to the right of the map, the small man frowned confusedly.

"Is this Jackson's current location?", Harry asked. Mumbling, Louis began to speak without answering his question.

"The coordinates aren't the ones from a central. And also not from one of his houses"

Breathing in, Harry glanced to Louis, who was staring at the coordinates with a big frown. France? What was he doing in France? Louis had thought he'd stay in the MOTH.

"Do you think something happened to him?"

Face getting colder at this, Louis clicked on the coordinates.

"I don't think he's there unvoluntary"

Harry couldn't focus on what he was now doing on the laptop, frowned and was too busy thinking about this. He had joked about looking for Jackson's location. Had it been a bad idea?

The leader had gotten a call earlier... and he had been on the phone a lot lately. Of course, Louis thought he was in someone else's house. But what if something had happened to him and Louis was freaking out about the wrong things now?

"Louis, maybe he got kidnapped or something else. We shouldn't jump to..."

Harry stopped when suddenly a file opened on the screen of the laptop. Apparently, Louis had checked if the laptop would find someone from DEATH who lived in the house Jackson was in right now.

Both were quiet as they stared the file. For Harry, the person on the picture was a stranger; he had never seen this man. He looked young with his brown hair that was slightly curly; blue eyes and bigger lips. Although the picture wasn't that big, they could see the small piercing on his nose.

"That..."

Louis was quiet then, staring for a bit longer at the quite feminine looking man that was not only looking young, but pretty.

Then he jumped up from his chair with his hands on the table, while his eyes still lay on the screen.

"That asshole!"

"Louis, hey"

Calming, Harry put his hand on the smaller shoulder.

"Do you know this man?!"

"No. But Jackson sure has a type", he spat, while his eyes wandered over the pretty face of the man on the picture.

"Might be. I know you know this, but still... Jackson's allowed to have someone new. I'm not saying he deserves that, but yeah"

"He's 25; he's new in DEATH. For sure, he only uses Jackson"

"Just like I use you?"

Stubborn, the older man didn't answer, only glared at the file.

"Since when is he employed?"

"January"

"Oh, okay. Well, maybe they met like we did"

"When I think about how Jackson was trying to get in bed with me, I don't think so"

"Do you really think he wouldn't do that, just because he sleeps with someone else? I don't think they're together... although, I mean he sure can't just go home to any employee, right?"

"No. But they are in contact for a while now, I guess. Maybe it got more serious a few weeks ago"

Thoughtful, Harry looked back to the laptop, read over the facts written there.

"Troye Sivan Mellet", he read the name out loud.

"He is employed in the FORCE"

Snorting, Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of fucking course. Jackson saw a new pretty worker in his headquarters and immediately was happy. And he used the chance that we are flying to London to fly to France"

"Well... did it happen differently between us?"

At Louis' stubborn silence, the taller man sighed and closed the laptop.

"This was a stupid idea, I'm sorry"

"Well, at least I finally know we were right and Jackson really has someone new. And I know who it is"

"You... you won't fire him or do anything to him only because of that, right?"

Now Louis chuckled and his eyebrow lifted.

"No, not my problem Jackson lets himself be used"

"I know you care about it a bit"

Shrugging, Louis looked away.

"I can't do anything"

"Do you... do you want me to leave and let you -"

"No!"

Louis sighed as he laid his hands on the upper arms of the taller man, looking up to him in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt you or make you think I still feel something for Jackson. It's just strange"

"I know. You feel replaced. I mean this stranger is what I am for Jackson. Even worse, because you loved Jackson and he hurt you. Jackson actually has no reason to hate me. But just try to calm down, okay? This man has nothing to do with what happened between you and Jackson"

By now, Louis was looking at Harry's chest. While this one talked, he nodded slightly. He was glad Harry understood him, but was still so rational about it. Because it really was true, he couldn't just hate on that Troye guy. Still, it felt strange. Also the fact that he was so pretty and also had brown hair and blue eyes.

"How about we leave this stupid office and you give me the house tour?"

This distracted his thoughts, so he looked up again and laughed.

"Sure. Sorry for letting you wait"

Grinning, Harry leaned down to put his lips on the smaller man's. Actually, he had planned a short kiss, but he was stopped as he wanted to go back again. Two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss last longer.

"Thank you", Louis whispered into the kiss.

"You're so understanding; it really calms me down"

"Always", Harry answered and rubbed his nose against Louis' one. With a faster heartbeat, Louis smiled. It was all he had ever wanted; to be understood, accepted, respected. He couldn't believe he had found this in Harry, a man that was looking so handsome, was also so kind and sweet, but also goofy and funny and also was into the same things as Louis. It was almost impossible.

But it felt so good.

"Common", he smiled and walked past him, holding his left hand to pull Harry after him, walking out of the office... the laptop forgotten.

***

The sounds around him were muffled as he felt light although he had to hold his breath and hold his eyes closed. Before everything got louder as Harry lifted his head from under the water again, taking a deep breath.

"How was that?!"

A giggle was heard in the big garden that had many lights around it, just like in the big pool Harry had just made a handstand. The backdoor to the pool was on the other side of the house and lead to four big pillars which lead up to a triangle shaped roof that reminded Harry of a Greek temple.

The hadn't walked through the whole house, only through the lower hallways. Because the moment they had stepped outside and Harry had seen the big pool, he just had to get in. So they both had decided to go in; this time without clothes surprisingly.

"For someone who normally is very clumsy, it was good"

Amused, Louis grinned as he leaned on the wall of the pool, elbows holding him up. Blinking, Harry looked from the building to the smaller man.

"Well, why don't you show me yours then?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Louis put a foot against the wall under the water to push himself off.

"If you insist to see how it's done...", he said while swimming to the middle of the pool.

"Why are you swimming away?", he heard a teasing voice behind him, rolled his eyes.

"If I did the handstand where you did, you'd only see my feet"

"Why?"

Louis didn't answer to that, since it was obvious that Louis was smaller than Harry. After taking a deep breath, Louis went underwater to put his hands on the ground and held his legs straight up to the air. Smiling to himself, he held it like that, before deciding he had shown Harry long enough that he was the best in this.

He took a deep breath as he was back above the water, rubbed over his eyes quickly.

"It was perfect", Harry admitted, was by now standing near Louis. Shrugging satisfied, Louis fixed his hair.

"But you have more pools than me to train"

The smaller laughed and Harry had to smile immediately at the sound of it. He couldn't get enough of this man, took the last step towards him and laid his hand on his hip underwater. Louis made a sound, his hand laying on the wrist of the hand that was touching him, before looking up.

"Never did it in this pool though I guess"

"Really?"

The mouth of the elder opened as he only looked into the green eyes of the tall man in front of him. As if he decided to say what he was thinking, he looked determined now as he laid his hands on the shoulders of Harry.

"Harry"

Asking, the curly haired man looked at him, while now both his hands were on his hips. Without intending to, Louis jumped up in a slow pace under the water, put his legs around the hips of Harry.

"I told you that I wanted to show you more of me, too", he started, while his eyes now lay on his hands that stroked over the part of Harry's chest that was above the water. He saw how Harry nodded though.

"And, uhm, well... nobody but me has been here before"

Chewing on his lip, he looked up again, saw Harry's eyes being a bit wider than normally and his mouth slightly open. His teeth let the lip be free as Louis smiled.

"Wha... what?"

"I trust you a lot", Louis said while smiling fondly, his hand resting on his neck now. As if Harry was looking for a sign that he was joking in the blue eyes of Louis, he looked back and forth between them. But they only sparkled with fond and honesty. He couldn't believe it. But before he could say more about it, his heart already chose what to do, let his head lean down and put his lips on the still wet ones of Louis.

This one felt how Harry's bigger arms tightened around him, holding him close and safe, making his whole body feel warm. The feeling in his stomach got bigger and bigger as he closed his eyes, pulled Harry even closer while replying the kiss that was full of feelings.

The feeling was overwhelming right now, while they were in the pool of the house Louis never had brought someone to. While he had those familiar arms of Harry around him, inhaled his smell that was so familiar to him by now, so calming and perfect, making his head feel light and empty. His whole body reacted to Harry, got so calm, but also so excited as it felt lighter and at the same time heavier.

Louis couldn't imagine any place he'd rather be right now. Well, actually it wasn't about the place... there was nothing better than to be in Harry's arms and to be kissed like this while feeling like this. They could be anywhere and it would still be about Harry's arms and his presence, his smell, everything on him. Harry had become his safe pace he felt comfortable and warm with.

Slowly parting, both breathed harder against the lips of the other, still with closed eyes. Still holding on to the other tightly, they let this kiss sink in and their feelings overwhelm their bodies.

Swallowing hard, Louis finished the thoughts of his that were running around in his brain and gave him so many answers to so many questions.

Harry had become his home.

***

By now, Harry was opening his eyes, seeing how Louis' eyes were still closed. He had to smile; Louis also seemed to be taken back by the feelings he felt. Looking at his pretty eyelashes, he spoke.

"Not even Jackson?"

Louis' eyes blinked open. And he already had looked at Harry in a special way normally. But there was something more in his eyes now as he looked into the younger ones'.

"No", he answered, seemed to still think about something else.

"It was no competition, but you won", he then added with a slight smile. Chuckling, Harry let their faces be closer again so their noses touched.

"Really? Then what did I win?"

His eyes were closed again, so he couldn't see Louis' smile falling as he only had one thought:

My heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Do you like Troye Sivan (irl lmao) ?
> 
> The house of Louis is the one from the Carringtons in the Netflix series 'Dynasty'  
> Ouwie-  
> This chappie is full of Larry. You're all welcome.  
> Also: I didn't let LIFE ruin this. See how nice I am. (For now)  
> In two weeks I'll have my new laptop. Get ready for many chapters skskks
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	20. ||17||

Although Harry had never been to one of Louis' other houses, he knew this was a very private one for him. It seemed more 'Louis' than any other building he had ever been in. There weren't many pictures hanging around that showed much of his private life, but there was a room in which there actually were. And that's exactly where they now stopped in front of.

"And that's, uhm... a very private room", Louis said and Harry's eyebrow lifted as he looked at the red pastel pink dahlia that was attached to the big door.

"Private room? Is this some kinky room like in 'Fifty Shades of Grey'?"

"No, this room's somewhere else", the small man answered with a grin. His hand drover over Harry's chest that was only dressed in a bathrobe; just like Louis. After they had gotten out of the pool (and Louis had put on the anklet again since he had taken it off before going into the pool), they had walked through the whole house.

"What's in there then?"

As he saw how Louis' face fell at this question, Harry got worried and more serious; but also curious.

"Can I go in?"

"I... I mean, it's nothing really", Louis said and looked at the rose.

"I don't have to. We can go on", the taller one suggested with a quieter voice now. Slowly, Louis' hand lifted and his finger touched a soft leaf of the dahlia.

"No. We can go in"

Thoughtful, he let go of the flower and grabbed the doorknob.

"My mom used to love flowers", he said while pushing the door open. Harry's mouth opened to that and he immediately walked after Louis into the room. Was this...

Frowning slightly, the tall man closed the door behind himself as Louis walked further into the small room. There were only electric candles, making the room dark but they still lit it enough to see.

"Are those..."

Harry couldn't talk on, only looked around at the pictures that were framed on the walls of this room.

So Louis turned around, smiled slightly.

"Well, this... is my family"

***

"Johannah Deakin"

Harry's voice was soft as he read over the name he saw on the small sign under a frame that was placed on the wall opposite of the door they had come through. It was the first picture someone noticed while entering the room.

"My mom", Louis said as he looked at the picture a bit higher up on the wall. Just then did he realise how long he hadn't been here. Blinking, he looked at Harry, who was also looking up to the picture; the smiling woman with brown hair and blue eyes immediately reminded him of the small man next to him.

"Don't worry, she's not buried under the floor or summat"

"She's..."

"Yes"

Not sure what to say, Harry slowly looked around. On the right wall, just like on the left wall of the room, there were two more framed pictures.

Breathing in quickly, Louis followed Harry as he slowly walked to the right wall. One of the pictures showed a girl with fake blonde, straight hair. The other girl had brown, straight hair. Both smiled happily at the camera, seemed in their teenage years.

"Those are my sisters", he said, while Harry read over the names.

"Charlotte and Felicité"

"We called them Lottie and Fizzy. But yeah"

"Pretty names", Harry answered quietly, still looked at the wall.

"Tomlinson"

"Oh, yeah, my mom got married to another man. That's why her name's Deakin"

Nodding, Harry turned around to the left wall.

"So this is...?"

They walked to the wall on which Harry saw two pictures of two men.

"This one is Mark Tomlinson. So the dad of Lottie, Fizzy and me"

On the other sign under the picture of the other man was written 'Dan Deakin'.

"And this is the man your mom married later?"

"Exactly. He's a good man... was"

Just now did Harry's eyes fall to the wall on which the door was. There were two small pictures on the right and left to the door he hadn't noticed at first.

"And those?"

"Well, mom and Dan expected twins when she, uhm..."

"Oh, I..."

There was a silence in the room as Harry couldn't really handle this. He didn't know what to say. He was just getting to know Louis' family and it was also so sad.

"The daisies on the picture are for Daisy; the roses are because of Phoebe; her second name would have been 'Rose'"

"Your mom was very good in finding names. Or her husbands"

Chuckling softly, Louis nodded.

"Yes, they have beautiful names"

"And you too"

"Well, it was my mom then", he said and walked back to the picture of his mother.

"Mark isn't my biological father you know?"

"Oh, so they're your half-sisters?"

"I saw them as my real sisters; since for me, Mark is my father"

Nodding, Harry stopped next to Louis, looked at him a bit scared to ask. But he didn't have to ask, because Louis already talked on.

"My biological father left my mom a few days after I was born. I don't know much about it, but I don't need to know more"

"Oh, well, you don't have to. You had an actual father in Mark"

"Yeah. Guess who crawled back to my mother when he noticed she had a lot of money suddenly? He thought she had won in lottery"

"Wow"

Shaking his head, Louis chuckled dryly.

"He didn't deserve her at all"

"She's very strong for not letting him back into her life"

"I know"

Swallowing, Louis' eyes fell a bit, while they were looking into his mother's eyes that could never sparkle at him as loving as they had in the past.

"She... she taught me a lot. There's a reason why I see women as so powerful and strong"

"They are"

Nodding, the smaller man blinked and looked away as his right arm hugged himself protectively. But it didn't help his body to calm down and loosen up the big pressure in his throat.

"Shoud we leave?"

"No, it's okay"

Breathing in, Louis loosened his grip, before standing up straight again.

"At some point you had to know this and I trust you. You also deserve to know more of me, when..."

Not able to say it yet, he shook his head. Not right now, not in this room.

Then, he looked at the younger man, who was already looking at him with understanding eyes.

"There was a mafia that made problems for a long time"

Blinking surprised, Harry kept quiet. He hadn't expected to get even more informations now.

"Back then, my mom and Mark worked hidden; nobody knew them really. Still, they didn't work in my central, but in the FORCE. My mom was in the security team you know? She was amazing in technical stuff and although nobody really knew her, everybody was happy for her good work. She lived in Paris... you remember the hotel we stayed in? The one with my pretty suite"

"Oh, yeah, the one with the pretty view"

"Yeah, exactly. They renovated it. She designed the suite by herself for me"

Smiling at the thought, Louis looked up to his lover, whose eyebrows lifted.

"That's amazing and very kind of her"

"Yeah, she was amazing"

While focusing on Louis' words as he talked on, Harry laid his arm around Louis, hoped it wouldn't pressure him. But the smaller leaned more towards him as he now was looking back at the picture as he was caught up in his story.

"At some point Lottie and Fizzy were old enough and had trained enough to be employed in DEATH and they got into the security team with the help of my mom and Mark. They supported them and I was glad that they never had to ask me for anything; they did everything alone and made it far because of their cleverness. I was very proud of them"

Just at the thoughts of them, Louis had to smile. Memories came up in his mind; happy memories of them. There had never been much time for family, but if they had seen each other, it had been amazing. And then one memory came back and his smile immediately fell.

"When Mark and my mom weren't together anymore and she and Dan were, it wasn't even a problem for Dan that they worked in the same central; he himself was travelling a lot around the FORCE"

"That was nice for sure. Many families have to struggle with that"

"Yes, it made everything much easier for all of us. But it didn't last long, because when my mom was pregnant with the twins, there was a day, uhm... this mafia I told you about had planned an attack on the FORCE, since it had the biggest and strongest weapon depot"

Quickly, Louis had to stop and pressed his lips together at the thought. He didn't even know if it was sadness or anger. Both probably.

"There was fire everywhere, since they thought it would make things difficult for us"

"I..."

Unsure if he should talk, Harry paused, but Louis nodded slightly to show him to talk.

"I never heard of this..."

"Because we made sure of that"

Snorting, Louis shook his head.

"DEATH was stronger of course and we made sure this mafia would collapse. This couldn't happen without loss, though"

"So, your family..."

Louis had to take a break, swallowed hard for what Harry's arm tightened around his shoulders. They kind of gave Louis more strength, so he could already say it after a few seconds.

"Mom, Lottie, Fizzy and Mark died in the fire. And with that also Phoebe and Daisy, who never really had the chance to live"

With empty eyes, Louis stared at the wall.

"Many more people died. But I'm human so I'm selfish and think the most about the people that meant much to me. And family meant the most to me"

Not knowing what to say to this heartbreaking story, Harry looked back briefly. Also Louis was quiet at first. As he thought more of it, he shook his head; spending time with his family had been difficult, DEATH had hated him for that.

"Ask Jackson, he was always annoyed by it"

They both had to chuckle, although it wasn't funny.

"Dan wasn't around", Louis then said, looked back to the picture of him on the left wall.

"What happened to him?"

"He couldn't handle this. I tried to give him everything he needed; every medical and psychological help there was. But at some point, he didn't want to get help anymore"

"He..."

"He took his life many people would have been happy to have"

There was a slight glimpse of anger in his voice as he said that.

"My sisters deserved to live. I understand him and it's his right to end his life, but... I can't help on finding it selfish. My family wouldn't have wanted this. And I was still alive and tried to stay strong"

Looking down, he talked on quieter now.

"It made me think I wasn't enough and all that shitty stuff. I mean..."

Biting his lip, he couldn't talk on. He hadn't talked about this for a long time and now it all came up again. The happiness, then the loss and the sadness, madness the whole anger he had felt towards the mafia and everything around him.

"I know", he heard Harry's soft voice. Then he felt both arms around him as the taller man hugged him fully now.

"It sure was and still is very hard"

The silence of Louis was answer enough. For a moment, Harry only held Louis in his arms as the smaller man was looking against the chest in front of him. Swallowing at the memories, he wrapped his arms around Harry, too.

"I wanted it, too, you know", he mumbled then against Harry's chest. At the thoughts of how he had felt in that time, he closed his eyes that now let out a tear that ran down his cheek.

"To just... end this and never feel something ever again"

Swallowing hard at the words, Harry blinked away some tears, his arms immediately hugging the smaller man tighter. This all was so much. To get to know Louis' family that had died, his story and now his experiences and thoughts from the past.

"I'm glad you're here", he managed to say. But his voice broke a bit.

"Thank DEATH"

Louis chuckled. It wasn't funny, but still; it seemed pathetic.

"And Jackson"

"Did he help you?"

"Well, I loved him so it was enough for me when he was cuddling me. And for saying 'yes' when I asked him to marry me. I mean I didn't ask him after the death of my family, but after I managed to have a normal life again"

The words of Quen came back into Harry's head. She had told him that she assumed Louis had at some point only wanted to marry Jackson because of an obsession and because he wanted to not lose Jackson. Probably because he didn't want to lose someone else, too. Maybe that was the reason Jackson had said 'yes'. Didn't make the things he had done better, but still... now Harry had a completely different view on this.

"And DEATH?"

"They forbid me to kill myself. Like wtf"

"What should they do if you'd do it? Kill you again?"

Laughing, Louis cuddled closer into Harry's arms, feeling better every second he was in those arms and breathing in Harry's smell.

"That's exactly what I told them. They were mad as fuck and made me take strong medications and stuff"

"Louis, listen..."

Looking down, Harry loosened his arms so Louis looked up to him.

"I'm glad you're here. And you said your mom was a strong woman. I believe that from what you said, but also because I know her son. You're very strong"

Sad blue eyes widened a bit and for a moment Louis looked like a perplexed child as they wandered back and forth between Harry's, looking for a joke in them.

"You..."

He looked away as more tears formed in his eyes at those words. Not because they hurt them in a bad way, but because it was strange to hear them and it just made him cry, okay?

"Don't"

"It's not a bad thing to cry, too", Harry said and held his face now, his one thumb stroking over his cheek over which a tear drove.

"Look at me", he chuckled and Louis laughed slightly, looked back into Harry's eyes that also were wet.

"You're a sensitive idiot"

"I am. But because you mean much to me and I'm just so proud that you're still standing here, stronger as ever. I'm sorry for everything you and your family had to experience. But they're still with you and you can live a life for all of them"

Louis sniffed a bit, before breathing out and laying his hand on the hand that was on his right cheek.

"Thank you... I'm glad I'm here, too. I don't wanna disappoint them; my mom always wanted me to keep fighting"

Harry nodded with a soft smile.

"Imagine DEATH without you"

"Would be less chaotic, because then you wouldn't be here"

Louis grinned and Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh and joke now. Both hearts were beating faster again, their feelings for each other pushed sadness and the heavy feeling in their chest away and filled their bodies with a warm feeling.

"Maybe. I'd be working in QUAL"

"Very professional"

"There'd be a lot that wouldn't have happened"

"Mmh, what for example?", Louis asked teasingly and leaned up a bit for what Harry's head leaned down immediately.

"For example... this"

"Wow, stop", Louis said and put his hand in front of his face. Blinking surprised, Harry took back his lips from Louis' hand he had kissed now.

"Not in front of my fam!"

He giggled and took Harry's wrist to pull him towards the door.

"I'm sorry. That was disrespectful", the taller man said and Louis shook his head. Turning around while walking, he had to grin fondly...

"No, don't worry... they know me"

Laughing slightly, Harry walked out of the door first as Louis let him. The smaller man looked behind himself briefly, took a look over the room again, before his eyes fell to the smiling woman that looked back at him. Smiling a bit as he had some memories of his loving mom in his head now, he blinked thankful, before slowly walking out. And then he closed the door.

Although his family was dead, he was so thankful to have them. Harry was right. Louis would have them forever in his memories. And in his heart.

***

"Do you have a picture?!"

"What? No!"

"Common! Gimme your phone!"

Laughing, Harry leaned back as Louis wanted to crawl over Harry's lap to get to his pockets.

"It's in my bag and not in my bathrobe!", he laughed and Louis pouted, before he collapsed on Harry's lap, now laying on it.

"And would you like it if I had pictures of my first girlfriend on my phone?"

"Hmph"

Turning around, Louis now lay over the taller man's lap with his face facing the dark sky. They by now were back outside under the roof of the garden terrace. It was lit up with fairy lights and was comfy with big couches. On one of them, they were sitting. Well... Harry was sitting.

"No"

"See"

"Still. I wanna see the girl that took your virginity"

"Jesus, I was so nervous", Harry said as he thought of it and looked at the pool while chuckling.

"You know I'd notice if you're getting hard? Your dick would stab me in the back"

"And you'd stab me then"

"Well, what did she do? Blindfold you while wearing a body chain?"

While Harry's face changed and he looked down with a grumpy look, Louis grinned evil and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Did she?"

"No, of course not"

"Did you know you're pansexual back then?"

"Not really. I sometimes thought about maybe also liking men, since I found some attractive. But I was more attracted to girls back then. I always got along better with girls. So I was always dating another girl every week if you asked my dad"

"I hate this 'boys and girls can't be friends' stupidity. Like wtf, there just are more girls I can talk about dresses; so what?"

"I think this is about hetero boys and hetero girls friendships"

"Doesn't matter. You're also friends with Kendall, although you also like girls. And she likes boys for sure"

"You think so?"

Huffing, Louis turned his face towards the pool.

"There was a time I thought she had a crush on Jackson"

"You don't like her that much"

"Well, she's tall and pretty and thin and stuff. And in the end, I should have worried more about Danielle"

Harry hummed, before leaning down to hug Louis in a strange way since the smaller man was still laying on his lap. But he still managed to press his face into the neck of Louis as he talked.

"Well, thank god I like small and curvy more"

Satisfied, Louis made an approving sound, wiggling a bit so Harry's arms were tighter around him.

"I'm small and curvy", he said happily and smiled at Harry laughing against his skin.

"For me, you're also the prettiest"

The smile disappeared and Louis swallowed as he felt his blush coming up.

"Fucking charmer", he mumbled and could feel Harry's cheeky smirk now. This smirk didn't disappear as he sat up again, looking down to the man on his lap.

"Honest charmer"

"As long as you mean my tummy with curvy", Louis joked and drummed on his stomach a bit with his hands.

"Because I won't stop eating just because of you"

"I don't want you to do that. Instead, I'll cook for you"

"Now you're too perfect to be true"

Harry laughed, while the mafia boss now sat up. But he couldn't do much more, because Harry's hand cupped his face.

"You're too perfect to be true, too", the curly haired man whispered, while coming closer with his face. Everyone who knew Louis a bit, would know he'd normally say something cheeky. But right now, he just wanted to feel Harry's lips on his. So he took the face of the younger one and pulled it towards him, making their lips touch.

Although both had been sad earlier, they had managed to slowly get back into being happy. Just because they didn't feel alone; they felt understood and safe. Louis didn't even think of himself being weak, because Harry had been so understanding and had talked with him and had held him. After exiting the room, they had walked around the house, quieter at first, but later they had been their usual stupid selves. It had felt good. Harry had listened to him, had hugged and comforted him, but then also had helped him to let the past be the past and to enjoy this evening.

But it seemed Harry still had to think about something, now that he knew more about Louis' mom. Leaning back, he laid his arm around Louis, who looked at him asking, after he had said a small "Louis?".

"You know, I just realised... I know more about L'eau Courante's mother than about my own"

Because of him looking to the pool in thoughts, he couldn't see how Louis' face changed. Into fear, panic and sadness.

"It's strange. I don't even know how she looks or looked like"

"You don't?", Louis asked quietly.

"No, my dad never showed me a picture. He..."

Frowning, Harry watched the water moving in slight waves, reflecting the pretty lights around them.

"It just makes sense", he then mumbled and Louis sat up a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"It just has to be because of DEATH", the younger one said and then looked back to Louis, who didn't look that calm anymore.

"I mean why would he destroy every little picture of her? I don't even know her first name!"

Shaking his head, he looked away.

"And I was seriously asking myself if it was because of DEATH. Of course it was. My dad would never do this to me"

"Harry... sometimes it's for someone's best if -"

"For their best?!"

Harry pulled his arm away as Louis wanted to take it gently.

"It can't be for their best to not know anything about their mother. It can only be the best for DEATH"

As he said those words, he looked back at the smaller man.

"DEATH doesn't care about people's private life; they'd force everyone to just..."

Louis couldn't just... he couldn't hide it completely, when Harry's voice stopped as he stared into the face of one of DEATH's leaders.

As if he was realising something, his arm he just had pulled away dropped down next o him.

"You know it", he said quietly in realisation and Louis swallowed briefly, didn't know what to do. Lying was wrong, but telling the truth was also wrong!

"Harry -"

"No"

Stunned, he stood up and immediately took two steps away from the couch on which Louis was now sliding to the edge of as he tried to stop his lover.

"I wondered about this all the time and even asked you about this, while it was so obvious that you know something, maybe know everything"

Harry was by now mumbling while walking around. Louis was glad he wasn't shouting and walking away. Still, he was scared to lose Harry or at least to lose him for tonight.

"Harry, please"

"Maybe you even killed her"

"What, no!"

Standing up at his, Louis looked at him angrily.

"Are you seriously accusing me of this after I just told you about my mom?!"

"Maybe you can also tell me about my mom"

Sighing, Louis looked away. He knew Harry didn't mean it and he was angry, frustrated even more. He never had a mom; Louis would have been nothing without his mom.

"I can't", he quietly said.

"I wish I could. But there is no way. I'm so sorry, Harry"

Shaking his head, Harry kept quiet, while he looked at Louis, who was now sitting back down. It was obvious that he also was frustrated about this.

"Please believe me, it's also hard for me. I trust you so much and tell you things, while I can't tell you the thing you deserve to know"

Although it was right in front of Harry's eyes. Louis looked up to the curly haired man, who was looking into the garden thoughtfully. He was so oblivious.

"Please. It would be the first thing I'd tell you if I could"

"You can't?", Harry mumbled, seemed a bit calmer.

"No. I would, of course!"

Now, Louis reached out is hands.

"Please... sit down"

First, the younger one didn't react, but in the end he gave in and breathed out once, before walking to the couch again. He sat down, elbows on his knees as he looked to the ground.

"This is just so... frustrating"

Louis nodded, slid closer to him and leaned against him as he put his arm around the taller man.

"I know"

"You just... I shouldn't think about this since I never knew it differently, but at some point, I noticed that DEATH has something to do with this and now I get to know that the man I'm dating knows something and can't tell me?"

"Harry... is there something I could have done differently?"

"You could have told me the truth. I asked you about it all the time and you never told me you now something. Even though you can't tell me"

"Okay", Louis said and nodded.

"I'll remember this. But just know, I never meant to hurt you. I thought it would hurt you less"

"I... I know. I probably would have done it like this, too"

"Well, is there something you can't tell me?"

Frowning thoughtfully, Harry finally looked to the right. As his eyes looked into blue, worried eyes, he knew something. Three little, but big words he couldn't say yet.

"No", he then answered.

"No, there's nothing"

Nodding, Louis' eyes scanned the face of Harry, oblivious of what words this man thought right now. But he didn't feel the tingling feeling in his body any less.

"I'm sorry that there are things I can't tell you. That's just because of L'eau Courante"

"I know and I have to accept that. Actually, I can't complain after this evening. You really showed me even more of yourself"

Smiling, Louis nodded.

"I did"

"And I'm very thankful for that"

"Me too. I mean that I can trust you with this"

"You can"

Smiling more, Louis rubbed his nose against Harry's.

"I'm even more curious now", he then heard and chuckled.

"You're always curious, idiot"

"But is she... you can tell me nothing?"

"Nothing"

"This sucks"

After putting a small kiss on Harry's nose, Louis pulled Harry more onto the couch.

"I know", he said and sat down between the longer legs of Harry. Then, he leaned back against his chest. Immediately, two big familiar arms wrapped around him what made him smile.

"But thank you for accepting it"

"Well, there's nothing I can do really"

After a short pause, Harry's arms tightened around Louis and his chin rested on the smaller man's shoulder, making him giggle already.

"I could torture you and ask you questions"

"Don't make torture into a sexy thing while you have a mafia boss in your arms"

"You actually can be really scary", Harry mumbled into his shoulder as he thought about how Louis had treated Danielle. When he was controlled by his anger, he could be very cruel.

"That's my job"

"I'm glad I'm with Louis and not L'eau Courante then"

Chuckling, Louis turned his face a bit as he answered with an amused voice.

"And this one is less scary?"

"To be honest? He's even more scary"

This made Louis laugh, while he cuddled more into Harry's arms. The warm feeling in his body made him smile brightly as he closed his eyes briefly. He really wanted to do this. But he had to wait.

"Because he has feelings?"

"Because 'he' has even more power over me than L'eau Courante has"

"'She' wouldn't like to hear this for sure"

Louis grinned, ignored his blushing cheeks at that. Harry always said those things without struggling really; just was so open about it. It used to scare Louis away a bit. But right now, he just wanted to hear this all – and he wanted to give so much back, too. The curly haired man didn't realise how much power he had over Louis.

"Thank you for -"

Harry got interrupted by a ringing sound. Sitting up, Louis' hand reached into the small pocket of his bathrobe.

"Sorry; shitty interruption on a date"

"Why do you even have your phone in your bathrobe?"

"I don't know"

Louis giggled and pulled it out. Actually, he had wanted to mute it, but as he saw who videocalled him right now, he hesitated.

"Yu can answer it, if it's..."

Harry stopped as he saw who was calling.

"Taylor? Didn't you say she's on vacation?"

"I, yeah, Dan told me. I haven't heard of her since we left Jackson's house..."

"You should definitely answer it"

"Are you okay with -"

While Louis was worried, Harry's finger already clicked on the green symbol, before Taylor would end the call. The screen changed and they both saw Taylor on it.

"Louis!"

"Taylor, hey", Louis said and couldn't help but frown slightly. Not because he was upset, but because he had missed his friend. And it didn't help that the last time they had seen the other, it hadn't been very friendly between them.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm still not at home. But I decided to at least check up on my friends. I can't just run away and let you all alone in this"

Curiously, she now looked at Harry.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hey Taylor! I hope you're okay"

"Yes... I'm better. It was hard, but I managed to be better somehow. How are you both, though?"

With sad eyes, she now looked back to Louis. And it seemed she had to say something before her friend could talk.

"Listen, Louis, I regret not being there for you. I shouldn't have left. You know how I am; I just wanted to leave and get some rest"

"I know. And I understand. I had time to think about this all and I made many mistakes, you know"

Although he was serious, he had to smile softly as he felt Harry's right arm tighten around him, while the other took the phone so he didn't have to hold it.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it some other time. Dan told me about your conversation. So is everything better now?"

"We talked, yeah. Won't forget this, but whatever. We all have to stick together now"

"I won't forget this too. You have to explain it to me"

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Louis answered.

"I'd rather not"

Her friend laughed, before she sat up.

"Where are you guys anyways? Are you wearing... bathrobes?!"

"Oh, we're, uhm..."

Obviously unsure how to answer that, he looked at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders. But someone else said something now anyways.

"So are you guys finally a thing now?"

Both looked back to the phone Harry was holding, where now Yannik's face also was seen.

"Yannik", Louis said and tried to not say this name with an annoyed voice. But he couldn't anyways, since he was too caught up in what this idiot just had asked shamelessly.

"What's up, Louis? Nice dress"

Taylor pushed him away slightly and shook her head, but both men could see her slight smile that creeped up on her lips.

"Stop it. To change the topic: we're together and I hope we can talk about this. And you can accept this. Maybe it's good we will see each other after you thought about it a bit"

"Have to accept it I guess", Louis said. It would have been naïve to think they wouldn't come together at some point. Although he couldn't believe how their group had changed.

"No topic change; we said it", Yannik said and pulled the screen towards him, so they could see him again. His smirk told them that he knew exactly that the question was a bit unsettling for the men in bathrobes.

"Are you together now?!"

It was clear that this question made them uncomfortable as they both swallowed slightly; not knowing what to answer although they both had a word they'd like to say on their tongue. But Harry forbit himself to say it as he answered.

"No" "Yes"

Blinking as he thought he hadn't heard right, he looked to Louis, who was looking straight to the screen.

"We're together"

***

He couldn't see the reaction of Taylor and Yannik though, because suddenly the phone slid out of Harry's hand, dropped down on the floor with a crackling sound. The smaller man jumped a bit at that, looked behind himself. His mouth opened as he saw Harrys eyes, widened and looking at him shocked, while his jaw had dropped.

"I..."

Blushing, but also smiling, Louis looked away.

"You dropped my phone, idiot", he mumbled, but Harry probably didn't hear it. The only thing he heard was what he had answered Taylor and Yannik a few seconds ago.

"What..."

"Not very romantic, I know", he heard though, before Louis turned towards him again.

"Wanted to do this differently, actually. But I can't hold myself back anymore and just had to say it"

Sliding closer to Harry, he took his bigger hands. The taller man still hadn't said anything, only stared at him, making him chuckle softly.

"You showed me a lot and although I was scared first, I'm not anymore. A bit maybe, but that's just the fear of hurting you; I guess that's normal. But otherwise..."

"You... you wanna be with me?"

Louis' fondly smile widened as he noticed how soft and shocked Harry's voice was. Had he even blinked once?

"We both know I wanted to for a long time", he answered softly and slid even closer so their knees were touching. Breathing in deeply, Louis looked down to their hands as he intertwined their fingers, focusing on how good it felt although he always had forbidden himself to do this again. Fuck it, he also had forbidden another relationship. And here he was.

"You're mine for a long time now and I..."

"You wanna be mine?!"

Now the small man had to laugh, looked up.

"I already was at some point. But I want it to be officially now"

"So we're... in a relationship?"

Just at the question, a wide smile made its way to Harry's lips and his eyes sparkled happily and excited, making Louis feel so many emotions in his body. It was as if Harry's happiness made his body be happy, too.

"If you want to", he joked and grinned while biting his lip. But he couldn't bite it for long, bevues his face got cupped, before soft plump lips lay on his, kissing him with happiness and admiration, told him everything Harry was happy about and thankful for. Smiling into their first kiss as boyfriends, Louis laid his hands on Harry's.

"Everyone who knows me, knows I want to", Harry whispered against his lips softly after some time and Louis giggled.

"Everyone in DEATH knows"

Perplexed, the curly haired man breathed out and shook his head while he looked at Louis as if he just now realised that Louis felt more for him. Idiot.

"I can't believe it! So we're not lovers but..."

"Boyfriends"

Louis grinned and felt his cheeks being red as never. It was so stupid, but it made him so happy.

"You're my boyfriend", Harry said perplexed. Chuckling, the smaller man put his arms around the younger one's neck, leaned to him amusedly.

"I'm also yours in general"

After saying this, he squealed as he got lifted and pulled towards Harry, who let his back fall onto the couch. While now laying on Harry, Louis laughed and let himself be embraced by two arms.

This had to be a dream! Harry couldn't believe Louis just had said this.

Never had he thought he would hear this; all the time he had thought of it, had wished for this. But he had never thought about how it would actually happen, how it would sound when Louis said this. He just had said he wanted to be with him; they were together now!

"You're making me the happiest man on earth, Louis"

"I doubt that", Louis said and smiled as he pushed his face into the soft fabric of the bathrobe on chest he was laying on. His heart was about to explode, because it was beating so fucking fast. And now that he had made this step, he wondered why he had waited so long. Already when they had started to date, everyone would have known Louis wanted a relationship with Harry, but was just too stupid and stubborn to notice. But it didn't matter.

They were together now.

Both men smiled as they thought about this, were quiet for a while, only heard the sound of nature around them and felt their heartbeats being fast.

Until Louis opened his mouth.

"You owe me a new phone"

***

"Do you sometimes wonder what would happen if you died?"

Blinking first, Harry frowned and turned his head to the right where Louis was laying on his back, also staring into the dark sky. They still were on the big couch, after they had picked up Louis' phone of course. It still worked, just had stopped the call and had a few cracks in the screen. But Louis didn't care, he just had texted Taylor that they were okay and the friends should talk soon.

"That's not a good thought I think"

"That wasn't my question", Louis grinned, continued to look up to the sky.

"I... I mean in some moments. Lately I wondered, because there were moment I seriously almost died and some people want me dead", Harry answered more serious than Louis and looked back up again.

"It's crazy", the small man said after a short silence between them.

"So many people would see you differently. Just because you're dead. As if it would make things better; they're shitholes either way"

Harry took a deep breath as he tightened the hold he had on Louis' hand; their hands were laying between them on the couch.

"Yeah, but still. Some people already treat you good while you're alive. And you ruin their life when you die"

"True. You know how many people told me things about my mom after she died? Or after Quen's. Everyone is suddenly aware of their existence that isn't alive anymore. Just think about how nice everyone would be to my dead me"

"Except for Jackson"

"He'd hate me and tell my dead body that this is unprofessional and I should die differently 'for fuck's sake, princess"

While imitating his ex, Louis changed his voice into a deeper one, making Harry laugh.

"And then he'd hate me even more since I'm always to blame for everything lately"

"I think he'd kill you, now that nobody would be able to stop him"

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. At this, he became more serious, though. Death wasn't to joke about actually. He'd be fucked if Louis died. Just alone Quen's death was enough.

Her death was still a topic and an issue for him. Maybe he should finally tell Louis (his boyfriend!) that he still was suffering more than he showed.

In the exact same silence, the smaller man thought about doing the same. But both their thoughts got interrupted by the wind that was blowing through the garden now, making both shudder.

"We should go inside"

Louis sat up without taking away his grip around the bigger hand of his boyfriend.

"Sure", this one answered, didn't show that he actually wanted to say something. Just like Louis.

"Isn't it, uhm, dangerous for us to be outside anyways?"

"Don't worry. This building and it's surroundings are safe and always watched. Even the sky above it. Liam checked everything and would get alarmed if something happens"

"Wait, so the whole forest around us is safe, too?"

"Yes, there are sensors everywhere. Actually, there's no place we're safer. Besides, not many people even know about this place"

"I figured. It amazes me that not even Jackson had been here"

They were by now walking up the stairs to the backdoor, still holding hands.

"Well, I'm very possessive when it comes to this house"

"So it's your home?"

At this question, Louis turned around and looked at the taller man's chest.

"No, not really", he then said quietly.

"But it's very close to me, yeah"

"I remember how you told me you never let someone sleep in your bed -"

"Don't start this"

Louis giggled and pulled him up the stairs inside.

"Of course we'll sleep in my bed. That's one more thing you are privileged to do while being my boyfriend"

"I'm still not used to be called that by you"

"You will soon"

The small man not only stopped his words, but also stopped in front of a big door that he now leaned against, while one hand reached behind himself. The other, though, reached for Harry's neck.

"Because I will call you that very often from now on"

"It sounds very nice", Harry admitted and Louis smiled, before kissing his lips softly.

"It does"

Then the hand behind his back opened the big door and he stepped inside, pulling Harry with him.

***

The whole evening had been planned by Louis. But there was something that hadn't went like in his plans. He stopped as Harry also opened his mouth surprised. The room itself was very pretty with a big king-sized bed and many pillows on it. The floor was made of fluffy carpet and the whole room was in a mix of champagne with some soft pink extras.

There were also big windows that only showed darkness as it was completely dark outside. Two big maps were placed on both the bedside tables. They were switched off, just like the big chandelier on the ceiling that reminded Harry of the one in the entrance hall was switched off.

But the prettiness of the room and the fact that Harry was allowed to be in Louis' private room in his private house wasn't the reason for his speechlessness. No, it were the fairy lights that went all along the ceiling around the room, lit the room up and put it into a romantic atmosphere as a few candles were placed on the ledge in front of the windows; not too many but still enough to make it look too romantic for it to be just a comfortable light.

"I..."

Feeling caught, Louis turned around in slight embarrassment.

"I maybe had planned this all differently", he admitted as Harry kept looking around.

"It looks very nice"

"Yeah..."

"What do you mean with 'planned'?"

"Well..."

Walking to Harry slowly, he already reached his hands out before stopping in front of the taller man. Looking at the jacket he was now playing with on his chest, he talked on.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. But Yannik and Taylor already made me do it, so..."

When Harry understood what Louis had planned, he began to smile brightly. Shit, it made him feel even more giggly. He also felt his cheek beginning to redden, but that probably couldn't be seen anyways.

"Oh", he first just said. But then he managed to say more after a few seconds.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Louis frowned. Was he completely stupid?

"If you..."

When he looked up, he stopped as he saw Harry's slight smirk that was now placed on his lips. The smaller man also had to grin softly at this. Idiot.

But he took the chance. For that he also took Harry's hands, pulled him into the room more, before making them stop closely to each other as they arrived at the middle of his bedroom.

"Harry, we met when I was in a very hard phase of my life... although I already had many, but whatever. Everytime I think back to that moment you interrupted me in the meeting, I just am stunned at how much has changed to this day. Not only everything around us, but also a lot of myself. To the better"

Louis was already talking quietly, but his voice seemed so loud in this room, in this quiet house. That's why he had to stop their eye contact; he instead looked at their hands that held the other again.

"Although many things scared me and still scare me, you made me wanna be with you and that's something I never thought someone could do. And I actually didn't want it. But that didn't stop my body from liking you so much. You're so stupid and in some things we're so not the same. But still, we somehow match and I don't want to miss those..."

Breathing in deeply, he looked back up. He maybe had thought to see a slightly joking glimpse in Harry's eyes. But all he saw was fondness.

"Those feelings I have when we're together. You make me weak, but not only in the bad ways; you also make me kind of stronger...? I just... you put me back together after I was broken and I'm very thankful for you that you never gave up on me, on us. So I wanna give you so much back that you gave me and finally want... want to, uhm, let you have me as yours"

Swallowing as it was still hard to say, he stopped briefly. Besides that, it felt good to say it; it was overwhelming. And he meant every word he had said. That didn't stop him from finding himself kind of stupid, so he chuckled softly. They already were together, so it was just unnecessary. But Harry deserved this.

"So, Harry... will you be my boyfriend?"

Slightly grinning stupidly, he now waited for Harry's answer. At first, Harry still looked so serious and touched. But then he looked away thoughtful.

"Can I have time to think about this?", he said with a slight tone of cockiness in his voice.

"Sure. In the guestroom. With Lucy"

At this, he had to laugh and turned back to Louis. He couldn't stay serious when Louis was acting so sassy. With a wide smile, he cupped the cheeks of the smaller man.

"Of course I wanna be your boyfriend. I also wanna be your prince charming"

"You already are"

Louis grinned, before leaning in to make them kiss; both lips twisted into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Louis", the taller one whispered against his lips after some time.

"Your words mean a lot to me"

"I know. And you also deserve to hear them"

"So we're now official"

"More"

"Double-official", they both said at the same time and laughed after that.

"Common", Louis said while still laughing slightly and didn't let go of his hands as he pulled Harry towards the bed. This one already saw what was standing on one of the bedside tables. He chuckled at that and looked back to Louis.

"Is that lube or bodylotion?"

"Mr. Styles!"

Acting outraged, Louis looked at him, but had to smile a bit.

"Neither. That's massage oil"

"Wait, what -"

Harry couldn't finish his question, made a sound as Louis pushed him with his back forwards onto the big mattress.

"That's right", the older man said as he pulled on the bow of Harry's bathrobe that had held it closed.

"I'm gonna be the masseur tonight"

"You? Do you know how that works?"

"Depends on how nice you'll be now", Louis warned what made Harry chuckle, but also help him to take off the robe.

"I'm honoured. How did this happen?", he said while sliding more onto the bed. Louis followed him on his knees on the mattress. While answering, he leaned to the bedside table and took the small remote for the fairy lights and switched them off so the only light came from the big candles on the ledge.

"You massaged me very often. And I told you I wanna give you something back"

Although Louis was talking so firmly right now, there still was something loving in his voice that made Harry smile as a small hand fell to his shoulder to turn him around. While he shifted into a comfortable position, he already heard Louis opening the bottle of oil. And no sooner did he felt him sitting down on his hips.

"You know what's my favourite part of massaging you"

Louis bit his lip grinning, before he pinched Harry's right buttcheek, making him squirm.

"Hmm, you've got quite a nice ass, Mister"

"I think you never said that"

Harry laughed and closed his eyes while he waited for the massage to begin. Just alone the dim light and the position made him relax his muscles.

"Then lemme say it now", he heard behind himself.

"Wouldn't think of sticking my tongue in it... or just anything, because I'm not a creep like you, but... I do appreciate a nice butt"

"Are those who think about sticking something into someone's butt crazy, or those who think about someone else sticking something into their own butt?"

"Asshole"

"Yeah, that's what I meant"

"I really hate you, Harry"

Grinning about his own joke, the younger man felt proud. As he thought more of his joke and Louis' answer and how he probably had looked, he had to laugh in the end.

"This is a serious question"

"It's crazier to think about doing it. I mean why would you want that?"

"Why would you want it up the ass?"

"Well, do you want me to not want it?"

"Well, do you want me to not want to stick something inside you?"

"How about I start with the massage?"

"I'd be glad"

Both were quiet at first, only grinned to themselves for a bit as Louis' hand started to massage his shoulders. But just a few seconds after that, Louis felt and also saw his shoulders moving, had to laugh as well at this.

"You're an asshole!", he said laughing and then he heard Harry's laugh he finally let free.

"This is the best date I've ever had!", he laughed and noticing that it would bring nothing to try to massage his tensed shoulders, Louis stopped and leaned back smiling with a soft laugh.

"I thought running in the rain would be the most chaotic date"

While saying that, his index finger reached to Harry's face and poked his cheek. But before he could take away his hand, it got taken by Harry's bigger one. And this one pulled it even more to his face as the younger man turned his face towards it.

"And I'm looking forward to many more", he said, before kissing the small hand. Blushing, Louis freed it to slightly slap his cheek, making his boyfriend grin. As he laid his upper body down again, Louis shook his head and looked at his back briefly. Then he leaned down, arms wrapping around big shoulders and head next to Harry's.

"Me too", he whispered, before placing a kiss on the cheek he just had slapped jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT!!! FUCKING FINALLY!!!  
> You all had to wait 79 chapters or summat sksks   
> Other fanfics: they fuck in chapter 3 and come together in chapter 6 (not every ff is like that ofc)  
> My fanfic: You all have to wait for part 2; chapter 17 lmao  
> Any wishes you'd like to tell me??
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter  
> ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	21. ||18||

The last time Louis had been in this house, he had been alone and hadn't been able to enjoy his time here.

The last time he had been here he had cried about the knowledge that his best friend and his fiancé had betrayed him like that. Only after some time he hadn't been here anymore, because he had tried to not let Jackson get this house, too; to not let those memories attack him every time he'd walk into this house. But it didn't matter if he had done that or not; nevertheless, there wasn't even one thought of this in the mind of the 28-years-old.

"Maybe instead of becoming a mafia boss I should have opened a massage salon"

Hearing Harry's deep laugh, his lips curled into a grin as he watched his hands wandering down the younger man's abs. By now he was sitting on his lap while the other was laying on his back.

"But only for men a certain age"

"It's a good excuse to touch"

"Mhmm"

"Maybe I should also do that, but for another kind of men"

"No", Louis answered and leaned down more to bite into the butterfly softly.

"Then I'll say 'No' for your plan, too"

"Actually, I'm still your boss, so you can't do that"

"Actually, we're boyfriends, so we have the same rights"

"This will lead to many discussions for sure. It would be L'eau Courante, because it's about 'her' job"

"If you stop being a mafia boss to become a masseur, you wouldn't be 'her' anymore and therefore not my boss"

"You learned"

"From the best"

Shaking his head, Louis had to smile as Harry sat up quickly, his arms wrapping around the smaller man's waist.

"You're my boyfriend", he said without it really making sense in this conversation. But he had to say it, smiled brightly at this and hugged him tighter. Because of the fact that his chin was on the shoulder of the man sitting on his lap, he didn't see the fondly smile of this one as he answered.

"I am, Mr. Possessive"

Humming, Harry turned his head so that his face was pressed into the neck of Louis. His head was full of Louis, the word 'boyfriend', Louis' scent, body, smile, laugh, everything. Mixed with the scent of candles and the massage oil that was on his skin. He wasn't the type to always be possessive and jealous immediately, but at some point, he just was. And the moment Louis had called himself as Harry's, it was over anyways. Who didn't enjoy to hear someone they liked a lot call themselves theirs?

Who wouldn't enjoy to hear Loui Tomlinson calling himself as theirs?

Didn't matter, he was only Harry's anyways!

"Mine", he said happily, focusing on small hands going up and down over his upper arms. The answer of Louis took a few seconds, because it still was strange to say it, after he had forced himself to never be owned, to never let himself be like that ever again.

But he managed to say it as he felt the lovely feeling in his body that spread because of Harry.

"Yours"

The moment he had said this, it didn't feel that weird as he had thought at first. Instead, it felt nice. Nice enough to make him smile more and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, before saying it again.

"Yours"

For a while, they only hugged like that, smiling softly at the feeling and the thought of being together after all they had gone through; in their heads and in their life in general. Before they had met, when they had met and everything after that. At this point, Louis couldn't imagine that there was something that could ruin their relationship, their connection, their... whatever.

The thought was still a bit scary, but it was getting more and more overwhelming and nice. To know their bond was stronger. To know they were strong together. They made quite a good team.

Although Louis knew many things that could destroy their little world. DEATH alone was enough. And many things Louis had to do as a leader.

Those thoughts made Louis wrap his arms even tighter around Harry without even intending to. He didn't want to lose Harry. In no way possible.

As if Louis' head had control over Harry's, the taller man was also getting more serious now, opened his eyes as he turned his head to look over the shoulder his chin was still resting on. From the big windows and the candles to the door that probably lead to the bathroom, to the mirror, down to the floor. There were many things they had to talk about, now that they were official. Would they inform everyone from DEATH, or would this end up in a complicated closeted thing? Would they need to hide this? Would more people think Harry was planning something evil? No, they probably shouldn't inform everyone; they both were in danger enough. 

The last thought made Harry gulp slightly. A black snake came back into his mind, just like a shaking almost dying man that had gotten bit by the dangerous animal. Breathing in as his brain imagined himself laying on the ground like that, his mouth opened. And the words left his body before he could stop it.

"Can you explain the thing with Lucy?"

Quietly at first, Louis didn't answer. Actually, he was woken up from his sad thoughts and also was surprised at this question. But it wasn't less of a difficult topic for him.

Unsure, he chewed on the inner side of his mouth, before he loosened his grip a bit. The arms around his waist did the same as he leaned back to look at Harry, whose eyes looked into his asking and also worried. Moreover, they looked a bit scared. He probably hadn't intended to ask this now. But he had asked it.

"I mean we didn't want to talk about it and we don't know much yet, but... you sure also thought about that the snake wasn't meant to kill Mr. Williams, but someone else"

And with 'someone else' he meant himself. Because it was his room. And if someone had tried to break in, hadn't made it and had searched for another way to get into his room, it hadn't been a coincidence. It had been meant to be in his room.

At the spoken words, Louis breathed in deeply, looked away. He didn't want to think about it. But it was true and he couldn't just suppress this just because they were here. It would be naïve to not think about that and to just say it was a coincidence.

"Of course I thought about that. That's why I want to do something about it. It can't be that this is so..."

Harry noticed that Louis avoided his eyes, was looking away while talking. And although he saw Louis' tensing his jaw, he knew he was just hurt and didn't want Harry to see him like this, to see his hurt and worried eyes that normally sparkled confidently. In the beginning, all they had shown Harry had been coldness and dominance. Much had changed.

"I don't want this", he heard a whisper and also heard how the voice of the man on his lap broke a bit and was getting quieter in the end. Just the thought of losing Harry was enough. And it had almost happened in the past. And now it had been luck that Harry hadn't been in his room. In the plan of LIFE, Harry was supposed to be the shaking and dying man on the stretcher. He was supposed to be dead by now, not under Louis in his bed he never had any other men lay in. In the house he had never brought anyone else.

"Fuck" , he hissed and gulped at the big feeling in his throat while he turned more away as his brain and it's thoughts kept on hurting him more.

"Louis, hey. I'm here and okay", he heard Harry say in a calm voice and felt big arms holding him closer. But it didn't help to know that Harry only said this to calm him down, was forcing himself to not show how scared he was just to calm his boyfriend down.

He also was trying to be the strong one for the other, because he didn't want to scare Louis even more. And the feeling of his arms also made him more sad and scared. Because LIFE wanted to take this away from him, wanted to take Harry away from him. After they had taken Quen. It was all Danielle had wanted; to just take everything that made him happy. And by now, everything that made Louis happy was this man.

"I can't lose you", he said and forced his tears away, but his breathing went quicker as the panic raised more and more in his head, making his heart hurt. Terrible imagines were getting into his mind, showing Harry not breathing, only dead, green eyes staring into Louis' as he would never see his smile ever again.

And at this, imagines of Quen in the exact position entered his thoughts. She always had been the strong one, hadn't focused on herself when it had been about Louis. And in the end, he had sacrificed herself for Louis' life.

"Not after losing Quen and while I'm still not over her death and after I feel so much for you"

Not knowing what to answer, Harry kept quiet, was looking down in thoughts. He had thought Louis was okay by now and was distracted by LIFE and Miley and all. But apparently, he also was much more down than Harry had thought and wished him to be. They laughed a lot, but in the end, they both seemed to be still hurt and traumatized.

"You know..."

Unsure how to say it, he cleared his throat. Maybe he should just say it.

"I know it's stupid of me to say this in this moment, but I, uhm"

Stopping to look up, Harry tightened his arms around the other man, who still was looking away. 

"I thought about it for myself, but it would maybe also help you. Because... I wanted to ask you about the, uhm, psychotherapist you told me a while ago"

Slowly, Louis' head turned and he looked at him with a frown and startled face. "I-I mean, if you don't want to, then it's your choice, but I..."

Not being able to look at Louis' face now, Harry's eyes fell on his chest while talking on. He sure showed how hard it was for him to say this. But he had to say it finally. There was no reason for him to try to be the strong one when he just couldn't keep this attitude anymore. He needed help and he should tell Louis exactly that.

"I don't think I can do this alone. And it would maybe help me to process a few things. Just the... the death of Quen, the experience to almost be killed and the situation with LIFE that scares me and now the fact that I had luck and didn't die while someone again tried to kill me. Also the death of Danielle is a thing that is still in my head"

After he had said that, Harry breathed in and looked away completely. Somehow it felt good to talk about it, but he also was ashamed. He was in a mafia; he should be okay with people dying and the fact that he could die every day. But it was harder than he wanted it to be and to admit that and then moreover in front of Louis, who was also feeling down and would maybe worry more now... it was shit. But this situation wasn't normal and he couldn't do this alone right now.

Because of looking away, he didn't see that Louis' face wasn't only shocked, but also kind of thankful and happy. Confused, the younger one made a sound, when suddenly two arms were tightening their grip around his neck again, while a face was pressed into his neck. But still, his arms immediately hugged Louis back and he turned his head.

"Louis?", he asked quietly, didn't know if Louis cried or smiled when he heard a muffled sound of the smaller man.

He wasn't able to see it, but Louis smiled against his skin and closed his eyes in a relieved manner.

From one second to the other he felt so understood, didn't feel alone in his worries and fears. He had tried to be strong, just like Harry. And he always had thought he needed someone who kept a strong face in every situation so Louis could do the same. He always tried to keep a cold face and be heartless. But he just wasn't.

And apparently, it felt better to have someone who also felt like him, who was also someone that couldn't stop his heart from arching at a loss, or his head from worrying and not being able to shut it down in some moments. Someone who talked about his worries and told him he was human and was scared. Someone who was so open about having feelings that could also bring you down and stop you.

Overwhelmed by how it felt to have someone who also felt like him and was understanding his feelings and worries and still was thinking about the loss of Quen and everything that had happened lately, Louis smiled more and took a deep breath. He didn't want to cry, a few tears had already been in his eyes earlier. Instead, he cuddled more into Harry's arms and felt how the younger one just quietly pressed his face into the shoulder of the smaller one, who inhaled the smell of the curly haired one. The smell that was so familiar, so calming and perfect, made his head a bit foggy and light. His own body got weak with it, relaxed, loosened the tight feeling in his breast and throat.

Never had Louis felt this, nobody had ever made his body feel like that, Harry seemed to be able to control it. Just by hugging him and being here for him. But his arms around Louis and his calming, familiar smell felt like... Louis couldn't explain it. It was a warm feeling, but also tingling and exciting. His lips had to smile as he felt his body getting warm. Yes, in Harry's arms he felt safe and warm. He really felt like the home Louis never had owned. While he was in the house that was the closest to his

home, he was in the arms of this man and only felt home because of him.

Home was where this curly idiot was.

"I know what you mean", he whispered, but the smile on his lips wasn't able to disappear.

"You sound happy"

Laughing quietly, Louis sniffled softly, before nodding.

"I just don't feel alone. I tried the same as you and wanted to keep strong to help you getting over it. But I maybe should finally get help; just like you"

"It's not weak or bad to get help. But it's hard, when you try to not show it and still have the feeling the moment you start talking about it, you'll collapse"

"Yes. But therapy already helped me a lot, after... you know"

"That's amazing. And I think talking really can help a lot. But I had to take some time to first realize some things. I wasn't able to go to therapy the few days after... it had happened"

"I think that's normal", Louis mumbled and turned his head, laying his left side of his face on Harry's broad shoulder to look through his own room. He felt so warm and safe right now. There was no part on his body that hurt anymore; there was no stubbornness that tied his tongue. He just talked and felt comfortable without thinking about it.

"Maybe it will also help me with the thing with my mom. Should have gotten help with that earlier I guess"

A frown made it's way to Louis' forehead at this. Slight anger filled his body now, for what his arms tightened his grip around Harry. He would try to solve this. It just couldn't be like this. He was allowed to bring Harry to one of his most private houses, to one of L'eau Courante's hiding spots; but he wasn't allowed to finally tell him to open his eyes and understand who his mother was?!

No, Louis would fight for this now. He was determined to do so for Harry.  
But he didn't mention it; he didn't want to give Harry hope unnecessarily now.  
"I'll organize this tomorrow", he said instead and lifted his head to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Okay, thanks... Lou?"

Harry's voice was so soft, Louis' heart went bigger at the adorable nickname and the way his voice had said it and he just wanted to protect his boyfriend and never let him be sad ever again. Cupping his cheeks, he hummed asking.

"I know we're both stubborn when it comes to showing weakness. You even more I guess. I'm terrible in this, when it comes to people that are important to me; and you're very important to me. But we both should try to accept the fact that we now have each other and that we can talk and help each other. I know we would never ignore the worries of the other or laugh at it. It's hard for me, but I know it's even harder for you after all you've been through and how you grew up"

Swallowing slightly, Louis' eyes fell down to Harry's chest. He had grown up to always being powerful and without heart and then his private life had ruined it. Trying to build it back up, he had tried everything, had been very mean and selfish.

"You're right", he whispered while thinking about some selfish things that had only made his life more complicated.

"In private, we can be normal people and don't gave to act differently than we feel"

"Exactly. We have enough to hide when we're working. So let's just... let this all go when we have the chance to be normal for a short time"

Smiling at this, Louis nodded and looked back into the pretty face of his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Let's do that"

Also smiling softly, Harry's eyes wandered back and forth between those two blue eyes. He was so gone for this man. He was so adorable and sweet and kind, but also so protective over Harry, it made the younger one feel so dizzy and childish in some ways.

"I'm sorry I brought this topic up again"

"Nothing to apologize; it sure is very hard for you, Harry", Louis answered, before pressing his nose against Harry's as he closed his eyes.

"But you're not alone. I won't let you getting hurt; I'll always protect you, okay?"

A raspy voice of a woman sounded through Harry's ears. Words of Miley she had said a few hours ago.

And it was selfish to ask. Selfish, stupid and pathetic. But that's what most people were when they were in love.

Oh shit.

"Always?", he quietly asked, for now pushed this thought away. Louis opened his eyes, nodded as he leaned back again.

"Yes, always. I already let too much happen. I won't let anyone hurt you again"

Just now he noticed this look in Harry's eyes at this topic. A bit confused, the head of the small man dropped to the left slightly.

"Don't you believe me?"

"I... No, I mean, I try, but... you know"

Unsure, Harry looked away, but couldn't do that for long as two fingers softly pushed it back so he'd look at the elder. This one's face was very serious now, but also worried.

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Harry still didn't answer. It was so stupid; of course Louis meant it. But at the same time, he couldn't mean it when it came to his responsibilities as L'eau Courante. He couldn't ignore his work just because of Harry. He wasn't allowed to.

„Harry. Tell me if you don't wanna talk about it, but... something seems to bother you when I say this"

Chuckling dryly, Louis looked away. It almost looked as if he was insulted and thought Harry didn't believe his words. But it wasn't that. Maybe Harry really should tell him about the talk with Miley and what the blonde woman had told Harry. It just was a difficult topic for the curly haired man and it was a topic that had never left his mind since it had appeared.

„It's just... Miley told me something that just... bothers me a bit. But I mean it's nothing new, I should have known it. Nevertheless, it's just a bit strange for me"

As the smaller man now looked back to Harry, this one could see the frown on his forehead.

„Miley?", he repeated the name he hadn't expected to hear now. Maybe Jackson's since his ex was a complete asshole and sometimes was able to manipulate Harry easily.

But now that he thought about it, he understood Harry's strange behavior whenever her name had been said after their conversation alone.

„What did she say?"

Swallowing as it felt so pathetic to say it, Harry looked down to his hands as they seemed to try to distract him by wandering Louis' waist up and down.

„She just... nothing, really. She just reminded me to not be naive when it comes to your job"

„In what way?"

The elder watched every little move Harry did, was very serious about this. It seemed to bother Harry and he couldn't make out what she had said. Nevertheless, it didn't matter what it was; it was bothering his boyfriend. And since he was L'eau Courante, he could take care of that for sure. He would make sure of that.

„Well, if something happened, you would always have to focus more on work and therefore, uhm... on other persons, before you could save me"

Breathing in as it hurt to say this and also because he felt greedy to be sad about this, he closed his eyes briefly. Louis sure thought he was completely dumb for not having thought about this.

But instead, a small hand laid on his chin to push it up. His eyes met Louis' blue eyes that looked at him full of fond and... a frown made its way on Harry's face as he saw a slight smile on the mafia boss' lips.

„Harry", Louis said with a mix of fondness and amusement. Because of that Harry expected his boyfriend to make fun of this, or to make a joke about it and to not take this serious. But Harry was serious!

The smaller man, though, said something else.

„You really think I'd give a damn about my job if you were in danger?"

***

The smile on Louis' lips widened as his eyebrow twitched shortly as he saw Harry's face. He was almost feeling bad for making Harry think like that.

„You're an idiot. But that's nothing new"

„But... but you would have to!"

„And since when do I care? Why should I save someone who's less important to me first? I was trained to not be driven by my heart and my first instinct. But with you, I couldn't even think more about it"

Now this topic made him also a bit shy for what he pressed his lips together as his hand wandered into Harry's curls. His eyes followed it's movements when he talked on.

„I wouldn't leave you behind. And for that I would get in trouble for sure"

„That's stupid"

„I know"

With that, he looked back into Harry's face. He still looked stunned, but had to smile softly as he again looked into this blue paradise he could get lost in for hours.

„Was this the thing that made you act so strange after you talked with Miley?"

When Harry looked caught while nodding slightly, he sighed and tightened his arms around the man he was sitting on.

„I understand that it feels hurtful. But the way you'd react in danger, I'd do too. I mean you sure wouldn't only care about my life because of me being L'eau Courante, right?"

„No"

Instead of making a teasing joke, Harry's voice was so determined as he said that. As if there wasn't even one second he had to think about this. Because there wasn't. It made Louis feel so full of something. It was overwhelming; there were those sad topics, but they were talking about it and were here for the other, supported the other. It made him sad in another kind of way... It wasn't pure sadness, but a feeling that made him be serious; not fully happy, but still it didn't damage him like it had been in the past.

When he had been alone.

„I let too much happen already", he started without really knowing what he wanted to say. But his heart spoke for him, before his brain could even find out what his mouth would say. It only managed to make his hands now lay on Harry's neck as if he was afraid this one would look away and break their intimate eye contact that seemed to bond both their souls together.

„I already let your life slip too much in danger and I don't ever want you to be near it ever again. Without... without locking you up"

Thoughtful, Louis' eyes were the ones that broke their eye contact as they looked to his thumb that lay on Harry's lower lip. It was hard. Louis had so much power. But he had no power over Harry's life, he couldn't lock him up for him to be safe. He wasn't something he could control or keep safe to 100 percent. If he did that, he'd be a controlling freak and it would hurt his boyfriend. And it was just wrong.

But rationally, he could do it. And his heart wanted him safe, but he forced himself to not become one of those controlling idiots. In the past, his possessiveness and jealousy had put his and Jackson's relationship into much drama. But this time, it was different. It was more worry; it was more protectiveness. And although it was okay to worry about your partner, you should never control them or lock them up.

„I don't want you to be uncomfortable just because of my worrying brain and the things I could do because of my power"

„And I appreciate that. I was scared you'd get lost in your fear and worries after the incident with those men from LIFE happened. I know you are angry, upset and scared, but it's not right to just keep me out of everything"

„Incident? Harry, you almost died!"

Flinching slightly at Louis' louder answer, Harry kept quiet. A sigh was heard in the room, before Louis slid closer to him on his lap.

„Sorry. I just take this very serious and don't want this to happen again. And it's hard for me to not freak out and force you into anything"

„I'd be glad for it to never happen again too, you know?"

Louis had to chuckle as he saw Harry's slight grin.

„Then let's make sure we catch LIFE soon"

„Before they catch us?"

„Won't happen"

„You sound very determined"

Giggling, Louis tightened his arms around his boyfriend's neck as the tall man sat up and leaned towards him, still with his goofy grin.

„Because I am"

His giggles disappeared as he looked at the dimple he adored so much. As always, he poked into it softly,

„Just know that you shouldn't worry about my responsibilities as L'eau Courante when it comes to you"

„I try to not think about it", Harry nodded what wasn't exactly an answer for Louis. But he didn't want to pressure his boyfriend. It sure was hard sometimes; to have feelings for someone who had this job. Just like it was hard for Louis to have feelings while having this job.

At those thoughts, Louis' cheeks started to become red a bit. Harry had feelings for him.

„What?"

Looking away, the small man tried to hide his face, but Harry had already seen his wider eyes and blushing cheeks.

„What happened?", he laughed and Louis made a sound that made the curly haired man's heart swell up. He was so adorable.

„I just..."

A big smile creeped up on his lips as he kept repeating those words in his head. Harry had feelings for him. And Louis had feelings for Harry. He felt so childish to be giggly about this. But it was so nice. God, he had very fucking big feelings for Harry.

„Don't make fun of me", he then heard. Harry seriously thought Louis was teasing him, while all he was thinking about was how hard he was falling for this idiot. God, Louis would go insane soon.

„I'm not", he answered and turned his face back to the other man.

„Just..."

His words got stuck in his throat when he looked into Harry's face for longer now. His asking, adorable face as his eyes were only focused on him. His mother could walk into this room in this moment and he probably wouldn't notice.

It made Louis swallow everything he had wanted to say as he was left speechless at the feelings in his body. It was warm, light, overwhelmed. And so full of so many things Louis had never felt before. He wasn't stupid nor was he that stubborn as he had been in the past; it dimmed to him what it was.

What this little something, that made his body go crazy, was; that made his head go offline, that had never been like that; not with Jackson or any other man.

„Harry"

Although the room had been quiet before, it seemed to be even quieter now as Louis said this name. The short break after that was loud. Not because of anything around them; but because of Louis' heart that beat faster and heavier, seemed to be controlled by those emotions the 28-years-old felt at this moment.

Harry of course couldn't hear his heart, made an asking sound. But he did notice Louis' serious face. There was something in his eyes he had never seen before. They looked determined, but also thoughtful and still so unfocused as they wandered over Harry's face.

It took a while, before Louis finally opened his mouth again. It was when his eyes met Harry's again and he looked into this emerald green that seemed to never been so intense before. All the time, Louis had liked green eyes; but those eyes could have been in any color. They would still be those eyes that looked at him with this sparkle; they were the most beautiful eyes Louis had ever looked into. And he never wanted to look into others ever again.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears as he thought about everything they had experienced this date. Their dinner, Harry's gift to him, the helicopter ride, the cuddling, the house tour, the talk about Louis' family and about Harry's mom. Them finally coming together after everything they had been through, now their conversation about Quen, about what Miley had said... and still, this wasn't the most important thing today.

No, it was this right now.

It was Louis slowly giving up the walls he had built up the last few months and finally being able to feel everything fully. It was as if the last little piece of stubbornness that had stopped him from noticing those beautiful feelings for Harry had broken away finally. And he felt everything so much more intense.

Breathing in, Louis' head moved without control and connected his lips with Harry's, somehow breaking the silence between them although they weren't talking more now.

The hold from Harry's arms tightened as the younger man sit up even more and put everything he felt into this kiss, mixing it with everything Louis felt between their lips; so they both were tasting the mixture of emotions on their tongues.

***

It probably was one of the best kisses Louis had ever experienced. It was warm, it was familiar. Intense, full of emotions, mixed with a slight sadness about everything they still had to think about and to process... and the happiness to not be alone in this, but to know the other understood and was feeling exactly the same. In every way.

Breaking the kiss as he couldn't hold his breath any longer, Louis kept his eyes closed, his right hand slowly resting on the cheek of his boyfriend. He felt even more hypnotized by those feelings now.

„Hazza"

This one's heartbeat went even faster at the way this nickname had left Louis' mouth. He had only called him this once and he couldn't stop the feelings this adorable nickname triggered inside of him. And just as quiet and careful he had said this name did Harry answer as he also kept his eyes closed.

„Yes, Lou"

A few seconds lay between them with two heartbeats, fast and maybe even in the exact same rhythm as their breathing was still a bit quicker than normally given to the kiss a few seconds ago. Before Louis said it.

„Make love to me"

***

There was something about sex that made people like it so much. Everyone saw something different in it and there were many different things you could feel while experiencing it. And it always was something new, it never felt the same as the last time before.

For Louis, sex had always been part of his life, yes. He liked sex, really enjoyed it. But if he had to decide... he'd always choose love over sex. Without telling anyone, probably.

But this evening, he didn't have to choose. Maybe he had never needed to choose. Maybe there was a way to combine those things.

At least that was exactly what he felt as he was kissed by Harry the moment he got manhandled back so he was soon lying under the taller man. Under Harry, who had been completely numb for a few seconds after Louis had said this; had told him to make love to his boyfriend. His voice hadn't been demanding or anything similar to that; almost had sounded pleading.

And if there was something he wanted to give Louis, then it was this. Love. In all kind of forms.

The quick pace of their blood inside their bodies because of their quickened heartbeats seemed to turn everything into lust through every second they kissed now as Harry leaned over Louis and let his hands wander over the small body he craved so much. The sadness slowly fade away, got replaced by desire and want. The want to not only feel pleasure, but to touch and be touched by the other; to be together in every way and let their bodies connect like they already did psychically.

„You feel so good", Louis whispered into their kiss as his one hand wandered over Harry's upper arm and the other explored his broad back. Harry had to take a breath at the way Louis' voice was still so quiet and soft, but still a bit more hurried because of the lust he was feeling. Other than the last times they had had sex, though, there wasn't one glimpse of dominance on him as he wrapped his legs around the man above him.

But Harry couldn't focus on that, since he was concentrating on the feelings of them doing this. He enjoyed sex, yes. And with Louis, sex had always been so amazing. This was something else, though. This was Louis asking Harry to make love to him; to make him feel good not only with his body, but also with the feelings he triggered in the smaller man.

„So do you", he quietly answered, now laying his lips on the sensitive skin of his neck, immediately felt the goosebumps that developed there.

„You always do"

Sighing at the feeling on his neck, Louis let his eyes fall to the big candles that were still burning in front of the windows. They made the light around them dim and romantic, while they were doing this. In Louis' private bed. He had to smile as Harry bit down in his skin, probably making it turn purple. His head fell back at this, still with a broad smile on his lips as his eyes fell close when the back of his head touched the pillow. Yes. There was no better place; no better moment to do this. No better person to do this with. Only Harry.

Harry, whose hands were wandering over his body, by now had opened his bathrobe and were giving Louis' naked body all the attention while roaming it up and down. Harry, who had always been on Louis' side, who had shown him so much about himself, about life, about support, about feelings.

Louis always had thought he was confident. But never had he felt as confident and comfortable with himself like in this exact moment. It was an indescribable feeling that was running through his body as from the outside, it got a bit oily since Harry's skin was still a bit wet from the massage oil. He craved this, though; it was like he wanted to get the oil that had previously been on his boyfriend's skin on his own, let his hands get oily on his back as his arms also shimmered a bit as they were rubbing against Harry's. Spreading the liquid and it's scent everywhere as they made panting noises in the quiet room while Harry's lips were wandering further down Louis' neck to his collarbones for what the smaller one arched his back more.

As Harry reached Louis' tummy, spread some kisses on it, he looked up to where he saw Louis facing the ceiling, mouth slightly opened and eyes closed.

"How do you want it?", he whispered softly as he watched him. Meanwhile, his hands were wandering to Louis' tiny waist, cupped it and squeezed softly as they fit perfectly into the curve of it.

"I-I don't know", Louis answered, seemed unfocused on the conversation. Instead, he focused on how he felt right now.

"You decide"

Of course Harry was quite surprised that Louis was giving up his dominance and didn't seem to care one bit. But he had no time for that and also didn't want to take time for that. So he sat up to lean over Louis' face again, one hand still on his waist and one on the mattress next to the elder's face. There wasn't any other way he wanted to do this as he looked down to Louis, laying under him and being so beautiful with ever quick breath he took.

"I want it like this. I want to see you"

Harry had thought his boyfriend couldn't get more beautiful. But when Louis' eyes opened and turned his face fully towards him, he realized he could. It was hard to believe this was real as he looked into the unfocused blue eyes, blushed cheeks and slightly opened mouth of Louis, from who he had never thought would be like this when he had entered his office a long time ago after he had understood that it was a man, who was behind L'eau Courante. Never had he thought that this would happen; that they would happen.

"Okay", Louis nodded after a few seconds in which he also had watched Harry's face that was looking down to him with a look full of adoration. He felt so light and taken cared of, shifted a bit. It was a new feeling to give up his dominance and to actually be the centre of attention in another way. And to be so important to the other.

"Do we have lube?"

The sentence made Louis blink, before he giggled. Nodding, he sat up to reach for his bedside table.

"It's full", Harry noticed as he saw that the glass bottle of the liquid with golden particles was fuller than last time they had used it.

"Well, I told you what happens when it's empty", Louis said and felt his cheeks getting even hotter as he laid back down.

"So we will keep it full"

The big smile on Harry's lips made him even more shy and he had to giggle again as the taller man leaned down to kiss his nose.

"Although an empty bottle of lube is no reason for me to leave you; yeah, let's keep it full"

"No reason for you", Louis made clear, emphasized the 'you'. But his voice didn't manage to be cheeky, was soft and as if he was afraid of Harry's reaction. Although he wasn't of course.

"So you'll leave me when the bottle's empty?", Harry joked, but kept his voice low to not interrupt their quiet bubble they had built up around them. While saying this, he opened the bottle and poured a bit of the liquid on his fingers.

Louis only answered as a finger of the younger man was rubbing around his hole, for what he gasped a bit, only managed to say a soft "No". Still a bit surprised at this not really submissive but just calm and not dominant Louis, Harry blinked as he watched Louis' face for any signs of discomfort. But he looked pleased as he laid his hands on his shoulders, pressed down onto them a bit.

"Please", he quietly said, didn't know what he was asking for; just for anything from Harry. This one kissed him in the next few seconds; let Louis reply it while still keeping his eyes closed at the feeling of a finger circling his hole.

Because of the fact that Louis wasn't thinking about it as he gave up his dominance, Harry at some point also seemed to not think about it as he took the lead more.

"I'm gonna eat you out", he said instead of asking; kept his voice soft though for Louis to of course tell him if he didn't want that. But there only came another soft "Please" as an answer for what he slowly kissed his way down the elder's pretty body.

Until he arrived between two thick thighs his hands touched now to spread them open more. The fingers that had been lubed up smeared it on Louis' skin, making it shiver from the cold feeling. But it also made Lous open his legs even more as he still held his eyes closed and his back arched. Every touch of Harry seemed so much more intense right now.

When Harry's tongue entered his hole, the tall man frowned a bit at the wet feeling of the lube there. But it was tasteless, so he quickly forgot about it and mixed it with his salvia as the muscle of his mouth moved around Louis' entrance. He heard a soft noise from Louis, before two hands found their way into his curls, grabbed them. But not to guide him or to pull on them. No, they were only holding on to them and showed Harry that it felt good. Slowly gliding his tongue a bit into Louis, his hands wandered up to his gorgeous boyfriend's wide hips he took and held firmly. His dick hardened more at the tight feeling around his tongue and the soft flesh his hands were squeezing into; the thoughts of Louis' stretch marks that were on his inner thighs and his hips never leaving his mind.

Impatiently, Louis lifted his hips as the tongue in his hole entered him further and those big hands on his hips wandered towards his back more to also touch his bum. Another gasp escaped his mouth as the tongue was moving slowly inside of him and made him feel so good already. After the gasp came a moan and Louis bit his lower lips since his noises seemed to be so loud in this silent house, hands tensing up in Harry's hair as they pushed his face more between his thighs.

"God, Harry, please", he said and his mouth wasn't closed anymore; therefore another moan got out, before he talked on.

"Never stop eating me out"

No other man had ever eaten Louis out. And he wanted to keep it this way.

The curly haired didn't answer since his tongue was busy doing something else. But his hands squeezed Louis' body harder shortly to show him that he wished he could eat Louis out forever.

It went on like this for a few more minutes; Harry only focused on the feeling around his tongue and on his hands as he heard Louis' noises that showed him how good the elder felt. When he was loose enough, Harry let his fingertip touch the skin of his entrance next to his tongue. It didn't feel like the question for permission, though, but more of a forewarning to prepare Louis what was about to happen soon. He also didn't get permission, only a soft noise and a quick shifting movement of his hips in want. When Harry was thinking he was ready for a finger next to his tongue, he'd trust him and let him do that.

And it of course felt good; of course Harry knew exactly how to make him feel good. A high sigh came from the small man as a finger entered his hole next to the warm tongue. Louis' noises weren't as loud as normally, they were soft and quieter, less demanding, but more pleading. It made Harry's head light and dizzy as if he was drunk. His noises were so pretty and hot.

Slowly taking out his tongue, Harry kept his finger in his hole and moved it, now that it had more room through the stretch of his tongue earlier. He didn't take it out as he crawled over Louis again and saw his face. Because of the movements, his boyfriend had opened his eyes now, watched him leaning over him, whined at the feeling of the finger sliding in deeper. Harry didn't stop from coming nearer, until his face was directly over Louis' as this one panted against his lips.

"Feeling good?", Harry's lowered voice sounded through his ears for what he breathlessly nodded, before two pairs of lips lay on his own. Louis' hands fell down to Harry's shoulder again as he replied the kiss and made a sound when a second finger slipped into him easily. It was as if Harry knew better what would feel good for Louis than the man knew himself. This made his brain even more foggy as he let everything go and let Harry decide when to do what. Which now was doing scissor motions inside of him with his fingers. It felt so good that Louis had to break the kiss to take a breath after making a moan.

"You feel so good around my fingers"

Only one ear of Louis had been able to focus on Harry's voice. But those soft praising words were getting into his head fully, making him feel even more special and good.

"Harry", he only answered with a whimper. It felt so good. He couldn't focus on anything than on the good feeling and on Harry who touched him like that, took him like that and talked to him like that. He felt so good and safe.

The lips of the taller man curled into a soft smile as he kept on making Louis feel good with his fingers while he watched the pretty man under him. He didn't realize how long he watched Louis; woke up from his stare, when this one started to squirm in want. His fingers moved easily inside of the elder and therefore didn't stretched him much anymore, although Louis wanted to feel the stretch in his hole. He probably thought Harry wanted to tease him, but he just had been caught up in how pretty Louis looked and sounded. Just like right now as he made an unhappy sound, before saying a "More", still not demanding but pleading. Harry didn't know where this side of Louis had been before, but he also didn't know if he wanted it to ever leave. He was so adorable, sweet and pretty.

The side of Harry that just wanted Louis to feel good was so proud to be the one to make Louis feel like this, to make him moan when he entered a third finger carefully. To make his hands harden the grip on his shoulders from the pleasure.

His lips were by now kissing Louis' cheeks, then the corners of his mouth, before pecking his lips softly. Their kiss didn't last long, always was interrupted by noises or breathes, before their lips met again. The room became hotter and sweatier every second that passed, while Harry carefully fingered Louis and leaning above him.

"Shit, Lou, you look so pretty"

As an answer, he got another whiny moan, before small hands were wandering from his shoulders around his neck to bring Harry even closer to him, to have him fully leaning over him now. Louis just craved to have Harry as near as possible. Everything still seemed to be too far away, he wanted Harry closer, nearer, everything. His want was so big, he didn't even notice his cheeks becoming even redder now as he let this adorable nickname and the praise repeat more and more in his mind.

"I want you, Hazza", he answered in a panting way and Harry nodded quickly as their chests were lifting and falling in a quick pace.

"Soon, baby, okay? Gonna prep you a bit more", he said as he carefully entered a fourth finger when he felt he was stretched enough. As already before, Louis kept on making noises, closed his eyes and pressed his face into Harry's chest. With a breathless smile, he mumbled into it then.

"Ngh, yes, I'm your baby"

Chuckling softly, Harry kissed his temple.

"You're amazing, Lou"

Louis made another sound, didn't answer then. He only focused on the feeling of those big fingers inside of him that were preparing him for Harry. It was hard for him to not get too impatient, since all he wanted was their bodies to come together now and Harry to be as close as ever.

That was the reason for his happy sound when he felt his hole being stretched more and not that tight anymore. Harry let out a panting moan when one hand of Louis disappeared between them and stroked over Harry's cock, being able to do so easily since his hand had still a bit of oil on it.

While stroking him, Louis pulled him down for a kiss with his other hand on his neck, let Harry lean in, while he himself also was breathing hard.

"Please, please", he said as he felt how his impatience took over and Harry nodded, probably also couldn't wait any longer. Carefully, he took out his fingers, before this hand replaced Louis' around his cock to spread more lube there.

Happily, Louis wrapped his arm around his neck again and hummed softly at the thought of soon having his boyfriend inside, making love to him, taking care of him. The thought made him smile and his head foggier.

"Mmh, daddy", he happily said and Harry almost collapsed. Not because he haven't heard Louis saying this before, but before he never had said it like this. He always had said it in a teasing, hot voice. Not in a sweet, happy voice as if he was so happy to have him and to let him guide this. Louis had never been so submissive. And he seemed to not even notice really, maybe he was already a bit too far into this. But Harry didn't mind even a single bit.

That's why he just focused on carefully sliding the tip of his cock into Louis. Already with this, Louis made another noise and tightened the hold around his neck.

To again look into Louis' face, Harry lifted his head, his eyes meeting Louis'. Smiling, he leaned more to him, kissing his forehead, before his lips were over the smaller man's.

"Okay?"

Breathing out at first, Louis then nodded, fingers stroking the skin on his neck briefly as he felt how Harry slid a bit more into him. He made a sound and hugged him fully, looking over his shoulder. When he saw those candles again, he realized a bit what was going on.

"I....I don't know what's happening", he softly said and felt shivers all over his body when Harry's right hand now laid on the backside of his thigh, held it still there where it was around his waist.

"It's alright, Lou", he heard Harry's soft voice, the nickname going straight to his heart.

"Just let go; I'm going to take care of you"

And in this moment he slid a bit more into Louis for what the elder moaned louder this time, the few seconds of confusion forgotten. Without caring about everything he could worry about, he tightened his legs around Harry's hips, bringing his hip even closer and therefore his cock more into his hole. He heard a low moan from Harry, let also his arms cling to him fully. Therefore he was now hugging his boyfriend like a koala, holding their bodies so close. The back of his head was soon on the pillow again, though, because Harry leaned down so he could lay there, but still hug him like this, his own face pressed into Louis' neck as he slid the last bit into Louis.

Overwhelmed, he put his forehead on the skin, let out a breathless groan at the feeling around his cock.

"God, Lou, you feel perfect"

"I feel perfect", he heard Louis' soft voice and then the small man already began to shift around a bit.

"Please"

Carefully, Harry put his weight down on both his lower arms that were next to both sides of Louis' head on the mattress. Therefore, their upper bodies also were very close and touched, while their breathing still was quick.

Slowly, Harry let his hip go back, making a bit of his cock leaving Louis' hole, giving it time to rest shortly before he went back in to stretch it. While he went back in, Louis let out a high sigh, toes curling on the back of Harry's back where his legs were crossed.

"Oh, fuck", he mumbled, before another moan left his mouth as it slid fully inside again.

"You're alright?"

"Yes, yes, oh god"

Before Harry could look at his face out of worry or go back with his hip, Louis' arms held him tighter, just like his legs around his hips.

"Feels so good", he added quietly to signal him to do more. So Harry trusted him, carried on with slow movements to make his hole get used to the stretch. Not only Louis made sounds, but also the taller man let out noises as he couldn't keep quiet at the feeling. It didn't only feel good because of their bodies, but because of the whole situation. Everything right now was perfect; the light, the bed, the house, the relationship, them together and every feeling they had in their bodies in this moment.

After some time in which they had only panted into the other one's neck, had put some noises there and Harry moving slowly, Louis whined out Harry's name, before biting the skin of his neck briefly.

"Daddy, please"

Just those words made Harry's hips move a bit deeper and quicker, making Louis gasp. His movements weren't fast; but more deep and intense. It felt amazing. A louder moan escaped Louis' body as he felt Harry's back muscles working and how he moved into his body with a slight force. His whole sight was foggy and everything he felt right now was Harry, everything he breathed and knew was Harry. Who took care of him, like always.

Not only the lower part of his body felt good while they were having sex right now, but his whole body was filled with butterflies and love as he pressed his face lower into the shoulder of his boyfriend.

"Daddy", he again said, what was more of a whine as in this moment Harry's cock was sliding into him again, making his legs tense up.

"Baby, you feel so good", Harry moaned and his pace was becoming a bit faster, but still was slower than usually, but still so deep that Louis jumped a bit every time his dick entered him fully.

"You always feel so amazing. Perfect"

The praising made Louis' cheeks even hotter and his eyes pinched closed. Those praising words coming out of Harry's mouth were making him so horny, but also made him feel so important, special and loved. Now with his eyes closed, he felt those feelings inside of him even more, everything was even more intense.

His noises were getting louder for what Harry's rhythm was getting a bit quicker, while his teeth again sunk into Louis' skin on his neck, before his mouth sucked on it, making it sore and bruised. The pain on his neck, mixed with the stretching feeling on his lower body and the fact that Harry did this, made Louis feel like that while praising him and being such a good daddy made Louis gasp again as he already was feeling the slight tingling in his body that showed him he was really getting off on this. Not only on the sex; but on them making love; on Harry making love to him.

By now, the head of the taller man lifted and also Louis' head turned as the neck he had pressed his face into previously disappeared. Now their faces were in front of the other again, their noses touching as Harry still was moving as before, while their panting breaths were the loudest thing in the room.

Groaning, Louis saw how Harry moved above him, forearms still on the mattress while moving his hips to fuck into Louis so passionately and well.

"You're perfect"

Although his groan had been loud, his words were quiet and Harry almost hadn't heard it. But because of the fact that he only focused on the smaller man, he had heard it, chuckled breathlessly and his smile stayed as he answered after taking a few seconds to breathe.

"You're perfect"

The sound Louis made was almost as if he wasn't happy with this answer. But apparently, it was because of something else. Because his one hand was now in Harry's hair, while he made more noises when Harry hardened his thrusts more.

With one hard thrust, Louis panted out a "God", before he could talk on.

"I'm falling so hard for you", he panted and Harry took a deep breath to not collapse from everything he was feeling and doing, let one hand now rest on Louis' waist.

"Glad you finally noticed"

A giggle escaped Louis' body.

"We can't even stay serious while lovemaking"

The mixture of his smiling giggle and his panting gasps made Harry shake his head breathlessly. On one hand, Louis was so pure and adorable, but it also turned him on so much.

"Shit, I'm falling so hard for you, too", he said and kissed Louis, while his thrust were now again quickening, fucking harder into the older man, who made happy noises against his lips. Their kiss didn't last long, but was still meaningful. Harry had to take a breath soon, had to pull away a bit since Louis' arm was holding him so close around his neck.

"And I'm so hard for you", he groaned, but also had to chuckle after that when Louis laughed. It made Harry stop his movements briefly, while he leaned down on both his forearms, body going still for a moment, while they had to calm their breath against the other lips.

"This feels so good", Louis whispers, hands stroking the skin on his back as they now were wandering to his back. This made Harry smile, before he kissed Louis, creating a still kiss between them as they just felt connected in every way.

Soon their lips started to move, though, getting more passionate, but still so deep and perfect. Slowly Harry stopped the kiss after some time. Although both were probably close, they had to pause shortly to just take in this moment of them here together.

"You deserve it", his voice softly whispered, making Louis bit his lower lip while smiling happily.

"Remember how you thought there would never be something between us?"

"Remember how you thought there would never be a relationship between us?"

"Fucker", Louis smiled brighter, letting their forehead touch the other as Harry started to move his hips again; slow at first, but getting more and more into the pace he had been fucking Louis earlier.

After a moan escaped Louis' mouth again at the feeling, the elder managed to talk on.

"I-"

Again, he moaned since it felt so good and intense.

"I've never felt like this", he said softly, eyes opening. Just like Harry's, which now stared into his. Without words, they seemed to talk about it, talk about how they felt and that they never had felt like this. While this happened, Harry's movements increased and were getting deeper and harsher, making both of their noises louder and more desperate. Their bodies wanted to cum, because of the pleasure they felt. But their hearts wanted to cum to make this official, to make this lovemaking perfect, to be able to let the other feel good while being together.

"I never made love", Louis at some point said as he noticed he didn't only want to cum, because it would feel good on his own body. It took a few breaths for Harry to be able to talk since he was more exhausted every second that passed while he now was thrusting into Louis fast and hard, triggering noises out of both their mouths.

"Let me make love to you often then", he panted against his face and Louis brought out a panting smile as he held him tighter, his feet opening now so they weren't crossed behind Harry anymore, but hanging lazily in the air. As Harry's cock touched a sensitive spot in his body, he cried out softly, whole body tensing up.

"Please", he groaned against Harry's mouth as the taller moved, while both were so close and panted against the other; eyes closed and foreheads almost touching.

"Please make me cum"

"Yes, yes", Harry said, had to interrupt himself with a groan as he also was closer.

"You deserve that, Lou"

This made Louis let out a high-pitched moan, before it changed into a more desperate loud moan when one hand of Harry reached down between their bodies to wrap it around Louis' dick.

"God, you deserve so much, Lou", Harry said breathlessly as he started to stroke it quickly, making Louis jump a bit at the sudden and slightly rough feeling.

"Fuck, please!", he whined. His eyes were closed, but more pinched together as he was feeling so much and only good.

"Harry, Harry, I'm so close", he managed to say between moans, whines, he actually didn't know what it was. Probably a mix.

"Just let go, Lou. I'm taking care of you"

Suddenly they both moaned just because of this sentence. It was stupid, but they didn't notice how stupid it was in this moment.

"Yes. Take care of me", Louis said with a whine, voice high and breaking.

"Shit, yes, I wanna take care of you forever, Lou", Harry answered. By now, they were desperately chasing their high, talking and feeling so good right now.

"Please. Never leave me"

"I won't. No one will take me away from you, Lou. If someone tried, I'd just use my weapon belt"

Only a breathless small laughter was heard from Louis as he hadn't enough air in his lungs to do more since his body was caught up in other things.

"You had to bring this up, idiot"

"I can wear it sometime, too", Harry said and Louis whined first, but then his nails went into the younger one's skin on his back a bit.

"No, don't want anything. Just..."

He had to whimper, pressed his lips together briefly.

"Just you, Haz. Only you, nothing else"

"I'm all yours"

Although they were exhausted, had sex and were both very close, their voices were still soft and quiet, only could be heard by them since they were so close to the other.

The noises they let out at this sentence though weren't that quiet. It made them be very close to their high, desperately clinging to the other as their orgasms would hit them any second.

"Harry", Louis whined and felt his high coming more and more.

"I'm all yours, too", he said. His voice in the end went a bit louder, though, since it seemed to bring him to the edge to say this. So he groaned, repeated it louder.

"I'm all yours, Harry", he said and Harry moaned, also louder, pressed his face back into Louis' neck as he couldn't hold up his head anymore. With the next hard thrust he groaned loudly into the skin, body letting go and clouding his head, while he finally felt the sweet feeling of his release. On his left ear, he still heard Louis' noise as he shook a bit, legs trembling and falling down his hips a bit as he also came. As if they tried to keep there but couldn't, his legs moved on his hips up while shaking.

"Oh god", he whined, before a whimper was heard. Harry's breathing was hard and fast, as he still felt it, was still feeling foggy and light. He opened his eyes though, directly looking at the mattress next to his boyfriend's neck.

He heard how Louis' breathing was also hard, felt his chest moving up and down in a quick manner. For a moment, they didn't talk, only enjoyed this feeling of finally having released, but still being connected and feeling the other so near.

***

After a few minutes, Harry slowly let go of Louis' dick. With that, he leaned up to look down at Louis, who was loosening his grip around his boyfriend a bit to still lay on his back as the taller man was leaning up. When their eyes met for the first time after finally getting their high, both had to smile fondly. They didn't say anything first, only watched the other, hands softly touching the other man's sweaty skin, taking in this special moment between them, while their breathing still had to calm down more, just like their heartbeats. Also their heads had to come back more, were still foggier than normally.

Nevertheless, both felt so happy and warm. Comfortable, safe and appreciated. And the look the other man was giving them showed them that they felt the same; that they made them feel like they themselves felt. It was an unbelievable feeling. It was so perfect.

"This was..."

Harry didn't know how to express it, stopped. Louis, though, made a soft "Psht", before leaning his head up to connect their lips into a warm, familiar kiss.

It said more than someone could ever put into words.

Breathing in deeply after their lips weren't together anymore, Louis focused on the feeling of Harry's curls around his fingers.

"Thank you, Haz"

Now that he wasn't that much focused on the love making anymore, Harry could fully concentrate on the name.

"This nickname is so adorable"

Nodding, Louis smiled, had to lay down his head on the pillow again as it felt so heavy on his neck; inside, though, it still felt light. With lazy eyes, he watched Harry carefully pulling out of the small man; making Louis doing a soft noise as always. But he couldn't focus on the feeling in his hole right now, only on Harry, his boyfriend, who was so incredibly beautiful; sweaty and exhausted, but still so amazing and perfect. He wanted to never let go of the younger man.

"Lou"

Blinking, Louis watched how Harry laid his hips down on the mattress, but still was leaning over his boyfriend. His hand was stroking over his body, while his eyes wandered over his pretty face, before stopping at his blue eyes.

"Thank you for this"

"There's nothing to thank me for", Louis answered and his hand now also stroked Harry's skin, wandered his arm up and down.

"There is: For everything you let me do, for everything you make me feel"

"Same for you then", Louis said and smiled.

"It never felt like this. In general I mean. This was the most beautiful sex I've ever had. And I never thought sex could be like that"

Harry leaned down to give his boyfriend some eskimo kisses. Because of the small grin on his lips, this one already knew that he would say something stupid.

"It wasn't sex, Lou"

"I wish I could say anything mean to you, but I'm not able to right now. Have to think about what just happened"

Immediately, the grin turned into a smile, before Harry's lips pecked Louis', before he whispered an answer.

"It means so much to me that you trust me so much"

"I trust you a lot", Louis nodded and took a deep breath at the thought of himself a few seconds ago. He had let go so quickly and had been so submissive. It had felt so nice and good and light.

"If you tell anyone-", he said and acted threatening. Harry laughed and reached for the tissues on the bedside table.

"That the dominant power bottom let himself be a bit more submissive?"

"I Wouldn't change anything about this", Louis said softly as the big hands of the curly haired man went down to clean his hole carefully.

"It felt perfect"

Harry's eyes went from the body part he was cleaning up to Louis' face, a happy sparkle in them.

"I wouldn't change anything, too. Not only you let go, you know? I suddenly didn't think about it anymore and wasn't that afraid of doing something wrong anymore; just wanted to make you feel good. But in another way than the last times"

Louis smiled and Harry's cheeks blushed a bit, before he looked away as he took away the tissues.

"You made me feel so good, Haz"

"And you made me feel so good, Lou", Harry answered as he laid down again, kissing his lips briefly.

"We're together for not even 12 hours, but already are so fucking cheesy with those nicknames"

"I don't think anyone would be surprised that we're the clichéd couple. We're both pretty romantic and lost"

Louis laughed and his tongue licked over the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"As long as we both are like this I don't care. The other's can fuck off"

"And we can fuck", both said at the same time, laughed stupidly, before they kissed.

This time, their kiss was longer. While their lips and tongues were feeling the other, their bodies warm and safe and comfortable, they just thought about one thing: Everything would be fine. As long as they were together. They were stronger than everything around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never made sex be so romantic; for someone who never had sex before let alone made love I think I did quite a good job...? Tell me your thoughts please; also on if you're in for more submissive Louis xx  
> Anyways, sorry for the late update!! I just started to write after my laptop arrived and I always struggle a bit with smut.  
> I asked you all if you think the chapter will be mean, sad, romantic or smutty. Who would have thought I'd combine everything to one (except for mean I think) lmao-  
> Stay safe xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment   
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28   
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)   
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28 I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3All the love xx@runningwatermelon   
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	22. ||19||

The ruffling sound of the blanket was slowly making it's way into Louis' brain as he still was almost fully asleep. Soft kisses on the skin of his shoulder and neck made him shift a bit as he was brought into the real life more. He made a quiet sound, shifted a bit more into the warm chest in front of him.

"Good morning", he heard a low whisper, made an unhappy sound.

"What the fuck"

Harry had to chuckle, hugged him closer as he pressed another kiss on his shoulder.

"What a nice way to say good morning to your boyfriend"

This put a smile on Louis' lips as he still had pressed his face into the taller man' chest with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, boyfriend"

Hugging the small man that had cuddled onto his chest as always in his sleep, he talked on with a whisper.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I wanted to ask you something"

"What time is it?", he heard a mumble.

"7:26"

"I fucking hate you"

Harry let out a quiet laugh, before his eyes looked outside again through the big windows.

"Just wanted to ask if I can go for a run...?"

"Harry. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. You're probably sleepwalking; otherwise I can't explain this"

"I'm not. When was the last time I was able to have a run in the forest while being safe? It's been months. Would it be safe if I do that here?"

There came no answer from Louis at first. Just after a few seconds, he heard a soft groan.

"What is wrong with you?"

But instead of waiting for an answer, he sighed and cuddled Harry more.

"It's very safe, yes"

"I'd go for a run then, okay?"

"You can just not come back"

Harry grinned and bit into his skin, making Louis make a sound as he shifted at this.

"Please inform Liam, though. He can locate you with the sensors around the forest and tell you where to go on your way back"

"Okay. Thanks"

With a quick kiss, he already tried to slide away. Louis whined a bit, but was too tired to fight more as Harry kissed his hand, before standing up. Louis' eyes were still closed, but he of course noticed Harry missing. It was less warm now, so he made himself a bit smaller and cuddled the blanket. Harry meanwhile was sneaking out of the room and closed the door carefully.

***

With a big smile on his lips, Harry stopped at the stairs that lead to the big entrance door of the house. He loved to go for a run outside. And the forest was so pretty, although the weather was cloudy and it looked like it would start raining soon. But therefore it also wasn't too hot, so it was okay.

After thanking Liam over his bracelet for the help guiding him back and making sure he was safe, he used the stairs to stretch his muscles a bit. It felt so good to be outside and to still be safe. He wished he could just stay here for a while and be safe and enjoy life for a bit.

Although it had been fun, his heart already craved to see a certain someone, so he made his way up the stairs. He didn't know if Louis was already awake now, but he would also just cuddle him a bit more after a shower.

***

It still felt like a dream when he entered the big entrance hall. With a smile he looked at the flowers on the small table in the middle of the room.

Then he heard a clinging sound, chuckled as he noticed it had come from the kitchen to the right. So he walked there, stopped in the doorframe.

"Well, good morning, my king"

Grumpily, Louis looked to Harry, before he looked back to his hand that was holding the knife he just had picked up.

"You're so adorable", Harry had to say as he walked to his boyfriend, who was apparently preparing a small breakfast. His eyes couldn't help from looking at his thick thighs that showed under the big sweater he was wearing. Still in this wide fabric, there was a slight curve in it because of Louis' bum.

"Don't get used to this"

The voice made Harry blink, before he stopped staring and walked to Louis to hug him from behind. Happy to have the small man in his arms again, he hummed and pecked his cheek.

"I could get used to this, though. Maybe we could take turns sometimes and I prepare the breakfast for us"

"Won't go for a stupid run while you prepare it, though"

"You could sleep while I make breakfast"

"That sounds good"

The taller man laughed and pressed his face into Louis' neck, inhaling his smell.

"You look so pretty"

"I first wanted to be a cliché and only wear your shirt, but I didn't want to wear the lace shirt", the man in the big sweater answered.

"Did Liam gave you some of his sports stuff?"

"Yeah, wouldn't have been fun to run around wearing a suit"

Giggling, Louis nodded, before he put the last piece of apple onto the plate.

"Thank you", Harry mumbled into his neck and made another humming sound. Louis replied with the same hum, before he said: "Before we eat, you're going to take a shower"

Grinning, Harry hugged him closer.

"Mmh, really?"

"Yes. Moreover, I'm hungry and you know I don't wait for my food. So better hurry"

"Aye, Lou"

Shaking his head, Louis looked after him as his boyfriend left the kitchen after pecking his cheek once more. This nickname was too adorable not smile fondly.

"By the way!", he called after him, making Harry put his head back into the room.

"Niall texted me like a hundred messages"

Grinning stupidly, Harry answered.

"Well, I had to at least tell someone that I managed to achieve being your boyfriend"

"Is that something to brag about?"

"It definitely is"

Chuckling, Louis shook his head, before turning away again. Harry seriously had told Niall immediately. He was so adorable.

***

"Thank you for making sure I got new clothes by the way"

Harry was just walking into the big room that were at the back of the house, had a big table with several chairs. The big windows showed the garden with the big pool they had been in last night. Louis made a humming noise as he looked to the door.

"Of course", he said, started to walk to his boyfriend.

"I didn't expect you to go for a run though, so they were no clothes for that"

The taller man chuckled and opened his arms as the elder stepped in front of him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Feeling two big arms around his waist, Louis looked onto Harry's chest.

"Actually, I regret that I was so caring. Shouldn't have put a shirt in your bag"

"I'm surprised you packed some clothes in general"

Louis grinned and his eyes looked up into Harry's face. The grin became a smile that also made Harry's lips twist into a soft smile.

"Last night-" "You know-"

Both laughed shyly and Louis pressed his face into Harry's familiar chest, tightening his grip around his neck.

"Last night was amazing", he said against it, didn't see how Harry was almost fainting from the feelings he felt as his boyfriend said this. Fondly, he looked at the smaller man's neck, where he had put hickey last night.

"Wanted to say the same"

Biting his lip with a bright smile, Louis kept quiet. He had missed Harry so much, although he hadn't been gone for long. After he had left, Louis had slept for a while longer, before deciding to be nice for once and making breakfast. Had worked out actually; for the fact that he was a completely idiot in the kitchen. In the past, if he had been in the kitchen then it had been because of sex.

"We should eat", he said at those not so nice memories. But it made him happy to realize that they didn't turn him down; he didn't care about this anymore. Everything that matters was the time right now; and in this, there was the relationship with Harry.

"My handsome boyfriend", he added and booped Harry's nose, before walking to the table.

"You're in a better mood than earlier this morning"

"Who even goes for a run in the morning?! Or rather; who even goes for a run?!"

Amused, Harry sat down to Louis' right, who was sitting at the edge of the table.

"People who can't do that in their normal life anymore"

Shaking his head, Louis reached for the plate with fruits.

"How was it, though?"

"It was nice! I really missed it; haven't been on a run outside for a long time"

"Thought so since your body made you wake up and do that after you actually had some physical activities yesterday"

"I don't remember"

"My bum does"

Although he should worry about it, Harry had to smile, pressed his lips together to hide it. But it didn't work given to Louis' warning look as he shifted a bit to find a comfortable sitting position.

"I have some ideas how I could help you"

"First breakfast", Louis said while chewing and eyes wander over the table, looking for the juice.

"It would include breakfast for me"

"So a certain body part woke up, too, hm?", Louis said and rolled his eyes, had to grin though. Harry and his love for eating ass... not that he complained though.

"Well, not my fault your ass is the most delicious thing here"

"Sorry, I really tried it. Idiot"

Grumpily, Louis put the fork into his mouth. Harry laughed and took his free hand, kissed it.

"I'm honored, Mr. Tomlinson. And I'm actually starving"

Although he didn't want to show it, Louis was happy that Harry enjoyed his little breakfast. He smiled as Harry told him that it was tasty and that he was thankful for him for doing that.

"Have to act like a perfect boyfriend at least for the start, right?", Louis said at some point and grinned.

"You already are"

"Fucking charmer"

While talking on, Louis put his chin on his hand, leaned a bit to Harry.

"Is that you trying to get into my pants, Mr. Styles?"

"I can't see any pants, Mr. Tomlinson. So that's rather my tongue trying to get into your ass"

Harry imitated his gesture while answering, saw Louis raising his eyebrows.

"You seem very confident this morning. But I already knew sports can make one feel better about themselves"

"Wanna find out?"

"You're terrible today"

Harry laughed and took his glass. While raising it to his mouth, he talked on.

"It was a joke"

"Was it?", Louis asked as Harry drank, drove his foot over his boyfriend's shin under the table.

"I guess I told you to not joke about such things, before someone decides to punish you"

Grinning in victory, Louis watched as Harry made a surprised sound, hand quickly taking away the glass from his mouth as he had to cough.

"You're terrible"

"I'm back"

Harry shook his head and had to chuckled though, before taking one of Louis' hands that had pointed in the air as he had said that, kissed it.

"I hope it still was you last night"

"Nah, that was my twin"

Although he answered in a cheeky manner, Louis looked away, getting a bit shy. Harry's thumb was stroking the back of Louis' hand as the taller man was doing this, smiling fondly. There were those stupid three words that were dancing around on his tongue, but he just didn't feel ready to say them now. He wanted to wait.

"You were perfect, Lou. You always are. And it was amazing"

Breathing in, Louis turned his face back to him. Still a bit shy, he looked down to their hands, but nodded.

"Yes", he said softly.

"It was amazing"

The younger man gave Louis a short break, but then took his chin to lift it so he could kiss him. They hadn't kissed once today and it was time to change that. He wished he could kiss Louis every second of the day.

Louis' shoulders relaxed with the kiss and he tried more to not be shy about last night. It would forever be a very personal memory for him; he'd remember this experience forever. And he was glad it had been in this house; was glad he had decided to bring Harry here. For this date, they had been able to forget everything; to feel safe and good. Harry even had been able to go out for a run.

Their kiss stopped at some point. And some things came back into Louis' mind as he opened his eyes. It was sad, but necessary; they had to get back into their normal life later. They couldn't just... stay here and be together, relax, have fun, talk, laugh, maybe cook together and cuddle while watching a movie.

Again, Louis wished he had a normal life. Because those things were things you were able to do in a normal life, right? Do movie nights without thinking about how a snake almost killed your boyfriend for example.

"Hazza?"

Immediately smiling at the nickname, Harry let his head fall to the side asking. But it fell as he noticed Louis' serious face as the smaller man took both his hands now. Also his eyes were on those as he talked on.

"We both know we have to go soon and that we can't just ignore everything around us; we have a job to do. But I wanna do this again; just be here and safe and just us"

"I'm always in for that, Lou"

The nickname made Louis smile, but also blush due to the thoughts that also came back into his mind with it. He stayed serious then though.

"I, uhm... I actually thought about something. I didn't know how to handle it, but after yesterday... where Taylor called me and told me everything's okay between us and we both talked about how we feel about the death of Quen... I finally wanna take care of a little ceremony for her"

Harry was surprised to talk about this now, but kept quiet, only shifted on his chair to turn more to Louis.

"Nothing big, but... but something. I don't wanna organize something big for DEATH, since a death of a leader normally isn't a big thing. I mean it is, but not, uhm... nothing personal? Like, there was a small thing with only me, Jackson and James and some other people. But you know, not even you were there, it was very small and more a business thing"

"Oh. You never told me about it"

"I was... i was pissed to be honest. It hurt and it was more for Quen as a leader than for her as a human. Quen wouldn't want a big ceremony where we all cry our hearts out"

"She probably would say we should have a party"

Laughing a bit, Louis nodded. Also Harry chuckled as he thought of their crazy friend. Memories of her at the banquet came back into Harry's brain. She had been so excited about there being enough alcohol and had told Harry she'd bring him to a strip club. God, how much he missed her loud laugh and her crazy, refreshing character. Louis felt the same as he swallowed and thought about some moments.

Just alone their last conversation they ever had as they had parted their ways in the fight against Danielle in the small central. She had always motivated and supported him so much.

"She would want that. So I think we should do that"

"Wait, what?"

"Not a real party", Louis made clear. He couldn't imagine himself to party right now.

"But I thought about maybe doing something with the inner circle while we all try to have a good time in honor of Quen. She always made the group have a good mood and always was so fun to be around. We should remember that and try to also let her inspire us to have fun without her being there physically"

Harry wasn't saying anything, only listened concentrated. It made Louis feel heard and cared for, for what he was very thankful. His eyes were still on their hands as he tightened the hold a bit.

"I will forever be sad about this and I also wanna go to therapy because of that. But now that I thought about it a bit more and had some time to get through this more... I think she deserves that. And the inner circle deserves this too; everyone has to go through his right now. Why shouldn't we stick together in this? I want our group to finally be a group again. It's a good way to do a new start"

As the taller noticed he was done talking, he opened his mouth to speak softly.

"Lou, that's actually a pretty nice idea. I also think it would be a good way to finally bring back the group, to let them also have the chance to process this. And Quen would have liked that. What's your plan, though?"

"I don't know really... I thought about maybe doing a small weekend together...? Nothing big"

"Do you think we will be able to do that in the current situation?"

"That's why I said nothing big. I think it would be good to do something similar to what we did; going somewhere private"

"You want everyone to come here -"

"No!"

Surprised, Harry blinked and Lous breathed out.

"No, this... I don't want them here. That's... this is our house"

Harry's eyes almost fell out and Louis laughed shyly as he saw his expression.

"There are many places we could go", he talked on with reddened cheeks.

"But I thought about a small house, maybe in a forest. I have a nice house like that in Germany"

"Reminds me of the bet I had for two minutes with Jackson"

"Don't remind me of that", Louis said and shook his head.

"I was so controlling back then and freaked out so hard"

"So you'd choose this little house?", Harry changed the topic with a caring voice. He didn't want to make Louis feel bad about this. It had been a hard time for him and Jackson had made sure to never stop being an asshole to him. Thank god he had decided to not annoy him that much anymore. Or at least he thought so since they had talked about it.

Maybe it also seemed to be like that, because Jackson just had no longer so much power over Louis as this one seemed to care less and less about the past.

"Yes. It's very small and comfy"

"Small and comfy? When did you buy it?"

"Oh, I... it was because of..."

Given to the pause, Harry already suspected one person.

"Jackson"

"Yeah... I wanted us to spend our honeymoon there"

There was a silence between them in which Harry didn't know what to say. Not because he was jealous or anything; why should he? But because... although he knew Louis much by now, he hadn't expected this.

But Louis just was like this. Actually, he seemed to be the type of person that needed a big house to be happy, to need a big and expensive holiday for his honeymoon. But the only thing he had wanted back then had been privacy and a loving time with his husband he had loved.

"That's a very pretty place to spend your honeymoon"

"I know... it's hidden in the forest and just very pretty and private. In the end I never was there after I bought it and after everything got ruined. Wasn't able to give it up though"

"Does he know about it?"

"No"

"Well then we can give this house another purpose and use it for this weekend"

Smiling, Louis nodded. It was a nice thought; this whole plan was nice. He hoped they'd find a weekend their whole friends group had the time for this. Especially Louis, Jackson and Harry. The latter cleared his throat now.

"Lou, you know... if you wanna be alone with your friends, then I can also not be there? I mean after all, the inner circle isn't including me and you all have another story with Quen and stuff. I don't want to invite myself into this; I could also just stay there for one evening and then leave or something like that"

Now Louis looked up, leaned more to Harry.

"Harry, you're an idiot. Do you seriously think I'm in the mood to be asked where you are all he time and if I fucked this up?"

"That's the reason you want me there?"

"No, i want to show everyone what a handsome boyfriend I have"

"So you wanna show me off?"

"Maye a bit", Louis pouted, before pecking Harry's plump lips shortly.

"But moreover, I want you to be there. Quen would have wanted that, too. And I think some of the group want that, too. Don't think everyone, though, but I don't care"

"Jackson sure is happy", Harry chuckled.

"And I can't estimate how Dan -"

"You know, I don't give a fuck. You're my boyfriend. And partners are allowed to come with us at some point. And they already know you"

"After some time they're allowed to let their partners see you?"

"It takes some times and other safety stuff. But actually, yes. Who knows, maybe Jackson shows up with this Troye"

At the thought of that and what drama this could lead to, the right corner of Harry's mouth went down shortly.

"Do you think this is still a good idea?", he now thought more about it.

"What? You think I care about this dude?"

"Well, Lou, you have to admit that it bothers you at least a bit. It would bother everyone; it's your ex fiancé"

Louis snorted.

"You know what? He can go fuck my ex. He sure will be jealous of me having you after he notices how you treat me versus how Jackson treats him. So... it's a win. I bet they fight the first day after having spent 24 hours together in a small house without having sex 24/7"

"You're evil"

"I just don't give a shit", Louis grinned evilly and lifted his left leg to put his feet in the air, pointing with his finger down to the sparkling anklet around his ankle.

"He sure will be jealous of this, too!"

Sitting normally again, he put the hand that had pointed to his ankle a few seconds ago on Harry's neck, pulling his head more to the small man. Their faces were very close as the elder grinned more in victory.

"And he sure will be even more jealous when I tell him about how talented my boyfriend's tongue is"

"I don't think that's a good topic to talk about with the new whatever from your ex", Harry said, becoming his shy self again as his cheeks reddened. It was as if the moment Louis decided to be more teasing that his body gave in and immediately let him dot hat.

"I think that's a very good topic to talk about with the new whatever from my ex"

"Didn't you and Jackson decide that you won't get on the other's nerve?"

"Yes, but did he ever stop to get on your nerves?"

Skeptically, Louis' eyebrow lifted for what Harry closed his mouth.

"Well... no"

But other than Louis, who was grinning more, he sat up and stayed serious.

"But that's not a reason to let it out on his new whatever"

"I really wanna know what he is. I'm sick of calling him his 'whatever'. Although it won't stay that way for long I guess; I mean who even manages to be with him for long?"

Seeing how Harry thought about saying it, he immediately talked on.

"Don't say it"

Then he sighed and waved it off.

"This is unnecessary anyways; I'm sure he won't bring this man with him. For that, it had to be very serious; and with Jackson I don't think so"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Actually, Harry just hoped that, because it would sure lead to even more potential drama in the little house with the inner circle.

"So when do you think we can do this?"

Looking to his bracelet now, Louis shrugged.

"Hm, maybe this weekend?"

"What?! I don't think we're allowed to do that. And besides... wouldn't it be dangerous? I thought we wanna catch LIFE finally"

"I know. But I just... what if we decide to wait and then it will take so long until LIFE is caught? And what if we regret that we wanted to wait and in the end... someone else died, too?"

"That's... not a nice thought"

"But a realistic one. And the inner circle sure has much to do, too. We can't only focus on us and our work. I'll ask them. And if everyone would be able to do it, then I'll try to organize that"

"If you think so... I mean, it could be that the thing with LIFE takes much time and your friends sure would be happy to do this now. But still, I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do for the sake of DEATH. We should focus on LIFE"

"I can still have a meeting there if something important happens"

Louis stopped briefly, before frowning thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's a chance for Miley to prove herself"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'll ask her to come with us; I'm not even sure if I'm allowed"

"I don't think she's allowed"

"Yeah... but then she could prove that she's able to do stuff alone"

"Won't DEATH rather not allow it since she has more power when you leave?"

"I will make sure to convince them that this is a good chance for her to prove herself. And maybe I'll also say that it's a good way for me and Jackson to get along better"

"I'm sure DEATH would be happy about that"

Rolling his eyes, Louis shook his head, before sighing and stretching his back.

"I hope I won't regret this"

"It's exciting, though! I feel like we're doing a class trip"

"Idiot"

Louis' smile told Harry that he also was excited, though. After all, they hadn't been together as a group after what happened in Jackson's house. And much had changed after that.

"I won't recognize our group", he then said.

"Taylor and Yannik are seriously a couple now; I have a boyfriend that isn't Jackson; Jackson apparently has someone new, too. And Rita isn't there anymore and everyone knows about me and Dan and... wow, that's a lot"

"But you know that changes don't always have to be bad"

"In this case, many things are good", Louis snorted and then looked at the clock.

"We have to leave in an hour", he then noticed.

"Any ideas what we could do?"

"I definitely know what I wanna do"

Surprised, Louis watched Harry standing up, before he leaned down and put one arm around his back, the other reaching under the smaller man's knees.

Louis giggled as he got lifted in bridal style, hold himself on the taller man's neck.

"What, are you finally gonna kidnap me and show your true face?"

"Now that I finally manipulated you into being with me, I can show my true face, yes", Harry answered and didn't start to walk since he had to put his lips on his boyfriend's. This one smiled into the kiss, happily swinging his feet a bit.

"And now? What do you plan on doing, now that you have me?", he said amused as Harry started to walk out of the room towards the stairs.

"I'm going to torture you of course"

"Hmm, hearing this from such a handsome man is rather promising than frightening"

Shaking his head, Harry grinned as he focused on the stairs he was walking up now. Louis meanwhile smiled more, leaned his head on the chest of the man who was carrying him. He closed his eyes briefly as he heard his heartbeat.

"You're so amazing"

His voice was a bit softer now as tiredness overwhelmed his body as he got carried safely and was feeling warm and cared for.

"I hope you only call me that and not everyone who kidnaps and tortures you"

"No"

Louis' eyes opened and he let out a scream, immediately tightening the grip around Harry's neck as this one made a move as if he was dropping Louis.

"Asshole!"

Amused, Harry laughed, while now entering Louis' pretty room.

"You started it when you said this"

"I'm allowed to say this!"

Louis huffed and pressed his cheek back against the fabric of Harry's shirt, lips put into a small pout.

"And I'm not?"

"No. You're the top so you have to be nice to your stubborn bottom"

"I thought you don't like clichés"

Louis grinned and made another sound as he got put down on the comfy mattress.

"And what happens now, Mr. Styles?", he said and slid up the mattress more, knees winkled and feet put on the mattress gracefully. Just laying there looked so gorgeous on him in this big sweater that Harry could faint right then and there. This was his boyfriend.

"Now, Mr. Tomlinson", he started and put his hands behind his neck to grab the collar of his shirt to take it off. Louis' lips pursed at this and his eyes immediately wandered down to his boyfriend's torso.

"I'll force you to cuddle with me", this one finished his sentence while carelessly leaving the shirt on the mattress as he crawled over Louis. The latter grinned fondly and opened his legs more so the taller man could crawl between them. When his hands were able to reach him, one wandered over his arm, the other over his chest.

"And why would you need to take off you shirt, Mister?"

"Hmm, I thought I'm going to be a good top and be nice to you"

Louis hummed as he watched his hands tracing over the muscles of his boyfriend and his tattooed skin.

"You're very nice"

Chuckling, Harry leaned his head down to kiss his pretty boyfriend, hands laying on his thick thighs to massage them softly. Pleased to kiss the smaller one and to touch him, he made a sound against his lips as his hands wandered his legs up and down, could even reach his ankles since Louis had lifted his legs up to his waist.

"The anklet looks so good on you", he said, before he leaned back to look at it. There just was something about Louis' ankles, feet and calves that they were so gorgeous and attractive to him.

"You think so?", he heard, before the feet lifted, sat down on Harry's right shoulder. The younger one's hand had slid down given to that so it followed quickly, laid around his calves as he turned his face to kiss his skin there.

"Yes, I think so"

"And I think that you have a problem"

Harry smiled against the soft skin he had been kissing, pecked it again.

"Many people find ankles attractive"

"But you're obsessed"

"Maybe I'm just obsessed with you"

Louis couldn't answer as Harry said this and opened his eyes, looking back down to him with this intense sparkle in his green eyes.

"You better be", he therefore only said with a quiet voice. Harry noticed his speechlessness, smiled and carefully put down the foot on his shoulder to lean back over his face and kiss his lips. While they kissed he at some point let himself fall to the right, making both laugh against the other's lips. Louis stopped the kiss and slid closer to Harry while making himself smaller.

His smile widened at the feeling of Harry's arms around him and the warm feeling of his chest in front of him, lifting and falling in a calming way.

"You're a very good cuddler", he mumbled and Harry smiled at that, kissed the top of his head.

"So it's my fault you enjoy cuddling out of sudden?"

"Hm, yes. Never was a cuddler. I told you"

"I don't believe you"

"Asshole"

Grinning, he put his face into Louis' hair, closing his eyes. He had known both would enjoy this; to just lay in bed and cuddle. They hadn't been able to do that in the past and they wouldn't be able to do that much in the future, too. So why not enjoy this and act like a normal couple on a day off?

***

Harry felt like a celebrity that had to hide his sexuality when they got out of the car, hands separating immediately. Who didn't get that they both had something going on was blind as fuck anyways.

The thought made Harry grin stupidly. He was way too happy to be upset about this right now; even though it had been kind of sad to leave the big house and to come back to Italy so they could drive to the MOTH; together with Liam and Xander.

"Good morning, L'eau Courante"

"James! Hi"

Louis smiled and forced himself to not hug the man since he sure would be uncomfortable; he always was so serious about this professional stuff. Not like Harry, who in the end had eaten Louis out, before they had left the private house. Turned out they weren't able to only cuddle when they were just so happy and touchy.

"How was your night? Was everything alright and safe?", the man asked as he put his hands behind his back, also giving Harry a welcoming smile.

"Yes, we were safe. Did you make sure to show Hannah around?"

"Of course! She really is a very smart woman. I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on her as I walk you to the conference room"

Nodding, Louis began to walk, checking if Harry was walking with him. The taller immediately walked next to him as the surrounding security men were separating to build the usual circle around them. Because his brain was full of Louis, he had needed a few seconds to get that 'Hannah' was the hidden name for Miley.

"I think you made a good decision with her", Louis started as James walked next to him.

"She seems to be capable of much. Besides that, she doesn't seem to be greedy nor easy to manipulate"

"I'm glad you think so, L'eau Courante"

"Still, I don't want to hurry things. We will do it like we planned on doing this; she won't get special treatment"

"Of course"

"And she sometimes needs to keep quiet"

"Did she bother you?"

Worried, James looked to Louis, who kept looking forwards. Harry, though, looked away a bit. He hoped Louis wouldn't tell anyone about how stupid he was feeling about what Miley had said.

"Not really. But she should learn to not pressure someone in telling her things. Also private stuff. I don't think it's something mean or evil; that's just her personality. But she has to keep that down a bit"

"Okay; you should tell her. Maybe in the meeting you have soon"

"No, this meeting is about LIFE and the situation yesterday"

At this, Harry looked to his left, leaned a bit forwards to see James.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but... is Mr. Williams fine?"

James' face changed and Louis looked to him now, too. But he already knew they would now receive bad news as he saw the look of the older man.

"I'm sorry, but no. He passed away yesterday"

Clenching his jaw, Louis looked to the floor. Harry, though, had to stop walking. He didn't know what he had expected, maybe he had been too naive and hopeful. He had to keep on walking since the security behind them walked on, though.

"What?"

"It doesn't change anything about the situation with LIFE, though. We should focus on that now", James added and Louis kept quiet. It was true, it didn't change anything, but still... of course he was sorry for the man, but if he would be sad over every security that passed away in this mafia, he couldn't do this job. But the thought that Harry should have been this man in the plan of LIFE changed some things in his mind. Harry probably would have died, too.

This one looked away, shocked. He felt sad about this, but even more he felt mean and evil. They would just leave it like this? And also... he should have been the one dying in LIFE's opinion. Would they manage to do that at some point?

"Thank you for the walk, James", Louis said now as they arrived at the door to the conference room. James nodded, gave him and Harry another smile, before he walked away with a few security men. Louis turned to the rest that would stay here to make sure they were safe while their meeting.

"Stay here for now", he ordered, before looking to Liam, from who he knew had a lot to do now.

"Except for you, Liam. You can go"

This one nodded with a slight smile, before leaving. Just then, Louis looked to Harry, who had struggles keeping a normal face. Nodding towards the door, he already walked to it.

"Harry, come with me"

***

Unsure, Harry followed Louis, swallowed when the door behind him closed and he didn't know what to say. Was Louis mad at him for asking James about Mr. Williams or was he too obviously sad and upset about his death?

Instead of any of that, Louis took his hands and looked up to him with worried eyes.

"You okay?"

As the taller was too surprised and blinked, not knowing what to answer, Louis talked on as he stood closer to him now.

"I know it's hard to just let this slide, Haz. But we have to focus now. Trust me, it's hard for me, too. I guess in a different way than for you, but for me it's hard to not freak out and just blow up every building in which people of LIFE could be inside that moment"

Breathing out, Harry nodded.

"Still; this man had friends, a family -"

"And still, he is dead now. So let's focus on making sure no one else is dying because of LIFE. Okay?"

Other than when Louis talked to others like this, his voice was concerned and soft right now. It made Harry's heart jump and his body feeling warmer and comforted.

"Okay", he answered and smiled softly at Louis' smile. A small hand of the man reached up to lay on Harry's neck to hold him there as he leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You're doing amazing"

"I didn't do anything", Harry answered and felt his cheek reddening due to Louis' praising. This one noticed, had to smile fondly.

"We'll do this okay? After all, we're in this together. It's us"

Still with slightly blushed cheeks, the taller man nodded, before another kiss was put on his lips.

"Do you wanna rest? You don't have to join the meeting if you don't feel like being in the right condition for that right now", Louis then said, already walking to the computers to switch on the screens.

"This is a joke, right?"

Grinning while looking down to the display, Louis heard Harry walk after him.

"I was serious, but I knew that the chance of you not participating this meeting giving to you curiosity and will to always help isn't high"

"I already missed so much when I was injured", Harry answered, wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, making this one's grin change into a warm smile.

"You're terrible. No wonder people think you only want to get informations out of me if you're like his"

"I just wanna help"

"Yeah, but what if I say you'd help by staying out of this?"

"I'd say that's you locking me up because of your worries and put the blame on you"

"Watch out, it's supposed to be the other way around"

The taller man grinned, pressed his face into the neck of the man he was hugging, arms tightening the grip and making cuddle movements.

"I'm a nice top"

Louis laughed and put his hands on the arms of his boyfriend. He just felt so overwhelmed about what only a hug of this man did to him.

"A very curious one, too"

"And a very talented, you said a few minutes ago"

"Did I also mention 'a bit too smug'?"

"Did I never mention having something with you makes someone narcissistic? Imagine what being your boyfriend does to me then"

"I don't mind you being confident. As long as you don't start seeing me differently"

Breathing in and letting the familiar smell of the small man filling his head, Harry rubbed his nose against the hickey. Louis shuddered at the feeling.

"I see you differently every second I spend with you. It just keeps getting better and better. Or rather worse for me"

"Fucking charmer", Louis mumbled, cheeks burning and lips pressed together.

"Can you be normal for a second?"

"You told me normal is boring"

"But it's less..."

Sighing, Louis turned his head and Harry had to grin. He was so adorable.

"Less...?"

Louis had to laugh, because Harry's finger poked into his side.

"Less fucking charmerish"

"And you don't like me being charming?"

"I won't answer that"

The taller lifted his head, still a big grin on his lips as he leaned to his ear.

"I think we know the answer anyways"

"And I think we also know that I could easily make you being not so smug anymore"

Harry's grin feel and Louis turned his face now towards him, smirking as he saw his face.

"Or am I wrong, daddy?", he said, hips wiggling against Harry's middle.

"I hate you"

Letting out an unhappy sound, Louis put his hands behind himself around Harry's neck, back arching more, while his grin fell.

"What? Why, daddy? Don't you like how I look today?"

Still acting innocent, the smaller took one wrist of Harry's hands that lay on his body, let it wander over his hip. The taller gulped at the feeling how his hand traced over his curves. This man was making him crazy.

He had put on a short dress with long sleeves in olive green. It had angular pads on the shoulders and an equally angular neckline, which gave the dress a serious touch. If you ignored the half-covered up hickey on his neck.

But of course the dress had to be tighter around the waist, making Harry's eyes constantly look at Louis' tiny waist and wide hips that he really wondered if he should get some help. His hands just always craved to touch and squeeze it.

With the dress, even though Louis had said that he didn't pick his outfit based on the jewelry, he wore see-through pumps that wouldn't get in the way of the anklet. The golden jewelry went well with the shoes, which had a heel completely foreign to Harry. It was wider at the bottom and square. In addition, the shoes were decorated with diamonds, which also sparkled like the ones on the anklet.

"God, Lou, you know that I think you look so pretty"

Humming happily, the smaller leaned his head back, rested it on his boyfriend's chest.

"And I know that daddy thinks I look even more perfect without it"

Harry had been sad and upset, yes. A few minutes ago he had been shocked and confused at how he should deal with the current situation. And now he closed his eyes to not get hard at this. Louis always had been powerful and able to turn him on so quickly. But since last night, they couldn't get enough of the other even more; it was terrible. They really behaved like teenagers. And Harry's body felt like a teenager, too, as he tried to keep calm at Louis' behavior.

Taking a deep breath, his hands wandered over his hip and waist, moving up and down while Louis' hands let it happen, only laid on the bigger ones.

"I know you only wanna tease me, but we really should watch out"

"Watch out because someone could ...come?", Louis grinned and leaned forwards now, hands on the platform with the displays in front of him. Still arching his back, he looked over his shoulder with a cheeky sparkle in his blue eyes as he almost presented his bum to Harry.

"Someone into this room or you into your pants? I'm having flashbacks from the good old days"

"Shit", Harry hissed, before leaning forwards too, hands finally stopping at Louis' hips, squeezing them. Louis let himself be kissed by the younger man, enjoyed to have so much control over Harry. He loved the effect he had on this handsome man. It didn't only make him smug, but also confident and feel so special and attractive.

"Stop", Harry said against his lips for what the grin on his lips came back.

"What?"

"Being so hot and attractive", the curly haired man said, didn't step even one inch away though; probably wasn't able to. Their bodies seemed to always crave the other, to always attract the other so neither of the men could stay away for long.

"Not my fault you're so into this", Louis answered in a cheeky whisper.

"I'm innocent, curly"

"You're everything but innocent, Louis"

"There was a time I thought you're innocent, though"

"You ruined me", Harry admitted, one hand reaching down briefly to fit his pants. He wasn't fully hard, but just Louis' behavior made his dick twitch a bit. Seriously, he didn't know since when he was such a sex-controlled person. It had started with Louis, to be honest.

"You didn't even know body chains", this one said, an amused tone in his voice, while he turned his face forwards again.

"Jesus, I didn't know a lot"

Biting his lip as he thought about what things they already had done, Louis thought more about it. But he also had to try to keep it down before they'd do something Miley and Jackson would interrupt them soon. Although he actually didn't care.

"Did you know you like power bottoms?"

"I should have known, since I knew I don't always want to be the dominant part, but also don't wanna bottom"

"See? I literally have to show you everything and have to guide you"

"You're hot when you show me something or guide me"

A smirk was now placed on the smaller man's lips. He turned his head a bit to the side.

"Mmh, you like it when I'm bossy?"

"I admit, I found it hot before I even noticed it really"

"What?"

"I don't know... just in your working life; you're always so bossy and strict"

Blushing, Harry put his face back into Louis' neck as if he could disappear there. Louis chuckled at the knowledge that the taller man wanted to hide in his shorter boyfriend's neck. Shit, he was so attracted to this idiot.

"Guess it's how I like when you're so well-behaved and all helpful. I mean those were the moments we started to fight in the past, since we both found the other one so attractive"

"Quen knew from the start"

Nodding, Louis laughed as he thought of the first moment Quen had seen 'Henry'. This stupid bitch had known from the start. And she always had been so smug and amused about them, but also so supportive. And now they were together.

His laugh turned into a soft smile as he looked down. She sure would be the happiest one to hear about their relationship; maybe even happier than Louis and Harry themselves were. Louis wished he was able to tell her, to make this little wish of her come true in her life; not just after her death.

"She was a bit smarter than us", he heard Harry say.

"Women are always smarter"

"Hmm, you're pretty smart, too", Harry said and was less shy now as he rubbed his nose against Louis' ear.

"Making me confused and teasing me with me trying to stay professional; making me your personal assistant until I can't hold back anymore and give in"

"And I even managed to make you so whipped for me you want to be my boyfriend. That's an even harder job than being L'eau Courante's personal assistant"

"It's a full-time job I'll gladly take"

Louis smiled and went back to cuddle against his chest with his back, left side of his face against his shirt.

"You're doing amazing so far"

"I'm glad. If you're satisfied with my job then I'd be very thankful for you to give me a good rating on Google"

"You just lost one of five sparkling stars", Louis said as he thought about how stupid this man was. And he himself was even more stupid for liking it so much; for liking him so much.

"As long as you don't loose the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me, I don't care"

Immediately, everything Louis had thought about right now, every muscle on his face, dropped. Startled, he lifted his head and looked behind more to look up to Harry, who by now was looking down to him all serious.

"You're..."

Speechless, Louis only blinked a few times, eyes wandering over Harry's face.

"I hate you", he managed to say then without stuttering. His voice was a bit quieter and softer than before, though, showing exactly how stunned he was with this answer.

"You don't"

Glad that Harry wasn't making fun of him, but saying this, Louis shook his head, looked forwards again.

"You're such an idiotic fucking charmer"

"And you're fucking a charmer"

"Did I mention stupid?"

Harry had to laugh, butterflies only increasing his laugh as they never really left when Harry was near Louis (or just thought of him). The laugh of his boyfriend made Louis laugh too. He couldn't believe how whipped he himself was for this man. But he wouldn't change a thing as he thought about how happy and careless he was when he was with the curly haired idiot. Just alone those hands on his body made him feel all light and happy. His smaller hands again laid on Harry's, lips smiling more at the touch.

Their moment got interrupted as the door of the room opened, though.

"Enough cuddles, we have a job to do"

Jumping at the strict voice Harry was still a bit scared of, he let go of Louis. With sure steps, Miley walked further into the room, chewing on a gum as always.

"Good morning, Miley. I am not only your boss, but also feeling good, thank you for asking", Louis said, tried to hold back and to not have a too harsh voice. But many things annoyed him on this woman right now.

Harry, though, stayed shy as he also greeted Miley.

"Good morning, Ms. Cyrus"

Placing her hands on the table in the middle and leaning on them, the blond woman nodded to the 28-years-old.

"Nice one"

Rolling his eyes as he looked away, Louis placed a hand over his hickey he had covered up a bit. But his hand fell down shortly after that again.

"How was your tour through the MOTH?"

"Was good. I already knew a few thing since Bullet already had walked around a bit"

Because of a sound Harry made, Louis looked to the right.

"For fucks sake, since when is he here?!", he heard his boyfriend say as he again hadn't noticed Miley's security guard walking in. He was just quietly standing on the wall as always.

"Where's Jackson?", the mafia boss asked after frowning a bit at the strange guy, before looking back to Miley.

"On his way. I walked past him since he was caught up looking down. He really is addicted to his phone"

Shaking her head, Miley pulled back a chair to fall down on it. Clenching his jaw, Louis answered quietly.

"Not to his phone"

As he noticed Louis being grumpy at this topic, Harry looked away. He understood him, but he just couldn't do something against it, too...?

In that moment, Louis' ex walked into the room; phone not in his hand. He probably had put it in his pocket to act all professional. Louis had to shake his head slightly as he thought of Harry's word last night. Jackson really wasn't more focused on work than he was. And there was Jackson, always brainwashing him and make him think he should be more like Jackson. Asshole.

"You're late"

"Lovely morning to you too, princess. Had some fun?"

"Shut up and sit down"

"Not enough it seems", Jackson was heard mumbling under a breath. Miley watched him walk to a chair, then thoughtfully looked back to Louis.

"For the fact that you both aren't together, DEATH let's many stuff you both do slide"

"Don't start this", Jackson said and laughed as he let himself fall onto a chair, hands already in his neck as always. Harry and Louis kept quiet, both blushing a bit.

"You don't seriously think Harry will ever be able to finally get together with Louis, do yo?"

"I thought we fucking agreed to not provoke the other anymore", Louis said angrily, making his ex look at him unimpressed.

"I didn't say anything against you, did I?"

Putting his hands into fists, Louis had enough and stomped to Jackson. With one movement, he had grabbed the collar of his shirt, had forced him to sit up as he pulled on it.

"If you don't want me to act the same way to your lovely new sextoy, I'd shut the fuck up", he hissed quietly. Jackson's face wasn't very surprised with this, though. Only shortly a small one, before Louis' ex chuckled and grabbed the wirst of the hand that was holding him.

"Knew you located me yesterday. Missed me much, huh?"

Louis' face changed. Startled, he let go of the collar. Jackson meanwhile rolled his eyes, leaned back again.

"Can we start now?"

The side of Louis' mouth twitched shortly.

"You couldn't know that I located you except for when you also located me. When did you locate me?"

Jackson didn't answer, slid with his chair around Louis towards the table. He probably hated to admit that he had looked at Louis' location to check his safety. Or something different...

"Harry, stop acting like on the first day and sit down"

Surprised, Harry's eyebrow lifted, before he slowly walked to the table. Unsure, he looked to Louis, who was looking at Jackson's back. He couldn't believe this. Was this Jackson's way to show Louis that he'd try to treat Harry better now?

This man was confusing him so much. Or was it because of his threat against this Troye?

"Alright", he then tried to stay focused, walked to the table as well, sitting down. He just wanted to start, but was interrupted by the sound of a phone. And his try to stay focused was gone.

"How about we stop the sexting for once and act all 'I'm the most focused worker in DEATH' as always?", he said and smiled at Jackson, who reached into his pocket.

"What happened? Did Harry notice that he doesn't want a relationship with you anymore and made you wait for sex again?"

"Stop. We should focus", Harry said now, while Miley leaned back. And for this she had woken up earlier?

"You can't tell me anything"

"He can; that's my fucking boyfriend"

The table was quiet for a few seconds. Although Harry had heard Louis say this word already before, he started to blush incredibly. It was the first time Louis had said it in front of others. His voice wasn't even stuttering, was proud and strong as he looked at Jackson. This one stopped in his movements to get his phone, looked at Harry, then back at Louis.

"What?"

A fake smile was shown him from Louis, telling him that he had heard right.

"Knew he's a boy and not a man", was all he said to that.

"I thought you'd at least be a bit happy for him", Harry mumbled.

"After all, you both decided to stay out of each other's life and calm down"

"And staying out of my life means locating me, then checking the house I'm in and then whose house it is?"

To that, Harry didn't know what to answer. To be honest, he maybe was a bit right. But it wasn't like Jackson always did everything right.

"You're together"

Everyone looked to Miley, who was looking at Louis. This one nodded.

"Yes", he said while doing so, didn't expect anything good when he thought about what she had said to Harry in their conversation.

"Since last night?"

"Yeah"

Harry swallowed as Miley's piercing eyes suspiciously looked at him now. Shit, she sure thought that Harry had made them come together, now that Miley was suspecting something. God, he had fucked up.

A small hand took his, before Louis' voice was heard again, calm but strict.

"I want you to keep your curious asking about private life down, Miley. It's not appropriate nor is it your right to do so. Got that?"

The seconds in which Miley kept staring into Harry's eyes, making him shrink a bit and feeling caught although he hadn't done anything bad, felt like an eternity. Until she stopped their eye contact, looked to Louis. Just now did Harry realize how he had tensed up and had breathed less, relaxed a bit more now.

"Okay, L'eau Courante", the woman said while looking to Louis, who was staring at her, seemed to be able to reply the stare in her eyes for hours.

"Wait, so this isn't a joke?"

Louis now looked to Jackson, who only briefly looked at his phone, taping on it once before putting it back into his pocket. He had muted it probably. Good for him.

"The only joke here is you. So let's start with the meeting", Louis said, sitting up and opening the hologram.

Jackson answered quietly, but it was heard very well.

"Of course, princess. You now have more rights since you upgraded and are finally in a relationship again"

"At least someone wants to be in a relationship with me", Louis also mumbled while saying it in a slight sing-song.

"The question is for how long", his ex answered in a quiet sing-song.

"Guys, can you just stop?", Miley said now, groaning. Also Harry was a bit annoyed now, nodded.

"Seriously! There was a snake in my room last night and Mr. Williams died!"

Still quiet, both became a bit more serious. Especially Louis, who now focused more onto this. Miley and Harry were right. His boyfriend could have been the one to die. He shouldn't give a fuck about Jackson, his words and his private life.

He nodded slightly, before looking to the curly haired man.

"Sorry", he softly said, before quickly glancing to Jackson, who was rolling his eyes at Louis' soft voice he knew so well from the past. But he didn't comment anything to that, sat up, too.

Maybe he would pull himself together for this, too.

While they all prepared fo the serious meeting, Miley thoughtfully watched them. Her eyes were focused on Harry as if she could find some answers by staring at him.

In this room were only five people, but there were so many emotions Miley almost could see. Anger, fear, love, attraction, hurt, trust but still too much pride.

All in all, it was just a big chaos.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Are you in the mood for the weekend with the inner circle and therefore a slight pause with the DEATH story; or do you want me to not let that happen? I'm not sure if you all want more private story stuff or more mafia stuff lmao-
> 
> Louis is such a sweetheart I can't - (in my book and irl)
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment   
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28   
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)   
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28 I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3All the love xx@runningwatermelon   
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	23. ||20||

Thank god, everyone focused on the serious topic as they started the meeting. Harry was glad that although Jackson and Louis (and admittedly also Harry himself) easily started to discuss, they also had learned to keep it down in meetings. At least, it had gotten better than on the meeting Louis and Jackson had seen the other for the first time again when they had been in the COURT to talk about Danielle.

"To be honest, I'm not in the mood for this mafia shit anymore", Louis said.

"Can other mafias just stop thinking they can beat us? Jealous fuckers"

"It' something else with LIFE than how it was with VILAIN", Jackson said and at this name, two people in this room froze a bit. Harry looked from Miley to Louis.

"What?"

"The mafia I told you about", he got as an answer from his boyfriend, who just kept on staring at the table. Harry's mouth opened. The... the mafia that had killed his family?

"Other than VILAIN, LIFE only seems to be interested in only some things: Not DEATH itself, but there's a strange obsession with being annoying, with Harry and with us leaders"

"Why didn't they stop after I killed Danielle?"

"Someone in DEATH really seems to hate you", Miley now said and didn't know if she meant Harry or Louis.

"Well, Danielle hated me. But I don't get why and who would choose to betray DEATH because of me and join LIFE"

"There's something missing in our theory", Jackson agreed and crossed his arms in front of his chest..

"A motive", Louis said and opened a file in the hologram.

"Let's check the report from Harry's room"

The four were quiet as they read over it.

"Seems like Miley was right", Jackson then said.

"The snake got sneaked into the room through the funnel"

"That's just..."

Louis kept quiet as he read over it again. Seemed like someone had tried to break in, hadn't made it and then had chosen to do it differently.

"Who's stupid enough to try to break in when they know there is a funnel where the snake can be sneaked into the room easier?"

"The person seems to be a bit stupid", Miley said and chuckled.

"But in the end, the plan would have worked"

"The person also seems to know a lot", Jackson now noted.

"Not everyone in DEATH knows everything about the funnels and the MOTH is new now"

"We by now know that someone from the security team is involved", Louis answered and opened the camera footage that showed the part of the hallway Harry's room was on. It was obvious that the person on the video was a man, but otherwise they couldn't see much since he also was wearing a hood that hid his head.

"He also knew about where the camera is and how to stand that we wouldn't see his face"

"Wait!", Harry said as he sat up. Asking, Jackson and Louis looked to him.

"Did you see his right arm?"

"What do you mean?"

First he hesitated, but then he reached for the hologram, started the camera footage again. The person was turned away of course, but they were able to see his right arm since it was the one that was on the door. Pausing it in the right moment, Harry zoomed in to his upper arm.

Miley's eyes grew smaller as she watched him. For her, much on Harry was suspicious right now.

Louis and Jackson didn't notice, were caught up in first being confused at Harry's behavior, before they saw to what Harry had zoomed in. Then their faces changed.

On the long sleeve of the man's jacket, just on the part of his upper arm, there was a small blue triangle. The quality wasn't the best, but it was clear to see.

Everyone from the higher securities had such a triangle on their uniform; the ones from Jackson's team had a grey one for example.

Harry's also had a triangle; in the color of Louis' team.

Blue.

Jackson clenched his jaw.

"I fucking knew it"

Next to an angry getting Jackson, there was Louis, blinking and staring at the zoomed in blue triangle he knew very well.

"That..."

Meanwhile, Jackson jumped up. Just now did Harry notice that people could think it was his jacket, immediately also jumped up alarmed. Not this shit again!

"Wait, Jackson, this isn't me!"

Confused, the leader looked to him, stopped his furious movements.

"What?"

Then he chuckled while he controlled the hologram again.

"Jesus, you're even dumber than I already thought. I don't think it's you; you have an alibi anyway"

Slowly, Louis understood the obvious: that someone from his security team had done this, had tried to kill his boyfriend.

"What...", he just managed to say perplexed, before he looked to Jackson.

"I fucking knew it", this one hissed again, before a picture opened on the hologram. Perplexed, everyone looked at the picture of a small note.

"What is this?", Harry asked while Louis and Miley read over what was written on it.

'LIFE's Loud, Immortal, Almighty, Mysterious'

"What is this shit, Jackson?", Louis now asked and stood up, too. He felt like he was blind.

"This note was on the bedside table in Harry's room", his ex answered. 

"What?!", both men said.

"And you didn't fucking tell me?!"

"I wanted to, but then decided to wait until we have the reports"

"You know damn well that you should have told me!"

"When someone in your team is the one who did this?!"

Stunned, Louis kept quiet, stared at Jackson. What did just happen?!

"Wait, this note...? What does it mean?"

Annoyed by Harry, Jackson shook his head, pushing back his chair to walk towards the door.

"While you all still don't get it, I'll take care of this traitor"

***

"What did just happen?!", Louis said as the door closed. He had shouted another "Jackson' after his ex, but of course he hadn't listened. Now Miley also stood up.

"Why did he keep this secret?"

"I don't know. And who does he think is the man on the video?", Harry wondered and looked back to the picture of the small note. Louis also stared at it.

'LIFE's Loud, Immortal, Almighty, Mysterious'

Quietly, he repeated those words out loud, tried to get it.

"Why is Jackson so sure of his assumption anyways?", Harry asked now.

"The note only shows how narcissistic LIFE is"

"I'm sure the message isn't what's written there", Louis said, still reading over it. And just when he combined this all; their assumption of it being someone from a higher security, now their knowledge of it being someone from Louis' team... he saw it.

His face went blank now as he checked again if he saw right. The first letters of every adjective were capital letters. Combined, they created a name.

Like in trance, he frowned as it now clicked in his brain.

"Liam"

***

Through the time he was in DEATH, Harry had often felt stupid and blind. And every time he thought he couldn't get more blind. And now, he again thought this as Louis said this name.

"Liam?!"

"This... no"

Speechless, Louis shook his head, fell back on his chair.

"No"

"Wait, so this...this all was Liam?!"

Harry also was speechless in this moment. So many memories with this security came back in his head. Just a few minutes ago, he had driven them here. Harry and Louis had trusted him so much, had always talked with him about this. He had known so much, yes; he knew a lot in general.

God, just yesterday, he had controlled the helicopter of them, while they had trusted him...

Now that he thought about this memory, he frowned. Liam was suspicious now, yes. Maybe always had been in Jackson's point of view. But... there had been so many moments in which Liam would have been able to get rid of Harry easily.

"Louis..."

"This isn't possible", this one said in trance, thoughts swinging back and forth between Liam seeming guilty and Liam not being able to do this.

"This can't be real"

After being quiet for a long time, Miley chose to say something now.

"Liam's your private security?"

Nodding quietly, Louis didn't really answer.

"Since when?"

"Since... since so many years", he now said, only stared at the wall. He couldn't believe this. Had he been so naive and blind? Had he been completely blind and oblivious about the real Liam?

"And you trust him fully?"

"Always have. He never made mistakes, he always was serious and one of the best securities"

"I think so, too", Harry agreed and looked to Miley, who tried to think about this again.

"He always was very professional and serious. And he always was so focused on Louis' safety. He's the last person I'd expect to be with LIFE to be honest"

"Could have been an act to not be suspicious. After all, you both are very shocked"

"But Miley, he would have been able to do so much more than just sneak a snake into Harry's room"

Although it was a scary thought, it was true. But it could also be the reason for this, right? Miley made a thoughtful sound, looking at the picture of the note again.

"Another question", she then said.

"Why would LIFE even tell us? I think you all trusted Liam and didn't really suspect him to be the one betraying you"

Silence was the first answer she got for a moment. Unsure, Harry talked now.

"Maybe... maybe Liam was involved in this, but only for a bit and now LIFE is betraying him and wants to put the blame on him?"

Thoughtfully, Louis kept quiet. Then he sat up, hand reaching for the hologram and changing it back to the camera footage. Humming in concentration, he looked at the time that showed on the camera footage of the man in front of Harry's door. The evening of Harry's and Louis' date. Liam...

"This isn't Liam", he said after a while. Miley's eyebrow raised, but didn't seem to be that surprised. Harry, though, looked at Louis, almost seemed hopeful. He just didn't want this to be true.

"Why do you think so?"

"Just think about it: The evening of our first date? Liam showed up many times and checked on us, even had time to be grumpy at us for running around in the rain. And moreover, he had to bring us towels; even wanted to bring us to our rooms"

"Louis, maybe he did that on purpose to not be suspicious and to have an alibi"

"Yeah... but remember what he told us when he showed up a bit late to check up on us?"

Thinking hard, Harry slowly remembered Liams words. After both had been scared that someone else would be in front of the door since Liam had taken so long to check up on them after they had been outside.

‚Sorry that I scared you. As I was walking here, I was held up because the security team had a few things to discuss for tomorrow. There didn't seem to be any hurry, but the whole team had already been here, so I said yes'

"He said he was in a meeting", he remembered for what Louis nodded.

"Let's assume Liam's innocent", Miley started.

"Then we should be able to have his alibi when we find out that he was at the meeting the whole time"

"And that someone tries to make us think it's Liam", Louis added.

"It just can't be a coincidence. Liam said there was no need to hurry, but still someone had insisted to do the meeting in that moment. This someone knew that another person would try to sneak into Harry's room and wanted the security to be caught up in the meeting. Liam though, knew about our date and showed up often; he also knew that Harry wasn't in the room and wouldn't be there soon. Not everyone from my security team knew about our date and the fact that Harry isn's sleeping in his room, though"

"So the guilty person planned the meeting to make them be distracted?", Harry asked.

"But this person needed to show up in the meeting and be present the whole time to not be suspicious"

"There have to at least be two people involved this plan", Miley agreed.

"One person is planning this meeting and the other is sneaking the snake into Harry's room"

"The person on my door wasn't a security of Louis' team then and only wore a jacket of them to look like Liam?", Harry assumed and Louis made a thoughtful sound.

"I'm not sure. We don't know if the person that prepared the meeting was wearing the right jacket; or maybe they just managed to get a security jacket. But at least we know that Liam's innocent"

"Uhm, you know... as much as I want this to be true... do you think we should just be convinced by this and completely believe Liam's innocent?"

"I know him better than that; Liam's not stupid. If he was an asshole and joined LIFE; he'd be the one to put those letters and be the betrayer that points the finger at innocent people from DEATH"

With that, Louis pushed his chair away and closed the hologram.

"What's the plan?", his boyfriend asked alarmed.

"My private security for years isn't a stupid womb that does what LIFE's telling him; he's capable of more", the mafia boss said, before he started to walk to the door.

"And what are you gonna do now?", he heard Harry calling after him as he kept on walking with sure steps.

"I'm going to stop Jackson from being a stupid jerk that does what LIFE wants him to do!", he was heard, before the door closed behind him.

***

Yeah, many people found Jackson annoying and didn't like him. Anyways, the fact that he didn't care about that was the most annoying for them for sure.

But hey, he wasn't a bad guy; he was just concerned about DEATH's safety.

He would lie if he said that he wasn't a bit mischievous as he saw the face of the private security of Louis, though. Of course it had been someone from Louis. Someone from Jackson's team would never dare to do this.

Good thing was that he didn't care if he was lying so he could just say that he wasn't sadistic in this. His grin said it all though as his team was showing up in the room where Liam was currently in, grabbing his arms and holding him still. Maybe he should give Louis a class in how to not be a bitch so people didn't just wanted to betray him. But as always, his smug happiness got interrupted by a certain high voice. And the tone in this voice was exactly the one he hated the most.

"Stop!"

Annoyed, Jackson made a sound, turned his head to see Louis walking towards them with quick steps.

"Let go of him immediately!"

Jackson's team, though, of course didn't do that. Louis noticed, stopped in front of them. He hated when they ignored his orders.

"Aria! Tell them to let Liam go", he said while looking to his security, who seemed to be relieved as he breathed when he saw Louis.

"So that he can go to Harry and kill him finally? Maybe we're having the same thoughts for once, princess"

"Shut the fuck up! Liam's innocent!"

"You seriously let yourself be as dumb and naive as Harry", Jackson answered.

"Didn't you see the note?"

"And why should LIFE do this?"

"I don't give a fuck about that, I just want LIFE to fuck off"

"You're a dumbass! You seriously just do what LIFE wanted us to do. Liam's innocent, he was caught up in checking up on me and Harry. And he was on a security meeting!"

Jackson turned his head to give Liam a confused look. This one sighed.

"I told you that I had a meeting"

"Thought that was a lie", Jackson mumbled, before looking down to Louis again.

"Still, he knows too much and a lot and it just makes sense"

"It would also make sense to just fire you", Louis said angrily. Jackson knew about the meeting and still didn't want to give in? At this point, Louis didn't know if this really was about DEATH's safety or again about what Harry had said. Jackson just had too much pride to give in and to admit that he maybe had gotten fooled and that Louis was maybe the one who was right.

"There was someone who held up a meeting to make the team be together so someone else could go to Harry's room"

"And stole Liam's jacket?"

"We don't know if it's Liam's jacket. On this evening, Liam wore his jacket, though. It's a bit confusing; at least two people had to be involved in this plan"

"Yeah, someone and Liam"

Now that Louis saw how sure Jackson was in this, he sighed and couldn't stop himself from also being unsure. Maybe Jackson was right...? After all, he didn't think about it and about Liam as a person. Quietly, he looked to Liam, whose face now changed as he saw Louis' hesitance.

"No, please!"

Feeling torn, Louis looked away while Jackson decided to not waste any more time, now that his ex was quiet for once, ordered his team to take Liam away.

"L'eau Courante, please! When did I ever disappoint you?!", Liam said in panic as the security began to walk him away. Frowning sadly, Louis watched him, couldn't look him in the eyes though. Jackson watched his ex's security getting escorted away as he called after him: "You made a mistake with this, Payne! Just wait!"

Chuckling in victory, he shook his head, while Louis still was unsure about this. It just didn't make sense. Did LIFE use Liam and now wanted to shut him up or was Liam completely innocent and never had anything to do with LIFE? Louis couldn't believe that Liam was the guilty one fully. But he had way too much power to just be a puppy of LIFE. But Jackson wouldn't see that for sure; he after all thought he was the most powerful and best one in this.

"Hey!"

Looking in the direction the voice had come from, Louis and Jackson saw Harry coming towards them. He stopped his running in front of them, looked around alarmed.

"Where's Liam?"

"Gone"

"What? What did you do?"

"We'll lock him up until we decided what to do", Jackson said. Still breathing a bit harder because of the run, Harry looked to his boyfriend, who kept unusually quiet. Had he again agreed to Jackson now?!

"Louis?!"

"I... I don't know", this one said and looked into the direction they had walked Liam away.

"What? You can't just kill him!"

Jackson sighed, turned to Harry now.

"Harry, as if we kill him"

The curly haired man was relieved to hear this, breathed out. Maybe Louis had made sure to convince Jackson to think about it again and to calm down before making such assumptions -

"We're going to torture him to get informations about LIFE"

"What?!"

"Jackson, this is just -"

"Shut up", Jackson interrupted Louis, who blinked perplexed, while his boyfriend felt his anger getting more and more into his head at how Jackson traded the smaller one.

"Focus on work finally. All the time, you were so mad and now that we know who it is you wanna take it back? Did you forgot that your little puppy almost got killed?"

"I'm not a puppy"

"That's exactly what a puppy would say. You better go now, your leaders are talking right now", Jackson said while not even looking at Harry. Alarmed, Louis saw in the corner of his eyes his boyfriend's hands forming fists in anger.

"What is going on with you?", he said and shook his head. Jackson always was mean and an asshole, but right now he really was freaking out. Not like other times, though, Louis was the calm one of them.

"Don't talk to him like that"

"There is your personal security, who tried to kill him, for fucks sake! Moreover, wants to destroy DEATH and us"

"Why are you so sure of that?"

Although Harry was furious, one thought entered his mind that he still managed to realize. Jackson didn't even think twice about this... maybe he was part of LIFE after all and just went with the plan?

"Louis?", he said, watched every move of Jackson now.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Louis sighed and looked to his boyfriend.

"Can you first..."

Stopping as he noticed what he wanted to say, he looked around. He didn't want to send Harry to his room, walking alone through the hallways. But he also didn't know who to order to come with him; was Xander also part of LIFE? God, this was so frustrating and giving him headaches.

"Can you wait in this room for a moment?", he then asked, pointing to the door they were standing in front of. There he would be safe, while Louis and Jackson were standing in front of it.

"I'm not sure", Harry said, not happy with the thought to leave Louis alone with Jackson. This one crossed his arms in front of his chest as he rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, you seriously ask him"

Although he didn't want to, Louis had to agree with Jackson. He had to order Harry in this and his boyfriend had to understand that he had to act as L'eau Courante right now.

"Just wait there", he then said and Harry sighed at Louis' apologetic eyes that asked him quietly to just do that. Without another word, only with a glare towards Jackson, who lifted an eyebrow unimpressed, he walked into the room. He had to trust Louis; and he also had to accept that the smaller man was capable of taking care of himself.

***

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

This was the first thing both heard as the door closed behind Harry. Perplexed, they blinked as they noticed the other had said the same.

"I'm sick of this, Louis", Jackson said pissed off.

"I'm sick of you, I'm sick of Harry, I'm sick of you both together and I'm fucking sick of your naive behavior. If you want a normal life then just fucking leave"

"I... I just try to not be fooled by LIFE and do the right thing", Louis said and tried to at east keep his voice low. He was more desperate to make Jackson think about this all again; this was more important than being mad at Jackson and call him an asshole. Although he really was one. But Louis should try to stay professional and calm; not like his ex.

"Jackson, please. Just think about this: All the time, Liam was here for us; he always was a good worker and a very professional one. And now, LIFE writes a note on which they hint to Liam? After they tried to kill Harry many times and failed? Someone tries to fool us and to get rid of Liam; probably because he's such a good worker and me and Harry would be less safe without him"

"Who convinced you of that? Harry?"

"No, stop that; I thought about this myself. I'm not that easy manipulated"

"When it comes to people you like? I don't think we agree in this topic"

Swallowing, Louis was quiet at first. Jackson always had been able to convince people very well and in the past, it had been even worse due to Louis' feelings. But in this, he couldn't convince Louis. He was sure Liam was innocent. And not even Jackson and his confident attitude could convince him otherwise.

"Let me talk with him", he therefore said.

"I wanna ask him if he's innocent or if he was used by LIFE and listen to what he has to say"

"Okay. But don't forget to infuse him the truth serum beforehand"

Sighing, Louis closed his eyes briefly. Jackson was just a stubborn dumbass.

"You did what you want by just locking him up without me wanting it. So at least let me do what I want and let me have a chat with him"

"So he can manipulate you?"

"If you really think I can be manipulated that easily, why did you help me and Harry when he got accused of manipulating me?"

This sentence made Jackson quiet for a few seconds, before he answered with gritted teeth.

"Wish I hadn't. He really is getting on my nerves"

"Why? He just wants to help"

"Exactly. It's annoying"

Shaking his head, Louis frowned a bit hurt.

"He doesn't have to interest you. Just accept that he's my assistant; that's the only thing you have to care about. My private life isn't your life anymore, so finally stop bugging us"

"Says the one who located me"

"That was a mistake. But how about you admit that you also made a mistake when you did the same?"

"I checked if you're safe"

"Of course. It obviously wasn't because I brought Harry to a house you've never been in"

In a bad mood, Jackson clenched his jaw again. Both men knew this conversation was more about too much pride; it always had been like that.

"I'm gonna talk to Liam now", the smaller man said, hoped Jackson wouldn't make an even bigger scene.

"And please... calm down and think about this again. Your pride shouldn't be in your way when it comes to admitting that maybe me as L'eau Courante and therefore your partner is right. You always act as if you're professional; so put that pride away and do your work"

With that, he opened the door next to them to signalize Harry he should come out now.

"You're a good worker, Jackson. Still, we both know we should try to stop our stubbornness since it often made us weaker; LIFE can easily take this to their advantage. So make sure your security let me talk with Liam", he told his ex, before walking away.

Harry came out of the room, glared at Jackson one more tine, before quickly walking after Louis. He could hear the‚dumbass', forced himself to ignore it, though. He really had to hold back; if he would act wrong, people would think he was with LIFE and therefore was punching the leader into his asshole-face.

***

"What are we gonna do now?", Harry asked when he was walking next to Louis.

"Where's Hannah?", he asked instead of answering.

"I... I told her to wait there for us"

With that, Louis lifted his bracelet to his mouths he kept on walking with sure steps.

"Hannah, can you hear me?"

"Very clear, L'eau Courante"

The voice wasn't only sounding through the speaker of Louis' bracelet and both stopped immediately as they turned around the next corner of the hallway, seeing Miley leaning on the wall there, of course with Bullet.

"What... what are you doing here?", Louis asked startled, quickly waking to the blonde, who chewed unimpressed on her gum.

"I don't have to listen to what Harry orders me"

"Maybe you should still do it to prevent me from disliking you", Louis answered, for what she chuckled.

"I actually just want to help"

"I don't know how you could help right now"

With that, Louis walked past her, his boyfriend following quickly. He tried to not be insulted by Miley just ignoring his statement about staying in the conversation room.

"I also could listen to what Liam has to say"

Asking, Louis turned around as he heard this.

"What?"

Miley stood straight now, hands in the pockets of her black pants.

"Jackson seems to make a mistake from what I heard. I trust you as L'eau Courante and in your instincts that Liam gets played here and we have to find out what's going on. So I could help by listening to what Liams says. I don't have anything to do with him and can stay focused and rational"

Quietly, Louis repeated her words in his head. While doing that, he heard how Harry whispered something towards him.

"Maybe it's a good idea. We're both very hopeful that Liam is innocent and he could use that if he had something to hide"

There still was one thought in Louis' brain: What if Miley was with LIFE? But no, he had to trust her and DEATH enough to believe that she was loyal and would stick to DEATH. So in the end, he mustered her, before turning around.

"Okay. Come with me"

Quietly and sure happy to be allowed to join them, Miley followed them, her bodyguard walking closely behind her.

"Uhm", Harry started at some point when he walked next to Louis again.

"I forgot to ask you that and I know it's a stupid moment..."

"Just ask", Louis said, strict but not as demanding as normally.

"I asked Niall if he wanted to be my security. Well... after we freaked out about the news about our relationship"

Blushing a bit, Harry had to smile although this situation wasn't something to smile about. But just... Louis and Harry were together! Niall had freaked out so hard, it had been so funny.

"Oh, really? What did he say?"

"First he wanted to think about it, since it would also cause some problems and worries. But after a few minutes after the we had ended the call, he already texted me that he's in"

Louis had to smile softly, because with Niall as Harry's security, he wouldn't worry about him being unsafe anymore. Niall was one of the most loyal people he knew.

"That's actually nice! So he's on his way here?"

"Yeah, he isn't sure when exactly he's able to be here, but he'll be here soon"

"Maybe he can help us with the Liam thing"

"Yeah..."

For a while they were quiet, before they reached the elevator. Miley had kept quiet, but both men were sure she had listened closely.

"You know, I'm very worried. Although I believe Liam's innocent... what if no one believes so, too? He has a family and a girlfriend and just... his life would be ruined because of this"

"Jackson has a thing for ruining other people's life's"

"How did this happen between you two?", Miley now asked, leaning against the elevator wall.

"What? Between us or Louis and Jackson?", Harry asked, but Louis shook his head.

"I told you to stop those questions"

"I'm just curious"

"We should focus on other things now"

Lifting her eyebrows shortly, Miley in the end nodded and kept quiet. Harry felt a bit sorry for her to become a leader in this situation. But well... if the situation with LIFE wasn't there, they wouldn't need another Killing Morth. Sometimes, Harry wondered how it had been like with Danielle as a leader in DEATH.

But right now, he wouldn't ask Louis about it. He wasn't tired of life.

***

Stepping out of the elevator, Harry looked around since he never had been down here. The hallways were grey and seemed to have thicker walls. It didn't look like in prison, but it probably was used like one from DEATH.

Miley, her security and Harry followed Louis, who by now was walking alone at the front. As he saw a certain security in front of a door, his mood dropped even more.

"Of fucking course", he mumbled, before they reached at the door. Stopping, he looked up to one of his absolute favorite security from Jackson's team.

"Open the door"

"Of course, L'eau Courante"

Louis really was a bit surprised that it had been that easy, but was more glad when the security opened the heavy door. He was the first to go in, stopped when he heard how the security behind him put his arm in the doorframe to stop his boyfriend, Miley and Bullet to follow Louis.

"Aria Soffocante told me to let L'eau Courante in. Not his whole escort"

Of fucking course. This security always made problems for Louis. Putting his hands into fists, Louis walked back to him, glaring up to him.

"He sure also told you that not only he is your boss, but me too. And Harry has a higher position than you and oh wait, Hannah, too. So let them in. Or should I get my security to make you?"

"From all I know your security is locked up"

"Don't you dare talk back at me! Now let them in before I make sure of it"

Obviously giving in with that, the security lowered his arm.

"Don't think I won't report this", Louis said, before turning around and walking further into the room.

"L'eau Courante -"

"Shut up and close the door", Louis interrupted him without looking back at him again. Of course he first acted all confident and then was scared.

"Why is everything that has to do with Jackson an asshole?", Harry asked when the door closed behind them. Miley chuckled as she also walked into the room more, looking at the wall of glass to the left, behind which Liam now stood up.

***

Staying serious, Louis walked to the control station, turned up the speaker for the room in which Liam was in and their own, too.

"Thank god you're here!", he heard Liam immediately say. He forced himself to stay serious, though.

"Liam", he started and this one's face changed a bit as he saw Louis' face.

"You don't believe me"

"Liam, what do you want me to do? Be all blind and not question this even a little bit?"

Liam sighed, while dropping down on the chair in his room again.

"No, of course not. I just feel so frustrated and humiliated"

"I want you to look at me and be serious and honest now", Louis said in a calm but strict voice. He couldn't just be all ‚Liam, I trust you and will get you out of here!'. He had to at least talk about this and be a bit rational.

When his security looked to him, he saw slight desperation and worry to lose his life forever in his brown eyes. But if Liam had been betraying them, it would be possible for him to act very well.

"Did you ever got involved with LIFE; had contact with them or even were part of it; for a short moment or from the beginning on?"

Although it was a question, Louis' voice was firm and serious, wasn't formulating it like a question really. Liam kept quiet, sighed then. Only shortly, he looked down for this sigh, before looking back into Louis' face.

"No", he answered, seemed to be a bit confused about the things he was accused of doing from one moment to the other.

"I never got involved with them; only like you all did on missions. And there was nothing I got to know more or anything. I know as much as you do and I have the same goal... just like I always had working for you"

Louis was silent, kept looking into his face. He didn't see any lie there, he just believed him. Liam had no motive to do that; he always had been happy with his job and with Louis as his boss. He had enjoyed to sit at his table with his family, too. All the time, he had been proud to have worked for this, had been proud to be a good security. And then he would just do this? Liam wasn't selfish enough to ignore his family and girlfriend for this nor was he stupid enough to do this. He hadn't even asked Louis once for a change in his job.

"Regardless of whether I believe you or not, what do you think would be your motives?"

"To betray you?"

"Yes"

"I... don't know really. I said the same to Jackson, but he didn't listen to me. I mean I never was unhappy with my job and always tried my best. And I love my job, why else would I do it for many years?"

For that, he got no answer. Louis just muted their microphones again, looking to Miley.

"I believe him", he said and Miley kept quiet, looked from Liam to Louis.

"You sure?"

"There's not even one slight hesitancy in this. I see literally no reason for him to do this"

Hearing how sure he was, Miley nodded slightly.

"Although I don't know him much... well, that means I can think about this rationally. And to be honest, there's really no reason for him to do that. It's more likely a trap of LIFE and Liam's their victim in this. We can't be sure for 100%, but if you are so sure of it and you trust Liam enough, we should trust your feelings and Liam more than LIFE"

"I think so, too", Harry agreed.

"After all, LIFE tried to fool us many times and it's smart of them to try to set us against the other to make us weaker. But we believed enough of them already and they never told the truth. Why would they?"

"Well, it also could be a trap of them. Liam could be with LIFE and they did that to look stupid and make us think about why should we believe them"

Louis nodded at Miley's statement.

"That's true. But that's a risk we have to accept to take. I can't just torture or kill him just to be sure. I would have to kill many people of DEATH then"

"Jackson for example", Miley said.

"He seemed suspiciously sure of Liam being with LIFE"

"I'm a bit confused about that, too", Harry nodded, looked to Louis, who kept quiet.

"He is loyal to DEATH", was all he said at first. But then he added something as he saw Miley and Harry not seeming to agree fully.

"We already had this and he proved he isn't with LIFE. He caught Danielle and watched me kill her. And that's not the only thing he did for me and DEATH in the fight against LIFE"

"What if this was the plan; I mean he suddenly caught Danielle after you failed many times to do that. Maybe he used her to make LIFE more powerful and now wants to have it for himself so he watched you kill her happily"

"We have to trust Liam, so we also have to trust Jackson!", Louis said to Miley.

"He's an asshole, but I have to separate Jackson and Aria Soffocante. And in the thing with LIFE; he isn't the problem here"

"Glad you noticed"

The three turned to the door, in which Jackson stood (Bullet didn't change his position on the wall, but he probably didn't have reflexes at all).

"You should rethink becoming a leader if you think of me that way, Miley", he said as he walked further into the room. This was the only thing he said about it surprisingly, before he stopped in front of his ex.

"Can we talk for a minute, princess?"

The nickname was back for what Louis knew that Jackson had calmed down at least a bit. He already wanted to nod, before Jackson added something.

"Or you know I don't give a fuck if the others listen"

Surprised, Louis lifted his eyebrows. Both sentences were things he hadn't heard often from Jackson.

"Yeah?", he still said of course, looking up to him as a signal for him to talk on.

"Maybe...", Jackson started, apparently had to overcome himself to say it.

"Maybe I was a bit too stubborn"

Not only Louis was blinking surprised; also Miley and Haery were a bit surprised at this. Liam meanwhile was curious what was happening behind the wall, but couldn't hear a thing what made him a bit upset.

For the next sentence, Jackson had to roll his eyes as an excuse to not look at the smaller man.

"And maybe I hoped it's Liam to finally have someone to put the blame on and moreover that it's someone from your team"

So it really had been about pride. Of course.

"Jackson. We have to stick together. And we also have to think about more than to be proud and think about ourselves and our private history"

"Yeah, got that... It could be that you were..."

The rest Louis couldn't hear since Jackson had mumbled it quietly.

"What?"

Sighing annoyed, the taller looked down at his ex again.

"It may be that you were more professional this time"

Ready to now receive a sassy answer from Louis, Jackson was ready to roll his eyes. Or to be grumpily shouted at; whatever mood Louis was in right now. But there came nothing but a soft voice.

"Thank you for thinking about it again. I won't say more to that than that we should stick together and trust the other. L'eau Courante and Aria Soffocante are partners as leader of DEATH. Nothing more and nothing less; this isn't a competition between us"

Next to Jackson's slightly stunned face, there was Harry's smile Louis could see in the corner of his eyes. The taller man was just so proud of Louis to be the calm one in this, to not use this situation to make fun of Jackson and be all smartass. He took the step in the right direction by not making Jackson feel like he had to be a selfish asshole again.

But Louis was just healing and moving on; he had no time to keep up this childish fighting. At least when it came to work; he knew well that he also had to calm down when it came to discussions when Jackson made comments about Harry. But it was a start, okay?

"At least not when it comes to LIFE", he added and grinned a bit, making Jackson chuckle. Now, the small man turned to Miley.

"It's nice that you trust me in my choices, but you also should trust me when I say that Jackson is a loyal leader and we have to trust him. And moreover, we have to trust his thoughts and accept them. So we probably should talk calmly about the thing with Liam and then think about a solution. Together as leaders"

"Where does this come from?"

Ignoring Jackson, Louis walked past him further into the middle of the room. He only gave his ex a quick smirk.

"So should we go to the conference room? We could also maybe ask James for help"

"You know what?"

Turning around, Jackson looked at his ex thoughtfully.

"If you're sure and also Miley and Harry are sure of this, I have to trust you. I'm not sure about this anymore, now that I thought more about what you said. There still is a risk, but I can't just trust LIFE more than one leader, one soon to be leader and one idiot"

"Really appreciate it", Harry mumbled, but knew Jackson didn't mean it as an attack right now.

"So... we'll trust Liam and ignore the note?"

"We maybe find some other hint there, but the hint at Liam, yeah", Jackson said and Louis smiled happily. Harry couldn't believe that Jackson really had thought about it more. Maybe a quiet Louis who had been more focused on keeping a cold head had triggered something in him to also think more about it; not like a loud furious Louis that only made both more stubborn and caught up in their pride.

As they walked out of the room to walk to the elevator that would bring them back into the more comfortable hallways of the MOTH, Louis walked between Jackson and his boyfriend.

"How about we forget the incident with the locating thing from yesterday?", he asked, looking up to Jackson.

"Which incident?", this one grinned, what made Louis' lips also form a grin. A small touch on his right hand made Louis look to his boyfriend then, who smiled at him, making Louis feel so proud. Although he already was proud how he had acted in this, he felt even better now that he saw Harry's happy smile. If he could put this smile on his pretty boyfriend's face through acting like that, he'd try even more to stay focused.

Although their hands weren't connected, they both felt their inner connection as they looked the other in the eyes. Louis was so happy to have him by his side.

"Uhm, guys?"

The three men stopped to turn around, where Miley was looking out of the room.

"Don't wanna interrupt your walk of victory, but what about Liam?"

Due to the faces the men gave her, she knew that they seriously had forgotten him in his cell. The security hadn't been able to call after them since the microphone and been off; he just had watched how everyone left without telling him what was going on.

"Jesus, DEATH really needs a woman"

***

Due to the fact that Jackson had kept the note in private, not many knew about the note. Only Mr. Dubois, who had shown the note to Jackson. Louis' ex had assured them that he'd talk with him so that not more people would expect Liam to be the evil one. Moreover, he'd have to talk to his team. Not to be a sadist, but Louis was quite mischievous about the fact that Jackson had to explain his team how he had exaggerated and that they would listen to L'eau Courante. But he kept the thoughts to himself to prevent any discussions.

He had no time to think about it further anyways as the door from his office opened behind him and he suddenly got attacked. Before, he had been in his office and had talked with Liam. Although he trusted his security, he had to make sure to tell him that if he was involved in this, he'd pay with more than just the loss of his job and death. Liam, though, had been calm and had accepted that. He seemed too happy about his trust and supported his behavior. His reaction had confirmed Louis' trust in Liam even more.

Now, the mafia boss made a startled noise as he got grabbed from behind. Or rather embraced by two arms.

"Louuuuuuu!"

"What... Niall?!"

He got lifted as Niall pulled him up and started to swing him to the left and right in joy.

"I knew it! You fuckers!"

"How did you sneak up on me like that?!"

"When's the wedding?!"

"Put me down!"

In this moment, the door of the room opened and Harry came in.

"Hey, Niall will be -"

He stopped his walk, just like his sentence as he got a glare from Louis, who was still being lifted by Niall.

"Oh"

"I have something for you, Harry!", Niall sing-longed, swinging Louis more as if he was a present. This one kicked his legs.

"Let me down!"

"I'd never let you down!", Niall said and hugged him tighter.

"Or should I call you Harry's boyfriend?! Louis Styles?!"

Harry couldn't hold back a smile as he saw them like this; saw how Louis wasn't that closed anymore nor stubborn. The small man only snorted.

"Should I call you fired?!"

Niall let out a loud laugh, before he put down the mafia boss, who glared at him, while pulling down his dress.

"Will you greet me like this everyday when you're Harry's security?"

"Yes!"

"No", Harry said, acting as if he panicked.

"Otherwise he won't allow this"

"That's right", Louis grinned happily for what Niall pouted. Although the blond man sure knew Louis wouldn't do that. On one hand he was happy for him becoming his boyfriend's security because Harry would feel safe; on the other hand he was happy for himself, since he'd never have to worry about Harry having a security that was betraying them.

Still, there was the worry about this; but they had to accept that. And as long as Niall was okay with this, it was alright. This also showed Louis that Niall had healed from the incident in the past because of which he had stopped working in the security team. He seemed to be ready to give this job another chance.

"By the way", he then added.

"Your job won't be to drink and eat with Harry"

"Well, he'd be more safe than when he goes on a mission with you. And since it's my job to keep him safe..."

Harry pursed his lips at the thought.

"Actually, he's right, you know"

"Oh, okay. Maybe you're right", Louis said and turned to the monitors behind him, turning his back towards the two men.

"What?", Niall asked confused.

"Harry, you can go get drunk. I have to leave now"

"Where to?", Harry immediately asked.

"No need for you to know that"

"I hate you"

Grinning, Louis didn't answer. The grin widened, when his boyfriend behind him talked on.

"You know I wouldn't let you go alone there"

"How romantic", Louis sighed as he turned around to them again.

"If it would be because of me and not because of your curiosity and will to help"

"I'm just very professional"

"Jesus", they both heard Niall, looked over to their friend, who had watched them, almost could cut the tension between them.

"Don't look like that", Louis said, cheeks blushing at bit as his friend had watched them talking all happy and fondly.

"Sorry, but it's so amazing to watch", Niall laughed as he fell down on one chair.

"You're just so obviously in love"

He had noticed that it maybe had been too early to say this as there was a silence in the room after this. Louis' mouth opened slightly shocked, before he cleared his throat, turning around again to hide his face.

"Enough joking, let's get back to business"

Harry kept quiet, also shocked about Niall's statement at first. But then a fondly smile fell on his lips and his eyes sparkled as he watched Louis turn around and saying this. His voice seemed distracted.

As if his body could feel it and immediately had reply it, Louis' lips also had to smile while he was looking down to the display. Shit, Niall was an idiot. And Harry even more.

Shaking his head briefly as a try to make his cheeks go back to their normal color, he cleared his mind. The fact that he wasn't getting mad at this statement nor immediately wanted to fight back was enough for him right now.

"Do you have the files, Haz?"

Seemed like his mind wasn't fully concentrated yet.

"Haz?!"

A sound behind Louis told him that Niall had jumped up from his chair. Harry's smile was almost hurting his cheeks for what he pressed his lips together and looked down to the stack of files he was holding in his arms.

"Of course, Lou", he answered with a soft voice.

"Lou?!"

At this point, it wouldn't surprise Louis if Niall fainted any minute. Chuckling unbelievably, he turned around, looked at Harry, whose eyes looked to him again as his head was still tilted down towards the documents in his arm. His smile was a grin by now as his eyes sparkled cheekily at him.

"You're an idiot"

"No, he's Haz!"

Both looked to Niall, who fell down on the chair again.

"You both are so cute together"

"Shut up and sign the stuff", Louis answered, although everyone in this room knew he was feeling more warm and giggly than strict and bossy. And the other men could also see that due to his cheeks and eyes.

Still smiling, Harry walked to the table and put down the files.

"I hope Xander doesn't hate me now"

"I thought about making him the security of Miley", Louis said.

"But I don't think she wants to let go of Bullet"

"Don't say his name!", Harry said more quieter, before he looked around in the room in fear. Frowning, Niall looked at the files.

"Who's ‚Bullet'?"

"I said don't!"

Rolling his eyes, Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's Miley's security guard. Weird guy"

"I tell you, he's a wizard", Harry said a bit scared.

"He always creeps up out of nowhere"

"Maybe he's in a mafia"

Laughing about Niall's joke, Louis walked to the table. Niall was by now signing the stuff he already knew since he had read over everything on his way here.

"Maybe you'll manage to make him talk, Ni"

"Oh, I'll try to; I'm quite good in that. I even managed to make Harry tell me about your relationship immediately"

Harry chuckled, before he sat down as well. Right now, he felt very comfortable with the thought of having Niall as his security and to be with him more often now. Still, they should have to focus on work often what could be difficult sometimes. But they'll make it work for sure.

"Who knows this by the way?", the blond man asked now as he turned over a page.

"Not many and we should keep it like that for now", Louis answered.

"You, Liam, Miley, Bullet and Jackson"

"Jackson knows?"

"Yes and he is jealous and wants to kill Harry now"

Niall laughed.

"No, but he sure didn't say he supports you and is happy and wants to organize your wedding"

"He didn't even want to organize his own wedding", Louis rolled his eyes. Just at the thought of marrying this man he shook his head. Yuck.

"God"

Niall and Louis looked to Harry, from who this word had slipped out as he had thought about what a big asshole Jackson was. He cleared his throat as he felt caught.

"Anyways, let's get this done"

Niall had to grin slightly, looked to Louis, who was by now leaning on the table with his hands, smiling fondly at Harry with the knowledge that his boyfriend had thought about never treating Louis like that. He was so adorable; and also right since he was treating Louis so perfectly. With a jumping heart and a tingling stomach at the thought of last night, he stood up straight again.

"Yes. You really take your time with signing this stuff, Ni"

Niall laughed as he signed the last paper.

"It's hard to focus on the signing instead of correcting every ‚Harry Styles' into ‚Harry Tomlinson'"

"Idiot. Are you done?", Louis said, ignoring his red cheeks as he put together the files again.

"I think ‚Louis Styles' sounds better", he heard Harry's voice, glared at him. Did he seriously need to talk more about this?!

When he saw his cheeky grin, he had to snort though. He couldn't just let this go like that.

"You think I'd just take your last name?"

"Depends on how I ask you I guess"

"Oh? And how do you think you had to ask me to make me agree to this?", Louis asked as he put his hands back on the table to lean over it towards Harry in interest.

"I don't think it's appropriate to answer this while Niall's here"

Louis' teasing face dropped, while Harry blinked slowly as his tongue licked over his lips the smaller man's eyes immediately laid on.

Niall meanwhile widened his eyes and slid away with his chair a bit. He had to get used to this probably; maybe he should have a talk with Liam about how to handle situations like this.

The mafia boss was kind of speechless, body getting hot just at many thoughts entering his mind. Harry probably had meant to eat him out while asking this and this imagine was enough already. But it also had sounded so confident and threatening that Louis couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend pinning him down on the mattress, big hand around his throat, choking him slightly and making him agree to this.

The moment the door opened, Louis jumped, turning to it. Clearing the throat he wanted Harry's hand around, he straightened his dress, tried to push away those filthy thoughts.

"What?", he asked immediately. Jackson stopped in his walk as he noticed this behavior and his face he knew very well from the past. His look went to Harry, who was looking at the table, a small smile on his lips that widened every second that went by.

"What's going on?", Miley asked as she walked past Jackson further into the room, oblivious what was going on.

"Nothing", Louis answered, pointing to Niall, while again clearing his throat again.

"That's Niall Horan. He's Harry's new personal security"

Standing up, Niall reached out his hand to shake Miley's.

"I'm also disturbed", he said and Louis glared at him. Harry had to laugh slightly, tried to hide it what didn't work given to the face of Louis as he glared back at him and Jackson's raised eyebrows.

"'New'?", Miley repeated Louis' words and mustered Niall.

"Yeah", this one nodded.

"But we already know each other for a while; I'm good friends with Louis"

"Oh, so it's like me and Bullet", she said.

"We knew each other for a long time too until he became my security"

"Oh, yeah, Bullet", Niall nodded as he remembered the name.

"Where is he?"

At Miley's nod behind herself, Niall just now noticed the man standing next to the door. He frowned startled, looked to Harry, whose eyes were more wide than amused now. This man really creeped up out of nowhere.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What do you think about the thing with Liam?
> 
> LIFE's a bitch (and life too)  
> I really like Narry & Nouis in this x  
> Seriously, how powerful would Louis, Harry, Jackson & Miley be if they would just stick together lmao  
> Are you in for some BDSM Larry smut?? Then read the new one shot in my one shot book oop- <3
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28 I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3All the love xx@runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	24. ||21||

It was late evening when Harry was in Louis' room, texting Kendall while he was still breathing harder since he had just come back from training. He wanted to text her back, before he'd take a quick shower.

His boyfriend meanwhile was in another meeting and had told him to be in his room later. Seemed like Harry would now start to almost live in Louis' room, too. Not that he minded a single bit.

At the door opening, he put his phone away, looking to where his pretty boyfriend was walking in this moment. The smaller looked exhausted, but still smiled as he saw the curly haired man. His eyes mustered him briefly, when he noticed the taller was in his sportswear and looked sweaty after training.

"Hi there, daddy"

Seeing Harry's speechless face turned his smile into a cheeky grin.

"How are you?", he had to giggle then, sat down next to his boyfriend, who let himself be kissed on the lips shortly.

"I, uhm, I'm good. Except for that you kill me"

Automatically while answering that, one of his hands reached out and found its way to Louis' lower back. His boyfriend meanwhile rolled his eyes with the same grin, while he started to take off his high heels, wiggled his toes slightly when they were free.

"Since you and Niall actually planned on training together earlier, but you just now came back, I bet in the end you and Niall ended up eating"

"We might had dinner together..."

"You're terrible", Louis laughed for what Harry had to grin stupidly.

"You from all of us should understand us for rather eating than working out"

"I don't understand that you were able to do it alone after eating; and also after you woke up early this morning to seriously have a run in the woods"

Harry chuckled at Louis' sassy voice, thought of his grumpy behavior this morning. But then he became serious, his hand stroked over Louis' back reassuringly.

"How was the meeting?"

Sighing at this question, Louis stood up and stretched his back with an exhausted sound.

"Okay, I guess. We managed to talk about some safety stuff and I also got to know Miley a bit better. We also talked about trying to trust each other; at least when it comes to work... I also told Miley to stop her questions about private things; in work stuff she can of course ask questions. Moreover, we'll have another meeting tomorrow where I want you to join"

"Okay", Harry answered as he nodded, watching Louis meanwhile walk to his closet.

"Did someone comment something on the thing with Liam again?", he asked louder so the smaller man would hear him.

"No; Jackson did what he promised for once"

Glad about that, Harry leaned back on his hands that lay on the mattress behind himself. His boyfriend's words made him think back to what had happened a few hours ago.

"Still odd how he immediately went with the assumption Liam's the guilt one", he mumbled rather to himself. After they all had met in Louis' office, they had talked a bit more about the situation and the note from LIFE. They had no clue why they had put the note there except for the plan that they'd think Liam was betraying them.

"What?"

Louis had noticed that Harry had mumbled something, hadn't heard him completely so he asked about it when he came out of his closet. This woke Harry from his thoughts of the meeting; blinking he looked to Louis, who was walking towards him in his short satin pyjama. The taller still wasn't used to this, but at least he was sitting so he couldn't stumble and fall at the pretty sight. Although his eyes were already wandering over his body, his mouth managed to answer the smaller man.

"Didn't think Jackson would listen to you and rethink about this and in the end even give up his pride. And even more, in front of me and Miley"

Without stopping his steps, Louis hummed. Not thinking about it, he then put his legs to the right and left of Harry's hips on the mattress, plopping down on his lap. The taller's arms wrapped around his waist immediately, holding him closer, while the ones from Louis were loosely hanging over his shoulders, one hand playing with his curls.

"Wasn't the first time I was right and he listened to me. Although he'd say otherwise of course. But yeah, it was surprising that he did that in front of you"

"Really?"

"You seem surprised about the fact that I'm right sometimes"

"No, but about Jackson listening to you", Harry chuckled, before he let his upper body fall back onto the mattress, making them both lay now. Yawning, Louis rested his head on Harry's chest, feeling more safe and warm every second that passed.

"It's four leaders after all; not just Aria Shit-ocante"

"The same for in his mind? I don't think so", Harry remarked while laughing about the name, heard the chuckle of his boyfriend, before a hand was lifting his shirt a bit. Surprised, he looked down, saw Louis' eyes laying on the skin he now was able to see.

"Got any plans?"

Louis grinned as he hummed, before looking back up to his boyfriend's face.

"You just look very good after working out"

Shaking his head with a soft smirk, Harry's hands wandered the curve of Louis' hips up and down, squeezing the flesh sometimes.

"You look very good after a meeting"

"Oh and not while the meeting? When I'm all bossy...?"

Biting his grinning lip, Louis sat up to lean down over him, his hands next to Harry's head. The taller's hands stopped at his waist the moment he arched his back more, holding them steady while answering.

"Then you're looking too good"

It made Louis laugh slightly, before he sat up fully, looking down to where his hands were still on Harry's shirt. Pursing his lips, he grabbed the end of it to lift the fabric more.

"You sure are feeling hot, aren't you?", he said, letting it go as he had pulled it up the most he could without Harry's help, hands wandering over the naked tattooed skin. His mouth watered at the muscles he felt tensing under his touch.

"Not because of the sport, though"

Blinking, Louis looked up to his boyfriend, who was watching those small hands touch his upper body.

"You're very dirty today. Already were this morning"

"I told you; you ruined me"

Chuckling, the man on Harry's lap pulled on the shirt more so the other gave in, helped him take it off. Humming satisfied to see even more skin, Louis' eyes were following his hands that were roaming over his chest and his arms.

"Mmh, shouldn't find you so attractive when you're this sweaty"

"You shouldn't find me attractive in general; I'm your employee"

"Right and you dislike me being your boss"

"Of course, Mr. Tomlinson"

The elder couldn't hold back more, leaned down to put his lips onto the other one's while his hands were grabbing the muscles of his upper arms harder. The sound he made while doing that, showed the man he was kissing how much he enjoyed that.

"Shit, you already gained weight", he said, remembering how Harry had lost a bit of weight given to his injuries in the past.

"I hope the way you like"

"I actually don't care", Louis answered between kisses. He wouldn't care a single bit if Harry would gain weight in general; why would he if that meant his character would stay the same?

"But I meant muscles"

"Well, yeah... all I do is spending time with you, almost getting killed and in my free time working out"

Although the thing about him almost getting killed wasn't anything to joke about, Louis smiled against his lips. The smile dropped soon, though, as his teeth caught his boyfriend's lower lip, before letting it go soon after.

"How about we combine those things then?"

Already at Louis' teasing voice, Harry shuddered, breathed in as he leaned after him to be able to kiss his lips again.

"What do you mean?", he still asked which made Louis smirk. He leaned back more to be able to look at the taller man's face.

"We spend time, while doing something that is as exhausting as working out and since you always tell me I'm killing you... we'll combine everything"

"Shit, you seriously kill me", Harry answered, wasn't able to do more than just lean in, one hand holding Louis' neck to prevent him from going back again. The smirk on Louis' lips widened as he felt Harry's other hand wandering further down on his body. He had to slightly hold back himself as he felt this hand kneading his ass. It made him let out a sound, before he got pulled to the side so he soon was the one laying on the mattress, while Harry kept on kissing him as he leaned over the smaller body.

Louis sighed into the kiss as it felt so good to feel Harry's hands touching him; he just couldn't get enough of this. When the lips of his boyfriend left his and began to wander down to his neck, he opened his eyes though.

Oh no.

Sitting up on his elbows, he put his hands on the broad shoulders of Harry, stopping him with that.

"What's wrong?"

Louis opened his mouth, staring into Harry's handsome face, before not being sure what to answer now.

"I, uhm..."

Then his face changed, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"I have an idea", he answered then, voice getting seductive as he already was pushing Harry to the side to be on top again. Surprised, Harry let him do that, hands on his hips as he leaned back.

"Okay...?"

Although there was slight confusion in his eyes, there mostly was excitement for what Louis had to grin more.

"You'll like it, daddy", he said against his lips, voice still seductive as one hand grabbed into his curls. The taller made a sound, head already lifting to connect their lips. Louis let him, replied while his other hand wandered over his upper body. The hands of Harry meanwhile were wandering the smaller man's sides up and down greedily.

They made out for only a short time, which made Harry a bit impatient, showed it by laying his lips on Louis' neck as soon as their lips separated.

"Hmm", Louis made, before he opened his mouth.

"You should take a shower"

With the grin he felt against his skin, he had to grin, too. He wasn't grinning with Harry, though, but rather about him.

"Care to join?", he heard a deep voice in which he also heard the grin. Louis opened his eyes, smirk widening, while he made another humming sound. Then his smirk dropped and he stopped Harry's lips from kissing his neck by pulling his left leg up and to fall onto the mattress alone.

"No, I'll go to bed"

While answering, he stretched his back and made a tired sound. It was hard to hold back his gloating grin, but he managed, although he now opened his eyes and saw Harry's confused face as this one sat up. Startled, he looked next to him, eyes wandering over his stretching body.

"What?"

Before Louis could answer, the slight smirk was back on the younger man's lips as he leaned down over his boyfriend, hands already starting to roam over his body.

"I see; should I convince you to join me?"

"Hm, no", Louis answered innocently, took his hands to push them from his body.

"Gonna sleep now"

Apparently, Harry now noticed that he wasn't teasing; or at least not the way he had thought, which made his smirk drop.

"What?"

"I'm sleepy. My idea was to go to bed and cuddle while falling asleep; don't you like that? What did you think?"

"I..."

Now that Harry's face was looking even more stupid, Louis had to grin. The teasing sparkle in his blue eyes told Harry that he knew exactly what Harry had thought.

"You thought I'm gonna get dirty with you after you were so smug today?"

"Wait, you just planned this to punish me?"

Unimpressed over Harry's confusion, his blue eyes followed his own hand that was wandering over one tattooed arm.

"Hm, did it work?"

"I don't know if you're teasing me or being serious"

"See? You already don't take me serious anymore, only because we're together now", Louis answered, grin widening as he looked back up to Harry's perplexed face.

"Daddy was very naughty today; was smug and told me things that made me blush and be shocked, while we were in the office in front of others. You thought you'll get away with that, huh?"

At those words, Harry made a sound, before he almost desperately leaned over him, arms wrapping around his waist between his back and the mattress, making the smaller arch his back.

"Oh, god, Lou, please!"

"You get off on that?", Louis grinned knowingly.

"You really changed"

"I thought we're gonna have some fun together", his boyfriend answered, almost pouted when he leaned his face down in his neck.

"Oh, I have fun"

Now, Harry literally whined into the skin of his sadistic boyfriend, who grinned more. He wasn't fully hard, but definitely excited; his dick and his body. And now Louis just wanted to stop this? This seriously was fucking mean! He would have to take care of it alone in the shower like a teenager?s

"Take a shower without jerking off and then we're gonna sleep", he then heard the voice crashing his plans again.

"Wait what?"

The smaller had to laugh when Harry sat up, looked down in shock.

"Well, you probably should learn some self control. So be good", Louis said, for what Harry blinked perplexed.

"Wait, you're seriously... serious?"

"I told you to take me serious", Louis answered, voice back to being strict, showing him to not talk back now.

"I don't mind if you're being you, but you should still think of the consequences if you're seriously making me horny in the office while all the others come in"

"It really caught you off guard", Harry had to grin. But his grin immediately dropped, when Louis sat up and made him lean back as he answered.

"Definitely wrong answer"

"But Lou!"

"You're a baby"

The taller pouted, while he watched his boyfriend sliding back to lay down on the bed.

"If you're quick, you're allowed to put lotion -"

He stopped startled, when his boyfriend already jumped up from the bed, stumbling as he quickly walked to the bathroom.

"... on my skin", the smaller finished his sentence perplexed, stared at the already closed door. Then he had to chuckle as he shook his head. God, his boyfriend was such an idiot. But that was nothing new.

***

"A vacation"

"Not really; just a weekend"

The silence in the room was answer enough. But Jackson't face was also answering, while he let the big weapon in his hands fall down on he table in front of which they stood. This took the attention of the smaller towards it as he nodded at it, not recognizing it.

"What's this?"

Proudly, Jackson's hand laid down on it, while he was now also looking down to the big engine.

"A new weapon of mine. It shoots blades with enough force to sever body parts"

"Pretty aggressive", Louis just answered, letting his hand also wander over the engine, before seeing the small symbol of Jackson's team there, since he had worked on it. But there wasn't only a grey triangle. Louis' face changed when he saw a red triangle next to it.

"Quen's triangle"

"Oh, yeah. We worked on it for a while and I finished it now"

Only a nod was the answer of Louis, who had to swallow. Sometimes, he had repressed this and when suddenly the topic came up it threw him off much and back was everything he had already felt a few weeks ago.

The quiet reaction of his ex didn't go unnoticed by Jackson, who looked back to the smaller. Seeing this one's gaze at the weapon as he seemed to be in deep thoughts again, made him rethink about the weekend with the inner circle Louis had told him a few minutes ago. They had met in his office, both had been early so Louis had used the opportunity to talk about it.

"You know...", he started without knowing what to say. While he didn't want to tell Louis, he knew that this one had contacted his psychotherapist... no, Jackson wasn't a stalker, he just had wanted to check this.

...

Well, Louis had to be in the right condition to work, right? There was no other reason why Jackson had checked that...

Louis didn't even react to his ex starting a sentence, only seemed to be in his thoughts about his dead friend more and more, so Jackson sighed.

"Maybe we should do this stupid weekend"

Now his ex reacted by frowning, before he looked up. In his blue eyes still lay a sparkle of sadness. Not that Jackson cared of course...

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, the taller man turned away a bit; he hated to talk nicely about such stuff.

"Not that I need rest or this stupid free weekend... but it sure would help some of our friends. And Quen deserves it, yeah"

"You... you just said it's stupid"

"It is. But whatever, I don't have to support it fully for it to maybe be a good idea"

"Wait, you agree with this? Just like this?"

Shrugging, Jackson leaned against the table, arms crossed in front of his chest now.

"Yeah, so what? You want me to tell you to not do that and to focus more on work?"

Perplexed, Louis' mouth opened, before he closed it for a few seconds. Just then he was able to answer.

"I... I thought about so many reasons why we should do this and why you should agree to this; and now you just say this?"

"Did you prepare a presentation?"

"Kind of..."

In this moment, the door of the office opened and Harry stepped in.

"Oh, hey"

Louis had to smirk slightly as he saw his boyfriend and some thoughts of yesterday and this morning came back in his mind. He had woken Harry by shifting around and rubbing himself (his ass) against the taller (his dick). Harry's face after he had woken up and noticed that Louis still was teasing him and wouldn't help him had been more than amusing.

Apparently, he tried to not show it, though, when he now stopped in front of both leaders.

"Good that I see you; I wanted to talk about Miley"

"What?"

"Well, don't you think we should give her a... I don't know, a chance to prove herself? We have to trust her completely and I thought we could maybe leave her alone for a while"

Confused, Jackson's brow lifted.

"Leave?"

"Yeah, maybe for, hmm... how about for two or three days?"

"He already agreed, Harry"

Confused, Harry looked to his boyfriend, who was grinning in amusement. Blinking, he then looked back to Jackson, who shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, what?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What? Don't say it was obvious that you would agree to it this easily!", Louis protested and stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest. Perplexed, Harry just stared at Jackson.

"What happened? You changed"

"Watch out, puppy. Maybe my condition is that you won't come with us so that the weekend actually will be nice"

"Okay, you didn't change", Harry said, rolling his eyes while looking away. But what had he expected? Nevertheless, he hadn't expected Jackson to agree to this immediately.

Thoughtfully, Louis bit his tongue to not say something about this Troye-guy. Maybe they didn't even have contact anymore... okay, that was naive since they had to know the other a bit more when Jackson seriously was at his home sometimes.

"Harry comes with us and you know that"

"Actually, he isn't in the inner circle"

"And why not? He's more involved in this than Rita was"

"Why are you thinking of Rita now?"

"Well, it's true. She also was in the inner circle after being with Dan for a while... longer than we all knew, but still. Oh, wait... no, you knew"

"Bringing up old topics now, huh? Should I also start this game?"

"Guys, how about we, uhm, focus on the important topics", Harry interfered since this conversation had a high potential of escalating.

"We'll do the weekend?"

"I don't know if we can plan it like this; but we can try", Jackson answered for what Harry looked to Louis.

"So talking about the pro's about doing the weekend with the inner circle the whole night was unnecessary"

"Wow, your relationship has to be very nice, if you have the time to talk about this at night"

Grinning at this, Louis looked to his boyfriend, who pressed his lips together while looking away. He still was a bit grumpy about how Louis had woken him up this morning. This wasn't fair! And it made Harry feel like some impatient greedy teenager.

"Anyways", he cleared his voice and walked around the table as if getting away from Louis would calm down his body.

"Who will join this meeting?"

"Miley, whom we can tell we'll leave alone for two or three days to check her abilities on being a leader", Jackson answered, once more rolled his eyes as he took the new weapon.

"Liam will also be here soon", Louis added, while ignoring his ex. He still was surprised he had agreed to do the weekend with their friends this easily. But maybe he also needed some rest...? Although Jackson was an asshole, Louis wondered if his ex was feeling okay lately. They never talked about that; even less now since they weren't together anymore. Nevertheless, he couldn't check up on him now; he also wouldn't answer when Harry was in here for sure.

And not even only him; also Liam and Miley were walking in now, together with Bullet and Niall. The latter had waited in front of the office when Harry had walked in, since his job was to make sure no ones else would walk in. But now that he also would be part of the meeting, he walked in with the others.

Although he was used to separate private friendship from work, it was hard for him to keep serious around Harry or Louis at first. With Louis, he had done that in the past, but then they only had seen the other sometimes at work; they had seen each other more in private life.

"Good morning", he now said, gave Louis a happy smile.

"Morning", this one only answered, while looking through the group that had entered his office. His eyes stopped at the woman, who was wearing all black as always. His eyebrows lifted as he saw what she was wearing. With a jumpsuit over which she wore a black jacket, she wore black plateau shoes and several silver chains. Somehow, her style reminded the mafia boss of Quen; she also had worn many chains and bracelets as well as long nails. Blinking, he tried to focus on work now.

"Miley, did you arrange everything I told you to?"

"Sure", her deep voice said, while she nodded to her security, who stopped in front of Louis next to the woman, held out a few files for the smaller man. This one felt even more small in front of the tall security guard and Miley, who was quite tall and moreover was taller due to her shoes.

"Good. Thanks"

He put them on the table, while looking at Liam. Seeing his security being back in his usual serious mood, he had to smile.

"Liam, you got the list?"

"Of course"

Nodding since he hadn't expected anything else, he sat down, while also the others had started to sit down around the table. The mafia boss looked down on the list Liam had brought with him while sliding closer to the table in his chair.

"Okay, so this is a list of the security guards that were in the meeting with you the other night?"

"Yes"

Nodding shortly, Louis let his eyes wander over the names, before looking to his security guard.

"And do you know who had insisted to hold it up?"

"No, that's the problem. Normally, it's listed, but this time it isn't. The list is like a security meeting we had planned from the start"

A bit grumpy about this answer, Louis looked back down at the list.

"Of course the person isn't this stupid", he mumbled. Would have been too easy to just see the name, right?

"Actually it's strange that the person didn't put my name on it"

"Wait, you're not on the list?", Jackson became aware. Seemed he still had a slight distrust against Liam.

"I am. Moreover, Louis and Harry also know that I was there by the way.. just like every security guard that was in the meeting. But I meant that I wonder why LIFE didn't#t put my name on the tag for the security guard who held up the meeting"

"You didn't notice anything striking?", Miley asked as she looked to him thoughtfully.

"I mean did someone talk suspiciously much or less or had many topics prepared to make the meeting take much time?"

The security guard seemed to think about it as he looked away in silence.

"Not that I remember; I already thought about it. But it actually was as always"

"Did someone talk much about Louis?", Jackson asked now as he looked over the papers Miley had brought with her earlier.

"Well, we of course all talked about him"

"Was someone annoyed or something similar?", Niall wondered now.

"I mean there had to be something suspicious about one person, right?"

"I don't know; no, actually it was like always"

"And some were missing?", Louis now said as he saw a few names on the missing list.

"Yes, I noted them. We should check their alibis"

Nodding at the thought, Louis kept quiet. Harry watched him doing that, before he began to talk with an asking voice.

"So we assume that at least one person that missed the meeting and one person that had been in the meeting is with LIFE...?"

"I guess so, yes", Miley nodded; Harry was surprised that she was the one who answered his question.

"We have to think like they do", Louis mumbled, laid down the list on the table as he looked through the round of people he trusted (or just had to).

"Someone keeps on getting informations that are very private"

"Yes, it's obvious", Jackson answered.

"After all, they knew so much; already when Danielle was alive"

"I always was wondering about that", Louis mumbled in thoughts.

"At some point she seemed to know so much and about so many things"

"At some point, yes", Jackson agreed.

"So we have to assume that with the moment she knew so much, she kept on having contact with someone in DEATH"

"When did it start to be obvious?"

"Hmm... I guess when she made the MOTH her own central again", Harry answered Miley, for what Liam also began to talk.

"It was very suspicious, yes. And after that so much was happening; she also attacked us in the trainings hall in Italy and managed to manipulate Louis' weapons"

Louis frowned quietly, but nobody thought about if he was listening while he was looking at the table. Instead, Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, she knew much; I remember how much since it always fucked me up"

"Huh", Louis made quietly, while not moving, still looking at the table. Still, nobody really noticed this, since they were caught up in their conversation.

"Maybe if we think more about it and find out when this started exactly, we can check the calls of everyone that time from Louis' team", Niall proposed, already looked skeptical about this plan thought. It sounded like a lot of work, and they couldn't find out the exact moment Danielle had started to have contact with someone.

"Even if we would be able to find out the exact moment", Liam started.

"Some higher positions of the team can't be tracked for safety reasons. You wouldn't find out if I was in contact with Danielle"

Jackson's eyes went smaller with this, while Harry sat up.

"Wait, what?"

Nodding, Liam just hoped it wouldn't make him suspicious again.

"Yeah; not many, but me, for example, as the highest security of L'eau Courante is able to do that"

"Who else has this?"

"I don't know exactly", Liam answered, mouth twisting unsure.

"And we shouldn't just assume someone being guilty because he has a higher position and this ability"

"Uhm", Louis now said, looked up for the first time. Nevertheless, Jackson talked on.

"Still, it would be an opportunity for someone to have contact with Danielle without someone being able to prove it that easily"

"And what if someone got themselves access to one of the other accounts to do that?", Miley asked, eyebrows also skeptically lifted as she seemed to share the opinion with Liam.

"After all, it would make another one suspicious. Moreover, we still don't know if the jacket the man in the camera footage in front of Harry's room is the person's one, by the way. It could also be any other employee who just wore it"

"Guys?"

"Still, we have to at least start in one group and we chose Louis' security team", Jackson said slightly pissed.

"Hey"

Just now did the others look to Louis, who had been unusually quiet in the last few minutes. With a confused frown, he opened his mouth. But he seemed unsure before saying it, seemed to not know if he was just confusing something or if he really had a right thought.

"I... the note in Harry's room... what was written there?"

Sighing since he was rather unimpressed, had thought his ex would say something useful, Jackson sighed.

"Seriously, princess? Just for your information: We already talked about the meaning of the note yesterday, in case Harry fucked your brain out"

A loud laugh filled the room the second he had said this, while Harry turned bright red.

"Very appropriate", Miley just muttered unimpressed over Niall's loud laugh.

"Shut up, I'm serious!", Louis said with a louder voice now as he sat up. At least now did everyone in this room know that he indeed was serious, since he didn't let himself be provoked nor did he make a joke about it.

"We thought about what it meant and noticed that they wanted to make a trap; make us think Liam is with LIFE"

"Yes", Jackson said, eyes closed annoyed by the topic.

"Right", the mafia boss talked on.

"It said 'LIFE's Loud, Immortal, Almighty, Mysterious'", Miley said, a bit annoyed by Jackson's behavior. She had started to really trust Louis' instincts.

"We only wondered about the message and the note itself", Louis nodded, before he looked around.

"But I think they seriously made a mistake"

"What do you mean?", Harry asked, still with slightly reddened cheeks.

"After all, they seem to never make mistakes"

The sentence made Louis grin.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even them. We just had to wait for their mistake and notice it"

"What?", Jackson's voice sounded, still annoyed but also kind of curious.

"They were probably caught up in their narcissistic asses, since they forgot about something", Louis said happily when he leaned back. Everyone looked at Louis, waiting for his explanation. Still grinning satisfied, Louis looked around the group.

"They know what we call them"

***

The room was silent, which showed Louis how they all seriously had forgotten this. Also the faces of every single one in the room was so funnily stupid for what he had to chuckle, sitting up again.

"Guys! Nobody else except for people involved in the case against LIFE knows about the name we called this Danielle mafia shithole!"

"That..."

Perplexed, Jackson just kept on staring at the table. Niall, who hadn't known that much about this topic seemed impressed, but not as shocked than the person sitting next to him. Harry looked as if he just had found out the earth was round and not flat.

"Fuck!"

About his boyfriend looking like he would faint any second, Louis had to laugh.

"For fuck's sake. Yesterday we seriously talked about this fucking note for hours and now this?!", Jackson hissed, angrily looked to Louis as if this one was to blame.

Not impressed by his ex's anger, the smaller man shrugged.

"We're clowns"

"There's only a small number of people knowing about LIFE?", Miley asked to check what this meant. She seemed to be the only one who was in the condition to think further right now.

"Yeah. Only the upper security teams and some other people"

"We should make a list of every single one"

"Watch us being on the suspicious people list", Liam said to Harry, who sighed. Nothing new to them.

Still, he was so shocked. Of course, Louis was right, not everyone knew about this name. And LIFE actually shouldn't know about this name either since it had been made up by DEATH in their own walls. But... shit, they hadn't thought about it! They had gotten so used to this name. Good thing was that this couldn't be part of a plan to confuse them more: Without knowing someone who knew about the name, they wouldn't have been able to get to know the name. But still, of course more people in the lower positions could be part of LIFE. But it at least made things a bit easier for them to start.

"Liam, can you note everyone from my security team who knows about this name?", Louis asked Liam, who already was writing down on a paper, nodded while doing so.

"Who else knows about this except for your higher security guards?", Niall asked.

"A few people in the health section; weapon section; law section..."

"Law section?"

Surprised by this, Miley's eyebrows lifted for what Louis nodded. While doing so, he looked to Jackson, who was checking the names on his bracelet.

"Only a few because of some incidents. Ms. O'Brien for example; or... Mr. Crey, Ms. Twist"

The last name made Louis flinch. Fuck, right.

"What?", Miley asked confusedm, when he noticed this reaction.

"Ms. Twist?", Harry repeated the name confused. Jackson nodded, had a unbothered face when he looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, Ms. Twist"

In disbelief, Louis watched his ex being like this.

"We should check every single one on this list, yes", he said, while his foot kicked against the taller's shin under the table.

"You all always act so strange when we talk about this woman", Harry said, chuckled as he shook his head.

"Whatever", Niall sat up, gave Louis a glance that broke his heart a bit. He seemed angry and disappointed.

"Who in the health section knows about it?"

Thankful for the topic change, Louis put his chin in his hand.

"Ms. Vendler, the doctor of mine, of course -"

"Wait"

The deep voice of Harry interrupted him; he gulped as he saw this one's look on the table, before he looked up, a deep frown on his forehead.

"Wait... Ms. Twist?"

"Yeah, Harry", Jackson answered, slight amusement in his voice as if he was making fun of a child, while he looked down on his bracelet.

"I'm confused... but it makes sense now"

"Uhm, what?", Louis asked, voice higher. But a calm, small smile grew on his lips when Harry looked at him.

"Oh fuck"

"How about we focus on the health section?", he said, voice still higher in slight panic.

"Yeah", Niall answered, nudging Harry's arm with his shoulder.

"Who was with you when you were injured?"

"I can't believe it", Harry ignored them.

"It was right in front of my eyes"

"What?", Miley asked, seemed to be very confused right now.

"Who's this Ms. Twist?"

"Just an employee", Louis answered.

"No", Harry answered. It made Louis stop his breathing, when he saw that his boyfriend seemed to talk on.

"I think..."

It was hard to focus on Harry's words, when all Louis heard was his own heartbeat quickening in his chest so loud he heard it in his ears.

Four people in the room stopped their breathing as Harry now frowned more.

"Ms. Twist is part of LIFE"

***

The fuck.

This was the first thing that came into Louis' mind as he tried to breath out without Harry seeing his relieved reaction.

"Harry...", Niall started, pressing his lips together.

"Huh... why do you think so?", Jackson asked interested, earning another kick with a high heel under the table from his ex.

"She always was so strange towards us, towards me. Although I'm glad she decided that I'm guilty back then, it seems suspicious now. Maybe she did this to act kind towards us, you know? And when I met her after the incident with the men from LIFE, she knew about LIFE; but acted as if she didn't know about the incident involving me"

"That is strange", Jackson nodded, earning another kick.

"Ms. Twist isn't with DEATH, Harry", Louis said calm, gave him a warm smile that didn't calm him down though.

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"Well... she's a very kind person"

"You know her?"

"I donÄt think so, princess", Jackson said.

"How about you start spending some time with her? You sure get along well"

"Wait, I'm confused", Harry said even more lost.

"So you know her enough to judge her?"

"Yes, she normally is in the COURT, therefore I often had contact with her"

"And there isn't a reason for her to hate you?"

This question was like a punch into his face. Louis felt as if all the air in his lungs got punched away by this question, stared into Harry's face quietly; in the face of his kind boyfriend, who looked so confused and oblivious.

"No. There is no reason"

Harry didn't notice how Jackson lifted his eyebrows impressed while looking away.

"Okay...? Maybe then I misunderstood something. So it isn't suspicious how she acted?"

"No, don't worry", Louis answered voice getting soft in the end. While he was sitting here in his expensive clothes, in his own office in one of the many headquarters of the mafia he lead, he felt so powerless and small right now while feelings of guilt and anger were getting bigger than he himself seemed to be.

"Harry, I can also assure you that Ms. Twist is the wrong person to focus on", Liam now said with a steady voice.

"I also know her enough. In the past we worked together sometimes and she is a person we can trust. Moreover, there is no motive for her to join LIFE"

This made Harry probably lose the last bit of hesitancy, since he breathed out as he nodded.

"Okay, sorry. Then this wasn't very helpful"

"Don't worry, I didn't expect much", Jackson answered, which earned him one last kick on the spot of his shin that was already bruised a bit, making him glaring at Louis.

"So", this one said as he sat up.

"We should note everyone who knows about it and focus on the ones that have a motive to join LIFE... then we need to trick them so we notice in which section the betrayer is"

"Which section is the first we should check?", Niall asked, happy to change the topic.

"I think we should focus on the security section first", Miley said.

"After all, they're very suspicious and we already know that there are for sure people from LIFE in it"

"Seems logical", Louis nodded, looked at Jackson, who shrugged while nodding.

"So what, my team's suspicious, too?"

"Yeah", Harry nodded for what Jackson looked at him unimpressed.

"How nice, then you're suspicious, too"

"And what about your new little boy?", Louis asked, smiled ironically at his ex.

"I think he's very suspicious, too"

Wasn't even only a joke; it really could be that he was involved in this, right? Returning the fake smile, Jackson looked at his ex.

"He's working in the technical section and doesn't know anything at all, princess. But how nice of you to worry about it"

"Of course; as if you'd talk with him", Louis mumbled.

"Maybe we should take a break", Niall now said, feeling uncomfortable when both leaders talked like this. He always thought they'd start a fight that would escalate soon.

"For like half an hour?"

"Good idea", Liam said and sat up motivated.

"I'm so sorry, princess; my bad", Jackson ignored them, putting his chin on his hand as he looked at Louis interested.

"Maybe you should explain some things to me, since you're such a good boyfriend, right? You're so honest and open, talk about everything and anything... right?"

"How dare you?", Louis hissed, eyes glaring at Jackson, who returned this satisfied. He couldn't believe this asshole was using their situation for his advantage to make fun of Louis who had to keep quiet.

"Uhm, Louis, can I talk to you for a second?", Harry now asked to interrupt their strange conversation that wouldn't lead to anything. Although he wanted to help, he didn't know what this question made Louis feel as this one saw the lips of his ex widen his grin while hearing Harry saying this. Swallowing, Louis stood up, glared at Jackson one last time, before he looked at his boyfriend.

"Sure"

Thankfully, this one nodded, before he already walked around the table, which Louis did the same. They met in the middle, walking to the door next to each other, while their hands automatically took the other.

It wasn't calming Louis down, who felt guilty and so fucking bad as the other watched him holding the hand of Harry; while three of those watching knew what he did to his boyfriend.

***

Since there was nowhere to walk, both men were just walking around the hallways of the part of the building where Louis could walk around near his office.

At first, both hadn't said anything, just had walked while holding hands to get out of the situation in the office.

"Are you okay?", Harry then asked after those few quiet minutes. Louis sighed, closed his eyes briefly while keeping his head down a bit.

"I don't know. It's all a bit much right now"

"Yeah, i know"

No, he couldn't know.

Oblivious of that, Harry made them stop, his thumb stroke over the back of Louis' hand while he now talked on.

"Uhm...you know, I feel kind of stupid because of what happened. You know me, I sometimes think so much and want to find the solution and then when I think of something and it makes sense in my brain, I just hold on to that idea and don't question it any more"

Slightly chuckling about this adorable confession, Louis looked up to his boyfriend.

"I know, Haz; I'm glad when you share your ideas. Still, I told you the reason why I don't believe that. I told you the same with Liam and we don't talk about it or him anymore, so we should do the same with Ms. Twist and just find out who really is behind this"

"Yes, you're right", Harry nodded as his eye wandered over the smaller man's face.

"I trust you"

The sentence made Louis smile softly, but his heart hurt.

"Common, let's sit down", he answered, while pulling him along.

"Not in the mood for walking"

Behind him, he heard the laugh of his boyfriend, which made his smile widen. They walked into one of the weapon department rooms. It was rather small, but nobody was in here, so it would work; they had not much time anyways.

With a sigh, Louis jumped on one of the tables there.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Harry once again asked as he stepped between the smaller's legs, arms hugging his waist.

"You seem a bit off lately. Except for teasing me, but even in this you don't do much. I mean... you just sat down on a table in an empty room and didn't make a dirty joke"

Louis chuckled, was stunned about how well Harry knew him by now. His arms hugged his boyfriend so that he could cuddle him.

"I don't know; I'm just a bit thoughtful. I have my first therapy session this evening and I think too much in general right now"

"Oh, okay, I understand. Why in the evening?"

"I'm more comfortable with it since I don't have a whole day after that and it isn't like a business meeting. And when I'm tired I'm more honest; it still is hard for me to talk about some things or confess them"

He got cuddled harder by Harry, who kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing, Lou"

Those words plus the nickname and the kiss made Louis smile as he felt understood and supported by this man. God, Harry was so kind and lovely. And he himself was an asshole.

"When I have the session with her, do you want me to make an appointment for you? I could of course also organize someone else for you if you're uncomfortable with us having the same therapist"

"No, I don't care about that", Harry answered, nodded slightly.

"And yes, would be nice. Thank you"

Louis only nodded, before both were quiet, just hugged while being in their own thoughts.

"By the way", Harry then started.

"You're doing a quite good job in being a boyfriend so far"

Louis laughed, pressed his face into the taller man's chest.

"Only in some things I guess... but I'm trying"

"That's enough; I'm not perfect either"

Sighing, Louis looked up.

"You are"

"How cheesy"

While grinning, Louis let himself be kissed by his boyfriend, replied it. His feelings made his sadness and anger fly away as he felt warmer and a bit safer through the kiss. It just made it turn into adoration towards this man and motivation. Motivation to solve this problem he had in his life right now. He had to do something about this; it couldn't stand between them forever. And he would make sure of that.

Through every second that passed while their lips were connected, Louis felt safer and more confident again. Although he wouldn't want to say it out loud, but yes, this kiss with Harry made him feel more confident in himself again.

Confident enough to make a sound when Harry's hands were wandering over his waist and hips, following the curve up and down. His hands laid on the broad shoulders of his boyfriend to stop the kiss.

"You aren't using this situation right now, are you?"

His voice even had managed to be a bit teasing, making Harry chuckle.

"Actually, it doesn't turn me on to talk about therapy"

"Hmm", Louis did, before he leaned back, leaning on his elbows on the table while looking up to Harry.

"So you wouldn't fuck me if I ordered you to, daddy?"

The jaw of his boyfriend dropped at this, for what the grin of the smaller widened.

"So?"

"I mean..."

Green eyes were now wandering over his body that seemed so inviting in this empty room on this table in front of Harry, legs spread so the taller could stand between them, blue eyes sparkling at him with cheekiness that made his body already go hot.

A surprised sound left Louis' mouth when Harry let himself drop down over him, his weight supported on his upper arms next to Louis' head.

"If you insist...", he finished his sentence, smirking down at him which also made Louis' body go a bit weak in excitement and desire. Shit, this man was just too attractive to keep on teasing him completely.

Another giggle left his mouth since the knowledge of him being the reason this man was so whipped and stupid, Louis put his hands on his upper arms, while he turned his face away when Harry leaned down. Therefore, his lips met the skin on his cheek; they never got bothered by that; instead started to kiss down his neck.

"You're an idiot. We have to go back to the meeting in like 20 minutes"

"The way you teased me last night and this morning and the way you did so a few seconds ago, I wouldn't need much time"

Louis laughed, eyes closing at the nice feeling of Harry's lips on his neck. Fuck, he really made him weak a bit. It was so hard to tease Harry while he had to tease himself so much, too.

"You think it will work like this?"

"I don't know... does it work?"

Yes.

"No"

Pouting at first, Harry put one last kiss on the sensitive skin. But then he looked up with a bright face as if he had a perfect idea.

"I could eat you out"

God, Harry and his stupid obsession for eating ass.

"I'm just not that open about sexual stuff", Louis mocked the Harry from the past, making his boyfriend grin, while his hands already wandered to his thick thighs.

"I'm very open by now... so maybe I should help your legs be more open, too"

Stunned, Louis just stared at his boyfriend, who was already looking to the thighs he was holding now. He didn't dare to open them more, though.

"If you seriously think you're attractive while talking like that...", Louis started, stopped when Harry looked up, a cheeky smirk on his lips, dimple making him look even more cheeky.

It wasn't the reason his words stopped, though. No, it was because of his green eyes that sparkled cockily, but also so piercing and confident into Louis'. The smaller closed his mouth.

Then his legs just opened more, while he let his head fall back down on the table. He heard a chuckle from his boyfriend, but nothing more, since he probably didn't want to risk to provoke him more; not that Louis would change his mind.

The latter closed his eyes, already looking forward to what he would feel soon. God, he hated Harry, but hated himself even more for being so weak. But on the other hand, it felt so good to know that Harry just couldn't hold back, was just like this because of Louis and because of the fact that this one was making him crazy. But it also was the other way around... Louis really couldn't hold himself back much any more; at least had to allow a bit just for his own sake. Although, well, they did this because Louis had allowed it, right?

So he would let this happen. Thoughts of earlier, just like worries and anger about certain topics were pushed away; he also didn't think about -

Arching his back with a sound, Louis forgot about this all, now that he felt the tip of a wet muscle on his hole.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Would you be in for some Fem!Larry written by me?  
> (With slightly changed names though since I find it strange if they're still called 'Harry' and 'Louis' idk -)
> 
> Lmao this chapter is pure clownery I'm sorry  
> This story maybe makes fun of Harry being obsessed with eating out, but imagine what your author thinks of it when she writes about it every second chapter -  
> And I oop-
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment   
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28   
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)   
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28 I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3All the love xx@runningwatermelon   
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	25. ||22||

For the fact that Louis never had thought about doing this in the past; and moreover always teased Harry about liking this so much, he made way too many noises while greedily grabbing his boyfriend's curls. But the thought that he had only done that with Harry and that this one had shown him this, was making the situation even hotter for both of them.

Making another sound, Louis opened his eyes that then fell to the clock on the wall opposite of him.

"Harry, we have to, ah, leave soon", he brought out as he noticed that they were already too late. His eyes didn't manage to be opened for much longer, closed again as he made another moan. He only heard a humming sound from under his skirt as an answer, before his boyfriend moved nearer, laid the smaller man's legs over his shoulders to slide his tongue even deeper into Louis. This one gasped, back arching because his body felt so good; too good since it was getting closer through every second. Just when he thought about one hand of his should let go of Harry's hair to wander to his own dick, a hand of Harry already did that, driving further under his skirt to stroker over his cock, making his boyfriend tense up even more. Moreover, his sounds became quieter given to his teeth that sunk into his lower lip to not make too loud noises.

"Oh god, Harry", he whimpered, toes curling in his high heels as his thighs squeezed together around his boyfriend's head. The mix of how the tongue in his hole felt and how Harry kneeled between his thighs and was doing this, together with Louis' own anger against himself for being so weak for this man, who he had wanted to tease even more, wasn't only getting to his heart but to his dick, that twitched, before he came, while he made another loud sound.

His head fell back on the table completely, chest lifting and falling quickly. His legs just like his hands softened, while he was glad that Harry had covered his cock with his hand so neither his pantie nor his dress had gotten dirty. The tongue exited his hole carefully, before Louis' lips pressed together with another quiet sound. He just had cum, but he really could have this tongue inside of him forever. Still with his head between Louis' thighs, the taller tried to carefully take back his hand without smearing Louis' cum on the fabric of his boyfriend's clothes.

This wasn't that important anymore, when the door sprung open with two loud noises.

"They really get on my -"

Jackson stopped in his movements, just like in his words as Harry jumped up, while Louis sat up immediately, hands pushing down his dress a bit. In disbelief, Jackson stared at his ex and his new boyfriend, who was trying to hide his hand with Louis' cum behind his back without the leader noticing it. What this one noticed, though, was how the curly haired one run the back of his other hand over his mouth quickly. Louis was only looking at the man that had just interrupted them with wide eyes, before his ex just shook his head.

"For fucks sake", he muttered, before he turned around, head lookin into the hallway again.

"They're not here, guys!", he said, while he was already walking out of the room. The door was closing automatically behind the leader, but both men still heard how he was walking away, while saying: "Let's wait for them in the office; if they're not here in 10 minutes we'll just start without them"

Then the door closed completely; the sound of this was the only noise in the room for a while. Perplexed, Harry turned to Louis, who was still staring at the door in disbelief. Then he noticed his boyfriend's gaze on him, looked up to him. Immediately they both had to laugh.

"Did this seriously happen?!", Louis laughed, hand falling to his mouth in slight shock.

"He'll give me a long ass lecture later for sure!"

"Or fire me for real", Harry laughed, while the smaller slid two of his fingers over the part of the bigger hand where his own cum was.

"That would be a pity", he said, while his fingers slid between Harry's lips easily, while he looked into those green eyes he craved to always look into.

"Would have to look for another puppy then... and moreover for a puppy that is as good in eating ass"

His boyfriend made a dissatisfied sound around his fingers, before they left while Louis grinned teasingly.

"You really only use me at this point", he said as soon as he was able to talk again, hand reaching down to fix the tight pants of his uniform. His boyfriend giggled like the sadist he was.

"Your fault; you chose to make me let you eat my ass"

"Oh yes, it was very hard to convince you to let me do that"

Slapping his chest jokingly, Louis looked away. At first, the situation with Jackson seemed funny, but now that he thought more about it, it became less funnier every second. His grin fell, before he looked back to his boyfriend, who was by now already standing between his legs again.

"Haz?"

The soft voice made Harry look up from his tight pants to his boyfriend's eyes, an asking sparkle in his green ones.

"Thank god, Jackson saved our asses before the others would have caught us, too... but he also made clear we should come to the office soon. And I'm sure he's less amused about this. And I can't blame him really, I mean we aren't even able to be gone for 20 minutes without doing... this"

"What do you want to say?", Harry asked, brows put into a serious and also worried frown.

"I just think we should try to keep it down a bit. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy this... a lot"

Pausing briefly, Louis put his hands on the taller man's arms, eyes also falling to them.

"But we're actually in a very serious situation and should try to not let our hormones distract us; we're making ourselves weak when it comes to work with this. I don't know... I'd freak out if Jackson would do this, you know? And this also just leads to discussions and stuff; it's just not necessary"

Nodding slightly, Harry hummed as he thought more about what his boyfriend ad said. After a few seconds, he sighed. Admittedly, they weren't very professional right now and should maybe keep it down while working.

"Yes, I think I know what you mean. After all, we were confused about him being on his phone and now we just leave a meeting that is actually very important"

Louis nodded serious, looked back up to Harry. He was glad his boyfriend understood the problem and that he didn't mean he wasn't enjoying this, but was just concerned about their work.

"Exactly. Jackson actually had the right to report this, you know? We really could get in trouble"

At the scared look Harry gave him now, he smiled calming.

"I don't think he'll do that. But he sure is annoyed and will talk about it with me. And moreover he'll be the usual smart-ass and tell me to be more professional; and this time he's right. So we should also try to keep it down to not give him the chance to be like this and tell me what I do wrong"

"That's a good motivation"

Louis laughed as he saw Harry's cheeky grin, poked his dimple. It disappeared soon, though, when Harry talked on.

"You want me to talk with him?"

"No, he wouldn't listen to you anyway; would probably just report it because of you then and to show you he's more powerful than you", Louis chuckled, before jumping down from the table.

"I'll have a chat with him, don't worry"

The taller of course wanted to help his boyfriend, but it probably was better for both of them if his boyfriend would take care of that and have a chat with Jackson alone.

"Okay, just don't let him manipulate you into thinking he's better than you", he answered softly, before looking down at his hand. Therefore, he didn#t see his boyfriend's fondly smile.

"Sure, Haz"

There was a silence between them for a while, in which Harry kept on looking down to his hand.

"Before we go back we should wash our hands"

His boyfriend laughed, nodded as he answered.

"Probably"

Then his eyes glanced down briefly, while his lips turned into a cheeky grin.

"Moreover, you should calm down a bit more before we go back"

Grumpily, Harry fixed his pant again.

"It at least got better after seeing Jackson"

"Idiot", Louis giggled, kissed him briefly.

"Are you turned on, because you just went with your addiction to eat ass, or because I only used you without letting you have fun?"

"You don't help me really"

That probably was answer enough for the smaller, who grinned more, before pecking Harry's lips again.

"Somehow it's not only hot, but also adorable that you enjoy to be punished and used like this"

"Same goes to you for not being able to hold me back completely"

"Watch out", the smaller warned as one hand of his laid down on the taller's neck.

"I could hold back longer than you and we know that. Or do you want me to prove it?"

Since he shouldn't be cheeky anymore, before Louis really would stop anything sexual between them for a long time, Harry pressed his lips together, before answering.

"No"

"Good daddy"

The satisfied voice of his boyfriend and just those two words didn't help Harry either to calm down. As he breathed out exhausted, Louis giggled.

"Common, we should go to the office soon. So let's wash our hands"

***

Although he wasn't expecting it, since Jackson could have told the others earlier already, Harry still felt a bit exposed when they were walking back into the office of Louis. But everyone just looked confused at them, didn't seem to make fun of them.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I got an important call and didn't want Harry to walk here alone", Louis answered Niall, before he himself stopped slightly confused. Also his boyfriend was confused, because there was no annoyed look from Jackson how both had expected. No, there was nothing actually.

"Where's Jackson?", the smaller asked. Niall shrugged, still with a frown on his forehead.

"He suddenly got a call on his phone and told us to wait here for like half an hour"

"Wait, he what?!"

In disbelief, Louis stared at Niall, who looked away in confusion and probably also fear that the leader would freak out.

"I don't know! He told us to wait with the meeting and that you both would ...understand...?"

Clenching his jaw pissed off, Louis kept silent, while Harry sighed quietly. Jackson. Of course he took advantage of this situation. A call on his phone? Both didn't have to wonder for long who had called him.

"I'm gonna take care of this", the mafia boss said, while already turning around with hands put into fists. Unsure, Harry watched him walk to the door. He didn't know if it was smart to just go to Jackson; after all he just did what they had done and was using this situation. But of course it provoked Louis. This one had been right; they should keep it down just alone because of the fact that it gave Jackson more power over some things and situations.

***

Louis was storming out of his office, before looking to the left into the hallway. Seeing nobody there, he looked to the right, stopping his steps as he saw his ex standing at the wall there. With arms crossed over his chest, he grinned knowingly.

"Looking for someone, princess?"

"You're an asshole", the other answered as he understood he had only acted like that and actually hadn't gotten a call.

"What, you'd be angry with me for letting you wait after just disappearing?", Jackson asked as the smaller man stopped in front of him. Actually, Louis was relieved he only had said this to tease them and hadn't seriously left for 30 minutes. Still, it made him angry.

"Yes; that's why you have the right to also be annoyed. But can we talk about this later?"

"You know I could just report you. You both of course"

"You won't. So common", Louis said and took his upper arm since he wanted to pull him back into his office.

"What, you think I'm in the mood to continue working like this?", Jackson asked, not moving one inch. Sighing, the smaller stopped trying, looked up to him slightly annoyed.

"No, that's why Harry and I talked about it and will try to keep it down"

"Keep it down? You shouldn't even think about this bullshit while working"

"Yeah, you never did that, right?", Louis asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at some memories of his ex.

"I didn't say that"

The smart-ass voice of Jackson made Louis snort, before he stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I didn't say you said that"

"Well, I didn't say you said that I said that you said that"

"Well, asshole -"

"Guys?"

They looked to the direction where the voice had come from what happened to be the door to Louis' office. Lifting her eyebrows, Miley looked at them skeptically.

"I say that you both should get back in here and we continue with the important stuff"

Both men kept quiet, probably held back to tell her to shut up and that she was not a leader yet. But that would look pathetic since they both didn't behave like leaders right now, so Louis sighed.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second"

Rolling her eyes, Miley turned around to leave them alone again.

"Just like you and Harry", she mumbled, before the doors closed. Insulted, Louis gasped, while Jackson grinned satisfied.

"Sounds inviting"

"Asshole. Let's go back and talk about this later"

"'This'?"

"About the situation. Nothing dirty"

With that, Louis rolled his eyes and wanted to leave. But a confused question from his ex held him back.

"What did you guys even do?"

Opening his mouth, he didn't know what to answer really. 'Nothing; Harry just ate me out like almost everyday since he showed me his obsession for it which led to me having an obsession with it, too'?

Pulling down the corners of his mouth, Louis really thought about saying this. Jackson's face would be priceless for sure.

"You know, I don't wanna know", this one said now, before he walked past the smaller man towards the doors. Grinning, Louis followed him.

"Oh no? Would maybe inspire you for Troye"

"Don't worry, princess, we're good", the other leader answered with a chuckle, before the door opened. Louis' grin fell a bit. Not because he was hurt by this or anything; also not because of jealousy, but because... well, because Jackson had admitted having something with this employee for the first time actually. And Louis wasn't really angry about the fact he had someone new, but just was very curious.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Niall's confused voice woke him from his thoughts. Shaking his head slightly, he walked further into the room, sat back down at the table.

"Whatever, let's continue"

"Gladly", Miley said, sitting up slightly annoyed.

"If we focus on the security teams, how should we trick them? It probably would be nice to find out who is able to get to more informations than the others"

Nodding thoughtfully, Louis leaning his head on his hand.

"Yeah; I think since it's about the security teams it won't be hard to be unsuspicious. After all, they get informed about much"

"So we can just fake a mission for example?", Niall asked, before Harry frowned as he looked to him.

"Wait, aren't you also in the security team?"

"You partly, too"

"No, I'm not a security"

"Liam is, though"

"Guys", Louis interrupted them slightly annoyed, for what both men looked to the leader.

"Can we finally stop this and trust the other?"

"After you disappeared forever without telling us?", Miley asked, apparently still not liking Harry that much given to her look on this one. It seemed to be suspicious for her that just at this meeting where they talked about making a trap for LIFE, Harry had taken Louis away for such a long time.

Jackson had to grin at the thought of just telling Miley what he had seen, while the blonde woman seriously thought they had done something suspiciously.

"How about the next one who starts pointing out one of us is suspicious leaves?"

Everyone went quiet at Louis' pissed voice with that.

"It's hard to trust anyone right now, but since we all are already involved, we have to trust each other and try to stick together"

"How about we talk about this? Like everyone is able to tell us what is bothering them about the other", Harry asked, before a sound came when Jackson did a facepalm.

"God, how should I be able to stay serious with this idiot?"

"What, because I wanna talk things out?!", Harry answered pissed off.

"It's not a bad idea", Niall supported his friend with a nod.

"I mean we seriously should start trusting the other at least in work. And if we talk about it, we can maybe understand the other better"

"If you insist", Louis sighed, actually was more annoyed at himself for finding Harry's idea so fucking adorable.

"I'll start then", Jackson said with a smile, before it feel when he looked to Harry.

"I'm pissed at you for being you. I'm done"

"How nice; same goes to you"

"Should I remind you what I just did for you, puppy?"

"Okay, the end!", Louis said louder as he sat up. He seriously wasn't in the mood for Jackson to tell everyone or just use this experience he had caught Harry for making him uncomfortable or vulnerable.

"Back to work"

"I still can't trust Harry, since he just keeps on being suspicious for me", a raspy voice said and everyone looked to Miley, who kept her blue eyes on Harry. This one leaned back a bit frustrated.

"Well, I don't trust your strange security", Niall defended him as he looked to the tattooed man, who was still standing at the wall as always.

"I don't trust you, too", the woman answered unimpressed by that.

"I actually just trust myself", Jackson interfered unbothered, for what Harry rolled his eyes.

"I trust Niall and Louis and maybe Liam. Since I won't just trust people that don't even give me a chance"

"I'm your fucking boss, you should give me the chance to find at least one thing to like you", Jackson answered, before Louis sighed.

"I trust Harry -"

"You know what?", the leader interrupted Niall now.

"I always only trusted myself! But right now, I trust every single one of you!"

Surprised, Niall blinked about the thing the brown haired man had said. The latter meanwhile looked through the group.

"Okay?! I don't want to, but I just have to. At least when it comes to working against LIFE and the people that are betraying DEATH, I have to count on every one of you. So do the same for fuck's sake"

His eyes stopped at Jackson, who looked a bit grumpy, but also seemed like a stubborn child who just got caught in something.

"I won't say I like all of you for the people you are, but I have to trust you all for the member of DEATH you are. And if we don't fucking stick together now, we won't have any chance in this"

Looking for some fucking support finally, Louis' shoe kicked against Jackson's shin again, for what the taller looked at his ex provoked.

"What do you expect from me now?"

Lifting his eyebrows warningly, he nodded towards the group. At first, Jackson kept quiet, before sighing and leaning back. He probably accepted that he should support this as the other leader in this room.

"Fine. So, how about we stop this children behavior and just... I don't know, only talk about working stuff when we're working"

"Very good idea", Louis said, glad that his ex helped him in this now.

"How about we support this and help each other in keeping professional by using the DEATH names and not the private ones?"

"If this means we can focus more, yes", Miley nodded. Asking, Louis looked to the others, got a shrugging nod from Jackson , before Niall also nodded.

"Yeah, okay", Harry also agreed, already knew it would be hard to not call his boyfriend by his name. But actually, in this room it wasn't his boyfriend but his boss right now. Shit, the others actually were right. He felt a bit guilty since he felt as if he was the biggest cause for the others to not focus.

"I'm way more comfortable with that", Liam answered now for what Louis smiled apologetically. Then he looked back into the round.

"Okay, does anyone has a plan how we could trick the security team to find out who secretly finds out about our plans and stuff?"

Since everyone was now thinking about what they could do, it became quiet. Louis actually was glad after there had been some more discussions a few seconds ago. This all was a big ass chaos.

"I think Niall's idea of faking a mission sounds good", Jackson then said. Louis also agreed for what he nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think that would be easy"

"How would you plan it then?", Liam asked as he wondered how they could trick the security team while actually finding out who was stealing private informations.

"Well, we only need to tell them something different from our actual plan", Louis explained.

"Even a small detail like the date of the mission could be used as this; only the betrayers will know our real plan"

"Wait, our real plan? As in that we want to trick them?"

"Kind of...", Miley mumbled, a concentrated glare on the table, while she reached into the pocket of her trouser to get another gum from the little box there.

"Maybe we could trick them by making them think it's a trick"

"What?", Niall chuckled.

"Well, we have to keep in mind that the security team already knows about some things. Are they aware of the fact that we're suspecting some of them?"

"I don't know exactly", Louis said, looking to Jackson asking.

"Some of your team probably know, right? After all, they witnessed the thing with Liam"

Nodding, his ex answered, while still looking to Miley.

"Yeah, I think it didn't go unnoticed. Moreover, some saw the camera footage for sure"

"Right. So we could use the fact that they maybe know or suspect something", Miley said as she sat up.

"We could act as if we want to test them by faking the date of a mission. But the actual plan is to check who will know about it"

"Oh, so we plan a mission on a day and in a private document we plan on doing it on another day actually and explain it by saying it's a test to check their loyalty?", Louis asked, starting to go with her idea. The blonde woman nodded.

"Exactly"

"Wait... so our actual plan is to act as if a mission is on day A, but we note down on a private file that it's on day B, because we apparently 'want to check their loyalty' and therefore we will be able to see who had the ability to see those notes and knows about our 'plan' and about the mission actually being on day B...?"

"This is so confusing", Liam said after Harry tried to understand it.

"Why should it be because of loyalty?", Jackson asked, still not completely impressed by the plan.

"Given to the situation right now, it's nothing unfounded", Louis shrugged.

"In the end, it is about their loyalty"

"What mission could be the fake mission?", Miley asked, while looking through the group. This became quiet again; apparently, everyone was quite unsure about this. Concentrated, Louis made a humming sound, while his hand was on his ear, playing with the piercing that had healed almost fully by now.

"Maybe just something simple? It doesn't have to be something important", he mumbled, looking to Jackson, who shrugged nodding.

"Yeah, but I don't know what still could be important enough for the betrayer of DEATH from LIFE to get into our notes"

"Right, it has to be something about LIFE", Louis nodded.

"That's important! Otherwise they won't be interested in this mission, I guess"

"Maybe they still would be, but the risk for them to not care about it is too high", Miley answered.

"Therefore, it should be about something LIFE is interested in"

Harry only was nodding, while thinking and thinking in his wandering thoughts. Something LIFE would be interested in?

This wasn't hard actually... right?

Opening his mouth as an idea entered his mind, he waited a few more seconds. But then, his mouth began to talk into the silence in the room.

"How about me?"

***

For a moment, everyone was only looking into the direction the deep voice had talked from. With raised eyebrows, Jackson was the first to break the silence in the room.

"Harry as the prey? I'm in"

In every head in this room were wondering thoughts now after Harry had suggested this; everyone was thinking about how they could take the fact that LIFE had tried to kill Harry for a few times for their advantage. Every head except for one.

"No", the steady voice said without anyone being able to take things further in this plan. All eyes were now on the small man, who was looking straight into Harry's face.

"We won't use you for that"

His voice wasn't inviting anyone to tell him their opinion for what everyone kept quiet at first. Only Miley spoke up, her eyes on Harry again.

"I'm also not for that"

"Why?", Jackson asked, only interested in it because of her look to his ex's boyfriend.

"Just to be safe. Harry normally always wants to be safe and now that we want to trick LIFE he's all in to be the prey? Not with me"

"Miley, we said we'll trust each other in this", Harry sighed, because this really wasn't what he had planned.

"We also said we're gonna call us by DEATH's names"

"Hannah", Harry corrected himself, slightly pissed by now.

"Since you're still not Killing Morth from what I remember"

Well, he actually was right. But that wasn't the topic right now.

"Guys; I said no and that's it", Louis said with a serious face.

"We can think of something else"

"What about involving Harry, but Harry actually isn't the person that will be there?", Niall asked.

"If we do that, we'd have to include someone else with a similar stature like Harry", Liam said unsure.

"And i think this time the only people knowing about our plan should be just us for real"

"I agree", Jackson nodded.

"So let's try to not let Harry almost getting killed again"

"Thanks", the curly haired one answered.

"Just wanted to help"

"I know", Louis' calm voice said as he kept on looking to his boyfriend, from which he couldn't believe had seriously proposed this.

"But I don't want this; it's too dangerous. And there should be other things LIFE wants that is less dangerous for all of us"

"And what could LIFE want?", Harry asked skeptically.

"After all, we can't do much if we don't include anyone of us, plus not involve any other people"

Nodding thoughtfully, Louis looked away. The situation made the possibilities rather small. Something LIFE wanted...? Not someone, but something...

Thoughtfully, Louis looked down, while again playing with the piercing on his right ear. He watched his foot that was swinging back and forth slightly since it was in the air, because he was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. Therefore he didn't see his boyfriend watching him, while he also was thinking about some ideas. He'd probably get distracted by the beauty of this man and the feelings he triggered inside of Harry, but this time, it made him have an idea.

"Lou- Courante"

With asking eyes, Louis looked to Harry, hadn't noticed his struggle. The others probably would have chuckled, but they were distracted by Harry's determined voice.

"I maybe have an idea", this voice said as he looked from Louis' piercing to his eyes.

"What?", Niall asked in excitement, leaned towards him as if he'd whisper it to him now.

"The other night, Danielle tried to get into a... system, right?"

Confused, Louis frowned as he tried to make out what night Harry meant.

"When?"

"You know, the night when..."

Swallowing as a wave of sadness overwhelmed him, Harry stopped. Just alone this made Louis get more aware.

"In the small central in which Quen..."

It made the smaller open his mouth, but he couldn't say a word.

That night.

The night Harry and Louis had been on their date and Harry had told him about his feelings.

The night Louis had hurt him so bad by dumping him and telling him he had no feelings for the taller.

The night Danielle had killed Quen.

The night Quen had sacrificed herself for Louis.

The night Louis had killed Quen indirectly.

Suddenly lost in his thoughts and the old panic coming up, he still wasn't able to answer; he hadn't expected to somehow be attacked by this now.

Jackson would never admit it, but he checked Louis' reaction immediately. And maybe there was a slight feeling of worry about the smaller man inside of him as he pushed his boot against Louis' high heel under the table to get him out of his probably full brain.

This made Louis blink, before he was able to look back into Harry's apologetically face.

"Sorry", he softly said. His boyfriend just shook his head, showed him to continue.

"That night they tried to get into this complexed server...?"

"It was a database used as an complexed server for important informations", Jackson said while nodding, before looking back to Louis.

"Quen managed to sent the informations to the COURT safely, before she destroyed it"

It had been her last mission. And of course she had succeeded. Suddenly, Quen's crazy voice was back in Harry's ears; amused and while everyone could hear her crazy smile: 'You can't defeat the Quen'.

Well, in the end it had been true. She had decided to do this, had been strong from the start till the end.

"What about it?", Louis asked as his voice got softer, while his hand cupped the piercing as if someone wanted to steal it and the meaning from him.

"We could act as if we plan on bringing those informations to another saving point", Harry explained. Again, the room was quiet at first, before Miley talked.

"Is LIFE still interested in those informations?"

"I guess so", Jackson answered, hands landing behind his neck, elbows pointing to the left and right.

"And even if they're not that much interested in them anymore; they are stubborn enough to want to trick us and get to those informations just to prove a point"

"We could indirectly take advantage of me as the victim now", Liam said.

"Like... explain the loyalty check with the note LIFE put in Harry's room. Even those who knew about you not torturing or killing me would think it's all a plan to check my loyalty and that you still distrust me"

Nodding, Harry smiled slightly.

"That's a good idea! It would also explain the whole check of loyalty of Louis' security team"

"L'eau Courante", everyone except Louis corrected the curly haired, for what this one shrunk slightly surprised, but rolled his eyes, while mumbling his answer.

"L'eau Courante, whatever"

Asking, Jackson looked to his ex, who still hadn't told them his opinion about this idea. Still with hands behind his neck, his eyes checked Louis' face briefly.

"Princess?"

Since he also was concerned about Louis' feelings, Harry didn't say anything to this nickname... but seriously, he was allowed to call him by this nickname?!

The smaller was by now back to playing with his piercing, felt as if it would bring him closer to Quen, before he blinked as he noticed everyone was waiting for him to say something about this idea.

"Oh, uhm, that's... that's a very good idea"

In the end, his voice became softer as he looked back to Harry, a fondly sparkle in his eye as if he was very proud of his smart boyfriend. It made Harry smile like a proud pupp-

Child. Like a child. Not like a puppy!

"Are the informations on some kind of chip by now, or...?", Niall asked, looking to Louis automatically with this question.

"Doesn't matter, we'll use something else anyways", this one answered.

"Won't risk something goes wrong and they in the end get them"

"That would be..."

Nodding, Louis leaned back and stretched his back exhausted, but still happy that they had at least an idea that could work.

"Can someone note this down so we can plan this?"

Niall and Liam already nodded; just like Harry, on whom the mafia leader's eyes lay again.

"Harry, do that", he grinned teasingly, but actually didn't mean it only cheekily.

"Was your idea", he therefore added with a softer voice that made Jackson roll his eyes. Exactly this soft voice of his ex had annoyed him so many times in the past, so actually he really could be happy that by now he was babying Harry like this and not him anymore.

"Oh, okay", the curly haired one answered softly, before pressing his lip together a bit shy as he took the pad and the pen that lay in the middle of the table.

"We will only write it down once and on this paper, nothing else. So there won't be any chance someone gets to know the real plan", Louis said, eyes on Harry's hand that was holding the pen... hey, he was focused, but he still was allowed to appreciate beauty, right?

"Okay. And we will save the fake plan in our documents?", Miley asked just to be sure. Not that they all were misunderstanding something and this would lead to an even bigger chaos.

"Exactly"

"How about we lock the document and track it?", Liam proposed.

"By this, we could find out if someone opened it and maybe also who"

"If the person also has the same ability like you and can do that without it being easy to track them, it would be for nothing", Jackson said unsure.

"Yeah", the other leader said, looking back to his security.

"And it would also bring the risk that the person first is able to check the document and sees that we tracked it. Therefore the plan would be ruined I guess, since normally we wouldn't track it if we don't want someone to hack into it"

"Okay, understood", Liam shrugged.

"But how will be know who got to the informations?"

"I think we should focus on the already suspicious securities from my team. Therefore we focus on everyone from the higher positions at first"

"But we also suspect someone lower, right?", Harry asked.

"If we have at least one betrayer, we will manage to get some more informations", Jackson answered, grin creeping up on his lips as the other man swallowed and kept quiet with that. When it came to torturing he really wasn't the best to talk with... well, when it came to real torture, not... not what Louis did right now, that was something else. Just at the thought, Harry blushed more. Whatever.

His boyfriend's eyebrow lifted, after he had said something to Harry, but this one was just looking at the table in thoughts with slightly reddened cheeks.

"Harry?"

Blinking, Harry looked back up.

"Huh, what?"

"How about you start writing?", Miley said, getting a slight glare from Louis. But he didn't say something about this, before everyone would freak put about focusing on work.

"Oh, sorry"

While Harry started writing then, Liam opened the hologram in front of him to focus on the fake plan they wanted to save there as a trap.

"So what day do we plan on telling the others and what day do we write down in the misleading document?", he asked while doing that. Louis shrugged, looked down at his bracelet to open the calendar there. With his eyes on the coming weekend, he kept quiet briefly, before he answered.

"Next week"

"Princess"

At the slightly annoyed vice, Louis looked back up to his ex.

"It's a perfect chance for us"

"What? To just fuck off to spend our weekend in a house in Germany?"

"Wait, what?", Miley asked confused, sitting up.

"What are you talking about?"

Quietly, Louis and Jackson kept on looking at the other, while they apparently had a conversation through their eyes.

"You know how important this is for me", he quietly said then, making Jackson shake his head softly.

"LIFE and DEATH don't care about that"

"We both are DEATH"

"You know that's only partly true"

Disappointed, Louis looked away. It hurt and was annoying; he was a leader of a mafia and wasn't even able to leave for a fucking weekend if he wanted to? He was sick of this.

"I'll leave", he decided.

"I don't care if you're in or not"

"Princess -"

"No"

Already more pissed at Jacksons' annoyed voice as if he was talking to a child, Louis looked at him again.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit, I wanted to do this and I'm going to do this. If DEATH doesn't let me do this that easily, then I will find a way to make them agree to this"

"And how do you plan on convincing them?"

"What's going on?", Miley hissed at Niall, who shrugged helplessly.

"I just..."

Stopping shortly to think about it, Louis chewed on his lower lip.

"We just say it's for this stupid plan"

"What?"

"Yeah! I mean we can't be in the MOTH the days before the mission; it could be that someone would notice. Especially since we're focused on my team"

"We'll have to let someone know our location in Germany then. We can't just leave"

"That's not a problem. Nobody should know where we are exactly, but it's actually good when everyone thinks we're gone"

"Wait, you think DEATH lets us leave if we act as if we're only preparing everything for the mission next week?"

"Yes; we'll plan the mission on... Friday night! And we say we will be gone until then, but we write down the mission is on Tuesday"

Unsure, Harry looked to Jackson, who wasn't immediately talking back to this, which seemed to be a sign of a chance that this actually could work.

"Another thing", the 25-years-old said.

"Is it smart to just leave now? I mean we can't trust anyone"

"Well, we're saver when nobody knows our location"

"And you want to leave without any security?"

"Well, we have Liam and Niall. And Jackson just packs his whole weapon bag and that's it"

"We should still think about an emergency plan", Jackson added.

"If something happens we have to know who we tell our location"

"Not my team", Louis chuckled, leaning back.

"And i don't know if your team is very trustworthy either"

Thoughtfully, Jackson leaned forwards now, hand on his chin.

"Hmm... we could trust some people that aren't security, though"

"Maybe; what members do you think of? And what do you plan on telling them?"

"Only our location and that we aren't allowed to tell more, but that we can't trust the security"

"Is it smart to tell them this?"

"Only a few"

"And who?"

"Seriously? Mr. Dubois is almost completely safe for me"

"Guys", Miley now interfered.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, but you just started to plan on including more members into this again"

"No, not in the plan itself. Right now, it's only about our location this weekend", Louis explained, looking back to Jackson since he started to like this idea.

"Mr. Dubois is safe for me, too. But who else?"

Briefly looking to Harry, who just again got asked by Niall what they were talking about, Jackson looked back to Louis again.

"Ms. Twist?"

He received a glare form his ex, who was staring at him as if he would kill the taller any second. Harry just chuckled while shaking his head. Something seemed to have happened with this woman in the past, because they really were strange when it came to her.

"Jesus, I seriously want to get to know this woman", Miley said and shook her head. Meanwhile, Jackson looked to Harry.

"Explain them the situation", he said to Harry, who rolled his eyes, but actually turned a bit to the others to explain the circumstances with the weekend in Germany. He was a bit scared of Miley's reaction to be honest.

Now, using the fact that nobody was focusing on both leaders anymore, Jackson leaned towards Louis, who was still glaring at him in anger.

"We can use this situation!", he whispered, before Louis pushed his face away.

"I don't want to use this stupid situation, asshole!"

"Do you wanna do this weekend or not?!", Jackson hissed again so the others wouldn't get aware at their conversation. Grumpily, Louis kept quiet.

"It's about who we can trust, princess. And Ms. Twist isn't with LIFE; we both are sure of that..."

Sighing after he had taken a short time to think about it, Louis nodded.

"Okay, you're right. She's safe. I'll talk -"

"No, I'll talk to her"

Smiling sarcastically, Louis looked to his ex, that grinned gloatingly.

"Miley", the smaller then said as he noticed Niall, Liam and Miley were now aware of the plan.

"Are you okay with this? I know you're probably not very excited about those news, but I'll do this. And it probably is a good chance for you to prove yourself, too"

Chucking, Miley lifted her eyebrows.

"That sure wasn't your motivation to do this"

"No... but in this situation, we have to trust you fully and you also have to learn quickly and be able to work alone. So it would be a good chance for you, I guess. Moreover, DEATH will for sure believe us if we say that's the reason we leave you here"

"I don't mind", the woman answered as she leaned back.

"I'm rather glad you don't want me to join your private party"

"You wouldn't be allowed", Jackson said.

"But next time we will drag you with us", Louis said and had to grin slightly at Miley's annoyed look.

"What? You have to join our group!"

"I don't know what to expect your friends-group to be If I just look at you"

"It's very fun", Harry mumbled at the thought of the inner circle that really wasn't the most calm group when it came to drama. This made Jackson look at Harry for a while, before he looked back to his ex.

"I know someone else we could tell our location"

"Who?"

"Kendall"

Again, his shin got kicked under the table as Louis sat up in anger.

"Stop using him!", he hissed, what could be heard by his boyfriend this time.

"Kendall?", this one asked confused.

"Since when do we include her?"

"Since she's someone we could trust in this"

"You trust her?"

"No, but she likes you", Jackson said, grinning at Louis after that. This one snorted with a fake smile in disbelief as he leaned back, stretching his arms out as an invitation.

"Yeah, how about we also ask Tessa to join us? And the whole waiting room in general?"

"What waiting room?", Niall frowned, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"For something Harry has to be useful for", Jackson said shrugging.

"And maybe we could also involve Sophie, Des Styles, my mom"

"Wait, you just start to involve my whole private life?", Harry asked, frowning in worry.

"You can't just do that"

"I can"

"Wait, this is getting out of control right now", Miley said, hand on the table now.

"If you want to inform a few, I think that's smart. But you should focus on only a few; probably like three or four people"

Nodding quietly and still a bit annoyed, Louis looked at the table, before he looked back to his ex.

"Your mom was a good idea; I'm also okay with Des. We shouldn't involve Sophie, after all she's my designer and isn't involved much and I still think about the time she didn't help me when I was in the Winyx because of shithole-Zayn"

"Who's Zayn?", Miley asked.

"Definitely not the topic now", Louis said, old anger coming up.

"What about Kendall and Ms. Twist?", Jackson asked now, a slight smirk on his lisp since he couldn't hold back.

"I'm not sure about Kendall to be honest", Louis mumbled seriously.

"Me neither", Harry admitted.

"I trust her, yeah. But we shouldn't count that as enough, you know? I think we should just your instincts and rather focus on my dad, Sofia -"

"Who's that?"

"Aria's mom", Louis answered, tried to not be pissed that Miley didn't know everything.

"She's with Harry's dad"

Jackson's grin fell as his ex said that.

"For now"

Harry smiled ironically at him. It really made things even more difficult. But Sofia and Des actually were quite happy right now, still were together. Normally, Harry would be happy, but... there still was Sofia's son.

"Sofia, Des, Mr. Dubois and Ms. Twist?"

"Don't you think Mr. Dubois is a bit dangerous? I mean after all he always is concerned about DEATH's safety and could tell someone", Harry asked. Unsure, Louis nodded and looked to Jackson.

"Only three then?"

At the thought, Jackson began to grin.

"Sofia, Des and Ms. Twist? What a lovely trio"

"We could sit own together and talk about it with them", Harry ignored Jackson, didn't know that this certainly wasn't a good idea.

"Uhm, no...", Louis said in slight panic, which made his boyfriend frown.

"What? Why not?"

"It would be suspicious. We will tell them one by one", Louis answered and smiled a bit then.

"I agree", Jackson said with a slight laugh.

"If you really trust them, then do that", Miley said.

"I'm actually happy to show you I can take care of this headquarters by myself"

"I hope we won't regret this", Louis said and looked to her. Chuckling, she shook her head.

"Don't worry, you won't. At least not when it comes to leaving me here. About the weekend itself... I won't say something about that"

Smiling, Louis looked down to his calendar again. He was happy they actually had a plan and even more, would do this weekend. He was excited to spend it with his friends and think more about Quen in honor. Just the thought of it made him feel better.

"You know, I think you both had gotten along pretty well", Niall said as he smiled in thoughts of his sister.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she also wasn't that much into spending time with people", Louis nodded and had to smile more as he looked up to Miley.

"Sounds good"

"In the end she would have had a crush on you", Niall joked. Louis snorted at the thought.

"Please don't. I definitely have enough about leader relationships"

"Killing Morth and Quen? Would have been a plot-twist", Jackson grinned amused. Smiling not very amused, Louis gave him a slight glare.

"Oh, she was into women?", Miley asked interested, seemed very chill about this topic. Well, she should be tolerant in this since by now, none of the two leaders from DEATH were heterosexual...

"You too?", Louis asked with interest. And okay, they weren't focusing on work now, but at least they were talking calmly.

"Yeah, I'm pansexual"

The leader snorted amused, looked to Harry, who sighed.

"What?"

"Oh, our little pup is pan, too?", Miley asked given to the reaction of Louis.

"I am, yeah", this one answered, not even noticing how he seriously felt addressed by with this stupid short form of 'puppy'.

"He isn't", Louis grinned. Lifting his eyebrows amused, Harry looked at him. Then he changed his position in the chair while sighing.

"You can ask the waiting room"

In disbelief that he had dared to say that, Louis' mouth opened amused.

"What?"

Apparently, Harry remembered that he probably should stay good, looked caught, before he looked to Miley again.

"I'm actually pan, but not interested in anyone right now"

"In no one?", Louis asked grinning.

"Well, except for Louis", Harry added mumbling.

"L'eau Courante", the group corrected him again, making Louis roll his eyes and Harry grin.

"No; Louis"

The smaller felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he had to smile and looked down to hide it a bit. Harry was an idiot, but he was so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realtalk now since I'm curious: What are your thoughts on Jackson rn? Did your opinion change or how do you see him by now?
> 
> My humor probably fucked up, but this chapter is so funny to me -  
> Still: Every time there is not that much Larry happening in a chappie I'm so scared that people get bored lmao  
> Anyways; Quen's death still makes me sad :(  
> If there are questions about the plan (since it can get confusing I guess) you can always ask me <3  
> I hope you're all alright and safe xx
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


	26. ||23||

Trigger warning: detailed description of smoking (I don't know if it could be triggering or whatever, but I was in the mood to smoke just after writing this, so I wanted to put a warning for that)

***

Smoking was something that was either controlling Louis' life, or it was something that wasn't existing in it. It were phases, in which he said: "I'm not addicted to it"... while he smoked every chance he had; even more when it came to partying. And the the phase started in which he was all proud: "I quitted smoking, get this shit away from me". Well... seemed like this phase was ending now.

In thoughts, Louis stared forwards, while not really paying attention what he was looking at, as his hand lifted to put the burning cigarette that was halfway gone already between his lip, letting his mouth taste the bitterness of the tobacco and the other harmful ingredients. Well, they weren't as bitter as Louis' life right now. Shaking his head, he took away the cigarette to breathe out the smoke. Seriously, his life could be so amazing right now; if it only was his private life. Without his working life, the things that made his private life difficult wouldn't be there after all. Without his working life, he'd be able to talk about everything with Harry and stick to their promise to always talk about anything.

Disappointed and feeling powerless as he thought about the things he'd like to tell Harry finally, Louis looked up to the sky, where clouds were turning darker since the sun had started to set. Anger filled his body as he thought of the conversation with Jackson he had just had a few minutes ago. The words of his ex were still in his head as he took another drag of the cigarette.

'You can't just tell him, princess. Or do you want to get killed? If you ask them about it now, it will only be suspicious because of our plan. I'm not sure if we're even allowed to involve both of them in the same plan like we plan to'

Asshole. Whole DEATH was a big asshole!

Grumpily, Louis breathed out, eyes following the smoke that flew into the air. The problem was that this behavior of Jackson, plus their situation and their plan, plus DEATH being annoying as fuck lately... made Louis feel so stubborn and even more furious. Earlier, he had been at this point where he seriously had thought about telling Harry just to prove a point. Thank God he hadn't done that... still, it made things only harder for the mafia leader.

And those feelings he had for the 25-years-old made it even more difficult. He had wanted to give Harry so much back and had wanted to always see his boyfriend as his number one, but how should he do that? When it came to a certain topic, he couldn't give Harry anything.

Fuck his life right now. Pouting, he pulled on his cigarette one last time, felt the hot end of the cigarette coming near his fingers.

In the past, he sometimes had wished to have a normal life, but it never had been this strong; he had never thought about it so consistently and actively like he had done lately. It just seemed too inviting to just leave and spend everyday like the day in Louis' house yesterday. It had been so amazing and nice.

Even in this situation, the memory managed to put a smile on Louis' lips, between which he blew out the smoke again, before he pressed the end of the cigarette against the bottom of the ashtray that was on the top of the bin next to him. He always wanted to have them on the bins in the gardens in the headquarters, since he despised people who just put the ash on the ground and moreover just carelessly snipped away the filter. They probably should do some research about how much damage that caused.

Shivering a bit as it got colder every minute, Louis took another deep breath, before he turned around to walk back to the entrance, where Liam was still waiting for him.

***

"Do you know where Harry is?", the leader asked as he walked past his security, for what this one followed him.

"I think he's with Niall and Jackson to organize his chip for the tracking"

Nodding, Louis kept quiet. It felt controlling to be happy about his boyfriend choosing to allow him to locate the taller, but it just was safer.

"You know what I wondered?", he then asked, looking to the taller.

"Wouldn't it be smart to maybe... not use the location tracking through our chips, but with something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... if LIFE should catch Harry, they'd probably know about the chip and that it could be used by us to locate him. And I don't want them to, uhm... you know, hurt him to get to the chip"

Louis swallowed just at the thought of someone holding Harry still while cutting out the chip from his arm, ignoring his screams. Liam nodded quietly at first, before they stopped in front of the mafia leader's room. The security hesitated at first, because this topic was more than serious.

"Although I understand your worries, I think you're worrying too much about it. But you can of course think about it, if you want to make sure of that"

Frowning thoughtfully, Louis looked at the door they now stopped in front of.

"You know that it wouldn't be the first time someone tried this"

"It's been many years now, L'eau Courante. And Aria is still here; if you ask me he doesn't seem that traumatized"

Chuckling softly, Louis looked back up to Liam.

"I guess it's more for show; I bet he still thinks about it"

"He sure is forced to given to the scars"

Louis nodded, flashbacks making him even more thoughtful. It had been terrible. And Jackson seriously had wondered why Louis had started to be so worried and clingy afterwards.

"If you want to think about something, you can do that; I'm of course here to help", Liam said now.

"But you should have a talk with Aria and ask him about his opinion. Moreover, I don't know if it would be smart to use something else, Harry would have to always remember taking it with him. Another chip could be found easily if our enemy does an x-ray"

Sighing, Louis nodded, before he scanned his arm on the scanner next to the door. Smiling thankfully, he looked to his security.

"Thanks, Liam. See you tomorrow"

Nodding, Liam smiled slightly, before he waited until the door behind his boss closed.

***

Exhausted from this day, the small man breathed out, before he walked further into his room. He hadn't checked if Harry had scanned to go into his room, so he didn't know if this one was also here. But he indeed was, looked to his boyfriend the moment Louis' bracelet made a quick sound.

"Oh, hi"

"Hey", Louis said, while looking to his bracelet. Surprised, he looked back to Harry as he had read over the small notification.

"You already programmed it fully?"

"Yeah, we just did it so it's done", the other answered, while he walked to the smaller.

"Oh, okay"

The soft and less enthusiastic voice of Louis made Harry frown worriedly, his hand reaching out for his waist.

"What's wrong? Did yo plan it differently? Sorry, we just thought we should get it done"

"No, it's not that", Louis sighed, looking at the part of Harry's lower arm, where the chip was inserted, that now could be located by Louis, Jackson, Liam and Niall. Then, he looked back up.

"Let's have a bath?", he asked without really intending to. But the idea sounded good while asking. Surprised, Harry's eyebrows lifted. His boyfriend, though, already guided him to the bathroom door by his hand, which made the taller smile fondly.

"I have a nice soap that makes the water full of foam and it smells like roses"

"What a cliché"

Giggling, Louis nodded, felt his heart getting warmer the moment he just thought about it. Also the fact that Harry just let himself be pulled into the bathroom without really minding at all made him feel giggly. The feeling got heavier when big arms wrapped around his middle and a kiss was placed on his neck.

"Are you okay?", Harry asked into his skin, hearing his small boyfriend sigh, while he reached out to make the water flow into the big bathtub.

"I don't know. There's just a lot going on right now; nothing really changed after I told you I feel a bit off today"

The only answer Harry gave was a nod. He was unsure whether to ask Louis about his talk with the therapist or not.

"You smoked", he said instead, had of course smelled it the moment his boyfriend had walked into the room.

"Yeah", Louis just answered while looking at the water that currently was the loudest in the room while it fell down. The taller loosened his arms when Louis took a step away to grab the bottle of soap.

"I don't want to tell you that it's bad since you know that for sure", Harry said, eyes on the soap his boyfriend poured into the water that was already in the tub.

"And that even one cigarette is damaging; but it's your life... just maybe if you smoke, then at least try to keep it down, okay?"

Louis just nodded, still not lookigng at him. Harry frowned worriedly since his boyfriend really seemed very exhausted and upset. Therefore, he wrapped his arms around him from the side, lips kissing the side of his head softly.

"You can always talk to me, Lou"

Another wave of guilt filled this ones body as he closed his eyes with an arching heart. He had to do something about this; otherwise every time Harry was being nice and understanding to him it would only hurt.

"I know", he answered, before turning towards the younger man in his arms, looking up to him, while his own arms reached up to lay over his shoulders.

"You can always talk to me, too"

After answering that, he stood on his tippy toes to connect their lips, making his body feel safer. A hand on his back that wandered to the zipper of his dress, made him giggle into the kiss.

"Not to be a creep, but do you want to take a bath in clothes?", Harry grinned, which also made the smaller grin slightly.

"Hmm, why not? I heard other people go swimming in a pool while wearing clothes"

"How crazy"

Chuckling, Louis kept on looking up into Harry's eyes, while shaking off his pumps. The taller replied the look in his eyes, while his hand was undressing his boyfriend. It gave Louis goosebumps that he kept on looking into his eyes, before two hands found their way to his waist as always, driving it up and down. His green eyes looked down only briefly as he took a step closer to Louis, before he leaned down to kiss him again.

"You're so beautiful, Lou", he whispered into it, felt how Louis held his breath. Slowly the kiss stopped for what the older man opened his eyes again, looking into the green eyes that already looked down to him. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his forehead against Harry's still clothed chest, felt the other's arms holding him closer by wrapping around his waist.

"Fucking charmer", he mumbled with a soft voice, closed his eyes with a slight smile as he knew Harry was smiling, too. It was strange, but in that moment, he didn't feel stupid to stand here only in his panties, while Harry was still in his uniform. After a while he became aware of the sound of the water being very loud by now so he opened his arms and looked to the side.

Harry had to laugh when Louis made a surprised sound and leaned to the right to stop the water before it would fill the tub too much.

"It smells very nice", he then said, watching Louis open the uniform. Nodding, his boyfriend watched his hands taking off the tight fabric, while answering.

"Tay got it for me for a birthday of mine and it became my favorite"

In realization that Harry still didn't know his boyfriend's birthday, the taller kept quiet. Louis didn't notice, took the uniform off from Harry's body, before pulling down his own panties.

"Lou?"

Only answering with a questioning sound, Louis put his left foot on the bath tube. Harry got distracted by the small hands reaching for the anklet.

"You can keep it on", he chuckled and Louis made another sound.

"But what if the soap damages it?"

"I asked about it. It's safe", Harry answered and kissed his cheek, before taking off his boxer shorts.

"You should know that gold and diamonds are quite strong"

"Still", Louis said and then lifted a hand, index finger pointing to the ceiling.

"I took it off before we went into the pool in my house since chlorinated water can damage it"

"I'm glad then", Harry rolled his eyes fondly, before he took his foot into the bathtub.

"Shit, it's hot"

"Well, a bubble bath is supposed to be hot"

"Bubble bath", Harry repeated and took his other foot into it, too.

"Are we a cliché and I'm behind you?"

"Mhm, we are", Louis answered as if there was no other way to take a bath, looking into the slightly pink, foamy water. Startled, he flinched and reached out his hands when his boyfriend slipped. He caught himself by holding on to Louis' shoulders, while the smaller held his waist. Shocked, they looked into the other's face, before they began to laugh.

"Should have known you'd trip", Louis giggled, making Harry's cheek even redder since they were heating up from the warm water he almost had fallen into.

"It's slippery", Harry mumbled embarrassed and looked down as he was trying to sit down one more time. Louis held him this time and when his boyfriend had managed to sit down, he rolled his eyes fondly, before stepping into the tub himself.

"You fall easily", he just said, while being focused on not slipping himself. Harry looked up to him, watched his small boyfriend turning around.

"Yeah, I know", he answered with a soft voice that was so quiet Louis didn't even heard it. He could have fallen into the bathtub; it wouldn't have been as hard as he was falling for his boyfriend.

This one was sighing happily as he felt the hot water all around his body, before he slid back more between Harry's arms, leaning against his chest. 

"We're cuddling, although in this tub's room for four people"

With closed eyes, Louis laughed, stroking over Harry's arms that were wrapped around him under the water.

"Maybe it's this big for a reason?"

"Then I don't want to know"

Again, Louis laughed, before he cuddled more into Harry's arms, eyes opening happily as his body got warmer from the outside, too.

"It's been a long time since the last time I took a bath"

"Actually, I'm wondering about how you can work with a bathtub like this; I'd only take a bath all the time"

The small man shook his head with a chuckle, but now had less happy thoughts given to the fact that he hadn't been able to take a bath for a long time because it had always reminded him of Jackson. Although they hadn't bathed as much as Louis had wanted them to.

Blinking to get lost of those yucky thoughts, Louis lifted his left foot out of the water. He hummed happily and wiggled it a bit as he saw the pretty anklet laying on his skin, slightly coated in foam. The cold air gave him goosebumps, but the contrast to his other body parts being in the hot water was a nice feeling.

"It's so pretty"

"The prettiest on you", Harry mumbled, before pecking his neck. The answer and the touch of his boyfriend's lips on the sensitive skin of his neck made Louis shift, while he put down his foot into the water with a giggle.

"You mean on my ankle"

"Maybe", his boyfriend mumbled, while his hands weren't still anymore, wandering over the soft and warm feeling of Louis' skin under the hot water. He couldn't see much from his boyfriend given to the foam, though. His left hand found Louis', intertwining their fingers and making their souls fill up with a lovely feeling.

With a smile, Louis lifted those hands a bit so he could see it in the foam, turned them slightly so that he could see the back of Harry's hand. With his right hand, he drove over his wrist, pushed away the foam, revealing the anchor tattoo he liked so much underneath. It always pointed to the smaller when they stood next to each other and held hands, since they had gotten used to holding those hands; Louis' right hand in Harry's left one.

Slowly, the smile of Louis dropped as his eyes kept on looking at the bigger hand holding his, before they stopped at the small hole at the top of the anchor, where normally a rope was running through.

"Lou?"

The deep voice brought Louis back and he blinked, just now realized how his index finger touched the skin where the ink was forming the hole of the anchor, looked back.

"Huh?"

"I don't know if it's okay to ask and you can of course tell me if you don't want to talk about it, but... how was your therapy session?"

"Oh"

Thoughtful at the memory, Louis turned back forwards, head leaning against his boyfriend again.

"It was okay, I don't know... was strange to go there again. But I think it's a good chance for me to process some things"

"Alright, I'm glad. That means you managed to open up a bit?"

"Yeah, at least a bit. It's not the same as after my family died, I'm..."

Swallowing at those thoughts that actually were good, but still overwhelmed him, Louis' forehead frowned as he kept on staring at the wall, his hands driving over Harry's skin.

"This time I feel more motivated... like there is much more to fight for and that keeps me strong so it's not that hard to open up and talk about stuff"

Cuddling Louis more, Harry smiled into his neck.

"I'm so glad about that"

His boyfriend smiled as well, frown disappearing.

"You actually not only make me weak, but make me stronger. Psychically"

"Not like in work life", Harry answered, closed his eyes while his nose touched his neck, big smile on his lips. It made him so happy and proud that Louis felt stronger because of him, healed and was ready to move on and talk about the past to let it go and focus on the current time. It was something he really wished Louis, to move on and be happy again. And he even let himself get help, this was amazing.

"Actually... when it comes to only you being my assistant, you're making me stronger", Louis said, turning his head to see Harry at least slightly. Therefore this one could also see his face, grin forming as he saw a smirk on the thinner lips of his boyfriend.

"Oh really?"

"You're very smart", Louis answered not with a joking tone in his voice, let his hands wander over his lower arm.

"Don't know how we managed to do our work without you"

"Well, there also was less chaos and less mixing up private with business"

Louis chuckled, but it vanished as he kept on looking at Harry's face. His green eyes weren't looking at him anymore at this topic.

"You help me a lot, Haz"

"I know, but I...", Harry sighed, before he looked down more.

"I still think about what Miley said"

"That woman really talks into your brain, hm?"

Feeling embarrassed about this, Harry shrugged, eyes still avoiding Louis'.

"She's just very intimidating and I want her to like me"

"Not everyone can like you"

"Still. With her, I feel myself desperately trying for her to like me"

"Why? You like her that much?"

"No, not at all", Harry chuckled, before he thought more about it.

"Or actually... although she's mean and intimidating, I can't help but like her. Not in the way you think now"

Grinning, Louis turned his head towards his boyfriend.

"Anything you could say now is wrong"

Pursing his lips, Harry looked to Louis, before he answered, green eyes wandering over his face.

"I won't ever be able to like her as much as I like you, Lou"

The kiss on his lips made Louis be quiet for a bit longer, before he turned his head forwards again.

"You always surprise me. Fucking charmer"

"Yours", his boyfriend mumbled against the skin on his neck as his hands roamed over his warm body.

"The fact you could like her a lot, but not as much as me is still not what I want"

"Stop"

The smaller grinned satisfied about ruining his charming answer. But it fell soon as he thought about the actual topic again.

"You don't have to impress her, Haz. You're smart and are a good employee. She will notice at some point"

"If she keeps on thinking I'm with LIFE? I don't think so. For her, it would be less suspicious and more a reason to trust me, if I was a bad worker"

"You seriously want to act like a bad worker to seem less suspicious?

"Or would it be even more suspicious when I'm suddenly clumsy?"

"When weren't you clumsy?"

"You know what I mean"

"Hm, no"

After grinning at his boyfriend, he sighed as he saw his look.

"Haz, listen. You don't have to prove anything to her, okay? If she decides to not trust you, she's stupid, because she makes this all more difficult. She started to trust my instincts, so she'll notice you're good soon.... I hope"

"I don't think she'll trust me"

"But maybe stop assuming you're the cheater here"

While Louis rolled his eyes slightly annoyed, Harry kept quiet. And back was the topic he disliked and which made him be so frightened and worried.

"Lou?", he asked quietly, but looking away the moment his boyfriend looked back at him. The smaller frowned worriedly, laid his hand on his cheek and turned more towards him in the water.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... It's not that I expect it, but I'm just scared of the thought everyone thinks I'm evil and I'm alone in the end while nobody trusts or believes me anymore"

Louis went quiet at this, face changing in realization. Of course he had known Harry was worrying about how some people thought he was evil. But he hadn't thought about his worries about being alone in the end when nobody trusted him anymore. But the fear of being alone wasn't new to him.

Slowly, his hand fell from his cheek down to his shoulder.

"Harry. You're with me and I'll trust you. Jackson also knows, just like Niall, Liam and some more"

"And Miley? If she becomes a leader and doesn't trust me enough and wants to make sure I don't stay in this job, she'd be able to do that for sure"

Worried, Harry looked down to the hand on his shoulder, took it softly, while talking on.

"It took us Jackson and Quen to prevent the senate from punishing me for something I didn't do. So what if it now is only Jackson and you, while Miley isn't on our side?"

Not sure what to answer, Louis still was quiet. Harry seemed to think about this a lot, but what did Louis expect? That it was easy to just ignore and forget the fact Harry almost got kicked out or fired for something he didn't do? It had been close to that.

"I understand your worries", he said after some time, looked away in thoughts.

"I haven't thought about it that much. But I now understand why you're so worried about Miley disliking or not trusting you and your loyalty. We should work on that to make sure you and her are able to trust each other and work together; and to also make sure you feel more comfortable with her. She'd also feel more comfortable if she trusts you in your work probably"

Silently, Harry just nodded, before he sighed and watched his free hand play with the foam on the water.

"And how should we make her trust me or at least believe that I'm not the evil one here?"

Frowning while also wondering about that, Louis looked at his boyfriend, who kept on looking down to the water. Then he leaned forwards and put a kiss on his forehead for what the taller blinked surprised at the caring gesture.

"I'll think of something. You're not alone in this, okay?"

"Okay...", the other answered quietly, while Louis turned around fully again, head leaning back against Harry's chest. But he wasn't able to do that for long without holding Harry's hand, so he took his left hand as always.

"Nevertheless what we do, the best we can do is focus on work and give her the time to finally understand you're not evil. After all, through time and experiences with you, she'll notice. I did the same; I wouldn't trust you that much if we hadn't experienced so much together, you know? Same or even more goes for Jackson, he doesn't like you much, but when it comes to LIFE, he knows you're not with it"

"Yes, that's right... wait, you think he dislikes me?"

Louis grinned, while playing with Harry's fingers.

"I don't know, maybe he likes you way too much and therefore acts as if he hates you"

"I don't think I'm his type"

"Hmm, what's his type?"

The smaller had to hold back a giggle when the hand he had held left his to wrap both arms around Louis, while a chin laid down on his shoulder as a deep voice answered teasingly.

"Small and pretty"

Instead of giggling, his lips turned into a mischievous grin.

"So you think Troye's pretty?"

The silence made his grin even wider. This was way too amusing now. With the same grin, he turned his head, seeing Harry's speechless face.

"I... Wow, you're good in twisting around my words"

"I know", Louis answered happily, lifting his eyebrows then.

"So?"

"I mean... he's not ugly"

Chuckling, Louis' head turned forwards again.

"I wonder why you and Jackson aren't friends; you like the same after all"

"Given to the things we don't agree in, I don't wonder why we aren't friends"

A kiss was pressed onto his neck, before Harry talked on.

"And moreover, I don't even know this Troye -"

"But you think he's pretty"

"Well, yeah, but I find many people pretty"

"Oh?"

"You for example"

It was only joking, but still Harry felt a slight panic in himself as Louis kept quiet after this answer. Therefore, his arms wrapped tighter around the smaller body and he pressed his face against his neck.

"You're not only pretty. And by the way, you sure not only find me attractive"

"That isn't the topic"

Hearing the smile on his lips, Harry had to chuckle.

"It isn't?"

"No, it isn't"

After another kiss on his boyfriend's neck, Harry sat up more

"You know what would be nice?"

"Oh, I know a few things you could suggest now"

The taller had to laugh, leaned back.

"No, my idea isn't as nice as some other things I could say now"

"Then I'm curious", his small boyfriend said, while also leaning back to keep on leaning against his chest, while stroking over the arms that were around him. Laughter falling, Harry didn't answer for a moment, when his eyes were caught up on wandering over Louis' side profile. From his long eyelashes, his cute little nose and high cheekbones to his soft lips. He was so incredibly breathtaking.

"If we'd always tell the other when we find someone else attractive"

The face he had appreciated in his mind a few seconds ago, now looked at him. His blue eyes weren't only confused, but surprised.

"It makes things easier and less complicated", the taller talked on, one hand laying on Louis' neck, which made the skin full of foam given to the foam on his hand.

"What do you mean exactly?", the older man asked with a slight frown that showed he didn't seem to be excited about always hearing when his boyfriend found someone else attractive.

"I just think, for example, if you ask me about someone, that I should be honest and tell you the truth. It would prevent you from worrying and stuff"

"Oh, so it wouldn't make me worry if you tell me that you find another person attractive?"

"Lou, you understand it differently than I mean it"

Harry tried to respect his boyfriend's stubborn manner in this topic; it sure was hard and of course he heard something else instead of understanding the actual meaning of Harrys suggestion.

"I just meant that, for example... uhm, I don't know"

Skeptically, Louis lifted one eyebrow, while the taller tried to find an explanation that would show what he meant.

"Well, for example when I ask you if you find Dan attractive"

The eyebrow definitely wasn't lifted anymore now.

"Dan?"

"Yes"

"I don't -"

And in that moment, Louis understood. Biting his lip, the smaller looked away, feeling caught as he had tried to immediately deny it instead of being honest just because he had a boyfriend.

"Okay", he then mumbled, hearing Harry's chuckle. But then he looked back to the taller.

"But if this is some sick shit like with Jackson, I won't do that"

"That's sad, I wanted to suggest a threesome"

"Asshole"

Laughing, Harry kissed Louis' nose.

"No, this isn't about what I want to hear. I just want us to be honest. If you're honest about Dan for example, I am aware of it, but still trust you. Still, there are no wondering thoughts if you are lying to me, if you say you don't find him attractive, which you probably just answered to not hurt me"

"Yes, I know what you mean now", Louis answered quietly.

"I still don't know if I'll be able to stay as calm as you when you tell me you find someone else attractive"

"Then you can tell me and we talk about it. And then I know you are worrying about it. It just prevents unnecessary discussions, worries or misunderstandings"

Nodding, Louis pecked his lips.

"You really like talking"

"In every forms", Harry grinned, which made the smaller smirk, too. It made him also lean up more to kiss his boyfriend longer now. But that wasn't very comfortable in their current position, so he turned his whole body around to put his arms around Harry's neck and kiss him properly. Since his body then was about to slid down more, he just decided to sit on Harry's lap, made a happy sound when he could comfortably kiss his boyfriend for a bit longer.

"You're so modest and understanding", he said against his lips after some time, smiling while saying this, because never before had he met someone like Harry.

"So are you, since you agreed to this"

Smiling more, Louis slapped his chest jokingly, which only lead to the water splashing between them a bit for what both quickly shut their eyes. But given to both of them laughing, they knew the other hadn't gotten soap in their eye. Still giggling, Louis looked down towards Harry's chest, hand stroking over his tattoos.

Therefore, he didn't see Harry's fondly face as he watched the smaller stroking over his skin while smiling so beautifully.

"My boyfriend"

Surprised, Louis looked into his face again, smirking slightly when he saw his face being so loving as always. While answering, he put his head to the side a bit as he wrapped his arms around the younger's neck again.

"Yes, your boyfriend"

Leaning towards him, his lips formed a soft smile as he stopped before they touched.

"All yours", he whispered, before he connected their lips into a kiss. It gave him even more butterflies, because the kiss was so intimate and nice. Still, his mouth couldn't hold back from biting his boyfriend's lower lip, before mumbling: "Don't get too smug, though".

After that, the kiss continued, while Louis sighed happily, before Harry also made a sound. Since the smaller had his eyes closed, he didn't see the frown on his boyfriend's forehead. He was caught up in those feelings and this kiss, which still was so soft and... oh, apparently it wasn't that soft for Harry.

***

With another sound, Louis separated their lips as he noticed something not so soft under his bum.

"Okay, I think I'm the only one who thinks the kiss was sweet"

Embarrassed Harry squinted his eyes shut as he chuckled and looked down. He didn't know why his stupid body had decided to let his dick harden a bit in exact this moment.

"Sorry"

Giggling, Louis took his face in his small hands and kissed his nose.

"Unlike when it would happen with other men, I take this as a compliment when it comes to you"

His boyfriend laughed, cheeks still reddening in embarrassment, before he lifted his head to peck his lips.

"I'm blaming you"

"Oh, it's my fault?"

"I don't know why", Harry answered, while he just was hoping his stupid cock would calm down soon and wouldn't get fully hard.

"I mean... you're sitting on my naked body while being naked yourself, so I do know why. But I don't know why this happened in this moment"

"Hmm", Louis only hummed, before kissing the taller slowly, smiling while doing so.

"I think I know why", he mumbled sweetly, before he kept on smiling as he went back slightly.

"You like it when I call myself yours and tease", he talked on, watching his hands wander over the upper arms of his boyfriend.

"Maybe", he heard Harry's deep voice, before he looked up again. Louis' eyes met his green eyes that were already looking slightly turned on. Breathing out apologetically, he put his lips on the other one's.

"I'm not in the mood... sorry"

"I know", the taller said as quietly as his boyfriend had talked, kissing him again without moving his lips.

"Nothing to say sorry about, Lou"

"But maybe about the time I picked to tease you"

"Yes"

Louis laughed and opened his eyes, let his blue eyes wander over Harry's face, before they topped at his slightly wet hair, with which his hand played now.

"Should I help you?"

"You shouldn't suggest this while I'm half hard"

About Harry being horny, Louis only shook his head. His boyfriend was so stupid and adorable in so many stupid ways.

"I meant in making it calm down"

"You want to help my dick calm down?"

Just about the skeptical tone in Harry's voice, Louis had to smile stupidly.

"I don't think that will work"

"Hmm... I have to be creative", Louis said and his head feel to the side slightly as he kept on watching the curls between his fingers.

"Since it's a bit... hard"

"You could just leave", Harry answered, acting annoyed which made Louis grin more.

"How about I stay here and tell you some things me and Jackson did?"

Clenching his jaw, Harry looked to the side. Seriously, thinking about Jackson already worked. Wohoo.

"Can't believe we use Jackson for this"

Now Louis had to get out the laughters he had tried to hide.

"Why not? He's useful for something then"

"He said the same about me a few hours ago"

"Yuck"

"Definitely"

"Maybe think about how he walked in on us"

"But then I think about what we did before that"

Sighing, Louis looked down to Harry's face that was by now looking at him again.

"This isn't easy. But I can talk about every situation I had something with another man, how about that?"

Unhappy, Harry pulled his lips to the right, while the smaller giggled and rubbed his nose against his boyfriend's.

"You're so adorable for not thinking it's hot to talk about that. Many men enjoy this dirty talk, you know? Mr. Possessive, hm?"

"Why should the imagination of you with another man turn me on?"

"Only talking about it"

"Still"

With another laugh, Louis stopped the nose kisses, leaned back to look at his boyfriend teasingly.

"It can be hot for some angry possessive sex"

"Then talk about it next time you want me to be more dominant; but not when we're here and I have to calm down"

Harry remained serious and was caught up in his own body, but Louis' smile slowly faded.

"Is that a promise?"

Closing his eyes while sighing, Harry wasn't able to answer directly. How should he, when just the teasing voice of Louis was turning him on? But after a few seconds he managed to look up into teasing blue eyes.

"Maybe"

"Hmm, you'd like that?"

Other than Louis, Harry was less amused as he answered with a straight face.

"How about you get off my lap?"

Laughing, Louis did that and slid away under the water a bit, already missing the warm feeling of Harry's body that probably felt too hot right now. Amused, he watched his boyfriend, who was breathing out, putting his hands on the ends of the tub on both sides as he looked down, before he looked away. Knowingly, Louis grinned.

"You're trying to not touch yourself"

"What?"

About the younger man trying to act oblivious, Louis grinned more.

"You won't touch yourself, daddy"

"At this point, I'd be glad if you left for real"

"Not my fault you like when I'm bossy"

"Anyways", Harry immediately said as he looked away, hand behind his back.

"We were talking about Jackson"

Since it was so strange to watch Harry wanting to talk about Jackson, while being half hard, Louis chuckled with a skeptical frown. They seriously talked about his ex fiancé so that the taller could be less horny. How time had changed his life.

But although the situation was funny, Louis' heart was jumping at this. Harry was so respectful and just knew that the smaller wasn't feeling like doing anything sexual right now. He didn't even try to convince him, didn't even want him to at least help him without that they had sex. It gave Louis goosebumps and made him feel so light and heavy at the same time as it overwhelmed him.

This man definitely was a keeper.

"Lou?"

Blinking, Louis looked from the chest of his boyfriend he had daydreamed about while being in the same tub as him, into the face of the taller.

"What?"

"I asked, uhm... if there's a reason for Jackson having his chip on the left arm, while everyone else has it on their right"

Of fucking course. If Louis would have had the boner he had tried to calm down, it would be gone at this topic. Swallowing, the smaller was quiet at first as flashbacks overwhelmed him now; just like the conversation with Liam a few minutes ago. Of course Harry asked this just after they had talked about it, right? Always was like that.

"I never paid attention to it, but earlier when we did the settings for my chip to let you locate me, I noticed"

"Uhm, yes", Louis started, right hand stroking over the skin of his left arm.

"There was an incident and instead of waiting until his right arm was healed, Jackson let the chip be inserted in his left arm instead"

"An incident?"

Of course Harry noticed Louis' quiet behavior in this topic. He hoped he wasn't pushing things too far with his questions.

"Yes... some people captured him"

"Were they from VILAIN?"

"No", Louis shortly answered, anger and sadness filling his body just by hearing the name of the mafia.

"No, it was a long time before the stuff with VILAIN started. It was a few months after we started to be leaders completely without any restrictions"

"Wait, so you all were quite new?"

"Not completely, we were normal leaders for a few months and we were already together. The fact that we haven't been fully leaders for a long time before that, made them assume that DEATH could locate him by the chip in his arm"

The 28-years-old had to take a breath as he kept on avoiding looking at his boyfriend. He was a mafia leader, but just the thought of Jackson experiencing this and how Louis had felt was making him feel sick again.

"So they wanted to get rid of it"

In realization, Harry's mouth just opened.

"Oh"

In the past, he had thought it would hurt to get a chip inserted under his skin, but it actually only stung a bit. But whoever had captured Jackson sure hadn't been very careful... moreover, Louis had talked about how his arm had needed to heal and that they hadn't been able to just insert another chip after the incident.

"Yeah"

"How did you find him?"

A dry chuckle left Louis' mouth, before he looked at the curly haired man, who looked at him with seriousness.

"You think I didn't always check up on his location when we were separated?"

Surprised, Harry's eyebrows lifted and Louis shook his head with another chuckle.

"I had checked his location just before they got rid of the chip. Before that, I already noticed that something seemed to be wrong, because I was confused about his location"

They both were quiet after this explanation, before the smaller sighed, played with the water slightly as he looked down to it.

"Jackson always says that not the fact that he got captured made me be so controlling, but the fact that it had saved him once"

"Doesn't matter what it was", Harry said quietly.

"It saved his life"

Just the look of Louis as he kept on looking down and the way his whole body seemed to be even smaller at the memories, Harry knew that Louis was aware of that. And that he didn't regret any moment in the past where he had made sure Jackson was safe. Even if that had meant to annoy the taller or be called controlling and exhausting.

"You still care about him", he said without knowing why he said it. Well, it was the truth both had to accept. Even more Louis, who wished he didn't care about his ex at all for sure.

"I'll never be able to hate him completely"

Harry nodded in understanding, slid a bit closer to his boyfriend to stroke over his leg under the water.

"And that's okay. You don't forget what he did to you, but it's understandable that you still care about him for the person he is otherwise. After all, you grew up together and have a lot history together. And you also don't only share bad memories of course. Moreover, you're still working together and your job isn't less dangerous right now"

While Louis kept quiet, Harry tightened his grip on Louis' shin softly in a caring way.

"It's okay to still care about him, Lou. That's human. Don't force yourself to suppress it"

Shrugging, The elder sighed, still kept his gaze away from his boyfriend.

"I don't know. He doesn't deserve it"

"He's not only a big asshole, that's understated, yes. But still, you can't change it. I'm glad you don't forgive him and run back to him, are moving on without him and always are aware of what he did and how he treated you and that you deserve so much more. But the fact that you will always care about him is something you can't change really. After all, you'd also care for him if nothing bad had happened between you, even if you had never been in a relationship. It's just your time together and the life you shared and still have to share"

Although the smaller didn't answer, he agreed with a nod. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, made them both think more about it while they still were letting the hot water warm up their bodies while smelling so lovely.

"He still cares about you", the taller then said. Just because he was used to not think like that and immediately not agreeing to that, Louis chuckled.

"Seriously", he heard Harry say, though. His voice didn't seem to make jokes, while it also wouldn't be the right time to joke around.. or he right topic.

"You think he likes his friends so much or seriously only thought about Quen when he just agreed to the weekend while we're in the middle of fighting LIFE?"

The look Louis gave him now was enough to let Harry's heart arch a bit. Although probably both didn't want it; Jackson and Louis cared about the other. The smaller's eyes looked at him not only asking, but with hope. And mixed with that... guilt.

"What?"

"Louis, he is a selfish asshole, but still... it seems that you aren't completely irrelevant for him. Otherwise, he would act differently in many things"

"I don't love him"

"I know. I don't doubt that, Lou. Rather, I doubt that Jackson ever loved you, because people who love you don't cheat. But he cared about you at least a bit and still does. He'd punch me for that, but I notice"

For a while, Louis didn't react. Then, he shrugged and looked away.

"I don't know. But I also wondered why he just agreed to the weekend with our friends"

"He sure also thinks it's a good idea... at least slightly. After all, he also has feelings and misses his friends, Quen, old times"

As he stopped his words, Harry watched Louis still being thoughtful as he probably thought back to old times, too.

"I sometimes forget he has feelings"

Louis chuckled dryly, nodded, before he looked to Harry again. Shifting while sighing, he answered.

"Same, even more after we broke up. But I worry about him a bit. He just ignores how he feels about everything around him and suppresses it all"

"You could talk to him"

"Yeah, I wanted to do that soon"

Although Louis first nodded as he answered this, he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"He sure will laugh at me"

"Or answer honestly"

Both looked at each other in silence, before both chuckled.

"How about you talk with him?", Louis joked, giggled more and slid closer to his boyfriend.

"He'd fire me for even thinking about his feelings"

"What feelings?", the smaller asked ironically as he took both of Harry's hands. Then he looked down to their hands between the foam.

"Let's stop talking about the dumbass. You sure aren't hard anymore"

"Uah", Harry said and shook a bit which made Louis grin. The grin was real, but he still kept on looking at their hands. It just was strange; here he was, sitting in a bathtub with his employee, who also was his boyfriend by now, talking and joking about his ex he had been obsessed with so much in the past. After he had broken up, he never had thought he'd be able to do this; to be in another relationship and to joke about his ex-fiancé and moreover, still work with him without killing him. Yes, time was a weird thing.

"Lou? You okay?"

Asking, Louis looked up to his boyfriend, who looked at him asking, too, but rather worried. The moment the elder looked into those green, caring eyes of Harry, he again noticed that he wouldn't change anything about this. Not even the past with Jackson; after all, it had made him who he was and in some ways it had made him stronger and made him find Harry.

"Yeah", he therefore answered, voice stronger than both had expected it to be.

"I'm more than okay", he then added, a thankful smile falling to his lips. The taller seemed slightly surprised, but replied the smile, thumb stroking over the back of the smaller hand he held.

"You're perfect"

Shaking his head, Louis let go of the hand to push some water towards the taller in disbelief. The other laughed, hands reaching out to take Louis' face which now had some foam on the skin, before kissing his lips.

"I like you a lot, Lou", he said after that, making the smaller man's cheeks he still cupped with his hands redden even more. Almost shy about those words, Louis looked down, while answering.

"I like you a lot, too, Haz"

He already had expected to see this, but Louis still laughed a bit when his eyes looked up into Harry's face again and saw his broad smile.

"But I hate you even more for making me be like this"

The smaller poked his dimple, when the only answer he got was the smile of his boyfriend widening even more.

"My boyfriend"

Just after saying this, a yawn escaped his body, before he smacked his lips softly and sank down more into the water as he closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep", he heard, grinning amused.

"You'll catch me for sure when I fall asleep and sink down"

"I'll always catch you"

The cheesy voice of his boyfriend made Louis giggle, before he answered.

"Idiot"

After that, both didn't talk for a while. They only listened to the sound of the water and the foam, before Louis hummed softly as big hands started to massage his feet.

"Don't say it", he heard a whisper, grinned. Because both already knew what Louis was thinking without that he needed to say it out loud.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Did I seriously write a chapter that was almost only Larry in a bathtub?
> 
> Me when I post a chapter full of the mafia story: shit is it boring?!  
> Me when I post a chapter full of Larry: shit is it boring?!  
> I hope you're all okay and safe xx  
> Have a lot to do rn and sometimes feel so motivated and good and then so shitty and useless  
> If you ever need someone to talk, you can always dm me <3
> 
> ! If you have an outfit for Louis, send it to me on Instagram; maybe I will let Louis wear it in a chapter ! If you have questions/remarks, don’t be scared to comment  
> ! Check out my Instagram-account I created for this story to see the outfits Louis is wearing. With this account, you will also be kept informed about updates. And you can answer questions from me so I can include your wishes and Ideas: larrykiwi28  
> ! Next update: usually I try to update every Wednesday, but life is a chaos (that’s why I created the Instagram-account, so I can inform you all)  
> ! Instagram-account for part 1 (Boss Bitch): larrymelon28  
> I’m happy about every Kudos and comment <3  
> All the love xx  
> @runningwatermelon  
> (Twitter: larrymelon28; Instagram: larrymelon28 & larrykiwi28; Wattpad: runningwatermelon)


End file.
